Harry Potter en la Tierra Media
by Jeune Circe
Summary: X-over entre HP y ESDLA. Harry viaja a la Tierra Media donde vivirá las aventuras de la comunidad. Aragorn estará ahí para enseñarle el arte de la espada y Voldemort le atacará donde él es más vulnerable: Sirius. Después del 5 libro ¡COMPLETA!
1. Harry a través del espejo

** Este fanfiction contiene spoilers del 5º libro, si aún no lo haz leído, entra bajo tu propio riesgo ^_~ **   
**Por cierto, este fic se convertirá en un _Crossover: Harry Potter y El Señor de los anillos _ en los próximos capítulos, así que no se extrañen si ven a un elfo o un enano corriendo por ahí ^o^ **   
**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter ni tampoco de El señor de los anillos, cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos dueños... T_T si fueran míos ya me estaría bañando en dinero. **   
**Algo más... este es mi primer fanfiction, por favor no sean tan duros conmigo y cuando vean algún error por favor repórtenmelo ^_^U **   


* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 1 **   
** Harry a través del espejo **   


* * *

Oscuridad. Completa oscuridad. Una agitada respiración en medio de toda ella, su agitada respiración. Gritos de batalla. Rayos fugaces que iluminan momentáneamente su agitada carrera, y el lugar, grabado dolorosamente en su memoria. Esta asustado, no sabe que hacer, no puede ver nada. 

- ¡¡Sirius!! – un grito desesperado escapa de sus labios 

Pronto una risa llena el lugar. La risa de Sirius, su querido padrino. Aumenta la velocidad, a pesar de que sus piernas se rehúsan a seguir. Sigue corriendo. Un nuevo rayo, igual de fugaz que los otros, solo que este no solo ilumina una cruenta batalla sino también a Sirius Black... y el comienzo de su fatal caída. Todo empieza a pasar en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se empeñará en hacerle sufrir. Ve el miedo en sus ojos, el terror de saber que va a pasar. Puede ver como las pupilas empequeñecen. La palidez que comienza a cubrir el moreno rostro de su padrino. Todo. Tan lentamente. Retrasando el momento, dándole falsas esperanzas. Pero el tiempo debe de pasar... y lo ve caer, atravesar el velo... desaparecer. 

Los gritos cesan, los rayos también. Todo vuelve a ser oscuridad. 

Soledad. 

- ¡¡Sirius!! ¡¡Sirius!! – grita desesperado, como si eso lo trajera de vuelta

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


- ¡¡Sirius!! 

Harry despierta en su cama. Sentándose rápidamente al mismo tiempo que el grito escapaba de sus labios. Sudor bajaba por su rostro. Se encontraba agitado, como si hubiera corrida cientos de millas. Dio un vistazo rápido a todo el lugar. Se encontraba en su habitación de Privet Drive, sobre su cama. 

- Otra vez – escapa en forma de susurro – otra vez el mismo sueño... otra vez 

Las palabras de Remus Lupin aún giran en su cabeza. _ 'No hay nada que puedas hacer'. 'No puede volver'... 'es demasiado tarde' _. 

Si. Es demasiado tarde. 

- Llegue tarde – se repite mentalmente – llegue tarde... le falle... le falle a la única persona que me comprendía... le falle a Sirius Black. 

Las lagrimas silenciosas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas, quemándole la piel, dejando su terrible rastro de dolor sobre ella, por que ya no hay nada, solo un gran vacío, un gran vacío donde antes estaba él, Sirius... la soledad le embarga, la misma que antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero él la siente más terrible, más dolorosa, pues ya ha probado la dulzura de sentirse amado, querido. Y ahora que lo vuelve a sumir esa soledad, la siente más terrible, más asfixiante, pues antes de entrar a la escuela de Hechicería tan solo podía imaginar lo hermoso que era que alguien te amara y protegiera, pero ahora conocía ese sentimiento que le fue arrebatado, una vez más. Y lo sabe. Lo siente... siente esa horrible presión en su corazón. 

Jamás volverá a oír su voz, leer sus cartas. Jamás volverá a ver Snuffles correteando gatos para divertirle... jamás vera a Sirius Black. Esta muerto. 

- ... muerto... por mi culpa – levanta sus ojos verdes, empañados por las lagrimas, hacia el oscuro cielo – ... yo le mate 

Y con ese último pensamiento sombrío, el sueño volvió a derrotarle, encerrándolo en terribles pesadillas donde él era el asesino de todos... de todos aquellos que se le acercaban... de todos aquello que quería. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


30 de julio. Ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde su salida de Hogwarts... desde su fatal error... ineptitud. Durante ese mes no había pasado nada relevante (ataques de Voldemort, dolores en la cicatriz) o fuera de lo 'normal'. Pero cada tres días debía de escribirle una carta a algún miembro de la orden debido a la amenaza que Remus, el señor y la señora Weasly, Mad-Eye Moody y Tonks les habían hecho a los Dursley... pero eran cartas vacías... falsas: _ 'Estoy bien. No se preocupen' _. También, debido a la amenaza, los Dursley le permitieron tener todas sus cosas dentro de su habitación y que Hedwig saliese todos las noches de cacería. 

Sin embargo, las pesadillas no habían dejado de atormentarlo... todas las noches se repetía el mismo sueño, todas las noches su inconsciente se encargaba de recordarle la muerte que había causado su ineptitud. Pero algo nuevo aparecía. Un anillo, liso, de oro... de pronto, fuego rodeaba el anillo y después unas marcas comenzaban aparecer sobre él, unas runas que le eran completamente desconocidas... y una voz, una voz que sonaba a lo lejos, tan distante, recitando algo acerca de unos anillos... si, siempre decía lo mismo, tantas veces lo había oído en sus sueños que ya lo sabía de memoria, y lo tenía escrito sobre un pergamino. 

_ Tres anillos para los Reyes Elfos bajo el cielo _   
_ Siete para los Señores Enanos en casas de piedra _   
_ Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir _   
_ Uno para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el trono oscuro _   
_ en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras. _   
  
_ Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos, un anillo para encontrarlos, _   
_ un anillo para atraerlos a todos y en las tinieblas atarlos _   
_ en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras. _   


No sabía que significado tenía, pero estaba seguro de que si tantas veces le había oído en sus sueños, era algo importante. 

También por las pesadillas y el constante sentimiento de culpabilidad que le embargaba se había puesto a estudiar, estudiar en serio muchos de sus libros; para recordar viejos hechizos, reafirmar los conocimientos aprendidos y aprender un poco más de todo. También le habían mandado algunos libros, Remus y Hermione principalmente, libros que trataban de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), libros de Transfiguración y de Encantamientos... se los enviaron por que a pesar de que Harry les decía en sus cortas cartas que se encontraba bien ellos no le creían y deseaban tener la mente del joven Potter ocupada en algo, para que no le estuviera dando vueltas al asunto de Sirius, o al de Voldemort. También le enviaban recortes del diario El Profeta donde alababan la destreza del joven. Desde que Voldemort había hecho su aparición pública, el mundo mágico volvía a tener por héroes a Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore. Harry, sin duda alguna, devoraba cada tomo que caía en sus manos, alentado por sus pesadillas. Ya no deseaba ser el inepto Harry, aquel que todos deseaban proteger a costa de sus propias vidas... quería ser de utilidad... evitar una nueva tragedia. Que equivocado estaba. 

Otro cambio suscitado en el joven era que su cabello había crecido, con mechones traviesos picándole la cara. Y es que había descuidado bastante su apariencia personal, no que antes le diese mucha importancia, pero, al parecer, había cogido la costumbre de Black de dejar crecer su cabello cada vez que se sentía infeliz. 

- Diez minutos para las doce. Pronto tendré 16 años – dijo mirando su reloj 

Y así paso. 10, 9, 8 minutos, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... 0, la alarma de su reloj anunció la llegada del 31 de julio, no que estuviese muy contento de haber nacido al final del séptimo mes... si tan solo hubiese nacido antes, o después, Voldemort jamás hubiese matado a sus padres, jamás hubiese tenido que vivir con los Dursley, jamás hubiese tenido que pasar por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Lamentablemente, el _ 'hubiera' _ no existe, y él lo sabía muy bien. 

El sonido de unas lechuzas acercándose interrumpió sus sombríos pensamientos, ja como si hubiese tenido de otro tipo lo que llevaba de vacaciones. Dos lechuzas aterrizaron sobre su cama, una era Hedwig y la otra era una extraña lechuza que jamás había visto. Era un lechuza parda, de gran tamaño y enormes ojos amarillos. 

Hedwig se fue a su jaula, mientras que la otra lechuza extendía la pata para mostrarle a Harry un pequeño pergamino que llevaba atado a ella. Al principio Harry no tomo el pergamino, pues estaba ocupado pensando en que era muy extraño no ver llegar el mar de lechuzas... bueno, tampoco tantas, pero si varias que le llevaran regalos de sus amigos. Pronto su mente salto a la más terrible de las ideas: _ 'Algo debió haberles pasado' _, con esto en mente se apresuro a desatar el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza, algo que le tomo una eternidad, según sus cálculos. Al fin, cuando tuvo el pequeño pergamino en las manos, se apresuró a abrirlo... solo decía lo siguiente: 

_ 'Cierra la puerta y la ventana de tu habitación, también corre las cortinas y apaga las luces' _   


Harry se quedó un rato sin siquiera parpadear... ¿qué?... volvió a leer la nota, sin duda alguna sus ojos no le jugaban una broma. Se asomo discretamente por la ventana, pero no distinguió a nada ni a nadie. Después de unos minutos de sopesar la probabilidad de que fuera un ataque de Voldemort, y decidiendo que no lo era, acató lo que le ordenaba la nota. Una vez hecho eso, se quedó sentado, esperando, las dos lechuzas le observaban curiosas. Poco después se escucho un sonoro 'plop' y donde antes había estado ocupado por aire se encontraba un hombre. Harry se levanto sobresaltado y tomo, como acto reflejo, su varita y la apuntó al hombre. 

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto en tono de mando 

- Hola Harry, tanto tiempo y esta es la bienvenida que me das – dijo el hombre mientras convocaba un _ lumos _ con su varita 

- ¿Profesor Lupin? – preguntó Harry sin bajar su varita 

Exacto, era el profesor Lupin, sin embargo se le veía demasiado cansado y a pesar de todavía ser joven sus cabellos ya tenían varios mechones grises, más que la última vez que le vio, a pesar de esto le sonría afablemente. 

- Así es. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry – dijo mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba fuertemente – Feliz cumpleaños 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó después de deshacer el abrazo

- Nada, tan solo vengo a llevarte a los cuarteles generales de la Orden – dijo algo extrañado por la frialdad del joven – ... necesitamos recoger tus cosas – observando el desorden en la habitación del joven – parece ser que haz estado muy ocupado – observando cada uno de los libros con una sonrisa en sus labios – ¿verdad Harry? 

- Sí 

Con esto, el silencio reino en la alcoba, excepto por el ruido que causaba el empacar todas las cosas de Harry dentro del gran baúl. 

- Listo. Sin embargo, creo que ocupas un nuevo baúl, tuve que empequeñecer varias de tus cosas – dijo tomando afectuosamente el hombro del joven 

Harry tan solo asintió con la cabeza. 

- ¿Y como voy a llegar ahí? Es decir, no veo que haya venido toda mi escolta de guardaespaldas del verano pasado – agregó en tono sarcástico 

- Usaremos un traslador – contestó Remus ignorando el tono de Harry mientras sacaba una pequeña pluma 

- Pensé que era demasiado peligroso usar trasladores no autorizados 

- Este si esta autorizado. Desde la aparición de Voldemort, Dumbledore tiene todo el apoyo del ministerio, a decir verdad, todo el mundo mágico confía más en él que en Fudge 

- Ya veo – dijo observando el traslador 

- Bien, será mejor que vayas tu primero con el baúl, yo te sigo, sirve que dejo una nota para tus tíos – dijo sacando una carta 

- Hump – exclamó Harry para después tomar el baúl con una mano y con la otra tocar el traslador que le extendía Remus 

Pronto sintió como lo jalaban con todo y el baúl, y después de un breve momento apareció en la sala de _ 'Grimmauld Place'_. Antes de que pudiera deshacerse de la extraña sensación que le dejaba el usar un traslador, un coro de voces se elevo en todo el lugar. 

- ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!! 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **   


Molly Weasly se encontraba con el director de Hogwarts en lo que era la sala de juntas de los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix. 

- Albus, estoy segura de que Harry no se encuentra bien, pobrecillo, después de la muerte de Sirius se ha de sentir tan solo 

- Te entiendo Molly y es algo en lo que no he dejado de pensar 

- Por eso he pensado que sería una buena idea que lo trajeras aquí, de esta manera estando rodeado de nosotros nos encargaríamos de alejarlo de su tristeza 

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero bien sabes que no puedo separarlo de su tía, aún no ha pasado el suficiente tiempo con ella – respondió seriamente el director 

- Pero... 

- Sin embargo, entiendo que el cumpleaños de Harry es el 31 de Julio y, si mis cálculos no me engañan, estoy completamente seguro de que para esas fechas el trato ya se habrá cumplido perfectamente – dijo observándola con un brillo en los ojos 

- Entonces... entonces podremos hacerle una hermosa fiesta de cumpleaños, sería la primera que tuviera 

- Esa es una maravillosa idea, Molly – dijo Remus quien acababa de entrar en la habitación 

- ¡Oh! Tengo tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo – dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a los dos hombres solos 

Albus observó al licántropo, desde la muerte de Sirius que se notaba como si los años se le hubieran ido encima, haciéndolo parecer mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era. 

- Remus... 

- Se lo que vas a decirme Albus, y lo entiendo... sin embargo, no puedo evitar el sentir esta gran nostalgia al saber que todos mis amigos de la infancia ya no están conmigo, ni uno de ellos... pero sobreviviré – agregó con una sonrisa – debo hacerlo por Harry 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin del Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **   


Harry abrió enormemente los ojos y es que no era para menos. Todos estaban ahí: todos los Weasley (incluimos a Percy), Tonks, Hermione, Remus, Kingsley, Mundungus, incluso Mad-Eye Moody. Y no solo estaban ellos, podía ver una pila de regalos sobre una pequeña mesa. Harry se quedó sin habla, su boca semejaba la de un pez. Tan sorprendido estaba. 

- Me alegra tanto de verte Harry – dijo Hermione yendo a abrazarlo

- Harry cariño ¿cómo haz estado? – pregunto la señora Weasly 

- Bien – se limito a responder pues aún no salía de su asombro 

- Hola Harry, se ve que haz crecido este verano, mira nada ya haz alcanzado a Ron – saludo Tonks 

- ¿Cómo es eso? – se acerco Ron a su amigo 

De esta manera cada uno de ellos le saludo y le dio la bienvenida, poco después apareció Remus, al parecer había dejado la carta en la mesa de la cocina. 

- Vaya Harry, acaso piensas dejarte crecer el cabello – le pregunto Charlie 

- ¿Eh? 

- Personalmente opinó que es una buena idea – agregó Bill – será un buen cambio Harry 

- Hum 

Pronto la señora Weasly llegó anunciando que era hora de cenar a lo cual todos, literalmente hablando, corrieron al comedor pues estaban que se morían de hambre. 

La cena pasó sin problema alguno, sin embargo muchos estaban algo tristes por que no lograban sacar a Harry más que monosílabos o cortas frases en respuesta a las preguntas o alguna plática que trataban de iniciar con el joven Potter. Por esta razón, la señora Weasly consideró que era la hora del pastel y de abrir los regalos del joven con la esperanza de que se alegrará un poco. Y así sucedió, se sentaron en la sala y cada le fue entregando su regalo al joven quien, siguiendo los deseos del público, lo abría en seguido. Pero el regalo que más le gusto de todos era un pequeño álbum que contenía fotos de la época en que los Merodeadores habían estado en Hogwarts, cortesía de Remus. 

Así llegaron las dos de la mañana y la señora Weasly los mando a todos a dormir. Harry dormiría en la que había sido la habitación de Sirius la cual había sido arreglada con todas la cosas de cuando Sirius había sido estudiante de Hogwarts y antes de que se escapará a casa de su padre James. Sin embargo, Harry no tuvo tiempo de apreciar la alcoba pues había caído rendido nada más tocar la suave cama. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Harry se encontraba en medio de una terrible oscuridad, sin embargo pronto se escucho un golpeteo metálico, como algo que cae rodando sobre el piso... se quedó esperando, tratando de distinguir de donde provenía, pero el hecho de que fuera como un eco no le ayudaba distinguir de donde venía. A lo lejos se escuchan unas voces distantes: _ aquel con el poder de destruir al Lord Oscuro... ** Tres anillos para los Reyes Elfos bajo el cielo **... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces... ** Siete para los Señores Enanos en casas de piedra **... nacido a la muerte del séptimo mes... ** Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir ** _... lo siguiente fue devorado por la risa de un hombre, la fuerte risa de un hombre... 

- ¿Sirius? – comienza a caminar en medio de la oscuridad 

Conforme avanza las voces proféticas dejan de escucharse, tan solo la risa que llena todo el lugar, comienza a correr pero sus pies se sienten tan pesados. A pesar de la negación de sus pies al movimiento pronto lo ve, ve como un hechizo salido de una varita golpea el pecho de Sirius y lo hace perder el equilibrio. 

- ¡¡Sirius!! 

Pero todo da un terrible giro y ahora es él, Harry, quien sostiene la varita de donde salió el hechizo y tiene a Sirius justo en frente de él y puede ver como comienza a caer. 

- ¡¡NO!! 

Trata de acercarse a ayudarle pero una fría mano lo sostiene... 

- ¿a dónde crees que vas, Harry? – le susurra una gélida voz muy cerca de su oído tanto que puede sentir el frío aliento sobre su cuello 

Harry se congela al instante, reconoce perfectamente esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. 

- Voldemort 

- Mira Harry, míralo caer, caer por tu culpa 

- No, no es verdad – dice Harry haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su cuerpo recupere su movilidad, pero se detiene al sentir unos ojos azules sobre sí, unos asustados ojos azules que lo miran acusadoramente y alcanza a leer en sus pálidos labios la palabra ** _ 'Asesino' _ **

Harry comienza a mover negativamente la cabeza mientras trata con todas sus fuerzas de librarse del agarre de Voldemort 

- Si Harry, acepta lo que eres de una vez... – se acerca hasta que sus labios rozan el oído de Harry – un asesino, como yo – lo arroja atrás del velo mientras Harry podía observar sus manos llenas de un espeso líquido rojo 

Harry comienza a caer, puede sentir esa sensación en su estomago, el vértigo y trata de gritar pero de sus labios no sale sonido alguno, pronto ve como unos ojos rojos le observan terriblemente, siente la mirada en cada fibra de su cuerpo... luego escucha la terrible risa de Voldemort junto con las siguientes palabras... 'Feliz cumpleaños Harry'... tan pronto escuchó esas palabras un terrible dolor le inunda, un terrible dolor en su cicatriz, la cual comienza a brillar de un verde intenso, de los labios de Harry tan solo pueden salir terribles gritos de dolor... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Harry estaba gritando fuertemente en su alcoba, mientras una de sus manos se encontraba sobre su cicatriz frotándola fuertemente, tratando de aplacar el dolor. Su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro y sus pijamas estaban completamente húmedas a causa del sudor que su cuerpo despedía. 

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta! – unas brazos le toman fervientemente entre ellos, protectoramente – despierta Harry 

Los ojos verdes se abren de pronto observándolo todo confusamente, después se posaron en la figura que le sostenía en brazos. 

- Pro... profesor... Dumbledore – trata de decir en medio de su gran confusión y agitación 

- Harry tranquilo, era una pesadilla, solo era una pesadilla – decía mientras alejaba los mechones de cabello de su rostro para observar mejor la cicatriz la cual brillaba, débilmente, en tonos verdes – 

En la puerta de la habitación se podía observar a Remus con una preocupada expresión en su rostro, un poco más atrás a la señora Weasly que se encontraba abrazando a su marido, también se encontraba Severus Snape quien observaba toda la escena con un impasible rostro sin embargo sus ojos eran completa confusión. 

- ¿Qué haz visto Harry? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunto Albus mientras ayudaba a Harry a sentarse 

- Voldemort – respondió observando atentamente sus manos 

- Harry mírame – Dumbledore alza el rostro del joven – ¿qué viste? 

Harry se quedó un momento observando al director de Hogwarts... no le veía desde la escuela, desde que le confesó lo de la profecía, desde la muerte de Sirius... sentía que debía estar furioso con él, pero no podía, simplemente ese odio momentáneo se había desvanecido y también después de que le dijo que todo lo que había hecho lo hizo movido por un gran afecto que le tenía no podía odiarle. 

- Nada... nada – dijo bajando la mirada hacía las sabanas que le cubrían 

- Bien... sabes que si hay algo que quieras decir puedes hacerlo sin temor alguno – agregó Dumbledore antes de levantarse 

Los demás observaron a Harry un momento y después de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, si estaba completamente seguro le dejaron solo, Remus se hubiese quedado con el joven pero este le insistió que no había nada de que preocuparse, que todo había sido solo un sueño. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Pasaron unas semanas desde el incidente de Harry. Los ocupantes de la casa ya se habían acostumbrado a las pesadillas de Harry y a las respuestas de este _ 'Estoy bien, no se preocupen' _ pero no podían evitar el preocuparse por el joven. Lo único que podían hacer para tratar de evitar esas pesadillas era poniéndole muchas actividades durante el día para que terminará muy cansado y durante en la noche durmiera más tranquilo. 

Pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado, pues Dumbledore no consideraba seguro que saliera de los cuarteles, el joven se encontraba de un mal humor y no era que le desagradarán todas las actividades que le habían puesto hacer, pues aprendía magia con los aurores (el ministerio le había otorgado un permiso especial para hacer magia por ser quien era 'Harry Potter' y por la aparición de Voldemort deseaban que el joven pudiese defenderse) Tonks, Kingsley, incluso Mad-Eye Moody se acercaba a darle un poco de la gran sabiduría que tenía, incluso Hermione se había puesto a enseñarle algo de Runas (a insistencia de Harry, debido al extraño anillo de sus sueños), y Ron siempre estaba dispuesto a unas partidas de ajedrez mágico. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se sintiera enjaulado, debido a esto... 

- Vamos Albus, ya casi terminan las vacaciones y Harry se la ha pasado encerrado, no creo que una vuelta por el callejón Diagon le haga daño – insistí Molly 

- Pero Molly... ah – suspiro – supongo que esta bien 

- Sin embargo, pienso que deberíamos ir algunos miembros de la orden – agregó Remus 

- Hum, no será muy necesario – agregó Albus 

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Remus temiendo que el director hubiese perdido la razón 

- Por que la señorita Granjer me ha dado una magnífica idea 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Callejón Diagon. La señora y el señor Weasly, sus hijos Ron y Ginny, Hermione, Remus y... un chico completamente desconocido, se acercaban a Gringotts. 

- ¿Todo bien? – le pregunta Remus al chico 

- Si... es muy extraño ir caminando sin que nadie te señale, pero se siente bien 

El chico llevaba el cabello un poco largo, el cual era de un café oscuro, unos ojos azul profundo muy parecidos a los de Sirius que no eran cubiertos por una gafas, su piel era de un tono blanco, vestía ropa muggle, un pantalón de mezclilla que le venía a la perfección y una holgada camisa blanca. 

- Entiendo – agregó Remus algo divertido observando el cambio de apariencia en Harry, si, por que ese era Harry, sin la cicatriz ni nada, un disfraz excelente 

Llegaron al banco de Gringotts y después de que Hermione hiciera un cambio de billetes salieron en dirección a las bóvedas, de esta manera Harry se enteró de que ahora la bóveda de los Black le pertenecía así como la que había sido de Sirius, esto sumado a la bóveda de los Potter le hacían extremadamente rico pues la fortuna Black era enorme. 

Después de tomar algo de dinero se fueron a comprar los libros de la escuela y Harry túnicas nuevas pues las que tenía ya no le venían, después de esto pasaron a saludar a los gemelos en su tienda la cual iba muy bien, por lo que habían decidido abrir otra en Hogsmead y debido al éxito que tenían sus hermanos menores también tuvieron túnicas nuevas para la escuela. Después de esto Harry les invitó una deliciosa nieve a cada uno. Pero... todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad... se encontraban en la neveria cuando todo empezo... gritos... 

- ¡¡Mortifagos!! ¡¡Mortifagos!! – comenzaron los gritos desesperados 

Y lo que antes había sido un hermoso día para disfrutarlo con la familia mientras se hacían las compras, se convirtió en un día de terror. 

- Molly quédate con ellos – dijo Arthur a su esposa 

- Pero... 

- No te preocupes Molly, estaremos bien – agregó Remus – Harry, no te muevas 

- Quiero ayudar 

- No es necesario, quédate aquí y no salgas 

Después de esto, Remus y Arthur salieron con las varitas en alto. 

Los pasillos del callejón Diagon se convirtieron en campos de batalla, sin embargo los mortifagos ganaban en un numero a los que trataban de enfrentarles pues no había muchos aurores y al parecer todavía no llegaban los refuerzos... era cuestión de segundos que llegasen decían los aurores y así paso. Pronto estuvieron los aurores y miembros de la orden peleando contra los mortífagos, pero el callejón Diagon se había convertido en zona de guerra... personas corriendo de un lado a otro, otras tantas ocultas en las diversas tiendas, uno que otro tirado en el piso. 

- No se preocupen, pronto pasara – decía la señora Weasly abrazando a su hija y tratando de sonar los más calmada que pudiera. 

Sin embargo... un grupo de mortifagos entraron a la nevería... las personas se quedaron petrificadas pues dentro de ella solo había mujeres y niños. 

- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí – dijo un mortifago observando a Ron y a Hermione – pero si son los amigos de Harry Potter 

- Fuera de aquí, largo – gritó Molly alzando su varita al igual que las otras dos señoras que se encontraban dentro de la nevería tratando de proteger a sus hijos 

- Sáquenos 

Con esto un pequeña batalla inicio entre los mortifagos y las tres señoras, Ron se escabulló fuera de la nevería para ir a pedir ayuda pues los mortifagos comenzaban a someter a las señoras. 

- Basta – grito Harry alzando la varita 

- Un chiquillo – río un mortifago – no puedes hacer magia o te sacan de la escuela 

- Eso crees – y con esto Harry comenzó un duelo con el mortífago quien se sorprendió al igual que los otros de que este chiquillo les costará tanto trabajo 

Pronto llegaron unos aurores, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos por que Harry pudo escuchar el grito de Hermione, quien caía inconsciente al suelo al lado de una asustada Ginny. 

- ¡¡Hermione!! – Harry gritó y después de sacar de la jugada al mortifago se apresuro a donde ella estaba 

Hermione tenía un fea herida y no dejaba de sangrar de la cabeza. _ Dios, que alguien me ayude _ se repetía Harry mentalmente y después pudo escuchar la fría risa del mortifago que le había hecho eso a Hermione 

- Eso se merecen los amigos de Harry Potter y mucho más 

Pero su risa fue callada por un _ Desmasius _ que le lanzó Remus quien llegaba justo a tiempo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Harry se encontraba en el ático, ya con el cabello negro, la cicatriz en su frente y su piel moreno, pero no con los anteojos, pues le quitaron el disfraz en St. Mungo's y no teniendo sus anteojos a la mano decidieron dejarle sin la miopía, y después de llegar a la casa se había encerrado en el ático. 

Lo que había dicho el medimago aún giraba en su cabeza... _'le aplicaron un terrible cruciatus' _... _ 'sus gritos no se escucharon pues usaron un silencio'_... al igual que las palabras del mortifago... _ 'eso se merecen los amigos de Harry Potter' _. 

- Mi culpa – dijo derramando unas lagrimas – siempre es mi culpa 

Las lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos, surcando su rostro y dejando su rastro. Otra vez volvía a sentir esa sensación de no querer ser él, de dejar de ser Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió al parecer solo para causarle tormento a las personas que le quería y se le acercaban. 

Vio un pequeño destello y sus ojos se posaron en una figura que era cubierta por una gran manta... se acerco movido por la curiosidad y, tomando la manta con ambas manos descubrió el objeto, cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con _ El Espejo de Oesed _... y después observó su reflejo... y el reflejo de sus padre sonriéndole afablemente y después vio a Sirius quien le saludaba desde el lado de su padre con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar más abundantemente que antes... 

- Perdóname Sirius – dijo mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el espejo – perdónenme mamá, papá – recargando su frente sobre la fría y lisa textura del espejo – ustedes murieron para salvarme y tan solo he resultado ser una carga para todos – sus lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el espejo – si tan solo, pudiese irme, a un lugar lejos, muy lejos de aquí, de ellos... no quiero verlos, no quiero que sufran por mi culpa – el marco del espejo comenzó a brillar mientras la superficie del espejo comenzaba a empañarse 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


El profesor Dumbledore llegó a los cuarteles de la orden... 

- Ginny ¿haz visto a Harry? 

- No, profesor – contesto algo desganada y triste 

- Creo que le vi irse al ático, justo después de que llegáramos – respondió Remus 

- Bien, muy bien, iré a verle 

El profesor comenzó a subir las escaleras. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


- No soy un buen mago – dijo Harry mientras observaba su varita y la paseaba por sus manos, aún recargado en el espejo, sin darse cuenta de los cambios que ocurrían en el espejo el cual ahora ya no tenía una imagen reflejada sino que parecía que estaba lleno de niebla – solo soy un peligro para ellos, una carga... deseo irme de aquí, deseo irme lejos para no dañarle 

El espejo entero irradió una luz que no paso desapercibida por Harry pero ya era demasiado tarde, la antes dura textura del espejo ahora parecia como agua y Harry comenzó a caer indudablemente. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Dumbledore ya casi llegaba al atico cuando una tremenda luz salió de las ranuras de la puerta, luz que no paso desapercibida por Remus quien comenzó a correr hacia el ático. Albus se apresuró y abrió la puerta, utilizando la magia de su varita, para tan solo ver como Harry atravesaba el espejo... y desparecía por completo. 

* * *

** Espero les guste este primer capítulo y también el fanfic, porfavor, mándenme un review aunque sea solo para decirme 'tu fic es una porquería ya no escribas' ^_^U p '¡Lo leí!' o 'Ya que' jejeje. **


	2. Lagrimas

** ¡¡Gracias!! Gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de enviarme un review, se los agradezco de todo corazón T_T y ¡¡Feliz Año nuevo!! Si, ya se que estoy un poco atrasada pero más vale tarde que nunca ^_^ **   
** Otro asunto... este fic lo voy a escribir siguiendo la trama de la película, pero quizá de vez en cuando vean algo del libro, por supuesto que unas cosillas se cambiarán debido a que el lindo Harry está dentro del fic... bueno, bueno, a contestar reviews. **   
  
** _:** Eh... que puedo decir... gracias por enviarme un review, solo hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte... ^_^U 'esto es increíble', lo tomo como bueno o como malo? Si lo fue escrito de forma er, como comentario que indica que no te ha gustado, pues, quizá sea la idea de juntar esos dos libros, simplemente puedo decir que aprecio que me lo digas, sin embargo es una idea que me llego y quise escribirla, aun así te agradezco mucho el review ^_^   
** Victor Zarzo:** T_T muchas gracias, realmente te agradezco esos ánimos que me das y bueno, trataré de seguir haciendo capítulos que te gusten ^_^   
** Daiko Black:** ¿de verdad te ha gustado? T_T no sabes lo preocupada que estaba de que no fuera así ¡¡gracias!! Y prometo que seguiré adelante.   
** Looony Moony:** Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado... ¡¡Gracias!! Y porrr supuesto que seguiré escribiendo ;-) es algo que me gusta mucho.   
** GaRrY:** Hooola… T_T me alegra tanto que te guste mi fic, muchas gracias, no sabes como me alegra eso, espero que este capítulo también te agrade. Gracias.   
** Noega:** Hola ^_^... jejeje en eso tienes razón casi no hay fics en español donde junten Harry Potter con El señor de los anillos, esa fue una de las razones que me llevaron a escribir este y, pues, la otra fue la tercera película. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas mandado un review T_T muchas gracias, y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, gracias.   
** Allison Black:** ^o^ ¡Muchas Gracias! Te agradezco mucho que hayas leído mi fanfic. Jejejeje, si entiendo, ^_^ todo mundo desea ver a Legolas y Aragorn _o_ a quien no jejeje. Sip, no te preocupes seguiré escribiendo, por supuesto, en este capítulo ya sale el lindo Aragorn, espero que te agrade. Gracias por leer mi fic.   
** Patry:** Hooola ^o^ te agradezco mucho que hayas leído mi fic, no sabes como me alegra que lo hayas hecho y te agradezco todavía más el review que me enviaste. Y ¿qué es eso de la Orden Siriusana? ^_^ es una duda que siempre he tenido.   
** Seck:** Hola T_T no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya gustado mi fic, y sobre todo la idea es que hay personas que no les agrada mucho un crossover con estas dos grandes historias. Sip, no te preocupes ^o^ la voy a continuar.   
  
** Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter ni tampoco de El señor de los anillos, cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos dueños... de aceptar que me pertenecen me enviarían a un manicomio, sin contar el juicio donde tendría que estar ^_^U **   


* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 2 **   
** Lagrimas **

* * *

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo que cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba por culpa del dolor que le acosaba, mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas... ¡Es que acaso esos sueños jamás dejarían de atormentarlo! No, jamás lo dejarían, jamás volvería a dormir tranquilamente, y lo aceptaba, por que sabía que se merecía ese tormento y más. Sin embargo, algo lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos, esto era el simple hecho de que no se encontraba en su habitación de _Privet Drive_, ni en la de _Grimmauld Place_ ¡ni siquiera se encontraba sobre una suave y cálida cama! Harry se levantó lentamente, pues el dolor de su cuerpo le impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento sin torturar alguna parte de su cuerpo. 

Harry se quedó perplejo al observar donde había estado recostado, lo que él suponía había sido desde poco antes del comienzo de la pesadilla. 

Unas cuantas hojas secas y la fría tierra habían sido la cama del niño-que-vivió, incluso podía sentir la poca tierra que se había incrustado sobre la morena piel de su rostro y de su brazo. 

Se sacudió cuidando de no provocarse dolor. Después, observó atentamente su alrededor mientras se llevaba una mano para acomodar sus anteojos... ¡cual fue su sorpresa al no tocar la unión metálica que se suponía debía de estar sobre su nariz! Y lo recordó. Recordó todo... desde que le habían puesto su gran disfraz para poder ir al _Callejón Diagon_ hasta lo eventos del ático, y debido a estos recuerdos supo que no le habían quitado el hechizo a sus ojos, para _'reponerle'_ su miopía, por que todo el disfraz se lo habían quitado en _St. Mungo's_ y al no tener sus anteojos al alcance no le habían _'repuesto'_ la miopía. 

Al recordar todo comenzó a maldecirse mentalmente mientras una rabia inundaba su interior... otra vez, otra vez por su culpa alguien a quien el quería mucho había sido lastimado, su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger... y es que parecía que el destino se empeñara en hacerle sufrir y a las personas que le rodeaban... no, el destino no... Voldemort... y pensó si no sería mejor dejarse matar por él, dejar que la profecía se cumpliera y de esta manera dejar de dañar a las personas que le rodeaban... 

De nuevo una gran tristeza le invadía... hubiese jurado que una docena de _dementores_ se encontraban rodeándole pues sintió como la poca alegría que le quedaba era absorbida por un gran vacío, dejándolo sin fuerzas ni ganas de reponerse a nada, hundiéndolo en una total depresión. 

Lágrimas humedecieron los hermosos ojos verdes, empañándolo todo, impidiéndole ver con claridad lo que se encontraba frente a él. 

El crujir de las hojas y ramas secas en frente de él llamó su atención, más por reflejos que por el deseo de defenderse de cualquier cosa que saliera de entre los árboles y arbustos. 

Y entonces lo vio, tan claro como sus ojos cegados por las lagrimas se lo permitieron... una figura... la figura de un hombre que se acercaba a él articulando palabras que sus oídos no podían descifrar debido al estado de debilidad en el que se encontraba... y entonces, sus empañados ojos pudieron distinguir el cabello oscuro y un poco largo... y la complexión del hombre... Sirius... fue lo único que su cerebro le mandó por respuesta a todas las órdenes que Harry le mandaba. 

- ... Sirius... – pronunció en un susurró muy débil, pero que el otro pudo captar 

El joven se acercó tambaleante a la figura que se encontraba frente él, pues esta se había detenido al escuchar el nombre que salió de los labios del joven. 

- ... perdóname... trate pero... no pude... – decía mientras avanzaba – no pude... – más lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas – y ahora también le he fallado a Hermione... si tan solo... 

Harry ya no pudo avanzar más por que sus fuerzas se habían agotado por completo y su cuerpo se negaba acatar los deseos del joven, y por esta razón comenzó a caer, presa de un terrible sueño. 

Asustado, Harry se dio cuenta de que una vez más no lo había alcanzado, de que una vez más caería atrás del velo sin que él pudiera hacer algo, pero... no cayó al suelo, sino que unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su caída, y se dio cuenta de que lo había atrapado... 

- Me alegra haberte encontrado... Sirius – susurró feliz antes de caer de nuevo en un sueño profundo 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Dos personas se encontraban caminando sobre alfombra hecha de hojas y ramas secas, en medio del vasto bosque de grandes y hermosos árboles.

Uno de ellos tenía una hirsuta cabellera oscura con mechones canosos, un poco larga, y un par de ojos grises y perspicaces sobre un rostro moreno; sus ropas eran de tonos oscuros; atada al cinturón llevaba una espada que iba dando leves golpes sobre su cadera; un manto pesado, de color verde oliva, manchado por muchos viajes, le envolvía ajustadamente el cuerpo; unas botas de cuero blando, que le calzaban muy bien, pero que habían sido muy usadas y estaban ahora cubiertas de barro. 

El otro era alto y erguido, el cabello de oro resplandeciente, la cara joven y hermosa, libre de temores y luminosa de alegría; los ojos brillantes y vivos, y la voz como una música; había sabiduría en aquella frente y fuerza en aquella mano; tenía unas curiosas orejas que terminaban en punta, nada parecidas a las de los hombres, y esto era por que él era un elfo, más no un simple elfo, un señor de los elfos. 

- _ Me alegra que hayas regresado Aragorn _ - dijo el elfo 

- _ Si, a mi también me alegra, sin embargo, últimamente siento como Sauron vuelve a tomar poder, Glorfindel _

- _ También lo he sentido, y mi corazón me dice que pronto pasará algo terrible _

- _Si_

- _ Pronto amigo mío, llegará tu turno para tomar el lugar que te corresponde entre los grandes reyes _

- _ Lo he sentido, mi corazón me lo dice, sin embargo... _

Los dos amigos detuvieron su plática al escuchar el crujir de unas hojas y ramas secas. 

- _Man ta raika? _ (What is wrong?) – preguntó Glorfindel 

- _No lo sé, ire a investigar _

Aragorn se adelantó un poco, pues había escuchado el crujir de unas ramas secas mientras Glorfindel se quedaba un poco atrás aguzando el oído por si escuchaba algún otro ruido que les indicará que alguien les estaba siguiendo. 

Aragorn avanzó cautelosamente mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la empuñadura de su espada, preparándose para pelear en caso de ser necesario. Pronto comenzó a distinguir una figura que se alzaba entre los árboles... una solitaria figura... conforme se fue acercando a ella, se dio cuenta de que desenvainar su espada no iba a ser necesario y toda la cautela con la que había estado actuando hasta el momento fue remplazada por sorpresa, al observar más atentamente al que se encontraba frente a él... un chico, que aparentaba una edad de 15 años, quizá un poco más, no era muy alto, y era de complexión delgada, sin embargo lo que más resaltaba del chico eran sus ojos verdes, que se encontraban ahora llenos de lagrimas que resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas. 

Aragorn se acercó cautelosamente al joven, pues lo ultimo que deseaba era asustarle. 

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó lentamente dándole a entender que no deseaba dañarle - ¿Estas solo? – acercándose lentamente al chico 

- ... Sirius... – pronunció en un susurro, pero tan débil que apenas Aragorn pudo entender ocasionando que este se detuviera tanto en su habla como en su andar 

¿Sirius? ¿Había escuchado bien? Posiblemente el nombre de algún amigo... le había confundido con él, y no era para menos, el chico se le veía bastante cansado y estaba cubierto de tierra, como si hubiese dormido sobre ella, además de que se le veía muy triste, demasiado, tanto que él mismo, Aragorn, podía sentir como esa tristeza le tocaba el corazón. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el joven.

- ... perdóname... trate pero... no pude... – dijo el joven mientras avanzaba lenta y tambaleantemente a él – no pude... – más lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas – y ahora también le he fallado a Hermione... si tan solo... 

Definitivamente esa tristeza le iba a romper el corazón, ver al chico en ese estado ¿Qué le había pasado para irradiar tal tristeza? 

Vio como el joven comenzaba a caer por la falta de fuerzas en su cuerpo, y también pudo ver el miedo que había inundado su joven rostro. Aragorn se movió rápido para atraparle e impedir que cayera al suelo. 

- Me alegra haberte encontrado... Sirius – susurró feliz antes de caer de nuevo en un sueño profundo 

Aragorn sonrió al sentir una pizca de felicidad en la voz del joven. Después lo cargó para llevarlo a donde su amigo para después regresar a Rivendel y una vez ahí él mismo iba a procurar que el chico se restableciera, tanto de cuerpo como de alma. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Glorfindel se encontraba esperando a que su amigo regresase pues su fino oído le había dicho que ya no había nadie más a su alrededor con excepción de los animales que habitaban en el bosque. 

El sonido de unas pisadas le hizo saber que Aragorn se acercaba a él. Pronto vio su figura, la cual se acercaba lentamente, sin embargo llevaba algo en los brazos, una figura humana. 

- _Man ta raika? _ (What is wrong?) – preguntó Glorfindel a Aragorn cuando lo vio llegar con Harry en brazos - _Man ta yana? _ (What's that) – preguntó curioso al ver al chico - _E kena nin seldo_ (He looks like a child) 

- _E ta seldo... _ (He is a child…) – le respondió Aragorn 

- ¿Por qué le haz traído contigo? – preguntó Glorfindel observando atentamente las extrañas ropas del chico 

- Estaba solo, y se desmayo, además de que cuando le encontré estaba llorando, con una gran tristeza reflejada en sus ojos 

- Entiendo... te haz dado cuenta de cómo viste, nunca había visto este tipo de ropas, en ningún lugar y he visitado muchos 

- Ahora que le veo mejor, tienes razón, yo tampoco había visto este tipo de ropas – agregó Aragorn observando el extraño atuendo del chico 

- Posiblemente este perdido, es muy joven, no pasa de los 17 años 

- Si – dijo Aragorn mientras recostaba al chico sobre uno de los mantos que llevaba y comenzaba a revisarle para saber sino llevaba alguna herida 

- Espera – le detuvo Glorfindel – mira eso – observando atentamente la frente de Harry – que cicatriz más extraña y no solo eso, puedo sentir un gran poder emanando de ella... además de que mira como sostiene esa vara de madera 

- Es muy curiosa – dijo Aragorn observando al chico mientras le quitaba la vara y la guardaba – creo que debemos llevarlo con Lord Elrond 

- Si, una vez allá esperaremos a que el chico nos cuente su historia 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

- Sirius – murmuro Harry entre sueños – no... perdóname – una solitaria lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla 

Harry abrió los ojos mientras se deshacía de la terrible pesadilla que acababa de tener... se sentía tan débil ¿qué le había pasado para que sintiera esa tremenda debilidad? Pero se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba... se sentó asustado y observo que se encontraba sobre una suave cama y de lo hermosa de la habitación, la cual tenía una gran ventana que daba a un vasto y hermoso bosque. 

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? – y recordó - ... el _Espejo de Oesed_... pero... por qué... cómo...? ... ¡Sirius! – se levantó rápidamente de la cama pero al hacerlo un fuerte mareo le sobrevino obligándolo a sentarse al borde de ella 

- ¡Eh! Tranquilo, no hay prisa por irse – dijo una voz desde la puerta 

Aragorn había entrado a la alcoba del extraño joven que había encontrado en el bosque y presenció su rápido levantar, y ahora observaba como el chico buscaba algo desesperadamente. 

Harry tan pronto escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, buscó rápidamente su varita pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, así que solo se limito a observar al hombre que había entrado a la habitación. 

- Buscabas esto – lanzándole la varita – la sostenías fuertemente cuando te encontré 

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Harry levantándose lentamente de la cama tomando fuertemente la varita entre sus manos y listo para alzarla de ser necesario - ¿y dónde estoy? – agregó observando la habitación con sus vívidos ojos verdes 

- Mi nombre es Aragorn y estás en Rivendell, la casa de Lord Elrond – dijo Aragorn 

- .... ¿Rivendell? – preguntó Harry - ... ¿esta en Inglaterra? 

- ¿Inglaterra? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Aragorn algo confundido - 

Harry se quedo completamente sorprendido al escuchar lo que salió de los labios de Aragorn... 

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Aragorn pues no deseaba todavía interrogar al chico con respecto a su origen, ya lo haría en otro momento 

- ... Harry... Harry Potter – dijo mirando a Aragorn 

- Un placer Harry – decia pensando que el nombre del chico era extraño - 

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abría, dejando entrar a Glorfindel. 

- Ah, Aragorn, me alegra haberte encontrado, Lord Elrond me pidió que le informásemos en cuanto nuestro pequeño huésped despertara – Glorfindel poso sus ojos sobre la figura de Harry – ah, veo que ya ha despertado ¿Cómo te encuentras joven señor? 

- ... bien... – se limito a decir Harry 

- Aún se encuentra débil, pero supongo que ya podemos llevarle ante Lord Elrond – dijo Aragorn observando curiosamente al chico 

- Si, es lo mejor – después agregó en Quenya - _Lord Elrond esta intrigado por su extraña cicatriz_

- Entonces vayamos con Lord Elrond – se acercaba al chico - ¿deseas que te de una mano? 

- No... no, gracias – decía parándose para después quedarse observando las extrañas ropas que llevaba, todas en tonos blancos: una camisa holgada con mangas largas que tenia un pequeño corte justo arriba en el cuello que era en forma de V, y unos pantalones holgados 

- Si no te gusta podemos hacer que las cambien – ofrecía Aragorn quien le había tomado cariño al chico mientras le ayudaba a calzarse las botas... por algún extraño motivo le recordaba a él 

- No... están bien... gracias – agradeciendo que Aragorn le ayudará a calzarse esas extrañas botas 

Glorfindel observaba como su amigo le había tomado afecto al chico y no era de extrañarse, es decir, se lo habían encontrado en una situación muy penosa y él sabía que a Aragorn le recordaba a él, y Glorfindel así lo pensaba, no conocía al chico pero podía sentir el mismo tipo de aura que rodeaba a su amigo Aragorn. 

De esta manera los tres salieron de la alcoba de Harry en dirección a la sala donde les esperaba Lord Elrond. 

* * *

** Espero que este capítulo los haya complacido ^_^ sino fue así favor de enviarme un review... ¬¬ si, esta bien, tan solo estoy dando excusas para que me manden reviews, pero que puedo hacer, realmente me fascina conocer que opinan de este fic... una vez más, gracias por leerlo, realmente me siento muy feliz de que lo hagan... aunque siento que estuvo muy corto, realmente lo siento, bueno, aqui esta. **

** Un favor enorme... alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar hechizos, de los que usan en _Harry Potter_ es que los necesitó, gracias ^_^ **

** Por cierto, muchas de las frases en _Quenya_ no fueron hechas por mí, sino por _Jess S_ la autora del fanfic _There and Back Again_ así que lean ese fic esta muy bueno. **


	3. Nuevas Clases

** ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡Ningún personaje me pertenece! T_T Creen que estaría metida en mi casa de tener todo el dinero que Rowling, dueña de _Harry Potter_, tiene... además de que Tolkien me enviaría todo un ejercito de _ Balrogs_. ^_^U **   
  
** Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de enviarme un review, realmente se los agradezco ya que me motivan a seguir con esta loca idea. **   
** Gracias también a Victor Zazo ^o^ que me ha mandado una lista de los hechizos de _Harry Potter_, que me ayudará muchiiiiisimo. **  
** ¡Contestemos reviews! **   
  
** Daiko BlacK:** HOooola ^o^, haber dime a quien no le gusta Aragorn *_* si esta muy bien el hombre con ganas de comerselo completito (^_^U complejo vampírico). Jejejeje Paciencia que Harry tendrá mcuhas aventuras en la Tierra Media además de que Aragorn le puede enseñar un truco o dos. Realmente te agradezco el review muy alentador (... aparte de que me haces pensar en Aragorn ^_^U), espero que este capítulo te agrade.   
** Sly:** ¿Muy corto el capítulo? ^_^U Lo mismo pensé antes de publicarlo, pero por más que exprimía a mi cerebro no salía ni una gota de ideas jejeje, espero que este capítulo no se te haga tan corto (T_T me esforce por hacerlo más largo) y te agradezco el review ¡Muchas gracias!   
** _:** Hooola que bueno que te ha gustado ^_^... aunque esa rayita se ve algo rara... y sip, ya había pensado inventarme los hechizos jejeje ya hasta me baje diccionarios de Latín _o_ aunque va a ser algo dificil, solo espero tener más suerte que con el _Quenya_   
** Selene:** T_T Gracias, me alegra que se te haya hecho interesante (considerando las 'enorme porras' que me hecha mi hermana _o_ ya había pensado que no lo era). Y confía, por supuesto que lo seguiré ^o^   
** GaRrY: ** Hooooola ^^ ¡seguiré! ¡seguiré! ^o^ Gracias por enviarme el review me alenta que me digas que esta bien ^o^   
** Looony Moony:** ^o^ Gracias por seguir leyendo este loco fic (y sobre todo por decir que esta muy bueno T_T) espero que te guste este capítulo.   
** Victor Zarzo: ** Hola ^^ Gracias por el review. Y bueno, eso de toque de tristeza sip, tienes razón, pero se metió en el fic sin siquiera ser llamado y no te preocupes que pronto habra más alegría, los compañeros de Harry (sobre todo los divertidos Gimli, Merry y Pippin) le van a dar momentos alegres. Con respecto a lo de romance, pues, realmente no se me dan muy bien así que este fic estará libre de eso (al menos eso es lo que me dice mi cerebro). Y lo de _Glorfindel_ esta abajito ^_^ por si acaso fue duda general. Y por lo de las armas, hum, me agrada ¿que ideas tienes en mente? ;-P   
** Sally:** Hola Sally, descuida, me ayudó lo que me dijiste acerca de los hechizos y fue por esto que me puse a buscar ^_^ encontre varias páginas web donde venían algunos de ellos a parte de que me enviaron una lista de ellos ¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡Ah si! Gracias por leer este fic y por enviarme un review, es muy alentador encontrarte con uno cada vez que entras al correo, así que muchas gracias ^o^  
** .:** Jejejeje hola er señorita o señor puntito ^_^U "Aragorn no tiene pelo canoso" bueno, en la película realmente que lo ponen muy bien (*-* no me quejo) solo que cuando hice esta descripción me lleve por lo que dice el libro, después de todo Aragorn tiene 87 años, jejeje, no te asustes, lo que pasa es que Aragorn pertenece a una raza de hombres conocida como _Númenóreanos_ o los llamados _Dúnedain_ y no es que estuviera viejo (ya sabes lo de las canas ^^U) pero era por que había pasado por muchas cosas, además de que a Tolkien le encantá poner er personas de edad avanzada en sus relatos, pero no te preocupes que seguirá siendo el mismo Aragorn ^^U prometó pegarme más a lo de la película. Siento si te molesto un poquito ^^U ¡Oh si! Gracias por el review y por leer el fic.  
** Kathy stgqvk:** Hoooola ^o^ ¡Exacto! Casi no hay X-over de estos libros, ^^ esa fue una de las razones que me llevo a escribirlo jejeje. Y gracias T_T me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, y también me alegra mucho tu review jejeje ojala te siga gustando la historia, si no es así mandame un review ^^U ... _o_ esta bien tan solo es una excusa para que me escribas. Nos vemos y gracias por leer este fic.  
** Elia:** Hola ^_^ pues he estado muy bien gracias por preguntar, espero que también tu, jeje ¿Tu crees que no confundo todo? Que bueno, por que a veces me parece que lo hago jejeje ^^U Y, sip, voy a continuarla >.   
**¿Quién es Glorfindel?** Bueno, este es un personaje que sale en los libros pero no en las películas, decidí ponerlo por que es un amigo de Aragorn y no quería que anduviera caminando solito por el bosque. Pero aquí les doy información más completa sacada de _ Guía completa de la Tierra Media (A-G)_.  
_Glorfindel: ("cabellos dorados") Señor Eldarin de gran poder, probablemente de la Casa de Finarfin. Al parecer en la época de la GA en Rivendel era el segundo Elfo más importante después de Elrond... En 3018 conoció y protegió a Frodo y a sus compañeros cuando estos iban camino a Rivendel_** -no se si recuerden que en la primer película Arween llega con Aragorn y los hobbits, y luego se lleva a Frodo ¿si? Bueno, pues en el libro es Glorfindel el que hace eso... sucede que el director de las películas (^^U no recuerdo el nombre) deseaba darle más 'cosas que hacer' a las mujeres pues en el libro no tienen gran actuación, pero no se preocupen ;-) seguiré, la mayor parte del tiempo, eventos de la película- **_, y luchó contra los Nazgûl en el Vado de Bruinen. El caballo de Glorfindel era el corcel blanco Asfaloth. _ **^_^ El caballito que se lleva Arween en la película no es otro que Asfaloth... pobrecito de Glorfindel, se quedó sin salir en la película y sin su caballito.**   
Para mayor información chequen en: __  
  
** ¡Al fin el capítulo 3! ^o^ Solo espero que lo disfruten y que realmente este haciendo bien mi trabajo. **   


* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 3 **  
** Nuevas Clases **  


* * *

Harry se encontraba en una de las hermosas salas de _Rivendel_, una que daba a un bello desfiladero, vistiendo prendas en tono verde oscuro. A decir verdad le quedaban muy bien, había crecido durante el mes que estuvo de vacaciones, sin contar lo que creció durante el año escolar, y tenía una complexión atlética gracias a los duros entrenamientos de _Quidditch_, y los tantos problemas que llegaba a él. 

Había pasado una semana desde que Aragorn y Glorfindel le encontraron en el bosque, al igual que una semana desde su entrevista con Lord Elrond, señor de Rivendel, y desde que este le había permitido quedarse en sus territorios, mientras se recuperaba y _averiguaban_ de donde venía y quien pudo haber dejado a un chico en el bosque. 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

Harry se encontraba en una hermosa habitación que estaba adornada por libreros tallados perfectamente en madera oscura y que contenían docenas de libros con atractivas cubiertas en un material que parecía ser piel. Se encontraba entre Aragorn y Glorfindel, frente al que llamaban _Lord Elrond_

El rostro de Elrond no tenía edad; no era ni joven ni viejo, aunque uno podía leer en él el recuerdo de muchas cosas, felices y tristes. Tenía el cabello oscuro como las sombras del atardecer, y ceñido por una corona de plata; los ojos eran grises y en ellos había una luz semejante a la luz de las estrellas. Era el señor de Rivendel, poderoso tanto entre los elfos como entre los hombres. 

- Lord Elrond, he aquí aquel que fue encontrado en el bosque – dijo Glorfindel extendiendo una mano para señalar a Harry quien se encontraba algo nervioso por la imponente figura del señor de Rivendel 

- Veo que al fin haz despertado – dirigiendose a Harry – dormir un día completo es realmente una rareza, por lo que puedo suponer que estabas demasiado débil – dijo para aumentar el asombro de Harry 

- ¿Un día? – se preguntó a si mismo en un, apenas audible, murmullo 

- Así es, admito que ya nos tenías preocupados – dijo Aragorn – aunque debías de despertar tarde o temprano, ya sea por tus propias fuerzas o por la magia de Lord Elrond 

¿Magia? Se preguntó Harry internamente mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en la figura de Aragorn para después posarla en la figura de Elrond. 

- Pero dinos tu nombre, joven señor – le instó Elrond 

- ... Harry... Harry Potter – respondió mientras bajaba un poco la mirada 

- ¿Y qué hacías, Harry Potter, dentro de mis bosques? ¿acaso estabas perdido? – interrogo Elrond 

- No... si, es decir... realmente no lo se... todo parece tan confuso... ni siquiera sé en donde me encuentro... – y añadió al sentir la mirada de los tres adultos – bueno, a parte de que este lugar se llama Rivendel no se nada más... estoy algo confundido 

- Oh... – observándolo atentamente - acércate joven Harry Potter – dijo Elrond 

Harry se acerco lentamente al señor de Rivendel, y una vez hecho esto, el medio elfo se agachó y, levantando el rostro de Harry, observó atentamente la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo. Aragorn y Glorfindel observaron atentamente, sin siquiera emitir un solo sonido. 

- Una cicatriz muy interesante – separándose del joven – sería posible saber donde consiguió semejante rareza 

- En un accidente – respondió encontrando muy interesante el piso 

- ... – Elrond le envió unas miradas a Glorfindel y a Aragorn, para después – bueno, supongo que deberá quedarse en Rivendel hasta que se encuentre completamente recuperado – y agregó observando a Aragorn – y después de eso, veremos que hacer con el joven, pues sería una mala idea regresarlo con los familiares que lo dejaron en este bosque en semejante debilidad – Aragorn sonrió ante esto 

- Me haré cargo de que el chico no se meta en problemas, Lord Elrond – dijo Aragorn 

- Que así sea... Bienvenido a Rivendel, Harry Potter 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin del Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

Harry se encontraba sentada sobre el borde de la ventana; tanto tiempo estar volando sobre una escoba y jugar como _Seeker_ te enseñaba a no temerle a las alturas. El viento mecía su largo cabello, cuyos mechones se iban a su cara para picarle la piel morena de su rostro y posándose uno que otro sobre sus hermosos ojos verdes. 

Tan metido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. 

- Ezellahen – dijo una suave voz 

Harry dio media vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con el nuevo ocupante de la sala, en una postura que incluso parecía agresiva, llevándose una mano a la espalda que era donde se encontraba su varita. 

Era Arwen Undómiel, la hija de Lord Elrond y, por lo que había podido observar, la amada de Aragorn. Era una de las criaturas más hermosas sobre la Tierra Media, la Estrella de la Tarde para su pueblo. Joven, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, su hermoso cabello sombrío se encontraba trenzado, los brazos eran blancos y el rostro claro, tersos, sin defectos, la luz de las estrellas brillaba en sus hermosos ojos grises. Había en ella verdadera majestad, y la mirada revelaba conocimiento y sabiduría. 

- ¿Qué temes Ezellahen? ¿Por qué siempre estas actúas como si te persiguieran? – preguntó de nuevo con una suave voz 

La 'joven' elfa había tomado un rápido aprecio por Harry y le llamaba _Ezellahen_ pues Harry tenía un par de hermosos ojos verdes los cuales resaltaban gracias a su cabello azabache. 

- Lady Arwen – pronunció algo avergonzado por su actitud agresiva mientras relajaba sus músculos 

- Aragorn te busca, Harry – decia mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven Potter – dice que te tiene un regalo, él y Glorfindel – añadió con una sonrisa - 

- Ahora mismo voy a buscarlos, Lady Arwen – dijo en tono de respeto para después encaminarse a la puerta, pero... 

- Tienes unos hermosos ojos, Ezellahen, pero puedo ver que una sombra de tristeza les impide mostrar al máximo su fuego interior, pues la mirada que hiciste hace un momento era la de un guerrero acostumbrado a pelear por su vida pero que esta cansado de hacerlo 

Después de esto, Harry salió de la sala, pues no sabia que decirle a la dama de Rivendel. 

- Ezellahen, se que hay una fuerza mayor dentro de ti, una fuerza que escondes – murmuró la dama antes de perderse en la hermosura del paisaje 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **   


Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina de Hogwarts, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus dedos los cuales hacia presión sobre su frente. Fawkes se encontraba en su lugar de siempre entonando bellas melodías para calmar al director de la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería. 

- Ah, Fawkes… ¿qué puedo hacer? Harry desapareció en mis propias narices y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo... sabía que el muchacho necesitaba ayuda, más nunca pensé que llegaría a conjurar un hechizo tan poderoso para alejarse de nosotros – exclamo con una expresión de cansancio 

- No es tu culpa Albus – dijo Remus quien acababa de entrar al despacho del director 

- Si lo es Remus, si tan solo le hubiese advertido a Harry al inicio de su quinto año, hubiese estado al tanto de que Voldemort pensaba atraerlo al _Departamento de Misterios_, y ahora, Harry se encuentra en un lugar extraño a mi, un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarle para traerle de vuelta... 

- Entonces solo nos queda esperar a que Harry encuentre la forma de regresar con nosotros – dijo Remus deseando que sus palabras se hicieran realidad 

- Y que deseé volver con nosotros 

- ... – Remus se sento en una de las sillas frente al gran escritorio - si tan solo Sirius estuviera aquí – se llevo ambas manos a su rostro – esto jamás hubiese pasado 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **   


Harry se apresuró por los distintos, y hermosos, pasillos hasta el lugar donde unos elfos le informaron que encontraría a Aragorn y a Glorfindel. 

Era cierto que llevaba una semana en esta hermosa casa, pero simplemente era demasiado grande para aprender todo de ella en tan solo una semana, además de que no dejaba de maravillarse con la delicadeza del paisaje... la casa parecía una con la naturaleza a su alrededor, con una armonía inimaginable. 

- ¡Ah, Harry! Me alegra que hayas llegado – exclamó Aragorn 

Aragorn venía del lado opuesto, al parecer había seguido con su búsqueda por el muchacho y ahora lo tenía en frente de él. 

- Me dijo Arwen que me buscabas 

- Así es, pero ven, vamos que Glorfindel nos espera 

Harry observó a Aragorn con una mirada de confusión. 

- Vamos Harry, sé que te gustará la sorpresa – dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven 

¿Y desde cuándo sabes tanto de mí? Se preguntó internamente Harry, pero decidió seguirlo, total, no iba a perder nada ¿verdad? 

  


Llegaron a un claro en el bosque, cerca del establo de Rivendel, ahí les esperaba Glorfindel con un hermoso caballo blanco al cual cepillaba en estos momentos. 

- ¡Harry! ¡Aragorn! 

Los dos se acercaron al elfo. 

- Mira este precioso caballo Harry, su nombre es Asfaloth 

- Es muy hermoso – dijo mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal 

- Desde que nos enteramos que no sabias montar, se nos metió la idea de enseñarte – le dijo Aragorn 

Harry lo miro confundido. 

- Y no solo eso, imagínate que el gran Aragorn también desea entrenarte en el arte de la espada – añadió Glorfindel 

- ¿Y esto lo hacen por? 

- Bueno, me he fijado que tienes unos grandes reflejos y el saber defenderte te ayudará mucho en estos tiempos, Harry – dijo Aragorn 

- ... pero no tengo armas, ni caballo 

- Caballos siempre se pueden comprar, además de que te podemos prestar uno – le dijo Glorfindel – lo importante es saber como hacerlo, además debemos darte una educación apropiada si vas a ser el protegido de Aragorn – añadió sonriendo 

- ¿Protegido? – se giró para observar a Aragorn 

- Si, pensé que al ya no regresar con las personas que te abandonaron en el bosque y el no poder quedarte en Rivendel pues los elfos se están marchando a los _Puertos Grises_, creí que lo mejor sería que anduvieras conmigo, es decir, mientras decides que hacer de tu vida 

- _... ya no regresar..._ – pensó Harry – _lejos de ellos los mantendré a salvo de mi... _

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te agrada la idea? – preguntó Aragorn quien le había tomado un gran aprecio al joven 

- ... de acuerdo 

- ¡Bien! Entonces, comencemos las clases 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


La noche llegó a Rivendel, inundándolo todo con su manto negro plagado de brillantes estrellas y con el silencio y tranquilidad característicos de aquella casa de elfos. 

- Ya no regresar... – se preguntó Harry mientras inspeccionaba su varita – con ellos... 

Harry, que hasta el momento se había encontrado sentado sobre una de las bancas dentro de uno de los hermosos jardines de Rivendel, se levantó, sintiendo la brisa de la noche acariciar su rostro y mecer sus cabellos. 

- Ni siquiera se donde estoy... oh, bueno, si sé – sonrió recordando cierta vez que Aragorn le había mostrado un mapa de la Tierra Media 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

Aragorn y Harry se encontraban observando atentamente una mesa, o mejor dicho lo que estaba sobre la mesa. 

- Haber Harry ¿seguro que no conoces Bree? ¿Rohan? ¿Gondor? 

- No... – posando sus ojos sobre el mapa que tenía por título _Tierra Media_ - ya se los dije... estoy algo confundido 

- Pero tanto como para no recordar siquiera Gondor – dijo después de soltar un suspiró – alguien debió haberte dado un duró golpe en la cabeza... – observó a Harry durante varios segundos 

- ... dices que el nombre de este lugar es Rivendel ¿cierto? – Aragorn asintió – entonces, nos encontramos en este lugar – señalando el mapa – esto es Gondor, esto es Rohan y esto es Bree... Comarca... ¿qué es la Comarca? 

- Esto va a ser largo – suspiró Aragorn 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin del Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

- Pero... – sonrió tristemente con los ojos posados sobre la varita que sostenía entre sus manos – aunque desee regresar, no puedo, por que ni siquiera sé como es que llegue aquí... sé que fue a través del espejo, pero, no se por que ocurrió eso... – suspiró cansadamente – y estoy comenzando a pensar, que es mejor estar aquí, lejos de ellos no los podré dañar y aquí Voldemort no me podrá torturar más... _Lumos_ - observo maravillado como la punta de su varita brillaba con una pequeña luz blanca, iluminando su rostro e irradiando a la vez una calidez que era perfectamente captado por su frío rostro – aunque las pesadillas parece que nunca me van a dejar... _Nox_ - la pequeña luz que había aparecido en la punta de su varita desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y la luz de las estrellas fue lo único que brillo sobre Harry una vez más. 

Entre los arbustos, una figura se aleja después de haber presenciado esto. 

* * *

** Si alguien desea amenazarme, prohibirme volver a poner un dedo sobre el teclado, felicitarme (¬¬ sueñas...), o cualquier otra loca idea que se les ocurra ¡manden un review! ^_^ Estaré más que contenta de leerlos y contestarlos ^o^ **   
**Una duda, er... ¡¿Quién quiere que Sirius Black regrese?!... favor de enviar review ^^U **   
**Otra cosa, _Ezellahen_ como se habran dado cuenta, es el nombre elfico que le dan a Harry, se me ocurrio que le dieran uno, después de todo vive con ellos... este, significa _ojos verdes_ T_T lamento si a alguna persona no le gustó, pero se me hizo que fuera esto lo más normal que le llamaran, pues a los que no son elfos les dan un nombre respecto a lo que les caracteriza, veamo: Aragorn le llamaban _Esthel_ pues significa 'esperanza' y el era la esperanza de los hombres, a Gandalf le llaman _Mithrandir_ que significa 'viajero gris' y Gandalf se la pasa de lado a lado 'viajando' y lo de gris ya saben _Gandalf the gray_.**  
**Algo más, ^^U y prometo ultimo punto, esta historia inicia, dentro de LotR, como un mes antes de que Aragorn llegara a Bree por Frodo y cia. Es todo, gracias por leer mis notas ^^U **  



	4. Seldo Istar

** Circe: ¡¿Qué dicen?! ¿Qué _Harry Potter_ es de Rowling? ¬¬ Pues claro que ya lo sabía.... **   
** Blue (musa de Circe) : Pero a que no sabías que _El Señor de los Anillos_ es de Tolkien**   
** Circe: ¬¬ Por supuesto que lo sabía, con quien te crees que estas hablando **  
** Blue: yo solo decía, con eso de que eres una despistada **  
** Circe: ¡¿Cuál despistada?! – ahorcando a su musa – **  
** Blue: ¡¡deja!! ¡¡Que no te vuelvo a inspirar!! **  
** Circe: je je je je – suelta a Blue – ^^U mejor continuemos **  
** Blue: ¬¬ loca **   
  
**Hola T_T siento mucho haberme retrasado en la publicación de este capítulo pero la escuela no me daba tiempo de escribirlo, se que dirán que acabo de entrar pero en verdad no me daba tiempo de escribir nada. Les pido una disculpa enorme T_T además de que ya he recibido mi castigo, llevo poco más de una semana enferma, esa es otra de las razones por las que no pude escribir T_T**  
** Victor Zarzo: ** Hola T_T sorry por lo de tu nombre, realmente no lo note hasta que subí el capi, parece ser que me comí una 'r' pero si se como se escribe ^^ no fue que se me olvido, ya sabes como son estas cosas de estar escribiendo, te comes letras y agregas otras. Y bueno, con respecto a eso de la magia, hum, no lo se, aunque si me gustaría que Gandalf le enseñará a Harry a controlar más su magia y quien sabe si hasta magia sin varita... con respecto a lo de Sirius, pues tengo una idea para el chico, así que aquí no será una resucitación por así decirlo ^^ ya verás, espero que te guste esa idea. Por lo de que esta muy cortito T_T lo sé, pero simplemente no se me da el alargarlo T_T. Y muchas gracias que si tomaré en cuenta tus ideas, eso de la escuela de magia de elfos no suena mal ;-). Nos vemos y muchas gracias por el review, tu ayuda, tus ideas y leer este fic.   
** Haftaman: **Holaaa ^^ muchas gracias por el review ¿seguro que te gusto el capí? T_T no sabes como me alegra eso, tan solo espero que te sigan gustando los demás. Grcias por el review y leer este fic T_T   
** Varie-de-Fanel: ** ¿Qué tal mamá de Van? ^o^ Sip, a mi también me pareció un buena idea mezclar HP y LotR, pero mira que estos reviews son muy útiles por que yo anduve buscando como loca fanfics donde los mezclaran pero simplemente no encontraba T_T y fue por eso que me decidí a escribir uno ¿Así que te ha gustado el nombre? Pues anduve preguntándole medio mundo (mis amig@s ^^U) si les gustaba el nombre T_T y me decían que no. OK, gracias por el review y por leer el fic (pss ya me leí tu fic y me ha gustado ^^).   
** kathy stgqvk: **Hoooola ^o^... pues parece que te voy a dar gusto por que van a salir los gemelos en este capí ^^ es que son taaaan lindos (bueno, que elfo no lo es). Y sip, tengo pensado que Gandalf le muestre un truco o dos a nuestro niño. Por lo que se refiere a quien vio a Harry ¡aquí lo ves! Y se aclaran muchas cosas. Me despido mas no sin antes agradecerte el review y por leer este fic ^^U aunque sea solo por el lindo Glorfindel, el bello Aragorn, y los exquisitos gemelos. Bye.   
** Elentari: ** Sip, yo concuerdo contigo T_T la muerte de Sirius fue injusta y yo esperaba lo mismo que tú... ^^U Hola, y bueno, regresando al tema inicial (_o_ que locuras hago) en este fic esa muerte injusta ¡no será muerte injusta! Pero esperar a verlo, solo suplico que les agrade la idea... gracias por enviarme el review (aunque estés desvariando.. personalmente eso hago yo muy seguido) y por leer este fic ^^   
** Sly:** T_T Hola, parece ser que me regañaste en este review T_T no es mi culpa que se tan corto (Blue: si lo es, lo que pasa es que por mas que te inspire tu cerebro no da para más) prometo que este si me esforcé en hacerlo más largo (Circe: déjame en paz) espero que te guste ^^... T_T y gracias por el review aunque me estés regañando (Blue: que bien merecido se lo tiene – limando sus uñas –)   
**Sara Fénix Black:** Hooooooola ^o^ me agrada que te haya gustado el fic (no sabes cuanto) y sip, yo también adoro a Tolkien (graaacias por sus lindos personajes) y acertaste va a ser LotR pero con Harry adentro (^^U que loca idea) solo espero que les guste pues para meter a Harry voy a tener que hacer unos cuantos cambios. Si, si, si ^o^ a mi también me encanta que Aragorn se haya encariñado con el chico, solo espera a ver la reacción de Sirius ante esto (... ^^ jejejejeje). Con respecto a lo de las razas, sip, por lo pronto lo clasifican en hombre-humano (no numenoreano) aunque después le van a clasificar en istari (ya ves que el chico sabe hacer magia ^^). Ok, gracias por el review (me ha alegrado el corazón ^^) y ten por seguro que puedo hacer que Sirius regresé (Circe: ^^ tengo una idea. Blue: gracias a mi por supuesto) y yo también espero ver a esos juntos (Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo, Sirius) será algo muuuy bueno.   
** Zala Black: **Hooooola ^o^ Sip, a mi también se me hace como que se parecen esos dos (Frodo y Harry) y mientras se desarrolla la historia la decisión de Frodo ayudará a Harry a aceptar su destino. Jajajajaja yo también creo que son parientes, quiza hasta hermanos perdidos. ^^ Una vez más gracias por el review (saben muy bien que me encantan @@) y por leer este fic. Nos vemos ^^   
** Daiko BlacK: ** ¡¡Na no da!! ^o^ Tienes razón cualquiera que diga que no le gusta Aragorn esta loco (^^U creeme conozco chicos a los cuales les gusta). ^^ Que bueno que tengas paciencia (la voy a necesitar T_T la escuela me absorbe y acabo de entrar) y sip, tengo pensado poner a Sirius (ejem, me encant Sirius y quiero verlo al lado de Aragorn) ya verás jajaja – risa diabólica. ^^ me despido y gracias por el review (me encanto el saludo Shuichi) y espero que sigas leyendo este fic (^^U pienso que a K-san le encantaría). Nos vemos y te cuidas.   
** Meimi Malfoy:** T_T Hola, no sabes lo feliz que me pone que te haya gustado este loco fic... Sip, a mi también me gustan los x-over son unos de mis favoritos, solo espero que este se convierta en uno bueno. Jajaja sip, yo también estoy que muero por ver a Harry mini-dunedain :D~ pero por supuesto que debe sufrir en el proceso (aunque sea un poquito XD). Nos vemos y gracias por el review ^^   
** Txiri: ** Hoola ^_^ Sip, esa es básicamente la idea que tengo, que Sirius aparezca en la Tierra Media e intente convencer a Harry de regresar con él XD solo espero que el dunedain (Aragorn) no le de muchos problemas. Y no, para nada son locuras, la muerte de Sirius fue injusta T_T Ok, nos vemos y gracias por el review (y tu opinión) y por leer este loco x-over.   
** Sally:** ^^U Hola, sip, parece ser que eres una chica que le gusta las actualizaciones rápidas (te entiendo *_*) eres siempre la que me apura a actualizar (^^U aunque creo que ahora me tarde más, pero tengo una perfecta excusa... le escuela T_T que no me deja escribir) ^o^ Gracias por los ánimos, espero que este capí te guste ^^ y gracias por tu review y por leer este fic.   
** Agus y Moony:** Hola Futura reina de Rohan ^o^ (solo espero que mi prima no lea esto si no va a intentar degollarte ^^U habría sangre por el lindo de Eomer) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic T_T sip, realmente lindo que te haya gustado. Jajajaja y por supuesto que Sirius regresa, jajaja aunque va a tener sientos problemitas con Aragorn con eso de que también le ha tomado cariño a Harry, aunque creo que si le va a servir estar en la Tierra Media (a Harry) pues va a vivir en carne propia la desesperación de la guerra y el enorme deseo de supervivencia de los hombres. ^^ Que bueno que te gusto el nombre ( me costo mucho encontrarle uno a Harry) y me alegra también que me hayas enviado el review (y por leer este fic ^^) Así que espero que este capí también te guste, chao.   
** Kami:** Hola Kami que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí ^^ Así que te ha gustado como va la historia ^o^ que bueno, y bueno ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado como convine la profecía de Harry junto con las palabras de los anillos del poder XD simplemente ya esperaba eso de ti. ^^ Sip, yo también espero que de buenos frutos jajaja. Ok, gracias por el review y por leer este fic (aunque te hayan obligado a ello). Nos vemos.   
** GaRrY: **Hola ^^U perdon por la tardanza pero realmente se me hizo imposible escribir por culpa de la escuela.   
**_:** Hola er señores o señoritas rayitas ^^U lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero la escuela simplemente me impidio escribir, de todas formas les agradezco mucho su paciencia ^^  
** Frodo:** Hola señor Bolsón ^^ que gusto que me haya escrito, una enorme disculpa por picarle la curiosidad (yo se que es te dejen asi T_T) pero la escuela me mantuvo muy ocupada. Aun así le agradezco mucho que lea esta historia y que haya hecho un review (T_T aunque sea por algo no muy bueno como la falta de la actualización).   
**Allison Black:** HOOOLA ^o^ gracias por el review y no te impacientes que nuestro amigo Legolas saldra pero a su tiempo ^^U... aun no he visto tu web pero prometo darme una vuelta, pero esto era una actualización de carrera. Gracias por el review.   
  
** Pero vayamos al capítulo 4 que es por lo que estan aquí ^^U... si tiene alguna queja, no me culpen que fue mi azul musa la que no me supo inspirar... **   


* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 4 ** **Seldo Istar**  


* * *

Una vez más Harry se encontraba atrapado por una de sus pesadillas, en la cual gritaba el nombre de Sirius, esperando que este le respondiese. Y lo buscaba desesperadamente, corriendo de un lado a otro, con un terrible frío calándole los huesos y un punzante dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar correctamente. 

Una vez más lo podía ver cayendo a través del velo, desapareciendo para nunca más volver a verle, para nunca más sentir esos profundos ojos azules observándolo, para nunca más leer una de sus cartas, para nunca más... pues estaba muerto... muerto... lejos de él... de él, su asesino... de él, el niño que se la pasaba jugando al héroe, poniendo a todos en peligro... 

Las cálidas lagrimas inundan su rostro, bajando lentamente por sus mejillas y sintiéndose desfallecer cada vez que una de ellas recorre su piel, escapando de sus ojos. 

Siente un terrible dolor en la garganta, un nudo que presiona, un dolor en el pecho. Y desea gritar ¡desea gritar con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Liberarse de este horrible dolor! 

¡Dios! Lo que daría por regresar atrás, al pasado, y darse un par de fuertes bofetadas para impedirse ir al Departamento de Misterios, para impedirse poner a sus amigos en peligro y dejar de jugar al estúpido héroe. 

Harry cae al piso y se aferra fuertemente a sus rodillas, presionando su rostro contra ellas, mordiendo ávidamente la tela de su túnica. 

Una risa, una fría risa hacen que el joven salga de ese estado esquizofrénico para buscar con sus verdes ojos la fuente de ella. 

- Pobre, pobre niño indefenso – sale la voz áspera, indeseable - ¿estas asustado Harry? – pregunta el Lord Oscuro mientras se acuclilla al lado de la figura del chico – pues debes estarlo – acariciando lenta, incluso maternalmente, la mejilla de Harry 

- No eres real, no lo eres – susurra el chico – tan solo eres una pesadilla 

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunta sonriente

- ¡No lo eres! ¡No puedes entrar mas en mi mente! – grita desesperado tratando de alejarse 

- Quizás tengas razón y tan solo son una burda imagen creada por tu sentimiento de culpa para atormentarte por el asesinato de Sirius, por el sufrimiento de tus amigos 

- ¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Callate y dejame en paz!! – grita a la vez que se cubre los oídos y cierra fuertemente los ojos 

Voldemort sonríe ante el gesto del chico y se acerca para susurrarle lentamente al oído. 

- Asesino, eres un asesino 

- ¡¡Vete!! ¡¡Dejame en paz!! ¡¡Largo!! – grita fuertemente sintiendo como su garganta se desgarra por el esfuerzo que le obliga a realizar para poder liberar a su alma atormentada por recuerdos, pesadillas, dudas... confusión... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Harry se debatía ferozmente en la cama, con el sudor resbalando por su frente, con una mueca de dolor, de terror y odio... 

- ¡¡Harry!! ¡Harry tranquilo! ¡Harry despierta! – gritaba Aragorn tratando de controlar los ataques del joven sosteniendo sus manos 

El chico abre los ojos de golpe, y en un fuerte jalón se aleja de Aragorn tomando fuertemente su varita, respirando agitadamente mientras se encogía, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho y con una mirada de terror en sus ojos, que brillaban debido a las lagrimas que había derramado y que habían dejado un rastro sobre sus mejillas. 

- Harry, tranquilo – decía Aragorn mientras se levantaba de la cama y elevaba sus manos – soy yo, Aragorn 

Harry lo observó un momento, después observó la habitación... pudo ver claramente como las cortinas se mecían por la suave brisa de la mañana, podía sentir el calor de la luz solar sobre su cuerpo, tocar las suaves sabanas que cubrían la cómoda cama y podía ver la confusión en los ojos de Aragorn. 

- ... Aragorn... – susurró regresando a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que había tenido una pesadilla y que se le había salido de control... ¡pero es que parecía tan real!... y a la vez, él sabia que se trataba de algo ficticio, de unas cuantas imágenes creadas por su subconsciente; sabía que ese Voldemort era tan solo una creación suya, y estaba seguro de eso por que en este lugar el Lord Oscuro no podía alcanzarlo, ni siquiera a través de los sueños. 

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Aragorn a la vez que se sentaba lentamente sobre la cama, mirándolo con confusión, incluso, con tristeza... era un horrendo espectáculo ver a alguien tan joven tener esas pesadillas, esos ¿recuerdos? Tan dolorosos, tan enterrados en el alma, que te atormentan cada noche, todas las noches, desde el momento en el que cierras los ojos hasta el momento en abrirlos a un nuevo amanecer, en el que posiblemente se vuelva un acto de increíble fuerza levantarte de la cama y vivir un nuevo día sabiendo que al final de este tus pesadillas volverán a atormentarte, drenándote de la poca paz que hayas logrado obtener en las horas en que estuviste despierto 

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry mientras ocultaba su varita entre las mantas que le habían cubierto durante su sueño, y observaba a Aragorn con unos ojos opacos, tristes 

- Vine a despertarte, acaso no recuerdas que hoy tienes entrenamiento de espada conmigo – respondió con una sonrisa en los labios para de esta manera brindarle un poco de alegría al joven que le había cobrado un inmenso cariño. 

Parecía cansado... semejaba un guerrero derrotado y que no tiene deseos de levantarse por que siente que volverá a caer sin importar que haga... tan atormentado ¿por qué? Aun no lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo de algún modo, pues sabía que el chico padecía de pesadillas, no de boca de él pero si de los elfos que habitaban la casa y que habían tenido la suerte de escucharlo hablar entre sueños, llamando alguien la mayoría de las veces... _Sirius_ ¿quién era este hombre? Él mismo lo había escuchado ¿no había sido esa la manera en que le había llamado la vez que le encontró en el bosque? Si, si era y recordaba muy bien las palabras de Harry, el chico le pedía perdón a Sirius. Pero ¿cómo averiguarlo? Si algo había aprendido es que Harry nunca decía como se sentía realmente ni lo que pensaba, al menos eso parecía hasta estos momentos, quizá con el tiempo logre hacer que Harry confiase en él. 

- Oh, cierto, cierto... discúlpame – dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie dándole la espalda a Aragorn mostrándole de esta manera que se encontraba empapada de sudor, digna señal de que la pesadilla había sido tormentosa 

- Harry – el chico miro a Aragorn, cruzando las miradas de ambos – sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, quizá te parezca extraño – se pone de pie – confiar en alguien que no tienes mucho de conocer, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea – y después de observar el rostro de Harry unos momentos salió de la habitación 

Harry se quedó un momento quieto, sin saber que hacer... le parecía extraño que alguien que no fuera Sirius le tratará de esa manera, como si se preocupará por él... sonrió, había algo en Aragorn que le recordaba a Sirius y, a pesar de que el no quería, comenzaba a confiar en él. 

Pero nunca sería Sirius, nadie podía reemplazar a Sirius, su padrino, amigo, hermano, padre adoptivo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Harry salió de la alcoba usando un traje verde oscuro, de hecho, casi todos los trajes que poseía eran de ese color al parecer a los elfos les encantaba vestirlo con tonos verdes, supuso que por el color de sus ojos, si, muy posiblemente, por que también le llamaban _Ezellahen_ que, según le habían dicho, significaba _ojos verdes_. 

- Vayamos a tomar el desayuno Harry – dijo Aragorn quien había estado esperando a Harry – veo que ya sabes como amarrar correctamente tus botas, me alegro 

- Si, tan solo era coger práctica 

- Tienes razón, con práctica todo se aprende mejor – dijo Aragorn riendo – pero vayamos, que de seguro Glorfindel ya nos esta esperando 

De esta manera ambos hombres caminaron lado a lado por los hermosos pasillos de Rivendel, saludando a los elfos que se encontraban en el camino. 

A punto de llegar al pequeño comedor estaban cuando se cruzaron con una pequeña figura del tamaño de un niño, pero no era un niño pues tenía blancos cabellos rizados sobre una cabeza arrugada por la edad y sus peludos pies ya no le eran suficiente para sostenerse pues caminaba apoyado sobre un bastón, su tercer pie, además de que había arrugas sobre su rostro y sobre sus blancas manos. 

- Buen día, amigos míos veo que el joven Ezellahen al fin se ha despertado – dijo a modo de saludo dirigiéndose, por supuesto, a Aragorn y Harry 

- Hola Bilbo – saluda el joven Potter al curiosos anciano. Aun recordaba el día en que le conoció, fue en el mismo día en que Lord Elrond le permitió quedarse en Rivendel 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

Harry Potter caminaba por los pasillos de Rivendel, observando azorado cada lugar con el que se cruzaba, cada elfo, cada columna y ladrillo que conformaban esta bella casa. 

Iba tan distraído que no se fijo que alguien se atravesaba en su camino y chocó contra ese alguien. 

- Disculpe, lo siento, no era mi intención – se apresuró a decir Harry preocupado por la otra persona que parecía ser un niño pues aunque el manto le hubiese cubierto eso le decía la corta estatura 

- Ya, ya, ya, tranquilo muchacho que no me he hecho nada – dijo la voz de un anciano 

Harry, aun sin desear parecer grosero, se quedó estático al escuchar tal voz en lo que el había pensado era un niño y se quedó en su sitio, sentado sobre el piso. 

- ¡Harry! – gritó Aragorn que venía detrás – vaya que andabas distraído, mira que ir por otro pasillo – y se dio cuenta de la situación – muy distraído – ayudando a la otra figura a ponerse de pie 

Cuando estuvo de pie, mientras Harry seguía sobre el piso, se acomodo el manto, revelando de esta manera la figura de un anciano... un anciano muy pequeño... demasiado pequeño, pensó Harry. Y, una vez más movido por su curiosidad y dejando de lado los modales, observó atentamente al pequeño anciano frente a él... estatura muy corta, como de un niño y... pies velludos. 

Aragorn y el pequeño anciano se dieron cuenta de la sorpresa del joven y de su minucioso estudio sobre el anciano. Aragorn soltó una carcajada y ayudando al joven a levantarse, le dijo... 

- Vamos Harry no me digas que nunca habías visto un hobbit 

- Pues eso parece Dúnadan – dijo el anciano – permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Bilbo Baggins, un hobbit de la Comarca 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin del Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

Harry sonrió al recordar esto y también que después de esto, Aragorn se había puesto a explicarle cada una de las razas que habitaban la Tierra Media y, hablarle de cada una de las partes de la Tierra Media. 

- Muy buenos días para usted Bilbo – saludó Aragorn y sacando de esta manera a Harry de sus recuerdos 

- Veo que van al desayuno – comentó Bilbo resaltando de esta manera su amor por la comida 

- Eres bienvenido a acompañarnos si así lo deseas, Bilbo – ofreció Harry sonriendo ante la sencillez de los hobbits 

- Eso es una invitación que ningún buen hobbit se atrevería a negar 

- Eso es lo que imagine 

Así los tres personajes comenzaron de nuevo su camino al comedor que ya no estaba lejos. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


El pequeño comedor donde todos los días tomaban el desayuno y las comidas Aragorn, Glorfindel y Harry tenía un gran ventanal con vista al vasto bosque que se extendía en rededor de Rivendel. El piso era de una madera de suave café que cubría toda la habitación. Las hojas de los árboles se colaban por el gran ventanal, decorando de esta manera el piso con hojas secas que se paseaban de un lado a otro por la suave brisa del viento que entraba por la ventana. En medio de la habitación se encontraba una mesa circular con pequeños bancos alrededor de ella, en uno de los bancos se encontraba un pensativo Glorfindel que pelaba una manzana con un bello cuchillo mientras unos dorados mechones caían sobre sus verdes ojos que observaban la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. 

- ... Lumos... – agregó pensativo pasando los largos cabellos atrás de su puntiaguda oreja - ¿Quién eres Harry Potter? ¿Quién eres realmente? – decía mientras recordaba el momento en el que él había estado paseando por el bosque, la noche pasada, y mientras se encontraba contemplando la belleza de la noche había escuchado murmullos así que se encamino esperando tener una buena conversación con la persona o personas que se encontraran despiertas a esa hora, pero cual no fue al ver con el joven Harry bajo el árbol sosteniendo la extraña vara de madera entre sus manos... Glorfindel decidió acercarse y enviarle a dormir por que el siguiente día tenía entrenamiento con Aragorn, así que camino con la gracia que caracteriza a todo elfo y se acerco silenciosamente hasta él, pero al escuchar _Lumos_ y al ver como la varita se encendía se detuvo... había visto algunas veces a Gandalf encender una luz sobre su bastón y podía reconocer (y sentir) la magia cuando estaba cerca y de eso no había duda, Harry había hecho magia... sin saber como ni por que salió de ahí pero antes vio como el joven murmuraba algo y la suave luz se extinguía dejando de iluminar su joven y cansado rostro. 

También recordaba perfectamente las evasivas que el joven había dado cada vez que le preguntaban de donde era, de su vida pasada, de sus padres, amigos, como había llegado al bosque de Lord Elrond, sobre su cicatriz, sobre todo lo relacionado con su vida antes de que ellos le encontrarán... y siempre eran las mismas respuestas 'estoy confundido', 'no quiero hablar de eso', 'que les parece si mejor...' y nunca había hablado de su pasado y era muy cuidadoso, o quizá no era su costumbre hablar de su vida, pero, las constantes pesadillas, el estado de alerta en el que siempre se encontraba, la edad de sus ojos, todo eso y demás parecían indicar que era alguien que había visto mucho, vivido mucho, alguien mayor a lo que realmente era, 15 años, alguien con más experiencia que un joven de esa edad. 

Y como si sus recuerdos hubiesen respondido su duda y aclarado su mente, una palabra salió de sus labios, suave, lenta, incluso solemne... 

- Istar – susurró mientras pasaba un dedo sobre su frente, delineando la perfección de ella 

En esos momentos las puertas del comedor se abrían para dar paso al grupo de tres que venían a tomar sus alimentos para iniciar sus actividades del día. 

- Hola señor Glorfindel – saludo Bilbo – veo que está aquí para llenar la barriga 

Glorfindel no respondió a esto, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. 

Aragorn le observo y después se acerco a él e intento saludarlo 

- _Valina arin, Glorfindel_ [Buenos días, Glorfindel] – dijo Argorn sentándose al lado de su amigo, y solo cuando hizo esto él pareció reaccionar 

- Ah Aragorn… Valina arin [Buenos días] – dijo mirándolo confuso 

- Maar ta le [¿Estas bien?] – preguntó mientras le observaba atentamente 

- Maar, hannon le [Bien, gracias] 

- [¿Estas seguro?] 

- Ejem, no es que no nos agrade escuchar la hermosa lengua de los elfos pero Ezellahen realmente no tiene la menor idea de que están diciendo – reprendió Bilbo al ver la cara de confusión del chico 

Aragorn y Glorfindel miraron a Harry pero cada uno con una expresión distinta. Aragorn parecía divertido por la confusión de Harry y por la llamada de atención de Bilbo, se había prometido que le enseñaría la hermosa lengua a Harry y ya había logrado enseñarle unas cuantas palabras, pero al parecer lo que hablaron él y Glorfindel no entraba en esas cuantas palabras. Glorfindel por su parte tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, observando atentamente a Harry, como estudiándolo, pero también había algo de desconfianza en su mirada. 

- Lo siento – se disculpó Harry – pero realmente no podía seguir el hilo de la conversión y el señor Bilbo ha notado mi confusión 

- Lo único que puedes hacer para solucionar tu problema – dijo un sonriente Aragorn – será tomar unas clases de _quenya_ conmigo 

- Y yo también podría ayudarte un poco con eso mi querido Ezallahen – dijo Bilbo acercándose a uno de los bancos para tomar asiento 

- ¡¿Ah?! – exclamó un asustado Harry, pues la lengua élfica era realmente enredosa, y ahora no solo Aragorn sino también Bilbo pensaba en enseñarle, seguro que le prohibirían todos los habitantes de la casa a hablar la lengua común con tal de que el chico aprendiera – pero... 

- Nada de 'peros' Harry, será una hermosa colección de conocimientos, además de que es una lengua maravillosa por que calma a los animales y existen hermosas canciones en la lengua de los elfos – cortó Aragorn antes de que Harry siguiera quejándose – ¿verdad Glorfindel? 

Glorfindel quien hasta ahora solo había sido un atento observador, sobre todo del joven Potter, tan solo murmuro un 'sí' junto con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

Harry se extraño por el repentino cambio de actitud del elfo, es decir, antes (el día anterior) cada vez que se encontraba con el señor elfo este le dedicaba una sonrisa e incluso tenía largas charlas con él ¿Por qué el cambio repentino? 

- Será mejor que comencemos a degustar de estos deliciosos alimentos – dijo Bilbo observando maravillado la comida que acababan de traer unos elfos. 

Harry se sorprendió de haber estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de en que momento el desayuno había sido servido, y se obligo a mirar la mesa observando de esta manera los exquisitos manjares que se encontraban sobre ella: fruta de los aromas y colores más diversos y exóticos que en su vida en Inglaterra había visto; jarras de deliciosos jugos que se habían convertido en su bebida favorita desde el primer momento en que tocaron sus labios; deliciosos panes recién horneados rellenos de dulces mermeladas que podrían competir con los aclamados panes franceses; quesos realmente apetitosos; fresca y blanca mantequilla; leche dentro de jarrones de cristal; platos con olorosas salchichas de suave carne; y un sin fin de manjares que no había podido probar en sus otro desayunos pues su estomago se negaba a recibir un bocado más. 

- Ah, la deliciosa cocina de los elfos, sin embargo no hay nada que pueda rivalizar con las deliciosas comidas de mi adorada Comarca – decía Bilbo mientras se servían un poco de todo en su gran plato – ya vera joven Ezellahen, un día de estos le voy a enviar a casa de mi sobrino Frodo para que conozco nuestras deliciosas comidas y pueda fumar ese maravilloso tabaco que solo se da en las tierras de la Comarca 

- ¿Fumar tabaco? – preguntó Harry, quien consideraba que aun era demasiado joven para tener esa clase de vicio que al parecer todos sus conocidos en la Tierra Media compartían 

- No te preocupes Harry, no permitiré que tomes una pipa, aun – agrego Aragorn mientras le guiñaba un ojo y abría un delicioso bollo liberando de esta manera un poco de aire caliente – pero come Harry, antes de que nuestro amigo Bilbo arrase con todo – dijo para después soltar una gran carcajada 

Harry sonrió recordando la manera tan peculiar que tenía Sirius de reír, era como un gran ladrido, una risa fresca libre de toda atadura, que llenaba la habitación donde se encontrará... 

Glorfindel comía fruta acompañada de un poco de queso, pero sus ojos jamás se despegaron de la figura de Harry. Estaba intrigado, deseaba saber si Harry era realmente un mago o tan solo había sido un truco de su imaginación lo visto la noche pasada, pero, si Harry resultaba ser un Istar, entonces que con los otros 5 magos, pues se suponía que solo había 5 magos en la Tierra Media: Saruman, Gandalf, Radagast, Alatar and Pallando, entonces ¿Dónde entraba Harry? ¿Cuál era su propósito en la Tierra Media? Y ¿Por qué se veía tan joven? Se suponía que los Istari semejaban hombres ancianos… estaba muy confundido, había demasiadas preguntas circundando por su cabeza. 

Los otros tres ocupantes del pequeño comedor estaban desayunando entre charlas y risas, cuando se hizo un silencio al momento en que el elfo Glorfindel se levantaba abruptamente de su asiento. 

- Man ta raika? [¿Ocurre algo malo] Glorfindel – preguntó Aragorn preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo 

- Nada, sigan comiendo 

Y después salió del comedor dejando a los otro tres con una gran confusión en sus caras. 

- No se preocupen, seguro que se le olvido que tenía que hacer algo – dijo Aragorn para terminar con el ambiente de confusión – sigamos comiendo que el día de hoy tienes entrenamiento de espada conmigo Harry 

Harry solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente para después concentrarse en su plato. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Aragorn y Harry se encontraban en medio de una amplia habitación. Harry se encontraba frente a él, observando y escuchando atentamente todo lo que este le iba diciendo. 

Aragorn llevaba una hermosa espada entre sus manos, de una larga hoja blanca que resplandecía ante los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de la habitación recorriendo el doble filo de la hoja; la empuñadura era firme, de un color verde oscuro sin ninguna otra ornamenta que la denotara especial. 

- Bien Harry, antes de comenzar las clases me gustaría informarte que he decidido que aprendas un poco del lenguaje de los elfos – dijo Aragorn observándolo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos – y como no parece ser que con mis lecciones avancemos rápidamente en esto, se me ha ocurrido una gran idea – Harry miro expectante y algo temeroso de escuchar cualquier cosa que estaba apunto de salir de los labios de Aragorn – de ahora en adelante todos los habitantes de esta casa tienen prohibido hablarte usando otro lenguaje que no sea el élfico ¿queda claro? 

Harry abrió enormemente los ojos en señal de sorpresa, había aprendido a través de los días que Aragorn era un hombre exigente pero que llegará a tal extremo para que aprendiera la lengua... lo dejaría incomunicado para de esta manera obligarle a aprender por la mera necesidad de comunicarse... suspiro derrotado, iba a extrañar las amenas charlas con los elfos, bueno, no que hablara mucho con los otros, pero aun así iba a extrañarlas. 

- En la clase de ahora y en las próximas clases de esgrima y equitación usaré la lengua común, pero cuando yo consideré que el momento a llegado, también usaré el idioma élfico en las clases así que te sugiero aprendas lo más rápido posible 

- Lo intentare – fue la única respuesta de Harry, pero con un tono de determinación, que le indicaba claramente a su mentor que no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente 

Aragorn observó a Harry un momento notando la determinación que había en el chico y sonrió contento de tener semejante pupilo bajo su cuidado. Aragorn hizo unos lentos movimientos con la espada, cortando el aire con ella para después posar la punta de esta sobre el blanco piso de mármol. 

- Existen dos tipos de movimientos en el esgrima, los de ataque y los defensa – comenzó su explicación en un tono serio – ambos tipos de movimientos son muy importantes cuando estas frente a frente con un contrincante y el saberlos puede salvarte la vida – Aragorn hizo una pausa para observar detenidamente su espada – el arte de la espada no depende tanto de la fuerza física que poseas sino de la velocidad de reacción y de la velocidad a la que tu mente trabaje 

- Básicamente es, rapidez tanto de mente como de mano – dijo Harry 

- Exactamente... en una pelea, calcular todos y cada uno de tus movimientos puede ser lo que te coloque arriba de tu adversario, y la rapidez que tengas en el manejo de la espada también puede salvarte la vida cuando de pelear varios se trata 

Aragorn hizo una pausa y después se dirigió a una mesa que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación donde se encontraba una delgada espada dorada, cuando la tomo se encamino a Harry y le extendió para que este la tomara... 

- Esta será tu espada de entrenamientos – dijo después de que Harry la hubo tomado – es de metal y pesa lo mismo que una espada normal, a diferencia de que esta no pose filo en ninguno de los dos lados para que no haya ningún herido – agregó sonriendo 

Harry observo la espada un momento, era una simple pero linda espada, con una delgada hoja dorada donde se encontraban grabados unos caracteres elfos, después de observarlos atentamente dirigió su mirada a Aragorn. 

- En la lengua común dice _"El camino de la espada es para aquellos con un corazón valiente"_ - respondió entendiendo la mirada de Harry – ahora que te parece si comenzamos con algunos movimientos sencillos 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Lord Elrond se encontraba dentro de su habitación, observando el paisaje a través de la ventana de su alcoba. En sus manos sostenía una copa dorada con incrustaciones de diamantes, mientras la agitaba un poco. Su rostro tenía una expresión seria y pensativa, mientras sus labios se entreabrían para respirar mientras trataba de entender lo que le acababa de ser revelado. 

Glorfindel espero pacientemente después de haberle contado lo que había visto la noche anterior y sus dudas, no era ninguna sorpresa que Lord Elrond se mostrase tan sorprendido como el lo había estado, después de todo, si el joven Potter era un mago entonces que pasaba con los cinco Istari que estaban en la Tierra Media pues era de su conocimiento que tan solo ellos pertenecían a la orden de magos. 

Después de un minuto que pareció una eternidad, Lord Elrond se dio media vuelta, encarando de esta manera al elfo. 

- La única manera de disipar esta sombra que se ha cernido sobre nosotros es preguntándole directamente al señor Potter – dijo en un tono serio 

- ¿Cree prudente hacerlo ahora mismo? – preguntó Glorfindel 

- Por supuesto, las dudas están todavía frescas y es preferible disolverlas antes de que nuestras mentes creen respuestas a ellas que podrían ser erróneas 

- Mandaré por él ahora mismo – dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza 

- Sugiero que también venga Esthel con el joven Ezellahen 

- Lo mismo opino 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Aragorn se encontraba observando atentamente los movimientos recién aprendidos de Harry con la espada de entrenamientos. El muchacho tenía talento solo era cuestión de pulirlo un poco y haría un perfecto _dúnedan_, además de que tenía unos reflejos increíbles, tan acostumbrados a la batalla. Sonrió para después escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y observar como entraban a través de ella la dama Arwen y el anciano Bilbo, ambos cargando dos canastas de las cuales se escapaban deliciosos aromas, recordándole de esta manera que era la hora de la comida. 

- ¿Cómo va? ¿Ha resultado un buen alumno? – preguntó Arwen una vez al lado de Aragorn 

- Sin duda alguna el joven señor tiene talento natural para estas cosas de guerra – dijo Bilbo mientras observaba atentamente a Harry 

- Si, ha resultado ser un alumno atento e inquieto por aprender – respondió Aragorn – sin embargo esto es tan solo la primer clase, debemos esperar como responde al entrenamiento diario – agrego con una sonrisa en los labios 

- No seas tan duro con él, Elassar – dijo Arwen mirando atentamente a Aragorn a los ojos y notando que estaba muy complacido con su pupilo – aun es joven 

- Y yo pienso, Arwen – dijo observándola con una gran ternura – que le haz tomado mucho aprecio 

Bilbo observó a los dos enamorados y después, decidiendo que la comida podría enfriarse, comenzó a extender una gruesa manta sobre el piso para después ir colocando los alimentos que contenía su canasta. 

Aragorn y Arwen se dieron cuenta de esto y ella fue a ayudar al viejo hobbit mientras Aragorn iba por Harry. 

Harry se encontraba demasiado concentrado en la practica de los movimientos que Aragorn le había enseñado como para darse cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Era cierto que eran simples movimientos, básicos como le había dicho Aragorn, pero debía de concentrarse si quería aprenderlos rápido y pasar al siguiente tema en el arte de la espada, pues era algo que le había gustado mucho, además de que Aragorn resulto ser un muy buen maestro y parecía tener una extenso numero de conocimientos acerca del manejo de la espada. Le gustaba esto, le había gustado desde el principio, era algo nuevo pero le gustaba pues demandaba tanto destreza física como mental. 

Aragorn se acerco a Harry y después de observar contento que el joven dominaba correctamente los movimientos, le hablo... 

- Vamos Harry es hora de que tomes algunos alimentos – y agrego sonriente – no quiero que te desmayes por no darle un poco de comida a tu cuerpo 

Harry se detuvo y bajando la espada se giro para ver a Argorn. Estaba sudando, con el sudor bajando por su cara en forma de finas gotas cristalinas que se perdían al llegar a su cuello o caer de su rostro. Estaba jadeante, como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros y se había dejado tan solo una ligera camisa blanca que siempre llevaba debajo del hermoso atuendo. 

- ¿Es hora del descanso? – pregunto con los ojos verdes brillantez por el ejercicio que hasta hace pocos momentos había estado practicando 

- Por supuesto, no quiero que te mueras de inanición Harry – y después agregó – vamos, deja esa espada que Arwen y Bilbo han venido a traernos la comida y su encantadora presencia 

Harry sonrió y dejando la espada rápidamente, pues su estomago realmente demandaba alimentos, se apresuró a los recién llegados y después de saludarlo se sentó sobre un cómodo cojín rojo que estaba dispuesto para él. 

- Jajajaja – río Bilbo – tranquilo joven Ezellahen que la comida no se moverá de su lugar hasta que tu hayas decidido acabar con ella 

Harry se sonrojo ante tal comentario y por su comportamiento y se disculpo murmurando un 'perdón' que hizo sonreír a todos. 

- Ezellahen – dijo Arwen – no debes disculparte por eso, es obvio que tu maestro deseaba provocarte un hambre atroz, pues si mi amigo Bilbo y yo no nos hubiésemos aparecido, no se a que horas hubieras ido a tomar alimentos 

- Arwen, recuerda que desde ahora solo quenya y sindarin para que Harry aprenda a hablarlos – dijo Aragorn pero sonriendo ante el comentario que hizo la bella dama de Rivendel 

- Lo se, Elessar, pero no crees que por el día de hoy a tenido suficiente con el entrenamiento de espada 

Harry le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Arwen para después disponerse a devorar, literalmente hablando, la comida que tenía enfrente de sí, rivalizando incluso con el viejo Bilbo Baggins. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


La deliciosa comida transcurrió con los cuatro platicando de diversos temas, Aragorn y Arwen le contaban cosas de las distintas razas de la Tierra Media, con ayuda de Bilbo quien estaba más que encantado de relatar la historia de su viaje a la montaña del dragón y del libro que estaba escribiendo. Harry escuchaba atentamente, absorbiendo todo lo que decía pues le contaban cosas muy interesantes, además de que sabían como contarlo, es decir, no era la típica clase de Historia de la Magia del señor Binns donde el hacía parecer la batalla más interesante en un montón de palabras monótonas, carentes de la emoción que tal hecho representaba y en un tono de voz que nunca cambia, siempre el mismo, sin sentimiento y aburrido. 

Cuando Bilbo le habló a Harry de su libro, este le dijo que le gustaría leerlo a lo cual Bilbo se puso extasiado y prometió acabarlo lo más pronto posible. 

- Ah, mi buen compañero Frodo hubiese estado encantado de ser tu amigo – dijo Bilbo – él ahora se encuentra en la Comarca, en Bolsón Cerrado, mi amado hogar ¿sabes? Adopte a Frodo por que cuando era un niño sus padres murieron ahogados y por que de todos mis familiares fue el único que demostraba una buena disposición a la aventura, y por supuesto, ser el heredero de mi legado – agrego sonriente 

- Existen muchas historias tristes de niños que quedan huérfanos – y agrego observando a Harry – yo perdí a mi madre, ya no era una niña pero eso nunca deja de doler 

- Yo nunca conocí a mis padres – dijo Harry movido por la atmosfera de confianza que se había creado 

Los otros tres lo observaron sorprendidos, pues Harry nunca hablaba de nada relacionado con él. Aragorn tuvo la idea de que si le preguntaba quien era Sirius, tal vez ahora se lo dijese. 

- Harry – comenzó Aragorn – ¿quién es...? – pero su pregunta fue truncada por que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, revelando un par de elfos. 

Los elfos observaron atentamente todo y después, con un paso ligero, se acercaron a Harry. 

- Ezellahen – comenzó uno – Lord Elrond desea hablar con usted 

- ¿ahora? – pregunto Harry 

- De ser posible – agregó el otro elfo 

Harry miro a Aragorn en busca de una respuesta, pero este estaba dentro de sus propias meditaciones. 

- Esta bien – dijo Harry levantándose – vayamos ahora 

- Y yo voy con él – dijo finalmente Aragorn 

Harry le regalo un sonrisa a Aragorn, pues le daba gusto que él estuviera a su lado. Por alguna razón sentía que iba a ocurrir algo que no le iba a agradar, además de que el señor de Rivendel emanaba demasiado poder, misterio, y cada vez que esos ojos grises se posaban en él, sentía que podía leer sus secretos más íntimos, su alma. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Harry y Aragorn caminaron por los pasillos, siendo escoltados por los elfos quienes caminaban dos pasos atrás de ellos. 

Argorn noto que Harry no se mostraba nervioso y le pareció extraño. Por otro parte, era como ir a la oficina del director Dumbledore y había ido tantas veces que ya le parecía normal. 

- Hemos llegado – dijo uno de los elfos que los había escoltado 

Harry respiro profundamente y después dio unos pasos adelante para entrar por la puerta que el otro elfo detenía para que ellos pudieran pasar. 

Una vez adentro, Harry escuchó como la puerta se cerro. Y observo el lugar, era como una antesala, con pequeños sillones y mesitas con bellos adornos, además de que tenía tres puertas una era por la que acaba de entrar. 

- Las habitaciones de Lord Elrond – dijo Aragorn 

Harry se sorprendió un poco de que él estuviera ahí, pues no le había escuchado entrar. 

- ¿Y que crees que hacemos aquí? – preguntó Harry 

- Lord Elrond desea hacerte unas pequeñas preguntas – dijo Glorfindel, quien estaba parado bajo el marco de una puerta 

- Glorfindel ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Aragorn 

- Ahora no Aragorn, será mejor que Lord Elronde sea quien explique toda la situación – y agregó – por favor, vengan conmigo 

Aragorn y Harry se miraron para después ir a la habitación que Glorfindel había entrado. 

Era una pequeña habitación llena de estantes de libros, el estudio privado de Lord Elrond, había una pequeña mesa que servia de escritorio, bajo una ventana. 

Lord Elrond les dio la bienvenida y les invito a sentarse, había cuatro sillas en el centro de la habitación, así que Aragorn supuso que ya sabían que él vendría con Harry. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado... 

- Hemos mandado llamar al joven Harry – hizo una pausa – por que nos hemos hecho de cierta información que nos ha creado algunas dudas y que nos gustaría se resolvieran el día de hoy – terminó Elrond 

- ¿Qué dudas, Lord Elrond? – preguntó Aragorn 

- Me parece – dijo Glorfindel – que yo debería comenzar mi relato – y después de observar las reacciones de los presentes, prosiguió a narrar su paseo de la otra noche, al principio ni Aragorn ni Harry entendía que tenía ver eso con las dudas de los elfos, pero conforme Glorfindel se iba adentrando en el relato, Harry comenzo a ponerse algo nervioso, sujetando fuertemente su varita que en ningún momento del día lo abandonaba. 

Elronde se dio cuenta de que Harry sujetaba fuertemente la vara de madera que le había descrito Glorfindel, y también iba observando cada una de las reacciones del joven. 

Cuando Glorfindel llegó a la parte en la que Harry convocaba un _Lumos_, el joven Potter se maldicio mentalmente pues había sido su imprudencia la que lo había traído a estas habitaciones. 

Hubo un silencio el momento en que Glorfindel terminaba su relato, ninguno sabía que decir y el más sorprendido de todos era Aragorn, para quien comenzaba a cobrar sentido que el joven buscará insistentemente esa vara cada vez que se sentía amenazado. 

Harry se sentía descubierto, no sabia como tomar el hecho de que las personas que le habían ofrecido refugio hubiesen descubierto su secreto de esta manera, y tampoco sabía como lo habían tomado, que pensaba cada uno y que le deparaba el futuro. 

- Harry Potter ¿Quién eres? – habló Elrond rompiendo el silencio 

Glorfindel y Aragorn clavaron sus ojos en la figura de Harry que se encontraba con la cabeza baja, tomando fuertemente la vara de madera, como si estuviera asustado; pero esa teoría fue desechada cuando este levanto la cara y los observo a todos con los ojos verdes brillando con un fuego propio, con un fuego de decisión. 

- Mi nombre es Harry James Potter y soy un mago – los otros tres adultos iban a decir algo pero Harry los corto – y no soy de esta dimensión 

* * *

** Ya saben opiniones y cualquier otra cosa que se pueda enviar, mandenme un review ^_^, saben de sobra que me encanta leer lo que opinan. **   
** Por cierto, para tod@s aquellos que desean que Sirius regrese les tengo una noticia... .. . ¡¡Si regresa!! El perrito negro más adorable de Harry Potter regresa, sip, así que no se desesperen si no lo ven aparecer en los primeros capítulos, por que tengo algo especial para él ^_^ **


	5. Confesiones y Partidas

** Aoi: _Harry Potter_ pertenece a JK Rowling y _El Señor de los Anillos_ a Tolkien, pues Circe no tiene el suficiente talento para realizar algo tan buen **   
** Circe: ¬¬ gracias... por cierto, Aoi es mi musa Blue solo que desde que vimos _El último Samurai_ le ha dado por todo lo japones... -_- Blue es Azul en japones **  
** Aoi: ¬¬ dejame en paz, intento de escritora **  
** Circe: _o_ a veces me pregunto como cobraste vida **  
** Aoi: Por el simple hecho de que no puedes vivir sin mi **  
** Circe: ¬¬ continuemos**  
  
**Hooooooola a todo el mundo ^o^ aqui les traego el quinto capítulo, espero que lo dsifruten jejejeje ya nos acercamos a la historia que conocen de LotR ^^ pero no se desesperen. Por lo pronto vayamos a contestar reviews que es una de mis actividades favoritas. **   
  
** Daiko BlacK:** ¡¡Na no da!! ¿Qué tal? ^_^ …. ._. al menos moriré feliz, moriré por Kumagoro-Beam algo que Sakuma-sama creo. ^^ jejejejeje aun falta bastantito para que salga Sirius y ver la reacción de Aragorn y la de Harry, jojojojo eso será genial, aunque falta menos para que Harry conozca a Gandalf. Muchas gracias por leer este fic y por el lindo review ^^ nos vemos   
** Sara Fenix Black:** Hola ^^U ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ya no puedes esperar para ver a Sirius? Er, er... ^^U tengo malas noticias, verás nuestro lindo cachorrito si saldrá, pero... no será como hasta medio fic... _o_ lo siento, pero es que primero tengo que desarrollar la historia entre Harry y Aragor para que después haga su aparición estrella Sirius ^^U así que tenme un poco de paciencia. Ok, gracias por la paciencia. Y sip, debe ser horrible que te hablen solo en un idioma, pero así lo aprendes muy rápido (un primo fue a Bélgica y como nadie hablaba español aprendió a hablar francés en un mes Oo) y eso es precisamente lo que quiere Aragorn. Oh, espera, Aoi (Blue) quiere decirte algo... [Aoi: como que me vas a matar, pues haber como le hace este intento de escritora para seguir la historia sin mi :-P] ^^U jejejeje discúlpala es algo grosera [atrás de cámaras Circe esta estrangulando a Aoi. Circe: ¡no seas grosera con los lectores!] Nos leemos ^^   
** Victor Zarzo:** Hooola ^o^ sip, Aragorn tiene mano dura con Harry, jajaja, eso es lo que debe hacer para lograr educar a un chico tan rebelde como lo es Potter, y sip, creeme que Gandalf le enseñará muchas cosas a Harry...entre ellas magia sin varita ;-)... thanks por el review ^^ nos vemos   
**_:** Er, hola señor o señorita rayita ^^U perdón por la tardanza pero estoy en exámenes y créame que me obligue a terminar este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.   
** Meimi Malfoy:** Hola T_T tienes razón quien fuera Harry que va a aprender quenya (Aoi: la autora necesita urgentes clases de eso – limando sus uñas – te darás cuenta dentro de poco) veré si puedo convencer a Aragorn de que me dé unas clases privaditas ;P... ^^U no te preocupes, me encantará acostumbrarme a ti, pero... ¿era necesario esa risa malvada? T_T Nos vemos   
** Kathy Stgqvk:** Hola señorita hiperactiva jejeje me alegra que te agrade la idea de que regrese er ¿cómo era? Ah si puppy-siri-poo ^^U jejeje a mi también me encanta y con eso de que quieres que ya salga todo el repertorio de chicos lindos pues solo te pudo decir que será de poquito en poquito para que sea una tortura más lenta, y sorry por los gemelos, es que me estoy guiando por el libro y ellos salen hasta que Frodo llega a Rivendel ^^U pero te puedo prometer doble confusión para Harry (Aoi: cortesía de mi muajajajaja), nos vemos y cuídate ;-)   
** Sly:** Hola T_T mira que te gustó lo que provoco tu regaño (Aoi: hazlo más seguido es lo que necesita) jejejeje aunque parece que me tarde un poco en este capí (Aoi: tengo unos lindo instrumentos de tortura, puedo prestártelos) sorry ^^U pero estoy en temporada de examenes º.º "tomar y tomar café para durar las noches en vela" solo espero que te guste ^^ gracias por el review   
** GaRrY:** ^^ Lo importante es que ya me dejaste un review *saltando feliz por ello* así que no hay nada de que preocuparse, espera, si lo hay... ¡que te guste el capítulo! ^^U nos vemos  
** Txiri:** Bueno, para responder a tus dos preguntas solo puedes seguir leyendo este fic ^o^ (Aoi: chantajista) y no te preocupes por el cachorrito, por que de que aparece en el fic, aparece. Gracias por el review ^^   
** Elentari:** ^^U Hola, siento mucho dejar el capí como lo termine la vez pasada (Aoi: ¿insinúas que los finales que le doy son malos, eh?) pero ya no sabía que más poner y también siento haber publicado este capí tan tarde ^^U jejeje *risa nerviosa* gracias por el review ^^   
** Pekenyita ** Hola ^^ que bueno que te guste la historia y la idea del X-over, me alegra muchísimo, y sip, seguiré la historia de LotR pero con Harry (y Sirius) adentro, esa es la idea ^^ espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos y gracias por el review.   
** D'NyC:** Hola ^o^ gracias por los ánimos que me das y siiiiiiiii la continuaré (Aoi: ya comió demasiada azucar, otra vez)   
** Looony Moony:** Hola ^^ sip, Harry se va de viaje con la comunidad del anillo y a vivir un sin número de aventuras ^^ gracias por el review  
** Agus y Moony:** Hola er (según mi calendario) Reina de Rohan y señora de Eomer ^^U sorry por lo de abandonados, pero la inspiración (Aoi: me llamabas) no me dio para más, además de que estaba muy ocupada con la escuela (T_T deberían de tirar a la hoguera a aquel que las creo) y, bueno, ^^U no te preocupes por lo de la confusión pues diste en mi "idea básica" ya que Sirius va a llegar para intentar convencer a Harry de regresar con él a Inglaterra, y Harry va a estar er varado en la Guerra del Anillo. Por cierto, mi prima esta de acuerdo en compartir a Eomer, pero dice que es de la opinión de que semana y semana ^^U  
** Larien_Black:** Hola, gracias por los ánimos y el saludo tan efusivo... espero que tu mano resista tus saludos efusivos ^^U (Aoi: lo dice por que sus muñecas sufren de dolores constamente – pintando sus uñas Circe: ¡¡oye!!) y sip, la continuare (por lo menos cada dos semanas T_T) y gracias por el review.   
** Javi_Fernandez:** Hola ^^ gracias por el review y no sabes como ha alegrado que te haya gustado la historia, con respecto a tu duda, bueno, ahí te va... según me acuerdo, leí en el Silmarillon que existen tan solo 5 Istari en toda la Tierra Media, sin embargo ahí no venían los nombres, por lo que me puse a investigar por mi parte, y estos son lo que encontré: Saruman el blanco, Gandalf el gris, Radagast el café, Alatar y Pallando los magos azules, según la información que encontré (y de una fuente muy confiable) los mago azules llegaron a la Tierra Media en la Tercera Edad y después de viajar juntos a las tierras del Oeste nadie volvió a saber de ellos. Esto es lo que yo conocía, pero si deseas un poco más de información envíame un mail para que te pase la página (T_T pues no se puede por aquí). Espero haber apagado tu duda y espero que te guste este capí ^^ nos vemos y gracias por el review.   
** Tina:** Hola ^^U aqui esta lo 'MAS' que me pedías, sorry por actualizar tan tarde, pero estaba algo ocupadita ^^U  
** Chibi-Moony:** ¿Qué tal? Aquí estan las reacciones de los dos elfos y de Aragorn espero que sea lo que te hubiese gustado, oh si, gracias por el review ;-P  
** Anita:** Por supuesto que Boromir va a aparecer ^^ solo que un poquito más adelante, así que tenme paciencia.  
** DIC (Death is coming):** Hola ^^U *se acerca nerviosa a la computadora pues el nick le da miedo* Siento mucho haberme tardado en subir este capí ^^U pero ya esta aquí, espero que lo disfrutes yyyyy T_T gracias, me alegra la vida el que esta historia te pareza original y entretenida ¡gracias! ^o^  
** Allison Black:** Jajajaja se lo que es apurar actualizaciones y no hacerlas _o_ y bueno, siento mucho la tardanza y no haber visto todavía tu página (los examenes me estan ahogando T_T) pero prometo que para la publicación del capítulo 6 ya la abre visto palabra de Circe ^^ ¿qué mas? pues, ^^U aun falta como dos o tres capís para que salga Legolas, asi que no te desesperes ^^ See ya  
** Relley-chan:** HOOOOOOOLA ^o^ gracias por el review, me ha alegrado el alma en el momento que más lo necesitaba y me devolvió las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que te gusta la relación entre Aragorn y Harry, sip, es muy tierna y Aragorn se va a convertir en algo así como otra figura paterna para Harry jejeje ya verás celoso a nuestro Sirius Black. Er, sorry por la tardanza ^^U  
** Emily Evans:** Jejeje así que logre captar tu atención ¡¡me alegro!! ^o^ jejeje espero que siga reteniendo tu atención, aunque no lo sé con eso de que tardó mucho en actualizar (T_T lamentablemente) pero haré lo mejor, y sip, Sirius vuelve ¡¡¿no es genial?!! jejeje nos vemos y gracias por el review  
**DoXy-BaGsHoT:** Hooola ^^ jejeje no te preocupes, Harry se quedará bastante tiempo en la Tierra Media jajajaja solo espero que te agrade ^^U jejejeje y eso de falta de inspiración, sip T_T la sufro, además de que no tengo tiempo T_T pero si lo que te preocupa es que no la termine creeme que la terminare, no me voy a hechar para atrás ^o^  
  
** Eh, por cierto ^^U vienen algunos dialogos en élfico, pero no se que tan correctos estén, espero que no les molesten ^^U... lo que viene entre {} es la traducción, así que si a veces ven _"~" {traducción}_ quiere decir que están hablando en élfico pero que no fuí capaz de encontrar o escribir esos dialogos en élfico ^^U, gracias. **   


* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 5 ** **Confesiones y Partidas**  


* * *

El aire se encontraba tan tenso que bien se podía pasar un cuchillo y cortar una rebanada de él, y después tirarla a un lado para volver a unirse a las moléculas de aire y cerrar el hueco que había dejado al ser cortada de su lugar. 

- Mi nombre es Harry James Potter y soy un mago – los otros tres adultos iban a decir algo pero Harry los corto – y... no soy de esta dimensión – dijo clavando sus ojos en cada uno de los presentes 

Los tres adultos observaban al joven Potter, diferentes sentimientos se reflejaban en los ojos de cada uno de ellos, y cada uno de ellos tenía sus propias dudas. 

Glorfindel le observaba atentamente, clavando sus ojos en la figura del chico. Podía sentir el fuego de la decisión emanando del joven, brillando intensamente en sus ojos. También observó como presionaba la extraña vara de madera entre sus dedos, tan fuertemente que sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos por la falta de circulación del preciado líquido escarlata. Se preguntó si sería una buena idea tratar de quitarle esa vara que parecía ser el punto en donde la magia se juntaba para después salir disparada en alguna forma extraña... se preguntó si el chico mentía y tan solo era un espía de Saurón, que buscaba hacerles daño... imposible, un simple espía no irradiaría la enorme cantidad de poder que del chico salía, y entonces se preguntó ¿no sería Saurón mismo el que se encontraba sentada junto a él? Se concentró en el aura de Harry... no... no lo era, pues el aura de Harry no emanaba maldad, sino poder, confusión, decisión, y, tristeza. 

Aragorn, por su parte, no se sorprendía del poder que en esos momentos Harry irradiaba, ni de la decisión que brillaba en los verdes ojos de su pupilo, pues ya antes había sentido ese poder y esa decisión... ese poder y esa decisión fueron lo que le empujaron a entrenar a Harry como un montaraz, tenerlo a su lado para cuidar que la maldad no le tocase y ayudarle, además de que le había cobrado un gran cariño. De lo que realmente se sorprendía era de lo que el chico había dicho... es decir, no todos los días te encuentras con que tu alumno es un mago, perteneciente a la raza de tu mejor amigo, Gandalf ¡¡un Istar!! Pero ¿Qué no se suponía solo existían cinco magos en toda la Tierra Media, y que los dos mago azules se encontraban desaparecidos?... un mundo de posibilidades se abría ante sus ojos ¿qué tal si el chico venía de _Valinor_? ¿Qué tal si era un mensajero? Pero no podía ser, es decir, el chico había dicho otra dimensión, no de más allá del océano... momento ¿qué no se suponía que si era istari debería semejar un hombre anciano? Ahora si estaba confundido. 

Elrond, el medio elfo, meditaba las palabras del joven y también le observaba ¿un mago? El chico había dicho que era un mago, en otras palabras que era un _maiar_, un ser con increíble sabiduría y poder, y sirviente de los dioses, pero a pesar de que este chico emanaba un inmenso poder, su apariencia era la de un chico de unos 15 o 16 años, era cierto que si te enfocabas en sus ojos verías a alguien de mayor edad, de alguien que había visto y vivido muchas cosas, pero la edad de sus ojos no superaba los 50 años, ni siquiera los 30, en otras palabras, a los ojos del señor de Rivendel que había vivido miles de años, seguía siendo un niño... pero con el potencial necesario para convertirse en un gran guerrero, sino es que ya era un guerrero ¿De otra dimensión? Esto superaba en extrañeza lo otro, es decir, el chico claramente no era de la Tierra Media, pero... ¿Valinor? Había demasiada tristeza en su joven alma como para venir del lugar más hermoso y feliz del mundo, no es que ya conociera ese místico lugar, pero la madre de la que había sido su amada esposa venía de ahí, era una de los primeros nacidos, y ella le había hablado de ese lugar... eran demasiadas preguntas girando sobre su sabia cabeza, y sabia que Gandalf tendría respuesta segura para una pregunta. 

Todo estaba en silencio, en un profundo silencio en el cual se podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de cada persona dentro de la habitación... demasiado silencio para su gusto, no es que no le gustará estar un rato en él, para meditar y pensar, pero este tipo de silencio era enfermizo, pues era un silencio tensó, el cual nadie se atreve a romper por temor a lo que sigue... y vaya que debía de haber temor, pues él mismo había experimentado esta clase de silencio, y su experiencia le decía que lo que había que esperar era un ataque... si... un ataque... su noche en la Cámara de los Secretos se lo había enseñado, y también después de tocar el trofeo del torneo de los tres magos... siempre después del bendito silencio habían ocurrido las cosas más atroces que él jamás se hubiera imaginado... 

Los adultos intercambiaron unas miradas, hablándose con los ojos y decidiendo el siguiente movimiento. 

- Harry Potter – habló Elrond – vienes aquí y me dices que eres un _Istar_, un mago, y que no perteneces a nuestro mundo – clavando sus ojos grises en los verdes de Harry, hurgando en su mente y alma para encontrar la verdad – como esperas que crea semejante historia cuando no tengo ni una sola prueba en frente de mí – Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero Elrond levantó la mano en un movimiento que le decía que le dejase terminar – es cierto que Glorfindel te ha visto realizar un extraño truco, pero en estos tiempos en donde el enemigo, Sauron, ha cobrado gran poder, bien pudo haber engañado los ojos del señor elfo en busca de un propósito que aún desconozco – dijo tratando de acorralar a Harry para que este le contase su historia, por que no es que desconfiase del joven y no es que no tuviera ciertas pruebas (la historia de Glorfindel, la extraña llegada del joven y el nulo conocimiento de la Tierra Media) pero debía tocar todos los terrenos, pues su raza ya había sido engañada por Sauron (en la creación de los anillos del poder) y esto había tenido consecuencias desastrosas 

Glorfindel no se molesto por la suposición de que había sido objeto de un engaño pues Elrond había develado una de sus dudas, por otra parte, Aragorn se sentía ofendido, es decir, Elrond ponía en duda la palabra de Harry, sin embargo también sabía de las pruebas del medio elfo, él mismo había y seguía siendo objeto de estas, pero, usarlas en un chico como Harry... atinó a callar este sentimiento para observar atentamente la reacción del joven. 

- Estoy consciente de esto, Lord Elrond, sin embargo, no pienso obligarles a que me crean – dijo clavando sus ojos en los grises del señor de Rivendel – estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ser tachado de mentiroso, de desequilibrado – bajando la mirada al recordar el segundo año, el cuarto y el quinto, donde nadie le creía que él no era el heredero de Slytherin, que él no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, o que Voldemort realmente había regresado y que no era alguien que simplemente buscaba la manera de atraer la atención hacia su persona 

Hubo un silencio, ninguno se esperaba esta reacción en el joven Potter. 

- Harry – dijo Aragorn en un tono suplicante que hizo al joven cruzar miradas con su mentor – no te consideramos mentiroso ni desequilibrado, es solo – mirando a Elrond – es solo que debemos de ser precavidos, y Lord Elrond tan solo pide unas pocas pruebas que verifiquen tu historia 

Harry le observó un rato, no sabiendo como responder, se había dicho que no daría más pruebas que su palabra pero, Aragorn le pedía las pruebas ahora, y era algo que no podía negar, pues Aragorn se había convertido en una persona importante para él... era cierto que llevaba pocos días de conocerle, pero, no sabía como explicarlo, simplemente le quería como se quiere a un hermano, a un mentor... un cariño parecido al que sentía por Sirius... sonrió suavemente y después de observar a los tres hombres, se levanto de la silla donde había estado cómodamente instalado y se alejo un poco de ellos, dejando espacio. 

- Como dije antes – elevando un poco su varita que era fuertemente tomada por su mano derecha – soy un mago, y esta vara, a pesar de parecer una simple pértiga de madera, es lo que usó para darle forma a mi magia – hizo un pausa y después de reunir sus recuerdos más felices - _Expecto Patronum_ – al terminó de estas palabras un hermoso ciervo salió de la punta de su varita, brillando en un cegador color plateado. 

En cuanto la bella criatura tomo forma ante sus ojos, los tres hombres se levantaron de sus asientos, asombrados por la repentina aparición de este animal y por su belleza plateada. 

El ciervo observó al trío de adultos con sus grandes ojos plateados y se acercó lentamente a ellos, dejando que Glorfindel le acariciara el hocico y deteniéndose un momento ante Lord Elrond que lo estudiaba con toda su atención, después se acercó a Aragorn que intercalaba miradas con Harry y con el ciervo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. El ciervo dio una vuelta por la habitación y después se acercó a Harry para lamerle lentamente el rostro y desvanecerse en el aire. 

- Eso es un patronus, un guardián... dependiendo de la persona que lo realice toma una forma animal... el mío, como observaron, es un ciervo... – y agregó, bajando la mirada, en un murmullo – como mi padre... de donde vengo, solo un poderoso mago es capaz de realizarlo correctamente frente a lo que llamamos Dementores o Lethhifold 

- Un guardián creado de felicidad – dijo Elrond – o al menos eso es lo que irradiaba la criatura ¿no es así? – Harry tan solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza 

- No creo que el enemigo sea capaz de conjurar semejante criatura – habló por primera vez Glorfindel, con un tono honesto – perdóname Harry por considerarte un sirviente de Sauron – Harry le regaló una sonrisa a Glorfindel 

- ¿Quieres decir que existen más personas capaces de conjurar este hechizo, Harry? – preguntó Aragorn 

- Si, en mi mundo, existen toda una comunidad de seres humanos capaces de realizar magia, mis padres eran magos, así como mis amigos lo son – dijo para agrandar la sorpresa de los presentes – incluso existen escuelas en donde nos enseñan, a los magos jóvenes, a controlar nuestra magia 

- Esto si es sorprendente joven Harry, por que en la Tierra Media tan solo existen cinco istari, la orden de los magos, aunque de dos no tenemos noticias desde hace tiempo – comentó Glorfindel 

- Es por esto que tu aparición en mi casa fue muy extraña, pues, acostumbrados a tan solo cinco magos, llegó un sexto que no tiene la apariencia de un anciano – y agregó, Elrond, al ver la confusión en la cara del joven – los Istari tienen la apariencia de hombres ancianos y son inmortales venidos de Valinor, alguna vez fueron Maiars... ahora quizá entiendas por que pedía pruebas de que eras un mago ya que a mis ojos, pues he vivido miles de años, aun eres un niño, aunque el poder que emanas no es nada que se encontrase en uno 

- Fue por esto que pensé que eras un sirviente de Saurón, incluso Saurón mismo, pues él tiene la capacidad de cambiar de apariencia – dijo Glorfindel 

- Aunque, Ezellahen, aun hay algo que me gustaría me explicaras – dijo Elrond a un atento Harry – tu cicatriz – Harry se sobresalto un poco – de ella emana cierto poder... maligno, por así llamarle, y a pesar de que puedo ver en tus ojos que no eres un ser devoto al mal, de tu cicatriz emana energía negativa 

Aragorn y Glorfindel intercambiaron miradas, y después se posaron en la figura del chico, que parecía algo indeciso en relatar la historia de su famosa cicatriz en forma de relámpago. 

- La cicatriz... la cicatriz me la hizo un mago... la noche en que – trago saliva – asesinaron a mis padres – Aragorn lo miro con tristeza y sorpresa, Elrond con atención y Glorfindel con sorpresa – verán... como ya deben de saberlo... no todos los magos son buenos – recitó las palabras que Hagrid le había dicho la primera vez que fue al callejón Diagon – y... este... mago... Voldemort – escupió el nombre como si de veneno se tratará – intentó asesinarme... esa noche, hace 15 años, Voldemort asesinó a mi padre que trató de detenerlo, y después asesino a mi madre, pero al asesinarla, ella convoco una poderosa magia para protegerme, y fue por esto que el asesino perdió todos sus poderes cuando intento darme con la maldición asesina, dejándome vivo, tan solo con esta cicatriz – terminó de decir con la mirada encajada en el piso de la habitación 

- Pero ¿cómo puede una maldición, asesinar de esta manera? – preguntó Glorfindel 

Harry respiró profundamente y después, atrapando una araña que se había introducido por la ventana, la coloco sobre la mesa. 

- _Engorgio_ - murmuró apuntado a la araña con su varita - _Avada Kedavra_ - pronunció estas palabras con un tono sombrío y, recordando las palabras de Bellatrix, con deseos de asesinar a la araña en frente de él 

Cuando Harry hizo esto, observaron sorprendidos como la, ahora, enorme araña moría nada más el rayo verde salía disparado de la varita del chico. 

- Esa es la maldición asesina – Harry no se había equivocado, su poder había crecido lo suficiente como para conjurar esta maldición, y también sabía que si lo deseaba podía usarla para matar a quien se le cruzara en el camino, pero él no era un asesino... ¿verdad? 

Elrond se dio cuenta del enorme poder que se escondía dentro del chico de ojos verdes, ahora tenía una idea más clara del potencial de Harry, y sabía que se le debía enseñar a controlarlo, y que se debía cuidar de que el chico no cayera en manos del enemigo, pues era un arma peligrosa en manos equivocadas, y fue cuando agradeció enormemente que Aragorn cuidará del chico y que hayan sido él y Glorfindel los primeros seres que vio en la Tierra Media. Sonrió mentalmente, a Mithrandir le encantara conocer al chico. 

- Me iré ahora mismo si es lo que desean – corto Harry el hilo de pensamientos del señor de Rivendel – no deseo causarles problemas y no quiero incomodarles con mi presencia 

Aragorn, que había estado sentado al igual que los otros, se puso de pie en un salto, no podía permitir que Harry se fuera así, que anduviera solo por la Tierra Media, no quería. 

- Harry, no tienes por que irte – se apresuró a decir – ninguno de nosotros desea que te vayas, y que nos hayas revelado esto no cambiará el concepto que teníamos de tí 

- Solo un poco – agregó Glorfindel – pues ahora serás Harry James Potter, el joven mago de ojos verdes, Istar Ezellahen – dijo con una sonrisa – y protegido de Aragorn II 

- Y podemos sumarle – dijo Elrond – amigo de los elfos 

Harry los miró sorprendido, pero una gran alegría estalló en su interior, pues realmente no quería irse, no quería perder a sus nuevos amigos, y ese fue uno de los temores que le impidieron contar su verdad desde el principio. 

- Gracias – expresó con verdadera sinceridad 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Cuando Aragorn y Harry salieron de las habitaciones de Lord Elrond, este y Glorfindel se quedaron solos. 

- Harya núra tûr {Tiene gran poder} – dijo Glorfindel 

- "~" {Es verdad, pero puedo deducir que no ha llevado una vida muy fácil, sino todo lo contrario, una vida que le ha hecho madurar más rápidamente que a los jóvenes de su edad} 

- "~" {¿Cómo piensa ayudarlo, Lord Elrond?} 

- "~" {Aún no lo se, pero estoy seguro que Gandalf encontrara interesante al chico} 

- "~" {Tiene razón, además} – agrego alegremente pues ahora que las cosas se habían aclarado volvía a confiar enteramente en el chico y estaba más que dispuesto a seguir con sus clases de equitación – "~" {si ya no pudiese regresar a su mundo, Aragorn estaría encantado de adoptarle} 

- "~" {Eso es lo que temo} – agregó pensando en su hija Arwen y en el cariño que ella le profesaba a Harry, esto sumado con el amor por Aragorn, convertía a Harry en un tipo de unión entre los dos amantes y lo último que él quería era partir a Valinor dejando a su hija atrás ya que sus dos hijos gemelos, Elrohir y Elladan, parecían haber decidido quedarse en la Tierra Media, al lado de los montaraces 

- "~" {¿Lord Elrond?} – le llamó Glorfindel pues el medio elfo se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, ocasionando de esta manera que este le mirase, para después preguntar - "~" {¿Por qué teme que Aragorn quiera adoptar al chico?} 

- "~" {Por que el destino que tiene Aragorn un largo y difícil camino} – mintió ocultando así sus verdaderos temores 

- "~" {Sin embargo y por esto ha decidido entrenarle como un montaraz, y he de decir que el chico tiene una llama interna que le hace perfecto para ser un guerrero} 

Elrond se acerco a la ventana apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y fijando sus ojos grises en el paisaje. 

- "~" {Esperemos que el joven mago se convierta en un aliado contra Saurón, pues el poder de este crece estrepitosamente y pronto ni nosotros los elfos seremos capaces de detenerle} 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Harry y Aragorn caminaban por uno de los pasillos de Rivendel que era una especie de puente entre las dos partes de la casa y que pasaba justo arriba de la caída de un río. Un silencio se había cernido sobre ellos desde que dejaron las habitaciones del señor de la casa, tan solo se escuchaba el ruido del agua cayendo por la cascada y el murmullo de los animales que se encontraban a su solitario alrededor. 

Aragorn le tiraba miradas al joven que caminaba a su lado, no sabiendo si era conveniente exteriorizar sus dudas, pero que era necesario para la tranquilidad de su alma. 

- Harry – dijo Aragorn en un tono serio ocasionando que los dos se detuviesen 

Harry se acerco 

- Aun tienes dudas ¿verdad? – dijo mientras recargaba su peso sobre el barandal, observando atentamente la caída del agua, con el viento meciéndole el cabello azabache y el rocío del agua acariciándole el rostro 

- Si... pero no deseo obligarte a responderlas Harry, pues entiendo si aun no soy digno de tu confianza – dijo mientras recargaba su espalda en el barandal contrario al de Harry y con los ojos fijos en la figura de Harry 

El silencio volvió a reinar sobre ellos, ninguno atreviéndose a romperlo ni con una palabra o un gesto. 

- Tienes mi confianza Aragorn – dijo para asombro de su mentor – no me preguntes en que momento pues ni yo mismo lo se, pero – se giró para mirar los ojos de Aragorn – ... ¿por qué no me haces las preguntas y las responderé lo mejor que pueda? 

Aragorn sonrió por lo que había dicho Harry, estaba contento de contar con la confianza del chico y esto lo ánimo a seguir con aquella plática 

- Desde que llegaste a la Tierra Media, te he visto en los momentos en que eres atacado por tus pesadillas – Harry se tensó un poco al oír esto – y siempre estas repitiendo dos nombres, uno de ellos con más frecuencia que el otro... 

- ¿Qué – trago saliva – que nombres son los que repito en mis sueños, Aragorn? – dando de nuevo la espalda a Aragorn preguntó, aunque su lógica le decía de cuales se trataban 

- Voldemort y… Sirius 

Ya esta, Aragorn había tocado un tema bastante delicado, _Sirius_, tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los ojos para obligarlos a no derramar ni una sola lagrima. Hubo una pausa prolongada durante la cual Harry obligaba a su garganta a deshacerse del nudo que se había instalado en ella. 

Aragorn supo que no debía de haber preguntado cuando vio como Harry se aferraba fuertemente al barandal y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar lentamente. 

- Harry – dijo en un tono preocupado acercándose al joven – si no deseas… - pero sus palabras fueron cortadas 

- mi padrino… Sirius era mi padrino – dijo cuando al fin había conseguido que su garganta respondiese correctamente 

- ¿Tu padrino?... entonces... entonces – dudando el seguir adelante, pero decidió hacerlo pues sabia que el desahogarse era justamente lo que necesitaba el joven para no vivir tan atormentado - ¿por qué le pedías perdón, Harry? – posándose justo atrás del chico 

- Por que Sirius Black murió por mi estupidez – dijo sin más preámbulo 

Aragorn se quedó quieto nada más escuchar esto... Harry le acababa de confesar que este Sirius Black, su padrino había muerto por su culpa, pero no podía creerlo... 

- ¿Le querías mucho? 

Harry sonrió amargamente ¿qué si le quería? Pues claro que sí, había sido lo más cercano a un padre. 

- Cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, yo tan solo tenía un año de edad, necesitaban que alguien cuidase de mí, Sirius me hubiese criado gustosamente, pero fue acusado injustamente de un crimen y le encerraron, por esto me llevaron a vivir con mis tíos, pero ellos no fueron lo que se dice unos padres para mí, más bien me trataban como se trata a un sirviente, a un huésped indeseable, y así crecí, sin saber lo que era tener padres, amigos... alguien que se preocupara por ti, hasta que cumplí los once años, que fue cuando me enteré que era un mago y me admitieron en la escuela de magia, ahí tuve amigos, pero a Sirius lo conocí hasta cerca de mis catorce, fue cuando supe que él era mi padrino y desde entonces se convirtió en mi figura paterna... 

Aragorn le observaba con un dolor en el corazón, la vida de Harry no había sido nada fácil y eso que estaba seguro aun no había escuchado todo de ella. 

- Sirius fue asesinado hace poco menos de tres meses... por mi culpa... – dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla 

El silencio se instaló, de nuevo, entre ellos, Aragorn no sabía que decirle a Harry, y estaba seguro que decirle que no había sido su culpa tan solo serviría para enfurecer al joven ya que no sabía la historia completa, pero trataría de averiguarla completamente y ayudar al joven a desechar completamente esos remordimientos de conciencia. 

- Y – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema – ¿no extrañas a tus amigos? 

- Por supuesto que sí – sonrió al recordarlos – ahora estaríamos a poco tiempo de entrar a la escuela 

- No te preocupes Harry, estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera de enviarte de vuelta – dijo para dolor de su corazón pues no deseaba que el joven se fuera, le dolería mucho 

- No – Aragorn se sorprendió al escuchar esto – es mejor que no vuelva... allá tan solo soy alguien que les causa pesar y dolor, allá soy tan solo un estorbo para ellos 

- No digas esas cosas Harry, dudo que seas un estorbo o pesar para ellos – dijo seriamente el mentor del joven Potter 

- ¡Si que lo soy! – dijo girándose para ver a Aragorn - ¡por mi culpa mis amigos sufren los ataques de Voldemort! ¡Por mi culpa Sirius fue asesinado! ¡¡Es por mi que Voldemort les hace daños!! ¡¡por que son mis amigos!! – se detuvo repentinamente pues se había dado cuenta de que le había gritado a Aragorn, de que había perdido el control – l-lo... lo siento, no quería... no era mi intención... 

- Tranquilo Harry – dijo regalándole una sonrisa – no estoy molesto, entiendo el por que de tu reacción... 

- ¿Seguiremos con las clases de esgrima y de equitación? – dijo Harry después de una pausa para de esta manera cambiar el rumbo de la charla 

- Pero desde luego, y no olvides el quenya, también seguiremos con las clases 

- Pero Aragorn – dijo con una divertida mueca de disgusto 

- No quiero escuchar ni una sola queja, ese era el plan original y el plan original seguiremos 

Harry estaba dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo argumento para evitar que le hablasen en quenya todos los habitantes de la casa pero... 

- ¡Ezellahen! ¡Aragorn! – gritó la voz de un anciano – les hemos estado buscando – dijo Bilbo cuando llegó con ellos seguido de la dama de Rivendel 

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué deseaba mi padre? – pregunto Arwen 

Harry y Aragorn se miraron entre ellos, decidiendo que era mejor que se enterasen por ellos de la verdad. 

- "~" {Necesitamos hablar, Arwen} – dijo Aragorn 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Un mes paso estrepitosamente entre entrenamientos de espada, cabalgatas a caballo y frustración por parte de Harry por que al principio no se podía dar a entender, aunque sabía que le entendían a la perfección, con los habitantes de la casa del señor Elrond ¡incluso ese sabio elfo se había prestado al jueguito de Aragorn! Así que los primeros días con las únicas criaturas que podía hablar sin que le ignorasen triunfalmente eran las piedras, de vez en cuando los caballos y su reflejo, pero, no que tuviese muy buenas conversaciones, pues él acostumbrado a solo escuchar se había convertido en el parlante, y los otros (piedras, caballos y reflejo) solo se limitaban a escuchar ¡Y que decir de las clases! Es cierto que al principio se las seguían dando en la lengua común, pero Aragorn y Glorfindel nada más tuvieron noticias de que el chico comenzaba a tener una conversación decente con los otros elfos ¡comenzó el terror! Las clases, que al principio habían sido divertidas, se convirtieron en una tortura para su pobre cabeza, que parecía iba a estallar por tener que concentrarse en las explicaciones, traducirlas y observar los movimientos. Y no solo su cabeza soportaba dolores ¡sino también su cuerpo! Y es que Aragorn se había puesto más exigente con los entrenamientos, pues ya no solo le enseñaba a manejar correctamente la espada sino que trabajaron en sus reflejos, en su velocidad (no que lo necesitara), y en su resistencia. Ah, y como si esas torturas no fueran suficientes, el señor de Rivendel le había pedido a su hija que le enseñara medicina y magia élfica, bueno, eso era como el relajamiento de las clases por que Arwen resultó ser una profesora bastante amable y comprensiva, además de que los primeros potajes que le enseño (después de toda la teoría básica) habían sido para dolores musculares, de cabeza y para dormir sin pesadillas, y este último se lo agradecía enormemente pues llevaba dos semanas sin tener esas horribles pesadillas que le debilitaban durante la noche, aunque era cierto que si se olvidaba de tomarse el potaje parecía que todas las pesadillas de las noches pasadas se le aglutinaban y su hora de descanso se convertía en una nueva tortura, que le lastimaba enormemente el alma y por consiguiente esto hacía mella en su cuerpo el siguiente día. 

El mes paso entre despertarse a las 7:00 de la mañana y acostarse a las 22:00 horas y pasar una tranquila noche gracias a la medicina élfica, y despertar a un nuevo día lleno de torturas que disfrutaba enormemente ¡no es que se hubiese convertido en masoquista! Pero es que eran muy agradables todas las clases, y a pesar de que sus únicas horas de relajación eran la hora del desayuno, comida y cena (aunque en esos momentos aprovechaban para darle clases de quenya, de magia o medicina élfica) no resentía no tener horas libres, pues todas esas actividades le obligaban a no tener pensamientos sombríos o recordar sus errores pasados. 

El horario era simple y fácil de seguir (para todos aquellos que solo lo leían y no lo realizaban): de 7:00 a 8:30 era despertarse, cambiarse y tomar desayuno; después era la clase de esgrima con Aragorn la cual era de 8:30 a 12:30; de 12:30 a 13:30 era la hora de la comida (pues se habían dado cuenta de que el chico necesitaba reponer energías después de estar cuatro horas con Aragorn); al terminar la hora de comida venía la clase de equitación con Glorfindel y con Aragorn, esta también duraba cuatro horas, por lo que de vez en cuando Aragorn le enseñaba esgrima pero sobre caballo, combate a caballo; al termino de unas felices cuatro horas montando caballos, venía la clase con Arwen, que comenzaba a las 17:30 y con un delicioso refrigerio que le caía de perlas pues era justamente algo de comida lo que necesitaba después de estar con Glorfindel y Aragorn, y mientras los dos compartían los alimentos Arwen le iba dando la clase de medicina y magia élfica, enseñándole los secretos de su pueblo pero que Harry aprendía y dominaba rápidamente; después de las clases, que terminaban a las 9:30 que era cuando acababa la clase con Arwen, venía la cena y después de la deliciosa y agradecida cena; después se retiraba a sus habitaciones, tomaba un relajante baño dentro de una bañera con aceites para relajar el cuerpo, cortesía de las enseñanzas de Arwen; al termino del baño era ponerse la pijama y tomar su potaje anti-pesadillas y a dormir se ha dicho. Ah, y por supuesto, las clases de quenya transcurrían durante todo el día, pues era el único idioma en el que le hablaban. 

Era la mañana un mes después de la platica con Lord Elrond. En medio de un área abierta del bosque se encontraban dos guerreros, separados por no más de un metro de distancia, cada uno sostenía una espada, cuya hoja relucía a la luz del sol de la mañana. 

Uno de ellos era un hombre que aparentaba de 35 a 40 años de edad, tenía una cabellera oscura y un poco larga, y unos perspicaces ojos grises sobre un rostro moreno. Su nombre es Aragorn, capitán de los dúnedain. Vestía ropas de tono azul oscuro, con unas largas botas, llevaba un extraño anillo de dos serpientes que se devoraban mutuamente, así como una la funda de una espada atada al cinturón. La espada se encontraba entre sus manos, sostenida firmemente y elevada un poco al lado de su cabeza. 

El otro era un joven de brillantes y audaces ojos verdes sobre un atractivo rostro moreno; su cabellera, negra como la noche, caía desordenadamente a sus lados, era larga poco más debajo de las orejas, se pudiese coger perfectamente en una pequeña coleta baja, usaba una banda en su cabeza que impedía que los traviesos cabellos negros le picasen la cara. Sus ropas eran de un tono verde oscuro, también llevaba botas largas, pero el no llevaba atada al cinturón la funda de la espada que era sostenida por sus dos manos que la elevaban al cielo a un lado suyo. Este era Harry Potter, conocido entre los elfos como Ezellahen, protegido de Aragorn y pupilo de este, Glorfindel y la dama Arwen. 

Como indicaba su horario, Aragorn y Harry tenían su sesión de esgrima, solo que esta vez era diferente a todas las demás, pues se trataba de una prueba... un duelo en el cual Aragorn probaría los avances de Harry en el arte de la espada, un duelo lo más cercano a la realidad posible, con la única diferencia de que en este duelo estaba prohibido matar. 

Alejados de los dos contrincantes se encontraba la dama Arwen, Glorfindel y el hobbit Bilbo Baggins, junto con otros elfos que habían ido a observar el progreso del joven Ezellahen. 

- Espero que mi amigo Dúnadan tenga algo de misericordia con el joven Ezellahen – dijo Bilbo 

- No hay que subestimar las habilidades de Harry, además de que Aragorn se ha encargado de entrenarle bien – replico Glorfindel con sus ojos atentos en sus dos amigos 

- El maestro se siente orgulloso de su pupilo, y es por esto que hará cuanto más difícil la prueba, pues confía profundamente en las habilidades del joven alumno – dijo Arwen 

- "~" {¡¿Estas listo, Ezellahen?!} – gritó Aragorn desde su posición mientras sostenía fuertemente la espada 

- "Illaa!" {¡Por supuesto!} – grito Harry respondiendo al llamado de su maestro con decisión en la voz 

Aragorn sonrió a su pupilo y después de regresar a su pose seria fijo sus ojos en la figura de Harry para atacar de la mejor manera... tenía pensado atacar fuerte y velozmente, no le quería dar oportunidad al chico pues sabia que en una batalla no se le daría y que eso lo llevaría a su muerte, y eso era lo que menos quería, no toleraría que el chico muriese asesinado por las sucias manos de los orcos, ni por las sucias manos de cualquiera de los enemigos de los hombres. 

- "Forð, Ezellahen!!" – {¡¡Adelante, Harry!!} 

Con este grito dio inicio el duelo entre maestro y alumno, que comenzaron a correr hacia el contrario con las espadas en lo alto. Las espadas se encontraron con un fiero choque metálico que resonó en el lugar. Ambos se alejaron inmediatamente y regresaron a una postura de ataque, enviándose sonrisas de satisfacción y estudiándose con los ojos que se movían velozmente de un lado a otro estudiando las posibilidades del siguiente ataque. 

Harry estaba concentrado en la batalla, actuando y pensando rápidamente, tal y como Aragorn le había enseñado, pues en una pelea el vencedor es aquel con un buen manejo de la espada y una buena estrategia. Sabia que se encontraba muy por debajo del nivel de su mentor, pero aun así estaba dando lo mejor en este duelo, quería probarse, saber hasta donde llegaba, conocer sus límites y por supuesto, mostrarle a su maestro que ese duro mes habían realizado sorprendentes cambios en el joven. 

Aragorn no podía estar más orgulloso de su protegido, pues el chico resulto ser un prodigio de la espada, y sabia que con un buen y constante entrenamiento se volvería fuerte, sin embargo también debía de darle experiencia, pues hay mucha diferencia entre un espadachín con solo conocimientos a uno con la experiencia que las batallas daban. 

Los dos continuaban moviéndose hábilmente de un lugar a otro, esquivando los ataques, y atacando a la vez. 

En un movimiento, Harry dejo abierta su defensa y Aragorn hizo un hábil movimiento con la espada logrando de esta manera desarmarlo, pero Harry se movió lo suficientemente rápido dando una pirueta sobre el piso para quedar fuera del alcance del segundo ataque que le indicaría que había perdido la batalla. 

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente y de frente a Aragorn que había regresado a una pose ofensiva. Ambos contrincantes se miraron, Harry se encontraba desarmado y su espada se encontraba sobre el suelo, atrás de Aragorn que aun sostenía la suya. Se miraron a los ojos y el público contuvo la respiración esperando el próximo movimiento. 

El joven de ojos verdes observó atentamente su situación y lo movimientos del otro, respirando agitadamente por el ejercicio y la excitación de la batalla. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Aragorn, y observó claramente que este le incitaba a que hiciera algo para continuar con aquella batalla. Y entonces lo vio, Aragorn comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia él y Harry vio una oportunidad... esquivando el ataque de Aragorn con un cuchillo que llevaba entre sus ropas, realizo una pirueta sobre el piso, y se tiro en pos de su espada. 

Aragorn nada más ver el hábil y rápido movimiento del joven detuvo su carrera girando su tronco para encarar a Harry e impulsarse nuevamente hacia el joven que al fin había cogido su espada pero que aun estaba sobre el piso. 

Harry lo vio acercarse rápidamente, no tenía tiempo de ponerse de pie y adoptar una posición defensiva por más rápido que fuera, así que solo alcanzó a cubrir el ataque que Aragorn había dirigido hacia él, maldiciendo en élfico su falta de tiempo. 

- "~" {Muy bien Harry, pero creo que esto ya debe de acabar} – dijo Aragorn, sonriente por que Harry usaba maldiciones en élfico, para después usar su fuerza y con un hábil movimiento deshacerse de la espada de Harry y, antes de que el chico realizara otro hábil movimiento para escaparse, poso el filo de su espada sobre el pecho del chico - "~" {Bien hecho, Ezellahen, tus habilidades en batalla han mejorado notoriamente} – dijo con una sonrisa mientras respiraba agitadamente 

"~" {Rayos, me venciste de nuevo} – dijo con una mueca en los suaves labios mientras empuñaba ambas manos 

Aragorn alejo su espada del pecho del chico y le extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Harry le sonrió y acepto su ayuda. 

- "~" {Tu punto fuerte nunca ha sido la fuerza, pero te defiendes muy bien gracias a tu velocidad y agilidad} – dijo posado una mano sobre el hombro del chico 

- "~" {Al menos ahora conozco mi nivel actual} 

Los aplausos entre el público no se hicieron esperar, pues reconocían que había sido un combate digno de observarse y también se dieron cuenta de las crecientes habilidades del joven mago. 

- "~" {Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo} – dijo Aragorn - "~" {no quiero que vayas a clase de equitación con el estomago vacío} 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


El día terminó como de costumbre, bueno, esta vez los elfos felicitaban a Harry por su magnífica actuación frente a Aragorn, conocido por sus excelentes habilidades en batalla y su manejo de la espada ¡Ah! Y el día no fue tan normal, pues Glorfindel tan solo le dio dos horas de clase, aprovechando esto para empezar antes sus clases con Arwen y después de estas tener dos horas libres. Por esto, a las 8:30 ya era libre... ¡sus primeras dos horas de libertad en un mes! Ahora, lo importante era ¿Qué haría con ellas? Se puso a recordar lo que hacía con sus horas libres y la nostalgia lo golpeo... simplemente extrañaba Inglaterra, extrañaba el Quidditch, extrañaba su _Saeta de Fuego_, extrañaba a Hedwig, a los Weasly, a Remus, a sus amigos Ron y Hermione ¿Cómo estaría ella ahora? Ya había pasado más de un mes desde su llegada a la Tierra Media, y no es que no le gustará su vida aquí ¡le fascinaba! Pero no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia... sin embargo, recordó el porque había decidido quedarse aquí, el porque había decidido alejarse de sus amigos de Inglaterra... era un peligro, él era un peligro para ellos. 

Sacudió de su cabeza esos sombríos pensamientos y tomando un pequeño listón, que le había regalado Arwen, se ató los cabellos para de esta manera evitar que le molestasen, pero fue imposible pues había algunos mechones que se escapaban y volvían a posarse sobre su cara, suspiro resignado y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de Rivendel pues deseaba tener una buena charla con alguno de los habitantes de la casa. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Dumbledore se encontraba frente a su escritorio repleto de distintos libros con pastas de variados colores; algunos muy gruesos, otros delgados; unos se veían muy viejos, otros parecían nuevos. 

El anciano director suspiro mientras posaba el libro que había estado leyendo sobre su escritorio en un ademán de cansancio y derrota. Elevo la vista y clavo sus azules ojos sobre el _Espejo de Oesed_ que se encontraba frente a él... ¿Cómo era posible que Harry allá atravesado ese espejo? ¿a dónde le había llevado? El chico llevaba ya dos días desaparecido, pronto serían tres, y los de la Orden del Fénix seguían sin tener noticias del joven Potter. Hasta ahora habían logrado ocultar a la comunidad mágica que su joven héroe estaba desaparecido, y esperaba que esa información siguiera siendo secreta pues si llegaba hasta Voldemort seguro que este se sentiría lo suficientemente seguro para iniciar un ataque abierto a la comunidad mágica y a los muggles. 

Apoyo su frente sobre sus dos pulgares y cerro los ojos, tratando de recordar toda la información referente al espejo mágico. Sabía que tenía la capacidad de mostrar los más anhelados deseos del corazón, pero solo mostrarlos, una mera ilusión óptica que engañaba a los sentidos y había corrompido a cientos de corazones. Pero... si mal no recordaba, el mayor deseo de Harry era el de tener a su familia con él, de conocerles, nada que ver con desaparecer a través de un espejo. 

Suspiro cansado. 

Tenía que encontrar a Harry, debía de hacerlo. No solo por el bien de la comunidad mágica sino por que él mismo deseaba encontrarlo, porque le quería, si, y aunque ese amor fraternal por Harry era el punto débil en su plan perfecto y lo que había causado toda la catástrofe del Departamento de Misterios, no podía evitar querer de esa manera al chico huérfano que se había elevado tantas veces a las sombras que se obstinaban en oscurecer su camino. 

- Harry ¿dónde estas? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Aragorn caminaba por los pasillos de Rivendel, con una preocupación rondando su cabeza. Poso dos dedos juntos sobre sus labio y recordó la plática que había tenido hace un momento con el señor Elrond. 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

- El poder de Saurón esta creciendo velozmente – dijo Elrond mirando atentamente a Aragorn – su ojo esta más atento que nunca buscando aquello que perdió hace tanto tiempo 

- El _anillo del poder_ – pronunció Aragorn con asombro en la voz 

- Si... Gandalf nos advirtió que era muy probable que había sido encontrado 

- Fue por eso que me envió en busca de la criatura Gollum, por que ella sabía de su paradero y no quería que esa información cayese en manos del enemigo 

- Exacto, pero – girándose y observando atentamente un bello mural que simbolizaba una cruenta batalla – la criatura Gollum fue encontrada por los sirvientes de Saurón y mediante tortura Gollum les contó todo 

- Si... 

- Y Sauron ahora sabe que el _anillo único_ esta en posesión de un hobbit y que este reside en la Comarca... – Aragorn le observó gravemente – el nombre de este hobbit es Frodo Baggins, primo lejano de nuestro querido amigo Bilbo 

- Si Saurón sabe que él tiene el anillo entonces esta en peligro... ¡debo ir con él! 

Elrond se giró para encarar al capitán de los montareces, y dirigirle una mirada llena de gravedad. 

- El portador del anillo debe de pasar por Bree antes de continuar su viaje pues es ahí donde Gandalf le indicó que le buscase 

- Debó ir por él, Gandalf aun no ha llegado a Rivendel, no sabemos que ha pasado con él pero no podemos retrasarnos, el enemigo puede encontrar al hobbit y apoderarse del anillo... partiré ahora mismo – encaminándose a la puerta 

- Y que pasará con el joven Ezellahen ¿lo llevarás contigo? 

Aragorn se detuvo en seco, no había pensado en que hacer con el joven Harry. 

- Pienso que debe de quedarse en Rivendel, el viaje será demasiado peligroso para él 

- Pero debes de llevarlo contigo – dijo una melodiosa voz femenina 

Elrond y Aragorn se giraron a la puerta para ver al nuevo ocupante de la habitación... la dama de Rivendel, Arwen Undómiel. 

- Arwen – dijo Lord Elrond 

- Perdóname padre, pero debo interceder por Ezellahen – y mirando a Aragorn – Aragorn, haz visto las habilidades de Ezellahen, debes de confiar en ellas 

- Arwen – trató de hablar Aragorn pero la dama le indico con un ademán que le dejara continuar 

- Sé que temes por él, pues yo también temo, ya que he aprendido a quererle demasiado, pero pienso que debes de llevarle contigo... – y mirando a su padre – hace una semana me contó un sueño que tuvo... un sueño de un anillo – tanto Elrond como Aragorn la miraron con sorpresa – y no solo eso – hizo una pausa – recitó los versos escritos en el anillo único 

Aragorn se mostró muy sorprendido por esto, sin embargo Elrond ya se lo esperaba, no por nada se decía que tenía el don de ver el futuro. 

- Es por esto que él debe de ir contigo... él debe ayudarte en tu tarea contra Saurón 

Hubo un silencio, durante el cual Aragorn estudio sus probabilidades... era cierto que Harry había mejorado notoriamente y que sabia magia y medicina élfica, pero le daba miedo que el chico sufriera algún daño... observó los ojos sabios de Arwen en donde veía el amor que sentía por el joven... y decidiéndose, se giró para observar atentamente los ojos de Elrond. 

- Partiremos mañana mismo a Bree 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin del Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

Aragorn apoyo su peso sobre una de las columnas... era cierto que mañana partirían pero aún no le decía nada a Harry... debía de encontralo.. 

- ¿Aragor? – preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a su mentor - "~" {Que alegría encontrarte, he estado tratando de averiguar que hacer con mis horas libres, y justo ahora te encuentro} – dijo con una sonrisa 

Aragorn miro al joven con una sonrisa en los labios, pero esta fue rápidamente cambiada por una expresión de seriedad.

- "~" {Necesitamos hablar Harry} 

- "~" {¿Ocurre algo malo?} – preguntó preocupado 

- "~" {¿Qué sabes del anillo único?} – preguntó sin titubeos 

- "~" {Nada, excepto lo que me ha contado Arwen... ¿es el anillo que causó cientos de problemas hace miles de años, no?} – dijo con una expresión de sorpresa 

Aragorn le observó atentamente y después dio unos cuantas pasos acercándose a una estatua que sostenía sobre una bandeja de piedra un espada rota... los pedazos de Narsil, la espada que cortó el anillo de los dedos de Saurón 

- - "~" {Ese anillo debió de ser destruído en cuanto la guerra contra Saurón terminó, pero... Isildur fue corrompido por el poder del anillo, dejándose seducir por él y no lo destruyó, sino que se lo quedó, atando de esta manera a todos sus descendientes al anillo único, que también es conocido como _Daño de Isildur_} 

- "~" {No entiendo, que tiene que ver esto contigo} 

- "~" {Yo, Harry, soy el heredero de Isildur y estoy atado al destino del anillo... es por esto que mi deber es ayudar a destruirlo, es mi destino} – girándose para verle 

Destino... Aragorn había pronunciado una palabra que deseaba olvidar más que nada en el mundo y junto con ella la dichosa profecía que le ataba a Voldemort. Clavo sus verdes ojos en los grises de Aragorn. 

- "~" {Mañana mismo parto a Bree, pues el anillo ha sido encontrado y debo de evitar que el portador caiga en manos del enemigo...} 

Harry se sorprendió y entristeció ¿acaso Aragorn se estaba despidiendo de él? No podía... ¡no podía dejarle! 

- "~" {Es por esto que deseo preguntarte} – agrego rápidamente al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su pupilo - "~" {si deseas acompañarme en este viaje} 

El corazón de Harry volvió a latir de alegría, y sintió que la sombra que se había cernido sobre él se había alejado tan rápidamente como había llegado. Aragorn no se estaba despidiendo, sino que le pedía que fuera su compañero de viaje. 

- "~" {¡Por supuesto que quiero acompañarte!} – dijo emocionado ante la sola idea de acompañar a Aragorn en uno de sus viajes. 

- "~" {Debo advertirte que será un viaje peligroso y muy difícil... una vez decidido el camino no podrás regresar} 

- "~" {Entiendo, pero aun así quiero ir contigo... quiero ayudarte en tu tarea, quiero pagarte todo lo que haz hecho por mí} 

Aragorn se sintió muy feliz ante la sinceridad en las palabras del chico y por el apoyo que este le brindaba, definitivamente el joven Ezellahen era un joven valiente y su amor por el se acrecentó todavía más. 

- "~" {Partiremos mañana mismo a Bree, Ezellahen, así que será mejor prepares todo para mañana, será una jornada que durará cuando mucho un mes} 

Harry tan solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y sonrió, pues se encontraba muy feliz. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


La mañana siguiente llegó y Harry despertó como de costumbre a las 7:00 de la mañana. Se estiro entre las blancas sábanas de su cama y se restregó los ojos verdes, agradeciendo profundamente la poción para dormir que le había preparada Arwen pues sino jamás hubiese podido dormir por la emoción que le embargaba. 

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y se apresuró a dar el permiso para que la otra persona entrará. Era Aragorn, que ya se encontraba vestido con unas ropas oscuras, ropas de viaje. 

- "~" {Vengo a traerte las ropas que debes de usar} – dijo entrando y depositando algo sobre la cama - "~" {son cómodas para viajes... estaré esperando en el comedor} – y salió después de sonreírle a Harry, dejándolo solo para que comenzará a prepararse. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Aragorn, Glorfindel, Arwen y Bilbo se encontraban en el comedor, esperando al joven Harry cuando las puertas se abrieron, dando pasó a Harry, completamente vestido como un montaraz. 

Harry vestía ropas oscuras, y llevaba puestas unas botas largas parecidas a las de Aragorn pero más pequeñas debido a que era de más baja estatura; una larga gabardina negra de piel caía por su cuerpo cubriendo unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa como la de Aragorn también oscura. Llevaba puestas unas guantaletas (Nota: De esta manera llamamos en mi país a los guantes que no tienen para los dedos, ya saben, lo típicos que usan los motociclistas) oscuras y algo gruesas. Llevaba un cinturón especial, negro de piel pero distinto al de Aragorn pues este tenía una pequeña funda con un segurito donde se encontraba depositada su varita que nunca le dejaba. 

- "~" {¿Qué tal?} – preguntó a los presentes - "~" {Listo para comenzar el viaje, profesor} 

- "~" {Oh Ezellahen, te ves como un montaraz} – exclamó Arwen poniéndose de pie y acercándose al joven 

Después de que le dijeron que se veía muy bien vestido con esas ropas y de que pasaría fácilmente por un montaraz, tomaron el desayuno y todos aprovecharon para darle consejos y decirle que debía de regresar sin un solo rasguño a Rivendel. Bilbo le hablaba de heredero Frodo y le decía que le iba a caer muy bien, pero le advertía que no le dijese nada de que él se encontraba en Rivendel, deseaba que fuera una sorpresa. 

Al terminó del copioso desayuno vinieron las despedidas. 

- "~" {recuerda tener mucho cuidado, por favor} 

- "~" {Lo tender Arwen, lo tendré} 

- "~" {Además de que yo me encargaré de cuidar de él} – dijo Aragorn situándose aun lado del chico 

- "~" {Toma Ezellahen} – dijo Glorfindel ayudandole a ponerse una mochila - "~" {Esto contiene víveres para el viaje} 

- "~" {Gracias Glorfindel} – regalándole una sonrisa 

Justo en ese momento las puertas del comedor volvían a abrirse, para dar pasó al señor de Rivendel, Elrond medio elfo, quien cargaba una espada entre sus manos. 

- "~" {Ezellahen, supongo que no pensaba irse a una peligroso aventura sin una espada ¿verdad?} – dijo con una sonrisa 

- "~" {¡Espada! Es verdad, no tengo una...} – agregó pensativo 

- "~" {Esta espada} – dijo ofreciéndole una espada enfundada - "~" {es muy especial y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la haya vuelto a empuñar...} 

Harry tomo la espada y la desenfundó haciéndola relucir ante la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. La espada era ligera, su hoja era larga y delgada, de una blancura extraordinaria, su mango era firme y sus manos se amoldaban a la perfección a él. La hizo girar un par de veces, cortando el hilo con su afilada hoja, y la volvió a sostener firmemente entre sus manos. Era una buena espada, creada para ser una de las mejores. 

- "~" {Su nombre es _Anguirel_ una espada forjada hace miles de años, hermana de la famosa espada _Anglachel_ y famosa por ser capaz de cortar el hierro, sin embargo, esta espada no comparte la maldad de su hermana pues hace tiempo que se deshizo de ella y ahora será leal a su portador... mi deseo es, que te conviertas en su portador, Harry Potter, pues ella te ayudará en el difícil camino que te espera en la vida} 

Harry le miró sorprendido por la magnitud del regalo y tan solo alcanzo a balbucear un gracias en élfico mientras volvía a enfundarla. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Aragorn y Harry se encontraban ya a las puerta de Rivendel, con sus amigos elfos despidiéndolos. 

- "~" {Bueno Harry, el viaje comienza ahora ¿estas listo?} – preguntó mientras le observaba 

- "~" {Más listo no se puede} – dijo regalándole una sonrisa 

- "~" {Entonces partamos Harry, que Bree nos espera} 

- "~" {Espera... ¿no iremos a caballo?} – preguntó mientras agitaba su mano en un 'adiós' 

- "~" {No, debemos de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, el enemigo no debe saber que nos movemos} 

Harry suspiro… iba a ser un largo camino, pero si estaba con su mentor sabía que sería divertido. 

Ambos salieron por la puerta de Rivendel, y cuando llegaron a la colina desde donde se veía la magnífica casa, Harry sintió un cambio, sintió el destino venir hacia él a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero no se asustó pues sabia que en este mundo no era un hombre marcado, no tenía un destino a seguir. Con este pensamiento siguió a Aragorn por el camino que le llevaría hacia Bree, hacia el portador del anillo... hacia un destino que aun no conocía. 

* * *

** Hola ^^U este, antes que nada siento que debo hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto al tiempo, ejem, verán en este fic me encargaré de jugar mucho con el tiempo y como se habrán dado cuenta mientras que para Harry ya han pasado un mes y semana y media, en Inglaterra tan solo han pasado dos días, cerca de tres, ejem ^^ verán cuando en la Tierra Media ya han pasado 15 días, en Inglaterra a penas a pasado uno... ok, eso es todo lo que diré ^^U espero que sea de ayuda, y espero que no les moleste que juegue con el tiempo (Aoi: creo que Cronos se va a molestar - usa tono burlesco Circe: ^^U no, sino se entera), nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y ya saben toda opinión es bienvenida ^^ **


	6. Hobbits y Bree

** Ni Harry Potter ni El Señor de lo anillos me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines lucrativos [Aoi: por que no puede] [Circe: ¬¬ grosera] [Aoi: :-P] **   
  
** ¡Al fin el capítulo 6! ¡¡LO SIENTO!! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicarlo... -_- 13 días desde el quinto, realmente lo siento, pero sufría de un bloqueo mental, T_T aunque no sé si me quedo muy bien. **   
  
** Meimi Malfoy:** Hola, ^^ así que ya quieres ver a el lindo elfo, no comas ansias saldrá dentro de dos capítulos, y con respecto que pasa con Mione, Ron aquí lo respondo ;-P, de hecho salen para responder a tu duda. Nos vemos, gracias por el review y la paciencia.   
** Elentari:** Hola, que bueno que te gusten los finales ^^ nos vemos.  
** Anita:** ¿Qué tal? No desesperes que ya pronto viene Boromir ^^  
** Victor Zarzo:** ¿Tu crees? Vale, muchas gracias :-P  
** kathy stgqvk:** Jajaja cuantas dudas, en este capi respondo algunas de ellas y sale Remus (un pequeño presente para ti :-P) y si, tus calculos son correctos ^^U [Aoi: gracias, aunque ya sabia que era un amor, es decir, soy tan adorable – tira un besito y guiñe el ojo] ^^U Esa musa mía, siempre tan, er ¿azul? [Circe: Narcisa Aoi: ;-P]   
** Tiare:** ^^U Hola, creo que no actualice pronto, pero prometo que para el próximo no me tardo... es que sufría de un bloqueo -_-  
** DoXy-BaGsHoT:** :P el destino de Harry aun no lo sabrás se ira revelando, nos vemos.   
** kat basted:** Oo los cinco de una sentada? Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba [Aoi: me sorprende que no se haya muerto de aburrimiento Circe: gracias] Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo seis, espero que te guste ^^   
** sara fenix black:** Así que conocias a Anglachel ^^ que bien, bueno, su hermana cambio de color por que con ella er (no recuerdo los nombres) ,este hombre que estaba maldito y desposo a su hermana, mato a su amigo el elfo ¿qué no? ^^ Er, y sip, trataré bien a Sirius (cruza los dedos en su espalda). Nos vemos.   
** GaRrY:** T_T Hola, creo que mi rapidez no es muy buena, vdd? Siento mucho la tardanza, espero no atrasarme con el otro... T_T ¡¡pero sufrí un bloqueo mental!! _o_ nos vemos.   
** Jedda Took:** Hola ^^ pues, es la historia del señor de los anillos pero con Harry adentro ^^U espero no ganar muchos enemigos por esta mezcla, nos vemos.   
** Jennyfer S. Lleneri:** Jajaja que niña tan alegre ^^ Si, te entiendo yo tambien intente asesinar a Rowling [Circe: ^^ incluso hice budú Aoi: pero también es pesima en eso Circe: ] Así que aquí saldrá el lindo cachorrito negro, nos leemos ^^   
** Emily Evans:**T_T ¿Serás mi fiel seguidora? Oh, muchas gracias T_T realmente te lo agradezco, al menos se que tengo una persona segura [Aoi: lo hace por caridad Circe: A-O-I]. Nos vemos ^^   
** Sly: **Er, siento la espera aquí esta el capi ^^U   
** Javier Fernández:** Hola, espero que te haya gustado la página, ^^ nos vemos.   
** Allison Black:** No te preocupes, no hay problema en que me hayas agregado a tu messenger (me encanto *.*) ah, y lo prometido es deuda, ya entre a tu pagina ¿la de las fotos eres tu? ¿es un fic colectivo? ¿o lo escribes solo tu? Me gusta la pagina tiene un diseño muy bonito ^^ Una preguntas ¿qué es Pupa? ^^U Nos vemos.   
** moony-chan:** Perdón por la tortura ^^U realmente no quería hacerlo pero los días pasaron y pasaron y mi cerebro no más no nada para nada -_- creo que voy a despedir a Aoi [Aoi: ¡¡HEY!!] Nos vemos.   
** CBMLupin: ** Jajajaja ¿por qué el cambio? Y ¿qué significa CBM? ^^ Bueno aquí esta el capi 6, espero que lo disfrutes ^^   
** Relley-chan: **En pago a la espera que te hice sufrir aqui te pongo una tierna escena entre Harry y Aragorn, espero que la disfrutes ^^ Nos vemos.   
** Seck:** Si, se me ocurrió algo por el estilo, pero ya no se puede hacer, vdd? Es decir, ya comencé con eso de la diferencia de tiempos en Inglaterra y la Tierra Media y no puedo cambiarla así como así ^^ De todas formas tu idea la voy a aplicar en otro fic que tengo pensado, :P pero será hasta que acabe este ^^ Nos vemos.   


* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 6 **  
**Hobbits y Bree**  


* * *

Otro día más ha pasado, y ni noticias de Harry James Potter, el hijo de Prongs, uno de sus mejores amigos... 

El hombre lobo suspiro cansadamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. 

Se encontraba en la habitación que había estado ocupando el joven Potter antes de desaparecer a través del espejo... y que había sido la habitación de Sirius Black, su otro mejor amigo, que ahora estaba muerto. 

- Harry ¿dónde estas? – tiro la pregunta al aire sentándose pesadamente sobre la cama 

Remus tomo los anteojos que se encontraban sobre la mesa de noche, justo al lado de una pequeña lámpara y sobre el álbum fotográfico que él mismo le había obsequiado el día de su cumpleaños. Tomo el álbum entre sus manos, dejando los anteojos a un lado, y comenzó a hojearlo, observando las diferentes fotografías... observando como un James de 16 años le sonreía a la cámara mientras Sirius de 16 años le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros a la vez que sostenía con la otra mano un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla. 

Conforme fue avanzando en el álbum, sintió que las lagrimas le picaban los ojos, dándose cuenta poco a poco de su dura realidad. Estaba solo. No le quedaba nadie. James muerto. Sirius muerto. Y la viva imagen de Prongs, Harry, desaparecido. Coloco solemnemente el álbum sobre la mesa de noche y se entrego al llanto, a un llanto triste y amargo, dejando salir toda la tristeza acumulada hasta ese entonces. 

Cogió la almohada entre sus brazos y presiono su rostro contra ella, mordiéndola para evitar que los gritos se escapasen de sus labios, pero que aun así lograban salir, más no como gritos sino como lastimeros gemidos. 

Pronto el cansancio le embargo y el llanto comenzó a desaparecer. Se dejo caer sobre la cama y cuando el sueño le hubo vencido, tuvo hermosos sueños donde volvía estar en los pasillos de Hogwarts con Prongs y Padfoot a su lado, y Pettigrew había sido sustituido por Harry, que era un joven alegre, libre de todas las cargas que llevaba y solo siendo él, Harry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre una silla al lado de la ventana. Llevaba puesto su camisón y una bata sobre él; su largo cabello café se encontraba atado, y sus nostálgicos ojos se encontraban clavados en el horizonte del azul del cielo. 

Acababa de salir del hospital, con la condición de que guardará reposo, y se encontraba en la casa que una vez fuese de Sirius Black y que ahora pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix. 

Hacía a penas unos cuantos minutos se había enterado de la desaparición de Harry por un desliz de la pequeña Weasly, pues la madre de estos no quería que Hermione se enterará ya que necesitaba descanso y reposo. Tan solo escuchar la noticia había pedido le informasen de cómo fue que ocurrió... _Después de que te dejamos en St. Mungos se encerró en el ático_... _no quería ver a nadie_... _su depresión aumento, si, todavía más_... _Dumbledore dice que atravesó el espejo y...desapareci_... 

Suspiro tristemente. Sentía que ella tenía en parte la culpa de la tristeza de Harry, pues sabia que su amigo se sentía culpable de que la hubiesen herido... sabia que Harry siempre ponía el peso de todo sobre sus hombros, además que desde el fin del curso pasado se le notaba más frío y sombrío, y era lógico, pues por Harry, Sirius había ido al _Departamento de Misterios_ y había muerto ahí [Nota de la autora: recuerden que ella no sabe lo de la profecía y por lo tanto a sus ojos Harry fue él que atrajo a Sirius al _Departamento de Misterios_]. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando al joven Ronald Weasly, que tenía una cara llena de tristeza. 

La mirada de ambos se cruzó brevemente. 

- Vine a ver como estabas – caminó hasta Hermione y se sentó en la silla frente a ella – y bien... ¿cómo estas? 

Hermione le observo un rato, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra... sin embargo Ron pudo ver como los ojos de su amiga comenzaban a brillar, mostrándose líquidos, se desconcertó, no sabía que hacer en esta situación, tan solo atinaba a desear abrazarla para reconfortarla, pero no se atrevía pues no sabia como reaccionaría ella, pero... antes de que se diera cuenta, Hermione estaba abrazada a su cintura, con la cabeza hundida en su pecho y llorando amargamente. Sin pensarlo paso sus brazos alrededor de la chica y la abrazo protectoramente. 

- Le extraño – dijo entre el llanto – ¿por qué tenía que irse? ¿por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? Tengo tanto miedo, mucho miedo 

- Tranquila – dijo en un susurro – no te preocupes Mione, todo estará bien 

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – aferrándose a la cintura del pelirrojo – Harry desaparecido, Voldemort vuelto a la vida, la guerra en puerta, no esta bien ¡nada esta bien! 

- Hey – levantando dulcemente la mejilla de su amiga con su mano izquierda – tranquila, aquí no nos pueden alcanzar – Hermione iba a decir algo pero Ron poso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica – y si nos encuentran, yo te protegeré – Hermione lo miro sorprendida – yo te cuidare, conmigo siempre estarás segura, Mione – acercando sus labios lentamente a los de ella 

- Ron – cerró los ojos mientras un sonrojo se expandía sobre sus pálidas y húmedas mejillas 

_Prometo que nada volverá a dañarte, Hermione_

&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&

La bóveda celeste se extendía sobre la tierra, más allá de lo que los ojos indiscretos de hombres, elfos y cualquier otro ser viviente eran capaces de alcanzar. La noche aun reinaba sobre estos territorios y las estrellas observaban todo desde su cómoda estancia, pero esto pronto terminaría pues el sol ya amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro y pintar el manto celestial de naranjas y rosas. 

Aragorn caminaba entre la oscuridad, pues había decido hacer un recorrido por la zona para asegurarse que todo se encontraba en orden antes de ir a despertar a su joven pupilo. Observo atentamente todo su alrededor, desde la temperatura del lugar hasta el color del cielo, y pudo deducir que eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, un poco antes, un poco después. Se encamino silenciosamente al lugar donde residía su pequeño campamento, justo al pie de la _Cima de los vientos_. 

El montaraz se acercaba a paso lento y silencioso al lugar donde descansaba el joven Potter cuando escucho voces y gemidos, asustado, acelero el paso, encontrando rápidamente la fuente de estos... era Harry, tenía una pesadilla, pero parecía peor que las demás que él había escuchado. Se acerco rápidamente el joven que se debatía con un enemigo invisible con lagrimas en los ojos y una mueca de dolor y desesperación sobre sus labios, sudor resbalando por su rostro. 

- "Ezellahen! Echoir Ezellahen!" {¡Harry! ¡Harry despierta!} – tomando al joven entre sus brazos, abrazándolo protectoramente 

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, moviéndolos rápidamente para ubicar en donde se encontraba, sintiendo que era presionado contra algo cálido, desconcertado ubicó rápidamente ese _algo_ y se sorprendió de ver que era Aragorn, quien le tenía abrazado. 

Aragorn sintió un inmenso alivio al ver que Harry había abierto los ojos y que ya no se encontraba viviendo esa horrible pesadilla. Acaricio la frente del muchacho en un gesto paternal, alejando los oscuros y húmedos mechones del moreno rostro de su joven alumno, se asusto al sentir la frialdad de la frente de Harry, pues a pesar de estar sudando esta se encontraba fría al igual que el sudor. 

- "~" {Tranquilo, era una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla} – le susurró mientras le arrullaba lentamente 

Harry se quedo quieto y en silencio disfrutando de la calidez y el cariño que le regalaba Aragorn, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que hundía su rostro en el pecho de su maestro, preguntándose si era esa la manera en como se sentía un padre, si era esa la manera en como un padre confortaba a su hijo después de una pesadilla, alejo esa pregunta de su mente y con una sonrisa en los labios imagino que si era, imagino que Aragorn era un padre, su padre y que le arrullaba después de un mal sueño, no le importaba si nada de eso era real, pero para él lo sería, por lo menos un momento... pensó en Sirius, era cierto que le quería como a un padre, pero él jamás lo había abrazado de esa manera, y no le culpaba pues Sirius tenía que estar huyendo de la _'justicia'_ (pensó con ironía esta palabra) y sabia que si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, Sirius hubiese estado para él en cada momento. 

Aragorn continuo arrullando al joven, mientras comenzaba a cantar lentamente una melodía élfica que hablaba de historias pasadas hacía mucho tiempo. 

Después de un momento Harry se tranquilizo por completo, y separo lentamente su rostro del pecho de Aragorn, siendo ayudado por éste a sentarse. Aragorn le observo atentamente. 

- "~" {Olvide tomarme el potaje, y ya sabes como es cuando olvido tomarlo} – dijo con una sonrisa – "~" {Estaba rendido por el recorrido del día anterior, y nada más tocar el suelo me quede profundamente dormido} 

- "~" {Harry, debes dejar de atormentarte con esa muerte, no fue tu culpa} – Harry iba a renegar esas palabras pero Aragorn hizo un gesto para que le dejara terminar - "~" {algún día entenderás} – con esto se levanto y se dirigió a su mochila 

Harry se quedo un momento sentado sobre su cama improvisada, pensando en las palabras que Aragorn le acababa de decir. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

El sol brillaba a través del azul cielo y las blancas nubes que se paseaban lentamente sobre la bóveda celeste. Maestro y pupilo caminaban un poco alejados del camino, pues no deseaban ser vistos por los espías del enemigo, pero tampoco se alejaban demasiado de él pues Aragorn tenía prisa por llegar a Bree y al seguir por ahora el camino cortaban distancia. 

Aragorn observo a su alumno, y sonriendo recordó los primeros días en que empezaron con su travesía, era cierto que le había entrenado y que trabajaron en su condicionamiento físico pero Harry se había quejado de dolor en la planta de los pies, más ahora ya parecía acostumbrado. 

Harry giro su cabeza para mirar detrás de él, y observar la coronada montaña, la _Cima de los Vientos_. Hizo algunas cuentas y llevaban doce días caminando, y recordó las palabras que Aragorn le había dicho el día anterior _faltan seis para Bree, no te desesperes Ezellahen_, suspiro, no se había equivocado al decir que este era un viaje largo. 

- "~" {Aragorn} – el nombrado giro su cabeza hacia el joven – "~" {dime otra vez por que no trajimos caballos} 

Aragorn río de buena gana al escuchar esta queja por parte de Harry, era una pregunta que se repetía constantemente y cuya respuesta Harry no encontraba razonable. 

- "~" {No deseamos ser vistos por el enemigo, y al andar a caballo tendríamos que ir por el camino... anímate, tan solo faltan seis días de camino, además de que esto es una gran aventura} 

- "~" {Y estoy de acuerdo, es solo que parece que nos fueran persiguiendo, vamos tan a prisa} 

- "~" {Necesitamos encontrar al portador antes que el enemigo} 

- "~" {Esta bien, siento haberme quejado} – y agrego en tono divertido – "~" {pero no puedo prometerte dejar de hacerlo} 

- "~" {Bien, Ezellahen, bien} – dijo Aragorn entre risas 

De esta manera continuaron su caminata, y Harry no podía más que suspirar al saber lo que seguía, la descripción de Aragorn de los pantanos de _Moscagua_ no sonaba muy alentadora que digamos, pero Harry sin duda alguna estaba disfrutando de esto, el aire le sentaba bien y una buena caminata sumada a un maravilloso paisaje de tierras salvajes le alegraban e hinchaban el corazón de una manera que jamás se había imaginado... Harry vivía. 

&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&

Dentro de una estancia alumbrada tan solo por la mortecina luz de las velas, la figura de un hombre encapuchado se paseaba de un lado a otro, ondeando su larga túnica cada vez que daba un giro sobre si mismo para seguir caminando por el pequeño espacio que le daba la habitación. 

Más hombres encapuchados se encontraban erguidos de espaldas a la pared, temerosos de hacer cualquier movimiento por temor de enfurecer al hombre que caminaba con un paso furioso por la habitación. 

Una alargada y delgada mesa se encontraba al centro, con varios papeles y plumas sobre ella. 

- ¡¿Dónde esta Potter?! – bramo con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que tiraba la mesa que se encontraba frente a él - ¡¿Dónde se ha metido el maldito mocoso?! 

- Dumbledore debe tenerle muy bien escondido – atrevió a decir uno de los hombres 

El hombre que se paseaba por la habitación giro su rostro hacia el atrevido, clavando unos ojos que sobresalían de entre la capucha, unos ojos rojos con el iris alargado, ojos de serpiente. 

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar en eso? – dijo con tono irónico y acercándose peligrosamente al asustado hombre – ¿acaso crees que existe un escondite en la tierra donde yo no sea capaz de alcanzarlo mentalmente? ¿eh? ¡¿eh?! ¡contesta! – grito a la vez que sacaba una vara de madera de entre sus ropas y apuntaba al desdichado 

- N... no... señor 

- No, eh – una risa fría salió de sus labios – _¡crucio!_

El hombre comenzó a gritar de dolor, revolcándose como un gusano sobre el suelo y chillando como un cerdo. 

- ¡Rodolphus! – grito el hombre con ojos de serpiente después de liberar al mortífago de su ataque 

- Señor – dijo un hombre dando un paso adelante y bajando su capucha 

- Quiero que tu y Bella vayan a investigar inmediatamente lo que puedan acerca de Potter, y quiero esa información lo más pronto posible ¡entendido! 

- Si, mi señor – dijo la coqueta voz de una mujer que se poso al lado de Rodolphus 

- Ya veremos Albus, veremos donde se encuentra tu _rayo de esperanza_ - escupió las últimas palabras como si de veneno se tratase 

&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&

El viaje dio un giro para la suerte de Harry, pues Aragorn consideró que sería mejor no cruzar los pantanos de Moscagua por ahora, para de esta manera no dejar rastros que el enemigo pudiera encontrar y así tenerla como una ruta segura para el portador del anillo, aunque Aragorn le advirtió sonrientemente que tendrían que cruzarlos, para la desdicha de Harry. 

Aragorn guiaba a Harry por los vastos campos, caminando hacia el sur del _Gran Camino del Este_, los pantanos de Moscagua quedaban al norte del Camino, y como el Bosque de Chet también quedaba al norte, no lo cruzarían, guardaría esas dos rutas para el portador y evitar, al atravesar esas tierras salvajes e inhospitalarias, que los siguieran, además de que no existía criatura que pudiera rivalizar con lo montaraces en cuanto a conocer terrenos y caminos secretos se trataba. 

El resto del viaje pasó tranquilamente, sin nada interesante que relatar, excepto que Harry aprendió mucho de plantas medicinales, Aragorn resultó ser muy bueno en esto y cada vez que veía alguna se la mostraba a Harry y nombraba sus propiedades y usos, además de que le enseño algo de caza y pesca, habilidades muy importantes para sobrevivir durante viajes, también aprendió distintas técnicas de supervivencia y conoció los placeres y responsabilidades que el acampar a la intemperie traía. Él nunca había ido de campamento, y Aragorn le mostró que era una actividad muy grata. 

Era un día acalorado con el sol brillando sobre sus cabezas y con un clima sofocante. Harry abría por tercera vez en aquella mañana su cantimplora para refrescar un poco su garganta seca, llevándosela a los delgados labios y comenzando a beber de ella tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que unas gotas se escaparan de sus labios y recorrieran lenta y refrescantemente su moreno cuello hasta perderse en sus oscuras ropas de montaraz. 

- "~" {Tranquilo Harry, Bree esta más cerca de lo que te imagina} – dijo Aragorn sonriente mientras veía como su discípulo vaciaba la cantimplora 

Harry retiro la botella de su boca y exhalo una bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, para después volver a colgársela del brazo. 

- "~" {Eso mismo me dijiste ayer} – dijo mirando a Aragorn mientras sacaba una liga de entre los bolsillos de su larga gabardina – "~" {y no veo que lleguemos a Bree ¿Qué hay de diferencia entre lo que me dijiste ayer y lo que me dices hoy?} 

- "~" {Pero ayer} – dijo entre risas – "~" {no teníamos la Colina de Bree frente a nuestros ojos} – señalando un achatada y verde colina que se extendía frente a ellos 

Harry abrió completamente los ojos y observo atentamente el paisaje, pudiendo distinguir entre las pastos verdes, árboles y colinas algunas casas de piedra, y una que otra puerta que parecía ser la entrada a pequeños agujeros en las colinas, esto desconcertó a Harry. 

- "~" {Son casas de hobbits} – dijo Aragorn observando la confusión en ojos de Harry – "~" {ellos viven en especies de hoyos, aunque son bastante cómodos si me permites decir, esas criaturas realmente son expertas en comodidad} 

- "~" {Pero que hacen en Bree, creí que vivían en la Comarca} 

- "~" {Y viven ahí, es solo que algunos hobbits se mudaron a estas tierras y se convirtieron en gente del exterior, como los llaman los residentes de la Comarca} – hizo una pausa – "~" {Te sorprenderá saber que Bree es uno de los pocos pueblos de la Tierra Media donde conviven tan armoniosamente la gente pequeña (hobbits) con la gente grande (hombres), en ningún otro lugar te vas a encontrar acuerdo tan singular} 

La noche había caído y unas estrellas blancas brillaban en el cielo, Aragorn y Harry habían estado caminando por el largo camino hasta la aldea de Bree, cuando al fin lograron ver la empalizada que circundaba la villa recortada en el cielo de noche. 

- "~" {Esta es una de las puertas de Bree} – le susurro Aragorn señalando delante suyo con la mano extendida - "~" {durante el día ambas están abiertas, pero al caer la noche las cierran y tienes que responder unas sencillas preguntas al guardia para que te ceda el paso, pero nosotros no debemos hacer semejante cosa} – dijo con una sonrisa - "~" {Somos lo suficientemente hábiles para brincar esa empalizada} 

Harry asintió con la cabeza y estaba dispuesto a hacerle una pregunta a su maestro cuando este levanto la palma de la mano en un gesto que claramente significaba silencio. Harry guardo silencio y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la de Aragorn, al principio no distinguió nada pero conforme sus ojos escrutaron ese punto en específico pudo ver cuatro pequeñas figuras montadas sobre poneys que se acercaban a Bree. 

Aragorn observaba atentamente las cuatro figuras, ya no había duda, eran hobbits. El montaraz sonrió y mirando a su pupilo decidió poner a prueba sus habilidades. 

- "~" {Ezellahen} – le susurro al oído - "~" {silenciosamente ve y presta atención a lo que dicen esos cuatro hobbits, es muy importante que no te escuchen que ni siquiera sepan que estas ahí} – Harry asintió algo dudoso de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Aragorn sintió unas inmensas ganas de reír ante su confusión - "~" {podrían ser los que estamos buscando, y lo que escuches nos ayudará a saberlo, anda, te esperare al otro lado de la empalizada} – con esto se alejo Aragorn, depositando toda su confianza en Harry, y como una ágil sombra, saltó la empalizada 

Harry vio a su maestro desaparecer ágilmente tras la empalizada, y decidiendo no perder mas tiempo se acercó rápidamente a los cuatro hobbits, caminando de tal manera que sus pasos no se escuchasen sobre la tierra, Glorfindel le había enseñado como y al ser Harry tan ligero había aprendido rápidamente como hacerlo. 

- Recordar por favor todos vosotros, que el nombre de _Baggins_ no ha de mencionarse. Si es necesario darme un nombre, soy el señor _Sotomonte_ [UnderHill en la película ^^] – dijo uno y después de esto hubo de nuevo un gran silencio 

Harry sonrió "Así que Baggins, creo que tenemos a nuestro portador" pensó feliz, y después de ver como los cuatro hobbits se acercaban a la gran puerta de Bree y tocaban, se acercó a la empalizada y saltó cuando escucho la voz del guardia. 

Harry cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la húmeda tierra, apoyándose sobre sus dos pies y sus dos manos, sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, ubicaron rápidamente la figura de Aragorn que se encontraba escuchando la conversación de los hobbits con el guardia. Se acercó cautelosamente a su maestro, y al terminó de las preguntas la puerta fue abierta y los cuatro hobbits entraron a Bree, siendo atentamente observados por el guardia. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y fue en ese momento en que Aragorn y Harry se movieron rápidamente por las calles para de esta manera llegar a la posada del _Poney Pisador_. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ambos se movieron por las concurridas y oscuras calles de la aldea, Harry observaba maravillado todo a su alrededor, las casas de piedra, los habitantes de Bree, el camino de tierra, la manera en como vestían y como se hablaban unos a otros. Ellos mismos no pasaron desapercibidos, pues los habitantes de la villa les observaban con un aire sombrío y con cierta desconfianza. 

Llegaron hasta un edificio de tres pisos, con aire hogareño y un letrero colgando arriba de la puerta con un caballo brioso y con letras doradas tenía escrito _El Poney Pisador de Cebadilla Mantecona_. 

- "~" {Aquí es, es en este lugar donde nuestros queridos hobbits van a quedarse} – dijo Aragorn 

- "~" {¿Estas seguro? Es decir, ellos tan solo dijeron el _Poney_} 

- "~" {No existe ninguna otra posada en todo Bree que tenga esa palabra en su nombre, además de que yo se los hubiese recomendado, es una posada bastante decente} 

- "~" {Si tu dices} 

Aragorn sonrió, y después entró a la posada seguido por Harry. La posada era una verdadera fiesta, estaba prácticamente llena hasta el tope por hombres y hobbits que cantaban canciones y bebían cerveza. Este ambiente tan feliz y hogareño le brindó alegría al joven Potter y le hizo recordar _Las tres escobas_ en Hogsmead, pero sacudió rápidamente la cabeza antes de que la nostalgia le invadiese. 

Aragorn y él caminaron entre las mesas, dirigiéndose a una mesa que se encontraba sola en una de las esquinas de la habitación. A cada paso que daban los presentes se les quedaban viendo, y se escuchaban murmullos, algunos de los cuales Harry alcanzo a atrapar _Trancos, el montaraz_, _es Trancos_, _miren al de ojos verdes ¿quién es ese?_, _un nuevo montaraz sin duda alguna_. Harry se alegró el momento en que habían alcanzado la mesa, demasiada atención hacia su persona le desagradaba, le hacia recordar ciertos tiempos en Inglaterra, tiempo no muy agradables. 

- "~" {Vaya, vaya, mira eso} – señalo Aragorn hacia la puerta 

Harry giro su rostro discretamente y localizo a cuatro hobbits hablando con un hombre bajo, gordo, calvo y de cara roja. 

- "~" {Su nombre es Cebadilla Mantecona, es el dueño de este lugar, seguro que nuestros amigos están pidiendo alojamiento} – dijo sacando una alargada y hermosamente tallada pipa 

- "~" {Y sin duda el señor _Baggins_ le esta dando un nombre falso, _UnderHill_, ya alguien le debió haber avisado que debía de ser cuidadoso} – dijo quedamente Harry 

Justo en ese momento Cebadilla, que había ido a instalar a los hobbits a sus habitaciones, entraba cargando una bandeja llena de tarros de espumosa cerveza servidos hasta el borde. Aragorn lo vio acercarse hasta su mesa y le hizo una seña para que fuera hacia ellos. Cebadilla, quien reconoció al montaraz, se acerco recelosamente. 

- Vaya Trancos, hace tanto tiempo que no te vemos por aquí – observando con curiosidad a Harry quien se alegraba de al fin escuchar, después de un mes, la lengua común – y veo que traes a un amigo 

- He estado muy ocupado Cebadilla – ignorando la última frase – he visto que tienes unos nuevos huéspedes 

- ¿Huéspedes? – dijo mientras giraba los ojos tratando de recordar - ¡Ah! ¡Los hobbits! ¿Qué quieres con ellos, Trancos? – preguntó no muy amistosamente 

- Tan solo deseo hablar con ellos 

- De ninguna manera, no te permitiré que les amargues su estancia en mi posada – Aragorn clavo sus ojos grises en la figura de Cebadilla, quien pareció acobardarse e intentaba buscar una manera de salir de ese embrollo, cuando alguien le gritó pidiendo su tarro de cerveza – no los verás y no señor 

- Bueno, bueno, no te enojes Cebadilla, y tráenos algo de cenar 

El viejo Cebadilla hizo mala cara a esto y se alejo de ellos. 

Harry hizo un inútil esfuerzo por ocultar su risa, Aragorn le miro divertido. 

- "~" {¿Qué es tan gracioso?} 

- "~" {Es solo que tienes una apariencia un tanto ruda y tus mirada no ayudo mucho a convencer al posadero} 

- "~" {¿Tu crees que tengo una apariencia poco amistosa?} – subiendo la capucha hasta taparle parte de la cara 

- "~" {Sin duda alguna} 

- "~" {Lo supongo ya antes me lo han dicho, creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales nosotros los montaraces no ganamos rápidamente la confianza de las personas} – agregó sonriendo y llevándose la pipa a los boca 

- "~" {Supongo que ahora solo nos queda esperar} – dijo mientras observaba como el Cebadilla Mantecona se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja sobre la cual había alimentos - "~" {Al menos no le asustaste tanto como para que nos dejará sin comer} – dijo para diversión de Aragorn y subiendo su capucha 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Frodo, Pippin y Sam decidieron bajar a la sala común de la posada y ver que tanto se hacia en ese lugar. Tan pronto como entraron Cebadilla Mantecona los presentó a las personas del salon, y en seguida un coro de voces se alzo: Bree les daba la Bienvenida. Cebadilla les presentó todos los presentes, y pronto los hobbits se dieron cuenta que la gente de Bree tenía nombres de plantas o de accidentes naturales. 

Los hobbits de Bree hablaban mucho y pronto los tres se vieron envuelto en conversación agitadas departe de ellos. También les comenzaron a hacer preguntas pero como Frodo no deseaba responder a ninguna de estas pronto se quedo solo en su mesa. De pronto Frodo notó que un hombre prestaba atención a la charla de los hobbits, un hombre sentado al lado de un joven. El hombre tenía delante suyo un tazón y fumaba una alargada pipa curiosamente esculpida. El joven se entretenía con su cena y observaba todo atentamente. Ambos calzaban largas botas de cuero blanco, y el hombre llevaba la capucha puesto, con unos ojos brillando a través de ella mientras observaba a los hobbits. 

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Frodo cuando tuvo cerca al señor Mantecona – No recuerdo que usted nos los haya presentado 

- ¿Ellos? – respondió con voz baja, apuntando con un ojos y sin volver la cabeza – No lo sé muy bien. Son de los que van de un lado a otro. Montaraces aquí les llamamos. El hombre habla raras, aunque sabe contar una buena historia cuando tiene ganas, aquí le llamamos Trancos. Al joven es la primera vez que le veo, al parecer no habla la lengua común pues cada vez que se dirige a Trancos le habla en lo que parece ser lengua de elfos, no lo se muy bien. Raro que me lo haya preguntado – pero en ese momento alguien llamó pidiendo más cerveza y el señor Mantecona se fue dejando en el aire la última frase 

Frodo notó que ahora Trancos le estaba mirando, como si hubiese escuchado la conversación entre él y Mantecona, y con un cabeceo invitó a Frodo a que se acercará. Frodo se acercó, y el joven dejo su comida de lado y bajo su capucha revelando una negra cabellera, cuyos mechones se posaban traviesamente sobre unos hermosos y vivos ojos verdes en una cara morena y atractiva. El hombre también se bajo la capucha revelando una hirsuta cabellera oscura y un par de ojos grises y perspicaces. 

- Me llaman Trancos – le dijo al joven hobbit – me complace conocerlo señor... UnderHill – tirándole una furtiva mirada a Harry – si el viejo Mantecona ha oído bien el nombre de usted 

- Ha oído bien – replicó Frodo tiesamente observando al joven que se mantenía en silencio 

- Bien, señor UnderHill – dijo Aragorn – si yo fuera usted trataría de que sus amigos no hablarán demasiado. La bebida, el fuego y conocidos casuales son bastante agradables, pero, bueno... esto no es la Comarca – Aragorn calló de repente, observando interesado al joven Tuk 

Frodo volteo el rostro y vio a Pippin pidiendo un tarro de cerveza, y entonces escucho algo que le hizo levantarse inmediatamente de su asiento. 

- Por supuesto que conozco un Baggins, él esta allá – saludando con la mano a Frodo – es mi primo segundo por parte de mi madre y... 

Frodo corrió de inmediato hacia su amigo, pero cayó al piso en un intento de detener a su amigo de _soltar más la lengua_. No supo como pasó, pero el anillo salió de su bolsillo y se introdujo en su dedo. 

Las personas inmediatamente se quedaron sin habla, con las bocas abiertas por la sorpresa y el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Aragorn se puso de pie inmediatamente al igual que Harry, y después de dejar unas monedas sobre la mesa se apresuró a buscar al escurridizo hobbit. Harry le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y señalo unas escaleras, en donde acababa de aparecer un hobbit confundido y asustado. Aragorn se dirigió a Frodo y alzando fácilmente con una mano lo llevo hasta una habitación, donde le dejo caer rudamente sobre el piso. El hobbit se puso de pie enseguida. 

- ¿Bien? – dijo Trancos - ¿Por qué lo hizo? Cualquier indiscreción que los amigos de usted no hubiera sido peor. Ha metido usted la pata ¿o debería de decir el dedo? 

- ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Frodo 

- "~" {Alguien viene} – dijo Harry quien había estado cerca de la puerta, y Frodo se le quedó viendo todavía más al saber que el joven de ojos verdes hablaba élfico 

Pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron Sam, Merry (quien entraba a la sala cuando ocurrió todo) y Pippin, Harry sacó su espada al igual que Aragorn. 

- ¡Suéltalo piernas largas, o te arrepentirás! – grito Sam empuñando un candelero de madera 

- Tienes un corazón valiente hobbit, pero eso no te salvará – y volviéndose a Frodo – no puede esperar más al mago, ellos vienen y pronto estarán aquí 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

En una de las habitaciones de la posada de Cebadilla Mantecona, los cuatro hobbits dormían placidamente mientras Aragorn se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana, con Harry a su lado. 

- "~" {¿Qué haremos ahora?} – preguntó Harry - "~" {Son cuatro, no solo uno} 

- "~" {Debemos llevarlos a Rivendel, seguro que Gandalf ya habrá llegado y estará esperándonos} 

- "~" {... Gandalf, ya deseo conocerlo} 

- "~" {Es un hombre sabio, pero debes de tener cuidado con su carácter} – dijo sonrientemente Aragorn 

Harry miró por la ventana la desierta calle, un ruido de cascos golpeando la tierra podía escucharse. Y aparecieron, nueve jinetes vestidos de negro sobre caballos oscuros y malignos cabalgaban por la calle, y se escucho un grito ensordecedor, no humano. 

- ¿Qué son? – preguntó la vocecita de Frodo 

- Nazgûl – respondió Harry antes de poder evitarlo para sorpresa de los cuatro hobbits que creían el chico no entendía su idioma – espectros del anillo 

- Alguna vez fueron hombres, grandes reyes del pasado. Todo el tiempo siente la presencia del anillo – dijo Aragorn 

- Lo cual significa que nunca dejaran de cazarte – terminó Harry mientras observaba atentamente por la ventana a unos nazgûl que se quedaron en la calle. Le recordaban a los oscuros dementores y se pregunto si no serían sus antecesores, inconscientemente introdujo su mano a su gabardina y acarició su varita, quizá un buen _Patrónum_ les alejaría. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, listos para iniciar su viaje hacia Rivendel. Arreglaron lo necesario con Cebadilla Mantecona, y después de pagar los destrozos que causaron los nazgûl, partieron con un viejo y flaco pony llamado Bill, que había pertenecido a Bill Helechal, pues los suyos había desaparecido durante la noche y necesitaban un animal que cargara con las provisiones. 

Después de un desayuno ligero los hobbits dejaron Bree, siendo seguidos por curiosos, por esta razón Aragorn decidió que irían por el camino hasta que las personas se cansarán de seguirlos, y así sucedió, Aragorn comenzó a guiarlos lejos del camino dentro del bosque de Chet. 

- ¿a dónde nos llevas? – preguntó Frodo 

- Dentro de lo salvaje – le respondió Aragorn quien iba delante de ellos junto con Harry 

Sam guiaba al viejo poney. Pippin caminaba al lado de Frodo, y Merry atrás de ellos. El grupo de hobbits iban alejados un poco de Harry y Aragorn. 

- ¿Cómo sabemos que este Trancos es amigos de Gandalf? – preguntó Merry acercándose a Frodo 

- Pienso que un sirviente del enemigo se vería mas hermoso y se sentiría sucio – contestó Frodo quedamente 

- Creo que se ve bastante sucio – respondió Merry 

Aragorn y Harry, a todo lo contrario que creían los hobbits, estaban escuchando atentamente su conversación, y cuando dijeron esto, Harry fingió un ataque de tos cuando realmente le estaba dando un ataque de risa. Aragorn clavo sus ojos grises en Harry. 

- "~" {Lo siento} – dijo todavía riendo 

Los hobbits escucharon la risa de Harry, y Merry volvió a preguntar a Frodo. 

- Además, todavía no nos presenta a su amigo, no crees que es extraño 

La noche pronto llego, con un cielo lleno de estrellas, y Aragorn decidió que los hobbits se merecían un descanso, así que acamparon. 

- "~" {Cuida de ellos, vuelvo enseguida} – le dijo Aragorn a Harry - "~" {y prepara algo de fuego} 

- "~" {A la orden, señor} 

Los hobbits observaron como Trancos se alejaba de ellos, y sus ojos cayeron rápidamente sobre el joven que amontonaba algo de leña seca en medio del campamento. Harry tomó dos piedras, y las observó atentamente, esto del fuego no se le daba bien, a menos de que tuviera su varita consigo, pero no podía sacarla en frente de los hobbits ¿o si? Decidiendo que era mejor usar una vara, no, no la mágica, tomo una vara seca y comenzó a girarla entre sus manos mientras la apoyaba sobre la leña y soplaba lentamente para avivar el calor que se formaba al ser frotada contra la otra madera y de esta manera encender un pequeño fuego, logró hacerlo. Una pequeña llamita salió y comenzó a extenderse lentamente sobre la madera. Harry sostuvo sus manos arriba de la fogata y después de calentarlas un poco las froto, y observó que los hobbits le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro y no se acercaban a la fogata. 

- Deben de tener frío ¿por qué no se acercan? – dijo sonrientemente, y al ver la confusión en la cara de los hobbits – vale, que no muerdo 

El primero en acercarse fue Pippin, que al ser el más joven de los cuatro era el más amistoso y confiado. 

- Creí que nunca hablarías – le dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre el fuego - ¿cuál es tu nombre? 

- Oh, siento mucho no haberme presentado mi nombre es Harry – vio la confusión en los rostros de los hobbits que ya se habían acercado a ellos – ah, bueno, si prefieren pueden llamarme Ezellahen 

- Hey, eso suena élfico – dijo Sam emocionado pues él adoraba a los elfos 

- Es élfico – dijo Harry sonriente 

- ¿Eres un montaraz? – preguntó Pippin – ya sabes, como Trancos 

- Bueno, no exactamente – dijo algo dudoso – pero, bueno, er, digamos que sí 

- ¿Eres o no eres? – pregunto Merry desconfiado 

- Por supuesto que lo es – respondió la voz de Trancos que venía cargando un venado – veo que ya han logrado sacarle palabra a este joven – dejando el animal sobre el piso y sacando su cuchillo 

- El joven Har... Ary... Ezellahen se presentaba ante nosotros – dijo Sam – tiene un nombre muy extraño, pero ¿por qué traes contigo a alguien tan joven? 

Aragorn sonrió y miro a Harry. 

- Es cierto que tiene un nombre muy extraño, pero también es cierto que se que nos sorprenderá antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino 

- Es cierto ¿a dónde nos llevas, Trancos? 

- A Rivendel – respondió Harry ayudando a su maestro y Sam a preparar la cena 

- ¡A Rivendel! – grito Sam – Escucho eso, señor Frodo, vamos a ver a los elfos – Frodo que se había mantenido en silencio tan solo le sonrió a Sam y prosiguió estudiando a los dos extraños, por alguna extraña razón confiaba en ellos 

Después de la cena los hobbits y Harry se fueron a acostar, y Aragorn se quedó haciendo guardia, Harry deseaba ayudarle pero Aragorn le dijo que él no estaba acostumbrado y que tan solo se cansaría demasiado durante el viaje, con esto Harry se fue a dormir. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Era una fría noche, con un cielo sombrío, sin estrellas y sin luna, sin nada que alumbrará su derredor, solo oscuridad. Con el silencio como su único compañero, como cómplice de sus sombríos pensamientos. 

Dio unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo el helado césped bajo sus pies desnudos. Una fría brisa acaricio la desnuda piel de sus brazos y revoloteo sus oscuros cabellos, congelando su rostro. 

Las corrientes de viento soplaban y atravesaban las ramas de los árboles, agitándolas fuertemente, amenazando con arrancarlos de la húmeda tierra. 

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó lentamente mientras avanzaba 

Una fría risa resonó a su espalda, una risa desprovista de alegría, de amor y esperanza. Harry confundido se dio media vuelta inmediatamente, adoptando una posición defensiva, buscando una vara que no existía. 

Unos fríos ojos rojos se clavaron en los perspicaces verdes de Harry, que clavó su mirada en la figura del otro, sin ningún temor, solo valor y decisión. Estas pesadillas comenzaban a aburrirlo, y ya estaba cansado de que siempre le atacarán cuando no se tomará la pócima de Arwen... un momento, si se la había tomado ¿no? 

Por su parte Voldemort estaba encantado aunque también sorprendido, pero esa sorpresa no se reflejaba en sus ojos de serpiente. 

- Eres tan solo un sueño, y la verdad ya me estoy cansado de estas pesadillas – dijo seguramente Harry 

- ¿Un sueño? – río fríamente – no mi niño, no, no soy un sueño y tu lo sabes bien – Harry escuchaba todo esto con los brazos cruzados, en una pose de aburrimiento que sorprendió al señor oscuro 

- Si que lo eres, aquí no me puedes alcanzar 

¡Ah! Era eso, con que todavía tenía fe en el escondite de Dumbledore. Una sonrisa torcida cruzó por sus labios, le mostraría la niño que no se trataba de un sueño. 

- No es un sueño Harry, y te lo voy a demostrar – alzando su varita – verás que tus sueños pueden ser tan peligrosos como la realidad. 

Harry retrocedió con un miedo reflejando en sus ojos. No sabia que era, pero algo en ese Voldemort le asustaba. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Aragorn se encontraba sentado sobre una roca, con la larga capa envuelta ajustadamente sobre su cuerpo y la larga pipa sostenida por su mano derecha. Se encontraba cantando una canción élfica que hablaba de la dama de Luthien. Las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos, alumbrando la noche. La fogata hacia tiempo que se había apagado, y los hobbits descansaban uno al lado de otro. Harry un poco separado del grupo, cerca de las cosas de Aragorn y de las suyas. 

Era un noche tranquila, en la cual solo se escuchaba el ruido de los grillos y de otros insectos que se encontraban alrededor de ellos, pero... un grito rompió la tranquilidad, un fuerte grito de dolor. Aragorn se giro rápidamente, y vio que era Harry. Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al chico, esperando consolarlo como la noche pasada, pero cuando llegó Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, y se sentó rápidamente, con sudor corriendo por su rostro y presionando su brazo izquierdo fuertemente con su mano derecha. Los hobbits se habían despertado y los observaban atentamente, algo asustados. 

- Harry... – dijo Aragorn asustado por el grito que había escapado de los labios del joven, mas terrible que cualquiera que hubiera escuchado - ¿qué paso? ¿qué tienes? – le pregunto observando como presionaba su brazo 

Harry levanto su mano y la elevo a la altura de sus ojos. Las pupilas se le empequeñecieron, había sangre. 

&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&=&

En una habitación oscura y solitaria, un hombre se encontraba de rodillas sobre el piso, apoyando sus manos sobre lo que parecía ser un trono y su cabeza en sus manos. Respiraba agitadamente, el sudor caía en gruesas gotas sobre el piso. 

- Así que el niño ya no esta tan protegido – dijo entrecortadamente – puedo alcanzarlo, pero sea donde sea que este, me cuesta demasiado alcanzarlo 

Voldemort se puso a pensar en el Harry que había visto, ese no era el niño del departamente de Misterios, estaba muy cambiado, demasiado como para apenas dos meses. El cabello azabache estaba más largo y ya no se veía tan desordenado, los ojos tenían una fiera mirada, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban más firmes, y ya no llevaba las gafas ocasionando que el fuego de sus ojos resplandeciera más fuertemente. Lo que sea que le estuviera haciendo Dumbledore lo estaba volviendo poderoso. Maldito mocoso, pronto dejaría de entrometerse en sus planes. 

* * *

** ¿Qué les pareció? Espero estar trabajando bien la relación entre hobbits y Harry, prometo que se volverá más cálida en los próximos capítulos. ** _"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	7. Una daga en la oscuridad

** Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ pertenece a Rowling y _El Señor de los Anillos_ a Tolkien :-P Además de que no hago esto con fines lucrativos sino como una diversión ;-) **   
  
** T_T Buuu Fanfiction.net no me dejaba entrar :'( juro que intente publicar esto el martes, pero no me dejaba entrar T_T... ^_^U después de las quejas vayamos a los reviews:**  
  
** kathy stgqvk:** Hola ^^ No que va, por supuesto que Harry no tendrá esos sueños muy a menudo, :-P estas muy pendiente de los tiempos, eso me agrada. Oo ¡espera! No te desangres todavía, mejor espera hasta que salga Legolas y con respecto a lo de mandar a Remus a tu casa, pues no lo se, déjame consultarlo con mi prima a ver si ya desea liberarlo :-P. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por el review.   
** Meimi Malfoy:** ¿Qué tal? ^^U jejejeje trataré de no sentirme demasiado presionada, aunque con un Malfoy nunca se sabe que podría hacer para conseguir lo que desea ^^U... en este capi ya sale algo más de acción, aunque la verdadera comienza ya hasta que inician el viaje :-P... jajaja si, varias personas me comentaron eso, Harry con la marca tenebrosa hum eso me da una idea, pero para otro fic XD. Gracias por el review y cuidate.   
**Daiko Black:** Hola ^^ no te preocupes por no haberme dejado review, créeme entiendo cuando dices que haz estado muy ocupada [T_T odiosa escuela]. Gracias por el review y espero que este capi te guste tanto como los otros ;)   
** Pekenyita:** XDDD No, claro que no los quiero matar [Aoi: se quedaría sin lectores] pero considero que esos son los mejores finales :-P a mi me encantan cuando los dejan así >. ** Agus y Moony:** ^^ ¿Qué tal? Te agradezco el fugaz review XDD muy estimulante, y gracias *_* realmente espero estar entrelazando bien la historia... una pregunta o_o? Son dos? Agus y Moony?   
** Sly:** Si, si, muy cierto, Voldie esta obsesionado con Harry, al menos así lo percibo [Aoi: bueno, el chico todavía no sabia ni escribir su nombre cuando lo tumbo del poder] Aoi tiene razón >. ** Emily Evans:** ¡¡Gracias!! *_* Realmente espero que me este quedando bien.   
** MerlinJJ:** ¿Qué tal? Oo Jamás imagine saludar al gran Merlín ^^ te agradezco la ayuda, por lo pronto me gustaría saber que otros libros has leído :-P es que no conozco muchos relacionados con mundos mágicos. ^^ En este capi Harry se enfrente a los nazgûl >. ** Luin:** Hola ^^ Parece ser que se te da mejor lo de la lengua élfica que a mí T_T me cuesta mucho trabajo y las cortas frases que logre escribir no se si estén muy bien... :-P gracias por el review, y sip, yo también espero que mi floja musa se ponga a trabajar [Aoi: lo escuche Circe: ^^U jejeje]. Nos vemos y no desesperes, en el próximo capi Harry conoce a Legolas ^^   
**perroverde: **Gracias por el review ^^  
** Sara Fénix Black:** Hola ^^ Descuida prometo que Sirius no morira, palabra de Circe :P Y, gracias, siempre se me olvidan los nombres de las historias del Silmarillon ¡es que son tantas! Por lo pronto aquí hay una pequeña batalla, espero que te guste ^^ Chao.   
** Jennyfer S. Lleneri:** Muajajaja ¡Harry se convierte en mortífago y en el segundo Lord Oscuro! ... ^^U es broma, por lo pronto lo de marca aquí lo leeras. Nos vemos :P   
** Allison Black:** Vale, vale, se que dije que para el miercoles pero T_T fanfiction.net es el culpable, no me dejaba entrar ¡a nada! Ni a los fics ni a MI perfil T.T ¡fue horrible!.. ^^ pero al fin esta aquí el chapi. Nos vemos paisana.   
** Ceres:** Hola ^^ ¿Tu crees? ¿crees que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo? T_T ¡gracias! Realmente espero no defraudarles y escribir un buen fic. Nos vemos ^^   
** CBMLupin:** Oo ¡Andale! Así que de tantos :-P Sirius esta bien, Lupin también, el único que no me suena es Maxwell. Gracias por el review ^^   
** Ad89:** Hola ^^ gracias por los ánimos.   
** jessy:** ^^U espero que esas manías asesinas se dejen a un lado, conste que publique más rápido este capi de lo normal :-P [Aoi: tenía miedo de que alguien viniera y le asesinara ^^ Circe: ]. Palabra dada, palabra cumplida, te envié el mail ^^ Nos vemos, y que disfrutes el capi.   
**Alikhar:** Hola ^^ Si, bueno, creo que el pobre de Remus se ha de sentir muy abatido y solo, es decir, practicamente se quedo solo Oo, y en cuanto a Dumbledore, bueno, el pobre ancianito solo tiene la culpa de haber querido evitar que Harry sufriera más U_U aunque tiene la culpa de que Sirius haya muerto. ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado la relación entre Harry y Aragorn, sip, ese chico ya necesitaba alguien que lo viera por Harry y no por El-niño-que-vivió. Nos vemos y gracias por el review.   
**VaniaHepskins:** ¿Qué tal? ^^U er, si, bueno, creo que ahí se me escapo lo de Elessar, por que es así como le llaman después de la coronación :-P sorry. Y si, Harry en la comunidad del anillo, se que es una loca idea pero se me metio en la cabeza Oo y ella me metio a publicar ^^... ¿Qué no soportas a Arwen? ^^U es un sentimiento comprensible, pero no podemos matarla pues forma parte importante de la historia [T_T se queda con Aragorn] Nos vemos ^^ y espero que no tengas mucho trabajo.   
  
**Ahora sí, que disfruten del capitulo ^^**

* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 7 **  
** Una daga en la oscuridad **  


* * *

Aragorn observó las pupilas de Harry empequeñecerse y dirigió su mirada a la mano del chico. Había sangre en ella. Sin esperar más, y con toda la sangre fría de quien ha vivido antes estas situaciones, abrió las ropas de Harry liberando su brazo izquierdo de todas ellas para poder observar de donde brotaba aquel líquido escarlata. 

El color abandono su rostro y una rápida palidez le invadió. A la luz de la luna y las estrellas se podía observar en el brazo de Harry una profunda herida. Tomo rápidamente la cantimplora y le rocío agua, limpiando de esta manera la herida que parecía hecha con una daga, una daga ardiendo ¡¿Cómo demonios pasó?! Un instante el chico dormía plácidamente, al siguiente despertaba con un grito escalofriante y una horrible herida en el brazo, y lo que más le costaba entender era el hecho de que Harry tuviera una herida en el brazo pero sus ropas no tuvieran rasgadura alguna, como si ningún cuchillo las hubiese atravesado. 

- Harry... – le observo atentamente esperando una respuesta, pero Harry no dijo nada, sin embargo, pudo observar un pequeño destello verde escapando de entre los negros cabellos que cubrían su frente, alzo una mano para ver que había sido eso pero Harry la atrapo en el camino observándole con ojos implorantes y negando con la cabeza. Aragorn se sorprendió ante esto pero le sonriendo, entendiendo, y detuvo el examen de su frente para enfocarse en la herida. 

Los hobbits se habían despertado asustados al grito de Ezellahen, y se encontraban acurrucados entre ellos observando toda la situación. No podían ver claramente que había pasado en el brazo del joven montaraz pero sus narices alcanzaban a percibir el olor a sangre, un olor que para nada les tranquilizaba y que solo servía para aumentar su nerviosismo. 

- Señor Frodo – dijo Sam - ¿que habrá pasado? No alcanzo a ver nada 

- No lo se Sam, pero cualquier cosa que haya sido parece haber dañado a Ezellahen 

- Pero como pudo pasar algo así, todos dormíamos y Trancos hacia guardia – dijo Sam envolviéndose más en su capa de viaje mientras los hobbits miraban más atenta y desconfiadamente al extraño joven de ojos verdes 

- Debemos curar inmediatamente esa herida – dijo Aragorn en la lengua común, para después tomar rápidamente su bolsa y comenzar a buscar en ella 

Harry estaba quieto, sentado sobre su improvisada cama y mirando con detenimiento su brazo. Cuando Harry vio un brillo verde reflejado en los ojos de Aragorn supo que no había sido una simple pesadilla, supo que Voldemort realmente había entrado en su mente. Sonrió tristemente, pues claro que había entrado en su mente, el dolor en la cicatriz se lo decía ¡la sangre y herida en el brazo lo gritaban!... pero espero que todo eso hubieran sido tan solo trucos que su mente había creado por no haber tomado la pócima que Arwen le había enseñado para no tener pesadillas. 

Aragorn se giro a él y comenzó a limpiar su brazo con unas cuantas gasas y el agua de su cantimplora, cuidando de no lastimar más al joven. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. 

- "~" {Tranquilo} – le susurró - "~" {es para que no se te infecte la herida y que no te de fiebre, sería muy malo tener aun montaraz enfermo mientras esta de servicio ¿no crees?} – agrego una sonrisa 

Hubo un silencio durante el cual Aragorn se dedicó a atender la herida de su joven protegido, siendo observado por Harry, y estos a su vez por los hobbits. 

- "~" {No vas a preguntarme de donde salió... _eso_} - hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la herida en su brazo 

Aragorn dejo de limpiar un momento y le regalo un seria y triste mirada. 

- "~" {No voy a obligarte a que me lo digas Harry, esperaré el momento en el que te sientas seguro de hablar de ello por ti mismo} – y comenzó a vendar su brazo, pero después de un silencio - "~" {Bien, al menos podrías decirme como te lo hiciste} 

Harry sonrió y sintió inmensas ganas de reír ante esto, Aragorn realmente sabia que como arrancarle una sonrisa. 

- "~" {Voldemort} – dijo regresando a un tono serio y observando la sorpresa dibujada en los ojos de Aragorn - "~" {No se como, pero... de alguna manera puede entrar en mi mente y...} – guardo silencio, incapaz de decir más 

Aragorn terminó con el brazo de Harry, y se giro a su mochila para guardar todas sus cosas. 

- Será mejor que regresen a dormir – dijo para todos – o si no el día de mañana tendremos problemas para continuar con la jornada – dijo divertido – yo continuaré haciendo guardia 

- Pero si sigues así... – Harry mordió su labio inferior – también tú necesitarás dormir algo 

- "~" {No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado, además dormiré, no te preocupes por eso, ahora será mejor que duermas un poco} – y dijo para los hobbits – vamos Frodo, debes dormir, Gandalf querrá que llegues con bien a Rivendel 

Los hobbits se miraron entre sí, realmente deseaban hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Trancos y a Ezellahen acerca de lo que había pasado, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto responder a ellas, así que decidieron acostarse y tratar de dormir un poco... no que el sueño fuese a llegar tan fácilmente después de haber escuchado el grito del joven montaraz y menos sabiendo que había sido herido, pero aún así decidieron acostarse un rato. 

Harry sonrió al ver como los hobbits se acostaban, y sabiendo que no podrían coger de vuelta el sueño que él les había quitado, espero un momento hasta que estuvieran acostados, de espaldas a él y tomando su varita murmuró _Donum dormion_, en seguido un suave rayo acaricio los cuerpos de los hobbits que se relajaron al primer contacto con él y después cayeron en un profundo sueño, del cual los prontos ronquido de parte de Sam fueron una buena prueba. 

- Solo un poco de ayuda para que puedan dormir, nada serio – dijo al sorprendido Aragorn para después él mismo acostarse y tratar de caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ya hacía mediodía pero el sol no se veía atravesar las gruesas nubes que se amontonaban sobre las cabezas del extraño grupo formado por cuatro hobbits, dos hombres y un pony. 

Habían marchado en línea recta hacia el oeste, y ya estaban cerca de las fronteras del bosque de Chet. Era el segundo día del recorrido de Bree a Rivendel. 

Aragorn se detuvo un momento y se puso a observar el terreno, calculando atentamente que ruta debían de seguir ahora, pues era cierto que hasta ese momento no se habían topado con los jinetes negros de Mordor, pero eso no significaba que debían de bajar la guardia, sabía que estarían buscando al portador por estas tierras, especialmente después de su pequeño _incidente_ en la posada de Bree. 

- "~" {Como sigue la herida} – le preguntó a Harry al sentir que se había puesto a su lado 

- "~" {Mejor, pero no es mi herida la que me preocupa} – agrego con los ojos al frente - "~" {¿ya haz decidido por donde iremos?} 

- "~" {Me parece que debemos ir por allá} – señalando con su brazo extendido justo enfrente de él - "~" {Cruzaremos los pantanos de Moscagua, dudo que los jinetes vayan por ese lugar, no conocen una ruta fija para cruzarlos y ni nosotros los montaraces hemos encontrado una, así que es un camino seguro} 

- "~" {Pues yo que tu decidía rápido} – girando su rostro para ver a Aragorn con una divertida mueca en los labios - "~" {los hobbits ya están desempacando para quedarse aquí} 

Las últimas palabras de Harry tuvieron un magnífico efecto en Aragorn que se giro sobre su tronco para observar como los hobbits comenzaban a _desempacar_ sus cazuelas. 

- Caballeros – dijo ganando la atención de los hobbits – no nos detendremos hasta el anochecer 

- ¿Y qué con el desayuno? – pregunto el joven Peregrin Took mientras los otros hobbits se detenían por completo y escuchaban atentamente la conversación como si de ella dependiera su vida 

- Ya tuvieron uno – contesto Aragorn con una toda la lógica 

- Es cierto que tuvimos uno, pero ¿qué pasa con el segundo desayuno? – volvió a preguntar el joven Took 

Aragorn les observo un breve instante y después se giro y comenzó a caminar llegando hasta donde le esperaba Harry con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. 

- "~" {¿No te sientes culpable de quitarle su desayuno a unas pobres criaturas como ellos?} – preguntó con ganas de molestar un rato a su mentor 

Aragorn detuvo su paso y se giro a mirarlo, no sabiendo como contraatacar esto, pero después notó que un árbol de manzanas le daba sombra a su alumno y sonriendo arranco una de ellas y la tiro hacia donde estaban los hobbits. 

- "~" {Creo que manzanas serán más que suficientes} – y recogió algunas - "~" {Recoge unas, nuestros hambrientos hobbits las agradecerán} – añadió sonriendo para después comenzar a caminar mordiendo una manzana roja y apetitosa 

El tercer día llegó y el suelo por donde avanzaban era cada vez más húmedo y barroso, y de vez en cuando se tropezaban con charcas. Al principio avanzaron rápidamente pero pronto la marcha se volvió lenta y peligrosa. Los pantanos los confundían, y eran traicioneros, tenían que cuidar donde ponían los pies sino querían salirse del curso adecuado. 

Conforme se adentraron más a los pantanos, las moscas comenzaron a atormentarlos y las nubes de mosquitos se les metían entre las ropas, picándolos y alimentándose de ellos. 

Harry tenía un tiempo difícil, pero no tanto como el de los hobbits, que al ser más bajitos y con piernas no tan largas como las de él caían rápidamente en algún charco, y su piel al ser más suave y _jugosita_ atraían más a las indeseables masas de mosquitos. Aragorn era el único que parecía no importarle que las moscas y mosquitos le rodeasen, él seguía caminando, girándose de vez en cuando para reír de las dificultades de su alumno y que esos ojos verdes le atravesaran como retándole a carcajearse en su cara. 

- ¡Me comen vivo! – grito Pippin - ¡Moscagua! ¡Has más moscas que agua! 

- ¿De qué viven cuando no tienen un hobbit cerca? – preguntó Merry rascándose el cuello 

Harry, a pesar de estar en ese lugar tan húmedo, frío e incómodo se la estaba pasando muy bien con los hobbits, era cierto que después del incidente de la otra noche le miraban con ojos recelosos, como esperando algún ataque de él, pero el simple hecho de estar cerca de ellos y escucharlos le llenaba de alegría, parecía que esas criaturas estaban llenas estaban llenas de ella y siempre tenían un comentario gracioso para cada momento, sobre todo los dos más jóvenes, Merry y Pippin. Frodo, por lo que había visto, era el más callado, siempre pensativo y taciturno, como si llevará un gran peso con él y por un momento la profecía que pesaba sobre su cabeza ensombreció su ahora dichosa vida, y el recuerdo de sus amigos, del profesor Lupin, los Weasly... sacudió su cabeza, debería recordar que estaba lejos de ellos para no dañarles... más. 

Era ya mediodía, estaban a siete días de Bree, cuando se acercaron al extremo sur del camino, y vieron ante ellos, recortada a la clara y pálida luz del sol de octubre, una barranca verde-gris, más no era achatada como la colina de Bree, sino que se veía imponente, en medio de la árida pradera, la más imponente de una larga y ondulante cadena de colinas... era la _Cima de los Vientos_.

El día anterior habían dejado atrás los pantanos con sus vapores y charcas que les entorpecían y hacían peligroso su camino, para dar paso a una tierra más árida, más seca, entrando en un lugar donde la ocultación era casi imposible, pues era bien sabido que una pradera no es el mejor lugar para andar cuando se desea ocultarse, y Aragorn no sabía quien o que podía estar arriba, en la _Cima de los Vientos_, espiándolos... solo le quedaba esperar que el enemigo no estuviera cerca, y llegar lo antes posible a la colina. 

Harry observaba por segunda vez en su viaje la montaña coronada, semejante a un rey en decadencia. Sonrió al ver la expresión de los hobbits que era la primera vez que observaban esa imponente colina. Siguió caminando, siguiendo a su maestro que los guiaba rápidamente al pie de la barranca. Mientras ayudaba a Sam con el poney se pregunto que había pasado con Voldemort, ya no había vuelto a molestarlo en las pesadillas. Presionó inconscientemente el brazo donde le había herido, recordando que por un breve momento había pensado que el maldito asesino se había atrevido a marcarlo con ese estúpido tatuaje que usaban los _death eaters_. 

- ¿Estas bien Ezellahen? – preguntó un tímido Sam que había visto una mueca de disgusto en el rostro del joven montaraz a la vez que presionaba fuertemente su brazo lacerado 

- ¿Eh? Ah, si, si, nada de que preocuparse Sam – respondió dándole una sincera sonrisa, luego sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña espada que descansaba en las caderas del hobbit – linda espada 

- Oh – tomando la espada entre sus manos – el señor Bombadil nos las obsequió, nos dijo que serían de gran ayuda, no que la sepa usar ¿sabe? Pero no tiene nada de malo estar preparado 

- No, claro que no – y dijo mientras posaba sus ojos al frente – quizá sean de ayuda en algún momento – y agrego rápidamente al ver la sombría expresión en el rostro del hobbit – ¡no que desee algo como eso, Sam! 

- No me ande dando esos sustos, Ezellahen – dijo después de un suspiro – usted sabe, no es que vaya a huir en el momento de la verdad, pero el desenvainar esta espada no es algo que yo desee mucho que digamos 

- Te entiendo Sam – dijo sonriendo – es cierto que, nunca nadie quiere que la pelea llegué, pero siempre llega, de una u otra manera... 

Frodo escucho esto salir de los labios de Harry, y por un breve instante le pareció que el joven crecía antes él, convirtiéndose en algún guerrero salido de las historias que su tío Bilbo le contaba. Era cierto que había guerras y batallas en la Tierra Media, pero no irradian la misma aura una persona que simplemente las ha vivido, a otra que las ha peleado y el joven montaraz a su lado parecía haber peleado varias batallas y, como todo guerrero, no todas las victorias habían sido felices, ni todas las batallas ganadas. 

Pronto llegaron al pie de la colina, y dejando al poney Bill atado a un pequeño árbol, Aragorn los hizo subir la barranca, pensando que era más seguro para ellos estar más arriba del nivel del suelo (visibilidad) y cobijados por la colina. Así, después de una trabajosa ascensión encontró un hueco abrigado, donde los exhaustos hobbits se tiraron inmediatamente. 

- No aguantó los pies – se quejo Pippin dando un masaje a sus lanudas extremidades - ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – preguntó como un niño pequeño entre quejiditos 

- Es difícil saberlo – dijo Aragorn pensativo – con buen paso y sin contratiempos dos semanas, pequeño Peregrin 

- ¿Dos semanas? – dijo dando un respingo - ¡Que largo se ha tornado este viaje! – exclamo mientras se recostaba sobre la árida tierra, siendo observado por unos sonrientes Aragorn y Harry 

- ¿Estará Gandalf esperándonos en Rivendel? – preguntó la vocecita de Frodo 

- No lo se, Frodo, cuando salimos de Rivendel él todavía no había llegado – respondió Aragorn – pero lo más probable es que ahora mismo nos este buscando – dijo tratando de darle ánimos al pequeño hobbit 

Los hobbits se sentaron uno lado del otro, sacando un poco de la carne seca que habían traído en sus mochilas [Autora: la carne es seca es buena para largas jornadas, no se hecha a perder rápidamente y no requiere tener gran cuidado con ella ^^]. Aragorn por su parte observaba el terreno, de cara al viento que mecía sus largos cabellos. 

- "Anglenna, Ezellahen" {Acercate, Harry} – pidió Aragorn 

- "Man ta raika?" {¿Qué ocurre?} – acercándose a su maestro quien había encontrado un hueco abrigado 

- "~" {Debo bajar, tengo que ir a inspeccionar el terreno, saber si alguien a estado aquí, y debemos llenar las cantimploras de agua, ya casi se está acabando} – le dijo Aragorn a Harry – "~" {creo que escuche un arroyo cerca de aquí} 

- "~" {No hay problema, voy contigo} – y agregó – "~" {estoy seguro que los hobbits no corren ningún peligro aquí, claro, a menos que} – dijo con una sonrisa – "~" {hagan señales de humo llamando al enemigo} 

Aragorn sonrió, sabia que podía contar con Harry. Así que después de informarles a los hobbits que ahora venían y que no dejaran el sitio, bajaron la colina. 

Después de checar que el poney estuviera bien y que nada le pasaría en su pequeño hueco a faldas de la colina, Harry camino detrás de Aragorn, cuidando de no estropear el suelo para que el montaraz no tuviera problemas encontrando huellas. Aragorn tenía esa habilidad admirable (entre otras), podía saber que había pasado en cierto lugar con solo ver y buscar huellas, ni los elfos de Rivendel podían rivalizar con él en eso, bueno, quizá Glorfindel, después de todo tenía más años en la Tierra Media, desde antes del nacimiento de Aragorn. 

- Esto no me agrada – dijo Aragorn irguiéndose – hay varias marcas de botas pesadas de hace a lo menos un día. No estoy seguro pero creo que ha habido muchos pies calzando botas. Aunque estas – señalando un lugar en el piso – podrían ser de montaraces, vienen seguido por este lado y generalmente acampan al pie de la colina. 

Siguieron buscando hasta que Aragorn se encontró con una pila de piedras, como si alguien las hubiese amontonado. Todas eran negras, como alcanzados por el fuego, todas excepto una, la que se encontraba en la punta. Era blanca y más achatada que las otras, y tenía marcas garabateadas en ella. 

- Veamos que tanto haz aprendido de la lengua élfica, Harry – dijo con un sonrisa – que distingues – pasándole la roca 

- Parece un trazo, un punto, y tres trazos... una _G_ runa ramificada y él número tres... _G3_ - dijo lentamente mientras observaba la roca 

- Si, lo mismo pensé... la G podría representar Gandalf y los tres puntos, tres días... podría significar que Gandalf estuvo aquí hace tres días, pero bien podría tener un significado muy distinto a ese, como ya te dije, los montaraces vienen seguido por aquí y la mayoría sabe algo de élfico... será mejor ir a llenar esas cantimploras 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Frodo abrió lentamente los ojos. El sol ya se había ocultado dando paso a una noche sin Luna, con las nubes moviéndose y apretujándose justo arriba de su cabeza, como si fuera a desatarse una pronta tormenta. Después de que Aragorn y Harry se habían marchado él se había quedado irremediablemente dormido, agazapado en su propia capa y hecho un ovillo, pues había empezado a hacer frío. Se encontraba pensando, en el anillo, en Gandalf, en los dos montaraces que les guiaban a Rivendel cuando un exquisito olor llego hasta sus fosas nasales, delicioso, luego las voces de sus compañeros de viaje... parecían en una noche de acampado, asando salchichas y carne para le cena... ¿asando? ¡¿fuego?! Se levanto rápidamente y dio un giro para observar lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo... 

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – les grito al ver las flamas danzantes y la luz que se reflejaba sobre la pared rocosa que les cobijaba 

- Salchichas, carne, tomates – contesto Merry mientras los señalaba sobre la cazuela que aun se encontraba sobre el fuego 

- Guardamos un poco para usted señor Frodo – dijo Sam mientras alzaba un plato 

- ¡Apáguenlo! ¡Apáguenlo! - se precipito hacia ellos, apagando la fogata ante las quejas de los hobbits. Rogaba por que su suerte fuera tan grande que nadie hubiera visto el resplandor en la colina ¿pero cómo se les había ocurrido hacer eso? ¡Prácticamente estaban dando su ubicación en bandeja de plata a los enemigos! No hubiera sido peor encender fuegos artificiales y lanzarlos hacia el cielo para después de estallar en estrellas multicolores apareciera un brillante letrero **"Aquí se encuentra el portador del anillo"**. 

Un escalofriante chillido inundo sus oídos, la señal de que los jinetes los habían visto gracias a su hermosa fogata rojiza. Todos los hobbits se acercaron a la punta de su hueco y observaron cinco puntos negros que se movían a las faldas de la _Cima de los vientos_. Los jinetes negros corrían amenazadoramente hacia la colina, espada en mano y con la capa agitándose detrás de ellos por la fuerza de viento. 

- ¡Corran! – grito Frodo desenvainando su pequeña espada 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Aragorn y Harry estaban cerca de un arroyo, llenando la última de las cantimploras. 

- Listo – dijo Harry cerrándola – creo que con esto durará hasta que nos crucemos con otro arroyo 

- Veo que te haz aprendido el camino – dijo Aragorn sonriente mientras ayudaba a Harry con las cantimploras 

- Bueno – dijo un sonrojado Harry – recuerdo que antes de llegar a la _Cima de los vientos_ habíamos cruzado un bosque y varios arroyos, además de que... – se detuvo, con la vista fija en un punto 

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Aragorn dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba la de Harry... oh no, había un brillo en la colina y si sus cálculos no le fallaban era justo donde habían dejado a los hobbits - ¡una fogata! – dijo apresurándose - ¡Vamos! Si los caballos de los jinetes tienen tan buena vista como la tuya, seguro que ya han avisado a sus oscuros amos 

Harry tomó las otras cantimploras y se apresuró a seguir a su maestro, rogaba por que los jinetes no estuvieran cerca, por que los hobbits estuvieran a salvo para cuando llegaran hasta ellos Aragorn les reprendiera su falta de cordura. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Cinco de esas criaturas había subido, cinco de esas terribles criaturas se encontraban en frente de él, altas y terribles figuras cubiertas con largas capas negras, armadas con largas espadas atezadas ¡Oh! ¡Como deseaba poder desaparecer! ¡Salir de allí! Eran demasiado fuertes ¿Cómo podría alguien tan pequeño acabar con ellas, enfrentarlas? Habían arrojado a Sam, Merry y Pippin como si fueran simples muñecos. 

Estaba asustado, lo reconocía. Un aperlado sudor bajaba, delineando cada uno de sus atemorizados rasgos, humedeciéndolos con una sustancia pegajosa y fría. 

Escuchó un murmullo, un suave murmullo que constaba de extrañas palabras en una lengua que jamás había escuchado, que no entendía... era el anillo, estaba llamándolo, a él... o a los jinetes. 

La desesperación le inundó cuando sintió que le miraban, al parecer el haber saco el anillo no había sido una buena idea. Estaba acorralado, debía hacer algo rápidamente sino quería que le atraparan. 

Sin pensarlo más, metió su dedo en el anillo, esperando desaparecer, ser invisible y que no le encontrasen, pero vio algo que nunca hubiese imaginado... las cinco figuras encapuchadas se habían convertido en un quinteto de figuras espectrales, blancas, que semejaban reyes, antiguos reyes con espada y corona. 

Una de las blancas figuras, el líder, acerco su mano, intentando quitarle el anillo, pero Frodo no podía perder, no debía entregarles el anillo. Con un último esfuerzo, jalo el anillo que posaba sobre su dedo, esto molesto mucho al espectral rey pues después sintió la afilada hoja atravesándole la piel cual frío dardo envenenado, enterrándose en su hombro izquierdo con un horrible y repentino dolor. 

- ¡Incendio! – un grito agudo se elevó en la noche, los oscuros mantos de uno de los jinetes ardían en llamas y los espeluznantes chillidos de los nazgûl retumbaron en la oscuridad de Amon Sûl 

Aragorn salió saltando de la oscuridad, esgrimiendo la espada en la mano derecha y una flameante antorcha en la izquierda. El chasquido de espadas no se hizo esperar. Aragorn atacaba con la antorcha y cubría los ataques de las criaturas maniobrando hábilmente la espada. 

- ¡Protego! – el ataque de uno de los jinetes se vio repelido hacia atrás. Aragorn giro su rostro y vio aparecer la figura de Harry detrás de una de las ruinas, sosteniendo en su mano derecha la espada y la varita en la izquierda – "Edhored nin" {Lo siento} – dijo sonriendo – "Dan fä mäthär oyen äyänäshîr" {Pero él es mi maestro} 

Aragorn le sonrió y después se giro sobre su tronco para cubrir el ataque de una de las criaturas. Blandiendo la espada y balanceando la antorcha para impedir que se le acercaran. Un choque de espadas a su espalda le indico que Harry se encontraba detrás de él, cubriendo el ataque de uno de los jinetes negros. Harry cubría con habilidad los ataques de las criaturas. Fue una suerte que Voldemort le hiriera el brazo izquierdo y no el derecho, sino no hubiese podido sostener la espada. 

Los cuatro jinetes restantes atacaron a la vez, ocasionando que maestro y alumno se separaran. 

Aragorn hizo girar la espada sobre su cabeza y después ataco con ella a uno de los nazgûl, moviendo la espada y girando sobre sus pies para cubrir los ataques. Uno, dos, tres golpes con la espada para romper la defensa y un cuarto con la antorcha para encenderlo en llamas. Giro su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos volaran alrededor de ella y se agitasen todavía más. Sus grises ojos se posaron sobre su siguiente presa que se acercaba siseando, haciendo resonar las pesadas botas sobre el piso de piedra. 

Harry hizo una pirueta sobre el piso, escapando de uno de los ataques del jinete negro que le acechaba. Se puso de pie y elevando la espada sobre su cabeza, la hizo caer en un rápido y recto golpe sobre la criatura, que giro la hoja de su espada para cubrir el ataque. Sonrió arrogantemente. Era cierto que estaba más alto que él, pero se las podía apañar perfectamente contra ese _dementor_, como le había dado por llamarles a los nazgûl. El jinete volvió a cargar contra Harry, solo que este fue más rápido y girando sobre sus pies se poso a la espalda del jinete, y apuntándole con la varita grito fuertemente _Incendio_, deshaciendo así de otro enemigo. 

- Harry 2, nazgûl 0 – dijo con los ojos verdes brillando por la excitación de la batalla 

Pero en ese momento una espada corto el aire que le rodeaba, dirigiéndose vertiginosamente hacia su cabeza. Harry a penas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivarla, arrojándose al suelo para que no le hiriera. El nazgûl nuevamente elevo la espada, atacando sin misericordia al joven montaraz que se encontraba sobre el suelo, defendiéndose como mejor podía y sin una oportunidad de incendiarlo como había hecho con los otros. Aragorn, habiendo prácticamente arrojado a su contrincante fuera del circulo de piedras, se giro y vio a su alumno en serias dificultades. Con un brillo en los ojos, silbo para atraer la atención del jinete negro, quien al girar su rostro vio como una antorcha se dirigía rápidamente a su rostro. 

Con un grito agudo, el último de los nazgûl salió de la torre en ruinas, dejando Amon Sûl para los vencedores. Aragorn balanceó la espada y se dirigió a Sam que le llamaba a gritos. 

- ¡Trancos! Ayúdalo Trancos – le rogó con las lagrimas asomándole los ojos 

Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos. Merry y Pippin le observaban sorprendidos, y si no hubiera sido por el terror del momento seguro se hubiesen arrojado a él gritándole 'Mago' 'Mago'. Harry tomo un cuchillo largo y delgado que se encontraba sobre el suelo y pasándoselo sobriamente a Aragorn. 

- Una hoja de Mordor – dijo Harry 

- Fue este maldito puñal el que ha infligido la herida – dijo Aragorn mientras lo sostenía ante sus ojos y observaban asombrados que la hoja parecía fundirse y desvanecerse en el aire como una humareda, no dejando más que la empuñadura en la mano de Aragorn – esto esta más allá de mis habilidades para sanar, necesita medicina élfica – dijo mientras lo elevaba entre sus brazos - ¡aguanta Frodo! 

Bajaron rápidamente la pendiente, y llegaron hasta donde descansaba el poney. Aragorn libero al viejo Bill de la mayoría de su carga y sentó a Frodo sobre su lomo. 

- Frodo, se fuerte y sostente, por favor – se giro a los hobbits y Harry – tomen lo que puedan cargar, debemos dejar inmediatamente este lugar, antes de que regresen los espectros del anillo – todos asintieron – Harry, guía al poney, yo iré adelante guiando el camino – el joven mago asintió con una expresión decidida en el rostro 

Caminaron rápidamente, siguiendo a Aragorn que sostenía una antorcha sobre su cabeza y que inspeccionaba rápidamente el terreno para ubicarse y elegir una ruta, todo esto sin la menor perdida de tiempo, pues no sabía si los jinetes estarían detrás de ellos o reagrupándose para darles caza a la mañana siguiente, de cualquier manera ninguna de las teorías sonaba muy alentadora. 

Pronto llegaron a una zona arbolada, que era lo que Aragorn planeaba pues los árboles les darían cobijo y refugio, además de que necesitaban combustible para mantener a Frodo caliente y también por que el fuego serviría para protegerlos a todos. 

Aragorn deposito a Frodo sobre el piso que estaba cubierto de hojas secas, y abrió sus ropas para localizar la herida en el hombro izquierdo del hobbit. 

- "~" {Ezellahen, limpia la herida, necesito encontrar _athelas_ para detener el veneno} 

- "~" {Yo tengo algunas} – le dijo Harry – "" {Me las dio Arwen, dijo que podrían ser de ayuda} – sacando unas largas hojas. Aragorn tomo rápidamente una hoja entre sus dedos, estrujándola y difundiendo una fragancia dulce y fuerte 

- ¿Se va a morir? – preguntó Pippin que estaba al borde las lagrimas 

- Esta pasando al mundo de las tinieblas – dijo sin dejar de atender la herida de Frodo – sino actuamos pronto se convertirá en un espectro como _ellos_ - mirando a Harry, quien estaba ayudándole con Frodo, a los ojos 

Los hobbits sintieron que el llanto los sofocaba. 

- ¡No desesperen! – les dijo Trancos – Confíen en mí. Frodo esta hecho de una pasta más firme de lo que yo pensaba. No esta muerto y creo que resistirá el poder maligno de la herida. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Llevaban doce días andando a paso rápido, escapando de un enemigo que no aparecía, pero no por esto dejaba de ser un viaje extenuante y atemorizante. Caminaban sin saber que les esperaba al bajar una colina o al dar una vuelta en el camino, con los oídos siempre atentos y los ojos vivos y desconfiados hasta de sus sombras. Frodo cada día se mostraba más débil, más aquejado por la herida en su hombro, a veces perdiendo la completa movilidad de ese brazo. Aragorn y Harry se mostraban fatigados, y Aragorn se veía abatido. 

Hacia cinco días que habían cruzado el _Último Puente_, ya estaban cerca del _Vado de Bruinen_ el último río a cruzar que les llevaría hasta Rivendel. 

Empezaban a buscar un sitio fuera del camino donde pudieran acampar esa noche, cuando oyeron un sonido que les atemorizo de nuevo: unos cascos de caballo que resonaban detrás. Volvieron la cabeza, pero no alcanzaron a ver muy lejos a causa de las vueltas y revueltas del camino. Dejaron de prisa la calzada y subieron internándose entre los profundos matorrales que cubrían las laderas. Aragorn se inclino hacia delante, casi tocando el piso, la mano en la oreja. Escucho atentamente durante unos segundos, después poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a brillar en su cara. 

- ¡Eso no suena como el caballo de un jinete negro! – exclamo con alegría 

De pronto apareció en el camino un caballo blanco, resplandeciente en las sombras, que se movía con rapidez. El manto flotaba detrás, y el caballero llevaba quitado el capuchón; los cabellos dorados volaban al viento. 

- ¡¡Asfaloth!! ¡¡Glorfindel!! – gritó Harry mientras saltando entre los arburtos. El jinete tiro de las riendas, deteniendo a su caballo y levantando los ojos a los matorrales donde ellos estaban 

Aragorn salió de su escondite junto con un animado Harry que no cabía en sí de alegría. 

- ¡¡Ezellahen!! ¡¡Dunadan!! – dijo saltando a la tierra y corriendo hacia ellos – "~" {¿Dondé han estado? Le he estado buscando, el señor Elrond me envió a buscarles en cuanto supo que los nueve habían dejado Mordor} – y pronto Aragorn le llenó con los últimos detalles del tortuoso viaje 

- ¡Frodo! ¡Merry! ¡Sam! ¡Pippin! ¡Vengan aquí! – grito Harry a la vez que les hacía señas a los hobbits quienes dejaron los matorrales y bajaron corriendo el camino 

- Este es Glorfindel – lo presento a los hobbits – que habita en la casa de Elrond 

- Hola, me enviaron en tu búsqueda pequeño señor – exclamo al ver a Frodo 

- ¿Entonces Gandalf llegó a Rivendel? – preguntó alegremente Frodo 

- No. No cuando yo partí, pero eso fue hace nueve días – guardo silencio al ver el cansancio reflejado en los ojos el pequeño hobbit, y pronto lo noto en las caras de los demás. Se dirigió a Asfaloth y saco un frasco de una de las bolsas que llevaba a los costados el blanco caballo – Bebe esto – dijo pasándosela a Frodo, quien tomo el recipiente y le dio un fuerte trago, le pareció mientras bebía que recuperaba la fuerza y el vigor – Ahora ustedes – pasándola a los hobbits, los últimos en beber fueron Aragorn y Harry – veo que el joven montaraz a cambiado este último mes – agrego con una sonrisa – la dama Arwen ha estado muy preocupada por ustedes dos, quiso venir en su búsqueda pero su padre se lo prohibió 

- El camino es muy peligroso – dijo Aragorn – algo malo le hubiese pasado 

- No subestimes a la dama de Rivendel, amigo mío – dijo con una sonrisa – bien, señor Frodo deberá montar mi caballo, tendrás que sentarte lo más firmemente que puedas, pero no te preocupes, que mi caballo no dejara caer a ningún jinete que yo le encomiende, te llevará con rapidez que ni siquiera las bestias negras del enemigo pueden imitar 

- Pero... – dijo Frodo algo dudoso – no puedo montarle, no le montaré si me llevará a otra parte dejando atrás a mis amigos en peligro 

- Dudó mucho – dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa – que tus amigos corran peligro si tu no estas con ellos. Eres tú, Frodo, y lo que tú llevas lo que nos pone a todos en peligro 

Harry se sorprendió de escuchar estas palabras, es decir, ya sabía que lo que cargaba Frodo era peligroso, pero, la manera en como lo había dicho Glorfindel... observo por unos breves momentos la fisonomía del hobbit, y por unos instantes, sin llegar a comprender del todo por que, se sintió identificado con él. 

A la mañana siguiente Glorfindel les despertó muy temprano y les volvió a dar de ese extraño líquido. Con fuerzas renovadas y después de un desayuno echaron a andar sobre el camino, Frodo sobre Asfaloth, que iba cuidando de no dejar caer al tambaleante y pequeño hobbit que descansaba sobre su lomo. 

Si los hobbits habían pensado que Aragorn los llevaba al límite, Glorfindel resultó mucho peor, Glorfindel insistía en la necesidad de no detenerse. 

A la caída de la tarde, cuando andaban sobre el camino justo después de un breve descanso, unos ecos resonaron mientras se adelantaban deprisa, y pareció oírse el sonido de muchos pasos, que venían detrás. De pronto el camino salía del bosque y comenzaba a correr por un terreno despejado. En frente de ellos se extendía una llanura de una milla de largo, y luego el Vado de Rivendel. 

Detrás se oía todavía el eco, como si unos pasos vinieran siguiéndolos por el desfiladero. Glorfindel se detuvo un momento, a escuchar y de pronto se giro hacia ellos con la cara inundada de temor y preocupación. 

- ¡El enemigo! ¡El enemigo viene detrás de nosotros! ¡Huye Fro..! – las palabras murieron en su boca al ver como el hobbit comenzaba a balancearse sobre el lomo del caballo, a punto del desmayo 

- Le están llamando – dijo Aragorn – esas criaturas le están llamando 

- "~" {Rápido Ezellahen} – girándose a Harry – "~" {Monta sobre Asfaloth y corre hasta Rivendel ¡no te detengas!} 

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a montar el blanco caballo. Aragorn le ayudó a subir, a pesar de negarse a dejar ir al chico solo, con los jinetes negros corriendo detrás de él, pero sabia que Asfaloth correría más rápido con un jinete ligero sobre su lomo, y Harry lo era. 

- "Andelu i ven" {El camino es muy peligroso} – se apresuró a decirle – "~" {Corre rápido y no te detengas, tienes lo que ellos buscan} 

Harry asintió con la cabeza y después de mirar a los otros, echo a andar el caballo.

- "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim" {Corre, Asfaloth, corre} 

Inmediatamente, el caballo se precipitó hacia delante y corrió como el viento por la última llanura del camino. Al mismo tiempo los caballos negros se lanzaron colina abajo persiguiéndolo y se oyó el terrible grito de los jinetes. Otros jinetes respondieron al grito y pronto los nueve cabalgaban detrás de Harry que sostenía con un brazo el vacilante cuerpo de Frodo y con la otra las riendas de Asfaloth. 

- Resiste Frodo, resiste – y gritando en élfico al caballo – "Noro lim, Asfaloth!!" {Corre, Asfaloth!!} 

Los caballos negros le rodearon, cada uno tratando de cortarle el paso y detenerlo echándole el caballo encima. Harry manejaba hábilmente las riendas del blanco corcel, además de que este no parecía muy dispuesto a que dejaran atrapar al que era alumno de su amo. Con un tronar de patas sobre la tierra, Asfaloth se precipitó hacia delante, evadiendo a los jinetes dando algunas vueltas cerradas y corriendo a través de los arbustos que se les atravesaban. 

- "" {Al Vado, Asfaloth, vamos} – Harry se esforzaba por sostener el cuerpo del hobbit, que parecía inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. 

Los jinetes quedaron atrás de él, pero aun no lo bastante lejos como para cantar victoria. Las aguas del río se podían ver a lo lejos, Harry giro la cabeza para ver en donde estaban sus perseguidores, pero al verlos noto que faltaban dos de ellos. El agudo relinche de Asfaloth atrajo su mirada al frente de donde venían los otros dos jinetes faltantes. Deseaban cerrarle el paso, truncarle toda posibilidad de huída. Pero no se podía dar por vencido, justo en frente tenía el vado y si lo cruzaba sabia que la magia de los elfos le protegería. Asfaloth tenía lo mismo en mente y aceleró su paso, queriendo proteger a su jinete. Los dos caballos negros se dirigían a ellos con una velocidad abrumadora, parecía que se estrellarían unos con otros, incluso Harry tuvo la idea de detener a Asfaloth y dar la vuelta para encontrar otra ruta, pero el caballo hizo algo que no se esperaba. Cuando tenía a escasos centímetros a los dos caballos negros, dio un salto, elevándose sobre las cabezas de los asombrados espectros. Harry no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse pues en cuanto volvieron a tocar tierra tuvo que sostener fuertemente el cuerpo de Frodo y asimismo para no caer del corcel. Sonrío a la vez que observaba a sus seguidores. Tendría que felicitar a Glorfindel por lo bien entrenado de su caballo y darle una ración de alfalfa a este maravilloso caballo. 

El vado estaba frente a ellos. Asfaloth aligero su trote cuando toco las claras y tranquilas aguas del río, llegando sanamente al otro lado. 

Los nueve llegaron pronto a la otra orilla, pero los caballos se encabritaron, negándose a entrar en esas claras aguas, retrocediendo. 

Harry tenía unas inmensas ganas de reír. Los caballos negros de Mordor no cruzarían esas aguas. 

- Danos al mediano, montaraz – siseó el cabecilla del grupo, espoleando a su caballo 

- Nunca – les grito Harry blandiendo la varita – vuelvan a Mordor, no se atrevan a acercarse o les enseñaré lo que puede hacer una vara de madera 

Los nueve se quedaron un momento en silencio, sopesando las probabilidades pues dos cinco de ellos ya habían visto a ese extraño joven blandir esa extraña vara. Sin embargo, y como el poder del anillo los llamaba, esgrimieron las espada, forzando a sus caballos a entrar al agua. 

Harry estaba dispuesto a defenderse, pero antes de que las palabras mágicas pudieran salir de su boca, un fuerte dolor le cegó la vista, un dolor que conocía muy bien. Voldemort. Asfaloth relincho y dio unas cuantas patadas sobre el agua, retrocediendo hasta llegar a tierra firme. Los nueve se acercaban con las espadas relucientes al sol. 

- No ahora no – pensó mientras la vista se le nublaba, viendo como los jinetes se acercaban 

Pronto se escucho un rugido, el ruido de aguas turbulentas que venían arrastrando piedras. Harry vio confusamente que el río se elevaba y que una caballería de olas se acercaba aguas abajo. Los jinetes que estaban en medio del Vado desaparecieron bajo las espumosas aguas. 

Un nuevo dolor le ataco, como si cientos de cuchillos se clavaran en todo su ser. Y antes de caer inconsciente, inmerso en el estruendo y la confusión, pudo escuchar gritos, y pudo ver a lo lejos unas figuras que se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos, blandiendo antorchas que refulgían rojizas ante la niebla que comenzaba a opacarlo todo. 

- _Bienvenido, Harry_ - dijo una conocida voz fría - _¿me extrañaste?_

No oyó ni vio más. 

* * *

** Hola, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Ya estoy en examenes por eso me decidí publicar esto ahora, así que ¡¡paciencia hasta el próximo capítulo!! La escuela se pone más dura y mi adorada musa comienza a fallarme @@ [Aoi: ¬¬ dilo por ti pedazo de alcornoque Circe: ¬¬ grosera]. Hata la próxima. ** _"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	8. Mithrandir

** Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, los de _El señor del los Anillos_ a Tolkien, y los de _Harry Potter_ a Rowling ^^ **   
  
** ¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!! ¡¡¡PERDON!!! Se que ya llevo tres semanas sin publicar T_T pero la pase horrible, despues de los examenes vinieron las calificaciones y a pesar de irme bien en las demas en Mate me fue horrible, ademas de que sufrí un blockeo terrible T_T y a pesar de sentarme horas ante la compu no salia nada. Prometo subir el proximo capi antes de una semana. **   
** GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA.... a fuerzas... T_T **   
** Como quería subir esto de prisa no pude contestar a todos los reviews, prometo hacerlo en el siguiente. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. **   


* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 8 **  
** Mithrandir**  


* * *

El sol brillaba sobre un azul cielo y las blancas nubes algodonadas se movían con el viento que soplaba esa tarde, jugueteando con la inmensa alfombra verde que rebosaba de bellas flores silvestres multicolores. 

Una figura se encontraba en medio de la silenciosa llanura, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado del cuerpo, sintiendo la suave brisa revolotear sus largos cabellos azabache y el cálido sol sobre su cuerpo, llenándolo de una añorada sensación de paz, de una natural tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos, revelando dos gemas verdes de un fuego propio que se clavaron sobre las blancas nubes. Sus descalzos pies sintiendo el cosquilleó del alborotado césped y la frescura de su humedad. 

Hacía el día perfecto para salir a jugar, rodando colina abajo sobre el césped solo para sentir esa placentera sensación de vértigo en tu estomago, riendo al tiempo que tus amigos, con las caras rojas y sudorosas por la actividad física, sintiendo la libertad del ambiente. 

Se dejo caer sobre el césped, recostándose sobre él y llevando ambos brazos a su cabeza para usarlos a modo de almohada. Se sentía tan libre, y el viento, el azul cielo y el silencio eran reconfortantes. Cerró los ojos una vez más para dejarse llevar por la paz que irradiaba el paisaje. Sintiendo. Solo sintiendo. 

Unas pasos sobre el césped le hicieron abrir los ojos, descubriendo de esta manera a un chico pelirrojo con traviesos ojos azules que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

- Oy, Harry, venga, que todo ya esta listo – dijo mientras llegaba junto el joven 

- ¿Qué tal, Ron? – dijo sonriendo devuelta 

- No es momento de eso – le dijo haciendo un divertido mohín a la vez que se sentaba a su lado – Rémus te ha estado buscando... el profesor Dumbledore te esta buscando... todos te están buscando – dijo pasando a un tono más serio 

Harry lo miro sorprendido, no sabia que decirle a su amigo. 

- No voy a regresar – dijo sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas – no quiero regresar 

- ¡Pero como puedes decir eso Harry! – exclamo furiosamente Ron, con las facciones contorsionadas de ira – ¡Acaso no te importa nada! ¡Acaso ya no te importamos! ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡demonios! 

Hubo un silencio, durante el cual solo se escuchaba el ulular del viento y la agitada respiración del pelirrojo. 

- No quiero hacerles daño – dijo Harry – si regreso los pondré a todos en peligro... mira como esta Hermione por mi culpa – enterrando su cara entre sus rodillas 

- ¡No uses a Hermione como tu pretexto! – grito mientras tomaba a Harry por los hombros y le obligaba a verle – ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Estamos dispuestos a sufrir contigo! 

- ¡Que no entiendes que tan solo los pondré en peligro! – grito golpeando la manos del pelirrojo para que las alejara con los ojos verdes brillando de ira - ¡No comprendes! ¡Nunca haz entendido! ¡¡¡SIRIUS MURI" POR MI CULPA!!! 

- .... Harry, eso no es cierto... todos te queremos, ven – levantándose y extendiéndole una mano – te lo voy a demostrar 

Harry miro un momento la mano de su amigo, con los ojos brillándole por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de ellos. Puso una sonrisa sobre sus labios y acepto la ayuda de su amigo. 

Ambos jóvenes caminaron colina abajo, y pronto los ojos de Harry observaron a lo lejos una larga mesa, justo debajo de un inmenso roble que brindaba su sombra, para sorpresa de Harry, a las figuras que se removían alrededor de ella. Todos estaban aquí. Todos. Dos figuras notaron su presencia y agitando las manos comenzaron a gritarles para que se dieran prisa. Eran los gemelos Weasley que ayudaban a su madre a poner los cubiertos sobre la mesa por medio de la magia, o al menos eso parecía, pues las cucharas salían disparadas para todos lados, menos hacía la mesa. Harry sonrió divertido, esos dos estaban ahora siendo reñidos por su madre. 

Ambos llegaron hasta la mesa y Harry observo el ambiente de relajación que flotaba sobre ellos: Hermione y Ginny ayudaban a la señora Weasley a acomodar los recipientes de comida sobre la mesa; Fred y George, después de haber sido reñidos por su madre, disfrutaban de una azorada plática de Quidditch con Bill y Charlie; el señor Weasley se encontraba sumergido en una plática con Remus y Percy, que seguramente trataba del ministerio y sus aburridos asuntos, pensó Harry. 

Pronto los dorados ojos [Circe: ^^ no estoy segura de qu color son, busque entre los 5 libros y no lo halle U_U lo siento si molesta a alguien] del ex-profesor Lupin se posaron sobre la figura de Harry y le regalo una afable sonrisa, y después de decirle unas palabras a Arthur se dirigió a donde el estaba. 

- ¿Cómo haz estado Harry? – le pregunto mientras posaba un brazo sobre su hombro

- De maravilla, este lugar es hermoso 

- ¿Sabes? Te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo al oído a modo de cómplice 

- ¿Una sorpresa? 

Remus asintió y dirigió su mirada al pequeño bosque que se encontraba frente a ellos. Harry observó esto y dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar. Pronto una figura comenzó a hacerse visible, alguien saliendo de la tupida oscuridad de los árboles que era alcanzado por la luz irradiada por el dorado astro solar. Harry aguzo la mirada, tratando de distinguir aquella figura, pero aun estaba cubierta por las sombras como para que Harry pudiera decir a ciencia cierta de quien se trataba, sin embargo... las pupilas de Harry se empequeñecieron, y siento que su cuerpo temblaba de cabo a rabo, los rojos labios se tornaron pálidos y temblaban tratando de sacar palabras coherentes. 

- ¿Harry? – pregunto un asustado Remus - ¿Estas bien? – los labios de Harry se movieron arrojando quedas palabras que el fino oído del hombro lobo no alcanzo a rescatar - ¿Cómo? 

- Si... – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes y a correr por sus pálidas mejillas - ¡Sirius! – antes de que Remus pudiera evitarlo, Harry se arrojo en una alocada carrera hacia la figura que había salido del bosque y que ahora le miraba con una bella sonrisa instalada sobre el rostro 

Harry no cabía en sí de felicidad, tan pronto como había distinguido el largo y negro cabello sedoso que era batido por el viento, los chispeantes ojos de un azul profundo, la morena piel del rostro, supo que ese era Sirius Black, su padrino ¡Estaba vivo! ¡vivo! Frente a él, solo a unos cuantos pasos, y cada vez que daba otro se hacían menos. 

La distancia que separaba a padrino y ahijado fue superada, y Harry se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de ese hombre que era como su padre. 

- Sirius – dijo entre sollozos – creí que estabas muerto, creí que nunca te volvería a ver, hay tantas cosas que... 

- Shh todo esta bien chico, tranquilo, ya todo pasó, nunca volveré a separarme de tí – dijo a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza del hijo de Prongs 

Harry se entrego al llanto. Estaba tan contento de que Sirius estuviera ahí con él. Tan feliz. 

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que el chico se nos a puesto algo sentimental 

Harry abrió enormemente los ojos, y se separó bruscamente de '_Sirius_', pero para su sorpresa no era Sirius a quien él abrazaba, sino que era... él mismo. Un Harry frente al otro Harry, pero con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, y una mirada gélida y arrogante. 

- ¿Asustado? Potter – dijo irónicamente y por un momento Harry pudo ver como los verdes ojos se cambiaban por unos rojos de serpiente 

- Tú – dijo con toda la seguridad, viendo a través del disfraz de Voldemort, pues tal y como Albus Dumbledore lo había dicho, él, Harry Potter, sabía cuando estaba cerca el descendiente de Slytherin 

- Sí, yo – y agregó con una sonrisa – no sabes cuanto me alegra que sepas quien soy, aunque es una lastima que ellos – señalando la mesa haciendo que Harry girara sus ojos para observarlos, y así darse cuenta que estaban quietos, de hecho el viento había dejado de soplar, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos – no lo saben – y dándole la espalda a Harry comenzó a acercarse a las felices y despreocupadas personas que habían recuperado su movilidad 

Harry vio como _Voldemort-Harry_ se acercaba a Remus, portando una inocente sonrisa en los labios. Sin perder más el tiempo se apresuro a la mesa, gritando para que le vieran y tratar de prevenirlos, pero era inútil, parecía que no lo escuchaban, como si él no estuviera ahí. 

- ¡Remus! – grito mientras se lanzaba hacia el hombre lobo para separarlo de _Voldemort-Harry_, pero... cayo al suelo, atravesando el cuerpo de Remus tal y como si no estuviera hecho de materia sólida. Se apoyo sobre sus codos y vio horrorizado como _Voldemort-Harry_ tomaba un cuchillo de la mesa y comenzaba a jugar con él, apoyando la punta sobre la superficie de madera y haciéndolo girar. 

- Dime Harry ¿de qué color es la sangre de un hombre lobo? – preguntó malévolamente, Harry tan solo negó con la cabeza - ¿no sabes? Pues en ese caso tendremos que averiguarlo ¿no crees? – tomo fuertemente el mango del cuchillo y lo presiona entre sus manos, acercándose tentativamente a Remus que seguía con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del ese chico 

Harry vio horrorizado como _Voldemort-Harry_ encajaba lenta y suavemente el filo del cuchillo sobre la mejilla del hombre lobo, que seguía quieto, sonriente. 

- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! – grito Harry, y poniéndose de pie se lanzo furiosamente a la figura que sostenía el cuchillo, solo para terminar atravesándolo cual fantasma. Se levanto otras cuantas veces, lanzándose y terminando en el piso, lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Golpeó fuertemente el piso, sintiéndose impotente. ¡No podía hacer nada! ¡Nada! 

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es roja – dijo en un tono inocente – jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, la bestia tiene sangre roja – embarrando sus dedos con el espeso líquido rojizo que resbalaba por la sonriente cara de Remus – pero así no es divertido, deberíamos escuchar unos cuantos gritos ¿no crees? Para darle un poco de ambientación - _Voldemort-Harry_ saco su varita y la apunto al corazón del hombre lobo - _Crucio_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry se removía sobre la cama, apretando fuertemente la sábana entre sus manos, jalando y encajando sus uñas en ella. El aperlado sudor resbalaba por su rostro con los húmedos cabellos adheridos a su frente. La mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, presionando y rechinando los blancos dientes. Tenía un rictus de dolor sobre el moreno rostro, por el cual resbalaban gruesos lagrimones. 

Unos profundos y oscuros ojos le observaban seriamente, analizando la joven faz que estaba llena de dolor, de sufrimiento. Gandalf no llevaba mucho en la habitación, sino que hacia poco se había separado del joven y pequeño portador del anillo, dejándolo con el vigilante Sam, su jardinero. 

Los pálidos labios de Harry se movieron, sacando finas palabras pero que el mágico oído de Gandalf había percibido: _'Detente'_, _'Alto'_, _'Voldemort'_. No había duda, el chico estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Poso sus ancianas manos sobre la frente del chico y cerrando los ojos se concentró, tratando de leer los sueños del misterioso joven. Y llegaron hasta su mente, imágenes relámpagos de una horrible pesadilla. 

_ Un largo y hermoso campo, un gran roble, un oscuro bosque, y luego, ensuciando la alegre escena, cuerpos, cuerpos regados por todas partes, con los ojos abiertos, cubiertos de sangre y una horrible expresión de dolor en los ojos. El joven que se encontraba sobre la cama, hecho un ovillo y derramando saladas lagrimas, al lado del tierno cuerpo de una niñita pelirroja tirada sobre un charco de sangre, sangre que salía de su blanco cuello. _

_ - ... basta... basta – repetía la asustada figura del joven, con los ojos abiertos, enfocados en la nada – basta... basta... asesino... maldito asesino – susurro con una voz llena de temor y odio _

_ - Pero que estas diciendo Harry, yo no les mate – dijo un joven igual al que estaba hecho un ovillo, pero este tenía una maligna expresión en el rostro – haz sido tú – Harry elevó su rostro y clavo sus ojos verdes en la otra figura, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza – por supuesto que sí, no mientas pequeño pillo – dijo como regañando a un niño de cinco años – si no me crees dime quien es el que esta cubierto en sangre y sostiene el cuchillo _

_ Harry enfoco los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sobre el piso, hecho un ovillo, sino que estaba de pie, junto al agonizante cuerpo de Remus, sosteniendo el cuchillo del cual goteaba sangre. Asustado lanzo el cuchillo y, elevando sus manos a la altura de sus ojos, vio que estaban llenas de sangre. Sus verdes ojos tomaron un aire de locura, de pánico. _

_ - Hey, Harry – una voz juguetona le llamo, haciendo que separará los ojos de sus sangrientas manos, para ver a Voldemort ya en su forma, frente a él, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un enorme cuadro que estaba cubierto con una larga manta de seda – mira esto – y con un rápido movimiento, la tela se deslizo suavemente por la cuadrada forma, revelando poco a poco un enorme y bello espejo sobre el cual estaba reflejado Harry, con el rostro y las ropas cubiertas en sangre. Inmensa locura en sus ojos, y después... un grito de dolor lleno el magnifico paisaje, con el viento ululando a su alrededor. _

Gandalf alejo rápidamente sus manos del chico, sudor resbalando por su anciana y sabia frente. Miro con profundo dolor al joven ¿Cómo era posible que un alma lozana fuera sometida a tan crueles pruebas? Elevo sus manos una vez más para posarlas sobre la frente del chico y alejar esos horribles sueños de él, pero antes de que lo hiciera, los párpados se abrieron rápidamente, revelando un par de ojos verdes con un brillo que rallaba la locura. Ambos se observaron en completo silencio. 

- Señor – dijo repentinamente el joven – profesor Dumbledore – Gandalf abrió enormemente los ojos ante la sorpresa de ser llamado con ese extraño nombre, y sobre todo, profesor – lo vi... vi a Voldemort, vi como... como asesinaba a Remus, a los Weasley, a Hermione – trago saliva – pero yo era, yo era el asesino – llevándose ambas brazos al rostro para cubrírselo con ellos – pero no lo soy, no soy un asesino ¡no lo soy! – las lagrimas salieron más abundantemente de sus ojos – no puedo serlo ¡no quiero serlo! Pero Sirius murió por mi culpa, mi padre murió por mi culpa ¡mi madre murió por mi culpa! Siempre, siempre por mi culpa, y la profecía... – sollozo – la horrible profecía que me manda ser un asesino... un hombre marcado... 

Gandalf sintió una horrible presión en el pecho, le dolía ver al joven sufriendo de esa manera. Poso una mano sobre la frente de Harry y murmurando unas palabras, el joven quedó profundamente dormido, sumergido en un sueño sin pesadillas. 

Aspiro cansadamente a la vez que separaba su mano de la frente, y vio como brillaba en luz verdosa la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo que se encontraba sobre la frente del chico. No había duda, el chico tenía magia dentro de él. Podría ser un gran aliado, solo esperaba que su alma no hubiera sido ya corrompida por el dolor y el sufrimiento. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

En una habitación, donde a pesar de ser de día, la oscuridad reinaba, un anciano vestido en blancos ropajes se encontraba frente a una extraña piedra negra, cuyo centro parecía estar en llamas. Los dedos de su mano derecha se movían de una forma extraña, haciendo círculos con las alargadas y afiladas uñas de los pálidos dedos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con una expresión de absoluta concentración en el anciano y blanco rostro, del cual pendía una barba cual blanca cascada. 

A su mente llegaban imágenes de un lugar y de personas extrañas, vestidas con ropajes que nunca había visto. Pero sobre ellos, resaltaba un joven de ojos verdes y de extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo. 

Las visiones comenzaron a invadir su mente de una manera más rápida, violenta. Podía ver los cuerpos carentes de vida sobre el verde césped manchado de oscura sangre. Y el _otro_ chico de ojos verdes, el malévolo, torturando al otro chico que estaba hecho un ovillo, asustado sobre el césped, al borde de la locura. 

Que sueño tan interesante ¿Quién sería el dueño de semejantes visiones? Intento aunar más en su estudio, pero... lastima, el niño se había despertado. 

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Escruto la oscura piedra con su fría mirada. El chico de ojos verdes, había algo extraño en él, y lo que era más importante ¿Cómo había llegado eso a la palantir? Era cierto que esa piedra mandaba imágenes, visiones de lugares distintos en tiempo o en espacio. 

Había algo más que le preocupaba. Gandalf. Había sentido la presencia de ese viejo mequetrefe en el sueño, como si lo hubiera invadido, quizá... ¿podría ser que Gandalf estaba cerca del chico? 

Debía buscar más información sobre eso. Sabia que ese viejo no se quedaba sentado y de brazos cruzados. Si el chico estaba, en verdad, con Gandalf era por que tenía algo que ese viejo mago encontraba interesante. 

Posó una mano sobre la palantir ¿cómo averiguar? La piedra solo mostraba lo que llegaba a ella, no lo que el mago deseaba observar, claro, a menos que lo que quisiera observar fuera un lugar donde estuviera otra palantir. 

Hastiado, tomo el velo que usaba para cubrir la mágica piedra negra, cuando... vio una extraña sombra que fue reflejada en la palantir. Era una sombra que irradiaba una energía negativa, de maldad, pero lo que era más interesante es que no era su señor, Sauron. 

Acerco su rostro a la piedra, y pronto se encontró un par de ojos rojos que le observaban desde ella. 

| | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * 

Dumbledore se encontraba en una de las tantas aulas vacías de Hogwart, las cuales eran fáciles de encontrar en ese viejo y enorme castillo, sobretodo durante las largas vacaciones de verano. El misterioso _Espejo de Oesed_ se encontraba frente a él, y el hombre le observaba con gran atención, tratando de descifrar su acertijo, el misterio que encerraba tras la pared de cristal. Poso sus ojos sobre el esculpido marco de madera y leyó lo que en él estaba escrito _"Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo"_ ¿Qué tenía que ver con llevar a alguien a otro mundo? Estuvo buscando en varios libros y ninguno mencionaba que ese espejo tuviera esa capacidad, pero lo que si encontró fue que los espejos mágicos responden a fuertes deseos del corazón, y si esto era cierto, Harry Potter había atravesado el espejo para alejarse de ellos, había desaparecido por deseo propio. 

- Como están las cosas, creo que será muy difícil traer a Harry de vuelta – dijo con una triste sonrisa 

Poso sus pálidas y alargadas manos sobre la fría superficie de cristal, y por este momento, dejo que la máscara del mago poderoso, sabio, cayera a sus pies, revelando a un hombre anciano que tenía muchos pesares, a un anciano que no tenía motivos para reír y bromear como era su costumbre... ¡Si tan solo pudiese saber si el chico estaba bien! ¡Si tan solo pudiese verlo! ¡Saber donde esta! ¡No pedía más! Pero necesitaba saber si ese chico al que había aprendido a querer como a un nieto, se encontraba sano y salvo. 

El espejo comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una extraña luz. Dumbledore se separó de él, observándolo con sorpresa y emoción, la emoción de ver algo que no estaba escrito en los libros, ese extraño sentimiento que nace en la boca de tu estomago y que te recorre como un delicioso escalofrío la espina dorsal, indicándote que verás algo sorprendente, inimaginable, y... quizá... 

Una bruma se apiño en el interior del espejo, haciendo imposible que realizará su principal función, reflejar. Extrañas formas comenzaron a aparecer en él, al principio borrosas, indefinibles, pero poco a poco las finas e imperceptibles líneas iban afirmándose, dando forma a extraños objetos... 

- No puede ser – los ojos del director de Hogwarts se abrieron desmesuradamente, irradiando sorpresa 

En el espejo se encontraba el niño que había desaparecido, el que le había hecho sentir desesperación, Harry Potter. Dumbledore acerco los dedos de su mano, rozando lentamente la superficie, fría, dura, lisa, no podía tocarlo. Era solo un reflejo. Parecía que el espejo le había cumplido su deseo, su capricho, y ahora le mostraba al joven Potter. 

Dumbledore estaba exaltado de la inmensa alegría, pero ¿Por qué estaba en cama? ¿Le había pasado algo malo? Analizo al joven que dormía plácidamente sobre esa cómoda cama. El cabello azabache estaba más largo y ya no estaba en completo desorden, se veía más acomodado, incluso más brilloso, más cuidado [Autora: ^^ ha estado viviendo con los elfos, así que ellos se han encargado de hacerle ver mejor]. El rostro ya no se veía tan infantil, los rasgos se veían más varoniles, aunque seguían siendo finos, dándole un aspecto atractivo, juvenil. También se veía que estaba mejor alimentado. En pocas palabras, su aspecto no podría ser mejor, incluso cruzó por su mente que había sido una bendición que el chico llegará a donde estaba ahora. 

Su atención se vio obligada a dejar al joven, pues debía de obtener la mayor información posible para traer al joven de vuelta, y fue por esto que la enfoco en la habitación donde Harry descansaba. La alcoba estaba bastante esculpida, las paredes de madera parecían como ramas entrelazadas formando diversos caminos, incluso podía ver las hojas, las espinas. La enorme ventana por la cual entraba la luz del sol también semejaba a guías entrelazadas, solo que de madera más oscura que la de las paredes. La cama era enorme, se veía bastante cómoda y las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo del joven estaban hechas de exquisitas telas. Había una silla al lado de la cama sobre la cual descansaban ropas de un gris azulado bastante claro, sobre el piso se encontraban unas extrañas botas y, colgada a la derecha de la silla descansaba una alargada espada que se encontraba dentro de su funda, que también estaba magníficamente diseñada. Al lado izquierdo de la silla se encontraba la varita de Harry, dentro de una pequeña funda. Sonrió complacido. Fuese el lugar que fuese, Harry se encontraba bien y a juzgar por las vestimentas del joven y por lo esculpida de la habitación, las personas que le cuidaban eran sin duda alguna de buenos sentimientos, y al parecer, disfrutaban de cosas bellas. 

La imagen reflejada en el espejo cambio de ángulo de observación, y ahora mostraba más ampliamente la alcoba, y la puerta se podía observar al fondo de la imagen. Dumbledore se acomodo los anteojos de media luna, y sus profundos y sabios ojos azules se agudizaron al observar como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Al fin vería con que tipo de personas se encontraba Harry. Un hombre de entre los 35 y 40 años entró a la habitación, tenía una cabellera café y era un poco larga; sobre un rostro moreno, brillaban un par de hermosos y perspicaces ojos grises. No importaba de donde se le mirase a ese hombre, simplemente exhalaba una gran majestad, nobleza irradiaba cada parte de su cuerpo. 

Albus Dumbledore vio como el nuevo ocupante de la habitación se acercaba al lado derecho de la cama y apoyaba ambas manos sobre la silla de la cual pendían las pertenencias del joven y sus ropajes. Observaba a Harry con un gesto paternal marcado en las nobles y atractivas facciones. Albus se dio cuenta de que ese hombre no tenía malas intenciones, que veía a Harry como a un hijo, y que le cuidaría. 

La bruma volvió a apiñarse dentro del espejo, cubriendo por completo las imágenes que aún se encontraban sobre él. Albus no le dio importancia a esto. Por primera vez desde la desaparición de ese chico, sentía que volvía a respirar tranquilamente, sin ese horrible nudo en el corazón. Harry estaba bien, a salvo, y eso era reconfortante. Ahora solo debía de ocuparse de encontrar la forma de hacerlo volver, y pronto un par de ideas cruzaron su cabeza. Suspiro. Definitivamente, el saber que Harry estaba bien le inyectaba oxígeno a su cerebro y hacia que trabajara mejor. 

- Muy pronto Harry, pronto 

| | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * 

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, enfocando todo claramente. Se llevo una mano a la frente para alejar los húmedos mechones azabache. 

- Maldición, otra pesadilla – pensó con amargura – a este paso Voldemort no necesitará asesinarme, pues va a volverme loco 

Harry poso sus ojos esmeralda sobre el esculpido techo de su alcoba... ¿Rivendel? Se levanto rápidamente, ocasionando que la blanca sábana se resbalara por su atlético torso. Llevaba puesta una especie de bata, semejaba una camisa que no se encontraba abrochada, dejando a la vista su bien trabajado abdomen y torso [Autora: Hey, después de todo el chico realmente ha estado trabajando]. Se llevo una mano a la frente ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba eran los jinetes negros persiguiéndolos, a él y a Frodo, luego... ¡se había desmayado! 

- Maldito Voldemort – siseo con odio – ni en otra dimensión me dejas tranquilo – cerrando los puños con fuerza y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados 

El joven no se dio cuenta de que era observado por un par de ojos grises, había tristeza en ellos. Jamás le había agradado escuchar a Harry hablar con tanto odio, como si estuviera condenado. 

- _Na le maar?_ {¿Estas bien?} – habló al fin, no deseaba que el chico se encerrará en oscuros pensamientos 

Tan pronto como escucho la pregunta, el niño-que-vivió giro el rostro, lanzando una gélida mirada de determinación, dispuesto a defenderse de ser necesario. Pero los ojos se dulcificaron, incluso una sonrisa brillo en su rostro al ver quien era el que le había preguntado. 

- Aragorn… - bajando la mirada - _Maar_ {Bien} 

- _Feren uume moru mile lyaa, Ezellahen_ {Por favor no te escondas dentro de ti, Harry} – dijo mientras le observaba con ternura y comprensión - _~_ {Sabes que puedes confiar en mi} – sentándose en la cama 

- _Laa, edhored nin_ {Por supuesto, perdóname} 

- _Ú-moe edhored_ {No hay nada que perdonar} 

Hubo un silencio incomodo, durante el cual ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra. Aragorn por que pensaba en las palabras de Harry, y no sabia que decirle, tenia miedo que si le preguntaba algo se cerrase en su mundo. Harry por que se sentía avergonzado por lo que le había escuchado Aragorn, y por esto no quería contarle nada, a pesar de que ese hombre le quería y él le quería. 

- Frodo – hablo al fin Harry - _"~"_ {¿dónde esta? ¿qué paso?} 

- _"~"_ {Cuando llegamos, vimos que el río había crecido arrasando con los nueve. Llevábamos antorchas pues, como sabes, el fuego es nuestro aliado contra las criaturas oscuras} – hizo una pausa para revivir el momento en su totalidad - _"~"_ {Pude ver como caías del caballo... te habías desmayado...} – clavó su mirada en sus manos - _"~"_ {Tenía que llegar hasta donde estabas, pero el río no nos dejaba cruzar... intente hacerlo, pero Glorfindel me detuvo, el río me podría arrastrar corriente abajo} – después miro a Harry - _"~"_ {Unos elfos llegaron corriendo, venían de Rivendel y ellos te ayudaron a ti y a Frodo. Cuando logramos cruzar el río estabas en esta habitación, durmiendo. Frodo, sin embargo...} 

- _Man ta raika? Na nín maar, Frodo?_ {¿Qué ocurre? ¿Frodo esta bien?} 

- _"~"_ {Ahora lo está, pero temíamos que se perdiera en la oscuridad. Por el momento duerme, aunque el señor Elrond le estará haciendo constantes visitas} 

- _"~"_ {Me alegro} – dijo con una sonrisa 

- _"~"_ {Harry, si ya te sientes con fuerzas de dejar la cama, me gustaría que te vistieras para presentarte a alguien} – le dijo Aragorn mientras se ponía de pie 

- _"~"_ {¿Eh? ¿A quién?} – preguntó Harry movido por la curiosidad 

- _"~"_ {Eso es una sorpresa} – dijo Aragorn que deseaba jugar un poco con su pupilo 

- ¡Aragorn! – se quejo Harry 

- _"~"_ {Vistete, te esperaré en el comedor del ala este} – dijo para después salir de la alcoba con una sonrisa en los labios 

Harry soltó un bufido divertido, y después de observar las ropas que se encontraban a su derecha comenzó a vestirse con ellas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry camino por los pasillos de la casa de lord Elrond. Rivendel realmente era una maravilla, jamás había visto algo como aquello. Las finas y esculpidas columnas, que semejaban hermosas doncellas cargando jarros de agua, o simplemente posando y sonriendo. Los bellos murales que se encontraban sobre las paredes, grandes e impactantes murales de antiguas batallas, escenas capturadas en el tiempo. Las esculturas que se encontraban dentro y fuera de la casa, hechas con una precisión y paciencia infinitas. Su perfecto balance con la naturaleza, donde cada estructura, columna, pared, puerta de la casa estaban planeadas para no modificar ni interrumpir el paisaje natural que se encontraba dentro y fuera de él; la misma cascada corría justo debajo de uno de los puentes-pasillos que unían dos partes de la morada. Solo existía una palabra para describir a Imladris: perfección. 

Caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos, observando las maravillas a su paso, cuando... algo choco contra él, o él había chocado contra algo. 

- Hey, fijate por donde caminas – dijo una pequeña voz 

- ¿Pippin? – preguntó el joven - ¿Merry? 

- Hola Arry – exclamo el pequeño Peregrin, causándole una sonrisa a Harry por la pronunciación de su nombre – Cuanto me alegra ver que ya estas fuera de la cama 

- Al parecer tuviste mejor suerte que Frodo – dijo tristemente Merry – él sigue durmiendo, Gandalf dice que no despertará pronto 

- ¿Gandalf? ¿_El_ Gandalf esta aquí? – pregunto Harry y por un momento esa actitud le recordó algo - ¿dónde? 

- Por supuesto, de que otro Gandalf podríamos estar hablando... ¿hay otro Gandalf, Merry? – le pregunto a su amigo de toda la vida 

- Claro que no Pippin – y después se giro a Harry – hace un momento lo vimos en la habitación de Frodo, estaba velando su sueño 

Antes de que terminarán de decirle, Harry se levanto y mientras corría por el pasillo agito una mano y les grito 'gracias'. 

- Que chico tan extraño – exclamo Pippin – no me dejo decirle que lo había visto caminar al lado de Aragorn hace unos segundos 

- Vayamos por algo de comida, Pippin, Sam debe estar muriéndose de hambre 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry corrió por los pasillos, hasta que algo golpeo su cerebro. Deteniéndose, se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba la habitación de Frodo. Se giró para buscar a alguien por los pasillos, pero para su mala suerte parecían estar desiertos. Se giro sobre sus talones. Aragorn debía de saber donde estaba la habitación de Frodo, podría ver al mago y de paso saber como se encontraba el pequeño hobbit. Retomo su recorrido hacia el comedor de la sala este, pero con un paso más acelerado. Estaba impaciente por conocer al tal Gandalf. 

Harry caminaba por los pasillos cuando una conocida y melodiosa voz le detuvo. 

- Ezellahen... 

El chico giro el rostro y se encontró de frente con la dama de Rivendel. Arwen Undómiel. 

- Oh, Ezellahen – exclamo mientras abrazaba al chico con fuerza - _"~"_ {Cuanto me alegra verte fuera de la cama, estaba tan preocupada} – después se separo de él, observándolo de la manera que una madre lo haría - _"~"_ {Es increíble la rapidez con la que los jóvenes crecen, estas más alto que la última vez que te vi, y no solo eso, te estas convirtiendo en un joven muy apuesto, pronto no te podrás quitar de encima a las jovencitas, sean elfas o mujeres} – dijo con una sonrisa y causándole un grave sonrojo a Harry 

- _"~"_ {No es para tanto Arwen} – dijo tratando de hacer algo con ese sonrojo - _"~"_ {Te aseguro que me he de ver igual} 

- _"~"_ {Claro que no, Ezellahen. Te estas convirtiendo en todo un montaraz. Por cierto ¿ya haz ido con Aragorn?} 

- _"~"_ {Ahora mismo iba en camino a verlo} 

- _"~"_ {Entonces, no te retrasó más} – decía con una indescifrable sonrisa - _"~"_ {Vamos, ve de una vez} – acariciándole la mejilla 

- _"~"_ {Si} – después de esto Harry echaba a correr por los pasillos 

- Estoy segura que Mithrandir encontrará interesante a Ezellahen 

| | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * 

Ron despertó sudando ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué fue eso? 

- Una pesadilla... – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y alejando los rojizos mechones de su rostro – Harry... 

Lentamente se levanto, teniendo cuidado de introducir sus pies en las suaves y acolchonadas pantuflas. Después, se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado, pues en los momentos menos oportunos, las puertas siempre rechinan, produciendo un horrible chillido que te corroe cada vez que no deseas ser encontrado haciendo alguna travesura o escapando de algún peligro. Con más cuidado bajo las escaleras de _Grimmauld Place_, la casa de Harry y cuarteles generales de la _Orden del Fénix_. Al llegar a la cocina, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas ¡¡Cuando pensaba regresar Harry!! 

Sintió una horrible presión en el pecho, un horrendo deseo de patear y destrozar todo a su paso. Era una horrible impotencia, sabia que Dumbledore, no, el mundo mágico y el muggle necesitaban a Harry Potter para acabar con Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. 

Sonrió tristemente, llevándose una mano al rojizo cabello en el cual sus alargados dedos pálidos se perdieron. Harry siempre sobresalía en todo, desde un principio supo que jamás le ganaría. Había que rescatar la piedra filosofal, Harry era el que detenía a Quirrel. Había que rescatar a Ginny, su hermana, Harry era el que se enfrentaba al basilisco. Había que rescatar a Sirius, Harry era el que usaba el giratiempo... y la lista crecía y crecía. Le dolía admitirlo, pero siempre había sentido un poco de envidia hacía Harry. 

- Simplemente es mejor que yo – dijo en voz alta – siempre lo ha sido 

- ¿Quién ha sido mejor que tu, Ron? – preguntó una suave voz desde la entrada de la cocina 

- ¡Hermione! – Ron se levanto tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tirar la silla – No me des esos sustos – dijo llevándose una mano al corazón 

Hermione se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta, con su mano derecha apoyada sobre ella, sin la bata y con una largo camisón cayendo por su delgado cuerpo. Ron sintió que se sonrojaba. Hermione había cambiado mucho, y Ron podía ver a detalle como el camisón se resbalaba suavemente por sus senos, por las curvas de sus caderas, pudo ver como resbalaba traviesamente por uno de sus hombros, mostrándolo, blanco y delgado, perfecto. 

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué esa frase? – dijo posando la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo 

Ron sonrió ante esto, y poso su mano sobre la de Hermione, para sorpresa de la chica castaña. Después la tomo dulcemente entre sus manos, acariciándola con sus dedos, para el sonrojo de la prefecta de Gryffindor. Era tan suave, tan delgada y delicada, como las manos de un escritor, con los dedos alargados, moldeados para tomar las plumas y para escribir ágil y rápidamente sobre el trozo de papel. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, disfrutando del suave tacto y del calor irradiado por esa bella mano. 

- Tuve un sueño – dijo mientras seguía acariciando la mano de Hermione – Vi a Harry y en él – y después mirándola a los ojos – me dijo que no quería regresar, que no quería hacernos daño – dijo mientras ambos se sentaban 

- ¿A él te referías con la frase? – Ron tan solo giro el rostro para enfrentarse a esos ojos cafés – Lo es ¿cierto? 

¡Genial! Ahora Hermione pensaría que le tiene envidia a su mejor amigo y que es un ser despreciable por eso. 

- Lo necesitamos para acabar con Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sin él estamos perdidos... siempre ha sido el héroe ¿no? Me siento un estúpido a su lado – se sinceró con su _amiga_

- No es así Ron, sabes al igual que yo que Harry no ha tenido una vida nada fácil, y no eres un estúpido, si tuvieras más confianza en ti podrías hacer grandes cosas – y agrego en tono más serio – eres miembro del equipo de Quidditch, y todos opinan que eres un buen _keeper_

- Lo sé Hermione, lo sé, es solo... – suspiro 

- Cada persona es buena en algo, mira por ejemplo, nadie te ha vencido en ajedrez, venciste incluso el tablero y piezas mágicas de la profesora McGonagall – posando su mano sobre la de Ron – vamos, sonríe – tomando con delicadeza la barbilla de Ron – eso se te ve más bonito 

- Hermione ¿qué haría yo sin ti? – y después de esto, acerco sus labios a los de la chica castaña, rozándolos primeramente y después uniéndolos lenta y delicadamente 

- _ ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Ron? _ - pensó Hermione mientras se abrazaba al cálido cuerpo de su amigo 

| | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * | | * 

Harry corría por los hermosos pasillos de Rivendel, hasta que diviso una enorme puerta tallada en madera oscura. Sonriente y jadeante se acercó a ella, y la abrió solemnemente... no quería dañar algo tan hermoso, aunque solo fuera una puerta. 

- "~" {Ya estoy aquí, Ara...} – se detuvo, pues en el comedor no se encontraba su mentor, de hecho se encontraría vacía, de no ser por un extraño anciano que se encontraba sentado, fumando una fina pipa, con un puntiagudo sombrero gris sobre la mesa, y un alargado bastón apoyado sobre su hombro... se pregunto quien sería, era la primera vez que le veía en Rivendel – Lo siento... er ¿no ha visto a Aragorn? – preguntó tímidamente 

El anciano lo observó con sus profundos y oscuros ojos, mientras soltaba unos aritos de humo, la pipa sostenida entre sus dedos. Harry se sintió incomodo ante este escrutamiento, era como estar frente a Dumbledore. 

- Se fue, pues tenía unos asuntos que atender 

- ¡¿Se fue?! – exclamo Harry, asustado de que Aragorn se haya ido a otra aventura y no le hubiese llevado - ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿a dónde?! 

- Tranquilo, sigue en Rivendel, solo que llegaron unas visitas que él deseaba ver 

- _Debe ser el tal Gandalf_ - pensó Harry 

- Veo que ya estas fuera de la cama – dijo sorprendiendo a Harry y escrutándolo con la mirada - ¿por qué no comes algo mientras le esperas? – dijo señalando los manjares que se encontraban sobre la mesa élfica – Debes estar muriéndote de hambre 

Harry tan solo ver la comida, percibió su exquisito y embriagante aroma, sintiendo como su estomago comenzaba a quejarse. Así que se acercó a la mesa y se sentó tímidamente junto al anciano. 

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Harry mientras se servía un poco de todo 

- La pregunta sería ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó, deseaba comprobar la historia que le habían contado de labios del joven – No eres elfo, pero parece que vives aquí, eres hombre pero no cuentas con la edad suficiente para salir de casa y andar en viajes, tus padres de seguro están preocupados por ti – listo, había metido intencionadamente a los padres del chico, sabía por Aragorn que ese tema era una posible manera de abrir el flujo 

Harry se quedó un momento pensativo, saboreando el delicioso pan con un poco de queso. 

- No tengo padres... están muertos – dijo tratando de sonar lo más casual posible – y... mi nombre es Harry Potter 

- Extraño nombre, y siento lo de sus padres 

- Puede llamarme Ezellahen, si le gusta más. Los elfos me lo han puesto 

- Seguramente por esos perspicaces ojos verdes – y después llevándose un poco de carne a la boca dijo – mi nombre es Gandalf – Harry dejo caer el pan y casi se atraganta con el bocado que tenía en la boca - ¡Cuidado, Harry! – dijo a la vez que le daba unas palmadas sobre su espalda al chico – No queremos que el joven montaraz muera 

- ¡¿Gandalf?! – exclamo al fin Harry - ¡¿_El_ Gandalf?! 

- Por supuesto – dijo entre risas - ¿esperabas a otro? Aunque también me llaman Mithrandir 

- ¡Señor! ¿Es verdad que es usted un mago? – preguntó como un niño pequeño – Los hobbits me contaron tantas cosas sobre usted 

- Lo soy, un mago, pero lo importante es saber si también tu lo eres – dijo cambiando a un tono más serio – Llegaron a mis oídos, unas – dijo con los ojos brillando – interesantes cuestiones acerca de un extraño joven que esta bajo protección de Aragorn 

- Creí que no sabía quien era – dijo Harry algo desconfiado 

- Disculpa, quería que fueras tú el que dijera su nombre y deshacernos de suposiciones. Las suposiciones solo traen confusiones, recuerda eso Ezellahen 

- Imagino que le contaron todo de mí – dijo encontrando muy interesante el decorado mural del techo 

- Así es – posando sus ojos en la vara de Harry – pero me gustaría saberlo de ti – Harry le miro – siempre es más interesante conocer la historia de boca del protagonista 

Harry observo al extraño mago. Le recordaba al profesor Dumbledore, y esto hacía que le tuviera confianza. Sobre la frente del mago se podían apreciar las arrugas que solo la experiencia trae, sus ojos oscuros denotaban sabiduría, y su sereno rostro, la confianza de un amigo. Sería el primer mago que conociera en esta extraño mundo llamado _Tierra Media_. 

- ¿Qué profecía pesa sobre tus hombros, Harry? – pregunto el anciano, sacando de esta manera al joven de sus pensamientos. Él sabia que el joven le estaba estudiando, como midiendo las posibilidades de confiarle sus secretos, pero decidió que ya había sido suficiente, pues no contaba con mucho tiempo. Ahora que Saruman les había traicionado, el poder de este chico podría ayudarles, quizá había sido enviado por los dioses de Valinor, aun no lo sabía, pero debía de averiguar cuanto antes si el chico era de confianza. La guerra contra el señor oscuro se acercaba, y era necesario conseguir mas aliados 

- ¿D-disculpe? – balbuceo Harry. El color se le había ido del rostro, y sus labios temblaban ¡¿Cómo sabia de la profecía?! ¡No se la había dicho a nadie! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabia? - ¿Cómo sabe...? ¡¿Cómo sabe de la profecía?! ¡¿Quién es usted?! – grito el joven visiblemente alterado, de pie junto al mago, y observándolo con unos ojos que brillaban intensamente 

- Tranquilízate Harry – le dijo mientras observaba su reacción. Había pisado un terreno bastante delicado, y si no cuidaba donde pisaba, haría estallar la bomba, y perder la confianza del joven mago... sin embargo... un brillo extraño cruzo sus ojos 

- ¡Responda! – Harry hizo un rápido movimiento, casi imperceptible a los ojos del Gandalf, pero este vio como el chico desenfundaba la extraña vara de madera y le apuntaba con ella, directo al corazón 

- No es necesario que te pongas de esta manera Harry, podemos hablar tranquilamente – y con un fluido movimiento se puso de pie, sujetando su bastón, demasiado rápido para un anciano 

Ambos magos se encontraban frente a frente, cada uno con su extraña arma siendo firmemente empuñada por sus manos. Ambos tenían una expresión decidida en el rostro, pero Harry, al ser más joven e inexperto, se estaba dejando llevar por la rabia que sentía ¡¿Cómo era posible que ese anciano supiera de la profecía?! Quizá todo era un engaño, y seguía soñando, y quien estaba frente suyo era Voldemort... Gandalf, por su parte, observaba al joven ¿por qué tan defensivo con respecto a la profecía? Esto se veía interesante, quizá por esto Aragorn lo había acogido con tanto cariño, al ser él mismo un hombre con un destino escrito. 

- ¡_Stupefy_! – grito Harry, y al momento una luz roja salió de su varita a una gran velocidad en dirección del mago Gandalf, quien, a pesar de estar sorprendido por esto, no lo demostró y actuando rápidamente tomo su bastón y lo giro al momento que el rayo iba hacia él, ocasionando que este rebotará como si fuera una pelota de tenis y se regresará mucho más rápido al chico, quien, usando sus pulidos reflejos de _Quidditch_ la evadió, dando una pirueta sobre el piso, pero Gandalf conjuro la varita de Harry, arrancándola de sus manos, como si esta estuviera hecha de metal y el tuviera un poderoso imán que la jalaba con fuerza, tal y como Saruman había hecho con su bastón, cuando le había hecho prisionero. 

Harry se quedo quieto en una posición defensiva. Ese anciano le había regresado su propia magia y le había arrancado la vara, no debía de tomárselo a la ligera ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo lo atacaría ahora? Podría usar la espada, pero esta la había dejado en la habitación ¡Rayos! 

- Creo que es suficiente, Harry – y después de esto se preparo para atacar de nuevo a Harry 

¡No puedo perder! ¡No puedo! Harry, en su desesperación, grito _'Accio varita'_ y para su sorpresa, la varita voló directo a sus manos, zumbando el aire por la velocidad a la que iba. Cuando toco la mano de Harry, este se quedó sorprendido, y por esto no se dio cuenta que Gandalf había usado su magia y le había drenado de la energía, dejándolo sin fuerzas para seguir luchando. 

Harry cayo agotado sobre al piso, respirando agitadamente, como si acabara de correr cientos de millas. El cálido y salado sudor rodaba por su rostro, surcándolo y dejando sus húmedo camino sobre la morena piel. 

- Creo que ahora si podremos tener una plática tranquila, Ezellahen – dijo mientras le acercaba un vaso con una deliciosa y fresca agua de frutas. Harry lo miro con desconfianza, pero después cogió el vaso, y se lo empino. 

- Usted dirá – dijo con una ronca voz 

* * *

_"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	9. Harry Potter, el décimo miembro de la co...

**Aoi: Wooooo ¡¡_Harry Potter_ pertenece a la adorado Jo Rowling!! ¡Y! ¡¡_El Señor de los Anillos_ a Tolkien!! Ya que Circe no tiene el talento para crear esas magníficas obras XDD **  
**Circe: ¬¬ Gracias, no sabes como me llenan tus palabras**  
**Kami: pobrecita de Circe ^^ Aoi, no seas tan dura con ella**  
**Circe: Oo ¿y tu que haces aquí?... por cierto, ella es er ella es Kami ^^U **  
**Kami: ^^U em, em, yo solo pasaba para saludar **   
**Aoi: no defiendas a este intento de escritora - limando sus uñas - pero puedes tenerlo compasión**  
**Circe: ¬¬ ¿Cuál intento de escritora? Pedazo de alcornoque**  
**Aoi: ¬¬ ¿Cómo me llamaste?**  
**Kami: ^^U**  
**Circe: ¬¬ viuda negra**  
**Aoi: ... T_T no me digas así, no es mi culpa... ¬¬ sanguijuela**  
**Circe: ... ya esta, nadie me llama así y sobrevive - se tira al cuello de Aoi**  
**Aoi: ¡Sultame! ¡Agresiva! - golpeandola con su enorme limauñas - ¡Muere! Muajajaja**  
**Kami: ^^U Vayamos a contestar reviews - atrás de Kami, Circe y Aoi han creado un campo de batalla **  
  
** Sly: ** Hola ^^ ¿Cuánto tiempo no? Jajaja si lo se, estoy siendo muy mala con el pobre de Harry ^^U pero, esto es por su bien, tenemos que hacerlo fuerte para enfrentar a Voldie en todos los campos de batalla. Gracias por el review y por la paciencia.   
** Krystal Darlian:** Jajajaja (risa nerviosa) se que tarde poco más de una semana, pero no podía entrar a ff.net T_T no se que tiene mi comp., hay veces que la da por poner una página en blanco en lugar de la principal de ff.net. Bss y gracias por el review   
** javi-fernandez: ** ^^U si, me he retrasado un poco en la publicación, pero a parte de problemas técnicos ( ¡muere! – patea a la comp.) también he tenido feos bloqueos :P. Nos vemos y gracias por el review.   
** jessy_tonks:** Hullo ^^ sip, Gandalf llego a enseñarle alguno modales al chico, pero eso le pasa por dejarse llevar demasiado por las emociones (^^U aunque admito que eso lo que me encanta del nene). Gracias por el review y la paciencia.   
** Allison Black: ** WAAAAA!!!! Allison-chan ganó!!!! – saco una botella de champagne, la bate y el corcho sale disparado hacia su frente - ;) sabia que podías hacerlo ;) Por cierto, no pude ir a verte T_T realmente quería, pero me salió trabajo en equipo ( en vez de reunirse a las 11 o 12 de la mañana decidieron que a las 2:30 *** eso es mala suerte) espero que te hayan tirado flores (como se ve en la TV) aunque por otro lado no hubiera sido muy bueno ^^U [Allison-chan va patinando feliz y contenta y su hermano aparece tirándole un montón de flores para que se tropiece... 30 segundos después Allison-chan esta sobre el hielo con un nuevo moretillo] pero realmente quiero ir a ver como patinas [quien sabe y te vas a las olimpiadas y después voy a tener que pagar una enorme cantidad de dinero para verte ^^U]. Como sea, sabes que este capi va dedicado a ti. ;) Nos vemos pedaza de paisana :P yyy es tu entrenador aunque >. ** kathy stgqvk:** XDDD si, seria muy bueno que los dos terminaran matándose XDDD y sip, Harry sufre, pero tiene que soportarlo y aprender a ser fuerte después de todo es lo que se espera de él no solo por que es su destino sino por que saben que puede hacerlo. XDDD falta poco para que Sirius aparezca, espero que la escena sea de su agrado. Nos vemos y gracias por el review :P   
** txiri: ** XDD no es que Harry le tenga miedo a Gandalf, es solo que le tiene respeto por el poder que sabe que tiene, y si, debió de haber escogido mejor las palabras. En cuanto a Voldie, pues, que le vamos a hacer, el hombre (si todavía se le puede llamar así) esta obsesionado con el chico (^^U yo también lo estaría si de ser el mago más temido un crío de un año me destruye lo que con trabajo, y artes oscuras, logre). Espero leernos pronto ^^U y gracias por la paciencia y el review.   
** Sara Fenix Black: ** T_T gracias, yo también lamento lo de mate. Siii me encanta más Mithrandir, no se, como que se escucha más bonito y como que inspira un misterio y sabiduría :P ¡Waa! Si, lo de Sirius se me hizo genial, cuando Harry lo esta abrazando y esta todo feliz se la voltean muy feo, T_T pobre de Remus – snif, snif – pero Voldie es mala hasta el tuétano de los huesos ¡¿Te gusto la escena entre Harry y Gandalf?! ¡que bien! No sabia si sería muy bien aceptada, pero siempre quise poner un enfrentamiento entre esos dos. >. ** Jennyfer S. Lleneri:** ^^ Yo también digo que esos dos se parecen mucho, la única diferencia es que uno es director de una escuela y el otro anda de un lado a otro ^^ Jajaja si, Gandalf le, er literalmente, pateo el trasero a Harry ^^U pero que se esperaba de un mago de más de 1000 años. Si, ese Voldie fastidia mucho XDDD y hará más travesuras muajajaja. ^^U Nos vemos y gracias por el review.   
** Dorian-Crow: ** Hola ^^ que bueno que te haya gustado, y si, la haré comparaciones con Frodo y Harry, y también con Aragorn, se me hace que cada uno tiene su carga y en eso se parecen ^^ Con respecto a Ron y Hermione, no saldrán mucho, bueno, al menos no por ahora, aunque estoy trabajando en ellos. Gracias por los comentarios y leer esta historia.   
** Meimi Malfoy: ** Hola ¿Cuánto tiempo? Claro que te extrañe :P Los comentarios de una señorita Malfoy siempre son bien recibidos. XDDD si a pesar de que Harry es poderoso no le puede ganar a los años de experiencia de Gandalf además de que debe aprender a calmar ese genio juvenil XDDD todo mundo esta preocupado por la salud mental del niño XDDD bueno, no va a quedar muy mal, pero tampoco muy bien (por el momento) ya lo verás al transcurso del fic :P Y con respecto a si se va a quedar durante toda la guerra, pues ¿contestaré? Creo que sí ¿o mejor no? XDD creo que mejor te dejo averiguarlo. Nos vemos y gracias por la paciencia.   
** Lily Potter: ** Jejeje ^^U hola señora Potter, espero que no le moleste como estoy haciendo sufrir a su pequeño y... ¿no debería ser mas fiel? Es decir, lo que yo daría por tener a un hombre como James amándome y haciendo locuras por querer salir conmigo XDD Vale, vale, aquí están los añorados gemelos.   
** Agus y Moony: ** Jajajaja creo que no me llego el mensaje ^^U exactamente a que te refieres con 'seguilo' realmente creo que no entendí :P Nos vemos y gracias por el review Moony ^^   
** Maiya:** Espero haber publicado en un rango de tiempo que se considere aceptable ^^, y no, NO lo dejare, publicare hasta el final así que pase un autobús encima (¿tendrán red y comps en el infierno Oo?) Jajaja Nos vemos y gracias por el review.   
** Lady Poison:** Exactamente tu que haces enviándome un review ¿cosas de tu hermano? yyy no se de que rayos estas hablando mi hermana no escribe U_U en que te esta convirtiendo tu hermano, si tu eres una niña que conocía la palabra discreción. C ya.   
**_:** Er ^^U siento la espera  
  
** ¡¿Qué tal?! Siento mucho haberme retrasado -_- de nuevo, pero se esta volviendo más complicado ^^U es que como he reorganizado las ideas tengo que pensar con más detenimiento. Pero vayamos a el chapi. Espero que les guste. Er, por cierto, a tod@s aquell@s que se han leído el libro, notaran que los gemelos de Elrond salen antes de lo que dice el libro ^^U esto lo puse así para que Harry tuviera tiempo de interactuar más con ellos ^^U pero vayamos a leerlo. **   
** Algo más... ¡Allison Black! ¡Paisana! Este capi va dedicado a tí ;) en agradecimiento de los diccionarios que me enviaste, yyyyyy *¬* aquí sale el lindo elfito de nombre Legolas ;P ¡Disfrutalo! **  


* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 9 **  
** Harry Potter, el décimo miembro de la comunidad del anillo **  


* * *

- Creo que ahora si podremos tener una plática tranquila, Ezellahen – dijo mientras le acercaba un vaso con una deliciosa y fresca agua de frutas. Harry lo miro con desconfianza, pero después cogió el vaso, y se lo empino. 

- Usted dirá – dijo con una ronca voz 

Ambos magos se estudiaron con detenimiento. Gandalf miraba divertido al joven. Se daba cuenta que el chico sería de gran utilidad en una batalla, además de que por alguna razón, quizá la profecía, le recordaba a Aragorn. Harry tenía fijos sus ojos verdes sobre Gandalf, ambos brillaban con fuerza y emoción ¡Ese mago le había ganado! Bueno, no que se sorprendiera demasiado, si ya antes había pensado que Gandalf tenía cierto aire Dumbledore, y Albus era un mago muy poderoso. 

- Harry, no estoy aquí como enemigo, he venido a tratar de ayudarte – dijo observándolo desde su cómoda silla – y si me dejarás explicarte lo de la profecía – acercó un poco más su rostro a Harry, como si fuera a revelarle un secreto – vi tu sueño 

Harry se sorprendió ¡Ya no solo sabia lo de la profecía! ¡Sino que había visto el regalo de Voldemort! Los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, la sangre, su miedo, y a él como un asesino. Volvió a sentir que la ira le inundaba. Definitivamente, este hombre era como el director de Hogwarts, unos entrometidos, y siempre hablándote como si lo supieran todo de ti, y sintiéndose con el derecho de arreglar tu vida, planearla a su gusto y antojo. 

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas esta profecía? – habló Gandalf en un tono amistoso – Tal vez pueda asesorarte un poco en ella 

- ¿Y qué quiere que le diga? – dijo con un tono duro – Que estoy condenado a ser un asesino o morir asesinado – le espeto, subiendo el tono de voz un poco más en cada palabra - ¡Que por mi culpa mis padres murieron! ¡Que soy el asesino de mi segundo padre! ¡¡Que pongo a todos los que me rodean en peligro!! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERE QUE LE DIGA!? – dijo al borde de las lagrimas, pero sin demostrar en ningún momento debilidad sino coraje, ira - ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! En el mundo muggle no puedo hacer amigos, pues me miran como un desequilibrado que va a una escuela para chicos criminales ¡Y en el mundo mágico no dejan de verme como a un héroe trágico! ¡¡Estoy harto de todo!! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser un chico normal?! ¡¿Por qué?! – se abrazó a sus rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos – Sólo quiero que me dejen tranquilo... quiero poder dormir sin tener a Voldemort jugando con mi mente, quiero poder salir a comer un helado con mis amigos sin que nadie me señale, quiero estar libre de esta profecía que me dice soy el único que puede acabar con el monstruo ese o morir asesinado en el intento... quisiera que Sirius estuviera con vida – termino en un tono triste mientras la cara sonriente de su adorado padrino venía a su mente 

Gandalf observó al chico. No estaba perdido, tan solo dolido por la vida que había llevado hasta ahora. Si tan solo pudiera conocer toda la vida del joven, entendería por que se sentía así, y lo entendería a él. Sin embargo, ahora que le había revelado algo de la profecía, podía darse cuenta que el joven Potter tenia un enorme peso sobre sus hombros y por un breve momento Frodo Baggins apareció en su mente, con un cara nostálgica y el anillo único alrededor de su blanco y delgado cuello. 

- Harry – dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico – no es fácil ser una estrella fugaz, la cual ilumina todo el cielo a su paso, brillando por encima de las demás estrellas que son puntos fijo sobre el manto – el chico levanto los ojos y lo observo con tristeza – y debes siempre recordar, Harry, que con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad [Autora: si, ya se que se la piratee a _Spiderman_, pero siempre he adorado esa frase]. Sé que es difícil hacerte cargo de tu destino. A lo largo de mis años y caminatas por la _Tierra Media_ he conocido personas que temen al destino que les ha tocado, pero también sé que si huyen de él, personas salen lastimadas, por que el destino es una flecha fugaz, capaz de destrozar todo a su paso con tal de llegar a su presa, pero también ponte a pensar ¿qué pasaría si ignorarás tu destino? ¿cuántas personas saldrían lastimadas? – Harry lo observo con los ojos rojos por el llanto, y brillantes debido también a las lágrimas. Gandalf era un hombre sabio, y Harry podía sentir la verdad en sus palabras, sabia que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse asustado, utilizado... marcado – No te preocupes, puedes quedarte entre nosotros, mientras el miedo te deja – dijo como leyendo la mente del chico de extraña cicatriz 

Harry asintió con la cabeza y después de frotarse los ojos con las mangas de la élfica camisa, se puso de pie y enfundo su varita. 

- ¿Cómo esta Frodo? – preguntó para cambiar el rumbo de la plática y saber noticias del pequeño y callado hobbit 

- Ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro. Lord Elrond le ha ayudado con sus artes – y agregó – Es un elfo muy sabio y pose las artes de la curación así como el don de ver el futuro 

Harry se sorprendió ante esta declaración. Lord Elrond ¿un vidente? Sin poder evitarlo, a su mente llegaron imágenes de la profesora Sibyll Trelawney, y por un breve momento, su mente comenzó a divagar e imagino al sabio elfo Elrond sentado frente a una bola de cristal, con unos alargado lentes que hacían ver sus ojos mucho más grandes de lo que eran, con cientos de extraños collares alrededor de su cuello, y con sus manos llenas de anillos y pulseras de distintos colores. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso había sido bastante extraño, pero gracioso. 

Gandalf noto como una sonrisa se había instalado en los labios del joven de cabello azabache. 

- Me enteré que la dama Arwen te ha estado dando clases de medicina élfica, y por sus labios se que eres un alumno estupendo. También que Aragorn te ha estado entrenando en el arte de la espada, y se por los pequeños hobbits que peleas muy bien... les defendiste magníficamente de los _nazgûl_ en la _Cima de los vientos_

- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? – pregunto Harry 

- Digamos que tengo el don de leer la mente de las personas [Autora: no estoy 100% segura que sea así, pero en el libro se entera de todo lo que le paso a los hobbits antes de que llegaran a Rivendel 'leyendo la mente de Frodo' mientras este dormía] ¡Oh! Mira la hora, debo regresar al lado de nuestro pequeño portador – y levantándose tomo su sombrero y su largo bastón mágico – Nos veremos después Harry Potter – se coloco el sombrero y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir a través de ella – debo añadir que te defiendes bastante bien para ser un chico de 16 años – y agrego – pero te falta control sobre tus emociones – después de esto salió por la puerta 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Unos ojos rojos brillaron maliciosamente para después perderse en la negrura de la mágica piedra. 

Saruman curveaba sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la alargada y blanca barba. Acababa de tener una de las pláticas más interesantes. Si, incluso más interesante que una sostenida con el gran Sauron, pues él tan solo se limitaba a darle órdenes. En cambio, este mago le había dado información, bueno, realmente fue un intercambios de ella, pues Saruman también había aportado no solo ese tal Voldemort. 

Había sido como armar un complicado rompecabezas. Cada uno de ellos aportando una parte de él, y después recreando las piezas faltantes que embonaran perfectamente entre las que ya se poseían. Era cierto que ahora la imagen era más definible, pero aun había muchas piezas sueltas, y ambos se encargarían de irlas juntando para terminar de armarlo. 

Tomo un pequeño manto de seda negra y lo coloco sobre la _Palantir_, cubriéndola por completo con ella. 

Por supuesto que pensaba reportar esto al gran Sauron, pero antes de hacerlo quería darle tiempo a su cerebro para terminar de asimilar la información y lo que esta significaba junto con su valía. Si todo era tal y como lo creía, ese extraño mago oscuro abría un mundo de posibilidades. Voldemort le sería de utilidad a Saruman, y viceversa. 

Una fría carcajada salió de su garganta, llenando la silenciosa habitación. Harry Potter ¡Cuantas ganas tenía de conocerle! Por un lado, no creía que un mocoso tuviese tanto poder, por el otro, si era cierto y estaba con ese viejo podía significar problemas. 

Comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto, con su cerebro rumiando la idea que ese Voldemort había dicho. 

Se relamió el labio superior. 

Muy pronto el anillo único estaría en su poder. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry había dejado la calidez y tranquilidad del comedor élfico donde se había enfrentado a uno de los magos más poderosos de la Tierra Media. Caminaba por los pasillos, dándole vuelta a miles de asuntos que atravesaban su perturbada mente. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que iba a volverse loco... los ataques a su mente por parte de Voldemort se estaban volviendo más dolorosos y terribles, y ese monstruo disfrutaba torturándolo con su más temida pesadilla: convertirse en un asesino. No solo eso, ahora Gandalf sabia de la profecía... no quería que Aragorn se enterará de ella ¿qué pensaría de él? A parte de todo eso, aún se preguntaba como demonios la varita había llegado hasta su mano. Era cierto que cuando lo atacaron los dementores el verano pasado, había conjurado un _lumos_ por la desesperación de querer luz para encontrar su varita, y lo extraño había sido que a pesar de no estar en su mano la punta de ella se había encendido. En ese instante no le dio importancia ¡y quien se la daría cuando estas peleando por tu vida! 

Se paso una mano por el negro cabello, peinando hacia atrás los largos y traviesos mechones azabache que se habían instalado sobre sus ojos dándole un aspecto más sombrío. 

Maldición. Era en esos momentos cuando se arrepentía de haber mirado en el pensadero de Snape. Pero no podía evitarlo, su maldita curiosidad siempre sacaba lo peor de él y terminaba metiendo en problemas. Se detuvo, recargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una alargada y blanca columna, su espalda apoyada en ella, al igual que su cabeza. Debería ponerse a practicar él mismo _Oclumency_, quizá el mago Gandalf podría ayudarle, después de todo, le había dicho que podía leer la mente. 

- "~" {¡Ahí estas!} – grito una conocida voz 

Harry giro el rostro, observando a aquella persona. Aragorn. 

- "~" {Lo siento, se me olvido que te vería en el comedor} – dijo comenzando a sonrojarse por la vergüenza – "~" {Me encontré con Gandalf y...} 

"~" {¿Ya le haz conocido?} – exclamo interrumpiendo a su protegido – "~" {Ah, que mala suerte, quería ser yo el que los presentará} – dijo acercándose a Harry – "~" {Bueno, eso no importa ahora} – dijo con una gran sonrisa – "~" {Ezellahen, quiero que conozcas a alguien} – dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar más abierto el campo visual del chico y que este pudiera ver a una persona que se encontraba detrás de él – "~" {Te presentó a Elladan, hijo de Lord Elrond y hermano de Arwen} 

Harry se separó de la columna y se puso de pie correctamente, de frente al nuevo elfo. Sus verdes ojos observaron a Elladan, y pudo ver su parecido con la dama Arwen. Elladan tenía hermosos y brillantes ojos grises, ojos que parecían contener toda la majestad de las estrellas fulgurantes, en ellos se apreciaba sabiduría y experiencia; tenía largos cabellos de un café oscuro, que podían pasar por negro en las sombras y verse del color de la madera bajo el inquebrantable sol; su piel era blanca, tersa, libre de toda impureza y defecto. Los ropajes que llevaba dejaban a la vista un par de blancos brazos en los cuales se podía apreciar que era un consumado guerrero. Sobre sus caderas descansaba una alargada espada, y de su espalda colgaba un arco junto con un carcaj lleno de flechas. 

"~" {Un placer} – dijo Harry extendiendo el brazo 

"~" {El placer es mío} – hizo lo mismo que Harry solo que sorprendió al joven ya que no fue un apretón de manos, sino que Elladan cerro su mano sobre la muñeca de Harry, y Harry hizo después lo mismo, regalándole una sonrisa [Autora: ^^ Espero me entiendan como es eso (Aoi: es que es pésima describiendo) (Kami: ^^ yo digo que lo hace bien) ^^U ya saben, cuando en vez de tomarse de las manos, se toman de las muñecas, uno mismo puede hacerlo, solo que cada una de sus manos se cierre sobre la muñeca de la otra] – "~" {Aragorn cuenta maravillas de tí} – agrego sonriendo 

"~" {Elladan se quedará unos días en Rivendel. Él anda con los montaraces, y tuve que dejar el comedor pues tenía que pedirle noticias de mis hombres} – dijo Aragorn 

"~" {Aragorn, me encantaría saludar a mi hermana ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?} – pregunto Elladan 

"~" {Si, pero ahora mismo iba a encontrarme con Gandalf} – hizo una pausa y después se giro a Harry – "~" {Pero Ezellahen puede llevarte donde ella} – y agrego girándose a Harry – "~" {Arwen se encuentra en la habitación donde te daba clases ¿podrías llevarlo?} 

- "~" {Por supuesto} – dirigiéndose a Elladan – "~" {Sígueme, por favor} 

"~" {Nos veremos, Aragorn} – agito la mano y se puso al lado de Harry – "~" {Te sigo, Ezellahen} 

Elfo y joven istari caminaron lado a lado. Harry miraba de reojo a su acompañante, ya antes se había dado cuenta de la belleza de los elfos, algo que sobresaltaba en la dama Arwen, pero jamás se imagino encontrarla en un elfo varón [Autora: ¡¡NO!! ¡Esto no es un slash! (Aoi: muajaja ¡sufre! ¡sufre! Harry termina en los brazos de Draco) >. 

Elladan continuo caminando, siguiendo a su joven guía mientras le estudiaba. Pronto se convertiría en un hombre, un hombre apuesto, y si lo que le había contado Aragorn era verdad (dudaba que le hubiera mentido) también en un gran guerrero. Aunque se le hacía algo bajo de estatura para la edad que tenía. Se encogió de hombros. Ya crecería. Recordaba que los hombres dejaban de crecer a los veintidós años de edad. Aún así, podía ver por que le habían nombrado Ezellahen. Sonrió. Su hermana debió de haberle puesto ese nombre por los ojos que tenía el chico, de un verde muy extraño. 

- "~" {Ezellahen} – habló al fin el elfo – "~" {Me ha contado Aragorn que eres un buen espadachín} 

- "~" {No, nada de eso} – dijo visiblemente sonrojado – "~" {Tan solo estoy empezando} 

El elfo iba a decir algo pero las palabras de su boca fueron cortadas por el llamado de una voz femenina... 

- ¡Elladan! – grito Arwen, mientras su largo cabello era agitado por la fuerza del viento

- ¡Arwen! – exclamo el elfo, con sorpresa y felicidad llenando su voz 

Pronto Harry y Elladan llegaron hasta la dama de Rivendel, y ella, a pesar de no ser costumbre entre los elfos, se tiro a los brazos de su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras una gran sonrisa inundaba su rostro. 

- "~" {Me alegra tanto verte} – dijo Arwen después de separarse – "~" {No sabía que vendrías ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Te hubiéramos recibido de una manera más apropiada} 

- "~" {No importa, fue algo inesperado} – dijo Elladan – "~" {Además de que no tengo pensado quedarme muchos días, debo regresar con los montaraces} – un poco de la felicidad de su hermana se desvaneció 

- "~" {Es por Sauron ¿no es cierto?} 

- "~" {Si... pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Me he encontrado con Aragorn y él le ha pedido a este joven montaraz que me muestre donde te encontrabas} – dijo señalando a Harry con el brazo extendido 

- "~" {Oh, Harry, disculpa el no saludarte, pero estaba encantada por la presencia de mi hermano que se deja ver raramente} 

- "~" {No importa} – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa – "~" {Veo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que platicar, así que yo me retiro} 

- "~" {Gracias por ser mi guía Ezellahen, espero nos encontremos más durante mi estancia en la casa de mi padre} 

- "~" {Yo también} – Harry agito la mano y después de sonreírles se retiro 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Un elfo caminaba por los pasillos de Rivendel. Un elfo idéntico al que Harry había dejado en manos de Arwen. Parecía confuso, como perdido en esta gran casa. Giraba su cabeza, mirando con atención cada pasillo y escuchando cada sonido que pudiese venir de ellos. Sacudió su cabeza en símbolo de derrota y descansó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de las paredes del pasillo donde se encontraba, pero inmediatamente se enderezo al recordar que donde se había recargado se encontraba un gran y hermoso mural, así que después de dirigirse a la pared contraria y verificar que no había nada sobre esa pared, se recargo en ella. Suspirando derrotado. 

- "~" {Hermano ¿dónde estas?} – dijo cerrando un momento los ojos, pero sus finas y puntiagudas orejas capturaron un sonido que puso al elfo en alerta. Irguiéndose, fijo los ojos al lado derecho del pasillo, esperando fervientemente que apareciera el dueño de esos pasos en su campo visual. Los segundos le parecieron minutos, parecía que los pasos nunca se acercarían. Pronto, la figura de un joven se diviso. Caminaba con la cabeza hacia el piso, como meditando. El elfo no sabía si sería buena idea sacar de sus pensamientos al joven, pero al recordar su situación pensó que sería lo mejor – Disculpa – hablo en la lengua común, atrayendo de esta manera la atención del joven que elevo su cabeza para ver al nuevo interlocutor. 

Un par de ojos verdes se le revelaron al extraño elfo, de un verde que nunca había visto a lo largo de su vida. La mirada con la que lo recibió el joven era seria, incluso gélida, pero al ver quien era el elfo que se encontraba frente a él, se dulcifico, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. 

- Pensé que no hablabas la lengua común – hablo dejando de lado el habla de los elfos - ¿Y Arwen? ¿Tan pronto le haz dejado? 

- ¿Conoces a mi hermana? – pregunto sorprendido de que este extraño joven le hablara con tanta familiaridad, no que le molestará - ¿Sabes dónde esta? ¿podrías llevarme con ella? 

Harry lo miro sorprendido ¿Podrá ser que se le haya olvidado tan pronto que le dejo con ella? ¿Acaso este elfo sufría de alguna enfermedad extraña? 

- Er, disculpa la pregunta tan directa pero... ¿no sientes mal? ¿no estas fatigado por el viaje? ¿no crees que debería ser mejor que te llevara a una habitación para que te recuestes un rato? 

¿Enfermo? ¡¿Qué le pasaba a este mortal?! ¿Acaso no sabía que es prácticamente imposible para un elfo enfermarse? Especialmente uno de que desciende de los Noldor y los Sindar, y de las nobles casas de Hador y Bëor. Este chico debería estar delirando ¿Quizá un poco de fiebre? Observó al chico. Se le veía perfectamente normal. Una morena piel suave y sin defectos, sin duda alguna el efecto de estar viviendo entre elfos. Una cara lozana y atractiva, sobre la cual brillaban un par de bellas y fulgurantes gemas verdes, de un extraño pero bello y radiante color verde. Las ropas de un azul pálido que llevaba habían sido tejidas por elfos, que cubrían el delgado y atlético cuerpo de un guerrero, o aprendiz de guerrero, algo que no podía pasar desapercibido para el excelente ojo de un elfo con su experiencia y edad. Pero sus ojos también notaron que debajo de la holgada camisa se podía apreciar un cinturón con una pequeña funda ¿Qué resguardaba esa funda? Lo ignoraba. 

- No se de que estas hablando – le dijo de una manera seria y dejando el examen – y supongo que al vivir entre elfos ya deberías saber que nosotros nunca nos enfermamos – y luego agrego meditabundo para sí mismo – aunque nunca antes le había visto 

- Disculpa – dijo un Harry sonrojado – no quise ofenderte, y con respecto a vivir entre elfos, si lo hago, por ahora, sin embargo tan solo llevo poco más de un mes en esta casa 

- Disculpa aceptada, pero si sabes donde se encuentra mi hermana te pido que me lleves a ella 

Hubo un momento de silencio. 

- Pero si ya te he llevado con ella – dijo lentamente Harry como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años 

El 'joven' elfo le observo unos momentos, como tratando de averiguar si este jovenzuelo le estaba tomando el pelo. 

- No tiene caso – dijo suspirando – al parecer padeces de alguna enfermedad – se le acerco y le coloco una mano sobre la frente, verificando la temperatura del cuerpo – fiebre no tienes 

Harry observo al elfo, pensando que el que estaba enfermo era él y no Harry, y que no tenía por que tratarlo de esta manera, aunque fuese hijo del señor Elrond y hermano de la dama Arwen. Harry a punto de decir algo estaba, pero unos pasos acercándose y el pronto sonido de una voz le impidió a sus labios liberar las palabras que se habían formado en ella. 

- ¡Elrohir! – grito Aragorn, caminando al lado de Gandalf, quienes llegaron pronto a donde se encontraban los dos varones – Es maravilloso verte, aunque era de esperarse, Elladan y tu nunca andan separados 

Harry observó a los dos hombres, bueno, al hombre y al istari. Por su parte, Mithrandir le observaba con un brillo divertido en los ojos. 

- Lo sé – agrego con una sonrisa – justo le pedía a este joven que me llevara donde se encontraba mi hermana, pero tan solo dice incoherencias 

- ¿Incoherencias? – exclamo Harry sintiéndose ofendido, y con un tono carmesí inundando sus mejillas, pues ahora comprendía la situación al escuchar como había llamado Aragorn al elfo y cuando había mencionado algo de un hermano y de una hermana – Si me hubiesen dicho antes que Elladan tenía un hermano no hubiese pasado nada de esto – dijo algo molesto 

Los tres adultos al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba el joven y lo que había estado creyendo, comenzaron a reír a carcajada libre. 

- ¿Creíste que yo era mi hermano? – logra preguntar entre risas el hermoso elfo 

- No tiene la culpa – dijo Aragorn – es bien sabido que Elladan y Elrohir son tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua y que es difícil discernir entre ellos a menos que se les conozca perfectamente 

- Disculpa – dijo Elrohir – también ha sido mi culpa al no presentarme correctamente – y agrego después de una pausa – mi nombre es Elrohir, soy hermano de Arwen y de Elladan, el gemelo de este último – terminó extendiendo el brazo 

- Harry Potter – tomando el brazo que Elrohir le ofrecía, de la misma manera que había saludado a Elladan – o si lo prefieres puedes llamarme Ezellahen 

- Un placer 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Los siguientes tres días pasaron fugazmente y lo mejor de todo es que no tuvo ni una sola 'visita' de Voldemort, como si se hubiera olvidado de él o estuviera planeando algo, Harry rogaba que fuera lo primero. Durante los tres días, Harry conoció a los hermanos gemelos de Arwen y se entero que eran compañeros de aventuras de Aragorn. 

Los gemelos le enseñaron a Harry unas cuantas técnicas de combate y le ayudaron en su entrenamiento. Por su puesto, al igual que con Aragorn, Harry no pudo ganarles, pero, de acuerdo a los gemelos, se defendía muy bien. Un poco de práctica y la experiencia de batallas reales le ayudarían bastante. 

Los gemelos le recordaban mucho a los gemelos Weasley. Los dos pares eran muy unidos, y no necesitaban de palabras para comunicarse sus sentimientos y necesidades. Se pregunto si era igual con todos los gemelos, los hermanos. Y por un momento sintió algo de envidia ¡Como le hubiese encantado tener un hermano! Ya no pedía un gemelo, pero si un hermano que le entendiera sin necesidad de hablar, alguien que conociera lo peor de él y aun así lo aceptara. Sintió una punzada en su corazón _Estaba Sirius ¿recuerdas?_. Sirius. Él había sido más un segundo padre que un hermano, bueno, quizá un hermano mayor. No. Descarto pronto esa posibilidad al comparar el comportamiento de Sirius con él y el comportamiento de los hermano Weasley. Gruñó hastiado. Necesitaba hacer algo para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. 

Camino distraídamente por los pasillos de Rivendel. 

Durantes esos días también se había enterado de lo sucedido a la madre de los gemelos, a la madre de Arwen. Y entendía su terrible odio a los orcos. Durante un viaje hacia _Lórien_ la hermosa Celebrían, hija de la dama Galadriel, había sido capturada por orcos y torturada en su guarida. Elladan y Elrohir cabalgaron para rescatarla, sin embargo, cuando llegaron, su madre ya había recibido una herida envenenada, y a pesar de que su padre logro salvarla de las garras de la muerte, el siguiente año partió a las _Tierras imperecederas_, dejando para siempre la _Tierra Media_. A pesar de que la madre no estuviera muerte y de que la volverían a ver, Harry podía entender la perdida de los gemelos, o eso imaginaba, ya que no es lo mismo perder a tu madre al año de edad que después de vivir siglos con ella. Y por lo que los orcos hicieron a su madre, los gemelos les odiaban insufriblemente, cabalgando continuamente con los _dúnedain del norte_, los montaraces, en contra de aquellas horribles criaturas que alguna vez fueron elfos. 

Pronto unas suaves y alegres risas captaron su atención. Elevó sus ojos verdes para ver un poco más al frente al grupo de hobbits que venían charlando alegremente en su dirección. Y entonces, sus ojos se enfocaron en una figura en especial. Frodo Baggins al fin estaba despierto, y de pie, caminando alegremente y escuchando todo lo que sus amigos tenían que contarle. 

- ¡Merry! ¡Pippin! – grito agitando la mano y una vez capturada la atención de los pequeños hobbits corrió hacia ellos – Frodo, no sabes cuanto me alegra que ya te hayas despertado – dijo con una sonrisa instalada en sus suaves labios 

Frodo se mantuvo un momento en silencio, observando al joven montaraz. Las palabras de sus amigos aún sonaban en su cabeza. Harry Potter, conocido como Ezellahen, era un istari, un joven istari, y junto con Aragorn había luchado contra los nazgûl para salvarles, a él y sus amigos. Además de que él fue el que arriesgo su vida al montar el caballo blanco de Glorfindel, para llevarlo con rapidez a Rivendel, siendo perseguido por los nueve y el peligro que estos representaban. 

- Gracias – dijo con una leve vocecita el hobbit de grandes y hermosos ojos azules – gracias a ti el elfo Elrond pudo ayudarme – observando directamente los verdes ojos de Harry – y por esto pude traer el anillo a Rivendel con vida... tú y Aragorn nos ayudaron mucho durante la travesía, lamento haber dudado antes de tí 

Harry le regalo una dulce sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. 

- No es necesario, fue un placer, además de que nos divertimos mucho durante el viaje – y agrego al ver la alarma que se había instalado en la cara de los hobbits – por supuesto sin contar los malos ratos 

- Bueno – hablo Merry – que les parece si vamos a la fiesta 

- ¿Fiesta? – pregunto un confundido Harry 

- La fiesta que darán los elfos en honor al señor Frodo – dijo Sam – ¿no escucho la campanilla que nos convocaba a todos al comedor? 

¿Campana? Harry se llevo una mano a los oscuros cabellos. Debió haber estado demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos y por eso no la escucho. 

- Vamos – dijo – les puedo servir de guía en esta enorme casa 

Mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta, Frodo le tiraba miradas furtivas a Harry y abría la boca para decir algo, pero de inmediato la cerraba y clavaba sus ojos al frente, para volver a echarle miradas furtivas a Harry. Harry, estando al lado del pequeño portador, giro los ojos y le observo. 

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto amablemente mientras seguía caminando. Había notado que el pequeño señor Baggins le observaba como indeciso, sin saber si hablarle o no – no muerdo ¿sabes? – dijo con una sonrisa 

Cuando Frodo le vio sonreír se dio cuenta de que era un joven atractivo, claro, su belleza no se comparaba con la de los elfos, pero por otro lado ¿qué hombre era tan bello como los elfos? Había algo en esas jóvenes facciones que le decían que podía confiar en él, además de que la edad de sus ojos superaba la edad que su cuerpo mostraba. 

- ¿De dónde eres? ¿Has vivido mucho tiempo entre los elfos? – se decidió por fin a preguntar mientras jugaba con sus dedos 

Harry se detuvo inesperadamente, ocasionando que Pippin, quien iba platicando muy animadamente con su primo Merry acerca de las delicias que los elfos habían preparado para la fiesta, chocará con el cuerpo del joven y cayera sobre su trasero. 

- ¡Hey! – demando indignado – ¿por qué te detienes así, Ezellahen? ¿No ves que pueden ocurrir incidentes? 

- Bueno, Pip, considerando que tú te deberías fijar por donde caminas, creo que no es enteramente la culpa de Ezellahen – dijo Merry con ganas de molestar a su primo 

- Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso Merry. Ayúdame a levantar 

- No llevo mucho viviendo entre elfos – dijo Harry – y – titubeo un momento, no sabiendo si decirle a sus pequeños amigos de donde era – no soy de aquí, es decir, vengo de muy lejos – dijo sin mirar los ojos de Frodo, lo cual no era muy difícil pues era mucho más alto que él 

- Oh – dijo Frodo – escuche que eres un istari – dijo después de un silencio – como Gandalf 

- Er, si, bueno, no soy tan bueno como él 

- ¡¿Qué no?! – exclamaron Merry y Pippin al unísono 

- Te vimos pelear contra esas desagradables criaturas en la _Cima de los vientos_ – dijo Merry

- Si y estuvo genial – dijo Pippin como un pequeño niño 

Harry sintió como el color le subía al rostro, y río nerviosamente. 

- La manera como los quemabas – dijo Pippin haciendo como si tuviera una varita en la mano 

- ¡Y la espada! No olvides la espada Pip – dijo Merry 

- Honestamente Ezellahen, sino es poderoso entonces no me imagino como puede ser Gandalf – dijo Sam, contagiado por la emoción de los otros dos y arrancándole una sonrisa a Frodo, que miraba divertido la manera como los tres hobbits se estaban comportando 

- Una pequeña demostración no estaría mal – sugirió Frodo 

Harry iba a dar un _no_ rotundo, pero al ver como la cara de los hobbits se iluminaba, como si fueran unos pequeños niños, no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo. Recordando que cuando el mismo había sido un pequeño, hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver magia, incluso irreal de un mago muggle... los Dursley jamás lo habían llevado a una función de magia. 

- Esta bien – y agregó rápidamente – será una pequeña – en seguida saco la varita de su funda y apuntándola a Sam quien comenzó a sudar en frío al recordar lo sucedido cuando Frodo fue herido y la sonrisa maliciosa de Harry con los ojos brillándole como si estuviera a punto de hacer alguna travesura, incluso los demás hobbits contuvieron el aliento y Frodo estuvo a punto de pedirle a Harry que se detuviera, pero - ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! – al termino de las palabras Sam comenzó a flotar y a reír, sintiendo como la magia de Harry se paseaba por su cuerpo enviándole agradables sensaciones y haciéndole cosquillas, recorriendo cada rincón de pequeño y rechoncho cuerpecito como si fueran cientos y miles de pequeña plumas 

Los tres hobbits observaron sonriente como Sam comenzaba a volar en las direcciones en que Harry movía su increíble varita, arrancándoles alegres carcajadas, con un Pippin tan emocionado que había comenzado a palmotear dando de brincos en su lugar. 

Harry sonrió. Una sonrisa natural y sincera. Los hobbits parecían niños y siempre que se encontraba cerca de ellos, una energía positiva le llenaba. Eran criaturas admirables, que eran felices con las cosas más simples de la vida, pero también podían llegar a sorprendente, pues valor, lealtad, confianza, amistad y bondad se encontraba dentro de ellos en grandes cantidades. 

Al fin, los lanudos pies de Sam tocaron el suelo. 

- ¡Eso estuvo genial! – exclamaron Merry y Pippin. El travieso par le recordaba a Fred y George, y se pregunto que terribles desastres podrían causar de estar juntos los cuatro, bajo un mismo techo, sea Rivendel o Hogwarts. 

- Creo que ya hemos perdido la cuenta del tiempo – dijo Harry – si no nos damos prisa el invitado de honor – señalando a Frodo – jamás llegará a su propia fiesta y no queremos defraudar a los organizadores e invitados ¿cierto? 

Reanudaron su travesía hacia el comedor, sin embargo se sentía diferente, el ambiente que les rodeaba. Después de esa pequeña travesura, si a los hobbits les quedaban dudas acerca del joven Potter, estas fueron disipadas, y sabían que podían confiar abiertamente en él, el joven istari montaraz. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

La fiesta paso fugazmente, como todo aquello que disfrutas. 

Harry se sintió muy feliz y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los famosos enanos, los enemigos de los elfos, aunque en este caso parecía que las diferencias se habían olvidado, pues un mal más grande aquejaba a los pueblos libres de la _Tierra Media_. También le contaron la famosa travesía del señor Bilbo Baggins y conoció a uno de sus compañeros de viaje [Autora: ^^ Aquí hago referencia al libro _El Hobbit_], el señor Gloin, quien se encontraba en la fiesta junto con su hijo. 

Después de degustar de los deliciosos manjares, todo los invitados fueron llevados a una enorme y reconfortante habitación llamada la _Sala del Fuego_. Un lugar donde se iba a escuchar canciones y relatos expuestos por los propios invitados. Lo único que se necesitaba era la imaginación para crear el relato, tiempo para embonarlo perfectamente y, sobre todo, las agallas para presentarlo ante la multitud, que en su mayoría eran elfos y por lo tanto estaban acostumbrados a escuchar cosas bellas. 

Fue en la _Sala del Fuego_ donde Bilbo y Frodo fueron reunidos. Y donde Bilbo presento a Harry como un amigo ante Frodo, claro, no hace falta mencionar que el joven hobbit ya le conocía y que Bilbo sabia esto, pero lo hizo por que Frodo no sabia que el pequeño montaraz era un amigo suyo. 

La noche continuo con el relato de interesantes historias, pero, tal y como Gandalf lo había dicho, puedes escucharlas siempre y cuando logres mantenerte despierto, y Harry, acostumbrado a dormir en una hora fija cuando se encontraba en Rivendel, pronto sintió como sus párpados se cerraban por si solos, pesados por el sueño que le reclamaba. 

Salió discretamente de esta sala y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de Rivendel, decidido a llegar a su habitación y echarse sobre la cama tan pronto llegara. Al pasar cerca de una de las ventanas vio a Arwen caminando lado a lado con Aragorn. No sabe por que lo hizo, pero simplemente decidió seguirlos. Así que salió de la casa y comenzó a recorrer el mismo camino que les había visto recorrer, pero no les vio más. 

Vencido, decidió regresar a la casa, y dirigirse a su habitación siguiendo el plan original. Pero unas voces llegaron a sus oídos, y por ellas fue que los encontró. Frente a frente, exhalando aires de amantes, sobre uno de los pequeños puentes de Imaldris, escondido entre arbustos y grandes árboles. 

Harry los observo con atención, escondido detrás de un enorme árbol. Tenía una visión perfecta y a sus oídos llegaban cada una de los palabras que se decían los amantes. 

- "¿Renech i beth i pennen?" {¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?} – pregunto la suave voz de la dama de Imladris 

- Dijiste que te atarías a mí, renunciando a la inmortalidad de tu gente – respondió Aragorn 

- Y a aquello me sostengo, prefirió compartir una vida contigo que enfrentarme a todas las edades del mundo sola – hubo un momento de silencio – yo escojo una vida mortal 

Al escuchar estas palabras, Harry recargo todo su peso sobre el árbol. Sabia que Aragorn y Arwen se amaban, pero cuando les veía juntos no podía evitar preguntarse que pasaría con la elfa cuando Aragorn, al ser mortal, muriera. Se le encogía el corazón de tan solo pensarlo, y sacudía rápidamente esa funesta idea de su cabeza. Pero ahora... debía de ser una difícil decisión para ella, decidir sobre su familia, su gente o al hombre que amaba. 

Se levanto y comenzó a alejarse silenciosa y rápidamente del lugar. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Un hombre alto de cara hermosa y noble caminaba por los oscuros y desiertos pasillos de Rivendel. Tenía cabellos claros que le llegaban a los hombros [Autora: en el libro lo tiene oscuro pero en la peli es claro, debido a que la peli es la más conocido, me apegaré a la apariencia de la peli ^^] y ojos grises, de mirada orgullosa y seria. Vestía ricas ropas que estaban desgastadas por las incontinencias del tiempo, al parecer había realizado un largo viaje. 

Parecía preocupado por algo, y meditaba todas y cada una de sus opciones. Pero unos pasos lo alertaron, haciéndole detenerse y mirar hacia el frente, esperando a que el otro apareciera pronto en su campo visual. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver aparecer a un muchacho de unos quince o dieciséis años de edad. Se le veía preocupado, como triste por algo. 

Harry, al sentir que alguien le observaba, se detuvo y fijo su vista al frente para encontrar que un hombre vestido en ricas vestimentas le observaba. 

- Disculpa ¿Quién eres? – dijo sin ocultar su curiosidad 

- Boromir, un hombre del sur, pero ¿quién eres tu? Y ¿qué haces entre elfos? – pregunto mientras se acercaba al joven 

- Mi nombre es Harry Potter – respondió – pero si lo prefieres puedes llamarme Ezellahen, y con respecto a la segunda pregunta, aquí vivo... al menos por ahora 

- Estas aquí por el concilio que se llevará mañana – le pregunto Boromir sin titubeos 

- No... pero fui invitado por Gandalf, o Mithrandir, como sea que le conozcas 

Boromir se quedó meditando ¡Era un muchacho! ¿Por qué le habían invitado al concilio? Bueno, no importaba, al menos por ahora. Observo al chico y de inmediato se le vino a la mente su pequeño hermano ¿Qué estaría haciendo Faramir en esos momentos? Esperaba que su padre no le estuviese tratando mal. 

- ¿Estas aquí solo? – pregunto, pues el recuerdo de su hermano hizo que se interesará un poco por el extraño joven 

- No. Aragorn – dijo sin reparar en la confusión que llenaba las nobles facciones de Boromir – Aragorn es mi mentor 

- ¿Quién? 

- Ah, Ezellahen – dijo una voz haciendo que los dos olvidarán su plática – que bueno que te encuentro – era Gandalf quien se acercaba – deberías estar en la cama muchacho – acercándose al joven de ojos verdes – o mañana no podrás asistir al concilio de Elrond y no queremos eso ¿verdad? 

- No, claro que no – dijo Harry quien se preguntaba por que se veía tan insistente en que se fuera a dormir ¿acaso no quería que hablara con Boromir? – Buenas noches Boromir, espero que nos veamos mañana – Boromir hizo una inclinación de cabeza – Buenas noches, señor – se despidió Harry de Gandalf como lo hubiera hecho de Dumbledore 

En cuanto el joven se alejo, Gandalf dio un gran suspiro. Había llegado justo a tiempo para impedir que el chico le revelará la identidad de Aragorn al hijo del senescal de Gondor. 

- Mithrandir – hablo Boromir - ¿Qué significa esto? El chico mencionó a Aragorn 

- Todo a su tiempo, Boromir, todo a su tiempo – y agregó – ahora le recomiendo que usted también vaya a dormir, el día de mañana tienen que estar alerta todos sus sentidos 

Boromir observó a Gandalf con recelo, pero después dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su habitación, dispuesto a que el día de mañana se aclararán todas sus dudas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

El viento soplaba con fuerza, con la clara luz otoñal brillando sobre el valle. El burbujeante sonido del río llegaba hasta sus oídos, al igual que el canto de los pajarillos. Y como no iba a hacerlo si estaba sentado en una extraña sala, que se encontraba sobre una terraza justo arriba del río que le había salvado la vida de los nazgûl. 

Harry Potter visito con sus ojos a cada de los ocupantes de las sillas, que se encontraban acomodadas de tal manera que se formaba un amplio círculo. Elrond se encontraba ahí, sentado a la 'cabeza' del concilio, por que eso era, un concilio, donde se decidiría la suerte del anillo único. Glorfindel estaba sentado al lado de Elrond, junto con otros elfos que representaban los consejeros de la casa de Elrond. También estaban los enanos, Gloin entre ellos, sentado al lado de su hijo Gimli, un joven enano que tenía toda la pinta de ser un chico duro, con una enorme hacha recargada sobre sus cortas piernas. Y sentado entre unos ancianos hombres, se encontraba Boromir, el hombre de Gondor que desbordaba pasión por su reino. Cuando sus verdes ojos se posaron sobre este último, Boromir inclino la cabeza en un saludo mientras sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa. 

Él se encontraba al lado de Aragorn, sentados a la sombra de un rincón. Su mentor se veía gravemente serio, meditando. Ni Gandalf ni Frodo llegaban aún, pero los presentes no parecían molestos por el 'retraso' del mediano, a decir verdad, aun no era la hora del concilio faltaban a penas unos minutos pero la mayoría se encontraba en esa sala. 

Un extraño elfo vestido de verde y castaño llamó su atención. Tenía largos cabellos rubios, no eran como los de Glorfindel los cuales semejaban el oro, pero eran bellos y rozaban fácilmente su espalda. Tenía profundos y sabios ojos azules, ojos que parecían estar acostumbrados a observar a través de la oscuridad y distancia. Su piel era blanca como la leche, suave, lozana, pero se podía ver que había vivido miles de años. Con estos elfos nunca se sabía. 

- "~" {Aragorn} – se acercó al oído de su mentor – "~" {¿Quién es?} – señalando al elfo – "~" {No le había visto antes por Rivendel} 

- "~" {Su nombre es Legolas Greenleaf y viene en representación de su padre, Thranduil, el rey de los Elfos del Bosque Negro del Norte. Tiene una renombrada habilidad con el arco} – y agregó con una sonrisa – "~" {Así que no te recomiendo te pongas en su camino} 

- "~" {¿Mejor que Glorfindel?} – preguntó Harry 

- "~" {Mejor que cualquiera que yo haya visto} – con esto quedó zanjado el asunto 

Legolas, que se dio cuenta era observado por Aragorn y un joven de ojos verdes, saludo con una inclinación a ambos, y pudo ver el divertido brillo en los ojos del primero. 

Todo estaba tan silencioso, y con la serena paz que se extendía sobre ellos sintió que podría tener una deliciosa fiesta justo en ese lugar. Ahora ¿por qué se encontraba ahí? Ah si, Gandalf había insistido, argumentando que al ser un _istari_ debía de comenzar a preocuparse por el bien de la _Tierra Media_, viniese de donde viniese al ser _istari_ debía de cumplir su misión como uno, además de que al ser aprendiz montaraz también estaba en esto, sobre todo por que su maestro y protector era Aragorn. 

Unos pasos les anunciaron que los faltantes y más importantes invitados llegarían en un suspiro. Harry pudo ver como los presentes se revolvían nerviosos en sus sillas. 

Gandalf entró seguido por el pequeño portador, y tomaron sus asientos. Fue en ese momento que todo ruido ceso, parecía que incluso las aves sabían que algo importante estaba por ser discutido. 

- Extraños de tierras lejanas, amigos del pasado, han sido llamados aquí para responder a la amenaza de Mordor – dijo Elrond después de haber presentado a todos los presentes – La _Tierra Media_ está a las puertas de la destrucción. Nadie puede escapar a ello – hablaba pasando sus ojos por todos los invitados – Ustedes se unirán, o caerán. Cada raza esta atada a este destino, a esta condena. Trae el anillo al frente, Frodo. 

Frodo, que se encontraba sentado al lado de Gandalf en una de las 'puntas' del círculo, se levanto de su asiento y camino con pasó tímido al centro del circulo, donde se encontraba una piedra tallada que semejaba un tronco cortado, pero que estaba firmemente engranada al suelo. Justo ahí deposito un simple y pequeño anillo de oro, liso. 

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, sus ojos fijos en esa pequeña sortija. 

Harry la observó con detenimiento. Era la primera vez que veía el famoso _Anillo Único_. No veía en él nada que le pudiese ser especial, pero, sin saber por que, sus ojos no se podían despegar de él, como si le llamará ¿Lo estaría codiciando? Quizá. Le habían dicho que ese aro tenía el poder de tentar a los vivos, pero también le advirtieron que entre más poder tuviese aquél que lo portaba, más peligroso se volvía el anillo. Se llevo una mano a los ojos. 

Aragorn observó la reacción en Harry. El anillo lo estaba tentando. Y por que no abría de hacerlo, Harry era un chico que tenía un gran poder, además de que era joven. Sería una gran oportunidad para llegar a Sauron. Pero Aragorn confiaba en el chico, ya que también sabia que tenía una mente fuerte y que había nobleza en él. Jamás tocaría el anillo bajo influencia propia. 

- ¡Boromir! – un grito trajo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad, para sentir como una presencia maligna se cernía sobre ellos mientras Mithrandir, el mago, recitaba unas palabras en una extraña lengua 

- _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_ {Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos, un anillo para encontrarlos, un anillo para traerlos a todos y en las tinieblas atarlos} – al terminar, la sombra se disipó sin embargo no dejo del todo los corazones de los presentes, sobre todo el de los elfos pues eran más susceptibles a sentir el mal que les rodaba 

- Nunca antes alguien había mencionado las palabras de esa lengua en Imladris – dijo Elrond molestó con lo que había el mago 

- No pido su perdón, señor Elrond – dijo Gandalf – por que la oscura habla de Mordor aun puede ser oída en cada rincón del Oeste. El anillo es enteramente maldad 

Harry observó con sorpresa que a pesar de las palabras de Gandalf, Boromir continuaba insistiendo en usar el anillo, hasta que... 

- ... mucho tiempo mi padre, el senescal de Gondor, ha mantenido las fuerzas de Mordo a raya. Por la sangre de nuestra gente sus tierras están a salvo. Den a Gondor el arma del enemigo, hay que usarlo en su contra – termino de decir Boromir 

- Tu no puedes usarlo, nadie de nosotros puede – dijo Aragorn – además, si Gondor ha sido una firme fortaleza, nosotros, los montaraces, hemos cumplido otra tarea. Muchas maldades más poderosas que sus muros y sus espadas. Conocen poco las tierras que se extienden más allá de sus fronteras. El norte no hubiera conocido ni la paz ni la libertad sin nosotros ¿Qué caminos se atrevería alguien a transitar, qué seguridad habría en las tierras tranquilas, o en las casas por las noches, si los Dúnedan durmieran por la noche? Y no obstante no nos dan las gracias. Los viajeros nos miran de costado, y los aldeano nos ponen motes ridículos. Esta ha sido la tarea de mi pueblo durante largos años 

- ¿Y qué podría saber un montaraz de este asunto? – dijo Boromir destilando desprecio 

- Él no es cualquier montaraz – dijo Legolas poniéndose de pie – él es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn 

- Aragorn – murmuro Boromir mientras observaba a este y a su pupilo Harry - ¿este es el heredero de Isildur? 

- Y heredero al trono de Gondor – dijo Legolas, ganando la atención de Harry... Aragorn ¿Rey? Le miro sorprendido. Espera un momento, si Harry era su protegido eso quería decir que... contuvo el aliento y sintió como la palidez le inundaba. Sino podía soportar ser el niño-que-vivió menos soportaría que le llamasen príncipe, eso le quedaba más a Malfoy no a él. 

- "Havo dad, Legolas" {Siéntate, Legolas} – dijo Aragorn. Harry le observó. Parecía que a Aragorn le había incomodado que Legolas revelará de esa manera su identidad 

- Gondor no tiene rey – dijo Boromir con desprecio mientras caminaba a su lugar – Gondor no necesita un rey 

Aragorn bajo el rostro incómodo, incluso parecía triste. 

- Aragorn tiene razón, no podemos usarlo – dijo Gandalf 

- Entonces solo tiene una opción – dijo Elrond – el anillo debe ser destruido 

Las voces comenzaron a sonar lejanas, como si se estuvieran alejando de él. 

- _Hola Harry_ - siseó una voz a su espalda – _¿Me extrañaste?_

- Voldemort – dijo Harry en un susurro 

- _Mira Potter_ - extendiendo su huesudo y alargado dedo hacia el anillo – _¿No es precioso? Tiene un poder increíble ¡Ah! No te gustaría usarlo, ver como puede aumentar tu magia_

- Aléjate – murmuro Harry cuidando que nadie le escuchara. Maldición ¿desde cuándo el monstruo podía colarse a su mente mientras estaba despierto? – no puedes tentarme 

- _Pero que dices, si yo tan solo he venido a visitarte y_ – agregó mientras posaba sus fríos y desagradables labios sobre el oído de Harry - _a ofrecerte cierta información_ – hubo un silencio en el cual los dos se dedicaron a escuchar a Boromir, hasta que – _Ese anillo puede traer a Sirius de vuelta_ - listo, había soltado la bomba, solo faltaba esperar a ver que hacia el pequeño con la información 

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry, pero sabia que había escuchado atentamente 

- _A que ya tengo tu atención_ – murmuro – _Si Potter, ese anillo puede traer de vuelta a tu querido padrino, quien sabe y hasta a tu sucia madre y a tu estúpido padre_

- Estas mintiendo 

- _Quizá, o quizá no_ – Voldemort vio como los ánimos en la sala comenzaban a subir de tono – _Bueno, Harry, yo me retiro, fue un placer verte_ – y después de depositar un frío beso en la pálida frente del muchacho desapareció 

Harry hubiese querido gritarle que no se fuera. Por primera vez en su vida quería escuchar lo que Lord Voldemort tenía que decir, pero ¿le había dado esa preciada información sin pedir nada a cambio? No. Debería ser una trampa, tal y como en su primer año donde le prometió que reviviría a sus padres si se unía a él y le entregaba la piedra filosofal. No. Mentira. Todo era mentira. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos acariciaran de vez en cuando el anillo. 

Cuando al fin regresó al presente, ya no estaba en un concilio, sino en un lugar donde todos se gritaban unos a otros, defendiendo sus puntos de vista, pero sin entender las razones de los demás. 

Sus verdes ojos se encontraron con unos azules. Frodo parecía estar viendo algo, o sintiendo, y nadie parecía notar el sudor frío que bajaba por su rostro. Harry le daba miradas de apoyo, miradas que el hobbit agradeció. Harry observo como elfos, hombres, enanos, incluso Gandalf el mago discutían. 

Una voz se alzo sobre las estúpidas discusiones de los presentes, y los ojos de Harry pronto ubicaron la fuente de ella. Frodo Baggins. 

- ¡Yo lo llevare! – gritaba - ¡Yo lo llevare! – y pronto los ojos de todos se encontraban sobre él, el silencio una vez más reinaba – Aunque – continuo tímidamente – no conozco el camino a Mordor 

Harry lo observo con detenimiento ¿Cómo era que alguien tan pequeño se metía por si solo a la boca del lobo? ¿Cómo era que alguien tan pequeño se echaba esta carga sobre los hombros? Comenzó a sentir vergüenza. Él, en el cual todos en el mundo mágico confiaba para deshacerse del Lord Oscuro, tenía miedo de su destino, y este pequeño hobbit que no tenía la magia que él poseía tomaba la carga más pesada. 

- Si con mi vida o mi muerte puedo protegerte – dijo la voz de Aragorn, cortando el hilo de pensamientos de Harry y regresándolo a al presente – lo haré – se levanto de su asiento, donde había permanecido durante todo el concilio – tienes mi espada – dijo hincándose ante Frodo que se encontraba al lado de Mithrandir, y tomando su mano, como si de su rey se tratará. 

- Y tienes mi arco – dijo la melodiosa voz de Legolas Greenleaf colocándose a la izquierda de Gandalf 

- Y mi hacha – dijo Gimli, levantando la peligrosa arma con sus dos manos y elevándola un poco 

Harry observo como Boromir se acercaba lentamente al grupo de cinco que se encargaría de llevar el anillo a los fuegos de la montaña del destino. 

- Cargas el destino de todos, pequeño – dijo lentamente – si esta es la voluntad del concilio entonces Gondor verá que se haga 

Un grito de emoción se escucho desde unos arbustos y Harry pudo ver como Sam salía corriendo de ellos y se colocaba al lado de su amo. 

- El señor Frodo no va a ningún lugar sin mí – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos figurando un pequeño guardaespaldas 

Harry no escucho más pues se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. El destino de toda la _Tierra Media_ pendía de algo tan pequeño, de un simple anillo, y sus amigos, sus nuevos amigos estaban dispuestos a ofrecer sus vidas para evitar que el mal cayera sobre ellos. A su mente llegó la fotografía que Mad-Eye Moody le había enseñado el verano antes de su quinto año, y al posar sus ojos al frente vio ya no solo a Frodo, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y Sam, sino que ahora también estaban Merry y el joven Pippin, y los rostros de la fotografía fueron reemplazados por los de ellos y pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Mad-Eye Moody contándole como había muerto cada uno. No podía permitirlo ¡No debía permitirlo! Esta vez no sería por que tenía que hacerlo, nadie lo miraba con ojos de reproche, sino por que quería hacerlo, protegería a Frodo pasará lo que pasará y vería que su carga no fuera tan difícil. 

- ... No importa – dijo la voz de Pippin – ustedes necesitas personas de inteligencia en este tipo de misión. Búsqueda. Cosa. 

- Bueno, eso te deja fuera Pip – dijo Merry con ganas de fastidiar el interesante discurso de su primo pequeño 

- Entonces – dijo una voz desde un rincón ocasionando que los nueve girarán su cabeza hacia ese lugar – yo estaré ahí para ayudar al pequeño Pippin – dijo Harry, con los ojos verdes brillándole por la emoción que sentía en esos momentos mientras se acercaba y fijaba sus ojos en los azules de Frodo – yo estaré ahí para ayudarte 

- Harry – dijo Aragorn mirando al muchacho ¡No podía permitir que fuera! Tan solo tenía dieciséis años, era muy joven. Iba a decir algo en contra, pero sintió un apretón en su hombro. Gandalf. De alguna manera, sabia que el mago estaba de acuerdo con que el joven viniera, y que le transmitía fuerzas para que confiará. Harry le miró, y con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa, le aseguro que todo estaría bien. Fue en ese momento que Aragorn conoció el orgullo que un padre siente por su hijo cuando este hace algo que le enaltece y observo como Harry se colocaba a su lado. 

Elrond y los demás miembros del concilio les observaron hinchados de orgullo. 

- Diez compañeros – dijo – Muy bien. Ustedes serán la _Comunidad del Anillo_

- Bien – dijo Pip - ¿A dónde vamos? 

* * *

** ^^U ya sé que eso es 100% de la película, pero tenía que poner a Pippin con su frase celebre que rompía el encanto fantástico y heroico del momento ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Ya viene lo bueno! ¡Ya viene lo bueno! ¡CARADHRAS! ¡KHAZAD-DÛM! ^^U Favor de mandar reviews, me gustaría saber que les parecío este capitulo [Kami: ^^ Si, Circe se merece unos lindos reviews... ¡¡Quiero a Daniel!!... er, ^^U] Jejeje no se dejen engañar por la apariencia, parece una niña buena pero es una pervertida [Aoi: el burro hablando de orejas - limando sus puntiagudas y alargadas uñas] Er, ^^U nos vemos en el siguiente capi... que espero no tarde mucho. ** _"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	10. Namarië, Gandalf

** Aoi: ¡Atención! ¡Atención! He sido nombrada portavoz para informarles que... **   
** Kami: Aoi - interrumpiendo a la azul musa - hice algo de gelatina ¿quieres un poco? - acercando un recipiente que contenía una extraña especia de pasta de agua **   
** Aoi: ¬¬ - hechando una ojeada a la, er, aguada gelatina - ahora no, estoy diciendo algo importante **   
** Kami: oh de acuerdo, te guardaré tu porción **   
** Aoi: como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida, ejem, ejem ¡_Harrr..._ **   
** Kami: oye, la quieres en una taza o en un plato - observando como la gelatina se esparcía por la lisa y perfecta superficie del plato, ah, e interrumpiendo de nueva cuenta a Aoi - personalmente pienso que sería mejor una... **   
** Aoi: ¡¡KAMI!! ¡PODRÍAS DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO ESTOY ANUNCIANDO QUE **_HARRY POTTER_** PERTENECE A **_ROWLING_** Y **_EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS_** A **_TOLKIEN_**! - amenzandola con sus alargadas uñas y enorme lima-uñas**   
** Lo siguiente ocurre en camara extremada y exageradamente lenta... el recipiente resbala de las manos de Kami y una asustada Aoi ve como golpea sus hermosas uñas... y las rompe... **  
** Silencio total roto por el hueco sonido del tazón golpeando el piso y dando unos cuantos giros sobre él para después detenerse totalmente. **  
** Una hiper avergonzada Kami, observa la escena, mientras una Aoi en shock eleva sus uñas a su campo visual, para después posarlos en la asustado figura de Kami... lo siguiente ha sido cortado pues tememos cause severeos traumas en los lectores. **  
  
** javi-fernandez:** Hola jejeje, creo que no actualice tan rápido como querías, pero tengo pretexto y uno muy bueno U Bueno, como sabes, este capí es de acción así que espero te guste como se desarrolla. Nos vemos y gracias por el review y la paciencia.   
** Dorian-Crow:** Jejejeje Hola, gracias, créeme que realmente me he puesto a estudiar acerca del Señor de los Anillos, es que me gusta basarme en los hechos para no confundir a las personas U. Básicamente esa es la idea, echarme los tres libros, pero uff, esta resultando bastante dificilin por que es leer libro, ver película, y después 'háganse a un lado que ahí les va Harry' XD lo único que espero es que quede bien. :P Gracias por felicitarme, cuando vi cali de mate no me lo esperaba, pensé que estaba ciega. Jajaja en este capi se vera un poco de cómo ayudará Gandalf a Harry. Bueno, te dejo por que de seguro viniste a leer fic y no una larga contestación :S Nos vemos y gracias por el review.   
**:** U jejeje por que siento que siempre que me tardo eres el primero en avisarme, espera, es por eso U jejeje así que para no romper la costumbre... ¡PERDON! Pero tuve pretexto :P Gracias por el review y espero que disfrutes de este capi   
** Lucumbus:** Circe se sonroja ¿de verdad esperas que escriba muchos años?... lagrimas de cocodrilo ¡gracias! snif, snif yo también así lo espero. Espero que después de este capi sigas pensando igual ;)   
** Eámanë:** WAW que bonito cambio de nombre, muy élfico :P jejeje gracias por el review, sip, a mi también me gusta la unión de la comunidad del anillo, pero Voldie siempre tiene que meter su cuchara XDD nos vemos y que disfrutes de este capi.   
** jessytonks:** tu crees que me lucí? Jejeje que linda, espero que este capi también te guste, y bueno, eso de si Harry cae en la tentación muajaja es una prueba que tiene que superar solito :P aquí esta el nuevo capi, espero te guste   
** layla kyoyama:** oo de un tirón?! WAW Oo no me esperaba algo como eso...[Circe: snif snif Aoi: y ahora tu que tienes? Circe: snif es que me dijo que tengo un gran talento –suelta las lagrimas– ¡soy tan feliz! Aoi: lo hizo por lastima Circe: ] Con respecto a lo de ponerle pareja a Harry, perdón, pero el fic lo pensé sin que tuviese una, y que así terminara, además de que conforme pase el fic [si no te aburre y lo sigues leyendo U] te darás cuenta de que no podría estar con Ginny aunque quisiera. XDDDD gracias por la felicitación de mi 100, cuando me entere de que había sacado me quede en shock, ni yo me la creía oo XDDD si, que bueno que entraste tarde, te fue bien XDD ya no esperarás tanto :P ¿Sirius? :P unos tres o dos capítulos más saldrá el adorado cachorro, verás su espectacular entrada XDD Oo ¿imaginate como reaccionaran al ver otro istari? Y uno tan sexy como el señor Black [Circe: es uno de mis personajes favoritos] XDDD Nos vemos y espero que te siga gustando, y una vez mas, siento no ponerle pareja a Harry :S   
** txiri:** XDD HOOOOOLAAAA!!! :P sip, ese Voldemort tiene que estar en todo, después de todo parece ser que su única diversión por ahora es hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Harry, el chamaco que le arrebato el poder de las manos XDD y con respecto a lo de si el anillo puede revivir a Sirius, la respuesta se encuentra en este capi XDD espero que te guste :P Nos vemos.   
** Sara Fénix Black:** [Kami: Hola, verdad que es bueno que este aquí, para subirle la moral a Circe? Aoi: ¡buuuu! ¡saquéenla!] XDD Hola sii Pippin es una lindura y es el que mas confianza le tiene a Harry, siendo los dos los mas pequeños de la comunidad XDD ¿te gusto la parte de Wingardium? XDDD Siii, que divertido seria volar, a mi me encanto y como que sirvió para romper el hielo entre los hobbits y Harry. XDDDD ¿pegaste un brinco cuando apareció el Voldie? :P bueno, no pensé que tuviera esa reacción pero sin duda si me lo esperaba que fuera inesperado. A mi también me encanta la tentación, ya que el anillo tienta a todos por que a Harry no? Humm, veamos – Circe hace cuentas – Sirius aparecerá como dentro de tres capítulos mas – contando este – así que ya no falta mucho :P espero te guste su aparición oook, nos vemos y que te guste el capi.   
** AleXxX:** Waaa perdón, no actualice muy rápido - me tarde cerca de un mes, quizá mas – pero los exámenes me comían, por eso este capi esta mas largo. o sip, a mi también me gusta mucho el libro Oo Tolkien me sorprende, sabia muchísimo ese hombre... TT tu crees? Crees que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con esto? Oh, no sabes como me alegra escuchar eso, no te imaginas, cuando leí tu review me queria poner a escribir al momento pero el siguiente día tenia examen de mate. =) sip, esa es la idea, aventarme los tres libros, así fue como concebí este fic y aun espero llevar a cabo esta idea, ;) solo espero que a nadie le decepcione el final ni los próximos capítulos. OOOOK, nos vemos, y gracias por el lindo review.   
** Looony Moony:** :S Hola, sip, ahí se me resbalo ese error es que no se donde tenia la cabeza que andaba confundiendo comunidad por compañía, ahh, ya me acorde, es que en el libro cuando mencionan a toda la comunidad se pueden referir a ella como comunidad o como compañía, y por eso se me resbalo :S, pero ya lo corregí, de hecho si vas y checas el final del capi 9 veras que ya dice comunidad XDD en cuenta leí tu review le corrí a corregir eso. Bueno, nos vemos y que disfrutes este capi tanto como yo.   
** Allison Black:** XDDDD ¡¡¡PAISANA!!!! JAJAJA sorry, sorry, ya le cambia los ojos a Legolas – le pasamos unos pupis XDD – ya los tiene azules y todo el baby XDDD si, yo también creo que eso de los gemelos en vez de ayudar a Harry le pondrá a pensar si de verdad no necesita urgentemente una visita al psiquiatra :P ¿Qué quien es Kami? Pues muy sencillo, es la que me sube los ánimos mientras Aoi se los quiere acabar a mordiscos XDDD. Bueno pedaza, te dejo pa que leas el fic, XDD Namarië!   
** Jennyfer S. Lleneri:** XDDD si, condenado Voldemort como fastidia XDDD pero para eso esta, para hacer la vida más 'interesante a Harry' y con respecto a las frases de Pippin sip, me encanta ese hobbit, tan valiente y todo de 'yo si voy' pero sin la mas remota idea de que esta cavando su propia tumba XDDD esos son buenos amigos, que van contigo al mismo infierno sin saber que van allá :S OK, disfruta del capi :P a mi me gusto como quedo, espero que a ti también.   
** Agus y Moony:** HI!!!! XDDD Si, de hecho fue como para sintetizar que metí un montón de la película :P pero aun así, aunque hubiese echado todo del libro hubiese puesto al final la frase de Pippin ¿qué con quien se queda Harry? Ah, pues eso vas a tener que verlo er leerlo :P Nos vemos y saludos.   
** Meimi Malfoy:** HOOLAA o ¿qué tal? XDDDD crees que quedo como cliché lo de la parte del concilio XDDD si, pero no podía poner a Harry gritando como histérico, digamos que ya se esta acostumbrando, y acerca de la línea del tiempo, esta justo abajo, después de los reviews, una nota acerca del tiempo. Ok, nos vemos y espero que te guste el capi :P   
** catalina:** Hola!! Que bueno que te ha gustado el capi y muchas gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes, creo que por eso me fue bien :P   
** maiya:** ¿Que tal? Sorry, creo que me tarde mucho en publicar, pero no podía hacer nada, tenia que ponerme a estudiar para mis exámenes, espero no te haya molestado mucho que no haya publicado en tanto tiempo. Nos vemos.   
** gabyKinomoto:** Oo ¿Sigues viva? Es que me dijiste que te morías sino publicaba pronto... Oo espero no ser la culpable de una muerte Oo XDDD Aquí esta el capi, es bastante mas largo de lo que acostumbro a escribir, espero con esto compensar el laaaaargo tiempo que no publique :P Nos vemos.   
** LARIEN BLACK:** ¡Hola! o Gracias por el apoyo yyyy siento mucho no haber podido escribir anteriormente, pero estaba, realmente, que me ahogaba de trabajo, es más, todavía no acabo exámenes, sino hasta ahora, justo después de subir este capítulo, me voy al último de ellos :P Otra cosa, siento que te hayas metido y no haya sido un capítulo lo que te hayas encontrado, pero tenía que dar muestras de que seguía viva y que si continuaría este fic, que solo era por que estaba con mucho trabajo escolar Pero bueno, este capítulo esta mucho más largo, de hecho es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, es para recompensar todo el tiempo que no publique U Gracias por el leer el fic [y por que te guste tanto], por el apoyo y espero que te guste el capitulo.   
** lily evans1:** WAW ¿de verdad te encanta? ¡¡QUE BUENO!! Eso me hace feliz :P er, bueno, trataré de actualizar más seguido, pero ¡¡no me eches una maldición que sino no puedo Oo!! es que se me esta complicando la historia Oo Acerca de las preguntas, er, si, me gusta el slash, determinadas parejas claro esta [Circe: una que se me hace encantadora es Remus y Sirius] ¿Harry se cargará a los malos? XDD se supone, pero va a recibir ayuda :P ¿dónde ha estado Sirius? XDD mejor dejemos que esa pregunta la responda Sirius cuando aparezca [Circe: créeme, Harry se hará la misma pregunta] ¿Harry pelearse con Boromir? XDDD no lo creo, bueno, no se XDD pero lo que sí es que tarde o temprano Harry comprenderá al capitán de Gondor. Boromir es un personaje complejo, no es malo, es bueno, pero su pueblo lo necesita, y este al anillo para ayudarlo. Y bueno, aquí esta el capi :P ¡¡Feliz viaje!! Regresas sana y feliz no me quiero quedar sin lectora. WAW ¡preguntas? Tengo, er, 19 años U estudio la uni, una ingeniería, estoy viejísima pa estas cosas, no? :S Creo que nunca voy a crecer, bueno, ahora si te dejo para que te prepares para tu viaje :P suerte y diviértete mucho.   
** kami:** XDDDD así que creíste que ya verías a Sirius? No, no, no XDDD eso fue una buena broma de Voldemort XDDD es que como le gusta dar lata XDDDD pero, bueno, espero que te guste este capi también, más largo que los demás por que tarde mucho en actualizar :P   
** Ad89:** Er Hola U creo que me tarde un poquitititito en actualizar [Aoi: llamas a eso poquito ] ejem cof cof pero a actualice, gracias por el review.   
** moony-chan:** ¡Hola! XDDD gracias por las felicitaciones, de verdad que yo no me esperaba ese 100, cuando lo vi estaba oo XDDD no me lo creí, pero bueno, eso ya paso y estoy contenta de que haya pasado. Por otro lado, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, eso me pone muy feliz :P no te imaginas cuanto, y es por los lectores que continuo escribiendo [Circe: además de que me encanta] ¿Sirius? XDD todas preguntan por el cachorro XDD no te preocupes, dentro de dos o tres capítulos saldrá, ya casi, ya casi ¡estoy planeando su entrada perfecta! Después de todo es Sirius :P uno de mis personajes favoritos :P Bueno, bueno, creo que me extendí XDDD [como siempre] te agradezco el review y el que leas este fic :P Nos leemos XDD   
** Calanor:** ¡HOLA! Oo ¡De las 11:30 a las 2:30! Oo ¡De un tirón! WOW Me sorprendes niña Oo [Circe: XDDD y me emociona a la vez] Espero que el siguiente día no haya sido escuela por que sino - Dejame decirte que cuando entre y vi tu largo review me quede en estado de shock ¡es el más largo que alguien me ha enviado! Y no solo eso, me ha gustado mucho Con respecto a que si Frodo destruirá el anillo, no te preocupes, ese es el papel del pequeño y valiente hobbit, Harry, digamos que esta en la Tierra Media para aprender ciertas cosas y que deje de temerle a la profecía que pesa sobre su cabeza. XDDDD si, si, yo también pienso que Dobby y Gollum tienen cierto parecido, aunque Dobby es realmente una ternura [Circe: me encanta ese personaje :P] Sip, el cabello largo de Harry es como un homenaje a Sirius [Circe: además de que le sienta muy bien :P] No, te entiendo, no me burlo, yo también lloré cuando leí que Sirius caía por el velo, a la fecha sigo deseando que sea mentira y que saldrá sorpresivamente en los próximos libros. Don't worry, Sirius tendrá su parte en la historia y Harry aprenderá más de él y convivirán más tiempo juntos [Circe: eso no me gusto de los libros, que casi no convivían] XDDD A mi también me fascino la parte de los gemelos XDDD y en cuanto a Legolas, no te preocupes, espero que el trato que le de te agrade :P ¿Tu crees? oo ¿crees que Voldie se esta encariñando con Harry? Bueno, es cierto que le dice niño y le habla dulcemente, pero es como una dulce maldad, yo creo que esta obsesionado con Harry, y pues, se ha convertido en uno de sus juegos favoritos molestarle. XDDD Felicito a mis musas [Aoi: gracias, al fin alguien reconoce que es gracias a MI que esta historia sigue en la web Kami: Muchas gracias, que linda] Y bueno, ahora me voy que aun me falta estudiar para mi ultimo examen, chao!   
** Lars Black:** ¿Qué tal? ¿De verdad te ha gustado? ¡Que bien! Me alegro mucho y también me alegro que hayas decidido re-leer el libro [Circe: yo lo estoy haciendo U] Que bueno que te haya gustado como combino ambas cosas (libro y película) es que de las dos hay cosas que me gustan mucho ¿las frases en quenya? Ah pues unas las hice [Circe: me pasaron unos diccionarios, si quieres te los mando] otras las saque de un fic en ingles que esta muy bien hecho [Circe: te puedo enviar la dirección si quieres, de hecho creo que esta en mis autores o historias favoritas] Ok, te dejo para que leas el capitulo y para que después me mandes un review :P diciéndome si te gusto o no Chao.   
** Randa1:** wow esa es una fascinante teoría, he de confesarte que al principio esa era la idea :P pero ya no más, o quizá sí, es que tengo un final y luego se me ocurre cambiarlo por que me llego la locura XDDD Oo pero eso de que te releíste el fic wow, eso es, me dejas sin palabras, no me queda más que agradecerte que te guste tanto el fic :P y gracias por el review que me enviaste.   
** Alexander Carballo:** TT gracias por comprenderme ¿verdad que es un enorme trabajo? Al principio pensé que se me haría fácil publicar cada semana, pero ahora veo que no, toma mucho digerir el capítulo ## :P gracias por el review   
  
** ¡OH! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡¡¡DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!!! Ejem, mejor vamos a ver por que pido perdón... lo siento, si actualice el 17, pero en la noche, ahora, yo vivo en México, quizás sea por eso, las zonas horarias son distintas, creo que en España están adelantados por 9 o 10 horas, una enorme disculpa a todos los lectores que vivan allá. Ahora otra cosa, lo que subí el 17 era el capítulo incompleto ¡PERDON! No se que me paso, le corte una parte interesante, de verdad que andaba dormida, y bueno, es que el 17 tuve mi ultimo examen y me dormí a las cuatro de la mañana, y en cuanto regresé de mi examen y toque la cama caí presa de ella U Bueno, lo que ocurre es que primero escribó el fic en microsoft word y luego lo paso al block de notas para darle formate, creo que me falto copiar lo último ¡PERDON! ¡PERDON A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON EL CAPITULO INCOMPLETO! Y no me habría dado cuenta de no ser por una amiga que lo estaba leyendo mientras estabamos en el messenger [Circe: Gracias UMI] ella fue la que me mencionó cierto detalle cuando le pregunte del final y ella no me entendía por que eso no lo había leído... Ok, ya estuvo bueno de esto, mejor los dejo para que vayan a leer el capitulo. CHAO. **   
  
** Aclaraciones con respecto al FIC:**  
**Tiempo:** Para todos aquello que tienen dudas con respecto al tiempo... cuando en la Tierra Media ya han pasado 15 días, en Inglaterra a penas a pasado uno, la cuenta hasta el momento: _Inglaterra_ - 7 días con 14 horas _Tierra Media_ - 115 días [Tratare de poner la cuenta en cada capi U sino se me olvida]   
**Aragorn:** En el libro Aragorn esta completamente seguro de que será rey, sin embargo en la película muestra cierto miedo a su destino, he decidido poner el de la película, por lo tanto, en este fic, Aragorn teme a su destino y desea escapar de él para aquellos que leyeron el libro y se pregunte '¿Que demonios pasa con la espada rota?' en el fic U aun no ha sido re-forjada   
** Romance:** Para aquellas personas que les gustaría ver a Harry envuelto en una aventura amorosa... lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento si eso es lo que esperaban del fic, pues no fue concebido con esa idea, ya que, ejem, bueno, yo soy pésima siguiendo un romance por varios capis, no se me da mucho, además de que dudo que Harry apreciaría tener que lidiar con Voldie, sus culpas, una guerra, entre otras cosas [Circe: que la autora no revelará] y sumarle un problema amoroso Oo el chico saldría del fic y me estrangularía, metaforicamente hablando U. Sorry, no habrá Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny ni otro tipo de relación que envuelva a Harry como uno de los protagonistas u otra persona, U gomen [sorry].   
**Sirius:** Definitivamente regresa, solo tengan un poco de paciencia, no ven que tiene que hacer una gran entrada al fic ;P

* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 10 **  
** Namarië, Gandalf **

* * *

Llevaban quince días de camino cuando el viento cambió, virando de pronto hacia el sur. Luego de haber caminado tropezando toda la noche, había llegado el alba de una mañana pálida y fría sorprendiéndolos en una loma baja, coronada de acebos. Los troncos de color verde grisáceo parecían estar hechos con la misma piedra de la loma. Las hojas de un verde oscuro relucían ante la pálida luz de esa mañana, y las bayas presentaban un color rojizo.

La comunidad del anillo llevaba siguiendo esos quince días la rutina impuesta por Gandalf y Aragorn: dormír en pleno día, en algún repliego del terreno o escondidos entre los arbustos; a la caída de la tarde los despertaba quien estuviera haciendo guardia y tomaban la triste y fría comida principal, pues no se podían arriesgar a encender un fuego cuyo humo atrajera la atención de los espías; ya de noche partían otra vez, buscando senderos que los condujeran hacia el sur, que los llevaran hacia el encuentro con _Barazinbar_, el _Cuerno Rojo_, el cruel _Caradhras_.

Todo ese extraño ritual era seguido por los diez miembros pues la esperanza de la comunidad residía en el _Secreto_. En ocultarle al enemigo el conocimiento de la peligrosa hazaña que se había propuesto tan extraño y heterogéneo grupo.

Esa mañana le había tocado a Aragorn y a Sam hacer la primer guardia, la cual terminó poco después de que varias bandadas de _crebain de Fangorn_, aves que semejaban enormes cuervos, pasaran volando sobre ellos, como si estuvieran buscando algo. No fue hasta que el cielo se hubo despejado de ese extraño jirón de nubes oscuras que Aragorn se acerco de un salto a donde Gandalf dormía, despertándolo para informarle de la nueva situación.

Después de decidir que lo mejor para el grupo sería partir al llegar la noche, Gandalf envió a Sam y a Aragorn a dormir; y aprovechando que el joven Potter se había despertado cuando Aragorn despertó a Mithrandir, este y Harry se quedaron haciendo la segunda guardia.

Sam y Aragorn dormían profundamente ahora, y el extraño silencio de _Acebeda_ [Autora: es el nombre de la zona donde andan ] tenía en constante alerta a los guardias en turno, pues hasta el débil _cri cri, cri cri_ de un pequeño grillo semejaba enormes pasos de gigante en medio del profundo silencio. Y si a esto le sumamos las tempranas advertencias del montaraz Aragorn, no era de extrañarse que tuvieran una extraña sensación de acechanza.

Harry, sentado a la sombra de una enorme piedra y no teniendo nada que hacer, dirigió sus ojos hacia el azul cielo que se elevaba sobre ellos. Observando atentamente como las blancas nubes algodonadas se movían lentamente, tan lento que parecía no se movieran en realidad, y no darte cuenta del movimiento sino hasta regresar tus ojos al cielo y notar que ellas han cambiado de lugar misteriosamente.

¿Habrá sido verdad lo que le dijo Voldemort? ¿Podría el anillo cumplirle su más ansiado deseo? Observo brevemente al pequeño hobbit, al pequeño y valiente hobbit que se encargaría de llevar el anillo hasta su destrucción. Sonrío tristemente. Imposible, pensó, algo tan pequeño no podría regresarle a su querido padrino, sin embargo... – su mirada una vez más en el cielo – ese pequeño anillo le estaba causando serios problemas a todas las razas libres de la Tierra Media, y si tenía el poder te atemorizar al mismo Gandalf – al cual comenzaba a ver como una figura muy importante y poderosa – quizá tendría el poder de revivir a los muertos, de regresar a Sirius a la vida, y si eso era verdad, él, Harry Potter, tenía la más exquisita de las oportunidades de apoderarse de ese anillo, la más perfecta. Estaba todo el tiempo cerca de Frodo, sabía que el pequeño hobbit confiaba en él, además de que contaba con la ayuda de su magia, pero... el rostro se le oscureció de tan solo imaginar lo que Aragorn pensaría de él, lo que estaría obligado a hacer pues su juramento al joven Baggins le llevaba a someter a Harry, incluso matarle, si este intentaba apoderarse del anillo. No es que la muerte le diese miedo, hacía tanto tiempo que ya no le importaba, pero para Aragorn sería el peor de los castigos tener que matar a Harry, pues él, Harry, sabia que el montaraz le apreciaba muchísimo. No solo eso. El alma se le encogía al pensar en la Tierra Media, en las personas que vivían en ella, pues si Harry robaba el anillo, los estaría condenando a vivir bajo el oscuro dominio de Sauron, el señor del anillo.

Clavo sus ojos en el pálido y tranquilo cielo, dejando que el viento se llevará sus funestos pensamientos. Dejando que purificara su mente.

- El cielo es maravilloso ¿no es cierto? – dijo la voz de Gandalf, sobresaltando al joven Potter – le he observado durante todos mis años en la Tierra Media y nunca deja de impresionarme su belleza – dijo mientras clavaba sus sabios ojos sobre el manto celestial – sea de día o de noche, atardecer o amanecer, nublado o despejado, el cielo siempre deslumbra una maravillosa belleza – sus oscuros ojos encontraron la figura de Harry

El joven mago, por su parte, estaba nervioso ¿Habrá leído su mente? ¿Sabrá lo que había estado pensando? Un momento. Acababa de recordar que le pediría ayuda a Gandalf, ayuda para cerrar su mente e impedir que Voldemort se metiera en ella. Comenzaba a molestarle seriamente lo que esa serpiente estaba haciendo, y francamente ya se estaba cansando de su constante y molesta intromisión.

- Gandalf... – dijo a la vez que miraba con decisión al mago – necesito que me ayudes, por favor – Mithrandir se sorprendió del cambio ocurrido en el joven, de estar tranquilamente observando el cielo, paso a una actitud decidida, observándolo con un fuego en los ojos – necesito que me enseñes a cerrar mi mente – Gandalf lo observo con curiosidad – me dijiste que podías leer la mente y de donde vengo, aquel que sabe leer la mente también tiene la capacidad de cerrarle, de impedir que alguien mas entre en ella y pueda ver hasta tus más profundos secretos... por favor – le miro con una suplica en los ojos

- Muy bien joven Potter – dijo Gandalf – pero – desvió su mirada hacia el frente – ¿por qué es tan importante para ti? – Harry dio un pequeño respingo ante esta pregunta ¿podría decirle de las constantes visitas de Voldemort sin que le crea un demente? – dímelo Harry

Harry observo seriamente sus manos, jugueteando un poco con sus dedos, mientras pensaba lenta y cuidadosamente su respuesta.

- Voldemort, el... – dijo empuñando tan fuertemente las manos que los nudillos comenzaban a resentir la falta de circulación mostrándose blancos y, conteniéndose de soltar una sarta de ofensas que no le harían quedar muy bien frente al sabio hombre – asesino de mis padres, tiene una cierta y – trago saliva – desagradable conexión conmigo, que le hace capaz de introducirse en ella y hacerla a su voluntad durante mis sueños – Gandalf se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando la confesión de Harry, aunque este ya le había mencionado algo de sus horas de sueño la primera vez que se conocieron, además de que él había visto uno de ellos, pero imaginaba que el chico no recordaba eso, bueno, esa vez cuando Gandalf menciono el sueño, el joven se puso furioso, supuso que era por eso que no recordaba – pero no solo eso – continuo el joven mago – sino que también puede – hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta – presentarse ante mí, como una visión claro esta, cuando estoy despierto – Gandalf se sorprendió ante esto, pero no lo demostró en su semblante – y temo – inhalo aire – temo que pueda _poseerme_, aun estando tan lejos de él – Harry poso sus ojos verdes sobre los oscuros de Gandalf – es por esto que necesito tu ayuda

Al termino de la declaración de Harry, Gandalf abrazó a su alargado e inseparable bastón, mientras se relamía el labio superior y se quitaba el sombrero, limpiándose la frente con la larga manga derecha de sus ropajes.

- Harry – dijo seriamente – lo que me acabas de decir es algo muy importante – mirándola a los ojos – muy importante, ya que si ese tal Voldemort llega a tomar control de tu cuerpo la comunidad entera estaría en peligro, Frodo y el anillo estarían en peligro – acerco su rostro al del niño-que-vivió, como quien va a revelar un importante secreto – ¿desde cuando advertiste que podría ser posible que ese Voldemort tuviera la oportunidad de poseerte estando tú tan lejos de él?

Ante la futura confesión, Harry trago saliva y bajo la mirada, avergonzado de si mismo por su imprudencia al pedir ser parte de la comunidad del anillo.

- Justo antes de que iniciáramos el viaje – Mithrandir lo taladro con la mirada – durante el concilio... – subió lentamente los avergonzados ojos – se me apareció... se puso justo detrás de mi y me hablo

- ¿Y qué te dijo? Dime Harry ¿qué te dijo ese hombre? – pregunto seriamente

- Me dijo... – los ojos de Harry se posaron fugazmente sobre la durmiente figura de Frodo, pero esto no paso inadvertido por Gandalf el gris – me dijo que el anillo... tenía la capacidad de volver a la vida a... a Sirius, mi padrino

Hubo un silencio durante el cual Gandalf midió el peso de las palabra, de la confesión. Sabia por Aragorn quien era Sirius Black, y entendía por que Harry había estado observando con codicia el anillo últimamente, si, había notado las furtivas miradas que Harry dirigía hacia el peligroso aro. Lo que no sabia era si Harry podría pasar la prueba de la codicia, de intentar robar el anillo. A él mismo le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad cuando Frodo se lo había ofrecido abiertamente, y la había superado, solo esperaba que Harry también fuera capaz de hacerlo si en estos momentos no lograba quitarle esa duda.

- Primeramente Harry, debo decirte que al tener conocimiento de las probables posesiones de Voldemort y aun así haberte unido a este viaje, haz puesto en peligro a la comunidad – el joven Potter escucho avergonzado esto – En segundo lugar, el anillo, a pesar de los poderes que posee, dudo que sea capaz de traer a la vida a un mortal, especialmente si este a muerto en otra dimensión

- Eso lo entiendo – dijo Harry quedamente – justo hace poco me hacía esas mismas deducciones, además de que – Harry giro su rostro hacia Gandalf – no sería capaz de traicionar la confianza puesta en mí por Aragorn, por ustedes, al permitirme acompañarlos, y, no podría condenar a todas razas de la Tierra Media a vivir en la oscuridad de Sauron

Gandalf sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta del joven. Sabia que se debían esperar grandes cosas del muchacho, pero en estos momentos había sobrepasado los límites que le había puesto. Un brillo cruzó sus ojos. Harry podría odiar la profecía que le estaba destinada, pero realmente mostraba la nobleza y valentía que se podría esperar de todo aquél que ha sido nombrado héroe antes de su nacimiento. Confiaba en que algún día, el joven aceptaría su destino y regresaría a su propia dimensión a enfrentarlo con honor, justo como ahora hacía el joven Frodo, el pequeño y valiente hobbit. Y como pronto haría cierto montaraz que deseaba sobre todas las cosas huir a la corona que le había sido nombrada.

Un ruido entre los durmientes les informó que ya había acabado la segunda guardia, para dar paso a la tercera y última de ese día.

- Luego continuaremos hablando muchacho – dijo el sabia mago mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Harry – ahora ve a dormir un poco

Harry asintió, y después de que Legolas le ayudó a levantarse se despidió del elfo y del enano, esperando que las piedras no le molestarán demasiado y que fuera capaz de atrapar rápidamente el sueño.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El viento soplaba con una fuerza abrazadora que no parecía amainar con el tiempo; semejaba una gruesa capa de alargadas y afiladas agujas que se anclaban sobre la blanca y delicada piel que no se encontraba refugiada entre las húmedas telas que descansaban sobre los cálidos cuerpos de los miembros de la comunidad del anillo.

_Caradhras_ se mostraba imponente y peligroso. Rugiendo ferozmente en contra de los invasores que osaban pisar su suelo. A él no le importaba la guerra del anillo, ni quien estaba de parte de quien. Para él no tenían valor las guerras de magos, elfos, enanos, hombres... había llegado antes que todos ellos. Él tan solo deseaba que esas indeseables criaturas salieran de sus dominios. Y si su deseo era atravesarlo, por _Iluvatar_ que no los dejaría cruzar sin una cruenta batalla.

Harry se sentía desfallecer. La nieve, el frío y el viento le calaban los huesos; los labios, que mostraban un antinatural y poco atractivo tono azulado, no dejaban de temblarle, ni los dientes de castañearle. Ya no podía sentir sus extremidades inferiores, y parecía que sus brazos habían perdido por completo el movimiento, negándose a acatar las órdenes que el cerebro les mandaba de seguir frotando para entrar en algo de calor por la fricción. Y si era honesto, eso realmente no le importaba, lo único que verdaderamente le importaba era estar ahora mismo sentado frente a una enorme chimenea bebiendo una gran taza de humeante chocolate caliente.

El istari se preguntaba cuando podrían encender los leños que cada uno de ellos cargaba. Se preguntaba cuando escogería Gandalf entre la muerte y el fuego. Personalmente pensaba que la muerte estaba demasiado cerca, y si el mago no daba su pronto asentimiento, él mismo se encargaría de hacer arder el suyo. No se había cansado cargando un enorme leño para morir congelado con él.

El joven montaraz se encontraba en un estado de somnolencia, un peligroso estado de somnolencia en medio de una terrible tormenta de nieva, pues ella podría significar una hipotermia, y esta a su vez, la muerte. Una suave pero firme sacudida le regresó a la realidad, haciéndole parpadear un par de veces para después encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Aragorn.

- ¿Estas bien? – le susurro el _dúnedain_ a su protegido, mientras le daba una cálido apretón en el hombro. Harry tan solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, una débil sonrisa pues los músculos de su cara estaban tan congelados que le era doloroso moverlos correctamente

- Esto será la muerte de los medianos, Gandalf – dijo Boromir haciendo que Harry dirigiera su mirada a los hobbits que se encontraban apretados unos contra otros, envolviéndose lo mejor que podían con las largas capas de viaje que estaban húmedas por la nieve que les venía cayendo encima y que estaba pronta a cubrirles, a sepultarles bajo una gélida tumba. Harry también noto que el valiente poney Bill se encontraba justo en frente de ellos, sirviéndoles un poco de resguardo. _Bill_, sonrío, ese nombre le traía a la memoria a la familia Weasley ¿qué estarían haciendo ahora Ron y Hermione? Seguramente preparándose para los exámenes, sentados bajo pilas de libros – cortesía de su querida amiga – y, con una cálida frazada alrededor de sus cuerpos. Sacudió la cabeza. No debía perderse en sus pensamientos sino quería morir congelado. Recordó que sus nuevos amigos, los cuatro hobbits, la estaban pasando peor al ser de menor estatura. Si no hacían algo, y pronto, sus pequeños amigos serían los primeros en morir, pues Caradhras no parecía querer perdonar a los invasores y los atacaba con fuertes ráfagas que parecían no tener fin.

Ezellahen fue sacado de sus meditaciones por el delicioso y delicado perfume de _algo_. Cuando alzo los ojos se encontró con la mano de Aragorn que sostenía un frasco de cuero que tenía justo en frente. Harry lo tomó con sumo cuidado y después dirigió una mirada confusa a Aragorn.

- Es _miruvor_, un licor hecho por los elfos de Rivendel – dijo suave y lentamente pues el joven Ezellahen estaba débil y confundido – bebe un trago, te ayudará a recuperar algo de tus fuerzas

Harry miró con curiosidad el frasco que sostenía entre sus manos, y después giro el rostro para ver al pequeño Pippin que se veía totalmente recuperado.

- Bebe un poco Arry – dijo con su extraño acento – hace maravillas ese licor de Rivendel

El niño-que-vivió asintió con la cabeza y después de dar un trago a la botella, sintió como el dulce y cálido líquido bajaba por su garganta, reviviéndolo nuevamente, y llenando todo su cuerpo de calor y vida, haciéndole recuperar el vigor perdido. Se giro hacia su mentor y le regreso el frasco con un semblante diferente.

Aragorn no pudo evitar sonreír al verle mejorado; le asustaba que la nieve pudiese acabar con el joven al que le había tomado tanto cariño. Le dio un trago a la botella y después se la regresó a su guardián, Gandalf.

- ¿Qué tal un fuego? – preguntó bruscamente Boromir – Parece que ha llegado el momento de decidirse: el fuego o la muerte, Gandalf. Cuando la nieve nos haya cubierto estaremos sin duda ocultos a los ojos hostiles, pero eso no nos ayudar

- Haz un fuego si puedes – respondió Gandalf – Si hay centinelas capaces de aguantar esta tormenta, nos verán de todos modos, con fuego o sin fuego

Boromir se sacó de inmediato el enorme tronco que había cargado. De hecho, todos habían cargado ramitas y troncos por consejo de Boromir, y al parecer se les hacía tarde para encender una fogata. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre comenzó a invadir el rostro de todos – excepto el de Gandalf – cuando la añorada llama no aparecía a pesar de los esfuerzos de Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli. Estaba más allá de las habilidades de un hombre, un elfo o un enano, encender una llama que no se extinguiera en los remolinos de viento o prendiera combustible mojado. Gandalf, cansado de ver las caras de decepción, estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero...

- ¡_Bluebell flames_! – exclamó una voz detrás de los cinco adultos que rodeaban el leño. Inmediatamente después, unas llamas azules danzaban sobre la madera, unas llamas que ni siquiera la furia del viento podía extinguir

Los pequeños hobbits corrieron hacía la nueva fogata mientras los adultos giraban su rostro hacia el chico, cada uno con una expresión distinta: Aragorn mostraba orgullo; Gandalf una sonrisa; Legolas, Gimli y Bormir atónita sorpresa.

- Eres un... – digo un muy sorprendido Boromir

- _Istar_ - terminó Legolas por el guerrero de Gondor

- Er, sí – respondió un avergonzado Harry entreteniéndose en enfundar su varita mágica

- Parece ser que el joven Ezellahen esta lleno de sorpresa ¿no lo creen amigos míos? – dijo Gandalf, quien observaba divertido la cara de los tres que no estaban enterados de las habilidades mágicas del más joven de los viajeros. Hum, pensó, si tan solo hubiera un manera de preservar esas expresiones

A la llegada del amanecer, echaron el último de los leños. El fuego que les había calentado durante toda la fría noche, se apagaba, dejando tan solo los restos carbonizados de la madera y un charco de lodo que rodeaba la azul fogata. Sin embargo, para buena suerte de todos, la tormenta había cesado, tal y como Boromir lo había dicho. Ahora Harry veía que era muy cierto que el hombre de Gondor sabía de montañas.

Gimli alzó los ojos, hacia la punta más alta de la montaña. Y sacudió la cabeza.

- _Caradhras_ no nos ha perdonado – dijo – tiene todavía más nieve para echárnosla encima. Si seguimos adelante ¡seguro quedaremos sepultados bajo toda ella! Lo mejor sería dar la vuelta cuanto antes y salir de está horrible montaña

Todos estaban de acuerdo con él, pero la retirada parecía difícil ¡incluso imposible! Sólo a unos pocos pasos de donde ellos se encontraban, la nieve era de varias capas, mucho más alta que los hobbits.

- Si el joven _Istari_ fuera delante de nosotros con una llama, quizá pudiera fundirnos un sendero – dijo Legolas, el cual se veía mucho más animado que el resto, al parecer la tormenta no lo había molestado mucho. Harry le observo un momento, preguntándose de que material estaba hecho, hasta que ojos azules se encontraron con ojos verdes, fue entonces que Harry supo que se refería a él, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la mirada de todos estaba posada en él

- ¿Qué dices Harry? ¿Listo para prestarnos esas habilidades tuyas? – preguntó Gandalf mientras se acomodaba el sombrero – la idea de Legolas es bastante buena

Harry asintió en seguida, desenfundando la leal vara que le había sacado de muchos aprietos, y se giro hacia la nieve, dando la espalda a los miembros de la compañía. Cerca estuvo de pronunciar las palabras mágicas cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Aragorn.

- "" {Muy bien, Harry, pero yo iré justo detrás de ti y te iré indicando hacia donde apuntes tu maravillosa vara} – le susurro en élfico

- "U-uma Atar, " {Si padre} – las palabras habían salido de su boca como una broma, pero el significado de ellas le golpeo casi en seguida, dejándole mudo. Nunca le había dicho padre a ningún ser vivo, ni siquiera a Sirius cuando estuvo a su lado. Y no es que se estuviera olvidando de su padre James… era solo que… habían brotado tan natural de sus labios, tan sencillo, como si esa hubiera sido una palabra que usase a diario diez veces al día. Sintió como Aragorn le daba un apretón en el hombró.

- "Varna mesta, Ion" {Adelante, hijo} – dijo suavemente. Sabia que el chico necesitaba de cariño, y había sentido la espontaneidad en sus palabras. Además de que a él no le molestaba llamarle así, _hijo_. Quizá, cuando la guerra acabase, aceptaría serlo realmente

Harry elevo la varita con un elegante movimiento de muñeca, sosteniéndola firmemente hacia la nieve que se había acumulado ante ellos, cerrándoles el camino que les llevaría afuera de los dominios de _Barazinbar_.

- _Incendio_ – una inesperada explosión naranja salió disparada de su vara, iluminando el rededor, ocasionando que tuvieran que cerrar momentáneamente los ojos por el halo de luz. Cuando los volvieron a abrir, la nieve frente a Harry comenzaba a derretirse, cayendo lentamente pedazo por pedazo junto con unas gotas de agua que se resbalaban traviesas por la nieve amontonada

- ¿Continuamos? – pregunto inocentemente Harry mientras giraba su sonriente rostro para verles mejor

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Los oscuros muros de Moria se elevaban ante ellos. Amplios e imponentes eran estos guardianas que rodeaban el antiguo y maravilloso reino de los enanos: _Khazad Dûm_. La única fuente del codiciado mineral llamado _Mithrill_. Increíble metal plateado, resistente cual escamas de dragón y tan ligero como una pluma.

- ¡Ah! Al fin, las murallas de Moria – exclamo Gandalf, atrayendo la atención del joven mago Ezellahen y de Frodo que se encontraba al lado del mago gris

- Wow – fue lo único que Harry encontró para describir lo que tenía en frente de él; recorriendo los muros de Moria con sus verdes ojos desde su nacimiento hasta donde la oscuridad le permitía alcanzar – Gimli, _eso_ – dijo señalando la montaña – ¿es donde viven los enanos?

- Por supuesto joven montaraz – dijo colocándose al lado de Harry e hinchándose de orgullo de poder hablar de los enanos con alguien distinto a su raza, especialmente alguien tan joven como el istari de ojos verdes – nos gusta vivir dentro de ellas, es algo maravilloso; los ríos subterráneos, cuyas aguas parecen oscuras hasta que la luz de una antorcha las toca, mostrándose de un azul tan trasparente que logras ver las piedras que se esconden en el fondo. El inmenso eco que es capaz de resonar dentro de ellas cuando se encuentran desiertas. Y las gemas, oh, las gemas y los diamantes que ellas esconden, que guardan tan celosamente, como esperando a que nosotros entremos para tomarlas y moldearlas a nuestro antojo. Aunque – continuo mirando de reojo al príncipe Legolas – hay algunos que temen entrar en ellas

Harry se cubrió los labios para evitar una risa que sabia molestaría al elfo. Este tan solo paso al lado de los dos, sin dirigirles su mirada, encaminándose a donde Aragorn se encontraba, justo al lado de Gandalf.

- Ahora discúlpeme joven Ezellahen, pero necesitamos encontrar un camino para atravesar estas oscuras aguas, por que – agrego con una sonrisa – dudo que quiera nadar en ellas – Harry negó con una mueca en el rostro viendo como Gimli comenzaba a alejarse para llegar al lado de Gandalf

Continuaron caminando en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a romper la tranquilidad que parecía gobernar por el momento, limitándose a observar las oscuras y tranquilas aguas que les impedían llegar hasta donde se encontraban los muros y poder tocarlos con sus propios dedos.

Llegaron pronto a un lugar donde las estancadas aguas despedían un olor insano y presentaban un tono verdoso. Gimli dio un paso hacia ellas sin rechistar un solo momento y pudo comprobar que la verdosa agua le llegaba poco arriba de los tobillos. De esta manera, los miembros de la comunidad comenzaron a caminar sobre ellas, formando una fila.

Harry cuidaba donde pisaba, pues debajo de las putrefactas aguas había piedras viscosas y resbaladizas. El joven istari giro un momento su rostro y pudo ver como Frodo hacia una mueca de desagrado total en cuanto sus lanudos y pequeños pies tocaban el agua, comenzando a caminar lo más rápido posible para alejar la desagradable sensación.

Frodo estaba a punto de llegar a la orilla cuando dio un paso en falso y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces a las estancadas aguas, pero unos brazos firmes y fuertes le detuvieron.

- Cuidado Frodo – le dijo Ezellahen – no estaría bien que tomaras un baño en ellas – cabeceo apuntando las verdosas aguas y sonriéndole amablemente

El portador tan solo se limito a observar esos verdes ojos que a veces se veían cubiertos por un velo que opacaba todo su brillo ¿Podría confiar en Harry, en el joven istar? A su cabeza llegaron las palabras que hacia poco le había dicho Gandalf _El mal te atacará desde afuera de la comunidad, y temo que desde adentro_. Tenía miedo, lo admitía, temía que por el anillo que cargaba sus amigos le traicionaran.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Frodo? – pregunto Harry, observando con verdadera preocupación a aquel que se había ganado su respeto

- No, no – se apresuró a negar con la cabeza – no es nada Ezellahen – bajando la mirada – no es nada

Harry le observó un breve momento para después ayudarlo a cruzar las viscosas aguas. El joven Baggins le recordaba a él, encerrándose dentro de sí mismo con el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Sonrío ante esta declaración. Nunca había pensado de esa manera, pero ahora que lo observaba en otro, se daba cuenta de ello inmediatamente. _Quizá no soy el único con una cruz_. Quería ayudar al hobbit, pero no sabia como.

- ¡Bueno, aquí estamos al fin! – dijo Gandalf deteniéndose justo en frente de los muros de Moria donde dos altos y fuertes árboles crecían, con sus largas y anchas raíces extendiéndose desde la muralla hasta las aguas que reposaban justo enfrente de ellos – Aquí concluye el camino de los elfos que viene de Acebeda. El acebo – la familia a la cual pertenecían los dos hermosos árboles – era el símbolo de las gentes de este país y lo plantaron aquí para señalar los límites del dominio, pues la Puerta del Oeste era usada para traficar con los señores de Moria. Eran aquellos días felices, cuando había a veces una estrecha amistad entre las gentes de distintas razas, incluso entre elfos y enanos

- El debilitamiento de esa amistad no fue culpa de los enanos – dijo Gimli, ocasionando que Harry girará los ojos por el inicio de una nueva discusión entre sus dos nuevos amigos

- Nunca oí decir que la culpa fuera de los elfos – defendió rápidamente Legolas

- ¡Oigan! – los interrumpió Harry – sé que debe ser muy interesante escucharlos seguir esto por horas y horas – dijo con sarcasmo – pero ahora están en el mismo equipo y deben ser amigos, o por lo menos tratar de soportarse, ya que Frodo los necesita a ambos – y agrego mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente – sino fuera por que son del mismo genero juraría que se aman – dijo recordando los innumerables pleitos entre Ron y Hermione, dejando tanto al elfo como al enano boquiabierta y con unas tremendas ganas de reír a Aragorn

- ¡Muy bien dicho muchacho! – exclamo Gandalf mientras se reía sin escrúpulo alguno, y dijo girándose a los dos sorprendidos miembros – aprendan algo de lo que les dijo el joven Ezellahen – y agrego en un tono más serio – en estos tiempos oscuros los lazos de amistad deben reforzarse y la comunidad debe estar muy unida, todos y cada uno de sus miembros juegan un papel importante en ella, y ahora mismo los necesito a ambos para encontrar las puertas ¡el sol se mete y los lobos nos acechan!

Tanto elfo como enano se apresuraron a ayudar a Gandalf en su búsqueda. Gimli golpeando suavemente las murallas con su hacha y escuchando el sonido que despedía. Legolas pegando su oído a ellas, tratando de escuchar cualquier murmullo. Gandalf por lo pronto se encontraba parado justo entre los dos árboles, observando ese pedazo de muro con total y detenida atención.

Harry por su parte se encontraba sentado entre los hobbits, observando con ellos el alrededor, como esperando que algo los atacará de un momento a otro.

- ¿Por qué no se apresuran? – exclamó Pippin, que estaba asustado por los aullidos de lobos que se podían escuchar a lo lejos – no quiero que esas bestias nos encuentren sin tener las puertas abiertas

- Ten calma – le dijo Aragorn, quien observaba atentamente a los tres buscadores - las puertas de los enanos son invisibles, ni siquiera sus propios dueños pueden encontrarlas si el secreto se ha perdido

Tanto los hobbits como Harry le observaron con sorpresa ¡ni siquiera los dueños pueden encontrarlas! ¡¿y como se suponía que ellos lo harían?! ¿Tocando y esperando a que alguien les abriera?

- Es verdad lo que dice Aragorn – habló Gandalf, escuchando la conversación – pero estas puertas no fueron hechas solo para que los dueños las encontrarán – dijo mientras tocaba con sus alargados dedos la pared enfrente de él, justo entre los dos acebos – un par de ojos que saben lo que buscan sin duda alguna podrán hallarlas ¡Ah! – exclamó para después acercarse a la pared y comenzar a susurrarle algo – ¡Listo! ¿Pueden ver algo?

Al principio Harry pensó que el viejo mago se había equivocado, pero después, cuando las nubes se apartaron de la Luna y le permitieron iluminarles con su luz, pudo ver como unas delgadas líneas de plata comenzaban a trazarse por si solas sobre la pared, dando forma a un dibujo. Un par de árboles, una corana con siete estrellas arriba de ella, un martillo y un yunque, y, una estrella destellando.

- ¡Son los emblemas de Durin! – exclamo Gimli, refiriéndose a la corana con sus estrellas, y, al yunque y martillo

- ¡Y los árboles de los altos elfos! – le siguió Legolas refiriéndose, obviamente, a los árboles

- Si – dijo Gandalf – y la estrella de la casa de Feänor. Están grabados en _ithildin_ que sólo refleja la luz de la luna y las estrellas, y que duerme hasta que alguien la toca pronunciando palabras que hace mucho se olvidaron en la Tierra Media. Las oí hace muchos años y tuve que concentrarme para recordarlas

- ¿Qué dice la escritura? – preguntó Frodo, observando maravillado los hilos de plata

- No dice nada de importancia para nosotros – dijo Gandalf – Dicen sólo _Las puertas de Durin, señor de Moria. Habla, amigo, y entra_. Y más abajo, en caracteres pequeños _Yo, Narvi, construí estas puertas. Celebrimbor de Acebeda grabó estos signos_.

- ¿Qué significa _Habla, amigo, y entra_? – preguntó Merry

- Esta bastante claro – dijo Gimli – si eres un amigo, dices la contraseña y las puertas se abren

- Pero que palabra es esa – preguntó Harry – ¿Tú no conoces la palabra, Gandalf?

- ¡No! – exclamó el mago

Harry se sorprendió antes esto ¿entonces para que los habían traído a este lugar si no sabían como entrar? Observo el semblante de Aragorn, y le vio muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo a su parecer.

- ¿De que sirve entonces habernos traído a este maldito lugar? – exclamó Boromir, echando una ojeada al agua oscura y estremeciéndose – nos dijiste que una vez atravesaste las minas ¿Cómo fue posible si no sabes como entrar?

- La respuesta a tu primera pregunta, Boromir – dijo Mithrandir – es que no conozco la palabra... aún. En cuanto a la otra ¿dudas de mi relato? ¿o es que haz perdido la facultad de razonar? No entre por aquí yo venía del este, donde se encuentra la otra puerta, por aquella que saldremos – el viejo mago, con todo el respeto que se merece pensaba Harry, comenzaba a recordarle más y más al director de Hogwarts. Ambos guías de los más jóvenes, ambos luz de la esperanza, ambos fuertes guerreros que no se mostraban sino hasta el momento necesario

- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? – preguntó el joven Tuk

- Golpear a las puertas con tu cabeza, Peregrin Tuk – exclamó molesto Gandalf – Y si eso no las hecha abajo tendré por lo menos un poco de paz, sin nadie que me haga preguntas estúpidas. Buscaré la contraseña

Pippin se removía inquieto en su lugar hasta que sintió un cálido apretón en el hombro. Era el joven Potter. _Tranquilo_ le susurró mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Pippin le sonrío de vuelta, para después posar sus ojos en Gandalf.

Mithrandir se acercó hasta la piedra y tocando la estrella con su vara exclamó con voz perentoria _Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!_. No ocurrió nada. _Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_. Las líneas de plata se apagaron, pero la piedra se quedó igual, quieta, impasible. Muchas veces repitió esas palabras, cambiándolas de orden, de rapidez, de volumen, pero nada pasaba. _ Edro! Edro!_ exclamó golpeando la piedra con la vara. _Abrete! Abrete!_ gritó mientras trataba de empujarlas con sus manos. Al fin lanzó la vara, y se sentó en una piedra.

- Será mejor que vayamos descargando al poney – le digo Aragorn a Harry, aunque Harry no veía la razón de hacerlo, pues, francamente comenzaba a dudar que las puertas se abrieran, aunque, pensó, si Gandalf era tan parecido a Dumbledore, alguna forma hallaría

Sam vio que los dos montaraces se acercaban a su amigo Bill, y corrió hacia allá para saber que deseaban los dos señores.

- ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! – exclamó Sam en cuanto Aragorn le dijo que Bill no entraría a las minas – señor, abandonarlo ahora sería casi un asesinato – dijo estremeciéndose por los aullidos de los lobos

- Sam – trató Harry – las minas no son lugar para un poney. Él tiene tantas posibilidades como nosotros de cruzar sano y salvo su camino. No te preocupes, él conoce el camino a casa

Frodo se acercó a Sam, posando su mano en el hombro de este, quien había comenzado a llorar. Sam le había tomado un gran aprecio al poney, y éste a él, por eso, Bill, como entendiendo lo que pasaba, acercó su hocico a Sam, frotándolo contra él.

Harry y Aragorn descargaron al poney, y acomodando los equipajes para dejar las ropas que les protegieron del frío pues ya no las necesitarían más, al menos eso es lo que esperaban. Pronto solo quedaban dentro de las bolsas el alimento y las odres de agua, y cada uno de los miembros se hizo de una.

El aullido lúgubre de los lobos se oyó otra vez, inquietando a los miembros de la comunidad, que se encontraban en absoluto silencio, temerosos de hacer algún ruido. Las ondas de agua crecieron y se acercaron; algunas lamían ya la costa.

- Es un acertijo – dijo Frodo a la vez que se ponía de pie, justo en frente de las puertas - ¿Cuál es la palabra élfica para _amigo_?

- _Mellon_ - dijo Gandalf desde su asiento

La estrella de Feänor brilló para después apagarse, dando lugar a una puerta que comenzaba a delinearse en la oscura piedra. Se dividió lentamente en el medio, y centímetro a centímetro comenzó a abrirse hacia fuera, hasta quedar abiertas de par en par. Los miembros de la comunidad se acercaron hacia la nueva abertura que revelaba un pasaje lleno de oscuridad, una densa oscuridad que les impedía ver que había más allá de donde la luz tocaba.

- ¡Muy bien hecho, Frodo! – exclamó Harry uniéndose a la celebración de Merry y Pippin, quienes habían comenzado a girar tomados de la mano

- No es nada – dijo un avergonzado Frodo

Aragorn sonrió ante el comportamiento infantil de los jóvenes miembros, pero después giro su rostro a la nueva oscuridad, portando una seria mirada. No estaba seguro de querer entrar ahí, pero Gandalf le había seguido hasta Caradhras [Circe: él propuso esa idea] y él lo seguiría ciegamente a donde le llevará.

Gimli atravesó el umbral antes que todos, adentrándose a la nueva oscuridad; le siguieron Gandalf y Harry, ambos alzando sus varas. El joven mago de ojos verdes murmuró un simple _Lumos_, haciendo que la punta de su varita comenzará a brillar intensamente. Mithrandir por su parte solo coloco una piedra en la punta de su alargada vara, esta comenzó a brillar suavemente. Atrás de ellos entraron Aragorn y Boromir junto con Legolas. Los hobbits, alineados, se quedaron esperando en la puerta.

- Muy pronto, señor elfo – dijo Gimli emocionado – usted gozará de la hospitalidad de los enanos, fuegos rugientes, cerveza espumosa, carne dorada hasta el hueso. Esta es la casa de mi primo Balin, y ellos la llaman mina ¡una mina!

Harry escuchó esto pero... el escenario no se presentaba ante ellos como Gimli, hijo de Glóin lo pintaba. Regados por el piso se podían ver los cadáveres de los que en un tiempo fueron gente perteneciente a la raza de los enanos.

- Esto no es una mina – exclamo Bormir – es una tumba

Legolas se agacho inmediatamente junto a uno de los cadáveres, tomando la flecha que le había herido de muerte.

- ¡Orcos! – exclamó a la vez que arrojaba la flecha, para después preparar su arco. Boromir y Aragorn le siguieron, desenvainando sus espadas al igual que Harry

Lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido. Frodo sintió que algo lo tomaba del tobillo y cayó al suelo siendo arrastrado hacia el lago. Se oyó un relinche terrible y Bill el poney corrió espantado a lo largo de la orilla perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

- ¡Trancos! – se escuchó la voz de Sam, que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Trancos!

Los miembros que se encontraban adentro de la mina se giraron inmediatamente para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aragorn y Boromir corrieron hacia la entrada, empuñando sus espadas. Harry fue con ellos, empuñando tanto espada como varita. Lo que su vista encontró en el lago le dejo sin movimiento unos segundos.

Unos tentáculos sobresalían de la superficie del agua, cientos de ellos. Al final cada tentáculo tenían como una especie de mano, Harry estaba en lo correcto al suponer que con eso habían cogido a Frodo.

Aragorn y Boromir se debatían ferozmente con la criatura, haciendo rugir las espadas en el aire, cortando los tentáculos que les impedían llegar hasta Frodo.

Justo en ese momento salía de las oscuras aguas la fuente de todos esas extremidades. Una enorme cabeza, con una gran boca por la cual se podían ver unas afiladas hileras de pequeños dientecitos. Un monstruo que nunca antes había visto Harry.

- ¡Aragorn! – grito Frodo

Aragorn manejaba la espada con fuerza, con ira. No dejaría que se llevasen a aquél que le traía esperanza a la Tierra Media aceptando una carga tan pesada. Uno, dos, tres tentáculos corto cuando al fin aquél que tenia preso a Frodo, fue separado de la bestia del lago.

Harry vio Frodo caer, directo a las enormes fauces del enorme animal. ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! Gritó tan fuerte como sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitieron, haciendo flotar al pequeño hobbit hasta su lado.

- ¡Legolas! – grito Boromir, pidiendo auxilio de las magníficas habilidades del elfo para detener unos momentos al animal

El príncipe del bosque oscuro no se hizo repetir una vez más la invitación, e inmediatamente después una flecha salía zumbando de su arco, para atravesar sin contratiempo alguno uno de los ojos de la bestia.

- ¡Dentro de la mina! – alguien gritó, mientras empujaban a los hobbits y a Ezellahen a través de la abertura en la montaña

Una vez adentro corrieron un poco más, pues la bestia se les venia encima, derribando de esta manera la entrada, y su salida de la eterna oscuridad de _Khazad Dûm_.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

La puerta de la habitación fue azotada con fuerza.

¿Cómo podía? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Sino fuera por que Dumbledore se lo había prohibido terminantemente, y bajo amenaza, ya se hubiera lanzado sobre el bastardo.

Un Remus Lupin encolerecido caminaba dentro de la habitación, girando cuando alcanzaba la pared para comenzar a caminar al contrario de ella, semejando una bestia enjaulada. Respiraba fuertemente, ocasionando que sus fosas nasales se contrajeran en cada inhalación y se expandieran en cada exhalación.

El profesor de pociones de Hogwarts y el hombre lobo habían tenido otra discusión, una de tantas, pues en los últimos siete días, desde la desaparición de Harry, se habían vuelto molestamente normales. Ambos adultos se habían peleado más veces en este corto tiempo que en lo que llevaban de conocerse, pues era bien sabido que el ex-profesor siempre había sido una persona amable y contraria a la violencia.

La discusión de esta mañana había comenzado al igual que las otras, con la mención de dos palabritas en la misma frase: _Harry_ y _Regres_. Pues el merodeador siempre expresaba sus ardientes deseos de volver a ver al joven que tanto cariño le tenía, fabricando frases que siempre comenzaban con un _Cuando Harry regresé..._. El profesor Snape cuyo carácter _amable_ y _optimista_ – nótese el sarcasmo – siempre se mostraba en las cenas o desayunos, pues debía de informar a los miembros de la _Orden del Fénix_ de sus averiguaciones, al parecer había llegado al límite de su _limitada_ paciencia – y con las conocidas ganas de arruinarle el día a sus _enemigos_ – hacía agrios comentarios que no hacían más que sacar de quicio a Lupin, quien se encontraba demasiado sensible por la perdida del joven Potter, su amigo Black, y por la cercanía de la Luna llena.

La primer discusión no había pasado de un simple intercambio de agresiones verbales. Pero la segunda fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pues esta había terminado con un Severus sorprendido y herido, pues el hombre lobo se había lanzado hacia él, con intenciones de desgarrarle la garganta – el lobo estaba a flor de piel en estos días – de no haber sido por Ojo loco Moddy, el asunto hubiese pasado de una leve herida en el cuello y una ceja partida - _Moony_ había decidido que un golpe no le caería nada mal al profesor. Esa misma noche el profesor Dumbledore habló con los dos, reprendiéndolos como si de dos estudiantes se tratasen. Aunque las agresiones verbales no cesaron – excepto cuando el director de Hogwarts estaba presenta – y es por esta razón que el hombre lobo tan solo sentía las ganas de saltar sobre el otro, que salía rápidamente de ahí, encerrándose en una de las innumerables habitaciones de la _Grimmauld Place_.

Cansado de caminar, y un poco más calmado, se dejo caer en la cama, haciéndolo de tal manera que su mano derecha golpeo la mesita de noche, sobre la cual descansaban unos anteojos.

Remus se sentó lentamente, tomando los lentes entre sus manos. Sonrió. Había llegado a la habitación de Harry sin proponérselo ¡Como tenía ganas de verle! Aunque fuese un momento, aunque fuese una fotografía del chico. Sus dorados ojos se dirigieron al frente. El baúl de Harry descansaba al pie de la cama. Hermione le había dicho que Harry tenía un pequeño álbum fotográfico donde había fotos de los padres del chico y unas cuantas que se habían tomado los tres.

Bajando de la cama e hincándose frente al baúl lo abrió lentamente. Con sumo cuidado. Seguro que a Harry no le importaría si tomaba prestado el pequeño álbum. Tanteando con su mano derecha, comenzó a buscar dentro del desordenado baúl, pero...

Una mueca de dolor apareció en sus labios a la vez que se llevaba rápidamente el herido dedo a los labios. Lamiendo la sangre que comenzaba a salir de la herida ¿Qué había sido eso? Tomando la lámpara y acercándola comenzó a buscar, con cuidado, dentro del baúl.

Un gemido de sorpresa salió de su boca... ahí, en el fondo del baúl, arrinconado y cubierto por los libros y la ropa, se encontraba un espejo que se le hacía muy, muy familiar.

Sacando el objeto con una solemnidad digna de un sacerdote, lo acercó a su rostro, observándolo atentamente ¡El espejo de Sirius! ... o el de James ¿por qué lo tenía Harry? Se rió por la estupidez de su pregunta, seguro que Sirius se lo había dado, pero ¿por qué estaba roto? Eso no importaba ahora, tal vez en un descuido el espejo se había golpeado, o el peso de los libros.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Comenzó a buscar los fragmentos del espejo. Lo llevaría a arreglar ¡Que sorpresa se llevaría Harry! Seguro que se pondría feliz, pues este espejo había sido de James, su padre, y de Sirius, su padrino.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Gandalf iba al frente como antes. Llevaba en la mano izquierda la vara centellante, que solo alcanzaba a iluminar el piso ante él; en la mano derecha esgrimía la espada Glamdring. Detrás de Gandalf iba Gimli, los ojos brillantes a la luz débil mientras volvía la cabeza a los lados. Detrás del enano caminaba Frodo, que había desenvainado la espada corta, Dardo. De las hojas de Dardo y Glamdring no venía ningún reflejo lo cual era auspicioso, pues habiendo sido forjadas por elfos en los días antiguos estas espadas brillaban con una luz fría si había algún orco cerca. Detrás de Frodo marchaba Sam, y luego Legolas, y los hobbits jóvenes, y Boromir. En la oscuridad de la retaguardia, grave y silencioso, caminaba Aragorn, junto con Harry, cuya varita había sido enfundada pues Gandalf no se quería arriesgar a tener más de un lucero por temor a no pasar inadvertidos en la oscuridad de Moria.

Luego del derrumbe, habían estado caminando, silenciosos, en la oscuridad de las minas, Gandalf al frente, acompañado de Gimli, pues el mago había dicho que nadie mejor para conocer la oscuridad de las cuevas que un enano. Sin embargo Gimli ayudaba poco a Mithrandir, pues este parecía recordar muy bien el camino dentro de Moria, solo de vez en cuando le pedía su consejo al enano, pero el que tenía la última palabra era el poderoso mago.

Se habían estado topando con fisuras y grietas en las paredes y el piso, y de cuando en cuando aparecía un abismo justo en frente de ellos. A medida que estos peligros eran más frecuentes la marcha se hacía más lenta. La fatiga los abrumaba, y sin embargo no tenían ganas de detenerse, pues lo único que realmente anhelaban era poder ver la luz del sol una vez más.

En su andar la noche les alcanzó dentro de las minas. Habían caminado durante horas, haciendo breves escalas, y Gandalf tropezó de pronto con el primer problema serio. Ante él se alzaba un arco amplio y oscuro que se abría en tres pasajes; todos iban en la misma dirección; pero el pasaje de la izquierda bajaba bruscamente, el de la derecha subía y el del medio parecía correr en línea recta, liso y llano, pero muy angosto.

- No tengo ningún recuerdo de este sitio – dijo Gandalf titubeando bajo el arco, sosteniendo la vara en alto, tratando de encontrar alguna marca o señal que le hiciese recordar – Estoy demasiado cansado para decidir – dijo meneando la cabeza – y supongo que también ustedes. Mejor que nos detengamos aquí por lo que queda de la noche

Los miembros de la comunidad asintieron sin titubear, pues realmente se sentían cansados. Y, agradeciendo el momento de descanso que se les otorgaba, cada quien se acomodo en un rincón, dispuestos a pescar el sueño.

Harry se recostó cerca de Aragorn, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su mentor quien no podía más que sentir orgullo de lo que Ezellahen había hecho hasta ahora. Confiaba y sabia que el muchacho le sorprendería todavía más antes del termino de esta aventura.

Gandalf se presentó voluntario para hacer la primera guardia, ya que, según sus palabras, no podría pegar el ojo, dándole vueltas al asunto del pasaje.

Justo cuando Harry había encontrado una cómoda posición, la profunda voz del mago gris le llamó. Aragorn tan solo le hizo una seña para que fuera con el mago, dándole un cálido apretón de seguridad en la mano.

El joven Potter encontró al viejo mago sentado sobre una piedra, con la alargada pipa entre los dedos, despidiendo columnas de un suave humo blanco.

- Dime Harry – dijo sin despegar los ojos de las tres puertas – este mago oscuro que tiene un extraño lazo contigo, cuando se mete en tus sueños ¿Te hace ver imágenes o solo habla contigo?

- Sí – dijo Harry después de tragar saliva – horribles pesadillas... acompañadas de su absurda plática

- Como lo pensé – dijo llevándose la pipa a los labios – últimamente ¿haz tenido sueños? ¿o algún tipo de conexión con este mago?

Harry medito un momento, tratando de recordar cuando había sido el último ataque de Voldemort, y para su sorpresa estas _visitas_ habían cesado a partir del día que le contó todo a Gandalf, en el país de Acebeda. Giro su sorprendido rostro hacia el mago. Este tan solo giró un momento para regalarle una sonrisa traviesa.

- Señor – digo abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez - ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- Al parecer mis viejos trucos aun funcionan ¿no crees? – Harry movió afirmativamente la cabeza – El poder de la mente, Harry, es muy poderoso ¡La mente preparada puede controlarlo todo! Siempre recuerda eso Ezellahen. Tú me pediste que te enseñará a cerrar la mente, a dominarla, pero no te das cuenta que ese es un poder que tu tienes. Yo podría _atacarte_, intentar leer tu mente, pero solo tu tienes el poder de controlar el acceso, eso es algo que nadie puede enseñarte, eso es algo que tienes que aprender por ti mismo.

- Pero – dijo un sorprendido Harry – eso es imposible, yo no puedo... yo no tengo el poder de cerrar mi mente. Aquél que quiere puede entrar en ella y convertirla en un desastre sin que yo pueda evitarlo – terminó con una triste sonrisa

- Eso no es verdad, Harry Potter – le digo el mago – sí que tienes poder sobre tu mente, y lo he visto – el joven mago de ojos verdes le miro sorprendido – el controlar la mente no solo es el poder de cerrarla Harry, es el poder de hacer otras innumerables cosas con ella – y luego agregó en un tono cómplice – ¿Recuerdas la vez que tu y yo peleamos? – el hijo de Prongs asintió avergonzado – ¿Recuerdas como tu vara llegó zumbando a tu mano, sin que tuvieras ningún otro medio por el cual disparar tu magia? – Harry no supo que contestar – _eso_ Harry, eso es el poder ejercido por la mente, dirigir tu magia sin necesidad de otro medio que tu cuerpo. Solo que en ese momento las emociones te dominaban, la ira, la decisión, el no dejarte vencer. Harry, si puedes tener un control sobre tus emociones, podrás lograr aquello que deseas hacer, llamándolas una a una conforme las necesites, encerrándolas cuando no deseas que los demás las vean.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, solo escuchando el agua que corría debajo de ellos y las gotas golpeando rítmicamente el piso.

- Yo te he dado la teoría – dijo Mithrandir – es tu decisión si deseas llevarla a la práctica

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Potter! Voldemort siseaba, mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas por la habitación, pasando revisión a sus mortifagos.

- ¡Lucius! – gritó colérico girando su cara de serpiente a la aristocrática del rubio de fríos ojos grises

- Mi señor – dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, mostrando un aplomo en una situación donde otros ya se habrían orinado del miedo

- ¿Qué haz averiguado del paradero de Potter? – siseó con odio contenido, escupiendo la última palabra. Ya sabia donde se encontraba el muchacho, pero quería desquitarse de esta furia y nadie mejor que el fuerte y arrogante Malfoy para aguantar los cruciatus que serpenteaban entre sus dedos

- Nada mi señor – dijo después de un momento, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabia venía

- ¡¿Nada?! – gritó empuñando su varita – ¡Entonces dime para que te sirven todas tus malditas influencias si no puedes servir correctamente a tu amo! ¡_CRUCIO_! – el rubio se retorció de dolor, muecas contorsionando el frío rostro

_Maldito Potter_ – pensaba Voldemort mientras castigaba a su ciervo – _así que ese mago te esta protegiendo de mí. Gandalf. Anciano entrometido. _

Desde la otra noche que no había podido hacer contacto con el niño Potter. Todos sus esfuerzos en romper la barrera que cubría al mocoso, fueron inútiles, fueron nada comparados con el poder de ese mago.

Quería saber ¡Quería saber si su plan de apoderarse del anillo había servido! Desde que planto la semilla en Harry, diciéndole que el anillo podría regresarle a Black, no había podido pasar un momento sin preguntarse si había funcionado correctamente y ahora el joven Potter era dueño de ese magnífico aro. Sabia que el niño, aunque le había dicho que no le creía, trataría de averiguarlo. La curiosidad siempre había sido uno de sus más grandes defectos, y cualidades. _ La curiosidad mató al gato, Harry _ pensó, esbozando una sonrisa maléfica.

Los gritos de Lucius lo regresaron al presente, haciendo que rompiera el hechizo antes de matar al rubio. Observó el estado en el que había dejado a Malfoy, retorciéndose como gusano en el suelo, con la blanca saliva escurriéndose por la comisura de sus labios hasta crear una desagradable charca en el suelo de mármol.

- ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! – los dos mastodontes dieron un paso al frente a la vez, como si de soldaditos entrenados se tratase – aléjenlo de mi presencia, llévenlo hasta la mansión de los Malfoy – dijo dándoles la espalda, dirigiéndose a su trono

Ya no vio si se hizo lo que había ordenado o no. Más les valía haber acatado su orden, sino querían chillar como ratas, se relamió el labio superior.

Necesitaba contactar al mago blanco, a Saruman. Pero tampoco podía hacerlo, Harry era su conexión a ese mundo, y sin poder entrar en él, no podía llegar a la Tierra Media.

Ya se las cobraría, y el niño se arrepentiría.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

La comunidad se encontraba en lo que una vez había sido la _Cámara de los Registros_, pero Harry pensaba que era la cámara de los horrores.

Cuerpos, que aunque ya desprovistos de la piel y tan solo semejaban esqueletos con armaduras, habían muerto en ella, viviendo horrores, atrapados en una cacería que no terminó sino hasta que el último de ellos exhalo su postremo aliento.

En el centro de la habitación, iluminada por un rayo de sol que se colaba dios sabia por donde, una tumba, con una inscripción que no había sido bien acogida por Gimli:

_ Balin hijo de Fundin _  
_ Señor de Moria _  


Una tumba.

El enano se encontraba arrodillado ante ella, derramando lagrimas, pues este había sido su primo.

- _Han tomado el puente y la segunda sala_ – se oyó la voz de Gandalf, que leía de un viejo libro llenó de tierra, un libro que uno de los esqueletos había tenido abrazado – _Hemos atrancado las puertas, pero no podremos sostenerlas por mucho. _ – los miembros de la comunidad se reenvían inquietos, observando a cada lado, atrás. Se sentían acechados debían salir cuanto antes de esa habitación – _La tierra tiembla. Tambores, tambores en los abismos. No podemos salir. Una sombra se mueve en la oscuridad. _ – Gandalf hizo una pausa, observándolo con aire sombrío – _No podemos salir. Están acercándose. _

Nadie hizo nada. La habitación se encontraba en silencio, excepto por las respiraciones de cada uno de ellos.

Un sonido, de algo cayendo, golpeándose contra la piedra, perturbo el silencio. La comunidad gira rápidamente la cabeza para localizar de donde venía. Pippin. Pippin, al parecer, había vuelto a caer presa de la curiosidad, y ahora un esqueleto con armadura comenzaba a caer, arrastrando consigo una cadena atada a un bote.

El ruido parecía resonar hasta en el último de los rincones de _Khazad Dûm_. _Bum, bum_. La comunidad estaba expectante, cada uno con sus miedos. Harry deseaba que el ruido terminará rápido, pues, con cada golpe sentía que una mano le presionaba el corazón, deseando que nada hubiera sido perturbado.

Un último golpe sordo. Esperaron unos momentos. Había terminado. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios de algunos.

- Tonto Tuk – exclamo molesto Gandalf a la vez que cerraba el libro – tirate la próxima vez y líbranos de tu estupidez – Gandalf le arrebato el sombrero y el bastón, colocándoselos pero...

_Tum, tum, tum_. Tambores resonaron en la oscuridad de Moria, sacudiendo las paredes, haciendo estremecer a la piedra misma. _Tum, tum, tum_. Una vez más, pero ahora seguidos de gritos, risas insanas que parecían acercarse rápidamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Orcos! – gritó Legolas

- No podemos salir – dijo Gimli

- ¡Rápido! ¡Cierren las puertas! – gritó Aragorn. Y tanto él como Boromir corrieron por la que habían entrado, siendo el último recibido con una flechas que logro salvar por milímetros

Cerraron con fuerza y rápidamente las puertas. Atracándola con las viejas hachas que yacían olvidadas en el piso.

- Tienen un troll de la cavernas – dijo Boromir, como si se tratase de la cosa más natural del mundo

Legolas y Gimli se apresuraron a la segunda puerta de la habitación, la puerta del Este. A punto estaban de cerrarla cuando Gandalf les gritó que no la cerrarán, que podrían escapar por ahí.

- Aquí estamos, encerrados como ellos antes. Pero entonces yo no estaba aquí – dijo a la vez que desenfundaba la alargada espada, cuya hoja emitía una fría luz

- Haremos que le teman a la Cámara de los Registros – exclamó Aragorn desenvainando su espada, al igual que habían hecho Boromir y Harry. Legolas había preparado su arco, apuntándola hacia la puerta que ahora estaba siendo atacada por los orcos.

- Déjenlos entrar – exclamó Gimli, posicionándose arriba de la tumba de Balin – hay un enano en Moria que todavía respira – girando la mortal hacha

Los hobbits se encontraban detrás de Gandalf, con las cortas espadas en mano, cada uno de ellos sudando en frío.

¡Su primera batalla real! Bueno, no que no hubiera tenido antes otra, siendo el niño-que-vivió los innumerables encuentros con Voldemort o sus sirvientes venían con el título, pero esta era su primer gran batalla en la Tierra Media, al lado de sus nuevos amigos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a los orcos que se peleaban por entrar en la habitación y acabar con los invasores.

Harry observo la mortal habilidad de Legolas, sin perder un solo blanco y atravesando la garganta de dos con una sola flecha. Aragorn se había lanzado a la batalla dando un gritó de guerra, haciendo zumbar la espada en el aire, cortando las cabezas de sus enemigos. Boromir había gritado _¡Gondor!_ cuando comenzó a esgrimir su espada y Harry se dio cuenta de la habilidad que tenía, dando certeros golpes con la hoja afilada y cubriendo ataques con el enorme escudo. Gandalf era otro asunto, agitando la alargada vara y la espada tan bien que no parecía un hombre viejo, sino un guerrero consumado. Los hobbits habían abierto su pelea con el grito de _¡Por la Comarca!_ lanzándose a los adversarios que se habían abalanzado hacia ellos por verlos pequeños, pero que sorpresa se llevaron, los hobbits atacaban juntos, cuidándose unos a otros.

Las observaciones de Harry fueron cortadas por que dos orcos se acercaron a él, haciendo movimientos absurdos para asustar al más joven de los viajeros. Harry, con todo el aplomo que te dan las batallas desde los once años, cogió su espada y con un movimiento limpio le corto la cabeza al orco, viendo salir un chorro de sangre negra por un de las venas que habían sido trozadas. El segundo orco se abalanzo furioso a Harry, esgrimiendo unas cimitarras con la hoja sucia pero afilada. Harry cubrió los ataques, ambas manos tomando fuertemente la espada, dando golpes que habían asestado en el cuerpo del orco, sin embargo uno de ellos debía de ganar, pues la batalla continuaba. Harry le corto un brazo y después le atravesó el corazón con una estocada.

Unos pasos de pies pesados resonaron en el corredor, y por la puerta entró un orco, jalando un enorme monstruo.

- ¡Troll! – había gritado Pippin, y de no haber sido por este grito que él, Harry, nunca se abría enterado que eso era un troll. Era tan distinto al que él había conocido. Un rugido salió de la garganta del animal. Ni tan distinto.

El troll se dirigió sin más preámbulo a Gimli, atacándolo con un enorme mazo que llevaba en las manos. El enano tuvo que saltar de la tumba, pues este había sido dirigido hacia allí. Gimli terminó en el piso y la tumba de su primo destrozada. Pero ahí no terminaba, el troll continuó con sus brutales ataques hacia el enano, que hacia hasta lo imposible por salir del rango de ese monstruo.

- ¡_Lumos Solarum_! – una brillante luz dejo momentáneamente ciego al enorme troll, y Gimli pudo levantarse al fin, agradeciendo a Ezellahen con una asentimiento de cabeza

La pelea con los orcos siguió, olvidando, por no estar en modo ataque, al troll.

Harry se movía con rapidez y agilidad. Bloqueando y atacando sin que nada lo perturbará. Excitado por la emoción de la batalla. Todo iba bien hasta que... el troll, que había recuperado la vista, atravesó a Frodo con una lanza, retorciéndola un poco con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Harry detuvo un momento sus movimientos, no sabia que hacer ¡Frodo muerto! La ira le consumía, una cólera ardiente le inflamaba el corazón. Lanzándose a la batalla contra el troll, al igual que los demás miembros.

Merry y Pippin se habían lanzado a la espalda del troll, encajando con fuerza las puntas de sus espadas. El troll se revolvió, tratando de alejarlos de su cuerpo. Cogió el pie de Merry, y lo hubiese golpeado con el mazo pero Gimli llegó golpeándolo con el hacha. Harry le ayudó, golpeando donde pudiera a la enorme bestia que parecía apunto de caer. Legolas le apuntaba con el arco, buscando un punto sensible, el lugar perfecto para ser atravesado, y entonces lo vio. Pippin, quien seguía sobre el troll, le había encajado la espada en la nuca, haciendo que el troll moviera la cabeza hacia arriba, exponiendo su cuello. Legolas soltó la flecha que atravesó de lado a lado la cabeza del animal. Unos segundos después yacía en el suelo, muerto.

Había llegado el momento. Aragorn se acercó al cuerpo de Frodo que yacía bocabajo entre las piedras, cuando...

- Estoy bien, no estoy herido – dijo Frodo, levantándose por sus propias fuerzas, como un muerto resucitado

Todos le miraron con sorpresa, y unas inmensas ganas de comenzar a saltar de alegría.

- Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Aragorn – esa estocada hubiese matado a un oso salvaje

- Creo que hay en ti, mi querido hobbit, más de lo que se advierte a simple vista – dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa paternal

Frodo abrió un poco su camisa, revelando un cota de malla, con aros que brillaban como la plata.

- _Mithrill_ - exclamó Gimli, pero no pudieron seguir pues las voces y risas de los orcos se acercaban de nuevo

- Al puente de _Khazad Dûm_ - dijo Gandalf, observando la puerta que no había sido atrancada

Los miembros de la comunidad comenzaron a correr hacia ella, saliendo a una enorme cámara. Corrían, tratando de alcanzar un puerta que se veía a lo lejos. Los orcos los rodeaban, hasta que llegó un punto donde ya no podían avanzar más. Estaban rodeados.

Harry desenvaino su varita mágica, listo para usarla de ser necesario. Los orcos los miraban con esos horribles ojos, y las risas inundaban el lugar, pero... un rugido salió de la oscuridad, y a lo lejos, unas reflejos naranjas danzaban en la pared. Los orcos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, con esa horrible lengua que muy pocos entendían.

No sabían que había sido pero lo cierto es que todos sus enemigos huyeron despavoridos, escondiéndose en los agujeros por donde antes habían salido.

- ¿Qué es esta nueva diablura? – preguntó seriamente Boromir

Hubo un silencio durante el cual Gandalf consideró la respuesta.

- Un _Balrog de Morgoth_ - dijo con un semblante serio. Harry no sabia de que hablaba, pero por las expresiones en las caras de todos supuso que no era nada bueno – ¡Corran!

Así lo hicieron. Con el camino libre de los orcos llegaron pronto a una puerta que daba a unas escaleras. Boromir estuvo a punto de caer, pero Legolas le salvó.

- Guíalos Aragorn – dijo Gandalf – el puente esta cerca – Aragorn se acercó para ayudarlo pero fue inmediatamente lanzado, y Gandalf dijo con furia – ¡Haz como te digo! Aquí ya no sirven las espadas ¡Adelante!

Continuaron escaleras abajo, con Gandalf en la retaguardia pues los cuidaba de algo, del _balrog_.

Bajaron las escaleras, pero se encontraron con que un abismo les impedía continuar bajando. Legolas saltó primero, invitando a Gandalf que lo hiciera. Así lo hizo. Una lluvia de flechas les caía encima. Legolas se detuvo en su ayuda para disparar el arco, pero por muy mortales que fueran sus habilidades, eran demasiados los adversarios que les disparaban. Harry saltó por cuenta propia, y enfundando la espada y empuñando su vara, gritó ¡_Protego_! Un escudo invisible se interpuso entre los orcos y la comunidad, haciendo que las flechas rebotarán y que les fuera imposible alcanzarlos. Así los demás continuaron saltando el abismo, pero cuando Boromir salto, abrazando a Merry y Pippin, una parte de la escalera se trozo, cayendo en el abismo. Aragorn lanzó a Sam quien fue atrapado por Legolas. Harry tan solo podía mirar, pues debía mantener el escudo. Llegó el turno de Gimli, pero este se negó rotundamente a que lo lanzaran "Nadie lanza a un enano" había dicho y salto por sus propias fuerzas, teniendo que ser jalado por su barba sino hubiera caído al precipicio. Pero otra buena parte de la escalera cayo, dejando del otro a Frodo y Aragorn.

Cuando Harry giró el rostro para ver que ocurría, vio como la parte de escalera donde se encontraban Frodo y Aragorn, se balanceaba, amenazando con caer con ellos sobre ella. El joven montaraz vio esto con temor y, dejando el escudo de lado, apunto la vara hacia sus amigos, pero ¿a cuál ayudar? No podía hacer levitar a ambos, solo a uno a la vez, y si quitaba el peso de un cuerpo seguro que la escalera se venía abajo más rápido. Se encontraba en esta indecisión, cuando Aragorn hizo acopio de todo su ingenio y empujaron a la escalera hacia ellos con el peso de sus cuerpos, logrando de esta manera llegar sanos y salvos al otro lado.

Hecho esto, comenzaron a correr por el angosto y peligroso puente de _Khazad Dûm_, pero Gandalf se detuvo en medio de él, empuñando espada y vara. De las sombras, una enorme figura que exhalaba fuego y sombras se acercó al mago.

- ¡No pasarás! – gritó – soy el protector del fuego sagrado, portador de la llama de Arnor ¡El fuego oscuro no te protegerá! ¡Fuego de Urûm! – la bestia le atacó con una enorme espada hecha de fuego y sombras – ¡Tú no pasarás! – grito estentoreamente dando un fuerte golpe con la vara sobre el puente, derribando de esta manera parte de él, la parte donde la bestia se encontraba parada.

Gandalf se giró satisfecho consigo mismo. Lo siguiente paso demasiado rápido. Un látigo se ataba a uno de los pies de Gandalf. Una fuerte punzada en la cicatriz de Harry.

- ¡Huyan insensatos! – fueron las últimas palabras de Gandalf, pero que Harry ya no escucho, pues se perdió en la oscuridad, una dolorosa oscuridad.

Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en los labios de Harry, y unos ojos rojos vieron caer a Mithrandir a través de la oscuridad del abismo.

_Al fin._

* * *

** GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO EL FIC [Aoi: aunque sea por lastima - limando sus arruinadas uñas Circe: Oo ¿donde andabas? Aoi: por ahí... Kami: snif snif Circe: Oo ¿y tu que tienes? Kami: .... buuuuuu]**  
_"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	11. Lothlórien de las Ilusiones

** Agente de negro: confiesa sabandija - apuntandole con una linterna **   
** Circe: ToT ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Yo no cobró nada! ¡NADA ES MÍO! ¡NADA!**  
** Agente de negro: eso ya lo escuche ¡confiesa de quienes son!**  
** Circe: ¡No son míos! ¡No lo son! ¡Son de ROWLING y de TOLKIEN! ¡bua!**  
** Agente de negro: esta bien, te creo - le regresá su bolsa de chocolates - pero recuerda que - pausa para meterle drama - te estaremos vigilando - sale de la habitación de Circe **  
  
** Allison Black:** ¿Qué onda? 'che niña tu vas a poder ir a la premier de Harry Potter 3 mientras yo me aburró al por mayor ... ya que UU es mi destino ser desdichada XDD pero bueno, dejando de la lado temas tristes ;-) ahí luego me cuentas que tal estuvo la película, y dime ¿qué tal con tu fic? ¿ya lo publicaste? ¿o tadavía sigue en pie que yo lo ponga en mi perfil? :-P OK Gracias por el review y, ejem, no te preocupes creo que lo que menos queremos (todas) es que Legolas se quedé con un enano Oo ¡imagínate! Nos vemos. Te cuida, te bañas y me extrañas pedaza XDDD   
** Lily Potter:** Er, lo siento señora Potter, pero no me llego la indirecta [QUIERO MAS!! QUIERO MAS!! QUIERO MAS!! QUIERO MAS!!] XDDD Me alegra que te haya gustado el final, se me ocurrió un día y ya no lo podía soltar XDDD Er, no, no estoy muerta, o al menos eso creo . ;-) Espero que te guste el capítulo y el final de este. Nos vemos.   
** Lucumbus:** HI!! ¿Estresante? . ¿Tu crees? Pues no se si alegrarme o no por eso . pero bueno :-P ¡Exacto! Sin Gandalf que le este protegiendo la mente Voldemort a echo de las suyas muajajaja aunque no se podría decir que tiene mucho protagonismo en esto Oo Pobre, espero que no venga y me aviente la maldición. Bueno, bueno, ya basta de eso, mejor te dejo para que vayas y te leas el capi y me digas que tal estuvo ;-P nos vemos.   
** KAMI:** Hello XDDD Si, ya creo que casi lloras en esa parte, fue un momento enternecedor y nos esperan más cuando llegue Sirius – que no falta mucho – y pues, no lo se, a lo mejor pongo alguna escenita cof cof cof atsui cof cof para que las niñas se deleiten la pupila XDDD Nos vemos y sigue leyendo XD   
** Dorian-Crow:** ¿Qué tal? XDDD En este capitulo se ve con quien se queda Harry. Me obstine en no publicarlo hasta terminar el primer libro Oo lo que me costo mucho, este capitulo ha sido uno de los más difíciles de redactar... yyy ¡por que tu lo pediste! :P Aquí Gollum hace su aparición, bueno, no mucha, pero ya Harry se entera de que la criatura vive y respira el mismo aire que él XDD Te agradezco mucho el review y las palabras de apoyo :P Nos vemos y te cuidas   
** lily evans 1:** XDDD ¿No crees que estoy muy grande para esto? Me alegra que opines Oo mi madre me lo dice tres veces por día XDDD U Pues ni tan lucha épica, ya verás, espero que te guste el capi .. una pesadilla escribirlo ¡¡Estaba bloqueda!! XDD Gracias por las palabras de apoyo. Nos vemos :P   
** Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta:** Er.... ¡¡POR FAVOR!! ¡NO DESTRUYAS EL PLANETA! U Luego ¿dónde voy a vivir? ¿Qué pasará con Harry? Y, er, recuerda que tu querido abuelo se murió un par de veces protegiéndolo U Er, aquí le traigo el capítulo, recién salido del horno y espero que le gusten los merodeadores por que agregué un poco :P. See ya.   
**Nita:** ... er, er, creo que me atrase – Circe checa reloj – tres semanas desde la última vez que publique, er, U sorry, espero no te moleste, ok? Nos vemos y gracias por el review   
** CERES:** GRACIAS :P Espero que también te guste este capitulo Oo que me costo un ojo de la cara XDDD no me quería salir como yo quería y era borra que borra que borra, pero al fin esta aquí. Nos vemos y espero que te guste :P   
  
**Nelly Esp:** WAW Que bien me alegra mucho, muchisimo que te haya gustado [Aoi: yo se que le dices que te gusta por lastima] y si, las habilidades de Harry irán aumentando, pero eso será poco a poco, y bueno, jejeje, en este capítulo hay varias sorpresas Espero que te guste el capitulo :P Nos vemos y gracias por el review   
** TT ¡BUUUUUU! ¡Me ataco un caballo de Troya! [Circe: U hablando de la película] snif snif TT un virús se había metido en mi computadora y temía por mis archivos, mi música y... ¡lo que llevaba del capítulo 11! TT Fue un suplicio, pero ya estoy aquí, una vez más entre ustedes TT Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 10 y como se dieron cuenta estaba bastante más largo algo de lo que me siento orgullosa Por cierto, les debo mencionar algo que debí haber puesto en el otro capítulo y eso es el hecho de que ahora subiré los capítulos cada dos semanas [Aoi: no se para que te molestas en decirles - pintando sus cortas uñas con esmalte con ajo... - de todas formas terminas publicando cada dos MESES Circe: ¬¬ tu callate]. Pero bueno, dejando de lado las noticias, er ¿tristes? Oo Vayamos al capitulo Oo uno que me ha costado un INMENSO trabajo escribir por lo anteriormente dicho y Oo por que tenía muchas dudas en varias partes, pero - suspiro - lo termine [Circe: espero que decentemente Kami: lo hiciste bien ] y aquí esta **   
**Tiempo:** Al final del capítulo: **Tierra Media** 150 días **Inglaterra** 10 días

* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 11 **  
** Lothlórien de las Ilusiones **

* * *

¿Qué ha pasado?

¿Dónde estaba?

Una gran oscuridad invadía el lugar. Una dolorosa y terrible oscuridad que parecía querer consumirlo todo, destruyendo la efímera cantidad de luz que tuviese el descaro de atravesarla, de retarla.

El dolor era amenazador, devorando lentamente cada nervio que poblaba su cuerpo. Cada parte de él gritaba, contrayéndose, buscando la manera de escapar del sufrimiento. La cicatriz le ardía como si se la hubiesen abierto una vez más, partiéndolo en dos el cráneo de un hachazo y después de retirar el arma agresora le hubiesen rociado ácido y éste se carcomiera lentamente la rozada carne, llegando a su cerebro, quemándolo remisamente, fundiendo cada nervio que se encontraba en su cabeza y haciéndolos temblar de dolor.

Pero de su boca no salía grito alguno, gemido alguno. Su cuerpo se encontraba en estado de sopor, demasiado cansado para si quiere responder a esa lenta y angustiante tortura. Dentro de un letargo que hacía imposible el mínimo movimiento.

Sentía, a pesar de la fatiga que invadía su cuerpo, la presión que era ejercida sobre éste, como si algo le envolviera, como un puño cerrándose fuertemente en él, presionando, sofocando. Podía sentir la textura de ese algo que le presionaba, que recorría de extremo a extremo su organismo, moviéndose suavemente, respirando. La humedad de esa piel, fría, lisa, cubierta de una especie de líquido viscoso que se adhería a sus brazos, a su cara, a su ropa.

Comenzó a abrir lenta, lánguidamente los verdes ojos, tratando de enfocarlos, pues a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver a través de ella; atravesar como dos dagas de jade la negrura del escenario.

Pronto se dio cuenta de su situación. Intento gritar, demostrar de alguna manera que seguía vivo, que su cuerpo no era carroña para que esos dos animales saciarán su apetito, pero... estaba demasiado, letalmente cansado para hacerlo y no le importaba que dos serpientes gigantes, viscosas, se envolvieran entorno a él, rodeándolo con su frío y liso cuerpo. Ni que sus ásperas y húmedas lenguas le acariciasen el rostro, manteniéndolo despierto pero en un estado de somnolencia.

_ Bienvenido, Harry_ siseó una voz dentro de su cabeza _veo que al fin el bello durmiente ha despertado por el beso de sus dos princesas_ una suave y fría risa, desprovista de vida, de esperanza _imagino que ya haz de saber que esta pasando_ hubo un silencio, durante el cual el Lord Oscuro espero la respuesta del joven, pero él estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar, dejándose llevar por ese abrazo mortal _posesión, Harry, he posesionado tu cuerpo, y ahora camino detrás de tus nuevos amigos_ a la pronunciación de estas palabras, el joven Potter dio un respingo, como si le hubiesen inyectado energía, agitándose, tratando de salir de su prisión _no te preocupes, no te haz perdido de mucho, digamos que solo he decido ver el nuevo mundo, conocerlo y observar a tus compañeros de viaje_

- ¡Alejate de ellos! – logró, al fin, exclamar, y con esto avivar el dolor, como un fuego que se apaga al cual le han echado unos cuantos leños para que ardiese más profusamente, arrancando un grito de dolor de los labios del joven prisionero

_No, no lo creo_ siseó Voldemort, riendo por el placer de escuchar y sentir como el joven se retorcía del dolor _Este cuerpo me gusta, este joven cuerpo y el poder que hay dentro de él me gusta_ rió una vez más, los gemidos de dolor del joven eran música para sus oídos _ha aguantado una batalla, una huida, y una larga caminata y aún no me ha pedido descanso. Puedo sentir los músculos de las piernas, de los brazos, el peso de tu espada golpeando tus caderas_ hizo una pausa, saboreando el momento _la textura de tu varita_ Harry se agitó, removiéndose sin importarle el dolor que esto le trajera a su agotado cuerpo, tratando de arañar a las serpientes que ahora comenzaban a amenazarle con largos colmillos de los cuales goteaba un líquido cristalino, incoloro, pero tan mortal como cualquier veneno.

Necesitaba buscar ayuda ¡Necesitaba prevenir a la comunidad!

En un desesperado intento el niño-que-vivió se concentró, enfocándose en su enemigo, y de esta manera logro una milagrosa unión con Voldemort, viendo lo que él, sintiendo lo que él.

Sus verdes ojos buscaron, moviéndose velozmente, su mente estaba confundida, no sabía donde se encontraba; de algo estaba seguro, las minas se encontraban muy por detrás de ellos. Busco desesperado, pues Voldemort comenzaba a ganar el dominio completo del cuerpo, en una pelea de voluntades donde él las llevaba todas de perder pues no tenía suficiente control sobre su agotada mente. Justo en el momento que perdía el control, sus ojos se depositaron sobre la figura de Aragorn, que caminaba a la cabeza de la compañía, guiándolos.

Grave error.

_¡Ah!_ exclamó la sombra de Tom Riddle _con que ese es Aragorn, tu segundo, o debería decir, tu tercer padre_

- ¡No le toques! ¡No te atrevas a dañarle! ¡¡Voldemort!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrándose la garganta, soportando el dolor que le atacaba

_No te preocupes, Harry, muy pronto no sentirás su perdida, pues te reunirás con él... en el otro mundo **Avada**_

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

- Tardare mínimo un día en repararlo – dijo un hombre con unos cabellos semejantes a la plata y una arrugada cara sobre la cual descansaban un par de perspicaces y cansados ojos verde agua – es un espejo mágico y repararlo será un dolor en el...

- No importa – le interrumpió un sonriente Remus – no esperaba que se reparará rápidamente ¿cuándo me dijo que podría pasar a recogerlo?

- Esperó que mañana – dijo observando un viejo reloj de bolsillo – a las 3 de la tarde ya se lo pueda tener listo

- Esta bien, vendré de todas maneras. Muchas gracias – dijo mientras tomaba el picaporte y abría la puerta, haciendo sonar una campanilla que colgaba arriba de ella

Cuando salió, una brisa otoñal le pego en la cara, despeinándole los cabellos, jugando con ellos. Posó los dorados ojos en el nublado cielo. Estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en llover, el cielo se lo decía, el viento corría cargando el olor del agua.

- ¡Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado irrumpe Azkaban! ¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Mortífagos escapan de sus celdas! ¡El Ministro enfrenta juicio por ineptitud! – gritaba un muchacho que cargaba una pila del diario mágico

- ¡Eh! ¡Muchacho! – gritó Remus ganando de esta manera la atención del jovenzuelo – dame uno – dijo mientras le entregaba siete knuts [Circe: ya se que el diario cuesta 5 knuts, pero incluso Remus puede darse el lujo de dar un pequeña propina]

- Gracias, señor – dijo antes de retirarse y continuar con su cantaleta que se escuchaba por todo el callejón Diagon

Remus lo vio alejarse y después dirigió sus ojos a la página principal del diario, donde se encontraba una enorme fotografía de la prisión de Azkaban y se podía ver a Kingsley ordenando a otros aurores.

**_

Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado irrumpe Azkaban 

_**

_

En la madrugada del día de hoy Quien-Ustedes-Saben irrumpió personalmente en Azkaban, liberando de esta manera a los mortífagos que habían sido apresados el día en que el ministro Cornelius Fudge había informado al mundo mágico del regresó de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. 

_

_

"No nos explicamos por que lo ha hecho, después de fallar su atentado contra el ministerio debería estar furioso con ellos" informó el auror Kingsley que se encuentra en la prisión mágica junto con un grupo de aurores. Se cree que el ministerio... 

_

¡¿Cuando tenía pensado Snape informarles de este nuevo acontecimiento?! Remus, molesto de que los lame-botas de Voldemort hayan sido liberados maldijo, ganándose la desaprobadora mirada de una anciana que vendía flores en un puesto al lado del licántropo. Remus le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y deteniendo la lectura de ese artículo, pasó al siguiente, donde se mencionaba la situación del ministro de magia.

_

** Cornelius Fudge ¿Culpable o Inocente? **

_

_

Horas después de ocurrido el incidente en la prisión de Azkaban la Confederación Internacional de Magos informó que el ministro ingles Cornelius Fudge será juzgado por la ineptitud que ha demostrado en el desempeño de su cargo, enfrentando sanción y una posible suspensión permanente del cargo. Los miembros de la CIM informaron a este reportero del Profeta que ya tienen en mente unos posibles candidatos que desempeñaran el papel de ministro con mayor orgullo y dignidad, actuando conforme la situación presente lo amerita. 

_

_

De momento, El Profeta no ha podido conseguir una entrevista con el señor Fudge, actual ministro, pues se ha negado rotundamente en dar su versión de los hechos y ha prohibido la entrada de los periodistas a las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia. Mientras tanto, Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot ha... 

_

El hombre lobo cortó en ese momento su lectura. Sabía que cualquier cosa que Albus hubiese dicho a los medios se los diría, aumentado, en la junta de mañana. Además de que no se sentía con ganas de continuar leyendo. Estaba demasiado cansado. Era 28 de Agosto y esa noche había luna llena. Personalmente no hubiese salido, pero necesitaba llevar a reparar ese espejo, Harry podría volver en cualquier momento y deseaba darle esa sorpresa.

Remus Lupin comenzó a caminar a través del bullicioso callejón Diagon, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de la amenaza de Voldemort se podían ver corriendo a jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts, tratando de hacer sus compras de último minuto. Sonrió recordando su tiempo de estudiante y cuando los merodeadores se reunían para suplirse con las nuevas invenciones en bromas, er, con los libros de la escuela.

Justo en ese momento pasaba al lado de _Scribbulus Everchanging Inks_ [Circe: un lugar donde venden plumas, tinta, rollos... U no sé como se escribe en español, es que me he leído los libros en ingles] de donde salía un grupo de amigos, jugando. Rió al recordar una situación parecida pero donde los merodeadores eran los protagonistas. Esa vez Wormtail no había podido ir con ellos, pues él y su familia se encontraban en España. Los merodeadores ya habían terminado todas sus compras, solo les faltaba suplirse de pergaminos y de botes de tinta. Los chicos iban saliendo de esa misma tienda cuando Sirius tropezó, llevándose en el progreso a James quien había derramado, _accidentalmente_, su pomo de tinta sobre el cabello de Padfoot ¡Sirius se había vengado bañándolo con una malteada de chocolate! Y James no había parado de perseguirlo por todo el callejón tratando de vengarse por ello. Mientras que él, Remus, había tenido que cargar con todos los paquetes y bolsas de las compras, tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos, que corrían haciendo medio desbarajuste en el callejón, y él teniendo que regalar sonrisas nerviosas a todos los que sufrían por la diversión de sus amigos, quienes solo pensaban en disfrutar de la vida, sin importar a quienes se llevaban por delante. Recordó, con pesar fingido, que los había alcanzado en un pequeño callejoncito, llegando con todos los paquetes y sin poder ver bien por donde iba por que le cubrían toda la cara.

_ - Moony, Moony, Moony – dijo en una cantaleta la voz de Sirius – ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? _

_ - Mi muy estimado señor Padfoot, tiene usted toda la razón – exclamó James – nosotros, llenos de tinta y de chocolate, hemos arruinada nuestra galanura. Sería tan amable de explicarnos, doctor Moony ¿Cómo hemos de impresionar a las féminas que se crucen por nuestro camino el día de hoy? _

_ - Claro, no que estemos total y completamente arruinados – dijo Sirius – pero se me hace de mal gusto que usted continué inmaculado _

_ Un joven Remus asomaba la cabeza por entre la pila de paquetes que amenazaba con desparramarse por todo el suelo. Y con miedo se dio cuenta que sus dos amigos tenían una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, la sonrisa que se los curveaba cada vez que cometerían alguna diablura en contra de los inocentes estudiantes de Hogwarts. _

_ - Er ¿chicos? – susurró el joven Lupin, regalándoles su tímida sonrisa que traía a gran parte de la población femenina de Hogwarts a sus pies – ¿Padfoot? ¿Prongs? – vio con cierto recelo como comenzaban a acercársele, ambos con las manos escondidas en sus espaldas – ¿Qué están tramando? _

_ - Es por soliradi, soridadi – trataba de decir Padfoot _

_ - ¿Solidaridad? – preguntó inocentemente Remus mientras caminaba hacia atrás, alejándose de sus dos peligrosos amigos _

_ - ¡Eso! – exclamó Sirius - ¡Solidaridad! _

_ - Te aseguramos que no dolerá nada, nadita – dijo James, quien se había colado detrás del pobre licántropo, elevando algo justo arriba de la cabeza de Lupin _

_ - ¡Wow! ¿No es esa Lily Evans? – gritó Remus mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza _

_ - ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – preguntó un apurado James, olvidando lo que tenía que hacer y tratando de limpiar un poco su rostro _

_ Remus tomo esta oportunidad y lanzó la pila de paquetes a Sirius, para después echarse a correr por el callejón, tratando de salvarse de las travesuras de sus amigos._

_ - ¡James! – gritó un exasperado Sirius mientras se levantaba – ¡Eres un tonto! Te ha engañado con ese truco como si fueras un bebé _

_ - Pero, pero... – Prongs hizo un pucherito, como si alguien le acabará de quitar su golosina favorita _

_ Remus mientras tanto se había escondido detrás de un puesto donde vendían flores, y soltó un gran suspiro, pues acababa de escapar de esos dos lunáticos que tenía por amigos. O eso creyó. _

_ - Ou, Moony – dijo la voz de James – me has herido en lo más profundo – exclamó llevándose una mano al corazón en un gesto de dolor totalmente fingido _

_ Antes de que Remus pudiera reanudar su alocada carrera, se encontró atado de piernas y manos. _

_ - Es por solidaridad, mi estimado doctor Moony – un asustado Remus vio como sus dos amigos se acercaban a él, y hubiese jurado que les podía ver un par de cuernos a cada uno y una colilla arrastrándose por detrás _

_ Minutos después, tres jóvenes caminaban por el callejón Diagon, cargando paquetes y bolsas, dos de ellos portando enormes sonrisas en los labios, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de uno de cabellos claros y extraños ojos dorados que se encontraba en medio de los dos. James bañado en chocolate, Sirius con tinta roja sobre su cabello y el pobre de Remus con los cabellos claros bañados en tinta negra y la siempre inmaculado túnica llena de chocolate. Sonrió. Al menos era su sabor favorito. _

Tomo, maquinalmente, un pergamino que le había dado un joven auror. Lo elevo a la altura de sus ojos, sin detener ni un solo momento su caminar. _Defiéndase y defienda su casa de los atacantes_. Desde que se había hecho publico el regreso de Voldemort, se podía ver a jóvenes aurores entregando pergaminos donde venía como se podía defender uno de los mortífagos. También, desde el ataque al callejón Diagon, la seguridad se había incrementado, y ahora mismo se podían ver aurores patrullándolo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Profesor Lupin! – gritó una joven voz

El licántropo se giró hacia la fuente de esa voz y pudo ver a Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna sentados en una mesa de afuera de la heladería _Florean Fortescue_, todos y cada uno de ellos devorando un delicioso helado de ese lugar.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? – dijo acercándose a ellos

- Muy bien profesor – respondió Neville, quien se encontraba muy feliz de ver otra vez al amable profesor Lupi, sin importarle en lo mínimo que fuera un hombre lobo. Si su abuela confiaba en él quería decir que era de fiar.

- Sí – dijo Luna Lovegood – tan solo divirtiéndonos con Ron y Hermione – Remus la miro confundido, pero una risa pícara capto su atención

- Nos hemos enterado que a mi hermano ya la echaron el lazo – logró decir Ginny entre sus risas juguetonas

- ¿En serio? – exclamó el licántropo – ¡Felicidades por eso! – dijo a una turbada Hermione y aun sonrojado, hasta las orejas, Ron – Seguro que Harry se alegrará mucho cuando se enter

- ¿Harry? ¿Quiere decir que no sabe? – preguntó tímidamente Neville, y entonces el hombre lobo se dio cuenta de su error al mencionar al joven Potter ¡Se suponía que ellos no estaban enterados de su desaparición! Ahora que pensaba en eso ¿Cómo le haría Albus? ¿Qué le diría a la comunidad mágica? "Siento informarles que Harry Potter el niño-que-vivió esta desaparecido ¡se ha esfumado justo delante de mis ojos!" Si claro, como no ¡El mundo mágico entraría en caos! Harry, el héroe que había logrado derrotar al Lord Oscuro, desaparecido, mientras este se encontraba vivito y creando terror

- Profesor – habló Luna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Por qué no ha venido también al callejón Diagon?

Remus observó con gravedad a Neville y Luna, intercambiando preocupadas miradas con Ron y Hermione. Después de un rato los dos mejores amigos del joven Potter asintieron con la cabeza. Neville y Luna merecían saber, habían estado con ellos en la pelea del departamento de los misterios, deberían decirles a estos dos, parecía que eran del círculo más cercano a Harry, y... tarde o temprano la noticia ocuparía los diarios mágicos del mundo entero.

- Chicos, tenemos que hablar – dijo regalándoles una seria mirada – pero no aqu

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Aragorn caminaba al frente de la compañía, guiándolos a paso vivo al bosque que se extendía a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de ellos, guiándolos al dorado bosque de _Lothlórien_.

Los miembros de la comunidad avanzaban justo detrás del montaraz, ansiosos por alejarse de _Khazad-Dûm_, cuya salida era como un enorme agujero que respiraba oscuridad, terror... muerte... amenazando con tragarlos si tenían la osadía de acercarse a él. Justo detrás de la compañía brillaban tres picos nevados, imponentes, arrogantes. Los picos de las montañas de Moria: Celebdil, Fanuidhol, Caradhras, tres enormes montañas por cuyas entrañas corría la interminable red de pasillos que conformaban el maravilloso y antiguo reino de los enanos.

Los nueve compañeros avanzaban, siguiendo el _Cauce de Plata_, un maravilloso rápido que se alimentaba de varias corrientes que bajaban de las montañas. Centelleaba a la pálida luz del sol, sorteando las verdes piedras, creando una espumosa blancura al caer de cortos saltos, gorgoteando por un canal abrupto abierto en la piedra. Alrededor se elevaban unos abetos, bajos y torcidos, con las ramas desnudas esperando a reverdecer cuando llegara la primavera.

Aragorn marchaba a la cabeza, con Boromir y Legolas pisándole los talones. Gimli iba un poco más atrás, cargando la pesada hacha entre las manos, seguido por Merry y Pippin, quienes de vez en cuando se volvían para mirar a un agotado Frodo que era ayudado por su fiel sirviente Sam. A la cola, totalmente rezagado, más no por cansancio físico sino por gusto, avanzaba el _joven Potter_, quien observaba calculadoramente a sus compañeros y los alrededores.

_Ezellahen_ se detuvo inesperadamente, como si algo novedoso hubiese ocurrido en el silencioso paisaje. _Bienvenido Harry_ siseó. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en los delgados y rozados labios, virando su cabeza hacia el cielo, haciendo refulgir un par de rubís en el moreno rostro, olvidando por completo las esmeraldas fulgurantes que deberían estar en su lugar... después de un momento, en el cual parecía pensar, reanudo su marcha, calando la resistencia del cuerpo, avanzando rápidamente pisando fuertemente el verde pasto, con la espada golpeándole la cadera cada vez que sus pies tocaban la hierba. Una suave corriente acariciaba su larga gabardina de piel, ondeándola, jugueteando con su largo cabello azabache. Se detuvo una vez más, desenfundando la vara, acariciándola como si de un hermoso tesoro se tratará.

Una mueca de odio se dibujo en el joven rostro de _Potter_, los ojos rojos brillaron intensamente para después darle paso a unos opacos ojos verdes. Se movían rápidamente, confundidos. Giraba la cabeza a sus lados, tratando de ubicar en donde se encontraba. Una mueca de dolor curveaba los labios, los ojos comenzaban a brillar una vez más en rojo, pero antes de que estos se tiñeran por completo con el color de la sangre se posaron sobre el nuevo guía de la compañía. _Aragorn_, dijo en un susurró perdido, dolido, olvidado por el viento.

Por un breve momento el cuerpo pareció inerte, los ojos no sostenían color alguno, solo la blancura de la nieve. Por un breve momento parecía que el cuerpo caería, precipitándose a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia la hierba, hacia la tierra, donde quedaría en un eterno descanso, donde la vida abandonaría la carne, dejándola para convertirse en el alimento de cuervos, de gusanos. Pero antes de que todo eso pudiera pasar, antes de que el cuerpo golpeará el suelo a sus pies, los brazos recobraron la movilidad, apoyando rápidamente las manos en las piernas, aferrándose a las rodillas. Respiraba agitadamente, como alguien que acaba de correr miles de kilómetros para salvar su vida y al fin puede detenerse. La cabeza caía hacia delante, cubriendo el moreno rostro, con el cabello colgándole. Lentamente elevo el perfil, mirando hacia adelante, unos ojos rojos atravesando las cortinas de cabello negro.

¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a retarlo?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a quitarle el control de ese cuerpo?! Pagaría. Lo haría pagar. Retorcerse ya no solo de dolor _físico_ sino también que le destrozaría el alma, el corazón. _¡Ah! _ – exclamó mentalmente – _ Con que ese es Aragorn, tu segundo, o debería decir, tu tercer padre_. Una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios mientras con placer escuchaba las desesperadas palabras del niño. _No te preocupes, Harry_ dijo apuntando hacia el montaraz con la vara de madera _ muy pronto no sentirás su perdida, pues te reunirás con él... en el otro mundo_.

- Avada

Silencio.

Un rictus de dolor contorsiono el joven rostro, distorsionándolo. La vara resbaló de sus dedos, y se llevó esa mano al corazón, presionándolo. Cerrándose en un puño. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tratando de jalar aire a sus pulmones, llenarlos de oxígeno, pero... no se podía. No importaba cuantas veces lo jalará, lo succionará, simplemente parecía que no le llegaba, que no le bastaba, dejándolo con una sensación de ahogo, de asfixia. Cayo sobre sus rodillas, apoyándose en una mano, mientras la otra seguía presionando su corazón. Tosió un poco, expulsando un hilillo de sangre que bajo hasta la barbilla para después caer en la verde hierba en forma de delicadas y pequeñas gotas carmines. Con una última inhalación, se desplomo sobre la verde alfombra, agotado, la mano no dejo en ningún momento el corazón.

- ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Harry!! – una desesperada voz le llamaba, zarandeando el adolorido cuerpo – ¡Por _Ilúvatar_ abre los ojos! ¡Ábrelos Harry!

Aragorn sacudía el cuerpo de su pupilo, asustado, temeroso de que algo grave le haya pasado, temeroso de que alguna flecha envenenada de los orcos le hubiese rozado y él no hubiera hecho nada para sanarle ¡Para notarle herido! Una tos seca salió de la boca del joven entre sus brazos, una tos que indicaba que no estaba muerto. Gracias a los _Valar_ que seguía vivo.

Unos confundidos y cansados ojos verdes se revelaron ante los asustados miembros de la compañía, observándolo todo como si fuera la primera vez. Los pequeños hobbits soltaron el aire que habían retenido, tan aliviados se sentían que Merry y Pippin comenzaron a danzar, sujetándose de ambos brazos. Legolas sonrió abiertamente, dejando al viento acariciar sus rubios cabellos. Boromir suspiro, mirando hacia el cielo que se extendía sobre ellos. Gimli dio un golpe con el hacha a la hierba, soltando una lagrimilla.

- Por _Elendil_, Harry ¡no vuelvas a darme esos sustos! – lo estrecho Aragorn con fuerza contra su pecho

- Gané – dijo en un débil susurró el joven Potter – lo expulsé – suspiró mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo del heredero de _Isildur_, buscando la calidez de ese abrazo, la calidez y el cariño que se le habían negado cuando tan solo era un niño

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El mago blanco. El traidor. Saruman. Uno de los sirvientes más poderosos de Sauron. Tantos nombres se le podrían dar a ese anciano que se encontraba frente a una piedra negra, una de las siete perdidas _palantíri_.

Hacia unos momentos que había estado hablando con su señor cuando una sombra en forma de serpiente se había interpuesto entre su amo y el mago blanco, una sombra que surco su _palantir_ con un grito de dolor. Él sabia de quien se trataba. Ese tal Voldemort debió haber estado haciendo otra vez de las suyas con ese mago que él ni siquiera conocía ¿Sería un punto importante en esta guerra?

Deslizo una suave tela sobre la piedra. Y después comenzó a bajar los incontables escalones de su blanca torre. Recorriendo pensativamente aquellos parajes hasta llegar al fondo de ellos.

Sonrío malévolamente, dejando a su mente fantasear con lo que estaba próximo. Los orcos trabajaban duramente. Era cierto que no eran unas criaturas muy bonitas. Bajos, cuadrados y patizambos, con brazos largos, caras oscuras, bizcos y de largos colmillos. Vestían ropas sucias y toscas y zapatos pesados. Pero eran diestros en la excavación de túneles, en la fabricación de armas y en otras habilidades prácticas. Odiaban las cosas bellas y les encantaba matar y destruir. Su perfecto ejercito, los soldados más aguerridos, pero sabia que le faltaba algo más.

Bajo hasta el fondo de ese agujero, y vio, con el placer dibujado en cada una de las facciones de su rostro, como nacían. Sus _Uruk-hai_ aquellos que superarían a los orcos. La misma forma de vida, pero... perfeccionada. No había otra forma de decirlo.

Miles de aves negras entraron en ese agujero, hiendo hacia el mago, el punto que más resaltaba en todo eso gracias a sus ropas y cabellos blancos.

- Lothlórien – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – así que se han escondido en el bosque de Oro, bajo la protección de esa bruja elfa, Galadriel – giró sus ojos una vez más a los capullos que descansaban sobre la tierra, entre el lodo – pronto estarán listos – poso una mano sobre el más cercano – y le demostrarán su fidelidad a Saruman cazándolos

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Después del pequeño incidente con Harry, Aragorn había decidido reanudar la marcha lo más pronto posible, pues era su deseo alcanzar el bosque de Lothlórien antes del anochecer. Ahí estarían a salvo de los orcos de Moria, ya que él sabia muy bien, por experiencia propia, que saldrían a cazarlos en cuanto la oscuridad de la noche llegará para protegerlos ¿Por qué hasta la noche? ¿Por qué no ahora? Los orcos no soportaban la luz del sol, los debilitaba y por lo tanto preferían la oscuridad. Había sido una suerte que al salir de la penumbra de Khazad-dûm el sol les saludará, protegiéndolos, dándoles tiempo de escapar y esconderse antes de que esos demonios salieran a rastrearlos, a cazarlos, a matarlos, a comerlos, pues los orcos gustaban de la sangre y la carne cruda, comían hombres, ponéis, incluso a los de su propia especie. Eran una desagradable forma de vida, una forma de vida arruinada. Los orcos habían sido concebidos como burla de los elfos, creados a partir de los primeros hijos de _Ilúvatar_. Elfos mutilados, corrompidos en la hondonada oscuridad de las mazmorras. Enemigos que no debían de tomarse a la ligera, pues al igual que los elfos eran feroces guerreros, y lo mas leales sirvientes del mal.

Harry caminaba al lado de Frodo y de Sam, recibiendo preocupadas miradas por parte de los dos hobbits. Ninguno de los miembros sabía que le había sucedido a Harry. Después de que Ezellahen despertará en los brazos de su mentor, se habían detenido justo en ese punto, Harry necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas para seguir adelante, además de que Frodo necesitaba ser tratado por la herida que le había causado el enorme troll. Era cierto que su cota de _mithrill_ le había protegido de la muerte, pero un golpe como ese había dejado alguna marca en el delicado cuerpo del portador del anillo. Sobre el costado derecho y el pecho se extendía una mancha morada, un moretón ennegrecido; parte de la espalda también presentaba una herida contusa, aquella que había golpeado la pared cuando el troll le había atacado con la larga estaca.

Después de que las heridas habían sido tratadas y de que la compañía había tomado sus alimentos, se preparó para partir, apagando el fuego y borrando todas las huellas.

Con la comunidad descansada, Aragorn los guío durante tres horas más. El crepúsculo se extendía sobre sus cabezas y una suave neblina blanca comenzó a brotar de la tierra, cubriéndoles los pies.

Había oscurecido. Miles de estrellas se alzaban sobre ellos, brillando en la extensa negrura del cielo. Harry y Frodo marchaban a la retaguardia, sin hablar, prestando atención a cualquier sonido que pudiera oírse detrás del camino.

El joven Potter se detuvo un momento, girando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando con detenida atención. Frodo también lo hizo, expectante a lo que tuviera que decir el joven montaraz.

- ¿Escuchas eso? – preguntó el joven mago de ojos verdes

- ¿El qué? – preguntó suavemente el pequeño hobbit

- Cómo el rumor de unas pisadas... no – dijo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza – debe ser mi imaginación – el joven Baggins le miró durante un breve momento, para después continuar la marcha, pero una vez más Harry se detuvo - ¡ahí están de nuevo! – exclamó – ¿seguro que no las escuchas?

Frodo dudo un momento y después, con los ojos perdidos en la inmensidad que se extendía ante ellos, agregó:

- Una suaves pisadas, que después de que nosotros nos hemos detenido se detienen – no era una pregunta, era un hecho – es Gollum – dijo girándose a Harry

- ¿Gollum? – dijo, escuchando como las pisadas volvían a detenerse

- El antiguo portador del anillo, eso es antes de pertenecer a Bilbo – y luego agregó en un suave murmullo – Smeagol... Gandalf me habló un poco de él, cuando estábamos en Moria – explicó con un tono triste

Hubo un silencio durante el cual ninguno supo que decir. Todavía estaba demasiado cerca la perdida del peregrino gris, de _Mithrandir_. Se sentían perdidos sin su guía, pues el mago había sido una especie de mentor para ambos, ayudándoles. Escuchando y aconsejándoles.

- Vamos – habló Harry, con una cálida sonrisa en los labios a la cual Frodo respondió con otra – Démonos prisa. Los otros ya no se ven

El frío viento sopló suavemente, haciendo un suave rumor sobre las hojas de los árboles que se extendían sobre ellos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lothlórien! – exclamó Legolas – ¡Lothlórien! Hemos llegado al pórtico del Bosque de Oro ¡Lástima que sea invierno!

Harry observó maravillado el bosque. Podía sentir la magia que irradiaba. El tiempo no caminaba sobre la tierra de esos árboles. Todo se mantenía igual, eterno. Un vórtice en el tiempo, un oasis en el desierto en el cual se mantenía la antigüedad de todo lo que se adentrase a sus profundidades.

Los árboles se alzaban sobre ellos. A la pálida luz de las estrellas los troncos eran grises, y las temblorosas hojas estaban teñidas de un débil resplandor amarillo rojizo. Árboles únicos en toda la Tierra Media. Árboles que cuyas hojas en primavera, techaban y tapizaban el bosque de oro, pues en invierno las hojas no caían, se mantenían en las ramas de los árboles, amarillas, esperando a la primavera que llegaría con nuevos brotes y entonces caerían, dando paso a las nuevas hojas, que formarían el dorado techo, mientras ellas, las viejas, cubrirían la tierra de dorado. Estas maravillas, estos árboles de flores amarillas, eran llamados _Mellyrn_.

- ¡Lothlórien! – dijo Aragorn mientras tocaba la corteza del árbol más cercano, acariciándolo, y suspiro como recordando algo – ¡Que felicidad oír de nuevo el viento en los árboles! Nos encontramos aún lejos de las puertas, pero esta noche no podremos alcanzarlas. Esperemos que la virtud de los elfos nos proteja de los peligros que vienen detrás – y agregó encarando a toda la compañía – Vamos. Iremos un poco más allá, donde los árboles nos rodeen y luego de dejar la senda buscaremos donde dormir – los miembros asintieron, deseosos de poder hundirse en un profundo sueño

Se internaron en el bosque, siguiendo a Aragorn, quien parecía conocer el laberinto de este enorme y maravilloso bosque, que parecía estar techado de oro. El _Nimrodel_ corría a través del bosque, atravesándolo con el murmullo de sus aguas y sus cascadas, corriendo con la trágica leyenda de Nimrodel la bella y de su amante Amroth.

Los hobbits y Harry caminaban juntos, cerca de Gimli, quien estaba muy alerta con el hacha entre las manos.

- ¡Quédense cerca, jóvenes amigos! – les dijo a los cinco, mientras se giraba y les esperaba – Dicen que una gran hechicera vive en estos bosques – dijo caminando cautelosamente mientras tomaba su arma con las dos manos, siendo seguido por los cinco curiosos jóvenes – una bruja-elfa de terrible poder. Todos los que la ven, caen en su hechizo... y nunca son vueltos a ver

Harry observo como Frodo se detuvo sin previo aviso, girando su rostro, como buscando algo.

- ¿Frodo? – Ezellahen le tomo la mano, preocupado por el bienestar del pequeño hobbit, y entonces, escucho una voz _Tu venida a nosotros son como las pisadas del destino. Traes contigo una enorme maldad, portador del anillo_ Frodo jaló su brazo, liberándose del agarre de Harry como si este le quemase. Se miraron un momento, confundidos, Frodo tenía una mirada asustada, y negó con la cabeza ¡¿Qué había pasado?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Se metió en la mente de Frodo?!

- Bueno – continuo Gimli – aquí hay un enano que no atrapará fácilmente. Tengo los ojos de un halcón y los oídos de un zorro.

Súbitamente se vieron en la mira de cientos de flechas, listas para ser disparadas. Había sido tan rápido que Harry no tuvo tiempo de desenfundar su varita, ni siquiera con los reflejos que el _Quidditch_ le daba había notado la presencia de esos elfos. Aunque era cierto que aún estaba atontado por lo que acababa de pasar con el joven portador del anillo ¿Se habrá metido en su mente? Pero ¿y esa voz?

- El enano respira tan fuerte que podríamos atravesarlo con una flecha en la oscuridad – habló un elfo rubio y de ojos cobrizos, parecía el jefe de ese grupo

Harry trepó ágilmente el árbol, ayudado por una delgada cuerda de un color gris plata que brillaba en la oscuridad del bosque. Las ramas del _mallorn_ eran casi horizontales al principio, y luego se curveaban hacia arriba; pero cerca de la copa del tronco se dividía en una corona de ramas, y vio que entre esas ramas los elfos habían construido una plataforma de madera, _flet_ como se le conocían comúnmente, o _talan_ como los elfos le llamaban, según le había informado Aragorn. Un agujero redondo en el centro permitía el acceso a la plataforma, y por allí pasaba la delgada, pero resistente, cuerda plateada.

Al llegar al flet, encontró a sus compañeros de viaje sentados, y observó, con pesar, que los elfos que se encontraban sobre ese talan no dejaban de observar a Gimli y que tenían entre sus manos los arcos, preparados para dispararle antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa que _se trajera entre manos_. Sacudió la cabeza y se quitó rápidamente de la _entrada_ pues todavía faltaba que Aragorn subiera.

Harry se acercó al enano y se sentó al lado suyo, posando su mano en el hombro de este.

- No te preocupes, joven Ezellahen – le dijo mirándolo – la cortesía de los elfos hacia los enanos ha sido así desde antes de mi padre – y agregó en un murmullo, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios – aunque los enanos nos la hemos cobrado

El joven Potter sonrió. Si no fuera por la alegre personalidad de Merry y Pippin, y por los comentarios de Gimli seguro que este viaje sería de todo menos alegre.

Harry sintió un fuerte y paternal apretón en el hombro, y fue así como se dio cuenta que Aragorn ya había subido, quien ahora se encontraba frente a Haldir, el líder del grupo de elfos. El niño-que-vivió los observó discutir. Era cierto que habían aceptado darles _alojamiento_ en su acogedor _flet_, pero se rehusaban a llevarlos a _Caras Galadon_, la ciudad de los _galadrim_ – que era la manera como llamaban a los elfos que habitaban el bosque de _Lothlórien_ –, por dos razones: la primera, Gimli, al parecer desde los Días Oscuros – Harry no tenia la nimia idea de hace cuanto había sido – ningún enano había puesto pie en esa ciudad; y dos, algo relacionado con Frodo y el anillo, la verdad Harry no alcanzaba a comprender el qué, _Traes gran maldad contigo_ le había dicho Haldir a Frodo.

- Esta bien – dijo al fin Haldir – Pero se quedaran aquí esta noche. En cuanto al enano, esto es lo que haremos. Si Aragorn y Legolas lo vigilan, y responden por él, lo dejaremos pasar; pero tendrá que cruzar Lothlórien con los ojos vendados – después de que Aragorn asintiera la compañía se dispuso a dormir, separada en dos flets, pues no eran muy grandes para que nueve durmiera cómodamente en ellos. Los hobbits se quedaron en uno junto con Haldir y dos elfos que resultaron ser sus hermanos – los otros elfos habían regresado a sus puestos de vigilancia, pues un grupo de _Yrch_, orcos, se habían internado en el bosque. Los elfos les darían caza antes de que llegarán a su ciudad –, mientras los demás dormían en el _talan_ del próximo árbol.

Harry se quedó despierto un tiempo, mirando las estrellas que relucían a través del pálido techo de hojas temblorosas. Gimli roncaba a su izquierda, y podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de Aragorn a su derecha. Legolas y Boromir también ya deberían estar dormidos, pues a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de respiraciones constantes. Al fin, mecido allí arriba por el viento en las ramas, y abajo por el dulce murmullo de las cascadas del Nimrodel, Harry se durmió, con el recuerdo de haber vencido a Voldemort sobre el poder de su cuerpo.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Harry_

Un suave murmullo llegaba a los oídos del mago de ojos verdes. _Harry_. Abrió lentamente los ojos, enfocándolos. _Harry_. Se puso de pie, cuidando no despertar a los demás ¿Quién le llamaba? _Harry_. Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa voz. Ese murmullo.

Asomó la cabeza por uno de los bordes del talan, buscando a quien le llamaba. Pero no vio nada. _Harry_. Decidido, tomo la plateada soga y la dejo caer por el agujero, la entrada del flet, y se deslizo suavemente por ella.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra firme, saco su varita, empuñándola frente a él pero sin conjurar ningún hechizo. Caminó sobre la alfombra de hojas secas, pisando con cuidado, avanzando lentamente. Atrás de él, la cuerda brillaba como un hilillo de plata sobre la corteza gris del mellyrn.

Pronto se alejo del talan donde descansaban cuatro de sus compañeros. El brillo de la cuerda era ya un débil murmullo de plata en el fondo.

_Harry_. El istar giró rápidamente sobre sus talones. El murmullo se había escuchado a su espalda, pero... no vio nada... no había nadie, solo veía el débil brillo de la cuerda contra el árbol. Rápidos pasos detrás de él, una sombra fugaz se pierde entre los árboles. Harry se giró rápidamente, pero no vio nada... otra vez.

Pasos alrededor de él. El crujir de ramas y hojas secas.

El corazón le comenzó a bombear más rápidamente. La sangre corría por todo su ser, cargando la adrenalina, agudizando sus sentidos. Cualquier otro ya se abría orinado en sus pantalones, pero este era Harry Potter, aquél que había sobrevivido cuatro encuentro físicos con el mago más terrible de su época, y otros tantos dentro de su cabeza.

El crujir de hojas secas frente a él. Fuertes pisadas.

- ¿Quién? _Daro!_ – dijo en tono perentorio en ambas lenguas

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Los podía escuchar más claramente. Pronto estaría cara a cara con el intruso. Pasos. Una figura comenzó a visualizarse frente a él, avanzando rápidamente, sin detenerse.

- ¡_Lumos Maxima_! – la blanca luz irradio con fuerza, segando incluso al conjurador

Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos para protegerlos de la intensidad. Pero... antes de que pudiera abrirlos, unas manos se cerraron fuertemente sobre sus brazos.

Estaba atrapado. [Circe: a que les encantaría que lo hubiera dejado ahí]

Ojos azul cobalto se encontraron con los verdes almendrados de Harry. El joven Potter palideció con la rapidez de una tormenta.

- ¿Si... Sirius? – un murmullo casi imperceptible – Sirius – repitió al borde las lagrimas

- Oh Harry – dijo el animago, abrazando al hijo de su mejor amigo – Harry ¿cómo estas? ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó separándose de él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos – Por Merlín – exclamó observándolo con atención – si que haz crecido cachorro. Cada día que pasa te pareces más a tu padre – y luego, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba sus anteojos, se puso a buscarlos por el lugar – lo siento Harry, no quería asustarte

- Esta bien – dijo el mago de ojos verdes, limpiándose unas lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos – puedo ver sin ellos – Sirius se irguió, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Harry se abrazo fuertemente a su padrino – te extrañe, te extrañe tanto, pensé que habías muerto, que no te volvería a ver, pero ¿qué paso? ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – Sirius iba a responder a sus preguntas, pero Harry habló antes de que este lo hiciera – No importa, luego me lo dirás – y después, girándose y comenzando a jalarlo por la túnica, le dijo – debes de estar cansado, ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos. Tienes que conocer a Aragorn, y... – Harry se detuvo, pues Sirius no estaba avanzando, y cuando se giro hacia él, lo encontró arrodillado, abrazando su estomago, con una mueca de dolor en los labios – ¿Sirius? ¡Sirius!

El animago descansó la cabeza en el árbol más cercano. Un sudor frío comenzó a bajar por sus sienes. La mueca de dolor se intensificó y Sirius Black cerró fuertemente los ojos, soportando, aguantando el dolor que le atacaba. Cayo de bruces sobre la tierra tosiendo fuertemente. Cuando logró controlarse y respirar, se llevó una mano al dolido pecho, un hilillo de sangre se escurrió de su boca hasta el mentón.

- Sirius – Harry se hincó al lado de su padrino, la preocupación visible en su rostro – iré a buscar ayuda, quédate aquí, no te muevas, regresaré – dijo con la voz temblando. No podía perder de nuevo a su padrino ¡No! ¡No quería! ¡No podía dejarle ahora que lo había recuperado! ¡No lo soportaría!

Harry se levantó rápidamente, y estaba a punto de echar a correr en busca de Aragorn cuando sintió que Sirius le tomaba la mano. El joven Potter se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Sirius. Tenían una mirada derrotada, de alguien que esta condenado, de alguien que solo espera la muerte.

- Sirius – un suave murmullo

- Harry – dijo con una triste sonrisa – Cuando naciste fuiste el orgullo de James, el de Lily, y el mío también. Recuerdo la primera vez que te abrace, eras un bebe hermoso – jalo aire, y tosió un poco más – Harry – habló con dificultad – siem-pre t-e que-querré – la mano de Sirius cayó pesadamente sobre la tierra, sin vida, muerta. Los orbes azules se perdieron, los ojos ya no mostraban vida. La cabeza había caído sobre el pecho, muerta, solo carne que estaba pronta a pudrirse, a convertirse en polvo

- ¿Sirius? – el chico de ojos verdes se hincó junto al cuerpo de su padrino – Sirius – Harry agito el cuerpo extinto, las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas – ¡Sirus! ¡¡Sirius!! Por favor – dijo con la voz quebrada – Sirius, abre los ojos ¡Sirius! ¡¡Sirius!!

El joven mago de ojos verdes se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su padrino, llorando, dejando salir todo el sufrimiento ¡Maldita sea la vida! ¡Maldita injusticia! Deseo con todas sus fuerzas morir, morir y reunirse con Sirius, donde nadie pudiera separarlos jamás, donde estarían juntos, con su padre y su madre, y tendría la familia que se le había negado desde el año de edad.

- ¡Bu! – Harry se alejo rápidamente del cuerpo de Black. La sorpresa se había apoderado de los ojos verdes – Ay, pobrecito bebe Potter ¿te asustaste? ¿te dolió? A que sí – una fría risa gutural salió de los labios de Voldemort

¿Un sueño? ¡¿Todo había sido un maldito sueño?! Harry cerró fuertemente sus puños, enterrándose las uñas en la blanca piel de sus manos. Era cierto que seguía soñando, pero el dolor que él mismo se estaba causando le ayudaba un poco sino terminaría explotando ¡Demonios! ¡Se había mostrado vulnerable ante esa serpiente! Voldemort se había cobrado muy bien la última jugada de Harry. Le había dado un golpe bajo, donde sabía más le dolería. Aun podía sentir el inmenso dolor de haber perdido a Sirius por segunda vez, la debilidad que le había drenado de todas sus fuerzas cuando vio el cuerpo de su padrino aun no abandonaba su cuerpo. Sabia que si Voldemort le atacaba ahora, peleando por el dominio de su cuerpo, le ganaría y él no podría hacer nada para detenerlo.

Voldemort comenzó a acercarse al joven mago, empuñando su varita, la hermana de la de Harry, la primera que había caído en sus manos cuando supo que era un mago. Esta vez obtendría el completo control de ese cuerpo y el anillo del poder sería suyo.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

- Despierta Harry – dijo suavemente Aragorn, sacudiendo el cuerpo de su pupilo. Eran las cinco de la mañana, pero Haldir había dicho que entre más pronto comenzaran el viaje sería mejor.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se descubrieron ante su mentor, quien le sonrió fraternalmente.

- _Valina arin, Ezellahen_ [Buenos días, Harry] – el joven le observo confundido, no identificando donde se encontraba y que estaba pasando

De pronto, Harry se sentó rápidamente ¿Y Voldemort? Suspiro aliviado, Aragorn le había despertado justo a tiempo, antes de que el señor oscuro pudiera apoderarse de su cuerpo.

- Maar ta le [¿Estas bien?] – le preguntó su mentor

- Maar. Maar, hannon le [Bien. Bien, gracias] – respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, que luego se torno en una triste al recordar lo vivido en el mundo de Morfeo. Por un breve momento había tenido de vuelta a Sirius, por un breve momento su más anhelado deseo se había vuelto realidad.

- Harry ¿Te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar el montaraz. Había visto la rapidez con la que los ojos de Harry se habían opacado, cómo el brillo que habían ganado durante el viaje se había perdido en un parpadeo

- Maar [Bien] – repitió como si de una mantra se tratase. Su mantra

Aragorn le observó un momento, y después sacudió la cabeza. Sabia que no era bueno presionar a Harry para que te dijera que pasaba por su cabeza, esperaría a que el chico se lo dijera y si no esa sombra no dejaba sus ojos, él se encargaría de sacarle lo que ocultaba.

- Como habíamos convenido, ahora le vendaré los ojos a Gimli el enano – dijo Haldir, sacando un pañuelo de una suave tela gris

- El arreglo se hizo sin mi consentimiento – dijo Gimli con desagrado – No caminaré con los ojos vendados como un mendigo o un prisionera. Y no soy un espía. Mi gente nunca ha tenido tratos con los sirvientes del enemigo. Tampoco causamos daño a los elfos. Si creen que yo llegaría a traicionarlos, lo mismo podrías esperar de Legolas, o de cualquier otro de mis amigos

- Tienes razón – dijo Haldir – Pero es la ley. Ya he hecho mucho dejándote cruzar las fronteras de mi país y ayudándote a cruzar por estas tierras

Gimli era obstinado. Se plantó firmemente en el suelo, y apoyó la mano derecha en el mango de su hacha.

- ¡Malditos enanos! ¡Qué testarudos son! – exclamó Legolas

- ¡Un momento! – dijo Aragorn – Si he de continuar guiándolos, harán lo que yo ordene. Es duro para Gimli que lo pongan así a aparte. Iremos todos vendados aún Legolas. Será lo mejor, aunque el viaje parecerá lento y aburrido.

Gimli rió de pronto.

- ¡Que tropilla de tontos pareceremos! Haldir nos llevará atados a una cuerda, como mendigos ciegos guiados por un perro. Pero si Legolas comparte mi ceguera, me declaro satisfecho.

- Soy un elfo, y un hermano aquí – dijo Legolas, ahora también enojado

- Y ahora gritemos: ¡Malditos elfos! ¡Qué testarudos son! – exclamó Harry, sintiendo que recuperaba las ganas de reír al ver la cara de sus compañeros, sobre todo de los elfos

- Toda la compañía compartirá la suerte del enano Gimli. Vamos Haldir, véndanos los ojos – exclamó Aragorn

- Exigiré plena reparación por cada caída y lastimadura en los pies – dijo Gimli mientras le tapaban los ojos con una tela, ocasionando la risa de Harry que en vano había tratado de disimularla con un ataque de tos

- No será necesario – dijo Haldir, observando con curiosidad al mago – Te conduciré bien, y las sendas son llanas y rectas

- Esperemos que sea cierto – suspiro Pippin mientras veía por ultima vez sus piecitos

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

La puerta de Grimmauld Place se abrió, dejando entrar a Hermione y Ron, junto con el ex profesor Remus Lupin. El licántropo les dejo solos, pues se sentía muy cansado y quería ir a su habitación a dormir un poco antes de la luna llena.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron sobre los cómodos sillones de la solitaria sala.

Los ojos de la chica de cabello castaño se posaron sobre una carta que descansaba sobre la mesita al lado del sillón donde se encontraba. Era la carta que había recibido Harry del Ministerio de Magia que contenía sus Timos. La carta seguía intacta, con el sello sin romper. El padre de Ron las había traído poco después de la llegada del niño-que-vivió. Los resultados debieron de haber sido enviados en el mes de Julio pero desde la aparición pública de Voldemort, el ministerio había tenido problemas en todos los departamentos.

Hermione recordó el incidente por el cual la carta había terminado en esa mesita, abandonada en la sala. Ella había estado presionando, lo admitía, a Harry para que le mostrará los resultados que había obtenido, él, con muchas cosas en la cabeza, había explotado. Ella había sido el cataclismo que había desatado los sentimientos que Harry ya venía guardando desde hace tiempo y como resultado, Harry había golpeado esa misma mesa, con la carta entre las manos, diciéndole que si tanto le interesaba que la abriera ella misma. Después de eso había subido a su habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Olvidando la carta.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas, y estas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- Mione – la suave voz de su novio la saco de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué te ocurre? – le dijo mientras le limpiaba con delicadeza las lagrimas, usando ambas manos

- Nada – dijo con una sonrisa – ocurre que soy una llorona – una triste risa salió de sus labios – creo que últimamente lloró demasiado ¿no crees?

Ron le deposito un suave beso sobre la nariz y después poso su frente sobre la de ella.

- Esta bien, Mione, no te preocupes – le dijo suavemente – supongo que esta bien llorar, claro – agregó con una sonrisa – mientras no sea por que McGonagall se aparezca y te diga que has sacado una _P_ [Circe: P de Poor, de Pobre, la calificación más baja, no se si sea así en los Timos en español] en todos tus Timos

Hermione se separó y le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo, sonriendo feliz de que Ron estuviera ahí para hacerla sonreír.

- Ow – exclamó Ron fingiéndose profundamente herido – ¿por qué fue eso?

- Tonto – dijo con una sonrisa

El joven Weasley sonrió rascándose la cabeza. Sus ojos viajaron un momento por la sala, buscando que había puesto triste a su chiquilla, hasta que se posaron en la carta que estaba sobre la mesita, con el sello del ministerio.

- ¿Por qué no la abres? – le dijo a Hermione – seguro que a Harry no le molesta

- No lo se

- Vamos, yo lo haré – y con eso tomo la carta y rompió el sello del ministerio y después de leer el papel que venía dentro soltó un silbido – vaya, creo que Harry se merece una buena felicitación después de esto

Hermione, picada por la curiosidad, le arrebató la carta de las manos.

- Relajate, Mione – dijo riendo por el comportamiento de la castaña

- No puedo creerlo – dijo con sorpresa – **Transformaciones** EE (Supera las Expectativas) **Encantamientos** EE (Supera las Expectativas) **Pociones** EE (Supera las Expectativas) **Herbología** EE (Supera las Expectativas) **Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras** O (Sobresaliente) **Adivinación** P (Pobre) **Astronomía** A (Aceptable) **Historia de la Magia** A (Aceptable) **Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas** O (Sobresaliente) – y luego, con una gran sonrisa, encaró a Ron – ¡seguro que si entra a todos los ÉXTASIS necesarios para ser Auror!

- Si, pero recuerda lo que dijo McGonagall, que Snape no acepta menos de Sobresaliente en su clase de ÉXTASIS

- Tonterías, ya verás como se las arregla McGonagalla con el profesor Snape – dijo con toda seguridad

Ron no sabia si alegrarse o temer. Solo esperaba que Hermione no igualará a la subdirectora en el carácter ¡O peor! Pensó mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello ¡Que la superará! Con eso del dicho muggle _El alumno supera al maestro_.

- Me ha dado hambre – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba

Ron la miró divertido unos momentos y después de sonreír se acerco a ella y la tomo por la pequeña cintura.

- Pues consigamos algo – le dijo al oído

Hermione sonrió traviesa, y después de darle un rápido beso en los labios, desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

_Caras Galadon_, la ciudad élfica más antigua y hermosa que se podía encontrar sobre la Tierra Media. Al cruzar sus enormes puertas pareciera que esta vacía, pues no se ve ningún ser vivo dentro de ella, pero al agudizar el oído se pueden escuchar voces y murmullos en el aire, solo falta elevar la vista y ser un buen observador para encontrar a los elfos que habitan entre sus ramas, vestidos de tonos grises y verdes que los hacen difíciles de discernir a menos que hagan movimientos bruscos.

Dentro de esta ciudad se podían encontrar los mallorn más grandes de todo Lothlórien, los cuales se encontraban decorados con faroles de luces plateadas que colgaban elegantemente de sus ramas.

Sobre los enormes troncos de los mallorn se podían observar varios _talan_, y no solo eso, también moradas, hermosas moradas de madera, pues la ciudad se encontraba construida en los árboles.

_Caras Galadon_, ciudad de los _Galadrim_ y morada del Señor _Celeborn_ y _Galadriel_, la dama de Lórien.

Después de que la compañía hubiera llegado con sus guías, Haldir les informo que la dama y el señor deseaban verlos. En el mellyrn más grande habitaban los gobernantes de esta ciudad, así que la ascensión sería larga y cansada para aquellos que no estuvieran acostumbrados. Comenzaron a subir de dos en dos y Harry pudo observar que había flets a la derecha, izquierda y alrededor del grueso tronco. Al fin, a mucha altura, llegaron a un talan grande, parecido al puente de un navío. Sobre el talan había una casa, tan grande que en tierra hubiese podido servir de habitación a los hombres.

Uno a unos fueron entrando a la casa, descubriendo en un cámara ovalada, y en el medio crecía el tronco del mallorn, ahora ya adelgazándose pero todavía un pilar de enorme circunferencia.

Una luz clara iluminaba el aposento; las paredes eran verdes y plateadas y el techo de oro. Había muchos elfos sentados. En dos asientos que se apoyaban en el tronco del árbol, y bajo el palio de una rama estaban el señor Celeborn y la dama Galadriel. Se incorporaron para dar la bienvenida de los huéspedes, según la costumbre de los elfos, aún de aquellos que eran considerados reyes poderosos. Muy altos eran, hermosos y graves. Estaban vestidos de blanco, y los cabellos de la Dama eran de oro, y los cabellos del Señor Celeborn eran de plata, largos y brillantes; pero no había en ellos signos de vejez, excepto quizás en los profundos ojos.

El señor les daba la bienvenida conforme iban entrando a la cámara. La Dama Galadriel no decía nada pero los contemplaba; largamente contempló el rostro de Frodo.

Celeborn saludó cortésmente a cada uno de los compañeros, llamándolos por su nombre.

"¡Bienvenido Aragor hijo de Arathron! Han pasado treinta y ocho años del mundo exterior desde que viniste a estas tierras; y esos años pesan sobre ti. Pero el fin esta próximo, para bien o para mal ¡Descansa aquí de tu carga por un momento!"

"¡Bienvenido hijo de Thranduil! Pocas veces las gentes de mi raza vienen aquí del norte"

"¡Bienvenido Gimli hijo de Glóin! Hace mucho en verdad que no se ve a alguien del pueblo de Durín en Caras Galadon. Pero hoy hemos dejado de lado esa antigua ley. Quizá es un anuncio de mejores días, aunque las sombras cubran ahora el mundo, y de una nueva amistad entre nuestros pueblos"

"Bienvenido joven Ezellahen. Interesantes noticias nos llegan de ti desde la casa de Elrond. Siéntate y descansa."

Cuando todos los huéspedes terminaron de sentarse, el señor los miró de nuevo.

- El enemigo sabe que han entrado aquí. La esperanza que tenían en el secreto ahora se ha ido. Nueve hay aquí – dijo el Señor con gravedad – Sin embargo diez partieron de Rivendel. Díganme ahora ¿Dónde esta Mithrandir? Pues mucho he deseado volver a hablar con él. No puedo verlo de lejos, a menos que de este lado de las barreras de Lothlórien; lo envuelve una tiniebla gris, y no sé por dónde anda ni qué piensa.

- No, no hubo cambios en el Concilio – dijo la Dama, hablando por primera vez. Tenía una voz clara y musical – Gandalf el Gris partió con la compañía, pero no cruzó las fronteras de este país – y agregó en un tono de voz triste – él ha caído en las sombras

- El fue llevado por ambos sombra y fuego. Un Balrog de Morgoth. Pues entramos sin necesidad en las redes de Moria – dijo Legolas.

- En todo lo que hizo Gandalf en vida no hubo nunca nada inútil – dijo con aire grave Galadriel – Aún no conocemos lo que se proponía. Pero de cualquier modo, estos seguidores no tuvieron ninguna culpa – la Dama se dirigió ahora a Gimli, quien se encontraba sentado y triste – No dejes que el vacío de Khazad-dûm turbe tu corazón, Gimli hijo de Glóin. Oscuras son las aguas del Kheled-zâram, y frías son las fuentes del Kibil-nâla, y hermosas eran las salas de muchas columnas de Khazad-dûm en los días antiguos antes de que los reyes poderosos cayeran bajo la piedra – y le sonrió al enano

Gimli al oír aquellos nombres en su propia y antigua lengua, alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de Galadriel, y le pareció que miraba en el corazón de un enemigo y que allí encontraba amor y comprensión. El asombro le subió a la cara, y en seguida respondió con una sonrisa. Se incorporó torpemente y saludó con una reverencia al modo de los enanos, diciendo:

- Pero más hermoso aún es el país de Lórien, y la Dama Galadriel esta por encima de todas las joyas de la tierra

Hubo un silencio. Al fin la dama volvió a hablar.

- En todas las tierras el amor esta ahora atado al sufrimiento – dijo mirando a Boromir, quien bajo la mirada acobardada pues no pudo sostenérsela a la dama que le observaba con aire de gravedad

- ¿Qué pasará ahora con esta compañía? – dijo Celeborn – Sin Gandalf, la esperanza esta perdida

- La misión se sostiene en el filo de un cuchillo. Desvíense un poco y fallará para la ruina de todos – la Dama posó sus azules ojos sobre Sam – Aunque la esperanza se mantendrá si la compañía se mantiene fiel. No dejen que sus corazones se turben. Vayan ahora y descansen. Aunque su misión no nos concierne de cerca, pueden quedarse en la ciudad hasta que se sientan curados y recuperados. Descansen, que durante un tiempo no hablaremos de su camino futuro

Se quedaron algunos días en Lothlórien Les pareció que casi no tenían otra preocupación que comer y beber y descansar, y pasearse entre los árboles; y esto era suficiente. Y Harry no volvió a tener pesadillas, ni los desagradables encuentros con Voldemort.

No habían vuelto a ver al Señor y a la Dama, y apenas conversaban con el resto de los elfos, pues eran pocos los que hablaban la lengua común. Haldir se había despedido de ellos y había vuelto a las defensas del norte, muy vigiladas ahora luego que la compañía había traído aquellas noticias de Moria. Legolas pasaba muchas horas con los Galadrim, y luego de la primera noche ya no durmió con sus compañeros, aunque regresaba a comer y hablar con ellos. A menudo se llevaba a Gimli para que lo acompañará en algún paseo, y los otros les asombró este cambio. Harry se preguntaba si en algo tenía que ver la Dama Galadriel.

Conforme el cuerpo sanaba la compañía sentía mas cerca el dolor de la perdida del peregrino gris, de su guía. Mithrandir. Oían con frecuencia voces élficas que cantaban cerca, y eran canciones que lamentaban la caída de Gandalf, pues alcanzaban a oír su nombre entre palabras dulces y tristes que no entendían.

- Te apuesto que no mencionan sus fuegos artificiales – había dicho cierto día Sam – Debería haber un verso acerca de ellos

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tu, Sam? – le dijo Harry – Vamos, debes de tener ya algo dentro de tu cabeza si dices eso – dijo tratando de animarlo a decir su verso

Sam se sonrojo un poco, pero después se puso de pie.

_Los más hermosos fuegos nunca vistos:_

_estallaban en estrellas azules y verdes, _

_y después de los truenos un rocío de oro_

_caía como una lluvia de flores._

- Aunque esta muy lejos de hacerles justicia – dijo sonrojado tomando de nuevo su asiento

Harry sonrió. En la Tierra Media les encantaban las canciones y los versos. Arwen le había cantado algunas durante sus clases, la dama elfa tenía una hermosa voz. Recordó cuando Aragorn le había dicho que Galadriel era la abuela de Arwen ¡No lo podía creer! Aunque era cierto que las dos eran muy hermosas, solo que la dama Galadriel era una belleza de oro, la dama de la luz como la llamaba su pueblo; y Arwen se parecía mucho a su padre, los mismos ojos, el cabello oscuro, la estrella de la tarde para su pueblo. Se preguntó como habría sido la madre de Arwen. La había imaginado de muchas maneras, con características del Señor Celeborn, como la Dama Galadriel, con un poco de ambos; siempre distinta, pero eso sí, una sublime belleza.

Unos suaves pasos sacaron al mago de ojos verdes de sus pensamientos. Frodo se adentraba en el bosque, para realizar su acostumbrado paseo por esa hermosa ciudad.

Harry se levanto. No estaría mal caminar un poco, y tener la compañía del hobbit si este se lo permitía.

- Fodo. Mellon nîn [Frodo. Amigo mío] – dijo para atraer la atención del portador del anillo – ¿Me permites que te acompañe en tu paseo? – Frodo asinti

Durante un trayecto hubo silencio, los dos observando los pequeños campos de hermosas flores amarillas, _Eleanor_ le había dicho Sam a Harry que se llamaban.

- El día de irnos se acerca ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Frodo, mirándolo

- Sí. El otro día escuche a Aragorn hablando con unos elfos. Aunque... no quiero irme – dijo Harry – Este lugar me llena de una paz que jamás creí volvería a sentir – suspiró – pero entre más pronto comencemos, más pronto terminaremos ¿no? – le sonrió al portador, quien asintió con la cabeza

- Entre más pronto reanudemos nuestra marcha menos tendré que extrañar de esta hermosa ciudad. Solo espero que veamos a la Dama de los elfos antes de marcharnos

Estaban todavía hablando cuando vieron que la Dama Galadriel se acercaba como respondiendo a las palabras de Frodo. Alta y blanca y hermosa, caminaba entre los árboles. No les habló pero con una mirada les indicó que la siguieran.

Descendiendo por una escalera, la dama entró en una profunda cavidad verde, por la que corría murmurando la corriente de plata que nacía en la fuente de la colina. En el fondo de la cavidad, sobre un pedestal bajo, esculpido como un árbol frondoso, había un pilón de plata, ancho y poco profundo, y al lado un jarro también de plata. La Dama tomó el jarro y lo lleno de agua.

- He aquí el espejo de Galadriel – dijo – Los he traído aquí para que miren, si desean hacerlo

El aire estaba muy tranquilo, y el valle oscuro y la Dama era alta y pálida.

- ¿Qué veremos? – preguntó cautelosamente el hobbit

Galadriel le observó un momento, mientras se acercaba al pedestal y vertía el agua del jarro en él.

- Puedo ordenarle al espejo que revele muchas cosas – dijo ella, observando tanto a Harry como a Frodo – y a algunos puedo mostrarles lo que desean ver – el mago de ojos verdes se sorprendió ante esto ¿el espejo de oesed? – Pero el espejo muestra también cosas que no se le piden, y éstas son a menudo más provechosas. Lo que verán, si dejan en libertad al espejo, ni el más sabio puede decirlo ¿Mirarán?

Frodo no respondió.

- ¿Y tu, Harry? ¿Deseas mirar? Él te mostrará el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Esta, si quieres, es la magia de Galadriel. Sin varas. Sin espadas – Harry y Frodo se miraron, y después Ezellahen dio un pasó al frente, acercando el rostro al pilón lleno de agua – Veas lo que veas, no toques el agua, Harry.

El agua parecía dura y sombría, y reflejaba solo las ramas de los árboles y el lozano rostro del joven Potter. Casi en seguida la superficie se oscureció, borrando las ramas de los árboles. El espejo se volvió gris y luego se aclaró. Una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, arrullándolo, cantándole. Un hombre de anteojos redondos se acerco a la mujer y la abrazo por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, observando con orgullo y amor al pequeño. Pero antes que Harry pudiera decir que estaba ocurriendo, la luz se desvaneció. En seguida le pareció ver a un pequeño de negro cabello revuelto, encerrado en una alacena, con la mejilla roja y los ojos vidriosos, con las lagrimas amenazando salir de esos preciosos ojos verdes. El espejo brilló intensamente y después reveló una habitación oscura; en una de las esquinas pudo ver a un lobo de pelaje café gris que elevo el hocico, olfateando algo en el aire, aguzando las orejas.

- Moony – murmuró Harry, observando como el lobo se erguía en sus cuatro patas y soltaba un aullido

La superficie tembló un poco, desvaneciendo la imagen. El sol brillaba y el viento soplaba agitando la hierba, un hombre de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules dio una salto, interponiéndose entre él, Harry, y un enorme animal que semejaba una hiena gigante que en esos momentos se había levantado y se preparaba a atacar de nuevo al joven. Una sombra devoró la imagen, apagando el brillo del espejo. Pronto Harry se vio a si mismo empuñando valientemente la vara en la mano izquierda y la espada de Godric Gryffindor en la derecha, con la túnica de Hogwarts, y un rastro de sangre que comenzaba en su cabeza y se corría hasta su cuello. Riddle se encontraba frente a él, con la varita en la mano, apuntándole. Voldemort murmuró unas palabras y el espejo brillo con una intensa luz verde. Harry salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar la mordedura de una serpiente que había saltado del pilón, lanzándose hacia su cuello, con los colmillos preparados para atacar. Enseguida se llevo una mano al cuello, revisándolo, palpándolo.

Frodo observaba confundido al mago, el miedo reflejado en sus azules ojos.

- Ezellahen – se acercó a su amigo – ¿Estas bien? – Harry tan solo asintió, sin despegar los ojos del pilón, esperando a que la serpiente saliera. La Dama le observaba.

- ¿Quieres mirar tú ahora, Frodo? – dijo la Dama Galadriel

- ¿Me aconsejas mirar?

- No – dijo ella – No te aconsejo ni una cosa ni otra. No soy una consejera. Quizá aprendas algo, y lo que veas, sea bueno o malo, puede ser de provecho o no. Ver a la vez es conveniente y peligroso. Creo sin embargo, Frodo, que tienes bastante coraje y sabiduría para correr el riesgo, o no te hubiera traído aqu

- Miraré – dijo Frodo y subiendo al pedestal se inclinó sobre el agua oscura

En seguida el espejo se aclaró y Frodo vio un paisaje crepuscular. Unas montañas oscuras asomaban a lo lejos contra un cielo pálido. Un camino largo y gris se alejaba se alejaba serpeando hasta perderse de vista. Allá lejos venía una figura descendiendo lentamente por el camino, débil y pequeña al principio, pero creciendo y aclarándose a medida que se acercaba. De pronto Frodo advirtió que la figura le recordaba a Gandalf. Iba a pronunciar en voz alta el nombre del mago cuando vio que la figura estaba vestida de blanco y que en la mano llevaba un báculo blanco. La cabeza estaba tan inclinada que Frodo no le veía la cara. La visión de pronto cambió. Breve y pequeña pero muy vívida alcanzo a ver la imagen de Bilbo que iba y venía nerviosamente por su cuarto. Luego vio contra el sol, que se hundía rojo como sangre entre jirones de nubes, la silueta negra de un alto navío de velas desgarradas que venía del oeste. Una oscuridad se posó sobre le espejo y se despejo para rebelar el molino de la Comarca, que se elevaba ante un cielo oscuro, con las nubes apretujadas unas contra otras. Los hobbits caminaban en fila, encadenados de pies y manos. El agua del pilón tembló un poco distorsionando la imagen, que luego cambio a otra donde los orcos arrasaban con hobbiton, cazando en una sanguinaria matanza a los hobbits que trataban de huir de esas bestias.

Pero de pronto el espejo se oscureció del todo y Frodo se quedó mirando el vacío. En ese abismo negro apareció un ojo, que creció lentamente hasta que por fin llenó todo el espejo. El Ojo estaba rodeado de fuego, pero él mismo era vidrioso, amarillo como el ojo de un gato, vigilante y fijo, y la hendidura negra de la pupila se abría sobre un pozo, una ventana a la nada. El anillo que le colgaba del cuello se hizo cada vez más pesado, más pesado que una gran piedra, y lo obligó a inclinar la cabeza sobre el pecho. Pareció que el espejo se calentaba y unas volutas de vapor flotaron sobre el agua. Frodo tomo el anillo entre las manos y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de invocar salto hacia atrás, saliendo del alcance del ojo que le buscaba insistentemente.

- Sé lo que viste – dijo Galadriel – pues está también en mi mente

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual la Dama y el portador del anillo se observaron. Harry comprendió en seguida que era telepatía y aunque sabia que no debía escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, no pudo evitarlo y se concentró, recordando las palabras que Gandalf le había dicho acerca del poder de la mente. _… él tratará de tomar el anillo. Tú sabes de quien habl_ Boromir llegó a la mente de Harry, pero ¿el capitán de Gondor? Aunque era cierto. Desde el concilio se había negado a destruir el anillo. _Uno a uno, los destruirá a todos_ Harry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada. Él mismo había codiciado el anillo. _Si me lo pides, yo te entregaré el Anillo Único_.

- No niego que mi corazón ha deseado pedirte lo que ahora me ofreces. Durante muchos largos años me he preguntado qué haría si el Gran Anillo llegará alguna vez a mis manos ¡y mira! Esta ahora a mi alcance ¿Me darás libremente el anillo? En el sitio del Señor Oscuro instalarás una reina – Galadriel alzó los brazos y brotó una luz que la iluminó a ella sola, dejando todo el resto en oscuridad. Se irguió ante Frodo y Harry, y pareció de pronto que tenía una altura inconmensurable – ¡No oscura sino hermosa y terrible como la mañana y la noche! ¡Peligrosa como el océano! ¡Más fuerte que los cimientos de la Tierra! ¡Todos me amarán y desesperarán! – Harry y Frodo la observaban con confusión y temor en los ojos ¿Tanto poder cabía en esa aro como para hacerle esto a la Dama de Lórien? En seguida, Galadriel, dejo caer los blancos y delgados brazos, y he aquí que la luz se extinguió – He pasado la prueba – dijo – Me iré empequeñeciendo, y marcharé al oeste, y continuare siendo Galadriel

- No puedo hacer esto solo – le dijo Frodo, observando con dos suplicas azules sobre el infantil rostro

- Tu eres un portador de anillo, Frodo. Portar un Anillo del Poder es estar solo – la Dama extendió su mano, y por un breve momento pareció que una estrella se había posado sobre su dedo – Éste es _Nenya_, el _Anillo de Diamante_. Y yo soy su quien lo guarda. Fuiste nombrado para esta tarea. Y si tu no encuentras la manera, nadie lo har

- Entonces sé que debo hacer. Es solo que... tengo miedo de hacerlo – Harry le observó, y supo en ese instante a que se refería

- Aún la persona más pequeña puede cambiar el curso del tiempo – dijo la Dama, agachándose de tal manera que quedó a la altura del pequeño hobbit

Frodo la miró con pesar y decisión, y se volvió a guardar el anillo.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Un ejercito de Uruk-hai se alzaba en los sótanos de la torre de Saruman. Armados y listos para la guerra, para cazar.

- ¡Cácenlos! No se detengan hasta que los encuentren. Ustedes no conocen el dolor. No conocen el miedo ¡Ustedes comerán carne humana! – exclamó Saruman, dirigiéndose a sus cazadores – Uno de los medianos guarda algo de gran valor para mí – le dijo al capitán – Tráemelos vivos y sin dañar. Mata a los otros

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

- Nunca hasta ahora habíamos vestido a extranjeros con las ropas de los nuestros – habló Celeborn, mientras nueve elfos vestían a los nueve compañeros con una capucha y una capa, a la medida de cada uno de los miembros de la compañía, de esa tela sedosa, liviana y abrigada que tejían los Galadrim. Era difícil saber de que color eran parecían grises, con los tonos del crepúsculo bajo los árboles; pero si se las movía o ponía contra luz, eran verdes como las hojas a la sombra, o pardas como los campos al anochecer, o de plata oscura como el agua a la luz de las estrellas. Las capas se cerraban al cuello con un broche que parecía una hoja verde de nervaduras de plata – Que estas capas los ayuden a mantenerse ocultos de miradas indiscretas

Tres pequeñas barcas grises habían sido preparadas para los viajeros, y los elfos los ayudaron a cargarlas con los paquetes de comida. La compañía se repartió así: Aragorn, Frodo y Sam iban en una barca; Boromir, Merry y Pippin iban en otra; y en la tercera, Legolas y Gimli, que ahora eran grandes amigos, junto con Harry.

Harry se encontraba dentro de una, pues nunca solo se había subido a una barca en toda su vida, y eso había sido en su primer año en Hogwarts. También tenía algo de miedo, pues no sabia nadar y había escuchado que el _Río Grande_ tenía partes que eran peligrosas. Suspiró. Al menos sabia un hechizo que le pondría una burbuja en la cabeza. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

- _Lembas_ pan de camino élfico - dijo la melodiosa voz de Legolas, tomando una especie de galleta entre las manos, y dándole un pequeño mordisco – Un pequeño mordisco es suficiente para llenar el estomago de un hombre – les había dicho a Harry, Merry y Pippin, quienes se hallaban en la misma barca, para después retirarse, dejando unos paquetes al lado de los que ya había

- ¿Cuántos te comiste? – le preguntó de pronto Merry a Pippin

- Cuatro – dijo Pippin

Harry soltó una carcajada cuando lo escucho repetir.

Los elfos cargaban los paquetes en las barcas, y añadieron además unos rollos de cuerda, tres cuerdas por cada barca. Las cuerdas parecían delgadas pero fuertes, sedosas al tacto, grises como los mantos de los elfos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Sam tocando un rollo que yacía sobre la hierba

- ¡Cuerdas por supuesto! – le respondió un elfo desde las barcas – ¡Nunca vayas lejos sin una cuerda! Una cuerda larga, fuerte y liviana, puede ser una buena ayuda en muchas ocasiones

- Cada legua que avancen hacia el sur, el peligro crecerá – le dijo Celeborn a Aragorn – Orcos de Mordor patrullan ahora la orilla este del _Anduin_. Tampoco encontrarán seguridad en la orilla oeste, extrañas criaturas portando la Mano Blanca de Saruman han sido vistas en nuestros bordes. Rara vez los orcos viajan de día, sin embargo estos lo han hecho. _Están siendo rastreados_ – le dijo en élfico, a la vez que le entregaba una daga – Por el río tienes la oportunidad de evadir al enemigo hasta las _Cáscadas de Rauros_

- Aunque fueron nuestros huéspedes – dijo Celeborn a toda la compañía – todavía no han comido con nosotros, y los invitamos por lo tanto a un festín de despedida, aquí entre las aguas que los llevarán lejos de Lórien

Luego de haber comido y bebido, sentados en la hierba, Galadriel se levantó de la hierba y tomando una copa de manos de una doncella, la llenó de hidromiel blanco y se la tendió a Celeborn.

- Ahora es tiempo de beber la copa del adiós – dijo – ¡Bebe, señor de los Galadrim! Y que tu corazón no este triste, aunque la noche tendrá que seguir al mediodía, y ya la tarde lleva a la noche

En seguida ella llevó la copa a cada uno de los miembros, invitándolos a beber y a despedirse. Pero cuando todos hubieran bebido les ordeno sentarse otra vez en la hierba, y las doncellas trajeron unas sillas para ella y Celeborn. Las doncellas esperaron en silencio, alrededor de sus reyes, y Galadriel contempló un rato a los huéspedes. Al fin habló otra vez.

- Hemos bebido de la copa de la despedida – dijo – y las sombras caen ahora sobre nosotros. Pero antes de que se vayan he traído unos regalos que el Señor y la Dama de los Galadrim os ofrecen ahora en recuerdo de Lothlórien

En seguida los llamó a uno por uno.

- Mi regalo para ti, Legolas, es un arco de los Galadrim – le dijo al príncipe del Bosque Negro, entregándole un más largo y fuerte que los arcos de su tierra natal, y la cuerda era de cabellos élficos. Había también un hermoso carcaj de flechas – Merecedor de las magníficas habilidades de la raza del bosque

La Dama inclinó la cabeza y se volvió a Merry y a Pippin dandoles pequeños cinturones de plata con unas dagas en ellos.

- Estas son las dagas de los Noldorin. Ellas ya han servido en la guerra. No temas joven Peregrin Took, encontrarás tu valor

- Y para ti, pequeño jardinero y amante de los árboles – le dijo a Sam – tengo sólo un pequeño regalo – y le puso en la mano una cajita de simple madera gris, sin ningún adorno excepto una runa de plata en la caja – Esto es una G por Galadriel. Esta caja contiene tierra de mi jardín, y lleva las bendiciones que Galadriel todavía puede otorgar. No te protegerá en el camino ni te defenderá de ningún mal, pero si la conservas y vuelves un día a tu casa, obtendrás tu recompensa. Aunque encuentres todo seco y arruinado pocos jardines de la Comarca florecerán como el tuyo si esparces ahí esta tierra – Sam enrojeció hasta las orejas y murmuró algo ininteligible, tomando la caja y haciendo una reverencia

- ¿Y qué regalo le pedirá un enano a los elfos? – preguntó Galadriel a Gimli

- No deseo nada, Dama Galadriel – dijo Gimli inclinándose y balbuceando – Nada, a menos que... a menos que se me permita pedir, qué digo, nombrar unos solo de vuestros cabellos, que supera al oro de la tierra así como las estrellas superaran a las gemas de las minas

Los elfos se agitaron y murmuraron estupefactos, y Celeborn miró con asombro a Gimli, pero la dama sonreía.

- Se dice que los enanos son más hábiles con las manos que con la lengua – dijo – pero esto no se aplica a Gimli. Pues nadie me ha hecho un pedido tan audaz y sin embargo tan cortés ¿Y cómo podría rehusarme si yo misma le ordené que hablará? Pero dime ¿Qué harás con un regalo semejante?

- Atesorarlo, señora – respondió Gimli – en recuerdo de lo que me dijiste en nuestro primer encuentro. Y si vuelvo alguna vez a las forjas de mi país, lo guardaré en un cristal imperecedero como tesoro de mi casa y como prenda de buena voluntad entre la Montaña y el Bosque hasta el fin de los días

La Dama se soltó entonces una de las trenzas, cortó tres cabellos dorados, y los puso en la mano de Gimli.

- No tengo nada más grande que ofrecer – dijo la Dama Galadriel volviéndose a Aragorn – que el regalo que ya portas – acarició la piedra que Arwen le obsequiará antes de marcharse – _Por su amor_ - dijo en élfico – _Temo que la gracia de Arwen Estrella de la Tarde se empequeñezca_

- _Yo haría que ella dejará estas costas, y estuviera con su gente_ - respondió Aragorn en la legua élfica – _Yo haría que ella tomará el barco hacia Valinor_

- Esa oportunidad aún esta ante ella. Tú tienes tus propias decisiones que tomar Aragorn. Sobrepasar a tus padres desde los días de Elendil o caer en la oscuridad, con todo lo que queda de tu raza – Aragorn guardó silencio un momento y después asintió con la cabeza - _Aún hay mucho que debes hacer. Ya no nos veremos más. Elessar, Piedra de Elfo de la casa de Elendil_

- Para ti, joven mago, tengo algo muy especial – dijo la Dama, dirigiéndose a Harry – Noticias acerca de ti me llegaron desde Rivendel. Es una lastima que no hayamos podido tener más tiempo para charlar, pues puedo sentir el poder que emana de tu cuerpo, aunque aún se encuentra en un estado _salvaje_. No tienes completo control sobre él, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que aprendas a dominarlo – y acercó sus alargados y finos dedos a la cicatriz en la frente del niño-que-vivió – un gran destino te espera en tu mundo. No debes temer de él, pues de ti dependen muchas personas – y mirándolo a los ojos – _Seldo Istar, andelu i ven, dah, boe ammen veriad lin _ [niño mago, el camino es demasiado peligroso, pero, necesitan tu protección] ¿Entiendes?

Harry tan solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a la Dama.

- Esto – dijo poniéndole en sus manos un pequeño espejo plateado endosado a un aro dorado, con una delgada cadena plateada – es un espejo mágico, como lo llamarían, hecho en mithrill. Como mi espejo de agua te mostrará cosas que deseas ver si se lo permites, pero también tiene capacidades de las que ni yo mismo sé – y acariciándole la mejilla – los espejos son de los objetos más mágicos que existen. Tú mismo has sido testigo de su poder – Harry observó el pequeño espejo plateado y lo hizo girar un poco en su aro, antes de colgarse del cuello

- Y tú, Portador del Anillo – dijo la Dama, volviéndose a Frodo – llego a ti en último término, aunque en mis pensamientos no eres el último. A ti te doy la luz de Eärendil – dijo ella, entregándole un frasquito de cristal que centellaba cuando ella lo movía – nuestra más amada estrella – se inclino y besó sus suaves cabellos – Que sea una luz para ti en los sitios oscuros, cuando todas las otras luces se hayan extinguido. Recuerda Lothlórien. Recuerda a Galadriel y su espejo.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

31 de Agosto de 1996. Dos días después de la Luna llena, aun así Remus Lupin todavía se encontraba cansado debido a la transformación y es por esto que se encontraba en su habitación de Grimmauld Place, recostado sobre la cama, con un paquete entre las manos.

Ron y Hermione habían ido a recoger el espejo y hacia poco se lo habían entregado.

El merodeador rompió el papel que envolvió el espejo mágico. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, observándolo detenidamente. El espejo estaba otra vez completo y fijo en su lugar, sobre la madera que se veía un poco desgastada, pero era perfecto.

Mientras lo observaba no pudo evitar pensar en la pasada Luna Llena ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había percibido el olor de Harry? Era una locura, considerando que el niño se encontraba en otro mundo, como había dicho Dumbledore. Pero, y si... no, imposible. El lobo se debía estar volviendo loco. Y viejo, pensó con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Su boca se abrió en un gran bostezo, describiendo la perfecta redondez de la _O_, haciéndole recordar por que se encontraba en su habitación. Debía descansar, sobre todo ahora que Dumbledore le había dado trabajo. El anciano director de Hogwarts se encontraba muy optimista en cuanto a Harry. Al parecer se había encontrado con un viejo libro que hablaba de los espejos y sus propiedad mágicas. La última vez que se encontró con el director, éste le había dicho que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

El hombre lobo se dejo caer en la cama, teniendo en mente el regresó de Harry y lo que haría en cuanto tuviera al hijo de James frente a él. Lo primero sería darle una buena regañada por haber sido el causante de que su carácter dulce y dócil se haya transformado en el de un animal que atacaba indefensos profesores de pociones... bueno, no que se arrepintiera en lo más mínimo. Y con esto en mente, cerró los ojos, abrazando la almohada y recargando su cabeza en ella.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Las barcas se deslizaban suavemente por las aguas del Río Grande, llevándolos cada vez más hacia el sur. Legolas y Harry se turnaban los remos, y el joven mago agradecía la charla del enano y del elfo, haciendo este paseo más agradable. Aunque generalmente se encontraba inmerso en la magia del paisaje. Cada vez se encontraban más hacia en el sur y el cambio de vegetación lo hacia más palpable, además de que el invierno estaba pronto a irse para dar paso a una primavera.

Por las noches se acercaban a una orilla, amarraban los botes y cocinaban algo. Después de la cena dormían, con alguno de los miembros haciendo guardia. Se mantenían en los botes hasta muy entrada la noche y reanudaban la jornada antes del amanecer.

Cierta noche, Boromir había visto algo muy extraño en el Río Grande, en el Anduin. Un leño con ojos, que flotando suavemente llegó hasta el la orilla contraria a la de ellos.

- Es Gollum. Nos ha rastreado desde Moria – le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a él – Pensé que lo perderíamos en el río, pero es un nadador muy astuto

- Y si alerta al enemigo de nuestra localización – dijo Boromir – hará el cruce más peligroso

- Traté de atraparlo uno o dos noches – habló Aragorn – pero es más astuto que un zorro, y resbaladizo como un pez

Frodo también observaba a Gollum. Una triste mirada se encontraba en sus ojos azules. El ver a Smeagol le hacia pensar en sí mismo, pues Smeagol, para bien o para mal, había sido uno más de los portadores del Anillo Único, y... no quería terminar como él, tampoco quería que el anillo destruyera a sus amigo. Por esto, ya sabia lo que haría, en cuanto llegaran a las cascadas de Rauros y la isla de Escarpa, se separaría de todos ellos, y continuaría con su travesía solo.

- Coma algo, señor Frodo – le dijo Sam

- No, Sam

- No ha comido nada en todo el día. Tampoco esta durmiendo. No creo que no me he dado cuenta. Señor Frodo--

- Estoy bien – lo cortó el portador

- Pero no lo esta. Estoy aquí para ayudarlo. Le prometí a Gandalf que lo haría – dijo el amable jardinero, sentándose al lado de su amo

- No puedes ayudarme, Sam – le respondió Frodo, mirándolo triste, derrotado – No esta vez. Duerme un poco – Sam no pudo esconder la tristeza que le inundo al escuchar esas palabras, y se retiró ha tratar de pescar el sueño

Harry se encontraba acomodando los paquetes sobre las barcas y dejando lo necesario para el desayuno que tomaban antes de reanudar, cuando escuchó la conversación entre Boromir y Aragorn.

- _Minas Tirith_ es el camino más seguro – dijo Boromir – Tu sabes eso. Ahí nos podremos reagrupar. Golpear Mordor desde un lugar donde hay fuerza

- No hay fuerza en Gondor que pueda ayudarnos – le dijo Aragorn, mirándolo a los ojos

- Confiaste rápidamente en los elfos – dijo Boromir señalando las barcas. Aragorn tan solo le observo – ¿Tienes tan poca fe en tu propia gente? Si, hay debilidad. Hay flaqueza. Pero también hay valor, y honor que encontrar en los hombres. Pero tu no verás eso – hablaba Boromir. Harry detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y escucho atentamente las palabras de Boromir. Aragorn se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dejar a Boromir hablando solo, pero este se lo impidió, jalándolo de la capa – ¡Tienes miedo! Toda tu vida te haz escondido en las sombras – reclamó Boromir, y Aragorn no pudo mirarle por que una parte de él sabia que era verdad lo que el capitán de Gondor le estaba diciendo – Asustado de quien eres, de que eres – al fin, Boromir soltó la capa del heredero de Isildur y este dio media vuelta para irse, pero enseguida encaro al capitán

- No acercaré el anillo ni cien millas a tu ciudad

El siguiente día la jornada continuo igual que los días anteriores, solo que esta vez, Harry podía sentir el resentimiento de Boromir hacia Aragorn. Se encontraba meditando la discusión de la noche anterior cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¡Mira! – exclamó Legolas – Los Argonath, los Pilares de los Reyes

Harry elevó la vista y observó maravillado esas formas gigantes, vastas figuras grises, mudas pero peligrosas. Vio que los pilares eran en verdad unas tallas enormes, que el arte y los antiguos poderes habían trabajado en ellos, y que a pesar de los soles y las lluvias de años olvidados todavía seguían siendo unas poderosas imágenes. Hasta Boromir inclinó la cabeza cuando las embarcaciones pasaron en un torbellino, como hojitas frágiles y voladizas, a la sombra permanente de los centinelas de Númenor. Así cruzaron la abertura oscura de la Puerta.

Los terribles acantilados se alzaban ahora a cada lado del Tol Brandir a alturas inescrutables. El cielo pálido parecía estar muy lejos. Las aguas negras rugían y resonaban, y un viento chillaba sobre ellas.

Las barcas se deslizaron hasta la orilla oeste, donde amarraron los botes y la compañía bajo, feliz de poder estirar los pies. Harry ayudó a Aragorn a atar las barcas para que la corriente no las arrastrara hacia las cascadas.

- Cruzaremos el lago al anochecer – dijo Aragorn mientras se quitaba la larga gabardina negra – Esconderemos los botes y continuaremos a pie. Nos acercaremos a Mordor por el norte

- Oh ¿si? – exclamó Gimli. Ezellahen se preparó para cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, generalmente le hacían reír un poco – Solo tendríamos el pequeño problema de atravesar Emyn Muil, un impasable laberinto de afiladas rocas. Y después de eso ¡se pone mejor! – exclamó el enano, y Harry ya no encontró tan divertido lo que estaba diciendo. Pippin, que había estado comiendo feliz de la vida, se detuvo en su actividad, y observó con ojos asustados a Gimli, como si estuviera loco – Vaporosos y apestosos pantanos tan grandes como el ojo pueda ver

- Ese es nuestro camino – le dijo tranquilamente Aragorn. Pippin le observó con una mirada derrotada que pedía misericordia, ahora, eso si se le hice gracioso a Harry, er, quizá un poco de humor negro – Sugiero que descanse y recuperé sus fuerzas, señor enano

- Que recupere mi-- – exclamó Gimli a la sola mención de que era débil – Que recupere mi fuerza. No le prestes atención, joven montaraz, los enanos no necesitamos recuperar fuerzas

- ¿Dónde esta Frodo? – preguntó repentinamente Merry, que había ido por un poco de leña. En seguida Aragorn buscó en su improvisado campamento, y Sam, quien estaba recostado, se puso de pie rápidamente

- Iré a buscarlo – dijo rápidamente Harry, dándose cuenta que Boromir tampoco estaba

Harry caminaba por entre los árboles, buscando al portador del anillo. Deseo saber un hechizo que le dijera donde estaba lo que buscaba, pero... ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estaba Hermione cuando se le necesitaba? Llevaba rato buscando, sin ver nada, sin escuchar nada.

Un sonido de espadas chocando entre sí llegaron hasta sus oídos. Conocía muy bien ese sonido, él mismo lo había hecho en sus pocas batallas en la Tierra Media. Sin más, se apresuró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, avanzando rápidamente, sosteniendo la espada con la mano. Y entonces lo vio... Frodo venía corriendo, escapando de algo que le perseguía, virando la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia los lados, para asegurarse que ya no estaba a su alcance, pero tropezó, cayendo de bruces sobre la tierra.

Unos guerreros salieron de entre los árboles, corriendo, acercándose a Frodo, espada en mano. El hobbit vio como uno de ellos elevaba su extraña espada, incluso podía jurar sentir la ventisca que hacia el balanceo del arma mortal. Frodo cerró los ojos, tratando de cubrirse con las manos. Pero el golpe no llego, en cambio un sonido de choque de espadas lo sorprendió. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Ezellahen, balanceando la espada que le había obsequiado el señor Elrond y repeliendo al orco.

- ¡Frodo! – gritó Harry – ¡Corre! – el hobbit reanudo su carrera. Harry ya no vio a donde había ido, pues estaba demasiado ocupado peleando contra esos orcos extraños

Los guerreros se precipitaron hacia el joven de ojos verdes. Ezellahen los esperó, preparándose para la batalla. El orco que había repelido se lanzó hacia él, y Harry dio un giró, empuñando la espada con ambas mano, rebanándole el estomago, haciéndolo caer a la tierra. Sin esperar más fue ahora él quien se lanzó a un orco, dando una fuerte estocada que atravesó la dura armadura que protegía el corazón de la bestia. El mago retiró rápidamente la espada, cubriendo el ataque de otro de los orcos, y dando un gritó uso su fuerza para lanzarlo y después cortar de un tajo ambos brazos de su adversario, y con otro giró más separar la cabeza del cuerpo.

Harry dio un saltó hacia atrás, y empuñando la vara gritó fuertemente _Expelliarmus_, desarmando de esta manera a uno de los orcos. Empuño la espada y dando un salto atravesó a otro orco más. Uno de los orcos le lanzó un cuchillo, pero Harry gritó rápidamente _Impedimenta_, causando que la trayectoria del arma agresora fuera increíblemente lenta, y después la golpeo con la espada, haciéndola caer al piso. Ezellahen cogió el cuchillo y lo lanzó al orco, atravesándole la garganta.

Otro orco se lanzó hacia el joven, lanzando un golpe con la espada que poco más y hería gravemente al mago de ojos verdes, pero este dio un rápido salto hacia atrás, ganándose solo una herida en el brazo. Empuñando su espada con ambas manos cubrió otro ataque, y girando sobre si mismo abrió el estomago del orco.

El joven iba a lanzarse hacia otro de los enemigos, cuando sintió una horrible punzada en la pierna. Y otra más en la otra pierna. Harry cayó de rodillas, y vio con horror que dos flechas se habían clavado en su carne. Ese dolor le recordó a la vez que estuvo en el cementerio, o cuando el colmillo de basilisco se había encajado en su brazo.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Harry se levanto, pero entonces un orco lo atacó fuertemente, y Ezellahen tan solo tuvo tiempo para cubrir el fuerte golpe, que lo hizo caer nuevamente de rodillas. El orco preparó el arma para cargar de nuevo contra Harry, pero este gritó _Incendio_ convirtiendo al orco en una antorcha. Una nueva flecha fue lanzada hacia el joven quien tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para evitarla con solo un rasguño en la mejilla. Pero antes de que el joven pudiera hacer algo, un orco llego y le planto un pie sobre el pecho, presionando fuertemente. No tenía escapatoria. Moriría.

Las orbes verdes vieron como el orco preparaba la espada para darle el golpe final, pero entonces fue repelido. Una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar entre las ropas de Harry, una luz que lo cubrió completamente.

Aragorn llegaba justo cuando el herido cuerpo de Harry desaparecía, sin dejar rastro de él.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Nada parecía perturbar la silenciosa oscuridad de la habitación de cierto licántropo, quien descansaba la cabeza sobre un cómodo almohadón que sostenía entre sus brazos. Nada. Excepto la tenue luz que comenzó a brotar del espejo que se encontraba al lado del hombre lobo, iluminando las finas facciones de su atractivo rostro, y el desordenado cabello claro como la miel. El brillo se apago y una voz se pudo escuchar, una voz que salía del espejo mágico.

- ¿Harry? Harry

Sobre el oscuro abismo del espejo, un paz de ojos azul cobalto se asomaron, buscando algo que no encontraría.

- Harry. Soy yo. Sirius. Sirius Black

* * *

** ¡WAW! ¡¡ACABE EL PRIMER LIBRO!! ¡¡¡ACABE EL PRIMER LIBRO!!! buaaaaaaa SOY TAN FELIZ.... y =) ¿Quién será ese de al final? ¡¡HASTA DENTRO DE DOS SEMANAS!! ** _"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	12. Extraños Caminos

** ¡Hola! Solo asegurandome que se sepa que _El Señor de los anillos_ pertenece a J.R.R Tolkien y a todos aquellos que posean los derechos y que _Harry Potter_ a J.K. Rowling, que esperemos saque ya el sexto libro por que me estan sacando canas verdes los rumores en Internet :P **   
  
** No pude contestar reviews individualmente como generalmente lo hago pero se los agradezco mucho. Fueron leídos ¡Siempre lo son! Ustedes son los que me empujan a escribir, y leerlos me llena de una satisfacción que no imaginan cuan grande es. Muchas gracias a javi-fernandez, layla kyoyama, jessytonks, Luin, Lucumbus, Nelly Esp, lily evans1, el señor o señorita , LYLI EVANS [No te preocupes, Harry se enterá de la edad de Aragorn y hasta el momento no tengo pensado ningún ataque frente a frente de Harry y Voldie], Irfaxad, Allison Black, Looony Moony, Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta, Noir, Herm-Kinomoto, Lady Poison. **  
  
** Er, sorry, no publique el miercoles por que me fui a la playa y bueno a aquellos que se pregunten por que no puse un aviso "Chicos y Chicas ¡Me voy a la playa! Así que esperen publicación más tarde" es que ¡ni yo sabia! Simplemente amanció domingo, me despertaron a las siete de la mañana y me dijeron vistete que ya nos vamos, no supe a donde hasta que llegamos allá, er, el resto es historia, pero saben ¡ah que rico comí! ¬ Pescado Zarandeado... Como sea en cuanto llegué me puse a completar y corregír el capítulo como una loca por que deseaba publicar lo más pronto posible ... jejejejeje er a todos aquellos que se pregunten si continuaré publicando en este fic [ya saben, por los cambios de libros en ESDLA] es un sí, en este fic comienza y termina lo de Harry en la Tierra Media :P **  
  
**NOTAS IMPORTANTES: Como ya saben, las historias se separán y aquellas que no tengan nada que ver con la línea que siga Harry no escribiré nada sobre ellas por que sería solo transcribir libro o película lo cual es muy cansado y tardado, además de que si el joven esta en otro lado pero ocurre lo mismo que en el libro o las películas en otro, no lo describire SI HA ALGUIEN NO LE PARECE ESTO, POR QUE LUEGO NO SE ACUERDA, ENVIENME UN REVIEW O CORREO PARA DECIRME Y CAMBIAR DE ESTRATEGIA. Algo más ESTE CAPITULO comienza solo unas cuantas horas desde que terminó el otro, y digo unas cuantas horas por el tiempo que Harry duró incosciente. Algo más, me basaré muchísimo en la película, puesto que tiene muchas más escenas de acción que el libro y me gusta más que Éomer sea desterrado en vez de solo encarcelado y que los rohirrím se refugien en el Abismo de Helm, en vez de lejos de ellos en las Montañas del Sagrario **  
**TIEMPO:** Como ya saben, el tiempo en Inglaterra y en Tierra Media cambio. Hizo algunos cambios en los días por que tenía mal las cuentas y se acomodaba mejor así :P Así que este fic comienza cuando: **Inglaterra** 11 días **Tierra Media** 165 días   
**GRACIAS POR LEER MIS TONTAS NOTAS. AHORA SÍ. POR LO QUE VINIERON. EL CAPÍTULO.**  
  
**Bienvenidos a: **  
**LAS DOS TORRES**

* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 12 **  
** Extraños Caminos**

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía flotar en un mar de inmensa tranquilidad. Un suave murmullo de olas le arrullaba y le arrastraba dulcemente, llevándolo lenta y delicadamente hacia una tierra desconocida. Arrullado por el dulce ulular del agua, suave, lenta, como el mar en la brisa de la mañana, cuando las olas llegan sin violencia a la tierra, acariciando la blanca arena de las playas.

_Harry. Harry despierta._

¿Qué es esta calidez?

_Despierta ya, dormilón._

Una voz. Una hermosa voz en el frío viento.

_El tiempo se acaba. Despierta, pequeño._

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos. Despertando suavemente.

Un vasto cielo iluminado lo recibió. El sol reflejado en sus verdes ojos.

Se sentía un poco cansado, pero aún así hizo el esfuerzo para levantarse. Su cuerpo le dolía. Había estado acostado en un lecho no muy cómodo. Tierra seca y rocas habían sido el lugar donde su espalda había reposado.

Terminó de sentarse, y por un breve momento le pareció que dos figuras se encontraban frente a él, pero estaba tan segado por la luz del sol que no las podía distinguir claramente y solo podía ver unas sombras. Una de ella con un largo cabello rojo que era mecido por el viento. En la otra había visto el sol reflejado sobre su cara, en el lugar donde se ubicarían los ojos, como si llevará unos anteojos que reflejaban los rayos dorados hacia el rostro del joven montaraz, haciéndole más imposible el enfocar.

Por alguna extraña razón no sentía que le harían daño.

Se llevo ambas manos a los ojos, tallándolos, forzándolos a acostumbrarse a la luz y ha olvidarse de las sombras.

Una vez que sintió que sus ojos ya no serían molestados por los potentes rayos solares, los descubrió. Pero ya no había nadie frente a él. Las figuras habían desaparecido.

Asustado. Sorprendido. El joven Potter se levantó rápidamente, y aunque lamento hacerlo de esa manera por la punzada que atacó sus costillas, se dio cuenta de que realmente se encontraba solo, en medio de un árida pradera, donde no había árboles, rocas, larga hierba, ningún lugar donde alguien pudiera ocultarse.

Sintió, más que ver, un brillo sobre su pecho, y bajando la cabeza se encontró con el pequeño espejo, obsequio de la dama Galadriel. Tomando entre sus manos el circular espejo, el brillo comenzó a opacarse lentamente y pudo ver reflejados en el espejo los rostros de sus padres, que le sonreían, alentándolo a seguir y no dejarse vencer por cualquier cosa que se le presentará en el camino.

_Lucha Harry. No importa lo que te encuentres en el camino, debes luchar._ Una voz recitó en su cabeza, y le pareció que era la misma que escuchaba gritar cuando los dementores se acercaban a él. La voz de su madre. Sintió que las lagrimas le picaban los ojos y no supo por un momento si reír o llorar ¡Había escuchado la voz de su madre! No en gritos. Ni plegarías. Había escuchado la voz de Lily Potter, la voz que una madre habría usado para confortar al niño que se despierta asustado de una pesadilla y va corriendo a la habitación de sus padres.

_Lucha hijo. No estamos contigo, pero muy pronto alguien más lo estar_ Papá, fue la palabra que cruzó por su mente.

Las imágenes se desvanecieron de la superficie del mágico espejo. Harry cerró los ojos, y elevando su cabeza al cielo, dejo que unas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la capa élfica que descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el brazo, donde la hoja orca había penetrado la carne, no le dolía; ni tampoco las piernas, donde las flechas le habían mordido; ni que sentía el ardor de la pequeña herida sobre su mejilla.

Se llevo sus manos a los lugares donde habían estado las heridas, y regresando sus dedos a sus ojos no los vio manchados de sangre. Observando el brazo se dio cuenta que la larga gabardina tenía un corte de espada en el lugar donde le había rozado el arma del orco, pero que no había nada sobre la carne. Esta estaba lisa, perfecta.

¿Era esto obra del espejo? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Habían sido solo una ilusión que el mágico objeto le había mandado? No lo sabía. Pero cualquier magia que había interferido en la batalla, le había salvado, pues ese uruk-hai lo hubiese matado.

Ahora quedaba una pregunta más importante que necesitaba respuesta ¿Dónde estaba? No conocía estas tierras. Y en el viaje no habían cruzado ninguna pradera.

El mago giró sobre sí, observando el lugar. Lo último que recordaba eran las cascadas de Rauros... y la batalla ¿Qué había pasado con Frodo? ¿Con sus amigos? ¿Con Aragorn? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Le estarían buscando? ¿Irían camino a Mordor?

Se esforzó en recordar las enseñanzas de su mentor Aragorn, de cuando le mostró el mapa. Rivendel, Lothlórien, Caradhras, Moria, todos los lugares por los que habían pasado se encontraban al norte de la cascadas de Rauros. Siempre habían caminado hacia el sur. Recordó también que conforme se acercaban más y más al sur el clima se volvía más cálido. Por todo esto supuso que se encontraba al sur de las cascadas o por lo menos más al oeste, sin embargo ¿Dónde? Quizá Gondor o Rohan. Dudaba que este paisaje tan soleado se tratará de Mordor. Pero ¿avanzaría hacia el sur? ¿o regresaría en sus pasos para tratar de alcanzar Lothlórien? _Al Sur_ decía una voz en su cabeza.

Harry giró sobre sí mismo una vez más y sacando su varita susurró _Point me_. La vara de madera se elevó ante él, apuntando a una dirección, apuntando hacia el norte. Guardando la vara comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que esta había señalado. Solo esperaba llegar rápido a donde fuera que tuviese que ir, pues no llevaba muchas provisiones con él. Solo un poco de agua y unas dos o tres lembas.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Una escarlata locomotora de vapor con un enorme rótulo en donde se leía _Expreso de Hogwarts_, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente y escandalosos animales que correteaban libremente sobre la plataforma de metal.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud mientras gatos de todos los colores iban y venían por entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Se podían ver estudiantes que se llamaban unos a otros. Había algunos que caminaban entre las personas, buscando por sus compañeros. Otros que simplemente esperaban a ser encontrados.

Sin embargo, si uno observaba con cuidado, podía ver el miedo y desconcierto en la cara de los alumnos y sus familias. Después de todo estaban en tiempos de guerra.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos de ellos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, conteniendo el llanto en sus ojos, pues las madres sabían que esta podría ser la última vez que verían las inocentes caras de sus hijos. Y no por que esperaban que algo malo les pasará en la escuela. No. Mientras Albus Dumbledore fuera director de Hogwarts quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado no se atrevería a poner un pie en ella. Sino por que sabían que alguna bandada de mortífagos podría entrar una noche en sus casas, y matarlos mientras duermen, o que escucharían los gritos y el llanto de los pequeños hijos, menores de once años, al ser torturados, mezclados con las deplorables carcajadas de esos repulsivos monstruos que no sentían respeto alguno por la vida de los seres humanos, fueran magos o muggles.

Los alumnos que subían al tren, lo hacían con pies de plomo, por que ¿a quien no le gustaría quedarse con su familia para protegerla? Aunque aún fueran magos en entrenamiento, algo podrían hacer, o al menos morir intentándolo, pero morir juntos, por que sería deplorable despertarte un día y bajar a desayunar, y enterarte de la muerte de tus padres al leer un periódico que cae en tus manos. Enterarte que te haz quedado huérfano, que no verás más a tu pequeño hermano reír mientras corre feliz por la casa.

Remus John Lupin se encontraba en medio de la plataforma, cargando una vieja maleta en la cual se podía leer en pequeñas y doradas letras _Profesor R. J. Lupin_. Él no estaba ciego y podía observar el miedo en la cara de las personas. Pero, extrañamente, cuando pasaban cerca de él y sabían quien era, se detenían a saludarlo con una sonrisa de esperanza en lo labios y preguntarle _¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Harry?_.

Esperanza. Eso era lo que sus sensibles sentidos de lobo capturaban al escuchar el nombre Harry Potter en los labios de las personas. Él era su esperanza. Y Remus no podía evitar el sentirse culpable cuando les decía que bien, que pronto regresaría de su viaje.

Un viaje. Eso es lo que Dumbledore había dicho. Que el joven Harry Potter se encontraba de viaje.

Aún recordaba la conversación que habían tenido esta mañana cuando el hombre lobo se había enterado de esa mentira.

_- ¡¿De viaje?! – había gritado Lupin furioso de que Dumbledore siguiera tratando a Harry como a una pieza en su tablero de ajedrez – Pero ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?!_

_- Remus, debes entender – le había dicho un tranquilo Dumbledore – El mundo mágico entraría en pánico si se enterará de la desaparición de Harry_

_- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡A ti no te importa Harry! ¡Solo es una pieza más en tu juego! – gritó fuera de sí el licántropo. Pero cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca pudo notar tristeza e ira en los ojos del viejo director_

_- Quiero a Harry tanto como querría a un nieto – le dijo Albus en un tono calmado a Remus, pues sabia que Lupin solo estaba preocupado por el joven y no era su intención herir a nadie – Deseo protegerlo tanto como tú, pero no es por mí que hago esto. Nos guste o no, Harry es famoso en toda la comunidad mágica, es la esperanza que les dice algún día acabará todo esta angustia. Si decimos que Harry a desaparecido mientras Voldemort gana poder, un caos se armaría_

_Remus se paseo por la habitación, con una mano sobre la sien, presionando su nariz con sus dedos._

_- Lo siento, es solo que... es solo que – trató de decir el hombre lobo, pero un sollozo se escapo de sus labios – Quiero que regresé. Siempre me decía que tenía que ser el fuerte por que Harry me necesitaba, pero, yo lo necesito – giro sus dorados ojos hacia el director – Me estoy volviendo loco. La soledad me carcome. Sin un dementor se me acerca en estos momentos se alejaría como si hubiera pasado al lado de un tronco seco, pues no siento que haya felicidad en m_

_- Tranquilo Remus. Tranquilízate. Mis descubrimientos acerca de los espejos avanzan y ya te dije que he visto donde esta Harry [Circe: recuerden cierto capítulo donde Dumbledore vio a Harry en el espejo de Erised] y sé que esta bien. Se ve mucho más tranquilo que cuando estaba aquí – el director se acercó al licántropo y apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de éste – Vamos Remus, tus alumnos te esperan. Recuerda que debes cuidar de ellos mientras viajan en el tren. Harry no hubiese querido que algo malo les pasase, ni a ti ni a sus amigos, por él. Al llegar a Hogwarts, una comida caliente les subirá el ánimo a todos para que inicien una vez más sus clases y veamos a nuestro licántropo favorito en acción_

Suspiró.

Haría esto por Harry. No se dejaría vencer para cuando el joven regresará todo estuviera bien y no lo regañas por su falta de cuidado en sí mismo.

- ¡Profesor Lupin! – gritó una juvenil voz desde el tren

- ¡Ah! ¡Hermione! ¡Ron!

- ¡Suba pronto sino quiere que el tren parta sin usted! – Remus sonrió a Ron, y después de dar una ultima mirada a las familias, subió al tren, esperando que fuera una jornada tranquila

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Harry llevaba cuatro días caminando. El sol le quemaba la piel, y el sudor resbalaba por su rostro, trazando líneas húmedas en la sucia cara.

El joven montaraz se llevo la botella de agua a los labios, ansiando probar la dulzura de ese líquido incoloro.

Nada.

Ni una gota caía a sus secos labios.

El mago, frustrado, pateó con furia la tierra a su pies. Durante todo el endemoniado trayecto que había trazado él solo no se había encontrado ni un maldito riachuelo. Ni siquiera una charca de agua enlodada.

En estos días había estado caminando en una desértica pradera, con un sol que le calaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos, llevándose unos cuantos tragos de agua a la boca cuando sentía que ya no podría más, almacenando el escaso líquido, y aún así no se había encontrado ni un alma, ni siquiera un charco de agua. Y el clima había sido inclemente con él, pues aparte de ese brillante sol sobre su cabeza que sería bienvenido en cualquier otro momento, no le había mandado una lluvia, ni siquiera una suave llovizna.

Aunque agradecía enormemente que al menos hubiese llevado con él esa pequeña ánfora sino la muerte ya le habría encontrado.

También agradecía las brisas de viento que soplaban sobre la pradera, ondeando la larga capa y su gabardina. Éstas le refrescaban, ayudándolo a soportar el calor, aunque haciendo el clima más seco y llenándolo de tierra. Jugando con sus húmedos cabellos negros, que había atado en un coleta pero que aún así se habían escapado traviesos y se posaban sobre sus verdes ojos.

El joven continuo caminando, acercándose cada vez más a quien sabe donde, pero seguía avanzando hacia el sur, sacando de vez en cuando la varita para llamar el sortilegio que le señalaba el camino correcto.

Cada vez le costaba más hacer magia, estaba cansado, sus defensas bajas ¿Por qué? _Espero que Voldie no tenga nada que ver en esto_ pensaba. Pero era lo más probable, pues no se debería de sentir tan cansado. No que se creyera fuerte y resistente como Aragorn, pero sabía que era capaz de algo mejor.

Un suave centelleo llamó su atención. Y elevando la vista se encontró con un pequeño arroyo entre piedras de colores, murmurando y brillando con la luz del sol.

Corrió. Corrió y lanzándose cayo de rodillas, e introduciendo sus mano al claro y refrescante arroyo, las elevo a sus ansiosos labios en forma de vasija. Cerrando lo ojos, los acerco y abriendo los labios para dejar pasar ese delicioso líquido del cual había sido privado, probo la... sequedad de la arenosa tierra, asfixiándolo. Inmediatamente el joven comenzó a escupirla y la que ya no podía escupir la trago con fuerza, pues su seca garganta se negaba a aceptar algo tan seco.

¿Qué había pasado? Pero no tuvo tiempo para responder esta pregunta, por que un nuevo brillo captó su atención. Girando los ojos se encontró con el arroyo, lejos de él.

Sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de pasar, corrió como un condenado hacia aquella fuente de vida. Se inclino esta vez y usando sus labios para beber desde el arroyo, sorbió, pero no fue agua, sino tierra, seca, arenosa, muerta.

Harry se llevó las manos a los ojos, cubriendo el llanto de desesperación que comenzaba a salir, pero, para su mala suerte, era un llanto sin lagrimas, seco como el paisaje que le rodeaba.

- Tsk tsk pobre Harry – murmuro una voz a su lado – el arroyo se le escapa cada vez que intenta ir a atraparlo

El montaraz se descubrió los ojos y se encontró con los rojos de Voldemort. Y mientras éste le sonreía haciendo un ademán con la mano, las húmedas tierras comenzaron a llenarse de centelleantes arroyos que murmuraban entre piedras. Con otro ademán, ellos desaparecieron, dejando tierra árida una vez más.

Harry sintió que la ira lo consumía ¡¿Cuándo dejaría de jugar con él?! ¡¿De hacerle la vida imposible?! ¡Ya tenía Inglaterra para él solo! ¡¿Qué demonios quería de él?!

Con un brillo de locura en los ojos, el joven mago se lanzó como un animal salvaje a la figura de Voldemort, quien reía como un loco, haciendo resonar su risa en este árido paisaje. Harry le había atravesado como a un fantasma y ahora había caído a la árida tierra, golpeándola con fuerza con ambos puños.

- ¿Tienes sed, pequeño Harry? – preguntó el señor oscuro – ¿Estas cansado? ¿Te gustaría un vaso de agua? – preguntó extendiendo un vaso de cristal llenó hasta el tope con una agua clara que se escurría por sus bordes. El joven Potter solo podía observarlo con ansiedad, sin decir nada – Únete a mí y lo tendrás – siseó Voldemort

Harry soltó una risa.

- ¿Cansado de que me meta en tu camino? Pues si tanto te molesta eso ¡alégrate! Por que yo no vuelvo a Inglaterra

- Harry, Harry. No te das cuenta del potencial que tienes. Con un maestro como yo serías invencible ¡Únete a mí y el anillo será nuestro!

Harry comenzó a reír. Así que ahora iba tras el anillo. Que mal. Él mismo no sabía donde estaba Frodo.

- Lárgate y déjame en paz – le dijo mientras se volvía poner de pie, pero lentamente

- Cómo quieras – dijo Voldemort mientras comenzaba a beber del vaso y después tiraba el resto del agua sobre la tierra, humedeciéndola

Harry tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no tirarse en pos de ese chorrito de agua. _Es una ilusión, solo una ilusión_ se repitió mentalmente. Sentía que la ligera espada se volvía muy pesada.

El joven mago siguió avanzando, todo este tiempo con Voldemort a su lado, quien bebía y tiraba agua a diestra y siniestra ¡incluso el olor a tierra mojada llegaba a su nariz!

- Yo te daré fama y fortuna .... comida... agua – le susurró la escalofriante voz de Voldemort – si tan solo te unes a m

- No te me acerques, serpiente – dijo Harry hastiado, alejándose

Voldemort comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Harry Potter! ¡Únete a mí! – rugió – Únete o las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas

- Largo ¡Fuera de mi mente! – gritó Harry

- ¡El anillo será mío! ¡Puedes morirte de sed si lo deseas! ¡Pero tu cuerpo será mío y el anillo único también! – rugió Voldemort

Harry sintió un fuerte asalto a su mente. Riddle le atacaba y peleaba por su cuerpo, mientras que él, Harry, nada podría hacer.

El espejo comenzó a brillar, y Harry pudo escuchar un gritó de dolor de Voldemort. Y después, nada.

Estaba solo. El espejo lo había salvado de Voldemort, pero aún así, sino encontraba agua. Moriría.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Un trotar de caballos se escuchaban por las praderas de Rohan. Tres jinetes se apresuraban en su paso por esas fastuosas tierras, ignorando por completo los paisajes que les rodeaban y solo enfocándose en la tarea de adelantar cada vez más millas.

Un hermoso y maravilloso ejemplar de esas cuadrúpedas criaturas iba a la cabeza del grupo de tres caballos. Un jamelgo de cabeza orgullosa, hocico pintado con los rayos plateados de la luna y las estrellas, de lustroso pelaje blanco, patas fuertes y raudas que corrían acompañadas por el viento que parecía envolverse en torno a él y venerar el pasto que sus zancas pisaban. _Sombragrís_. Señor de todos los caballos. Unos de los _mearas_, descendiente de _Felaróf_, fuertes y orgullosos animales que no tenían comparación con ninguno otro de su especie.

Montado sobre el lomo del orgulloso y noble _Sombragrís_ se hallaba Gandalf. El caballero blanco. Blancos eran sus largos cabellos que acariciaba el viento, y blanca era también la barba que caía como cascada desde su rostro. Disfrazaba su clara vestidura élfica con harapos grises.

Sentado frente a Gandalf, sobre él lomo de _Sombragrís_, iba Gimli el enano, aferrándose fuertemente a la montura por temor a caer de ese enorme ejemplar.

Un formidable caballo de pelaje gris oscuro corría detrás de su señor. La blanca y espumosa saliva asomando por su enorme hocico, las fosas nasales dilatadas expulsando e inhalando el oxígeno. El sudor rodaba por su cuerpo, resbalándose por cada uno de los músculos que formaban ese fuerte cuerpo, escurriéndose a cada lado de la silla. Hasufel se obligaba a seguirle orgullosamente el paso a su señor, quien corría a la cabeza sin mostrar un ápice de cansancio.

Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, se sostenía como un experto a la montura de Hasufel. Con la mente divagando a un joven de ojos verdes que había desaparecido justo en frente de sus ojos. No podía ir a buscarle pues sabía que tenía que hacer cosas que le requerían de inmediato. La primera de ellas había sido el auxilio a los hobbits Merry y Pippin, llevándolo a una persecución que terminó luego de cuatro días sin descanso en los lindes del oscuro y peligroso bosque de _Fangorn_, donde se había encontrado a su viejo amigo: el mago Mithrandir. Ahora, en el amanecer del quinto día, debía de correr en auxilio de Rohan, pues Saruman amenazaba con golpear de un momento a otro, tomando por la fuerza tierra de los libres hombres.

Argorn solo podía rogar que el joven se encontrará con bien, estuviera donde estuviera. Y esperaba encontrarlo en algún momento de su largo camino.

Arod corría al lado de Hasufel, y aunque más pequeño que el jamelgo del montaraz era de pies más ligeros, haciéndolo flotar sobre las áridas praderas de los _rohirrim_. De temperamento arisco y fogoso era el alazán perfecto para el elfo que se sostenía sobre él. Cabalgando a puro pelo, sin la silla ni el arnés, al modo de los elfos del Reino del bosque, Legolas Hojaverde demostraba agilidad y habilidad en el dominio de la equitación.

Los tres rocines corrían por las praderas del _Folde Oeste_, una de las dos particiones de Rohan que se encontraban al sur del bosque de Fangorn. Era el segundo día que llevaban con esta rápida carrera en la que el tiempo parecía ser el único rival de los jamelgos y sus jinetes. Pero tal adversario no había esperado encontrarse con la entereza de ese grupo tan heterogéneo, que no dejaba que el cansancio y el dolor físico que les calaban hasta las más profundas entrañas les derrotase.

La distancia se acortaba cada vez más y más. Los caballos podían oler Edoras y los jinetes ya tenían ante sus ojos los enormes picos níveos de las _Montañas Nevadas_, lo cual significaba el pronto fin de esta galopada, pero el comienzo de una batalla contra Saruman, el mago que había roto la blancura de su capa.

Sin previo aviso, Arod se detuvo dando un relincho y elevando sus dos patas delanteras al aire. Los otros dos caballos se detuvieron.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Legolas? – preguntó Aragorn, haciendo girar a Hasufel

- Allá – dijo señalando con un blanco y alargado dedo – hay un hombre sobre el suelo, creo que esta herido – el elfo se desvió de su camino trotando hacia la derecha, dirigiéndose a su objetivo. Aragorn, después de cruzar miradas con Gandalf, se apresuró hacia donde había ido el elfo, seguido por Sombragrís

Arod llegó pronto junto al hombre, dando pequeños brincos y meneando la cabeza. En cuanto el jamelgo se detuvo, Legolas bajo dando un salto, y se acerco rápidamente hacia el individuo que estaba inconsciente, acostado bocabajo.

El elfo le observó cuidadosamente y después lo giro lentamente, no deseaba lastimar alguna herida.

- ... agua... agua – murmuraba el hombre de largos cabellos negros

Sacando su bote de agua, Legolas la acerco a los pálidos y secos labios del hombre, tanteando suavemente para que éste supiera lo que ocurría.

- Bebe. Bebe cuanto quieras – susurraba suavemente el elfo. Unos profundos ojos azules se rebelaron en la cara del caído cuando sintió que alguien le sostenía, observando con recelo a aquél que deseaba ayudarle. Después de sopesar la situación, bebió ávidamente, dejándose sostener por el príncipe elfo

- No es un hombre de Rohan – dijo la voz de Aragorn, que se había puesto al lado del elfo, asustando al hombre que éste sostenía – No temas, no te haremos daño. Bebe. Bebe y recupera tus fuerzas – con algo de desconfianza, regreso el recipiente a sus labios que clamaban un poco más de ese vital líquido

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es un hombre de Rohan? – le preguntó Legolas observando al hombre de largos cabellos negros y de profundos y hermosos ojos azules, de rostro atractivo y moreno

- Todos los rohirrím son rubios como el lino, generalmente con largas trenzas que les caen por la espalda. Con rostros severos y enérgicos. Tal como Éomer y sus hombres.

- Gracias – los interrumpió el hombre – Se los agradezco. Habría muerto si no me hubieran encontrado

- No importa – dijo Gandalf desde Sombragrís – Fueron los ojos de Legolas los que te salvaron. Él fue quien te encontr

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿Qué haces en estas tierras? No eres un hombre de Rohan, eso puedo verlo por tu apariencia – preguntó amablemente Aragorn

- Mi nombre es Orión... Orión White – dijo mirándolos sorprendido. Desde que había llegado a este lugar todo era tan extraño, pero eso no significaba que debía dejar de ser cuidadoso. Después de todo, Sirius Black era un hombre buscado tanto entre muggles como entre magos

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Una colina verde se alza al este. Un foso, una muralla maciza y una cerca espinosa rodeaban la colina, protegiéndola de extranjeros. Dentro asoman los techos de las casas; y en medio, sobre una terraza verde se levanta un castillo recubierto de oro. La luz del castillo brilla lejos sobre las tierras de alrededor. Dorados son también los montantes de la puerta.

_Edoras_, capital de Rohan, morada de los rohirrím y el castillo dorado de _Meduseld_, la alta casa donde residía el rey Théoden.

Los tres caballos se detuvieron, mientras dejaban a sus cinco jinetes observaran el paisaje. Gimli sentado frente a Gandalf sobre Sombragrís. Legolas sobre el energético Arod. Aragorn sobre Hasufel, sosteniendo a un herido Sirius Black. Pues aunque era cierto que las lembas y el agua lo habían vuelto prácticamente a la vida, le habían descubierto una herida de flecha sobre su costado izquierdo.

Legolas había dicho que la flecha era orca y al preguntarle a _Orion_ cómo había escapado de estas bestias, él simplemente bajo los ojos y dijo que no se acordaba de nada. Aunque no lo habían presionado para que les contará, estaba claro que no le creían, pero aún así le ayudaron pues a Aragonr le recordaba a su joven alumno.

_Tantos secretos_.

- Edoras y el castillo dorado de Meduseld – dijo la voz de Gandalf, atrayendo la atención de todos – Ahí habita Théoden, rey de Rohan cuya mente ha sido asaltada. Saruman ejerce un domino muy fuerte sobre el rey Théoden. Tengan cuidado con lo que digan. No esperen ser bienvenidos – y agregó mirando a Sirius – He de pedirte que cuando lleguemos, bajes del caballo. Tenemos cosas importantes que discutir con el rey. Estas herido y tal vez encontremos resistencia. Así que esperarás fuera del castillo. Hay cosas que necesito discutir contigo

Sirius tan solo asintió. Ese anciano le recordaba más y más a Dumbledore. Y si algo sabía muy bien era que mejor la muerte que hacer enfadar al director.

Los caballos atravesaron los lindes de la puerta hacia Edoras.

Al caminar por entre las casas, colina arriba, Sirius observaba con curiosidad las moradas, cuyo principal ornamento estaba hecho con cabezas de cabellos cuyas crines parecían flotar en el viento. Todos vestían de maneras extrañas, distintas a la de sus compañeros de viaje, pero en esencia parecidos. Semejaba que estaba atrapado en una película muggle acerca de los aguerridos vikingos o en algún punto de la época medieval anglosajona.

Soldados cargando largas lanzas, pasaban junto a ellos, sobre caballos, observándolos con desconcierto.

Una punzada de dolor atacó su costado izquierdo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para soportar el dolor.

- Hay más alegría en un cementerio – dijo el enano Gimli. Mientras le curaban se habían presentado. Y Sirius dudaba cada vez más y más que se encontrará en Inglaterra o en algún lugar del globo terrestre. A lo mejor el velo hacia que viajarás en el tiempo, y ahora él, Sirius Black, estaba perdido en él, mientras su ahijado, el hijo de Prongs, tenía que enfrentarse a un desalmado asesino. Rogaba por que el chico estuviera bien.

Se detuvieron frente a unas escaleras talladas en piedra y bajaron de los caballos. Aragorn le ayudó a bajar de Hasufel.

- Bien – dijo el mago Gandalf – hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Los caballos ya no nos podrán llevar más lejos, debemos subir las escaleras por nosotros mismos. Orion – dijo girándose a Sirius – quédate aquí, lastimarías más esa herida, además de que te cansarías por la perdida de sangre. Recuerda, no te muevas de este sitio. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte

Sirius tan solo asintió y al verlos marchar se sentó lentamente sobre las escaleras.

Llevaba la misma túnica con la que había entrado al Departamento de los Misterios en busca de Harry. Ese muchacho tenía la misma disposición que su padre para meterse en problemas. Realmente esperaba que se encontrará bien. Seguro que en el mundo mágico todos creían que estaba muerto, después de todo había atravesado el velo, el arco de la muerte. Al parecer tenía otras funciones a parte de las de comunicar el mundo de los vivos con los muertos. Si regresaba se lo diría a los _unspekable_, tal vez ayudaría en su investigación con ese extraño arco.

Pasó un rato observando todo, mientras él mismo era observado. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle. No confiaban en Gandalf, pues su rey lo había nombrado _Gandalf, cuervo de la tempestad_. Y ese hombre había llegado con él. Aunque eso no les impedía notar lo atractivo que era el hombre y la nobleza que se pintaba en sus facciones.

Sirius se aburrió de estar observando y, sacando el espejo, quiso intentar de nueva cuenta contactar a Harry.

- Quiero ver a Harry Potter

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Remus se encontraba solo en un compartimiento. Después de todo al ser Ron y Hermione prefectos, estaban en el compartimiento reservado a ellos teniendo alguna especie de junta. Ahora que Voldemort había regresado se tendrían que tomar medidas más serias.

Un brillo en su maletín llamó su atención. Y abriéndolo con cuidado, se encontró con que venía del espejo de Harry. Alcanzándolo, rompió el papel que le envolvía. Y girándolo lentamente se encontró con algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado ni en sus sueños más locos.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

- ¿Remus? – susurró Sirius – Eres tú ¿no es cierto? Eres Remus Lupin

- S-Sirius – dijo un visiblemente pálido licántropo – Dios. No puede ser. Tu estas muerto. No. No. Debo estar soñando. Debo estarlo.

- No Remus. No estoy muerto. Atravesé el velo pero no morí, fui transportado a un lugar extraño. Soy yo, Moony. Soy yo. Padfoot.

- Oh Dios, por favor que esto no sea un sueño. Por favor – suplico el licántropo al borde de las lagrimas – Sirius, eres tu ¿en verdad?

- Claro que soy yo, Moony ¡El único y el original! Dime ¿Dónde esta Harry? Quiero hablar con él – hubo un silencio durante el cual el hombre lobo no le respondió – ¿Moony? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta bien, cierto? No pudo haberle pasado nada en el Departamento de Misterios – el silencio seguía – ¡Dime algo por favor!

- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Debí cuidarlo mejor. Cielo Santo. Debía haber estado con él – sollozaba Remus, avergonzado y sin saber como decirle a Sirius que Harry estaba perdido

- Remus ¿Qué tiene Harry? ¡¿Dónde esta?! – grito fuera de sí, ganándose unas miradas acusatorias de varios rohirrím

- Sirius... él... – pero no terminó de hablar por que en ese momento las puertas del castillo se abrían con fuerza y un hombre era lanzado de él

- Yo únicamente le he servido a usted mi señor – gritó el hombre que se arrastraba a los pies de la escalera

Sirius se puso de pie. Estaba al pie de la escalera y muy cerca de Grima. Que por cierto le recordó mucho a Snape.

- Poco te faltó para que me tuvieras caminando en cuatro patas como a una bestia – gruñó el rey Théoden mientras avanzaba con pasó decidido y la espada hacia Grima

- ¡No me alejes de tu lado! – volvió a gritar el hombre suplicante

El rey Théoden balanceó la espada y tomándola con ambas manos la coloco sobre su cabeza, para después dejarla caer sobre el desdichado que se puso aún más pálido.

- ¡No, mi señor! – Aragorn corrió a interponerse entre el rey y su presa – ¡No, mi señor! Deje que se vaya. Ya bastante sangre se ha derramado por él

Sirius observó con cuidado la situación, y se indignó enormemente cuando Aragorn trató de ayudar a Grima y este le escupió en su mano, como si no hubiera hecho nada merecedor de su respeto.

Grima corrió hacia la multitud, aventando a Sirius que estaba entre él y las personas. Sirius cayó sobre su costado derecho, lastimándoselo. Se levanto lentamente, cuidando no lastimarse. Seguro que se le hacía un morete ahora.

- ¡Viva el rey Théoden! – al grito de Aragorn, los súbditos comenzaron a arrodillarse. Sirius no pensó en arrodillarse, el costado le dolía demasiado.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Poco le faltaba a Harry Potter para arrastrarse sobre la tierra, y lamerla en busca de algún ápice de agua. O morder y chupar las secas raíces para robarles cualquier sorbo del vital líquido que pudieran contener.

Los párpados le pesaban, pero se obligaba a seguir caminando ¡No moriría en este lugar después de haber vencido las tentaciones de Voldemort!

No veía claramente, pero podía notar como la pradera se tornaba lentamente en verde. Lo cual significaba había un lago o un río cerca. Pero no podía escucharlo. Sus sentidos se negaban a responderle.

Siguió caminando. Avanzando en su lenta tortura.

Entonces lo vio. Una ciudad no muy lejos. De hecho se encontraba cerca, muy cerca para ser real.

Inmediatamente comenzó a rogar que no se tratará de una más de las ilusiones de Voldemort. Y sin pensar más aceleró su paso, no perdiendo de vista el monte lleno con los techos de varias casas.

Después del tortuoso caminar, llegó a la muralla, y recargándose en ella, sus ojos no vieron a las personas que le observaban curiosas y temerosas, ni las casas con adornos de caballos en ella, ni a los rubios soldados con largas lanzas y cascos y cotas de malla. En ese momento solo tuvo ojos para el arroyo límpido y centelleante que corría por una vereda de piedras talladas.

El joven se lanzó al arroyo como un enfebrecido. Y, hundiendo la cabeza en él, comenzó a beber ávidamente, sorbiendo el agua, disfrutándola, dejándola correr por su seca garganta y mojar su piel y labios.

Una conmoción se formó cuando unas enormes puertas de roble se abrieron, dando pasó al rey y a Lengua de Serpiente que se arrastraba como uno de esos reptiles. Pero Harry solo seguía bebiendo.

- Yo únicamente le he servido a usted mi señor – gritó un hombre pálido y de largos cabellos negros que solo acentuaban más la palidez de su rostro, y los sombríos ojos que ocultaban una mirada sagaz. Grima Lengua de Serpiente, el consejero del rey

El joven montaraz sacó la cabeza del arroyo y limpio sus ahora sonrosados labios, la sequedad se había ido. La curiosidad había tomado presa su cuerpo una vez saciada la sed, y aunque no alcanzaba a ver podía escuchar atentamente.

- Poco te faltó para que me tuvieras caminando en cuatro patas como a una bestia – gruño un hombre alto de rubios cabellos manchados con canas y una barba gris creciendo sobre su noble rostro. Llevaba una espada en la mano y a pesar de verse pesada, los dedos del hombre la aferraban con una increíble fuerza. Sus vestiduras eran ricas en mantos y pieles, y semejaba un rey vikingo, con una corona aprisionando los dorados cabellos de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul que solo se apreciaba en los claros amaneceres de invierno. El rey Théoden, hijo de Thengel. Señor de la Marca de Rohan

- ¡No me alejes de tu lado! – gritó la melosa voz de Grima

Harry escucho el balanceo de una espada cortando el aire a su paso, y el gritó de Grima Lengua de Serpiente. _Todo acab_ pensó Harry, pero...

- ¡No, mi señor! – escucho un grito. La voz de Aragorn – ¡No, mi señor! – Harry se puso de pie inmediatamente, pues desde que había bebido del arroyo no se había alejado de su lado – Deje que se vaya. Ya bastante sangre se ha derramado por él

El joven montaraz se abrió paso entre la multitud, pero fue lanzado por un hombre que bajaba corriendo la colina, gritando _¡Quítense! ¡Quítense!_ mientras empujaba a todos a su lado. El mago supuso que ese era el que había estado a punto de morir, pero que la misericordia de su maestro le había salvado la vida.

- ¡Viva el rey Théoden! – gritó la voz de Aragorn, y de inmediato todos los súbditos comenzaron a arrodillarse. Dejando expuesto al joven de ojos verdes que seguía de pie.

Los ojos de Aragorn se posaron de inmediato en los verdes de su pupilo, y una alegría se dibujo en su rostro, a punto estuvo de gritar el nombre de aquél que quería como un hijo, pero...

- ¿Harry? – Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius observó que otra persona había decidido no arrodillarse. Curioso por saber quien, giró el rostro y se encontró con un par de familiares ojos verdes. Sirius ahogo un grito de sorpresa ¿Harry? El joven era sin duda parecido a Harry, pero a la vez tan distinto. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre la frente del muchacho. Ahí estaba la prueba. Una cicatriz en forma de rayo – ¡Harry! – exclamó mientras se acercaba al joven

El joven montaraz tan solo comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, con el rostro pálido y negando con la cabeza.

- Tu estas muerto ¡Sirius Black esta muerto! – gritó el joven Potter ganando la atención de todos

* * *

** Más corto que los anteriores y con nada de acción, espero que les gusten todas las escenas TT pues a mi hubo algunas qu no me gustaron, no estaba muy inspirada** _"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	13. Sirius Black

** Aoi: ¬¬ Ya hemos tenido esta plática antes**   
** Circe: TT pero, pero...**   
** Aoi: _Harry Potter_ pertenece a Rowling y _El Señor de los Anillos_ a Tolkien ¬¬ No hagas berrinche**   
**Circe: snif snif que mala eres buaaa buaaa**   
** Aoi: ¬¬ callate, si no quieres que te suture la boca**   
** Circe: ..... - se comienza a poner morada por aguantar la respiración**   
** Aoi: ... que escritora más loca ¬¬ yo pedí ser musa de alguien con talento y me enviaron con esta**   
  
** Agradezco todos los lindos reviews que me envían en el capítulo 12 me enviaron muchos más que en cualquier otro capítulo :P creo que les agradan más los capítulos cortos, hum, estoy comenzando a pensar que es mejor escribir capítulos cortos. _Anyway_. Aquí están las contestaciones de lo reviews**.  
** Allison Black:** U Bueno, al menos no los mate :P De eso sirvió la comitiva, por que de hecho tenía pensada tortura china para Sirius je je je – risa diabólica – y bueno Harry duda por que piensa que puede ser otra de las visiones de Voldie. Nos vemos [Aoi: saludos a mi queridísima amiga Galen Circe: ¬¬ ey no te metas Aoi: yo te inspiro ¬¬ lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme mi espacio Circe: ...] Er, espero que no quieras matarme por lo que le espera a Sirius U Chao  
** Herm-Kinomoto:** XDDD sip, los finales son para matar a la autora :P pero que puedo hacer, me encantan los _cliffhanger_.  
** Luin:** XDD Contigo no cambia, siempre quieres matarme XDD Oo ¿fanservice? XDDD Apuesto a que quieres más de eso, pero ya veremos, ya veremos. Por lo pronto disfruta de este capítulo que siento que me van a querer matar por lo que le hago a Siri-boy XDD  
** jessytonks:** :P Sip, me la pase genial en la playa ;; aunque me maree en el camino XDD ya esta aquí, ya verás lo que el destino [Aoi: ¬¬ yo diría la autora] le depara a Sirius. Ciao :P  
**:** U Gracias, espero que te sigan gustando los capis  
** GaRrY:** ;; ¿De verdad crees que voy bien?  
** lily evans1:** …. Er ¿mañana es igual a dos semanas después? U De hecho tenía pensado actualizar pronto, pero la escena del reencuentro de Sirius y Harry no me salía ¬¬ ese Sirius, me esta costando trabajo. Nos vemos y espero que te guste el chapi.  
** Nelly Esp:** Aquí esta la continuación esperemos te guste la interacción entre Sirius, Harry y Aragorn.  
** Mirug:** :P Sirius y Harry juntos... je je je – risa diabólica – pues no se puede decir que vivieron felices y comieron perdices... Nos vemos   
** LYLI EVANS:** ¿Decepcionado? U Esa palabra no me gusta, pero que se le puede hacer, es una opinión y todas las opiniones son bienvenidas. Realmente siento no haber actualizado antes de dos semanas Oo pero el reencuentro Sirius/Harry fue un reto ¿Orión es l segundo nombre de Sirius? Oo no lo sabia, lo había visto en muchos fics pero nunca me imagine que fuera oficialmente su nombre, gracias por la información y sorry por mi error. Con respecto a White, realmente no lo había visto en ningún fic, simplemente se me hizo gracioso que Sirius usará el color contrario a su apellido U se me hizo como que se estuviera burlando (en caso de que hubieran sido del ministerio) de todas formas una disculpa al autor de ese fic Nos vemos y espero que te guste el capi (U al menos más que el otro).  
** Lucumbus:** cierto, Éomer no llega con Gandalf, llega el mariscal del Folde Oeste que se llama Erkenbrand De hecho gracias a ti y reconsiderado mezclar del libro y de la película (a mí también me hubiese gustado que le metieran más del libro en la batalla) espero que te guste como la escriba XDD sip, dos magos XDDD Snuffles sufrirá un poquito en este capi. Nos vemos y espero que te guste :P  
** Layla Kyoyama:** XDDD ¡Si! ¡Siri-boy regreso! U Aunque no será muy feliz U y Gandalf ¬¬ ese viejito sabe más de lo que debería XDD aunque el que no sabe leer mentes es Aragorn, a él si le dio ataque cuando vio a Sirius :P Nos vemos y espero que te guste este capi   
** Highelve:** Er, Oo ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? Es cierto, una enorme disculpa por eso U lo del agua que sale de varita, realmente me había olvidado por completo de lo que hace Fleur. Prometo cuidar mejor esos detalles en el futuro, gracias por avisarme de ese error. Espero que te guste este capi, de hecho la mayoría de él se lleva a cabo en el castillo de Edoras, no salen mucho pues hay pláticas importantes que hacer. Nos vemos y una vez más gracias y una enorme disculpa.  
** Ouroboros Vipertooth:** U Me declaro culpable :P Si, es cierto que tiendo a confundir las palabras homófonas, he de confesar que me encuentro con dos que se escriben parecido y me digo "¿cuál es la buena?" Aunque no se que hacer para solucionar eso. Si conoces algún corrector ortográfico bueno, me serviría mucho que me dijeras cual es y donde puedo conseguirlo ... Oo ¡¿No pongo separaciones?! De hecho si las pongo, y generalmente revisaba los capítulos cuando los subía para saber como los ponía , y me di cuenta (gracias a que me dijiste eso, cheque todos los capítulos :P) que a partir del capítulo 10 no me pone las separaciones, ya los cambie, y estos si me los pone (al menos en el capítulo 12 lo hizo). Gracias por el review, créeme que tomaré en cuenta todo lo que me dices. Nos vemos y esperemos que te guste este capítulo   
** LARIENBLACK:** … ejem ¿yo? ¿cruel? No, que va si soy una niña muy buena... aunque creo que no pensarán eso después de leer como hago sufrir a cierto cachorro... Nos vemos y espereo que te guste el capítulo.  
** Calanor:** U Creo que me maldecirás todavía más después de leer este capítulo, ejem, yo no dije nada ## Gracias por la felicitación Oo ya hacía falta no sabes cuanto me agrada que te guste el fic, realmente es muy bueno saberlo TT ¿la uni? TT Te entiendo, es un martirio Oo pero que se le va hacer, queríamos estudiar ¿o no? :P ¿Curso d verano? Oo ¿no tienes flojera? [Aoi: no la escuches, que ella le guste flojear es otra cosa Circe: ....] XDDD Dile a tu hermana que entiendo lo de Snape, pero hay que recordar que el que lo compara es Sirius y que Sirius odia a Severus XDD ¿tu crees que Voldie ya no podrá hacer nada? La respuesta me la reservó XDD no te quiero arruinar la sorpresa, y con respecto a lo de si la comunidad mágica se traga el cuento XDD bueno, unos si, otros no, eso lo verás en los próximo capítulos :P Por cierto Oo ¿Cómo supiste? Cuando se me ocurrió lo de Harry en la pradera, estaba pensando justo en las tentaciones de Cristo U aunque en mi cerebro quedaba mejor que como quedó. Bueno, creo que ya he escrito mucho y te quito tiempo para que leas el capi ;P Nos vemos y espero que les guste mucho (¿tu hermana también me lee?). Chao.  
** Sara Fénix Black:** Hola. Lo de si Remus escucho el espejo la primera vez, es un no, U estaba muy dormido... que te puedo decir ¡Voldemort es cruel! XDD De hecho creo que le da sabor a la historia Oo a pesar de que se aporrea a Harry... XDD No eres la primera que le encanto la parte en la que Legolas le salva la vida a Padfoot. Y con respecto al nombre, Orion White, es cierto que no es distinto pero, ponte a pensar que Sirius es un bromista, imaginate que hubieran sido aurores quienes le hubiesen ayudado y aún así dejarlo ir ¡Sirius se abría muerto de la risa por la bromita jugada al ministerio! Escapar después de decir un nombre tan parecido al suyo :P Con respecto a la pregunta cuanto lleva Sirius en la Tierra Media aquí se resuelve, junto con la de quien lo hirió, junto con la de porque no fue tan emotivo con Remus XDD Eres la segunda que me dice eso de Snape y de Grima, pero, recordar que es Sirius el que compara, y él ¡odia a Severus! Ya, ya, te dejo para que leas el capítulo XDDD Nos vemos y espero que lo disfrutes.  
** Kagome-Black:** XDDD Gracias por le review, :P me alegra que siga jalando gente que lo lea ... Oo no, mejor tomate algo para la pancita, por que en este capi... ejem, mejor te dejo para que lo averigües ;P Disfruta del capi (con un vaso de leche al lado).  
** CBMLupin:** Me alegra que te haya gustado por que cuando lo publique tenía dudas de subirlo ejem esa es otra de las razones por las que tardo en publicar UU si no me gusta no lo subo :P Te dejo para que leas el capitulo y que me envíes un review ;)  
** Rosemary Black:** Hello :P ¿Qué pasará cuando Harry se encuentre cara a cara con Sirius? XDD Oo yo me hice esa misma pregunta cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo UU de hecho decía "waw, quiero leer el capítulo 13... -- yo soy la autora, para leer primero tengo que escribirlo" :P En este chapi no sale Remus, pero saldrá en el siguiente... espero  
** Lily Potter:** Ejem, insisto señora Potter U usted ya es una señora CASADA :P deje a Sirius para las que todavía estamos solteras y podemos divertirnos. Gracias por el review y esperemos que te guste este capi... posdata: recuerde que es una señora casada.  
** Dorian-Crow:** ¡Ey! Me he leído tus historias en -- no he dejado reviw por que hasta hoy me di ¿el lujo? De no meterme a la red, ejem ¡estan muy buenas! Y hablando de reflexiones y cero batallas, este capítulo me recordó mucho al concilio de Elrond, pues todos solo están hablando U aunque me gusto que quedará así y era necesario. Espero que les guste.  
** Selene Snape:** Aquí esta la suerte de Sirius esperemos que no intenten asesinarme después de leerlo.  
** Agus y Moony:** Oo ¿Te leíste los tres ultimos juntos? Oo esos son los más largos de la historia Oo ... bueno, con excepción del 12 :P y aquí llego la continuación ¡Sirius ya llego! U  
** Kami:** ¿Tu crees? Pues veremos si opinas lo mismo de este capítulo... nota: cualquier intento de asesinato llevarlo en contra de mi musa, pues ella fue quien lo planeo todo...   
** Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta:** :P gracias por la ayuda, aunque no creo que quieras borrar del mapa a Sirus ya que era él quien me costaba trabajo me lo he imaginado siempre como un hombre feliz que no sabía como describirlo en una escena ejem triste con Harry U er, dile a tu abuelo que no sea cruel y no destruya el planeta y, gracias por pensar eso de mí (Circe no lo repite por respeto a Akirah ) y del fic. Esperemos que te guste este capi y no intentes asesinar a Harry al final de él  
** Kei-Kugodgy:** Ejem, hola U no puedo actualizar muy seguido, el doctor me ha diagnosticado bloqueos mentales seguidos U y con eso de que no publico sino me siento que el capi quedo respetable Oo de cualquier manera aquí esta ya el 13 (oO el número de la mala suerte, esperemos que eso no me afecte) y disfrútalo. Nota: de hecho soy una :P aunque Aoi cobra vida dentro de mi :P  
  
** ¡Volví! ¡Volví! Muajajajajaja U Er, creo que no salió muy bien la entrada aterradora.**  
**Tiempo:** Al final del capítulo **Inglaterra** 11.33 días **Tierra Media** 170 días

* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 13**  
** Sirius Black **

* * *

- ¡Viva el rey Théoden! – gritó la voz de Aragorn, y de inmediato todos los súbditos comenzaron a arrodillarse. Dejando expuesto a un joven de ojos verdes que seguía de pie

Los ojos de Aragorn se posaron de inmediato en los verdes de su pupilo, y una alegría se dibujo en su rostro. A punto estuvo de gritar el nombre de aquél que quería como a un hijo, pero...

- ¿Harry? – por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius había observado que otra persona no estaba arrodillada. Curioso por saber quien, giró el rostro y se encontró con un par de familiares ojos verdes. Sirius ahogo un grito de sorpresa ¿Harry? El joven era sin duda parecido al hijo de James, pero a la vez tan distinto. Fijo la vista en la frente del muchacho. Una cicatriz en forma de rayo – ¡Harry! – exclamó mientras se acercaba al adolescente

El joven montaraz giro su rostro a la persona que había dicho su nombre, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en él una ola de emociones lo golpeó, arrastrándolo a un inmenso océano lleno de ellas. El color de su rostro se desvaneció, dejando una piel pálida, con un sudor frío y pegajoso bajando por su frente, humedeciendo sus cabellos. Dio unos pasos atrás, como si eso pudiera alejar a ese ser, ponerlo a una distancia segura. La confianza que había sentido al escuchar la voz de Aragorn se había desvanecido... la alegría

¡¿Por qué Voldemort se aferraba en golpearle donde más le dolía?!

- Tu estas muerto ¡Sirius Black esta muerto! – gritó Potter ganando la atención de todos y cada uno de los rohirrím

- Pero... Harry – insistió Sirius – Soy yo. Mírame ¡Soy yo! – dijo acercándose lentamente al chico, extendiendo los brazos, mostrándose completamente. El joven frente a él le observó unas milésimas de segundo, con las pupilas dilatadas y entonces comenzó a desvanecerse, cerrando los párpados.

Harry Potter se encontraba demasiado débil, y el espejo no podía protegerlo... por que no había de que protegerlo.

Sirius, olvidándose de todo, se precipitó ha atrapar el cuerpo de su ahijado, antes de que éste golpeará la dura piedra y tierra a sus pies.

- Oh dios – exclamó Sirius, con el cuerpo inerte de ese niño que era un hijo para él, entre sus brazos – Harry. Harry despier…

- Suéltalo – siseó una voz a su lado, sintiendo el frío filo de una espada en su cuello

Sirius giró lentamente el rostro, aferrando el cuerpo de Harry. Quien quiera que fuera, no lo alejaría de él.

- He dicho que lo sueltes – dijo Aragorn, clavando sus grises ojos en los azules de Sirius. No sabía quien era este hombre, tan solo había visto el miedo reflejado en el rostro de Ezellahen. No dejaría que dañará al muchacho, no ahora que había regresado a él – déjalo suavemente sobre el suelo, y aléjate de él

- Nunca. Él es mi ahijado y tendrás que matarme si quieres apartarlo de mí – replicó Sirius Black

Hubo un breve silencio durante el cual los dos hombres se estudiaron cuidadosamente. La tensión era tal que el pueblo no dio importancia cuando Grima salía por la puerta, sobre el lomo de uno de los caballos del rey Théoden.

Sirius no sabía que hacer. Harry estaba inconsciente en sus brazos y ese hombre tenía una afilada espada sobre su cuello. Con el rabillo del ojo, buscó algo que le pudiera servir, algo con que defenderse. En un intento desesperado, Sirius desenfundó la espada de Harry, golpeando con ella la de Aragorn y alejándola de su cuello.

El montaraz preparó su espada y tiró un fuerte golpe con ella a Sirius. Éste la había bloqueado pero había tanta fuerza en el golpe de Aragorn que hizo al animagus caer de rodillas, golpeándose ambas con las piedras que formaban el piso.

Como un 'miembro de la noble familia Black' había recibido la 'apropiada enseñanza' de esgrima desde que tenía cinco años, pero al entrar a Hogwarts esta se había descuidado, y que decir cuando había huido de casa. Prácticamente era un milagro que todavía recordará algo, pero este hombre, Aragorn, era mejor que él, mucho mejor.

Aragorn volvió a cargar, lanzando un golpe al cuello de Sirius. Si no quería soltar a Harry por las buenas, lo iba a hacer por las malas, y que mejor que muerto para alejar sin preocupaciones y daño alguno el cuerpo de su pupilo de ese hombre.

Sirius sintió la brisa del viento en su cuello. Elevando la espada cubrió una vez más el ataque, pero Aragorn lo desarmó con un hábil y rápido movimiento.

El montaraz giró sobre sí mismo, deslizando la fina hoja de metal sobre las capas de viento. Esta era la oportunidad. Ese hombre moriría.

- ¡Basta! – gritó la estentórea voz de Gandalf, deteniendo el golpe de Aragorn a milímetros del cuello de Black – Ambos se están comportando como niños – exclamó malhumorado mientras bajaba la escalinata de piedra – El cuerpo de Harry esta en medio de ustedes dos, podrían dañarlo con esta tonta pelea – Mithrandir estudió a los dos hombres. Aragorn ya había bajado la espada, pero sus ojos no se separaban del cuerpo de su pupilo – Creo que necesitamos hablar, y si el rey Théoden nos lo permite, dejaremos a Ezellahen en una de las alcobas del castillo, mientras nosotros arreglamos este asunto

Gandalf giró para encaminarse a las puertas de Meduseld, pero al no sentir que los dos hombres en cuestión avanzaban, volteó la cabeza, encontrando a estos dos mirándose con desconfianza mientras _Orión_ aferraba el cuerpo de Harry.

- Legolas se encargará de cargar al muchacho – dijo Gandalf, mientras el elfo se acercaba a Sirius, pero éste no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir – por favor, Sirius – clavo sus ojos en los de él – nadie le hará daño

El animago le entregó a Legolas el cuerpo de Harry, recordándose que él había sido quien le salvó la vida.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Meduseld, que se había recubierto con la alegría de tener una vez más a su fuerte rey de pie y empuñando su noble espada, había vuelto a bañarse de tristeza, pues Théoden se había enterado de la muerte de Théodred, su hijo y único heredero.

Las mujeres, guiadas por la dama Éowyn, bañaban y preparaban el cuerpo del príncipe. Pronto el funeral se celebraría y Théodred no volvería a ver más la luz del día, sellado en una tumba de piedra.

El inconsciente cuerpo de Harry había sido depositado en una de las habitaciones del castillo. Y ahora Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas y Gimli esperaban la explicación que tenía que darles Sirius.

Los cinco se encontraban en una sala del castillo, decorada con distintos lienzos que representaban antiguas batallas. Unas sillas de oscura madera habían sido puestas en la habitación para la comodidad de los invitados, aunque Sirius no era precisamente un invitado.

Aragorn lo observaba con desconfianza. No le había gustado nada el comportamiento de Harry cuando había visto a este hombre. Y lo entendía. En Rivendel, Harry le había dicho quien había sido Sirius Black, su padrino, a quien él había querido como a un padre. Su perdida le había causado mucho dolor. Y cuando al fin Harry parecía haberse repuesto a esa perdida, este sujeto se le ponía en frente, clamando ser su padrino.

Sirius estaba confundido, molesto. Al fin había encontrado a su ahijado y se lo habían vuelto a arrebatar, nada menos que los que le habían salvado la vida. No entendía que hacía Harry en estas extrañas tierras, ni como había llegado. De algo estaba seguro. Remus no sabía donde se encontraba el chico, y se sentía culpable. Sonrió. Todavía podía leer perfectamente a Remus Lupin, el único amigo de la infancia que le quedaba.

- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué conoces a Harry? – le preguntó Aragorn, volviéndolo a la realidad

- Mi nombre es Sirius Black – dijo irguiéndose, demostrando que no sentía un ápice de miedo a pesar de estar completamente desarmado – y, como ya les dije, soy el padrino de Harry

- Eso es una mentira – exclamó el montaraz, clavando sus ojos grises en la figura de Black

- ¡No lo es!

- Sí que lo es – prorrumpió Aragorn – Él mismo me dijo que Sirius, su padrino, había muerto

Esto dejo sin palabras al animago, quien hacía una perfecta representación de un pez al abrir y cerrar la boca, en busca de alguna respuesta mejor.

- Sé que – comenzó lentamente – para Harry y para muchos en el mundo mágico yo morí esa noche en el Departamento de Misterios, pero – trago saliva – no lo hice – dijo, mirando a cada uno de los presentes a los ojos

- Entonces... – comenzó Aragorn, pero Sirius lo interrumpi

- Es cierto que atravesé el velo del arco de la muerte, pero, no se cómo o porqué, pero termine aquí, en este extraño lugar y estuve perdido durante un día hasta que ustedes...

- Espera un momento ¿un día? – exclamó Aragorn – pero, Ezellahen me contó de tu muerte hace como cinco o seis meses, no estoy seguro

Sirius lo observó confundido.

- ¿Quién es Ezellahen? – preguntó, no exactamente a uno en especial, pero tirando la pregunta para que alguien se la respondiera

- Es el nombre élfico de Harry – dijo Legolas

- ¡Elfos! – exclamo Gimli – Poniéndoles nombres absurdos a todas las cosas, a pesar de que ya lo tengan

- Ezellahen no es un nombre absurdo – se defendió Legolas. Era cierto que ambos ya eran buenos amigos, pues en Lothlórien Legolas y Gimli habían paseado muchas veces bajo los dorados árboles de Caras Galadon. Pero a nadie le hacía daño una pequeña rencilla entre ambos, que más bien era como un juego – significa 'Ojos Verdes' y Harry tiene los más extraños y hermosos ojos verdes que yo allá visto – explicó Legolas – _es el perfecto nombre para Harry_ había susurrado Sirius, con una sonrisa en los labios _Lily se sentiría muy orgullosa_

- Bien – habló Gandalf – parece ser que nuestro amigo ya entendió el nombre y quien es esa persona. Pero lo que dice Aragorn es cierto, hace alrededor de cinco o seis, pues ese es el tiempo que el muchacho lleva en estas tierras

- Pero – Sirius los miro confundido – pero, lo del Departamento de Misterios...ocurrió hace tan solo dos días a lo mucho

Hubo un silencio. Cada uno pensando en lo extraño que todo esto sonaba.

- Siento mucho interrumpirles – entro la dama Éowyn – pero mi tío, el rey Théoden, parte con el cuerpo de su hijo – dirigió sus ojos a los de Aragorn – vamos hacia las tumbas de nuestros antepasados

Aragorn miró indeciso a Gandalf y luego a Sirius. Deseaba quedarse. Quería arreglar este asunto antes de Harry se despertará, además que no quería dejarlo solo en el castillo. Pero no ir sería una falta de respeto hacia el Señor de la Marca.

- Quédate Aragorn – dijo Gandalf, viendo la indecisión en el rostro del montaraz – nosotros – refiriéndose a él, Legolas y Gimli – iremos en tu lugar. De todas formas no pensaba dejar a Théoden solo con este pesar

- Pero, tengo que decirle al rey – Aragorn se encaminó a la puerta, pero al llegar a ella – tú quédate aquí – dijo a Sirius, y aunque éste sintió que era un poco rudo con él no dijo nada

Cuando Aragorn se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación se encontró cara a cara con el señor de Rohan. El rey vestía magníficamente, con una gruesa capa verde sobre sus hombros y la corona presionando sus dorados cabellos

- He escuchado éste pequeño intercambio – habló Théoden – no debes preocuparte por nada Aragorn, si ese muchacho es como un hijo para ti, quien soy yo para alejarte de él e impedirte buscar su bienestar. No, debes quedarte. No alejaré a un padre de la cama de su hijo, no después de que yo he sido tan ingrato con el mío – agregó en un tono de tristeza. El rey se dio media vuelta en seguida, pues las lagrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos, y un rey no se debe permitir la debilidad de llorar frente a otros. En lugar de eso, encerró el dolor en su rostro, y se encaminó con paso firme y orgulloso hacia la puerta, donde el cuerpo de su hijo le esperaba

- Haz escuchado al rey – dijo Gandalf – No te preocupes Aragorn, nosotros iremos. Arregla este asunto, sabes muy bien que a nosotros también nos interesa el bienestar de Harry

Mithrandir salió por la puerta, seguido por Legolas y Gimli, quienes antes de salir se acercaron a Aragorn y le regalaron una mirada de apoyo, y el elfo un apretón amistoso en el hombro.

Sirius y Aragorn quedaron solos en la habitación.

- Por que no me cuentas tu historia – le dijo Aragorn – seguro que encontraremos algo que nos indique que llevas más tiempo en la Tierra Media

- Te digo que hace alrededor de dos días de lo del Ministerio

- Cuéntame – no fue una orden, simplemente una petición. Sirius miró a este hombre. Le contaría lo que había pasado

- Todo comenzó al final del quinto año escolar de Harry. Voldemort – Sirius se detuvo, esperando que Aragorn le preguntará quien era él, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, con una inclinación de cabeza le dio a entender que sabia de quien hablaba – descubrió que tenía una conexión mental con Harry, y comenzó a mandarle sueños en los cuales sus sirvientes me tenían preso en el Departamento de los Misterios. Harry, sin tener a quien acudir, decidió ir a salvarme. A pesar de que él no quería, con él fueron algunos de sus amigos. No pensaban dejarlo ir solo. De cualquier manera, al llegar se enteró que todo era una trampa, yo no estaba prisionero, tan solo había sido llevado a ese lugar para que pudiera retirar una esfera mágica que guardaba una profecía. Solo Harry o Voldemort podían tocarla sin temor a volverse locos. Al enterarse de que todo había sido una trampa, una pelea comenzó entre los mortífagos, que son los sirvientes de Voldemort, y el grupo de Harry. Unos niños que no pasaban los 15 años de edad les dieron batalla a esos desgraciados, pero seguían siendo unos niños, muy valientes he de agregar. Cuando nos enteramos de lo que había sucedido y a donde había ido Harry, varios magos adultos fuimos a ayudarlos. Los encontramos en un cuarto que guarda un misterioso arco que parece ser la puerta al mundo de los muertos, y quien lo cruza queda atrapado en él. Al llegar, todo era un caos, y los chicos estaban atrapados. Créeme cuando te digo que llegamos como caídos del cielo. Yo comencé un duelo con una mortífago, Bellatrix Lestrange, cuando...

** oOoOoOoOoOoO Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOo **

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tú sabes hacerlo mejor! – le gritaba burlonamente Sirius a Bellatrix, haciendo que su voz resonará en toda la habitación

Un haz de luz roja salió de la varita de Bellatriz, dándole de lleno en el pecho.

Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Su cuerpo se curveo describiendo un majestuoso círculo, atravesando el raído velo que colgaba del arco, viendo por última vez los asustados ojos de Harry.

Sirius Black sintió miedo, sorpresa. Sabía de que arco se trataba, y había sido tan tonto como para ponerse a jugar con Bellatrix al lado de esa cosa.

- ¡SIRIUS! – el animago escuchaba los gritos de Harry, llamándolo, sobrepasando el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix – ¡SIRIUS! – el animago deseaba con todas sus fuerzas responder a los gritos de su ahijado, salir por el velo, y después comenzar a reírse como si todo hubiera sido una broma planeada por él

_Lo siento, Harry. De verdad lo siento._ Eran las palabras que pasaban por la cabeza del Black, mientras sentía como su cuerpo caía al vacío, a la muerte _Perdónenme, James, Lily._

** oOoOoOoOoOoO Fin del Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Aragorn se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares, escuchando atentamente el relato de Sirius.

El animago caminaba entorno a la habitación, reviviendo el momento en el que pensó que había muerto, recordando todas las cosas malas que había hecho y las buenas que no hizo.

- Después de eso – continuo Sirius – me sentí caer en un abismo. Mi cuerpo se precipitaba hacia un fondo que no existía, cayendo eternamente. No se en que momento o cuanto duró, pero quede inconsciente, sin saber que pasaba a mi alrededor – el animago se detuvo y recargo una mano sobre un pilar, cargando su peso en ella – Al despertar – suspiró – ya no me encontraba en el Ministerio, ni siquiera en los alrededores

** oOoOoOoOoOoO Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sirius abrió lentamente los ojos ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Se levanto, pues había estado recostado en un montón de pasto seco. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza, como si alguien se la hubiese golpeado. El animago la sacudió, esperando que con esto se le quitará ese horrible dolor.

Sentado sobre el pasto seco, giró el rostro para observar los alrededores ¿Porqué no estaba en el departamento de los misterios? Y lo más importante ¿Porqué no estaba muerto? Había atravesado el velo, pero... ¿era esto a donde el espíritu viaja cuando uno muere? Sonrió. No esperaba encontrarse en un túnel donde al final hay una luz y tus seres queridos te esperan, pero ¿una pradera? Y para colmo seca. Recargo la barbilla en su mano. A lo mejor era el infierno, quizá todas esas inocentes bromas jugadas en su infancia y adolescencia le habían condenado aquí, pero... se sentía tan... vivo ¿Era eso normal? Posiblemente solo era el sentimiento, pero de seguro que ya era un ente que no sentía dolor alguno. Por curiosidad, se pellizco la mejilla...

- ¡Ey! ¡Se supone que no debe doler nada! – exclamó mientras sostenía su pobre mejilla que comenzaba a ponerse roja... ¿Podría ser que no estuviera muerto? ¡Imposible! Él mismo se había dado cuenta que atravesó el velo ¡Quien podría olvidar semejante momento!

Sirius se puso a pensar y llego a la conclusión de que si no estaba muerto podría _aparecerse_ cerca de los cuarteles de la orden y... ¡darle un susto de muerte a Remus! No, mejor a Snape, sirve que se deshacía del pelele grasiento. Si, eso haría.

Se concentró en el lugar a donde deseaba llegar, imaginando su cuerpo en ese mismo sitio, sintiendo la brisa del viento y el olor únicos de ese callejón al lado de la 'noble casa Black'. Incluso imaginó el retrato de su madre gritándole sandeces que a él le tenían sin cuidado. En fin, hizo todo lo que se debe hacer cuando se desea _aparecer_. Sonrió abiertamente al recordar su examen para conseguir la licencia de _aparición_. La bruja que se lo había hecho había estado coqueteando con él durante toda la prueba y le había dado el permiso rápidamente por una cita con él ¡Claro! No que él, Sirius Black, hubiese hecho incorrectamente la prueba, pero cuando uno es tan apuesto y encantador como es él, se puede dar esos lujos de intercambiar su agradable compañía por algo. Después de todo, ser una monada - como lo era él - no era cosa sencilla.

Silencio. El viento soplo con todas sus fuerzas alrededor de Black, agitando su sucia túnica. Y después de varios segundos, no se había movido de su sitio.

¡¿Porqué no podía aparecerse?! Trato una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que desistió de ello.

Esto era lo más raro que le había pasado. Según sus reflexiones, sino se podía aparecer estaba muerto, pero... ¿no que los muertos no sienten dolor?

Caminó sin dirección alguna, esperando encontrar pronto a otro ser pensante que le sacará de su duda. En estos momentos, incluso serían bienvenidos algunos aurores que desean cazarle para entregarlo a los dementores. Así de desesperado estaba.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado caminando, pero el sol y el clima algo sofocante habían deshidratado su cuerpo y deseaba más que nada unas cuantas gotas de agua, incluso su estomago, acostumbrado a comer bien y a sus horas este último año, comenzaba a pedirle alimento.

A sus oídos llego un sonido extraño, un sonido que le recordaba a cuando era un cadete de la armada de _Magos de Choque_. Era como si cientos de pesados pies golpearan el pasto al mismo tiempo, en una marcha interminable.

Aún sin decidir si seguía vivo o estaba muerto, se transformó en Padfoot, pues más valía tener precaución que encontrarse con una armada de aurores o de Magos de Choque.

Un enorme perro negro atravesaba velozmente la pradera, acercándose a la fuente de ese sonido. Desde lejos, Sirius había visto una larga fila, de ¿soldados? Marchando... ¡Corriendo! Esa era la palabra correcta. Uno bastante feo iba a la cabeza, con una ¿espada? entre las manos.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, se quedó petrificado en su sitio ¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas? Eran unas criaturas altas y negras, de piernas largas y fuertes, unos horribles ojos oblicuos, que vestían unas toscas ropas; las criaturas también cargaban unas espadas, y unos cuantos llevaban arcos. Tenían la cara pintada con blanco, y varios de los que llevaban casco tenían una mano blanca sobre éste.

Sirius no vio la flecha que se dirigía zumbante hacia él, ni los horribles gritos de _¡Carne! ¡Comida fresca!_, pues sus ojos estaban sobre dos pequeños niños que cargaban esas criaturas inmisericordes. No les podía ver la cara, pero si que los dos llevaban unas largas capas y como su alborotado cabello rizado tenía manchones de sangre.

El animago había decidido ir a intentar ayudarles. A pesar de no tener su varita – quien sabe donde había quedado – algo se le ocurriría, pero no podía dejar que esas criaturas lastimarán a dos niños.

Un fuerte quejido salió de la boca de Padfoot cuando la flecha se había clavado en costado, manchando con roja sangre el negro pelaje. El animago había caído gimiendo sobre la hierba, pero entonces su fino oído escucho que unos cuantos de esas criaturas se acercaban rápidamente a él.

Imaginando que lo querían para cena, Sirius se levantó como pudo y corrió, alejándose de esas criaturas. Pero la herida le dolía demasiado, la flecha le quitaba movilidad, y esas criaturas se acercaban cada vez más.

Un fuerte grito se escucho. El jefe de esa brigada les ordenaba volver, no tenían tiempo para cazar perros, el amo quería que los hobbits llegaran rápidamente a su torre.

Las criaturas que lo habían perseguido se detuvieron, y giraron la cabeza hacia donde el perro había estado. Ya no vieron nada. Aunque podían oler la sangre del animal, era mejor volver. No querían enojar al amo con su retraso.

Sirius, escondido entre la alta hierba, espero un tiempo prudente, y cuando los pasos se habían alejado y se habían perdido con el reanudar de la marcha, salió lentamente. Cojeando.

Padfoot se arrastro por la hierba, manchándola con el líquido carmín que salía de su herida.

Ya no podía más. El dolor, el cansancio, la sed y el hambre lo habían debilitado de sobremanera. Sentía los párpados muy pesados y estos se le cerraban. Con un último gemido, se dejo caer sobre la hierba, transformándose una vez más en Sirius Black.

Estaba solo, en medio de la nada.

Si aún le quedaban dudas de si seguía vivo o estaba muerto, pronto dejarían de existir, por que de seguro moriría en ese lugar.

** oOoOoOoOoOoO Fin del Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sirius se giró hacia Aragorn, esperando que este le creyera.

El montaraz estaba pensativo, recargado en el mismo pilar desde que había comenzado el relato de ese hombre.

Sirius había dicho muchas cosas anormales, y en cierta manera había hablado como Harry, de las mismas cosas extrañas que él, Aragorn, no conocía. Con respecto a la parte de los orcos no había duda alguna, pues ellos mismo le habían curado la herida, pero ¿qué se transformará en perro? Bueno, tampoco podía dudarlo, después de todo _Beorn_ de la tribu de los _beórnidas_ era un cambiador de piel y Sauron mismo podía cambiar de apariencia. Además de que era un mago, según le había dicho. Gandalf se encargaría de probar eso, y, pensándolo bien, Gandalf no parecía desconfiar de Sirius ¡Mithrandir siempre sabia más de lo que uno imaginaba! ¿Cómo le hacía? Seguro que si le preguntaba le saldría con algún acertijo.

- ¿Me llevarás a donde se encuentra Harry? – preguntó el animago, sacando de sus pensamientos a Aragorn

- Disculpa, no te escuche – dijo sinceramente el montaraz

- Pregunté si me llevarías con Harry... es solo que estoy preocupado por él... no se veía muy bien cuando me vio – sonrió amargamente – y es comprensible, después de todo piensa que estoy muerto

- Iremos a la alcoba donde se encuentra – dijo Aragorn – pero si esta dormido tendrás que esperar a que despierta, y si esta despierto entraré yo primero a hablar con él – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – lo preparé para recibirte, no quiero que vuelva a tener un susto como ese. Además de que se encuentra muy débil – agregó pensativo – estoy seguro que padeció de una inmensa sed...

- Pero... se pondrá bien ¿cierto? – preguntó ansiosamente Sirius

- Por supuesto. Ezellahen es un muchacho muy fuerte, se necesita más que eso para acabar con él – y agregó después de un silencio – sígueme

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Harry se removió en la suave y cálida cama, despertando lentamente de su letargo ¿Qué había pasado? Gruñó. La cabeza le dolía y no podía recordarlo. Se restregó los ojos con ambas muñecas, dándose cuenta que no llevaba puestas sus guantaletas. Revisándose vio que tampoco llevaba la capa élfica, ni su larga gabardina negra. En cambio llevaba puesta una holgada camisa blanca, cuyas mangas se extendían un poco más al llegar a sus manos.

Ezellahen se sorprendió un poco por esto, y al observar atentamente la habitación se dio cuenta que era de una arquitectura que no había visto antes. No era retocada y refinada coma la de Rivendel o la de Lothlórien, en las cuales hasta la mínima ruptura parecía haber sido puesta con algún propósito que el ocupante ignoraba por estar inmerso en tanta belleza.

La habitación tenía un diseño un poco más tosco, pero despedía una nobleza que solo castillos que han visto muchos inviernos pueden tener.

Los tapices que colgaban de las paredes estaban hechos con materiales suaves al tacto, y en ellos estaban capturados gloriosos momentos de guerra, donde guerreros de largos cabellos rubios, empuñando endosas lanzas, cabalgaban orgullosos al fuego de la batalla.

La alcoba se encontraba sumida en una suave sombra en la cual solo brillaban las luces que despedían las velas que colgaban de las oscuras paredes de madera.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia arriba y observo un candelabro de metal, pero cuyas velas no ardían.

La cama estaba cubierta con blancas sabanas, pero, arremolinada al pie de la cama se encontraba la piel de algún animal, y la cama misma descansaba su peso sobre una alfombra formada por la piel de un enorme animal, que Harry juraría era de algún tipo de oso.

Al lado de la cama había una mesa sobre la cual descansaba una jarra de agua y un vaso. Y sobre una silla, estaban sus ropas, su espada dentro de su funda al igual que su vara.

En un impulso se reviso el cuello. Ahí estaba el regalo de la blanca dama de los bosques de Lórien.

¿Dónde estaba? Parecía que se había perdido en alguna película vikinga.

Una nueva punzada en su cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos. No sabía que le había pasado, pero se sentía mareado, algo así como cuando los Dursley lo dejaban días sin comer.

El sonido de la pesada puerta de madera abriéndose le hizo elevar la vista hacia ella. Aragorn entraba. De inmediato sintió una inmensa alegría. Al fin le había encontrado.

Cuando el montaraz elevó los ojos y se encontró con los verdes de su pupilo le sonrió, y después, sacando la cabeza de la habitación, hablo con alguien pero Harry no podía ver con quien.

El heredero de Elendil entró a la habitación y después de cerrar la puerta se acercó a la cama donde reposaba el joven. Inspecciono el rostro de su pupilo, y luego le abrazó fuertemente, feliz de que estuviera otra vez con él.

- Me alegra que hayas llegado hasta Edoras tu solo. Cualquiera diría que conoces la Tierra Media como un gran montaraz, y eso que solo te enseñe el mapa un par de veces – le dijo Aragorn, sentándose en la cama

- No – explicó Harry – he llegado hasta aquí por mera coincidencia, la verdad no sé como le hice para encontrar el camino. Solo sabía que debía ir hacia el sur, pues hacia esa dirección tu y Gandalf – hizo un mueca de tristeza – nos habían guiado. Sabia que debía de estar en Gondor o en Rohan por que el clima es más cálido en estos lugares. Aunque, no se como he terminado en esta alcoba

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – le preguntó su mentor

Harry meditó su respuesta, tratando de recordar lo último que había hecho. Recordó la pradera, la inmensa sed, y las torturas de Voldemort, incluso recordaba el pueblo y el arroyo, pero nada más.

- No – dijo mientras bajaba la vista, avergonzado de no responder a la pregunta

- No hay nada de que avergonzarse Harry – le dijo Aragorn – es solo que... bueno. Harry, hay algo que debo decirte – dijo tomando un serio semblante. Harry lo miro expectante – Primero que nada, estas en el castillo de Edoras. Meduseld, el castillo dorado. Residencia del rey Théoden y de su familia – Ezellahen asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que le escuchaba – Te tengo una excelente noticia. Gandalf. Él esta vivo

- ¡¿Vivo?! – grito Harry – ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

- Wow, tranquilo. No se encuentra ahora en el castillo, pero pronto lo verás

- Pero yo pensé que el Balrog lo había...

- Todos lo hicimos. Pero nos volvimos a encontrar con él. Al parecer tuvo una interesante pelea con el Balrog, en la cual resulto vencedor y ahora ha vuelto mucho más poderoso

- Me alegro de eso. De verdad me alegro – dijo con una sonrisa. Su semblante cambió a uno más serio, recordando algo – Aragorn ¿Dónde esta Frodo? ¿Esta bien?

Silencio. Aragorn le miro seriamente.

- Muchas cosas pasaron, cuando tú desapareciste – Harry le miro expectante, temiendo que cualquier cosa horrible le hubiera pasado al portador del anillo – Como te diste cuenta, los guerreros uruk-hai nos atacaron, Frodo estaba perdido y nos dispersamos para buscarlo. Yo le había encontrado, pero en ese momento llegaron los enemigos. Le dije a Frodo que corriera, que se fuera, pues eso era lo que buscaba cuando se alejo de nosotros, irse él solo hacia Mordor, antes de que el anillo nos corrompiera a todos y terminará destruyéndonos. Él corrió mientras yo entretenía a los uruk-hai. Pronto llegaron Legolas y Gimli, y me ayudaron a pelear. No sabíamos nada de la suerte de los hobbits, ocupados en entretener al enemigo para que Frodo consiguiera escapar ileso – Aragorn se giro a Harry, y tomo sus manos entre las suyas – El cuerno de Gondor resonó por todo el bosque, Boromir pedía ayuda... cuando llegamos... él estaba agonizando – Harry se tensó al escuchar esto – peleó valientemente, y había seguido peleando después de que las flechas le atravesaron el cuerpo. Antes de que Boromir muriera nos dijo que los uruk-hai se habían llevado a Merry y a Pippin – Aragorn se perdió en sus recuerdos, en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Bormir caía por las cascadas de Rauros – Perseguimos a los orcos durante tres días, sin lograr darles alcance, hasta que, con ayuda de unos caballos de Rohan, llegamos al bosque de Fangorn, donde nos reencontramos con Gandalf, él cabalgo con nosotros hasta aquí, Edoras – y mirando a los ojos a Harry – No te preocupes por Merry y Pippin, ellos están a salvo, el guardián del bosque los protege, o al menos eso es lo que nos dijo Gandalf

- Entonces, supongo que es cierto – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Lamento la perdida de Boromir – agregó, mirando el piso tristemente – no conviví mucho con él, pero fue un valiente compañero durante el viaje. Estoy seguro que era uno de los mejores capitanes de Gondor – dijo clavando su mirada en la de Aragorn

- Boromir era un hombre de guerra. Un gran soldado – dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre la nuca de Harry y posando su frente sobre la del muchacho

- Aún no me has dicho como llegue a esta habitación – dijo lentamente Harry, para no romper el encanto del momento y desviar la conversación de ese punto tan triste. Pero de inmediato se arrepintió al sentir como Aragorn se tensaba y se separaba de él. Su mentor volvió a tomar ese semblante serio, clavando sus ojos en la puerta – ¿Aragorn?

- Harry ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada de tu llegada a Edoras? – volvió a preguntar su mentor

- Solo que me arroje al pequeño arroyo que corre por la ciudad... lo demás esta confuso, borroso

Aragorn le observó un momento, buscando por las palabras correctas para explicarle lo que le había hecho desmayarse.

- Harry... tu no recuerdas nada, por que... te desmayaste – le dijo Aragorn – quedaste inconsciente

- Debe haber sido por la sed que pase – le dijo Harry –. Cuando me, er, desaparecí, llevaba conmigo tan solo una pequeña ánfora con agua hasta la mitad, y no recuerdo si una o dos lembas... además de que, er, los espejismos no me la hicieron fácil – explicó mientras bajaba la cabeza

Aragorn sabía que había algo más que simples espejismos, pero ya le preguntaría después, cuando este problema fuera solucionado.

- Hay algo más – le dijo a Ezellahen – La sed no fue el cataclismo que te provocó el desmayo, fue... otra cosa

¿Otra cosa? Se preguntó Harry ¿Pero que otra cosa pudo haber sido?

Repentinamente un miedo lleno su ser ¿Y si...? ¡¿Y si Voldemort había vuelto a posesionar su cuerpo?! Por favor, rogó, que nada malo haya pasado, por favor, por favor.

- Harry – dijo Aragorn suspirando – hay alguien que quiero veas – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación

El joven observó curioso como su maestro abría la puerta y llamaba a alguien. Su mentor tenía una cara seria, lanzándole miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando mientras la persona que había llamado se acercaba.

Trancos, detuvo a Sirius en la puerta, de una forma que Harry no pudiera ver de quien se trataba y le susurró unas palabras, después se volvió al joven, y se apartó lentamente de la puerta.

Harry se había sentado erguidamente sobre la cama, y una mirada de terror y sorpresa comenzaban a dibujarse en sus facciones conforme _la otra persona_ entraba a la habitación. La ola de recuerdos lo golpeó, sacando a flote lo que había olvidado, sacando a flote la primera vez que había visto a...

- Sirius – murmuró, en un suave tono

El animago, animado por la mención de su nombre, se acercó rápidamente a la cama, demasiado rápido para cierto joven que estaba sufriendo un colapso nervioso.

- ¡Alejate de mí! – le gritó Harry – ¡No te acerques! – estas palabras y el tono de voz con las que habían sido pronunciadas hicieron que el animago se detuviera abruptamente en su marcha

Sirius sintió una sequedad en sus labios, y vio como Aragorn se acercaba rápidamente al joven, haciendo lo que él más anhelaba hacer... abrazarle.

Cuando Trancos vio el miedo en el rostro de Ezellahen, se acercó a él rápidamente después de haber cerrado la puerta de la alcoba.

- Harry – dijo mientras le abrazaba – Harry, todo esta bien. Él es tan real como tu y yo, no es una ilusión, también puedo verle y tocarle. Harry escúchame. No dejaré que te haga daño, lo prometo, pero debes hablar con él, eres el único que puede decir si es realmente Sirius Black o no – sosteniendo el rostro del joven mago entre sus manos y haciendo que le viera directamente a los ojos – Te prometo que yo mismo me encargaré de matarle si se trata de un impostor o si trata de hacerte daño ¿Entiendido? – le preguntó dulcemente – ¿Entendido Harry? – el joven mago asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose más seguro ahora que Aragorn estaba a su lado – Bien

Ezellahen se separó lentamente de su mentor, y después de respirar profundamente para recuperarse, clavó sus ojos en el hombre que estaba nerviosamente parado en medio de la habitación.

Harry lo estudio con cuidado. El rostro, el largo cabello negro, la forma del cuerpo, la expresión de los ojos, los ojos mismos, todo era como había sido Sirius antes de atravesar el velo. Pero observarlo no era suficiente. Voldemort le había mandado sueños donde su padrino se veía tal y como ese hombre, las mismas expresiones, la misma voz. Necesitaba algo más para estar completamente seguro, algo que le ayudará a decidir. Pero aún así no iba a tomar una decisión precipitada. Había sufrido mucho perdiéndolo una vez, incluso la segunda vez, en ese sueño, había sido como si hubiese entrado al mismo infierno... pero una tercera, y con uno que se veía tan real que su corazón le gritaba que saltará de la cama y le diera un fuerte abrazo para no dejarlo ir... no lo soportaría... sería la muerte, incluso con el inmenso cariño que le profesaba a su maestro.

- ¿Cúal es la forma de mi patronus? – preguntó Harry, sorprendiendo a Aragorn y a Sirius por la rudeza de la repentina pregunta

- Un ciervo – respondió suavemente Sirius, triste de que Harry no confiará en él

- ¿Porqué un ciervo? – volvió a preguntar rudamente Harry, sin sentir un ápice de culpa por tratar a ese hombre como lo trataba

Sirius le miró un momento a los ojos. Estaba cansado, confundido, triste. Su cerebro no comprendía la pregunta.

- Harry, no entiendo de... – intento decir el animago, pero el chico lo interrumpió elevando fuertemente la voz

- ¿Porqué un ciervo? – repitió Harry, clavando sus ojos como dos cuchillas sobre los de Sirius. Incluso Aragorn sentía lastima por ese hombre, pero se obligo a mantenerse callado. Sabía por que Harry hacia lo que hacia

El animago obligo a su cerebro a pensar, a procesar la pregunta. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Harry le hablará de esa manera, le mirara de esa manera ¿Porqué? Se preguntaba. Le lastimaba tanto ser objeto de este interrogatorio.

- Por la forma animaga de tu padre – respondió suavemente Sirius, entendiendo al fin la pregunta del chico Potter – Por James. Por James – susurró el animago

Ezellahen, como el más frío de los escrutadores, clavó sus ojos en el hombre que clamaba ser su padrino. Su corazón deseaba creerle, pero su mente le gritaba que tuviera precaución. No soportaría otra jugarreta de Voldemort.

Aragorn y Sirius esperaban la respuesta de Harry, el veredicto del juez. A ambos les sorprendió su silencio.

Harry después de calzarse las botas se había puesto de pie y se vestía con sus ropas: la gabardina, la capa élfica, la espada, la vara.

Cuando Harry hubo terminado de vestirse se giró hacia ambos hombres. Sus verdes ojos se posaron en cada uno.

- A pesar de que las respuestas fueron correctas – habló el joven mago, ganando rápidamente la atención de los dos hombres. Sirius le miraba con un brillo de esperanza en el rostro – Wormtail pudo haberle contado lo de la forma animaga a Voldemort – Sirus iba a replicar, decirle que él no era ningún sirviente de ese monstruo, pero Harry le calló, elevando la mano en un gesto que indicaba silencio y fulminándolo con la mirada – y la forma de mi patronus es ya conocida por varios alumnos en Hogwarts y por miembros en el ministerio, bien pudo a alguno írsele la lengua y un mortífago se hizo de la información, incluso los dementores pudieron decírselo a Voldemort – Sirius caía en la desesperación y tristeza – por ahora dejaremos las cosas así, solo el tiempo me dirá si confió en ti o no – Sirius intentó volver a decir algo, dar las gracias o quien sabe que cosa, después de todo, eso era mejor que estar lejos de su ahijado, pero volvió a ser interrumpido por el joven, que se empeñaba en no escuchar su voz más de lo necesario – Aunque, cuando descubra que es una mentira o si haces daño a alguno de mis amigos – le amenazó Harry – Aragorn no tendrá por que manchar la hoja de su espada, por que yo mismo me encargaré de mandarte al otro mundo – terminó fríamente

El joven mago abrió la puerta, dispuesto a salir.

- Aragorn – habló Harry en un tono más dulce, suave – me muero de hambre ¿No habrá algo que comer en este castillo? – se giró, regalándole una sonrisa a su mentor, ignorando a Sirius

El montaraz asintió con la cabeza. Harry salió primero de la habitación, seguido de Aragorn quien antes de salir de ella, observó a Sirius, quien estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, abatido, triste. El heredero de Elendil vio como una lagrima se deslizaba por la barbilla del animago, para luego caer de ella, como una gota de agua. Sitió lastima por ese hombre, y él mismo se preguntó que haría si Harry le tratará con esa dureza. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, y al salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia Harry quien le esperaba más adelante, recargado en una columna de piedra.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Una vez que escucho el cerrar de la puerta, Sirius dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran, escapando de los abismos azules que eran sus ojos. Sintió como unos espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, contrayéndole fuertemente los músculos. Pero el dolor físico no le importaba, podría soportar incluso ser torturado con una cruciatus salida de la misma vara de Voldemort por que nada era más insoportable que lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Con la cabeza entre sus manos, lloraba silenciosamente la mala suerte que le atormentaba, quitándole lo que más quería, quitándole su única ancla a la sanidad. Los dedos se enterraban fuertemente en sus cabellos negros, queriendo arrancarlos para sentir un dolor que le recordará que seguía vivo.

Sus ojos se posaron en la cama donde antes había estado acostado Harry y no podía evitar el preguntarse ¿Porqué? ¿Qué había hecho en la vida para ser tratado de esta manera tan cruel, inhumana?

La vida no solo lo había privado de una familia feliz, normal, de una madre y un padre que le quisieran y se sintieran orgullosos de él sin importar que camino eligiera; sino que le había arrebatado cruelmente la familia que él se había formado, que le había adoptado. Una estúpida guerra había sembrado la desconfianza en su grupo de amigos y había convertido a uno de ellos en una escoria humana que no solo había vendido a su hermano y su familia a un loco asesino, sino que le había arrebato la vida al enviarlo a una prisión por un crimen que no había cometido. Ahora la vida, no contenta con verlo un prófugo de la justicia, un hombre que tiene que esconderse por algo que no era culpable, le había abofeteado una vez más y le había arrebato el cariño de ese niño que él tanto quería, de ese niño que era como un hijo para él.

Quizá este era el castigo que se le daba por ser el culpable de la muerte de James y de Lily, por haber dejado huérfano a Harry, por haberlo condenado a vivir una dura infancia en la cual no había conocido el calor y el amor de un hogar. _Después de todo_ se dijo _fui yo quien sugirió el cambio de guardián secreto, fui yo quien sugirió a Peter, por que desconfiaba de Remus_.

El dolor y la culpabilidad se agudizaron en su pecho al recordar la fría mirada de Harry, que le había recorrido de los pies a la cabeza, juzgándolo, haciéndole sentir el escalofrío que Voldemort no podía hacerle sentir. El duro tono de voz que había usado con él, como quien le habla a un ser despreciable, a alguien que no merece perdón.

Si tan solo hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para recuperar la confianza del joven Potter, algo, cualquier cosa. Si se le daba una segunda oportunidad haría lo que fuera para pagarlo, incluso sería amable con Snape... al menos sería civilizado, y no trataría de maldecirlo cada vez que se lo cruzará en el camino... siempre y cuando Snivellus no comenzará el pleito, claro esta, tampoco iba a quedar como un cobarde frente a su ahijado.

Un perro negro cruzo su mente, corriendo como el viento y con la lengua de fuera ¡Claro! ¡¿Porqué no se le había ocurrido?! La respuesta era simple y tonta, como la solución de los acertijos después de resolverlos. Padfoot sería su salvación. Si Harry no quería creer que él era el Sirius original y no una copia barata enviada por Voldemort, creería en su forma animaga por que no importa que una persona tome la poción multijugos, ni que se haya roto la cabeza para ser un animago, la forma animal es única al mago que logra completar la transformación. Se golpeo la cabeza ¡Por que nunca se le hizo raro que Peter fuera una rata! Bueno, eso no era lo importante ahora. Lo importante era hacer que Harry le creyera, y lo iba hacer, así tuviera que petrificar al chico y bailar en sus patitas traseras mientras sostenía una pelota con su negra y húmeda nariz.

* * *

****  
_"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	14. The leave taking

** Aoi: Ew ¿estas diciendo que _Harry Potter_ es tuyo? Tengo entendido que es de Rowling**   
** Circe: ¬¬ yo no dije que...**  
** Aoi: ¿y que _El Señor de los Anillos también?_ Ese es de Tolkien**  
** Circe: ¬¬ oyeme cara de araña, yo nunca dije eso y no se que te propones, pero...**  
** Aoi: ustedes escucharon que dijo que eran de ella, llevensela oficiales - entran unos grandulones con anteojos oscuros y toda la pinta de chicos rudos**  
** Circe: Oo ¡Yo no dije eso! - los oficiales se la llevan - ¡Aoi! ¡Me las pagaras cuando salga! - los oficiales la sacan de escena**  
** Aoi: Excelente - se frota las manos - ¡Galen! ¡Vente pa'ca! (traducción: para acá) ¡Ya podemos hacer la fiesta! o**  
  
** Sara Fénix Black:** Er, hola U siento haberte dejado en un estado de depresión, pero esa era la entrada que tenía preparada para Sirius desde que me dije que iba a regresar, incluso había preparado el terreno (el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla donde Harry pierde por segunda vez a su adorado padrino) por que me pregunta 'bueno, quiero que Harry desconfie de él, pero ¿por qué? ..?' No te preocupes, el cachorro tendrá sus momentos de felicidad, aunque... ejem U por algo la subcategoría es angts. Con respecto a cuanto duro Sirius cayendo por el velo pongo una explicación general abajo en 'Tiempo' Y sip, Sirius esta indefenso en la Tierra Media XDDD otra de mis adoradas ideas :P que saldrá en este capítulo muajaja er jejeje U pero será por una buena causa. Te dejo para que vayas a leer la explicación (si todavía interesa Oo) y el capítulo. Nos vemos y que disfrutes el capi... er, prometo no muchas lagrimas... espero.  
** Calanor:** Muajajaja si!! XDDD complique más las cosas y todavía tengo otras tantas en mente. Si Oo entiendo eso de lo de tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos :P y aquí empiezan los celos de Sirius Oo pobre, aunque al final del fic de seguro que es feliz Oo espero XDDD Oh, y aquí salen Remus, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Voldemort y otros tantos. Oo juro que quería actualizar pronto [Aoi: como siempre pero nunca lo hace] pero Sirius esta siendo un reto, con eso de que me da miedo no ponerlo como es realmente, es que es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Oka, te dejo para que te vayas a leer el chapi, que ahora si esta larguillo. Chao.  
** Kei-Kugodgy:** Oo er, bueno, Harry trata asi a su padrino por que desconfía que sea su padrino XDD esperemos que pronto se le quite esa duda. Oy, me leí el fic, el principal es Dumbledore ¿no? Suerte y luego me paso a dejarte review   
** Allison Black:** Oo ¿matar a Harry? ¿Como esta eso? Pobrecito, no ves que el pobre anda todo confundido XDD y er no, no puedo sacar a Sirius usando tutú rosa, me hecho encima a er a Sirius XDDD espero que tu maestro te ponga esa canción XDDD aunque espero que ya no babees tanto por el, no ves que luego te resbalas en la pista de patinaje XDDD OKA, nos vemos, aquí sale un Sirius más feliz   
** LARIENBLACK:** XDD si, Padfoot va andar detrás de Harry pero le va hacer cada desprecio Oo XDDD Te agradezco las palabras de apoyo me sirven mucho y me hacen sentir muy bien Nos ¿leemos? Y espero que te guste el chapi   
** Nelly Esp:** Oh ya van varios que me piden que Harry no cambie su relación con Aragorn hum será un si o un no XDD ya lo veremos Oo pero creo que hasta el próximo capi XDDD si, eso es cierto, creo que Sirius se va a quedar ..? cuando los escuche hablar ese idioma tan extraño XDDD Nos vemos, oh, aquí sale una platica con remus Chao  
** GaRrY:** Er U no entiendo la analogía U aunque si lamento que vaya tan lento el fic Oo pero sufro muchos bloqueos mentales. Nos vemos y espero que te guste el capi   
** Pekenyita:** XDDD ¡ARAGORN Y SIRIUS EN UNA MISMA HABITACION! XDDD Si, ye tenía tiempo una amiga pidiéndolo, pero ella ejem, quería algo más cof cof XDD Pero bueno, Oo sí, Harry es muy malo con su padrino [Circe: me deleito haciéndolo sufrir muajaja... ejem] Gracias por el review y, bueno, tarde pero aquí esta el capítulo.  
** lily evans1:** … U ejem, aquí te traigo un capi de 21 páginas para desquitar ¡ah! Y un poco de acción que me lo han estado pidindo y er, Sirius ya no sufre... tanto U y perdona a Harry Oo si muere a Sirius le da ataque. Nos vemos y espero que te guste el chapi.  
** lucumbus:** :P hello ya estoy trabajando en la pelea Oo pero me he encontrado detallitos, si mi musa no me abandona Oo – que lo dudo – lo publico en menos de dos semanas pero para mi suerte con los bloqueos... XDDD cierto!! Un mago no sirve sin varita, y eso se aprende al final del capi XDD bueno, ya no te pico más, espero que te guste el capi   
** layla kyoyama:** ... U ¿un pañuelito? .... Oo ¡no puedes matar a la autora! Er, er, prometo no hacer sufrir a Sirius... hasta cierto capítulo, er, ejem, cof cof... U aquí esta un capi más largo Oo y si, yo también me preguntó como se defenderá Sirius sin varita XDD Chao  
** Mirug:** SIII TT Sirius sufre y yo… yo gozo!! Muajajajajaja Oo ... er, olvidemos eso :P aquí llega el 14, y el capi es largo 21 páginas Oo al menos eso dice mi word. Nos vemos ;) y espero que te guste el final  
** hermk-kinomoto:** ¡No sigan! TT me van hacer que lamente lo que le tengo preparado a Sirius Oo sip es muy lindo, pero... ¡¡que sufra!! Muajajaja Oo ups... sonrojo ¿de verdad crees que es el mejor que haz leído? :'( Me halagas muchiiiiisimo y no sabes lo feliz que me siento U ya no seré tan mala con Siri-boy – Circe cruza los dedos... Chao Bambina :P Saludos desde México   
** Lily Potter:** Oo yo solo lo hice sufrir, no me quiero imaginar lo que le hicieron a la pobre Rowling por matarlo... ¿un fic con James? ;-) ya esta en progreso ¡pero no hasta que acabe este! XDD Nos vemos suegrita, er... Chao  
** Highelve:** Hola, aquí ya sale algo de acción Oo al final del capítulo eso es, espero que no te duermas leyendo lo demás antes de llegar a ella [Aoi: -- yo lo hice – bosteza enormemente] Te agradezco que pienses eso Oo la verdad no se si hago una buena combinación, pero este es un fic que me nació un día escribir Espero que te guste el capi y nos vemos ;-)  
** hermi567:** HOLA! que bien! Oo al menos me haz dado la idea de que tengo lectores U aunque no les gusta poner muchos reviews :P XDD SI ¡Sirius de vuelta! Oo aunque Harry le trata como basura Oo esperemos que cambie eso Oka, te dejo para que leas el capi Oo espero que no te aburra. Chao   
** Rosemary Black:** hola oO er, no eres la primera que me llama mala Oo pero no es mi culpa, es mi musa que juega con mi mente.... -- esta bien, es mi culpa Oo pero, er, Sirius será feliz al final del fic Oo eso es seguro, seguro XDD aquí sale el lobino :P espero que les guste la charla entre Padfoot y Moony XDD Nos vemos  
** Luin:** XDDDD HELLO HENTAI BAKA CHAN XDDD aquí sale tu dulce Remusin XDD y el bello de Padfoot, y el coqueto Draco y mi lindo Harry y... bueno, supongo que ya entendiste :P oh si, Harry frío y calculador ¡tráiganmelo! XDDD Oo y me dicen mala cuando tu dices tan tranquilamente que Sirius esta acostumbrado al sufrimiento Oo XDDD arigatou tomoyo Oo tu me entiendes con eso del tiempo CHAO recuerda, quiero review XDD  
** LYLI-EVANS:** XDD SI, ya me van a cobrar derechos de autor por lo de White XDD Oo aunque no se con que pagarles ¡ya se! ¡les doy a mi latosa musa! [Aoi: y no es mi culpa que este pedazo de escritora sea lenta, yo... yo necesito tiempo para mi TT soy una musa con sentimientos y uñas] ejem... U eres la numero er, no recuerdo, que me reclama lo de Sirius XDD pobrecito, pero llego a la Tierra Media para sufrir muajajaja... er... nos vemos y espero que no te decepcione el capi   
** Looony Moony:** Hola bueno, para saber si Harry deja de querer a Aragorn o no, tenemos que leer el capi :P XDD Personalmente no me gustaría XDD pero ya veremos a quien le toca sufrir muajaja Oo :P Nos vemos   
** Annya Potter:** Sorry por la tardanza, Oo pero me toca cada bloqueo, que para que te cuento XDD Gracias por las felicitaciones, son siempre bienvenidas no sabes como suben el ánimo Chao y espero que te guste el capi   
** Noir:** Hello, miss noche bueno, los problemas de que se solucionan se solucionan pero quien sabe si hasta el fin del fic XDDD Oo que mala ando hoy XDD bueno, nos vemos :P  
** jessytonks:** XDD si, se le olvido, creo que le afecto seriamente el comportamiento de Harry hacia él :P pero sigue siendo un perrito inteligente, algo se le ocurrirá. Nos vemos y espero que te guste el capi   
** Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta:** Hola U pero que adorable te llevas con tu abuelo Oo bueno, ese señor ya debe estar algo cof cof senil cof cof oO que no me escuche Te agradezco que te guste el fic Oo aunque tengas que pelearte con tu abuelito Oo... er, pobre Harry Oo no creo que sea malo a propósito ¿o si? No te preocupes, yo te explico: **0.** Escribes fic, ya sea en Microsoft work, o en notepad o en formato html **1.** Conseguir cuenta en **2.** En una barrita azul justo hasta arriba de la página le picas a 'Login' **3.** Una vez dentro le picas a donde dice _Document Manager_ ahí te vas hasta _Browse_ y buscan tu archivo en tu compu, y le poner un título luego picas en _Upload Document_ **4.** Cuando aparezca que ya se subió te vas a _Create Story_ que esta debajo de _Document Manager_ una vez dentro te vas hasta abajo y le picas la categoría, si escribiste un fic de libro o de anime, etc **5.** Cuando picas la categoría te sale una subcategoría, ahí seleccionas el título del libro o del anime que sobre el cual escribiste **6.** Una vez hecho esto se cambia la ventana y ahí seleccionas el genero (romance, acción, general), el subgenero, le pones titulo al fi, selecciones para que edad y **7.** donde dice _Document_ seleccionas el que subiste al empezar **8.** Picas en _Create Story_ y listo . Ya lo único que tendrás que hacer cada vez que subas un capi nuevo es **1.** irte a _Document Manager_ subes tu capi **2.** te vas a _Edit Story_, debajo de _Document Manager_ **3.** Seleccionas el fic a editar, picas el botón **4.** Te vas hasta abajo donde dice _Submit new chapter_ seleccionas el documento que subiste, pones título y presionas el boton que dice _ Submit new chapter_ y ya Espero que te ayude y que entiendas mis locuras, sino, envíame un mail y te responde ahí más específicamente o nos vemos un día en el messenger Chao  
** OºPriscilla MichelºO:** U Eres la primera que me dice eso de las partes del señor de los anillos U pero a pesar de ser LOTR trato de meterle mucha interacción entre los personajes Oo me gusta hacerlos sufrir psicológicamente Oo :P Espero que te guste el fic y que lo sigas leyendo. Nos vemos .  
** Jean:** U si, bueno, tanto como vida, pues si, si tengo, Oo pero lo que me acaba son los bloqueos mentales Oo pero bueno, aquí traigo el 14 después de muchos tumbos XDD Gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando el fic   
  
** Hola a todos los adorados y amados lectores me alegra que esten por aca leyendo el capitulo catorce de este fic. Por cierto, U siento mucho la depre que deje en el ultimo capitulo, pero... Sirius debia de sufrir para tener contenta a la autora muajajajaja... er, dejemos ese lado mio para otro día. Ahora me esforce por hacer le capitulo mas largo (¬¬ el trece pasaba de 15 paginas en word, no se pueden quejar) y también para ser disfrutable Ejem, pasemos a las explicaciones.**   
**Tiempo:** Al final del capítulo 14.- Inglaterra **11.4 días** Tierra Media **171 días**.  
**Sirius y el velo.** Para quienes se pregunten ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó cayendo el cachorro? La respuesta es sencilla (espero U). Ya les habia advertido que iba a jugar un montón con el tiempo. El caso es que siempre he pensado que cuando un objeto te transporta en el tiempo, lo hace de una manera caprichosa y no te aleja, por ejemplo, 5 años atras a partir del punto donde estas, eso solo es posible cuando tu dominas el medio (i.e. un giratiempo) asi que si lo vemos de esta manera, bien pudo ser que Sirius fue trasportado a un punto más adelante o bien que Harry fue llevado mucho más atras... espero que se comprenda, sino favor de mandar review a la autora y regañarla por su falta de lógica y explicación.

* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **   
  
** Capítulo 14**  
** The leave taking **

* * *

Harry se encontraba recargado sobre un pilar de piedra, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su cara era una máscara de frialdad e indeferencia, pero por dentro era un completo caos, incapaz de saber que era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Ira le corroía la piel, pensando en que ésta podría ser una más de las jugadas del Innombrable. Esperanza inundaba su corazón con la idea de que ese hombre realmente fuera su padrino. Tristeza de haberle hablado de esa forma se difundía por su cuerpo. Tantas emociones que se encontraban unas a otras, confundiéndole, causándole un terrible dolor de cabeza.

El joven mago, mirando el piso a sus pies, movió negativamente la cabeza, ocasionando que los largos cabellos negros se resbalaran hasta posarse frente a su rostro, inundándolo de sombras. Los delgados y sonrosadas labios se abrieron un poco, ajustando una triste sonrisa en su atractivo rostro moreno. Una mano amiga se poso sobre su hombro, obligándole a alzar la mirada.

Aragorn le regaló una sonrisa, diciéndole con una sola mirada que confiará, que él no dejaría que sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido. El alma del niño-que-vivió quiso creerle, y le creyó, aunque sabia muy dentro de él que había cosas de las que nadie podría protegerle, no importa cuanto tratarán.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó el montaraz. Harry se quedo en silencio ante la pregunta, confundido de que hacer. Sentía ganas de reírse de ella, pero no una risa burlesca, ni de alegría, sino una triste, apagada de toda la vida y jovialidad que se puede esperar haya en un joven de su edad, que esta aprendiendo a jugar en el tablero de la vida y desea devorarse el mundo en dos mordidas. No. La risa que deseaba saltar de sus labios era aquella de un ser que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, que había tenido que vivir con él desde la temprana e inocente edad de un año de edad, arrancado brutalmente del abrazo protector de sus padres. Pero reprimió la risa, escondiéndola en lo más profundo de su ser.

Harry bajo la mirada, perdiéndose en las runas que conformaban el diseño del exótico piso de enormes baldosas oscuras.

- Si te soy honesto... no lo se – dijo soltando un suspiro – no se que siento... no se que sentir. Tan solo sé que quiero todo eso fuera de mí, que me deje en paz – agregó con un poco de amargura en la voz. Y luego, animado por una súbita emoción desconocida, dijo –me siento como un estúpido, como un maldito ciego extraviado en la inmensidad de una plaza, donde la gente que camina alrededor de ella no nota mi presencia y pasa rápidamente a mi lado, empujándome hacia un destino que desconozco

- Tranquilo – le susurró Aragorn, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo, entendiendo como se sentía el joven que rodeaba protectoramente. Y como no iba a entenderlo, si él mismo, el gran Aragorn, capitán de los dúnedain y heredero de Isildur, se sentía asustado de su destino, al cual tantos lo empujaban. Pero él ya había comenzado a aceptarlo. En lo más profundo de su ser, el rey comenzaba a despertar, mostrándolo cada vez más noble y poderoso ¡Un gran rey de los hombres! – verás que todo se solucionará – susurró, sintiendo como el joven hundía su cabeza en el pecho del dúnadan, impulsando a que éste le acariciará el desordenado cabello azabache

Durante el silencio que prosiguió a la confesión del istar, Aragorn no pudo evitar preguntarse _si ese hombre resulta ser el padrino de Harry ¿lo perderé? ¿dejará de apoyarse en mí como se ha apoyado hasta ahora? ¿dejará... dejará de quererme?_. Trancos deposito un suave beso sobre los cabellos de Harry. A pesar de que sería un bien para el pequeño que ese hombre fuera el verdadero Sirius Black, no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón, le había tomado tanto cariño al chico, que para él sería magnífico que se quedará, que fuera posible criarlo como a un hijo.

- _Ah! Aiya! Aragorn, Ezellahen_ [¡Ah! ¡Hola! Aragorn, Harry] – gritó la melodiosa voz de Legolas, quien venía caminando por el pasillo lado a lado del enano Gimli

- _Anda luumello, Legolas!_ [¡Cuánto tiempo, Legolas!] – exclamó Harry mientras corría al elfo y cerraba sus brazos alrededor del torso del príncipe del Bosque Negro quien se encontraba sorprendido, pues los abrazos eran raros en su raza – _Manen natye?_ [¿Cómo haz estado?] – preguntó el joven mago, pero antes de que Legolas pudiera responder, un fuerte carraspeo llamó la atención del joven mago – ¡Gimli! _Alassia an omentielme, mellon nin_ [Feliz encuentro, amigo mío] – dijo regalándole un abrazo al enano, quien lo respondió afectuosamente

- Nos tenías preocupados, muchacho – le reprendió el enano – sobre todo a cierto montaraz – dijo, señalando con los ojos a Aragorn que se encontraba detrás de Harry

El dúnadan hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y después miro culpablemente al mago.

- No podía evitar el preocuparme. Pero vamos a que comas algo. Debes de estar muy débil de tu extraña travesía a través de la Marca. Además de que me encantaría que me contarás los pormenores de ese viaje – Harry se tensó al instante. No sabia si podría confesar la manera en como Voldemort le torturaba y jugaba con él. Era demasiado vergonzoso admitir debilidad.

Aragorn y Legolas sintieron la tensión en el cuerpo del mago, y el montaraz deseo decir algo para romper el incómodo silencio, pero...

- Tú debes ser Ezellahen – dijo una hermosa voz femenina

En ese momento, los ojos de Harry viajaron hacia la mujer que se encontraba de pie frente a los compañeros. Alta y hermosa era la dama que sus ojos encontraron, y una larga cascada dorada que brotaba de su cabeza se envolvía entorno a ella, formando un elegante peinado, envolviendo sus cabellos en una delgada tiara de oro que descansaba sobre su noble frente. La ceñida túnica de oscura tela aterciopelada se envolvía entorno a un cuerpo esbelto pero a la vez fuerte y vigoroso. Templada como el acero, verdadera hija de reyes. Éowyn, Señora de Rohan.

- Me alegra mucho verte de pie – hablo ella – tenías muy preocupados a todos tus amigos. Mi nombre es Éowyn, hija de Éomund

- Mi señora – dijo Harry, saliendo de su asombro y haciendo una leve inclinación – agradezco su preocupación por mí – agregó, recordando todos los modales que había adquirido en Rivendel

- Supongo que te haz de encontrar con hambre – le dijo ella amablemente, observando con atención los brillantes ojos verdes que cantaban las penurias que había pasado ese joven de moreno rostro de jovenzuelo, con una amplia frente cubierta por mechones de cabello oscuro que cubrían la más extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo – sígueme – y luego se volvió a todos los demás – síganme todos, yo buscaré que se les alimente – dijo la dama, clavando sus azules ojos en el montaraz Aragorn

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Trancos extendió la mano, señalando que ella caminará delante de todos ellos.

La orgullosa dama de la Marca caminó con su elegante y altivo paso hasta la sala del trono del rey, donde se encontraban unas rústicas mesas de madera oscura, dispuestas entre los gruesos pilares tallados con extrañas y hermosas runas que se envolvían unas con otras, formando un diseño real y fuerte.

Éowyn señalo una de las mesas con su alargado y blanco brazo, expresando con este gentil gesto que se sentarán.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo la dama, perdiéndose en una de las innumerables puertas que escondían largos lienzos

- ¿Qué te parece el castillo de Meduseld, la noble morada del rey Théoden? – le preguntó Aragorn a Harry

- Es realmente increíble. Irradia una nobleza y fortaleza con el diseño rúnico de sus gruesas paredes y pilares de madera. Los tapices tienen diseños sorprendentes, todos ellos de grandes batallas – exclamó Harry, emocionado por la excitación que le hacia sentir semejante escenario que solo había visto en películas muggles o leído en los viejos libros de Hogwarts

- ¿Te gusta más que Rivendel? – le preguntó Legolas

- Oh no. Cada uno es hermoso en su diseño. Rivendel es delicado, tallado con la paciencia del tiempo y la belleza de la naturaleza. _Vanya Imladris, thalion an tur et nen lindën, vanya elen aim guinet_ [Bello Rivendel, fortaleza y poder tus aguas cantan, hermosa la estrella que en ti habita] – solfeo Harry

- _Ai, Ezellahen, vanya leth ama linden_ [¡Ah! Hermoso verso haz cantado, Ezellahen] – coreo Legolas

- Nada, nada – decía un sonrojado mago – no es nada, tan solo he dicho lo que Bilbo ha escrito – pero se callo al notar que el enano estaba molesto – Gimli ¿Qué te ocurre? – el señor enano tan solo le tiró una mirada que decía claramente '¡Y todavía preguntas!'

Aragorn soltó una carcajada mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño.

- Nuestro querido amigo no ha entendido ni una palabra de este corto intercambio y por eso esta molesto – exclamó Aragorn – ¿no es verdad, señor enano?

- ¡Perdona, Gimli! – soltó Harry – Lo siento. Hable tanto tiempo la lengua de los elfos que se me olvida que existen unos que no la saben. Discúlpame. No lo volveré hacer

- No importa, mago montaraz – le dijo el enano – Estoy acostumbrado. Desde que este viaje inició, solo escucho aquí y allá esa lengua de los elfos. Al menos la hermosa dama Galadriel tuvo la gentileza de no hablar palabras que yo no entendiera y nombró a las montañas y ríos con los nombres de mi lengua – exhaló un suspiro – Además, no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir – reprendió Gimli a un sonrojado Harry – hablas en ese idioma cada vez que te diriges al elfo, y algunas veces a tu mentor. Supongo que es solo cuestión de acostumbrarme

Este preciso momento escogió la señora de Rohan para entrar junto con unas doncellas y lacayos que cargaban unas bandejas sobre la cual descansaba la deliciosa comida que presentarían a los invitados.

Harry se relamió los labios al oler lo delicioso de las gruesas piernas de la roja carne dorada, de la suculenta sopa que aún burbujeaba por haber estado al fuego hasta hace poco. Hasta sus fosas nasales llego el dulce y exquisito vapor que despedían las hogazas de pan de trigo recién horneadas, la recién ordeñada leche y el fresco queso blanco que le seguían, incluso pudo percibir el olor del vino de uva que venía dentro de una jarra de cristal y ese característico perfume de cebada que burbujea la espumosa cerveza.

Cuando la mesa estuvo dispuesta, Harry observó con hambre contenida el banquete que se les servía ¡Oh! Hacía tanto que no probaba una comida caliente y tan bien exquisita.

Una alargada jarra con cuello de cisne fue deposita frente al joven mago, quien elevo los ojos para encontrarse con los azules de la señora de la Marca.

- No estoy segura si el joven montaraz está acostumbrado al vino y la cerveza – dijo ella – pero de no ser así, he traído un poco de jugo de arándano – y a manera de explicación agregó – es el fruto oscuro en forma de baya de un arbusto que crece alrededor de Edoras. Los niños acostumbran a beberlo – terminó, sentándose en una silla que había sido dispuesta para ella, ya que como señora de Rohan, era su deber entretener a los invitados del rey hasta que éste regresará de la tumba de su hijo – Pero coman. La comida esta caliente y comenzó a preparase desde el inicio del funeral, el rey mismo lo había ordenado

Gimli, siendo el más desvergonzado de los cuatro, tomo un plato, sobre el cual depositaba un poco de carne, de queso, de pan, cogía uno de los tarros de cerveza y se servía un poco de sopa en un tazón.

Harry observo como el enano introducía un pedazo de pan en su boca y lo saboreaba lentamente.

Un tazón con humeante sopa fue depositado frente al joven montaraz quien agradeció el gesto regalando una sonrisa a su mentor. El niño-que-vivió tomó entonces uno de los vasos y se sirvió jugo de arándano, pues no era muy afín a la cerveza ni al vino.

En el momento en que Harry había comenzado a comer, Aragorn se despreocupó y él mismo se sirvió un poco de todo. Legolas tan solo probo la sopa, el queso y el pan pues no tenía ganas de carne, además que no acostumbraba a comerla.

La dama estuvo muy callada, intercalando tan solo palabras en la conversación que tenían los cuatro compañeros. La corta plática viajo de las comidas humeantes de los enanos hasta los orcos que atravesaban sin ninguna restricción la tierra de los rohirrím. Fue en ese punto que Éowyn se mostró triste y furiosa, pues su primo había muerto en una emboscada de esas deplorables criaturas.

- Todo eso está a punto de cambiar – le dijo Aragorn – o al menos ya no nos quedaremos cruzados de brazos mientras los orcos invaden la tierra de tus padres

- Quizá sea cierto, pero... el daño ya esta hecho. El mago blanco me ha hecho perder a mi primo y es la causa de que mi hermano, Éomer, haya sido desterrado – suspiró – sólo los dioses saben en que tierras cabalga

- Saruman, el traidor – habló Harry, con un odio en la sibilante voz, pues su odio a los traidores venía desde su mundo – pagará por lo que hizo, de eso debe estar segura, señora

Éowyn le regaló una sonrisa al joven de cabello azabache, y los demás compañeros estuvieron dispuestos a continuar la comida con un nuevo tema de conversación, pero entonces las pesadas puertas de roble de Meduseld se abrieron de par en par, revelando a Mithrandir y al rey Théoden, que venían acompañados de dos pequeños niños.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sirius limpió su rostro con un suave paño que descansaba sobre un buró al lado de la cama, había también una vasija llena de agua limpia, donde humedeció el paño. Cuando estuvo listo, se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero un brillo en su túnica le distrajo de su tarea.

Sacando el espejo de entre sus ropas, donde lo había guardado, el animago se encontró cara a cara con Remus Lupin, quien le miraba con un brillo en el rostro.

- ¡Remus! – exclamo Black, con la culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro – Me había olvidado de ti

- Pensé que todo había sido un sueño – le dijo el licántropo – por que desapareciste repentinamente y ya no habías vuelto aparecer... no te había llamado... – dijo con la voz débil y entrecortada – por que tenía miedo de comprobar si había sido un ilusión o no

- Oh Remus. Lo siento. No quería preocuparte, pero... – suspiro – Harry esta conmigo

- ¿Qué? – exclamó un sorprendido Remus – ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Puedo hablar con él?

- Él... no esta precisamente aquí... él... ¡oh, Remus! ¿Porqué no me dijiste que habían pasado seis meses desde lo del departamento de misterios?

- Pero... ¿de qué estas hablando? – preguntó un confundido licántropo – de ello hace dos meses y medio

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Completamente – le dijo Lupin – tanto que ahora mismo estoy en el expreso rumbo al inicio del nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts

- Pero – dijo un pensativo Sirius – pero... ellos me dijeron que Harry lleva aquí seis meses... no entiendo ¿me habrán mentido? – dialogó consigo mismo

- ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? No sé quien te habrá dicho semejante mentira, pero donde quiera que estén tú y Harry, él llego ahí hace exactamente once días. Sirius, explícate, no haz logrado otra cosa que ponerme nervioso

- Pero... se veían tan serios cuando charlábamos – siguió con su monologo – hum... – Remus le observaba desde el otro lado del espejo como si estuviera loco... 'un momento' considero Moony 'siempre ha estado loco, no se por que me preocupo ahora de eso' – verás Remus, tuve que cortar nuestra comunicación en ese momento – refiriéndose a la primera vez que el licántropo lo había visto vivo – por que ocurrió un gran escándalo, que no discutiré ahora, el caso es que Harry estaba ahí, pero él... – suspiro – me grito y se desmayo tan solo verme, y luego viene ese tal Aragorn amenazando con una filosa espada y no me dejo ver a Harry sino hasta después de una larga conversación

- ¡Sirius Black! – exclamó Lupin fuera de sí – ¿Cómo es posible tener una plática decente en tan solo ocho minutos? Te advierto que por más que me alegre verte vivo no estoy para bromas con respecto a Harry ¡Ten un poco de consideración hacia mí! – y agregó en un tono débil, cansado – Por favor Padfoot, no estoy para bromas ahora. Desde la desaparición de Harry que no me siento nada bien. Por favor

- Pero no estoy bromeando – le dijo Sirius – estoy siendo lo más serio que puedo

- Que es casi nada – murmuró un malhumorado Remus

- ¡Ey! – exclamó el animago molesto, pues le había escuchado – Te digo que de nuestra primer plática hace alrededor de dos horas, tres cuando mucho

- Eso no es posible – renegó el licántropo – fue hace ocho minutos – y en esto estaba seguro, pues desde que Sirius había desaparecido del espejo, él, Remus, había estado jugando nerviosamente con el reloj de bolsillo

Hubo un silencio durante el cual cada uno estudiaba al otro con ojos críticos. Remus pensaba que a su querido amigo ya se le habían zafado los últimos tornillos bien ajustados que tenía. Sirius era de la idea que la Luna estaba afectando a su lupino amigo, después de todo, aún recordaba las etapas que le habían dado al tranquilo y tímido Moony en su época de estudiante, durante las cuales ni lo merodeadores le aguataban el paso. Como aquella vez que se subió a la mesa de la sala común y comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas al ritmo de la música... ah no, eso había sido por que le habían dado demasiado _Whisky de Fuego_. Sirius se encogió de hombros. Ahora se acordaba que Remus tenía una baja tolerancia al alcohol ¿qué tal si...?

- Remus

- ¿Qué? – gruñó éste

- ¿Seguro que no haz bebido _Whisky de Fuego_ últimamente? – preguntó inocentemente el animago

- ¡Claro que no! No serás tú el que se habrá estado emborrachando con que sabe qué cosas

- ¡Oye! Aquí el que tiene más aguante soy yo. Puedo tomar cinco botellas de whisky y seguir como si nada. En cambio, cierto hombre lobo que conozco – dijo mirando de reojo al licántropo – tan solo beber un vaso ya se anda desnudando frente a todo gryffindor

- Eso... yo... fue... algo... no debieron... vergonzoso... – balbuceaba un sonrojado Lupin, recordando perfectamente los acontecimientos posteriores a ese 'pequeño incidente' ¡Jamás se había imaginado que fuera tan popular entre las chicas! – Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra plática – reclamó indignado ante el recordatoria de semejante incidente

- Pero estas delirando Moony. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien confunda dos o tres horas con unos pocos minutos?

- ¡Yo no confundo nada!

Hubo otro silencio.

- ¿Y si...?

- Por favor, que no salga con otra de sus brillantes ideas fuera del tema – rogó Remus, aunque sabia que cuando se trataba de Sirius, ningún dios escucharía sus ruegos

- Oy Remus. Estaba pensando que tal vez... ¿Y si ni tu ni yo estamos equivocados? – Lupin alzó una ceja – Si, si. Mira ¿Qué tal si el tiempo corre de diferente forma en este mundo con respecto al nuestro?

El hombre lobo medito esta hipótesis.

- Eso suena lógico – dijo – El tiempo allá avanza más rápidamente que aquí, por eso para Harry han pasado seis meses – _alrededor de seis meses_ le corrigió Sirius – mientras que para nosotros tan solo once días, pero... oh no ¡Lleva seis meses viviendo sólo o entre desconocidos! Eso es mucho tiempo, demasiado ¿Qué tal si le paso algo malo en algún momento? ¡¿o en todo el tiempo?! Por favor Sirius, dime que está bien... dime que... no soportaría que le hubiera pasado algo horrible, que no hubiera tenido comida, o un lugar cálido donde dormir – el hombre lobo se llevo una mano a la frente – Debe de estar asustado, molesto con nosotros por no haberle encontrado antes

- Tranquilo Moony, él esta bien – y agregó mientras bajaba los ojos – bastante bien cuidado – el hombre lobo iba a preguntar algo, pero – Al parecer unas personas lo encontraron cuando él llego a este lugar y creo que han estado velando por él

- ¿Seguro que no le dañaron? ¿No tiene signos de malnutrición, de golpes... de...?

- ¡No! – se apresuró a decir el animago, sin querer imaginar que cosas pasaban por la cabeza de su amigo – Se ve bien, de hecho se ve muy bien – Remus vio como un brillo inundaba su rostro y formaba en los labios una sonrisa de orgullo – ¡Deberías verlo Moony! Ya se ha puesto bastante alto y ya no es ese chico delgado que todos conocíamos. Su cuerpo ha cambiado, esta más sano, varonil. Cambio los delgados músculos por unos más fuertes y firmes. La palidez de su rostro se ha ido y en cambio tiene un tono bronceado que cubre la atractiva y orgullosa cara adolescente ¡Y los ojos, Remus! Los ojos le brillan con un fuego propio ¡y ya no usa las gafas! No sé si los anteojos le apagan ese fiero brillo pero sin duda alguna que vez decisión en ellos. James y Lily estarían orgullosos de él – y agregó en un tono divertido – Aunque no estoy seguro que a Lily le hubiera gustado mucho el aspecto de rudo y rebelde que se carga ¡Con el cabello largo y revuelto! Y se le ve bien, se le ve muy bien

Remus había escuchado con emoción el pequeño discurso de Sirius, bebiendo cada palabra ávidamente, sosteniéndose a ellas como si fueran su único salvavidas en un inmenso mar de emociones. No solo eso, el licántropo había notado que durante toda la descripción de Harry, los ojos de Sirius no habían dejado de brillar ni un solo momento, mostrándose feliz de ser el padrino de ese maravilloso joven que se había ganado el cariño de tantas personas. Pero...

- Entonces ¿porqué te noto tan triste, Padfoot? – le preguntó suavemente

El animago lanzó un largo y triste suspiro, observándolo con unos ojos afligidos desde la lisa superficie del espejo. No, estaban más que tristes, sin el brillo que los había teñido mientras hablaba de Harry, con una mirada de condenado. Sus ojos se veían... dolidos, traicionados.

- Él no confía en mí... para él estoy muerto... y yo... – una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro – yo solo soy un imbecil enviado por el _Lord Oscuro_ - escupió el título de Voldemort – para atormentarle y dañar a sus nuevos amigos... Y me pongo a pensar, si no sería mejor... – una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, mientras un horrible nudo se instalaba en su garganta, amenazando con soltar un doloroso llanto – si no sería mejor que yo desapareciera de su vida para siempre... se ve tan feliz con ese tal Aragorn, mucho más feliz que cuando estaba en Inglaterra... ¡Demonios, Remus! – gritó con furia – ¡Ese desgraciado le ha abrazado más veces de las que yo lo hice! ¡Harry bromea con él! ¡Se ve contento con él! ¡Y yo solo puedo tragarme mi ira, mi desesperación! Observando anhelante como le sonríe, como le habla, mientras que yo, yo debo conformarme con sus frías miradas, su duro tono de voz, su... ¡Pero no puedo conformarme! ¡Soy su padrino! ¡Yo estuve en el maldito hospital durante todo el parto! ¡Estuve con él tanto como James lo estuvo! – Remus entendía la desesperación de la que era presa su amigo – ¡Maldición! – Moony escucho como Sirius pateaba algo con fuerza, con ira. Luego, el silencio, la calma, interrumpida solo por la irregular respiración del animago – Y lo peor es que no puedo odiar al desgraciado – dijo con una mueca amarga – Sé que ha cuidado de Harry, sé que si no hubiera sido por él y sus nuevos amigos el pequeño lo habría pasado muy mal. Y lo que es más importante es que... quiere a Harry, y que éste le quiere a él

- Harry cambió mucho después de tu muerte – dijo el hombre lobo – parecía que ya no quería vivir... supongo que fue bueno que encontrará alguien en quien confiar – y agregó en un débil susurró – aunque me hubiera encantado ser yo

- Oh Moony, Harry te quiere y tú sabes que es as

- Pero nunca hubiera ido al Departamento de Misterios ha salvarme – unos tristes ojos azules le observaron desde el otro lado – y esta bien, digo, tu mismo lo haz dicho, haz estado con él mucho más tiempo, y... – sonrisa – olvida lo que dije, ya estoy divagando ¿Algunas ideas para que sepa que tu eres su padrino? – dijo para cambiar de tema

- Había pensado en transformarme en Padfoot delante de él, pero no sé si funcione

- Es una buena idea, no creo que eso deje lugar a dudas. Además – agregó Lupin con una sonrisa – si eso no funciona podrías pasarle el espejo y dejar que le riña durante unos cuantos minutos ¿Qué opinas?

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- El pacífico Moony riñendo al hijo de Prongs ¡Eso tengo que verlo!

- ¡Ey! Por si no lo recuerdas mi muy estimado señor Padfoot, yo fui su maestro de DCAO y tengo entendido que fui uno de los mejores

- ¡Ya lo creo!

Sirius escuchó unos extraños ruidos provenientes del lado de Remus.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó rápidamente

- Oh, ya sabes. Lo normal. Al parecer unos alumnos están causando problemas en los pasillos – suspiro – Si esto continua así el resto del viaje supongo que no tendré tiempo de dormir. Nos vemos Padfoot, recuerda que para la próxima vez que hablemos quiero que este Harry contigo – y con una sonrisa desapareció del espejo

Sirius soltó una carcajada y después de decidir que ya era hora de ver a su ahijado, se apresuró por los pasillos de Meduseld.

La idea de Remus era magnífica. Ya no solo tenía a Padfoot para convencer al muchacho ¡también el espejo!

El animago trazó el mismo camino que había seguido cuando le llevaron a este corredor, y aunque al final estaba confundido sobre que ruta seguir – girar a la derecha, a la izquierda o seguir de frente – pronto deshecho sus dudas al escuchar el sonido de voces a su derecha.

- Nadie les advirtió – decía la voz de una mujer – No estaban armadas. Ahora los salvajes avanzan en el Folde Oeste quemando todo a su paso

- ¿Dónde esta mamá? – Sirius llegó a tiempo para ver a la pequeña niña que hacía esta pregunta a la dama Éowyn, según había escuchado el nombre, mientras ella la callaba, arropándola con una gruesa frazada verde

- Esto es solo una muestra del terror que desatará Saruman – le decía el viejito que le recordaba a Albus al rey Théoden, quien se pasaba una mano por la frente, dando señales de desesperación al escuchar las fatídicas pero reales palabras que salían de la boca del anciano – Más potente ahora que está impulsado por el miedo a Sauron – hubo una breve pausa, y el profesor Dum...er, el viejito barbudo mejor conocido como Gandalf dijo – Ve a su encuentro y atácalo de frente – ahora el animago estaba seguro de que se había metido, o lo había metido el velo, en una guerra – Aléjalo de tus mujeres y niños – definitivamente él y Albus tendrían que hacer un concurso para ver quien hablaba con más persuasión – ¡Debes pelear!

- Tiene dos mil hombres buenos cabalgando al norte ahora mismo – habló Aragorn, haciendo que Sirius girará su cabeza en la dirección de éste, buscando a su ahijado, que encontró sentado al lado del mencionado montaraz y que estaba atento a la importante plática que se llevaba a cabo, pero sin dejar de lanzarle frías miradas. Sirius podría jurar que había tomado clases con Snape, pues sus ojos eran duros y escrutadores – Éomer le es leal. Sus hombres volverán y pelearán por su rey

- Ya deben estar a 300 leguas de aquí – exclamó el rey, poniéndose de pie y abandonando la comodidad de su trono – Éomer no nos puede ayudar

Black vio como Gandalf bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de la plataforma del trono, acercándose rápidamente al rey Théoden, en un intento de persuadirlo de esa tonta idea.

- Ya sé que desean de mí – dijo el rey – pero no le traeré más muerte a mi pueblo. No iniciaré ninguna guerra

El mago observó como los verdes ojos de su ahijado se encendían momentáneamente a pesar de que su rostro y cuerpo se mostraban calmados. Ese brillo lo había visto muchas veces en Lily, cada vez que ellos hacían o tomaban una mala decisión. Sin embargo, Harry se mantuvo callado durante toda la conversación, sabía que al tener dieciséis años no se le tomaría más que por un crío y que su opinión no contaría demasiado, además de que entendía cual era su posición como protegido de Aragorn. Debía de comportarse y mostrar respeto al Señor de la Marca para no poner en ridículo a su maestro. Pero esto no se aplicaba al dúnadan.

- La guerra ya se cierne sobre usted, quiera aceptarlo o no – habló el montaraz, sin escucharse arrogante sino como un verdadero rey, dando su opinión a otro. Sirius no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo con el que le arrebataba el amor de su ahijado, y aunque le dolía admitirlo, sabía que Aragorn no era una mala persona, sino todo lo contrario, un fuerte y noble guerrero, sin contar que había sido un lucero en el oscuro camino de su ahijado

- La última vez que mire – habló el rey, mostrando su descontento – Théoden, no Aragorn, era rey de Rohan – dijo, clavando sus ojos en los grises del montaraz

- Entonces – se adelantó Gandalf, antes de que una rencilla floreciera en las dos nobles cabezas – ¿Cuál es la decisión del rey?

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

- Por órdenes del rey, la ciudad debe vaciarse – gritaba uno de los guardias reales, ganando la atención de todos lo rohirrím – Nos dirigiremos al refugio del _Abismo de Helm_ – los aldeanos se miraron temerosos y confundidos, habían escuchado que una bandada de orcos cruzaba su país, pero jamás imaginaron que llegarían a esto – No se molesten en cargar tesoros, lleven sólo las provisiones necesarias

- ¿Al _Abismo de Helm_? – exclamaba Gandalf furioso, dirigiéndose a los establos del rey, pasando a los aldeanos que guadaban rápidamente la comida que tenían en sus alacenas y a los niños ayudando a ensillar los enormes caballos – Huyen a las montañas cuando deberían quedarse a pelear ¿Quién los defenderá, sino su rey? – Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas y Harry corrían detrás de él. Sirius no tenía permitido salir del castillo sino hasta que todos partieran de Edoras, además de que la dama Éowyn le había dicho que se quedase, pues necesitaban revisar su herida y los vendajes debían ser cambiados. Un largo viaje les esperaba

- Sólo esta haciendo lo que cree mejor para su gente – dijo el dúnadan – El _Abismo de Helm_ los ha salvado en el pasado

- No hay salida de esa cañada – exclamó Gandalf, dirigiéndose a trancos hacia Sombragrís – Théoden se está metiendo en una trampa. Cree que los lleva a un lugar seguro, pero lo único que logrará será una masacre – se giro a Aragorn – Théoden es fuerte, pero temo que sucumba... temo la caída de Rohan. Te necesitará antes del final, Aragorn. La gente de Rohan te necesitará. Sus defensas deben aguantar

- Aguantarán – respondió el montaraz

- Ezellahen – se giro a Harry, quien se acercó rápidamente al sabio mago – es una pena que no tengamos tiempo para charlar, pero el momento llegará, no te preocupes por eso – y luego calló, observando al muchacho – Eres fuerte, pequeño, podrás resistir las pruebas que vienen delante de ti. Confió en tu fuerza – Harry bajo la mirada – ¡No temas! Verás que todo tiene solución. Y... sé que es mucho pedir, pero – los ojos verdes se clavaron en los de él – ten fe en ese hombre, estoy seguro que no desea dañarte, sino todo lo contrario – el mago observó benévolamente al muchacho, posando una mano sobre la mejilla de éste – _Nai Eru varyuva le, Ezellahen_ [Que Eru te guarde ,Harry] – dicho esto, montó velozmente el blanco corcel – He caminado 300 vidas de hombre en la Tierra y ahora no tengo tiempo. Buena suerte. Mi búsqueda no será en vano. Esperen mi llegada al despuntar el alba del tercer día. Al amanecer miren al Este

- Vete – le dijo Aragorn, asintiendo con la cabeza las palabras de Mithrandir

- Vamos Sombragrís, muéstranos el significado de velocidad – el anciano mago se acomodo en la montura y salió disparado cual rauda flecha blanca

- _Annali len, Mithrandir!_ [¡Buena suerte, Gandalf!] – gritó Harry

- Estará bien – le dijo Aragorn, apoyando una cálida mano sobre el hombro de su pupilo

- Él lo estará – habló Gimli – nosotros no

- Es un buen jinete, confió en que le veremos pronto – dijo Legolas a Ezellahen, lanzando una mirada al enano para que se quedará con sus comentarios funestos

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Ron y Hermione caminaban juntos por los largos corredores del _Expreso de Hogwarts_, realizando su deber de prefectos que era mantener el orden en ellos y en los compartimientos.

- Esto es demasiado aburrido – exclamó Ron después de soltar semejante bostezo – desearía que algo pasar

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta! – exclamó Hermione horrorizada – por una vez me gustaría que el año escolar fuera pacífico y sin ningún ataque de Voldemort – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ron, haciendo que se detuviese abruptamente – ¿Qué? – pregunto la joven morena

- ¡Y a ti no se te ocurra decir su nombre! – el pelirrojo se llevo una mano al corazón – Date cuenta de los sustos que me pegan Harry y tú cada vez que lo hacen

- Vamos Ron, ya va siendo hora que digas el nombre o que por lo menos no tiembles cada vez que alguien le pronunci

- Vale, vale, pero no te enojes 'Mione

La joven elevó el mentón y giro los ojos. A veces su querido amigo la sacaba de sus cabales, pero era parte de la personalidad que tanto amaba. Así que después de regalarle una sonrisa, siguieron con su patrullaje.

- 'Mione

- ¿Ahora qué?

- ¿Esta permitido besar en los corredores?

La chica se detuvo en su andar, con un rubor cubriendo adorablemente sus mejillas.

- N-no lo se, Ron ¿Porqué? – preguntó mientras jugaba con los pliegos de su túnica

- Por que una pareja está haciéndolo justo ahora – dijo con la voz más calmada del mundo

Hermione soltó indignada su túnica, mientras un bufido salía de su boca, comenzando a caminar rápidamente, ignorando a su compañero y sin siquiera verlo. Molesta con él.

- ¡No lo se! ¡Y ya deja de hacerme preguntas tan tontas cuando estamos trabajando!

Ron soltó una risita y sujetándola de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él.

- Era broma, 'Mione, no tienes por que molestarte tanto

- Hump – fue lo único que el pelirrojo recibió por respuestas, mientras la morena se empecinaba en no mirarle

- Vamos 'Mione, perdóname – dijo divertido, y sin que ella tuviera oportunidad de responder unió sus labios a los delicados de ella, probándolos dulcemente, saboreando el momento

Al separarse...

- ¡Ronald Weasley! – exclamó mientras le daba un pellizco en el brazo – ¡Ni se te ocurra volver hacerme enojar así!

- ¡Ow! ¡Hermione! – gimió sobándose el brazo – ¿Así me recompensas después de ser tan lindo contigo?

- Hump

- ¡Hermione!

La chica soltó una risita juguetona y, jalándolo de la túnica, lo acercó a ella, depositando un suave beso sobre los labios del chico Weasley.

Ron quería tomar venganza, pero unas voces le quitaron el placer de hacerlo.

- ¡... Harry no es ningún cobarde! – se escuchó que un chico gritaba

Risas frías y despóticas siguieron a esta frase.

- ¿Escucharon eso? Harry Potter, el niño-que-no-subió-al-tren no es ningún cobarde – se mofaba una voz que Hermione identifico rápidamente como la de Malfoy – Acéptalo Longbottom, Potter no es más que un cobarde. Por eso no ha venido este año a Hogwarts. Esta demasiado ocupado escondiéndose y lloriqueando como para atender las clases

Neville se llevo una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, furioso de que insultaran a su amigo y deseando defenderlo, pero...

- Tranquilo Longbottom – dijo fría y gallardamente el heredero Malfoy mientras le apuntaba con su alargada y recién pulida varita – no queremos que te saques un ojo con esa vara ¿cierto? – cerró con una sonrisa maliciosa en los delgados labios

- Déjalo en paz, Malfoy – intervino Ginny

- Pero si es la pequeña Weasley – sonrió coquetamente a la gryffindor – ni tan pequeña – Ginny elevó el mentón orgullosamente

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – gritó Hermione indignada, plantándose firmemente frente a Malfoy

- Oh, miren nada más que tenemos aquí – dijo Draco a los gorilas, er, a Crabbe y a Goyle, que se encontraban detrás de él – la _sangre sucia_ y su lerdo novio han llegado a defender al grupo de tontos – y decía 'grupo de tontos' por que no solo estaba Neville y Ginny estaban ahí, también Luna, pero ella se había mantenido al margen de la pelea, observando divertida a los contrincantes con sus grandes ojos

Ante el comentario del joven Malfoy, las orejas de Ron cambiaron rápidamente a un tono rojo, pero eso no impidió que sacará la varita para amenazar con ella al trío de slytherins, plantándose frente Hermione, protegiéndola.

- A tu pasillo Malfoy – le dijo con ira – este es el que patrullamos Hermione y yo

- ¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿La verdad duele?

- Harry no es ningún cobarde, él regresará pronto – lo encaró la pequeña Weasley

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Draco, observando a Ginny de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que esta se sonrojase – si están tan seguros que su niño dorado regresará, entonces... – hizo una pausa

- ¿Entonces que, Malfoy? – pregunto Ginny

- Entonces no busquen _buscador_ de reserva, claro, si están tan confiados que Potter regresa pero si no quieren perder la copa de _Quidditch_ yo que ustedes comenzaría a pegar volantes

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó la cansada pero firme voz de Remus Lupin

- Nada... profesor – contestó Malfoy, mostrándose orgulloso y petulante ante el licántropo al que consideraba de más bajo nivel que él

- Entonces le sugiero, señor Malfoy, que regrese a su compartimiento

- Ah, pero no podemos hacer eso, profesor – pronunció la palabra con un deje de burla – verá, no se si le habrán dicho pero soy prefecto y es mi deber vigilar los pasillos

- Vigilar no es lo mismo a causar disturbios en él, señor Malfoy – le dijo Lupin – así que o hace bien su deber o lo suspenderé de su cargo ¿entendido?

Draco hizo una mueca de odio. Ya se las pagaría el lobo, ahora lo más importante...

- Un momento, profesor – y se giró a Ron – Entonces que, Weasley ¿aceptas el trato?

- Con mucho gusto, Malfoy – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia rara en él – ya verás como Harry aparecerá para patearles el trasero a los slytherins

Draco sonrió maliciosamente y después de hacer una caravana ridícula a Remus, desapareció en los pasillos del tren con sus dos gorilas caminando detrás de él.

- Ese Malfoy no tiene respeto por los profesores – se quejo Hermione, enarcando una ceja

- No te preocupes Hermione – dijo Remus – es natural que traten así a un licántropo – dijo con resignación. Aún pensaba que no era buena idea regresar como profesor a Hogwarts, no por que temiera las represalias de los padres, sino por las muestras de odio y temor que seguro mostrarían los alumnos. Su peor temor podría hacerse realidad: ser rechazado.

- No se preocupe, profesor Lupin – habló Neville – yo sigo pensando que usted es el mejor maestro de DCAO que hemos tenido. Yo jamás sería grosero con usted

- Eso es muy cierto – dijo Ginny – si de algo estoy segura es que cuenta con el apoyo de todo Gryffindor

- A mi me gustan los hombres lobos – dijo Luna Lovegood – mi padre conoce a una tribu que vive en América

- Anímese profesor – habló Ron – verá que todo saldrá bien, y que Harry regresará pronto

Remus sonrió, feliz de por lo menos tener cinco alumnos que aún le querían como profesor. Seguro que en el trayecto todo mejoraría, lo esperaba, lo deseaba. Además, sabia que ya no era el ultimo merodeador, Sirius seguía vivo.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Una larga fila recorría los campos de Rohan, atravesando las blancas montañas que se elevaban a su alrededor, caminando sobre elevaciones y piedras, bordeando ríos y lagos, dirigiéndose al _Abismo de Helm_ en el _Folde Oeste_ del país de la Marca. Se podía ver a las mujeres cargando a los pequeños sobre su espalda, llevando de la mano a los pequeños que ya podían caminar. Sobre las carretas iban los más ancianos, aquellos que ya no se podían valer de sus piernas y que hombres de su familia cargaban bajo la pálida luz solar que se reflejaba en las gotas de sudor que bajaban por los sucios rostros de los campesinos.

Montados a caballo avanzaba la guardia del rey y sus soldados, caminando al final y al inicio de la columna, guiándolos y protegiéndolos por estas tierras salvajes. Otros soldados avanzaban afuera de la columna, paseándose de un lado a otro para mantener el orden y hacer que avanzaran lo más posible antes de la caída del sol.

Al lado del rey Théoden cabalgaba Aragorn, junto con Harry quien montaba una hermosa yegua de cuatro años de edad, de pelaje rojo oscuro, con el crin, el hocico y las patas manchadas de blanco. Fíriel era el nombre de tan briosa yegua, y había sido un regalo para el joven mago.

Legolas cabalgaba atrás de los montaraces, lado a lado con Sirius. El animago iba montado sobre un fuerte caballo completamente negro, de temperamento orgulloso. Harry se había negado en que le dieran una montura, pues para él seguía siendo un enemigo, pero Aragorn le había convencido, argumentando que el hombre estaba herido y que así podrían vigilarle mejor. Ezellahen había aceptado después de esto, pero seguía sin estar convencido, no entendía por que su mentor se molestaba en que ese hombre que se hacia llamar Sirius llegará con bien al _Abismo de Helm_.

- Yo no creo que seas un sirviente del mal – habló Legolas

- ¿No? – exclamó Sirius – Me extraña. No se por que confías en mí, cuando claramente no le agrado a Harry – el animago no tenía experiencia con los caballos, ya que lo único que había montado en su vida había sido su hermosa motocicleta y las escobas mágicas. Aún así, no había tenido problemas ya que tan solo iban caminando, y el elfo hacia que el caballo le siguiera. Magia élfica, había pensado el animago al ver como su compañero le había cantado una canción al jamelgo

- Puedo sentir cuando hay maldad en las personas – le dijo el elfo – es una cualidad de mi pueblo

Sirius no respondió nada, sus ojos seguían pendientes de los movimientos de Harry.

- Ezellahen fue herido profundamente, es por eso que le da miedo confiar en ti. No desea ser lastimado una vez más

- Lo se... pero – suspiro – eso no impide que me duela como me trata

- Entonces – dijo Legolas, cambiando de tema – tu verdadero nombre es Sirius Black ¿cierto? – el animago asintió – no es muy distinto del que nos diste

- Lo se – se ríe – pero quería ver, si ustedes llegaban a ser aurores, la cara que ponían y si me dejaban libre – el elfo lo miró con confusión – En Inglaterra, mi mundo, estoy acusado de asesinar a catorce personas ¡pero no lo hice! – exclamó al ver la expresión del príncipe de Mirkwood – y como soy un fugitivo, me están buscando por todas partes, aunque creo que ahora ya no lo hacen, han de pensar que estoy muerto

- La vida de fugitivo no debe ser muy cómoda

- No, no lo es. Pero no me importaba por que Harry creía en mí... además que era mejor que la vida que llevaba en prisión – dijo Sirius, regalándole una sincera sonrisa a Legolas

- ¿También eres un mago? – preguntó el elfo

- Si. Igual que Harry – y luego dijo con una mueca al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su nuevo amigo – No tan poderoso, pero me defiendo bastante bien con la magia, bueno, lo haría si tuviera una varita, pero temo que he perdido la mía

El elfo pareció meditar un breve momento y después saco un alargado y hermoso cuchillo que había estado enfundado en la silla de su caballo.

- ¿Sabes como usarlo? – le preguntó a Sirius mientras se lo mostraba. El animago le observó con confusión – No tienes con que defenderte y como una espada sería claramente vista por Ezellahen, te doy este cuchillo élfico – Black tomo el cuchillo, que Legolas había vuelto a envainar, separando la funda de la silla de Arod

- Gracias. Aunque dudo que tenga los mismos usos que una varita, seguro que me será útil

El sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas, tiñendo el azul cielo de vistosos colores anaranjados y las nubes de tonos rosas. El sol del atardecer reflejaba su luz en la superficie del lago ha cuya orilla habían decidido acampar. Por todo el campo se podían observar las alargadas sombras de los rohirrím que sentados en cerrados círculos, preparaban deliciosos y calientes guisos.

Sirius se encontraba sentado sobre una pequeña colina. Su alargada sombra se confundía con la aún más larga de Legolas, quien se encontraba de pie mirando hacia el oeste, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el _Abismo de Helm_.

El animago estaba molesto. Aún no había podido llevar a cabo su plan. Primero por que Harry no se había presentado en Meduseld después de que había salido siguiendo a Gandalf. Aragorn le había dicho que se encontraba en los establos, pero le prohibieron salir del castillo ya que aún no sabían si confiar en él. Después de eso, cuando habían salido de Edoras, pensó que tendría su oportunidad, y aunque había sido bastante difícil persuadir a Beren, su caballo, que se dirigiera a Harry, cuando el chico lo había visto acercarse a él, hizo a su yegua trotar lejos, enseñándolo así a Sirius que él, Ezellahen, si tenía un buen dominio sobre los caballos. _¿Qué tanto aprendió?_ se preguntó molesto, tirando una mirada asesina a Aragorn, convencido que había sido él quien le había enseñado al chico a cabalgar y por su culpa se había alejado fácilmente del animago. Y ahora que al fin volvía a tener los pies sobre tierra, había hecho otro intento, solo para encontrar su cuello al final de la varita de Harry, quien le ordenó que le dejará de seguir o se encargaría que tuviera que estar pegado al caballo de por vida.

- Es tan testarudo como su padre – exclamó soltando un suspiro – si esto sigue así tendré que decirle a Moony que lo siento mucho

- ¿Moony? – preguntó el elfo

- Mi amigo Remus – le enseñó el espejo – podemos comunicarnos a través de esto. Estaba deseoso de ver a Harry, pero al parecer no podré hacer realidad ese sueño por que Harry me impide acercarme a él – el elfo comenzó a reír – ¿qué es tan gracioso?

- El hecho de que estés renegando por un niño. Ezellahen es muy testarudo, una vez que se mete una idea en la cabeza no puedes sacarlo de ahí. Es una buena cualidad por que ha aprendido mucho gracias a ella, pero cuando se mete en el camino del entendimiento

- Puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza – terminó por él el animago, observando a su ahijado desde su excelente posición

Harry caminaba sorteando las familias y grupos de amigos que se encontraban sentados sobre la hierba. Había ido al lago a lavarse y ahora regresaba al lado de su mentor.

El joven mago se había dado cuenta, para su enojo, que Legolas y el mortífago – como se empeñaba en llamar a Sirius – se estaban haciendo muy buenos amigos. Y mientras los veía charlar, se preguntaba por que no estaba Gimli con ellos, distrayendo al elfo para que éste no hablará con el lame-botas de Voldemort, pero ahora recordaba que había estado charlando muy feliz con la dama Éowyn y que ahora daba vueltas por el campamento.

Resignado, el joven montaraz se acomodo la capa élfica y la gabardina, caminando hacia Aragorn.

Harry iba a llegar a donde su mentor, pero entonces vio como la dama Éowyn se acercaba a él y le ofrecía algo de comer – un estofado caliente – viendo esto, y decidiendo que le robaría un poco de eso a la señora de Rohan, apresuró su paso, pero se detuvo al ver la cara que ponía Aragorn al introducir la primera cucharada en su boca. Aunque la dama no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, el dúnadan claramente mostraba signos de que no era muy buena cocinera, pero, al no querer dañar los sentimientos de Éowyn, trago el pedazo – prácticamente crudo – de carne, recordándose que había comido cosas peores.

Ezellahen se acercó un poco más, escondiéndose entre los grupos de personas.

- Esta bueno – dijo el montaraz. Harry tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ocultar las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir. La expresión en el rostro de Aragorn mostraba todo lo contrario a lo que había dicho

- ¿De veras? – preguntó la dama emocionada, y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo se giro, alejándose del montaraz, quien al verla de espaldas y lejos procedió a tirar el estofado – Mi tío me contó algo muy extraño – hablo la dama, girándose una vez más a Aragorn quien regresó rápidamente el plato con el guiso a su regazo, antes de que la dama se diera cuenta de sus intenciones

Ante esa situación Harry no pudo ocultar su risa, teniendo que hincarse para apretar su estomago, pues comenzaba a dolerle por hacer que no salieran fuertemente las carcajadas.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, mi señor? – preguntó uno de los aldeanos a Harry, dirigiéndose con respeto al joven al verle cabalgar con el señor Aragorn y con el rey Théoden

El joven mago tan solo asintió con la cabeza, limpiando unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Por supuesto, no es nada. Gracias – logró decir entre risas y jadeos

El campesino le miró confundido y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

- Dijo que fuiste a la guerra con Thengel, mi abuelo – escucho Harry que decía la dama Éowyn – pero debe estar equivocado

Estas sencillas palabras lograron calmar a Harry, quien presto más atención a la conversación, y no podía más que concordar con la señora de Rohan, pues el rey Théoden claramente pasaba de los cincuenta años y Aragorn no se veía más de cuarenta.

- El rey Théoden tiene buena memoria – habló el montaraz – Él era un niño pequeño en ese entonces – esto sorprendió a Harry y a la dama

- Entonces tu debes tener al menos sesenta – exclamó ella. Aragorn negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios – ¿setenta? – el montaraz volvió a negar – ¡No puedes tener ochenta! – exclamó ella, mientras Harry observaba sorprendido a su mentor

- Ochenta y siete – dijo el dúnadan, dejando a su alumno haciendo la perfecta representación de un pez

- Eres uno de los _dúnedain_ – dijo ella seriamente mientras se ponía de pie. El joven mago vio como su mentor asentía con la cabeza – Un descendiente de _Númenor_, bendecido con larga vida. Se dice que tu raza es leyenda

- Quedan pocos de los nuestros – habló Aragorn – El reino del Norte fue destruido hace mucho

Ezellahen se puso de pie, pensando en todo lo que había dicho su mentor, y por estar tan distraído no se dio cuenta de que su tutor le había visto y sonreía maliciosamente, ya que gracias a su sensible oído había podido escuchar las risas de su pupilo.

- ¡Harry! – escuchó que le llamaban y cuando vio la expresión de su maestro, se dio cuenta de su error – Éowyn ha sido amable y ha traído algo de estofado caliente

El joven montaraz buscaba una salida a esto, pero cuando la dama cruzó su mirada con la suya, no pudo hacerlo. Resignado y valiente – se suponía que era un Gryffindor ¿no? – se acercó a ellos, tomando el plato que le extendía la dama.

La noche había llegado y los aldeanos descansaban en las improvisadas tiendas que habían dispuesto para sus familias. Los caballos descansaban afuera de las tiendas de sus amos, recostados sobre la verde hierba, observando con sus enormes ojos negros la vastedad del cielo, inundado de luceros titilantes.

Harry se encontraba de pie junto al lago, acariciando la cabeza de Fíriel, que se encontraba al lado de su joven amo, disfrutando de las caricias que éste le daba. Aragorn se había dormido unos minutos antes, arrullado por una voz en el viento.

- _Man ta raika, Ezellahen?_ [¿Qué ocurre, Harry?] – preguntó Legolas acercándose al solitario joven

- _Legolas… Aragorn an Arwen… Man ta heri tyarole?_ [Legolas… Aragorn y Arawen... ¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos?] – preguntó el joven de ojos verdes

- _Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Aragorn groga atar heri, atar eret palan gwannar_ [Los barcos parten hacia Valinor. Aragorn teme por ella, por ello desea que parta]

- Yo no quiero que se vaya – le dijo Harry – Aragorn la ama, ella lo ama. No se por que no pueden quedarse juntos

- _Ter Éowyn laüme?_ [¿Dices esto por Éowyn?]

- _Uma_ [Sí] – respondió el joven, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de su yegua

- Es la decisión de ellos dos, pero principalmente la de Arwen – le dijo el elfo – Si el anillo no es destruido y Arwen se queda, podría morir, la maldad que reinará el mundo afectaría su luz y gracia, y cuando la luz de un elfo se apaga, morimos

- Pero tú te quedas, los elfos de tu bosque se quedan ¡Elladan y Elrohir se quedan! – exclamó Harry

- Arwen siente la maldad más que nosotros, su sensibilidad para sentir la belleza es un arma de dos filo, por que no solo percibiría las cosas buenas

- También las malas

- Exacto ¿Ahora entiendes por que teme Aragorn? Sabes tan bien como nosotros, que el poder de Sauron no puede ser conquistado, a menos que el anillo único sea destruido. El trabajo de Aragorn es hacer que su pueblo aguante el más tiempo posible, pero si Frodo falla en su tarea – dijo el elfo, observando a Ezellahen

- Ni el poder de Gandalf será capaz de contener la maldad de Mordor – Harry se mordió el labio el inferior – Entiendo... lo entiendo... _Alassea lomë, Legolas_ [Buenas noches, Legolas] – el joven montaraz se dirigió apresuradamente a su tienda

- _Lisse oloori, Ezellahen_ [Dulces sueños, Harry]

El mago de ojos verdes se dejo caer sobre su improvisada cama, recordando una conversación que había escuchado entre Aragorn y el señor Elrond

_ - Nuestro tiempo aquí se acaba – decía el medio elfo a su hijo adoptivo – El tiempo de Arwen se acaba. Deja que se vaya. Deja que tome el barco a Valinor. Deje que se lleve su amor a las Tierra Imperecederas. Ahí siempre brotará verde – insistía el señor de Rivendel_

_ - Pero nunca será más que un recuerdo – respondía el montaraz, afligido por lo que realmente quería decir su padre adoptivo_

_ Se observaron mutuamente, Aragorn con una mirada solícita y el señor Elrond miraba con furia a ese humano impertinente. Ninguno se daba cuenta que estaban siendo observados por un chico escondido entre los arbustos._

_ - No dejaré a mi hija aquí para que se muera – habló Elrond_

_ - Se queda por que tiene esperanza_

_ - ¡Se queda por ti! – le reprendió el medio elfo – ¡Su lugar es con su gente!_

_ El dúnadan le miro una vez más, con una expresión derrotada antes de salir de ese bosque, caminando rápidamente._

Harry no podía entender cómo alguien tan bueno y justo como Aragorn, no podía tener lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Esa noche, el mago se dio cuenta por que Aragorn le entendía tan bien. Esa noche Harry vio que no era el único con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, ya no solo estaba Frodo, también Aragorn el montaraz, el heredero de Isildur.

La mañana había llegado y con ella la caravana de rohirrím se puso una vez más en marcha.

Harry cabalgaba al lado del rey Théoden, quien estaba muy interesado en él, pues se le hacía demasiado extraño que alguien tan joven cargará una espada y cabalgará con el montaraz que había estado en diferentes batallas.

Théoden se preguntaba si el joven no sería también un descendiente de Númenor, pues a pesar de la juventud de su cuerpo, sus ojos contaban una historia diferente. Los brillantes ojos verdes no eran orgullosos, altaneros, como la mayoría de los jóvenes a esa edad, sino que se mostraban nobles y maduros.

El joven hablaba de las aventuras que había pasado la comunidad del anillo desde su salida de Rivendel, sorprendiendo un poco más al rey por que Gandalf le había permitido formar parte de la comitiva.

El rey le contó al historia de _Eorl el joven_ fundador del reino rohírrico.

Mientras el señor de la Marca hablaba, Harry notó que el mortífago le observaba detenidamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Pensando que quería atacarlo, Ezellahen giró el rostro en dirección a Sirius, dispuesto a fulminarlo con una mirada de hielo y ¿porqué no?, unas cuantas maldiciones, pero lo sorprendió la mirada triste y dolida que tenía en los azules ojos. Tan parecido a su padrino. El joven mago alejo sus ojos de ese hombre y mientras el rey le contaba cómo había conocido a Aragorn, él pensaba que había sido muy duro con el mortífago – si es que lo fuese – y aunque no estaba listo para confiar que era _su_ Sirius, sería más amable con él.

Un grito se escucho en el aire, y al elevar los ojos Harry vio como su mentor se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos. El rey Théoden adelantó su caballo.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué ves? – preguntó rápidamente el Señor de la Marca

- ¡Huargos! ¡Nos atacan! – a las palabras del montaraz, el pánico inundo a los aldeanos, quienes comenzaron a gritar y dispersarse en busca de un refugio

- ¡Todos los jinetes a la cabeza de la columna! – gritó el rey, apeando su caballo

Harry se acercó rápidamente hacia Aragorn, que ya se encontraba montado en Hasufel, pero antes de que llegará hasta él una mano tomo fuertemente las riendas del caballo.

El mortífago.

- ¡Suelta! – gritó Ezellahen

- ¡No! – exclamó Sirius – Sé que no quieres creerme Harry, pero no quiero que vayas ¡es demasiado peligroso! ¡Podría pasarte algo!

- Fui entrenado por uno de los mejores montaraces y por los elfos. Además, ya antes he peleado

- Pero... – Harry izo al caballo, ocasionando que por la fuerza el animago soltará las riendas – ¡entonces yo voy contigo! – exclam

- ¡No! – gritó Harry, y en seguida una mirada dolida se posó en Sirius – aún estas herido, y no estás armado – el animago se esperaba palabras duras, arrogantes, menos esto – y aunque lo estuvieras no creo que seas muy bueno con la espada

- ¡Eso no me importa! – exclamó, a sabiendas que Harry tenía un punto a su favor – ¡No puedes ir solo ahí!

Harry giró la cabeza y vio como los jinetes ya se alejaban y que al fin Gimli había hecho que Arod avanzará.

- Si realmente eres mi padrino – dijo – te irás con los rohírrim al _Abismo de Helm_ – dicho esto Harry galopo hacia los jinetes, dejando a su padrino entre la espada y la pared

Sirius se quedo de pie, sorprendido por lo que había dicho su ahijado. Éowyn se acercó a él y le jalo, llevándolo con ella.

El fuerte trotar de los caballos se mezclaba con los ladridos de los huargos que se acercaban velozmente, amenazando a la gente de Rohan.

Los jinetes galopaban hacia la pelea contra esas salvajes criaturas y sus jinetes.

Harry vio como Legolas disparaba hábilmente sus flechas, todas dando en el blanco que éste escogía. Cuando Arod estaba a la mano del elfo, este se sujeto de la riendas, y haciendo un sorprendente movimiento, montó el caballo aún galopante.

Los huargos ya estaban a la vista, y Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a suceder cuando el espacio entre los dos grupos despareciera, adelantó la hilada de jinetes, ignorando los gritos de Aragorn que se preocupaba por que su pupilo fuera arrasado por esa ola de bestias.

Ezellahen se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de los veloces huargos, haciendo a Fíriel girar sobre ella misma e izándola, mostrándose imperioso y arrogante a los orcos. Los orcos aceleraron el paso, deseosos de acabar con ese chiquillo que se burlaba tan abiertamente de ellos.

Los desesperados gritos de los demás jinetes no le importaban, sólo el plan que se había apoderado de su cabeza. Empuñando su vara, justo cuando los primeros huargos daban el último saltó hacia su presa, gritó con una voz clara y estentórea... _¡Protego!_ Las primeras bestias se estrellaron contra un escudo invisible, rompiéndose el cuello al chocar con tanta fuerza y de frente en ella.

Los orcos se habían detenido sorprendidos ante esto, no sabiendo si avanzar o no, dejando al joven de ojos verdes que les sonreía burlonamente en medio de los dos bandos con los cuerpos de cuatro huargos a su alrededor.

Harry grito algo en élfico, entendido por Aragorn y Legolas, y Aragorn regresó el grito en rohírrico. La hilera entonces se lanzó una vez más hacia los orcos, sorprendiéndolos por el ataque.

La pelea comenzó, con la balanza inclinándose a favor de los amos de los caballos por la jugarreta que había hecho el joven mago.

Lanzas y flechas se veían volar de un lado a otro, enterrándose en las enormes cabezas de esas bestias que eran como lobos gigantes o en el torso de los orcos.

Los enemigos enviados por Saruman resultaron ser un arma de dos filos, por que no sólo tenías que cuidar la filosa espada de tu oponente, también las enormes y sedientas fauces de los lobos que mostraban hileras de puntiagudos colmillos.

El campo de batalla se había convertido en un caos, haciendo imposible ubicar a tus compañeros sin temor a que una de esas bestias se lanzará sobre ti y se deleitará con tu cabeza.

Ezellahen había perdido de vista a sus amigos, demasiado ocupado en cortar las cabezas de los orcos, empuñando lo espada con el brazo derecho, sosteniéndose y guiando las riendas con el izquierdo.

Un orco bastante bueno se lanzó hacia el joven, atacándolo rápidamente mientras el huargo amenazaba a Fíriel quien relinchaba y se izaba, golpeando al animal con sus patas delanteras.

- _Thaur!!_ – juraba el mago en élfico, pues tenía problemas controlando al rocín y bloqueando los ataques del orco que reía como un loco

Harry, en un intento desesperado, golpeó fuertemente la espada del orco, descontrolando a su enemigo el suficiente tiempo para tomar ambas riendas de la yegua y hacerla girar, quedando de espaldas a su oponente.

El orco, lanzando un grito de ira, se recupero del golpe del niño, atacando una vez más, elevando la espada manchada de sangre. Pero se detuvo en su golpe al ver la peligrosa y extraña vara apuntando a su cara.

- _¡Serpensortia!_ – de la vara de Harry salió una serpiente, con la enorme boca abierta, mostrando los alargados colmillos por los cuales destilaba el veneno

El orco cayó de su montura, tratando por todos los medios de alejar esa serpiente que se encontraba clavada en su rostro, pero sus golpes pronto se convirtieron en convulsiones, pues el veneno de la cobra se dispersó rápidamente por su cuerpo, matándolo.

Harry dejo caer el brazo, donde sostenía la espada, al lado de la montura y con un rápido movimiento, elevo la espada, silbando fuertemente el viento y enterrándola en el cuello del huargo.

El mago galopó sobre el campo, buscando a otro enemigo, pero sus ojos se posaron en el rey Théoden que se encontraba en apuros, pues tres de ellos le acorralaban.

El joven se acercó rápidamente. Uno de los orcos lo vio, y dejando al rey para más al rato, se lanzó hacia el joven, girando su espada sobre su cabeza.

_Te crees gracioso ¿eh?_ pensó Harry. El mago sacó la vara y agitándola como si de un látigo se tratará, una enorme cuerda de fuego salió de ella, la cual se enredo en el cuello del orco. _¡Incendio!_ gritó el mago, el hechizo recorrió la cuerda como si fuera la mecha de dinamita y al llegar a su destino, el orco fue devorado por las llamas, gritando en agonía, siendo lanzado por el huargo que no deseaba compartir el destino de su jinete.

Harry se encontraba demasiado ocupado en esto y no se dio cuenta cuando un huargo sin jinete se lanzaba hacia él, señalando como su presa.

- ¡Harry! – un gritó le hizo voltear a tiempo para cubrirse con ambos brazos el rostro, pero eso no impidió que la bestia lo lanzará lejos de su montura

Aún atontado por la caída, Ezellahen solo tuvo tiempo para ver como las enormes fauces de la bestia se acercaban vertiginosamente hacia él. _Oh, Dios_.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Voldemort se encontraba sentado sobre su gran trono, mirando furiosamente a los mortífagos que se encontraban temblando a sus pies, culpándolos de que el niño se le hubiese escapado una vez más, justo cuando lo tenía débil y sólo en esas extrañas praderas.

Todo era perfecto, él hubiese podido tomar el cuerpo del mago cuando hubiera querido ¡pero no! ¡tenía que ponerse a jugar con su presa! Y por esto, una vez más había perdido. Pero el niño había estado demasiado débil para atacarlo, para repelerlo. No, había sido otra cosa. Estaba seguro que el extraño collar alrededor del cuello del muchacho había hecho el trabajo ¿Qué por que estaba tan seguro? ¡Por que tenía el maldito collar marcado sobre la piel de su cuello! ¡Ese estúpido amuleto lo había alejado de su presa! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Le había quemado! Como si él lo hubiese llevado alrededor del cuello, ardiente.

Tenía que vengarse ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Pero ¿qué? Lo peor de todo es que no podía acercarse a la Tierra Media sin temor a recibir más quemaduras, pues su enlace era el cuerpo de ese mocoso.

Se vengaría. Se vengaría. Pero ¿cómo?

* * *

** Circe: ¡¡Oh dios!! ¿que pasará ahora? ¡¿Que pasara ahora?!**  
** Aoi: ejem ¬¬ ¿Que no se supone que tu eres la autora y tu lo sabes todo?**   
** Circe: ..? ¿En serio?**   
** Aoi: ¬¬ si**   
**Silencio incómodo.**   
** Circe: entonces, como tienes razón lo siguiente que pasará será... será... TT Aoi**  
** Aoi: ¬¬ ¿Que?**   
** Circe: ... ¡Tengo amnesia! - comienza a correr por todos lados**   
** Aoi: ¬¬ ¿por que me metí de musa y no de angel guardian?... ah si, reprobe el examen psicologico para angel guardian ..**   
_"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	15. El Abismo de Helm

** Aoi: bueno, bueno ¬¬ a lo que vengo... ejem... _Harry Potter_ pertenece a Rowling y _El Señor de los Anillos_ a Tolkien... ¬¬ listo ¿ya estan contentos?**  
** Circe: con esa actitud nunca vas a llegar a ningun lado -- **  
** Aoi: ¬¬ ¿qué tratas de decir?**  
** Circe: nada ¬¬ olvídalo**  
** Aoi: .. no en serio ¿qué quieres decir?**  
** Circe: ... --U que musa tan inteligente tengo**  
  
** GaRrY:** Hello ¡Oh! Gracias U al fin llegue en un plazo respetable :P. Gracias por el review ;-) Fuiste el primero en dejar  
** Mirug:** XDDD No, no creo que seas tonta XDD Sip, Harry y Sirius juntos al fin (Oo soy yo o eso me sonó a telenovela) pero listos para que la autora vuelva a hacer de las suyas muajajaja XDDD :P Chao. Gracias por el review.  
** CBMLupin:** Gracias TT mi fiel lectora :-P Oo Aunque este es el fic del segundo libro y ya vamos entrando al tercero Oo Oh el fin se acerca... Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capi  
** LARIENBLACK:** Hola U No hagas berrinche, aquí sale Snuffles Oo esperemos que te guste esa parte :P Gracias por el review. Chao  
** Agus y Moony:** Hello yep, eres otra de las tantas que me dicen eso del capítulo "Sirius Black" Oo creo que lo hice sufrir un poquito Oo pero er todo será por el bien final Oo Aquí llega el 15 y la culminación de la segunda película Oo aunque tomará otro capítulo para terminar el segundo libro. Chao espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por el review.  
** Allison Black:** Wow ¿Cómo geisha? Oo eso me hubiera gustado verlo Oo XDDD es lo mismo que me pregunte cuando escribí eso de Remus Oo donde rayos estaba ¬ Er ¬¬ no creo que encuentre un tutú en la Tierra Media y ¡por fin! aquí sale en su forma perruna UU sip, pobeshito Aragorn ¬ pero yo puedo consolarlo XDDD Oo sip he puesto elfico Oo pero me ha dado unos dolores de cabeza para encontra verbos XDD Nos vemos y disfruta el capi que me quedo largo Oo  
** Nelly Esp:** :P Hello bueno, algo más salvará a Harry, pero también la magia intervendrá... un poquito XDDD pues no se mucho si Sirius pone caras cuando le escucha hablar elfico lo que si sé es que esta algo celoso de cierto montaraz de ojos grises... en este capi Harry se dará sorpresivamente cuenta de que Sirius si es Sirius Oo. Pero basta ya de mi Oo mejor ve a leer el capi seguro que él te explica mejor que yo :P Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este chapter. Chao.  
** Rosemary Black:** U Sorry el cachorrito tenía que sufrir... er, por favor, er, cualquier intento de asesinato que se sienta después de esta capitulo llevarlo en contra de mi musa que fue ella quien me inspiro a escribirlo - Circe cruza los dedos - U ¡Ah! Bueno, pues soy de México Oo sip ¿de dondé eres tu?  
** Herm-Kinomoto:** Gracias por el review y sip, me acompañaron a escribir este capítulo mis adoradas musas :P y el pastel de chocolate Oo pero eso es otra historia .. Chao, gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capitulo  
** Noir:** Hi, sip, Harry se tiene que salvar de nuevo ¬¬ no importa como pero de que se salva se salva Oo sino se acaba mi protagonista y sin protagonista no hay fic .. Chao  
** Annya Potter:** Gracias por el review me alegra saber que pienses eso Oo aunque cuando estoy escribiendo siento que repito mucho, pero unas partes son escenciales repetir :P Gracias por el review y espero que te guste el capi  
** Tikal-neo:** Bienvenida a los reviewers de este fic o ... que bueno que aun jale lectores eso me alegra mucho Oo er, sip, Sirius ya sufrió mucho, sufre mucho y er lamentablemente sufrirá otro poco Oo pero solo poquitillo. Espero que te guste este capi :P Chao  
** jessytonks:** Hola, sip en este capi Harry ya le cree a Sirius, Oo por ciertas circunstancias que no discutiremos aqui :-P Gracias por el review y espero que te gusten las escenas del capi Chao  
**Meriet:** Hola muchas gracias por esos comentarios ¡me echan muchas porras! En este capi se ve algo de Sirius y Harry :P y sip, a mi tambien me encanta Aragorn en su etapa paterna :-P ahora Harry tendrá como dos padres er cuando le crea a Sirius. Una vez más gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capi  
**Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta:** XDD Nop, no cumpli mis amenazas de capis más cortos, pero aqui esta otro mucho más largo que los anteriores .. espero por que a mi me lo parecio... U ya veremos si el trasgo es o no Sirius en este capi pero esperemos que no nazcan tus instintos asesinos al leer lo que ocurre con cierto perrito U er siento lo de tu abuelo Oo no comer para un saiya debe ser la muerte Oo que digo la muerte ¡peor que tortura china y egipcia juntas! Oo Espero pronto ver un fic tuyo y que te guste este fic CHAO  
**layla kyoyama:** Oo er, hola señorita asesina XDDD Oo er no pueden matarme sino quien terminaría el fic XDD :-P ya no hago sufrir a Sirius... bueno, un poquitillo, pero es por el bien del fic XDD no eres la primera que me dice eso acerca del futuro de la relación entre Harry y Aragorn, hum, estan empezando a convencerme. U Hoy o dure las dos semanas, publique antes y un capítulo larguillo espero que te guste y que me envies otro review!! :P son muy bienvenidos. Chao.  
**Cygni:** XDD aqui se ve quien salva a Harry del huargo XDD y salen muchas otras cosas aquí aunque en el que sigue Voldie tomará venganza muajaja Oo er gracias por el review y por leer el fic Adieu  
**the angel of the dreams:** Que tal pequeño angel muerden a Harry no, lo salvan si ¿quien? pues a leer el capi :P y las cosas mejoran un poco para el perrito favorito. Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capi Adios  
**Luin** ¬¬ atsui Harry? bueno, debo reconocerlo ¬ que lindo esta el chamaco XDDD sip el lindo lobito y Sirius no conversan mucho ahora pero ejem oh James ¿porque no no hago tatuajes? XDDD A mi me gusta mucho la pareja de Draco y de Ginny se ven tiernisimos juntos XDDD y Ron y Hermione siempre igual de melosos y lindos XDDD Te agradezco enormemente tu humilde opinion siempre es bienvenida hentai tomoyo chan XDD Chao  
**Sara Fénix Black:** ¡SI! Leggy y Sirius juntos cof cof dos linduras y que decir del lobillo, solo me falta poner a Aragorn, Remus, Sirius y Legolas en una habitación ¬ creo que no estarían a salvo XDD Oo ¿cómo que Harry te esta cayendo mal? el pobre ya no sabe si lo que ve es cierto y lo que sueña metira pero esperemos que aqui se reivindique y ya veremos que paso con el señor huargo espero que te guste el cpqai y gracias por el review :P  
**Anita Puelma:** Oo er, no, no creo que Harry sea tarado Oo creo .. al menos no estoy enterada, pero no te preocupes estoy segura que el capi de hoy te gusta U espero... Oo ¿TODO? ¡¿DE GOLPE?! WOW me sorprendes Oo creo que esta bastante larguito Oo pero mis mas sinceras felicitaciones [Aoi: si, te agradezco que te compadezcas de esta pobre criatura, pero ¿a quien le ofreciste el sacrificio? Circe: ¬¬] ¿Cada cuando actualizo? Pues según yo cada dos semanas Oo es que me da cada bloqueo que para que te cuente Oo con este tarde más de dos semanas, pero esta más larguito Oo alcanzo facilmente las 27 paginas Te agradezco mucho el review y que hayas tenido la paciencia de leer este fic Espero que lo sigas haciendo y que te guste este capi. CHAO  
**LILY-EVASN:** Hola, cuanto tiempo, pero mientras sigas por ahi esta bien :P [Aoi: ¿yo? ¬¬ yo soy un angelito que tiene que caerle bien a todo el mundo ¬¬ si por algo no te cae tu conciencia, pobrecilla le haz de dar un monton de problemas, pero ¡estoy contigo Elis! Dale duro ¬¬ enseñale quien es la ama Circe: ¬¬ ¿terminaste?] U Sip, algo cruel el pequeñajo, pero que le vamos a hacer Oo espero que no matarle por que Sirius sigue queriendole mucho, sin contar que te echarias encima a cierto montaraz que sera rey de Gondor oO gracias por el review y espero que te encante el capi Oo que esta mucho mas largo que cualquier otro que he escrito, hasta ahora .. CHAO  
**Dorian-Crow:** ¿Qué tal? Sigo esperando los capis de tu fic así que no nos dejes con la duda de que pasa después :-P sip, Sirius hará algo Oo no es hombre que se quede cruzado de brazos y en su forma perruna aún es de mucha ayuda :P Sip, me base más en el Théoden de la película Oo es el que más conocen y no quería que me lincharán como cuando puse que Aragorn tenía canas (pues en la version del libro las tiene Oo) oo ¿lo bajas? ahora eso si me halago me pone muy feliz y contenta Oo creo que son sinonimos, pero ya que Oo Me despido y espero que te haya ido de maravilla en tus vacaciones Oo y que el trabajo no este tan pesado :-P Nos vemos y recuerda que espero con ansia los nuevos capitulos.  
**Looony Moony:** XDD HOLA!! ¿cual perdon? Todos los reviews son bienvenidos, lleguen tarde o temprano :-P Hum, te va a encantar este capi por que ya antes de leer tu review tenía escrita una escena con Ron, Hermione y Harry, algo por el estilo que me pides Oo me sorprendieron mucho los reviews de ahora por que de hecho hay dos escenas que ya tenía escritas y se ajustaban a lo que la mayoría pedía Oo ¿me estare volviendo predecible? XDD Gracias por el review tardía aquí esta el capi, algo largo, pero espero que les guste  
  
** ¡¡Disculpen!! El capitulo lo tenía listo el sabado por la noche, pero no podía subirlo por que no tenía internet y Oo no iba a encontrar un cyber cafe abierto a las 9 de la noche Oo y cuando fui el domingo a uno Oo no me dejo subir, ni siquiera entrar al login Oo que hubo problemas con el servidor (hay un aviso en la pagina principal) y trate el lunes y tampoco y pues hasta ahora pude subirlo ¡¡Mil disculpas!!**

* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media **  
  
** Capítulo 15 **  
** El Abismo de Helm **

* * *

_ ¿Dónde está ahora el caballo y el caballero? _

_ ¿Dónde está el cuerno que sonaba? _

_ ¿Dónde están el yelmo y la coraza? _

_ ¿Dónde está la mano en las cuerdas del arpa y el fuego rojo encendido? _

_ ¿Dónde están la primavera y la cosecha y la alta espiga que crece? _

_ Han pasado como lluvia en la montaña, como un viento en el prado; _

_ los días han descendido en el oeste en la sombra de detrás de las colinas. _

_ ¿Quién recogerá el humo de la ardiente madera muerta, o verá los años fugitivos que vuelven del mar? _

El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres.

Tercer Libro. El Rey del Castillo de Oro. Página 146 versión de bolsillo.

* * *

- ¡Harry! – un grito hizo que el joven girará su rostro en dirección al huargo que se lanzaba sobre él, a tiempo para cubrirse con ambos brazos el rostro, pero sin poder evitar ser arrojado lejos de su montura por la bestia

El lobo cayó sobre sus patas delanteras y dando un giro volvía a encarar a su presa, dispuesto a desgarrar la suave carne que cubría los huesos. El animal se relamió el hocico, dando un salto hacia el joven mago.

Aún atontado por la caída, Ezellahen solo tuvo tiempo para ver como las enormes fauces de la bestia se acercaban vertiginosamente hacia él. Sin espada ni varita, lo único que pudo hacer fue observar como el destino se le echaba encima.

Los segundos se convirtieron en centurias, el huargo encajaría los colmillos en él de un segundo a otro, pero... un fuerte gemido salió del animal al ser lanzado lejos del joven mago, siendo golpeando en el costado por un enorme perro negro que había saltado justo a tiempo para empujarlo con su cabeza.

El mago sintió que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor, ese perro se le hacía tan familiar, tan conocido.

El lobo se había puesto de pie una vez más, sacudiendo la enorme cabeza. Sus profundos y negros ojos cayeron sobre el nuevo adversario. Era un perro negro, grande para los de su especie pero aún así pequeño comparado con el tamaño de la bestia.

El perro se encontraba frente al montaraz, protegiéndolo del lobo, gruñendo, mostrando los afilados y blancos colmillos, retándolo a acercarse a Harry. El huargo gruñó también, soltando rugidos de vez en cuando ¡nadie le quitaba una presa! Y menos un simple perro.

Los adversarios se estudiaron mutuamente, trazando un círculo al caminar.

El lobo lanzo un fuerte rugido y se lanzó hacia su enemigo, abriendo el hocico, esperando morder el cuello del animal más pequeño, someterlo y matarlo. Pero el perro se elevo sobre sus patas traseras, alejando el hocico del huargo con las delanteras. El impulso y la fuerza del lobo eran mayor y terminó lanzándolo, alejándolo del mago. El lobo volvió a cargar contra el confundido joven que observaba al perro negro con sorpresa y temor, pero antes de que la bestia llegará a su destino sintió como el perro se colgaba de él, encajando los colmillos en la piel del cuello, trepándose en su lomo, enterrando las uñas para no caer. El huargo lanzó un aullido de dolor, e inicio una danza de saltos deseando arrojar a ese perro, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando, tratando de alcanzarlo con sus fauces. El perro se mantenía fuertemente, no dejaría que dañarán a ese joven.

Un chillido llegó a los oídos del joven mago. El huargo había alcanzado una pata del perro y la había enlazado con sus colmillos, arrojándolo fuertemente, azotándolo contra el suelo.

El lobo giro su rostro al joven y agarrando impulso con una carrera saltó hacia él.

Harry estaba confundido, sorprendido, veía al perro y la sangre que goteaba de su hocico, ciego al huargo que se lanzaba hacía él... pero el destino le hizo una jugada más... el mago sintió que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor cuando el perro se transformaba a medio salto en un hombre de tez morena, pelo negro y profundos ojos azules.

_Sirius_

Harry sintió como unos brazos lo empujaban fuertemente, lejos del alcance del lobo, haciendo que se golpeará la cabeza en un saliente piedra, atontándolo.

Un grito de dolor regresó al mago a la realidad, y alzando los ojos vio como los enormes colmillos estaban clavados en el cuerpo de su padrino, y como el hocico de la bestia se había manchado con su preciosa sangre. Ese hombre acababa de salvarle la vida a costa de la suya.

Inmensa ira asedió todo su ser, dándole a los ojos un brillo feroz, salvaje. Ya no tenía importancia si estaba soñando, si estaba despierto, si ese hombre era su padrino o no. Lo único importante era que un huargo lo había dañado.

Un ferviente deseo de ver al animal encogerse, convulsionarse de dolor le llenó, regocijándose anticipadamente con sus lamentos. La magia fluyo a raudales por su cuerpo y con un fuerte grito salió disparada de él, lanzando a la bestia lejos de su padrino.

Aullidos de dolor inundaron el campo de batalla. Muchas de las bestias se retorcían de dolor sobre las piedras y los verdes pastos, manchándolos con la espesa sangre oscura que goteaba de sus hocicos y ojos. Y tan imprevistamente como había llegado, cesó. Sorpresa y temor se reflejaba en los rostros de los eorlingas y en el de los orcos, que onservaban sin habla los cuerpos de las criaturas, intercalando miradas hacia el joven montaraz de ojos verdes.

Harry había caído al suelo de bruces, respirando agitadamente y con un sudor frío bajando por su atractivo rostro moreno, cayendo cual delicadas gotas de cristal sobre los pastos, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El joven entonces gateo hasta su padrino, que se encontraba inconsciente sobre piedras y pasto manchados de sangre, su sangre.

El mago actuó lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo acopo de toda su firmeza, sacando las hojas de _athelas_ que tenía entre sus ropas y abriendo rápidamente la túnica de su padrino, descubriendo la herida.

Théoden fue el primero en despertar de su estupor, ordenando a los jinetes acabar con las bestias y orcos que habían escapado a la ira del joven mago, y los rohirrím acataron las órdenes, comenzando una cacerías, pues ahora eran ellos los que superaban en número al enemigo.

El rey giró su rostro al joven, quien movía rápida y hábilmente las manos sobre la herida de ese hombre ¿Quién era ese joven? O más importante ¿Qué era?

Harry deseó que Aragorn estuviera a su lado ayudándole, pues a pesar de la habilidad que mostraba se sentía torpe y temía que fuera a lastimar a su padrino. Lo que no sabía el mago, era que su maestro estaba perdido, que nadie le encontraba y que sólo cierto orco agonizante poseía la respuesta a los acertijos.

.

Legolas había sentido la fuerza que recorrió como una inmensa onda el campo de batalla, y sabia que el foco había sido Ezellahen. El elfo estaba enterado que el chico era _istar_ pero nunca le habían dicho que tan poderoso era.

Los soldados corrían de un lado a otro, dando caza a los últimos orcos y huargos que intentaban escapar de las lanzas y espadas de Rohan. Los heridos pedían ayuda, acercándose a rastras hasta los caballos sin jinetes, y la pradera rebosaba con los cuerpos de orcos, huargos y rohírrim, aunque pocos de los últimos, pues la ayuda que el joven mago les había prestado salvo muchas vidas, dándoles la fortuna del ataque 'sorpresa'.

- ¡Aragorn! – gritaba el príncipe, buscando a su amigo entre los heridos y los cuerpos de los eorlingas, pues ya había pasado tiempo sin que sus ojos se posaran sobre la figura de Trancos

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Gimli el enano se le unió en su búsqueda, gritando a voz de cuello el nombre del dúnadan.

Una risa agonizante y gutural llegó hasta los fino oídos del príncipe elfo y del enano. Gimli se acercó rápidamente al orco moribundo, con el hacha empuñada por ambas manos.

- Dime que pasó y terminaré tu dolor rápidamente – dijo el enano, colocando el arma ensangrentada sobre la cabeza del orco

- Él... está... muerto – las terribles palabras salieron lentamente de su boca – tuvo una pequeña caída desde el precipicio – dijo, saboreando la reacción del elfo y del enano

Legolas se vio listo a lanzarse sobre el orco, pero una sombra fugaz pasó rápidamente al elfo y al enano.

- Estas mintiendo – siseó Harry en un tono que no admitía excusas ni negativas – ¡Aragorn no puede estar muerto! – presionó fuertemente la punta de su espada sobre el cuello del orco

Río agonizante, sin demostrar temor alguno por el arma... muriendo instantes después.

Un brillo atrajo la vista del joven mago, quien llevó sus manos rápidamente al puño del orco. El pendiente de Aragorn, la joya élfica que Arwen le había dado. Sin querer creerse nada de lo que pasaba, Ezellahen corrió hacia el precipicio donde el rey Théoden se encontraba de pie, observando el río que corría debajo de ellos.

Los verdes ojos se tiñeron de sombras mientras el mago observaba la fuerte corriente del agua y la magnitud de la caída, perdido en esas aguas oscuras.

- Pongan a los heridos en caballos – ordeno el rey a sus soldados – Los lobos de Isengard volverán. Dejen a los muertos – Legolas giró sus dolidos ojos al rey – Ven – dijo posando su mano en el hombre del elfo, retirándose

Legolas se giro al joven mago, quien seguía con la mirada perdida en el río, inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Gimli se encontraba a su izquierda.

- _Aphado, Ezellahen_ [Ven, Harry] – susurró el elfo

- Es mentira – dijo el joven montaraz – Él no esta muerto

- Chico – trató Gimli, pero...

- ¡Él no esta muerto! – gritó – De un momento a otro, él subirá... ya lo verán... esto no es nada para Aragorn – hablaba, mientras las lagrimas afloraban a sus ojos – verán como escala el acantilado, sorprendiéndonos, quizá un poco sucio... ¿cuándo no lo está? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – pero a salvo, vivo... él...

- Ezellahen – Legolas tomo al joven por sus hombros, haciéndolo girar, mirándolo de frente – _Aragorn… avo broniant_ [Aragorn… no sobrevivió] – le dijo lentamente, con la tristeza también consumiéndolo a él – _Aragorn…_

- _Baw! I brúniel! I gwestant orthant au im! Enga glavro au nibin, enga glavro au nibin ano fir_ [¡No! ¡Él vive! ¡Él prometió cuidar de mí! Así que deja de decir mentiras, así que deja de decir que esta muerto] – Legolas escucho sin decir palabra alguna los gritos del joven, hasta que Harry se detuvo, respirando agitadamente. Ya no podía más. La muerte de Aragorn, la mortal herida de Sirius, pues ahora estaba seguro que era su padrino, había encontrado el espejo entre sus ropas mientras le curaba, y esto le hacía sentirse todavía peor, pues le había tratado como basura y ahora que al fin creía en él, un maldito huargo lo había mordido, y lo mejor de todo es que había sido para salvarle a él. Ezellahen se abrazó fuertemente al elfo, dejando las lagrimas salir – _Baw nasto ano fir. Baw hartho anar fir. Baw ete hartho..._ [No puede estar muerto. No quiero que este muerto. No lo quiero...]

Gimli se acercó al mago y deposito sus manos sobre los hombros de éste mientras el elfo le abrazaba, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza del chico.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

En un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts se hallaban Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Remus John Lupin.

- Profesor Lupin – preguntó Ron – ¿Seguro que se siente bien?

- Quizá sean los efectos secundarios de la luna llena – dijo Hermione

- No es nada de eso – dijo el licántropo, mirando a los chicos con el ceño fruncido – ya les dije que Sirius no esta realmente muerto

- Profesor, no es por ser grosera ni nada, pero – habló Hermione – pero él atravesó el arco, es prácticamente imposible que este vivo

- Además, si realmente estuviera vivo – habló Ron – el profesor Dumbledore no hubiera sido tan cruel como para ocultárselo a Harry

- Es por que aún no lo sabe, pero estoy completamente seguro, el espejo no mentiría – dijo Remus, mostrándoles el espejo

- Supongamos por un breve momento que es cierto – habló Ron – díganos entonces ¿dónde esta?

- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es **verdad** – acentuó la última palabra – Cuando Sirius atravesó el velo, termino en otro mundo, otra dimensión. Y eso es perfectamente posible Hermione – cortó a la joven morena antes de que ella pudiera decir algo – el arco esta en el Departamento de lo Misterios por algo, y ese algo es por que aún se le esta estudiando. Sé que creen que estoy loco, pero es cierto, hoy mismo hablé con él – los dos jóvenes le miraron con unos ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, tanto que Luna Lovegood los hubiera envidiado – a través del espejo, claro esta, es como una especie de conexión. Pero olvidémonos de los detalles técnicos – agitó una mano – hay algo más que deseo decirles – haciendo un gesto con el dedo índice, les pidió que se acercarán, creando un círculo compacto, cerrado – Harry esta con él – los adolescentes contuvieron el aliento

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione, no creyéndose lo que decía el hombre lobo

- Aún no he hablado con él, pero Sirius le vio y esta completamente seguro de que es él. Al parecer ambos cayeron en el mismo mundo, o dimensión, lo cual es bueno para nosotros, pues al fin tendremos noticias seguras de Harry

- Pero ¿cómo esta? ¿Ésta bien? – pregunto la chia

- Parece que sí, esta muy bien, y según palabras de Sirius jamás le vio mejor. Al parecer Harry lleva alrededor de seis meses en ese mundo – Ron y Hermione le miraron como si estuviera loco – Es posible. Nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido allá que aquí. Dos horas en aquél mundo son ocho minutos aqu

Hubo un silencio, durante el cual Hermione frunció el ceño varias veces y contaba algo con sus manos, luego elevó el rostro sorprendida.

- Un día aquí equivale quince días all

- Efectivamente, pero Sirius no lleva mucho tiempo en aquel lugar. Solo uno o días – dijo el profesor

- Sí, es posible. Dado que el velo y el espejo fueron los medios que los llevaron hasta aquel lugar, el tiempo es irrelevante, no es una pauta necesaria a seguir ya que... ¡ambos están en otra dimensión! – exclamó emocionada

- Exactamente. Otro mundo, con una historia y costumbres distintas a la nuestras

- ¡Es increíble! Jamás pensé que eso fuera posible

Ron intercalaba confundidas miradas entre su novia y el profesor, quienes intercambiaban frases sin sentido alguno – para él – después de un momento, al darse cuenta que era olímpicamente ignorado, cruzó los brazos y con el ceño fruncido, dijo...

- ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? Lo único que veo es que Harry esta en otra dimensión ¿qué tal sino puede regresar? ¿sino encontramos una forma de regresarlo? – ante esto, tanto Hermione como el profesor Lupin se quedaron sin palabras, rumiando alguna idea.

- Estoy segura que el profesor Dumbledore sabrá que hacer – dijo ella con una seguridad sorprendente

- Pero te das cuenta que llegaremos hasta la noche, para entonces ya habrán pasado otros quince días para Harry – dijo Ron

- No importa, Sirius esta con él – hablo Remus – y estoy seguro que antes que le pase algo malo, él se lanzaría al rescate

Con esto en mente, los tres compartieron pasteles y ranas de chocolate. Remus fue feliz, era como haber regresado a sus días de adolescencia.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

El _Abismo de Helm_ era una enorme fortaleza construida entre las montañas de _Dunharrow_, un desfiladero que abría un enorme hueco entre las ostentosas montañas del _Folde Oeste_. Una enorme muralla cerraba el paso hacia el desfiladero, desde el acantilado más austral hasta una soberbia torre, llamada _Cuernavilla_, por que los ecos de una trompeta que llamaba a la guerra desde la torre resonaban aún en las _Cavernas centelleantes_, como si unos ejércitos largamente olvidados salieran de nuevo a combatir de las cavernas y colinas. Abajo se deslizaba la corriente del _Bajo_. Serpeaba a los pies de _Cuernavilla_ y fluía luego por una garganta a través de una ancha lengua de tierra verde. Al lado de _Cuernavilla_ se alzaba la ciudadela, donde la enorme puerta del Abismo se encontraba. Dentro de la ciudadela, una cueva se abría hacia las _Cavernas centelleantes_, las _Aglarond_, que recibían su nombre debido a las piedras dentro de ella que hacían que la luz rebotara, brillando, como si las estrellas mismas se hubiesen escondido dentro de las cavernas.

Los ciudadanos de Edoras y el Folde Oeste se escondían dentro de la enorme fortaleza. Niños, mujeres, ancianos, padres, hijos se encontraban dentro de ella, familias enteras de rohirrím, lo que Saruman buscaba con tanto ahínco destruir.

Dentro de la ciudadela, entre los soldados heridos por los lobos de Isengard, una figura solitaria se veía caminar de un lado a otro.

El joven mago se detuvo al lado de un hombre que se encontraba pálido, con una fea herida en el costado, aguantando valientemente el dolor.

- Necesitare agua caliente y unas vendas – dijo Harry a una mujer que se encontraba al lado del hombre, sosteniendo entre lagrimas la mano de su esposo – y que sea deprisa, esta herida no es mortal pero si no se lava pronto podría infectarse

- Sí, mi señor – respondió la mujer, levantándose para buscar lo que se le había pedido

- Estarás bien, no te preocupes – dijo Harry en un susurró, el soldado solo pudo mirarle con gratitud

El joven montaraz se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a otro soldado que se encontraba recargado en una columna cercana al otro hombre. Un muchacho de la edad de Ezellahen, esperaba con un agua y vendajes. El mago se le acerco y comenzó rápida y mecánicamente su labor: curar la herida del jinete. La figura de Harry era gravemente observada por un par de ojos azules.

Después de haber llegado al _Abismo de Helm_, el montaraz no había dicho palabra alguna sobre Aragorn. Al desmontar había pedido urgentemente hilo, aguja, agua y paños limpios, debía curar a su padrino. Y lo hizo, con una habilidad que sorprendería a cualquiera. Al terminar de atender a Sirius, y dejarlo durmiendo al cuidado del elfo y el enano, se había puesto de pie sin decir palabra, y había caminado hacia los soldados heridos. Su ayuda fue recibida con alegría, y se dedico a curarlos, ocupando su mente en el trabajo. Aun así, Legolas y Gimli habían visto que sus ojos se habían opacado, el verde ya no brillaba como antes y una palidez inundaba su rostro.

El elfo había estado buscando a Harry, caminando de un lado a otro, trazando el mismo camino que había seguido el joven. No fue difícil encontrarlo, tan solo tenía que preguntar por el _joven señor_ – que era como comenzaban a llamarle los rohirrím por respeto – y los campesinos señalaban amablemente el lugar hacia a donde había ido. Ahora le observaba atender a uno de los soldados.

- Listo – dijo Harry, cortando el hilo después de haber cocido – sólo tenga cuidado con el brazo, o la herida volvería a abrirse

- Muchas gracias, mi señor – exclamó agradecido, portando una sonrisa. El mago respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, poniéndose de pie para regresar al soldado herido en el costado, hincándose a su lado

- _"="_ [Debes estar cansado] – dijo una voz detrás del mago

- _"="_ [No] – respondió suavemente, reconociendo la voz de Legolas y sin dejar de atender al soldado – _"="_ [Estoy bien]

El elfo tuvo la urgencia de decirle que no, que no estaba bien, que le dolía la muerte de Aragorn tanto o más de lo que le dolía a él, que se estaba escondiendo en el trabajo con pretexto de no ver a su padrino – que acababa de despertar y deseaba ver a Harry, y por lo tanto el elfo había ido en busca del chico – por que tenía vergüenza de si mismo, de la manera en como lo había tratado. Pero no lo hizo, sabia que eso lastimaría al montaraz, y que al sentirse lastimado reaccionaría violentamente y se perdería en la gran fortaleza.

- _"="_ [Sirius acaba de...] – un fuerte quejido de dolor proveniente del soldado obligo al elfo a callarse, y observa como Harry terminaba de curarle

- Con eso bastará – dijo el mago al soldado y su esposa – no se preocupe, ahora solo debe descansar

- No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco – exclamó ella, tomando las manos de Harry y besándolas – gracias, gracias

Ante el gesto, Ezellahen retiro rápidamente las manos, apenado ante tal muestra de gratitud.

- No es nada, no se preocupe. Ahora solo cuide de su esposo – se puso de pie y se alejo de la pareja, siendo seguido por el elfo

- _"="_ [Ezellahen, Sirius ha despertado y desea verte] – el muchacho no dijo nada – _"="_ [ahora]

- _"="_ [Creo que es más importante ayudar a los soldados que...]

- _"="_ [¿Qué que?] – le cortó el elfo – _"="_ [¿Qué ir a ver a tu padrino? Ezellahen, entiendo que te duela la... perdida de Aragorn... pero no veo por que no puedes ir con Sirius]

Harry se detuvo, dándole la espalda a Legolas, sin mirarle.

- _"="_ [Fue mi culpa] – dijo – _"="_ [si yo hubiera prestado más atención nada de esto habría pasado. Sirius no estaría herido, Aragorn no hubiera caído...]

- _"="_ [Eso es mentira y lo sabes. No importa que tan poderoso seas, no pudiste haber evitado nada de eso]

- _"="_ [¡Si que lo habría hecho!] – gritó el mago, encarando al elfo, mirándolo con ojos heridos, tristes, apagados – _"="_ [¡Dime entonces de que sirve la magia si no puedo evitarlo! ¡Si no puedo cuidarlos! ¡Ayudarlos!] – el silencio se hizo entre los dos. Harry volvió a dar la espalda a Legolas – Perdóname... ahora mismo voy a ver a Sirius

.

Sirius Black se encontraba descansando sobre una improvisada cama, en un pequeño cuarto dentro de Cuernavilla. El enano se estaba a su lado, sentado sobre una silla, con las cortas piernas colgando, balanceándolas como si de un niño se tratará.

Vendas giraban alrededor del semidesnudo cuerpo del mago, empezando por la cintura y terminando debajo de su pecho. Las suaves mantas se arremolinaban a la altura del estomago, pues al sentar ellas habían resbalado por el cuerpo de Sirius, mostrando los vendajes y con ello lo extenso de la herida. Sobre la morena piel del brazo derecho descansaba el tatuaje de un perro negro con la lengua de fuera, producto de una borrachera con James. Padfoot aún no estaba seguro de cómo ni por qué había ocurrido, solo que al despertar con una fuerte resaca, él y Prongs habían encontrado esos grabados sobre su piel. No se necesita decir que el amigo de Sirius había despertado con un ciervo sobre su brazo derecho y... una linda flor que decía _Lily_ sobre el muslo izquierdo.

El animago posó sus ojos en la espada de Harry, recargada sobre la pared, junto a una silla donde estaban la capa élfica y la gabardina, y el cinturón con la varita, también vio el espejo. Aún no se podía creer lo que había visto cuando buscó a Harry, entre los soldados y los lobos. El chico se había vuelto poderoso, y no solo eso, ahora resultaba que hasta un poco de medicina sabía. Se llevo inconscientemente una mano a su herida, preguntándose que pasaba por la cabeza del hijo de James en estos momentos.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Gimli – veo que le haz podido encontrar, Legolas

- Ezellahen se encontraba con los heridos, fue muy fácil localizarlo

Sirius elevó inmediatamente la vista, encontrando los ojos de su ahijado. Por un breve momento se observaron, tratando de encontrar los secretos de cada uno, pero al final, fue el joven mago quien había bajado la mirada, avergonzado y triste.

- Me alegra que ya estés despierto – dijo Harry, evitando su mirada – por un momento temí no haber actuado a tiempo, pero la herida sanará bien

- Harry... yo… ¿ya me crees?

Legolas y Gimli se miraron, entendiendo que padrino y ahijado necesitaban un tiempo solos. El elfo posó una mano sobre el hombro del montaraz y después de sonreírle, los dos amigos dejaron la habitación.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ninguno sabía que decir. Sirius se preguntaba si debía repetir la pregunta o por lo menos ser el primero en hablar para romper el mutismo.

- Perdóname –fue Harry el que habló – perdóname por no creerte... por tratarte como... te trate... no debí juzgarte, no debí ser cruel contigo... – elevó los avergonzados ojos, encontrándose con los azules de su padrino – Debí escucharte... debía creerte... no te merecías ser tratado de esa manera...

- No Harry – el animago acompaño estas palabras negando con la cabeza – no hay nada que perdonar. Entiendo por que actuabas así. No debes preocuparte por eso, ya quedo en el pasado. Lo importante ahora es que al fin sabes quien soy, que crees en mí, y eso es todo lo que yo pedía

- _Hannon le. Hannon le, Sirius_ [Gracias. Gracias, Sirius] - susurró Harry, abrazando a su padrino, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de este

El animago, aunque no había entendido las palabras del chico, le abrazó también, acariciando el cabello negro del montaraz.

- Gimli me dijo lo de Aragorn – dijo suavemente en el oído de su ahijado – lo siento mucho, sé cuanto le querías...

- Por favor... no quiero hablar de eso, no ahora... por favor

El silencio volvió a cubrir a los dos, y Sirius se arrepintió de haber mencionado a Trancos. Debía de dolerle mucho a Harry. Era cierto que el muchacho había perdido a su padre, y que por un tiempo le creyó perdido también a él, pero no por eso debía de acostumbrarse al dolor de la perdida, sino que esta venía con renovadas fuerzas, golpeando más duramente el frágil espíritu, rompiendo cada fibra del alma.

- ¿Qué te parece si saludamos a Remus? – preguntó Sirius, esperando que con esto su ahijado se alegrar

- ¿Es eso posible? – preguntó con inocencia infantil el mago, alzando el rostro hacia su padrino

- Por supuesto, yo mismo lo he hecho un par de veces. Solo necesitamos el espejo – hizo un intento de levantarse, pero al instante sintió como un millar de agujas se encajaba sobre su costado, arrancándole un gemido de dolor

- No te muevas. Aún tienes la herida. Es medicina élfica la que he aplicado contigo y a pesar de que es muy buena y supera a la muggle, no soy tan bueno como para desaparecer por completo los dolores – explicó Harry mientras tomaba el espejo y lo acercaba a su padrino

- ¿Medicina élfica? Si que me has sorprendido ¿y qué más sabes hacer? – preguntó curioso

- Bueno, un poco de esgrima, de equitación, sé algo de pesca, un poco de caza y de sobrevivencia, cosas que todo buen montaraz debe saber y lo básico de la medicina élfica. Arwen, una hermosa y amable dama elfa, me enseño, además de unas cuantas pociones

- Creí que no te gustaba _Pociones_ - preguntó con una sonrisa el animago

- Lo que no me gusta es Snape – expresó haciendo un mohín – sobretodo cuando lo tienes todo el tiempo respirando sobre tu nuca, diciéndote que eres un niño malcriado y que nunca dejarás de ser 'la viva copia de tu padre, igual de petulante, pavoneándose ante todos y todas' – dijo, haciendo una perfecta imitación del profesor. En algún lugar de Inglaterra, dicho profesor no dejo de estornudar, y se pregunto si su mala suerte había hecho su movida una vez más y le había resfriado unas horas antes de la llegada de los malcriados

Sirius rió a carcajada suelta, y pesar de que le hacia mucha gracia, se arrepintió, por que su estomago comenzó a quejarse de dolor.

- Bueno, bueno, seguro que Remus se alegrará de verte – dicho esto, colocó el espejo frente a su rostro – Quiero ver a Remus Lupin

El objeto comenzó a brillar y la imagen de Sirius se transformó pronto en la del profesor Lupin.

- ¿Sirius?

- Por supuesto ¿a quién esperabas? ¿al ratón de los dientes? – exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja

El hombre lobo le tiró una mirada a su amigo, pero decidió dejar el regaño para más al rato.

- Te ves muy feliz

- Es que te tengo una sorpresa – respondió el animago

- ¿Y qué es?

Remus vio como Sirius desaparecía de la superficie y en seguida un rostro moreno y joven, de ojos verdes y largo cabello negro tomaba su lugar ¿Quién era ese muchacho que se le hacía tan familiar?

- ¿Qué tal profesor Lupin? – saludó tímidamente el joven, con una voz que le recordaba a...

- ¡Harry! – exclamó, haciendo saltar a Ron y Hermione que compartían entre risas coquetas una rana de chocolate – ¿Eres tú? ¡Eres tú! No puedo creerlo ¡Oh, Harry! Que gusto me da verte. Nos tenías muy preocupados. No sabíamos que había pasado contigo, dónde estabas, nada. Albus se puso a buscar como loco una solución para traerte de vuelta pero no podía encontrar nada... – el licántropo detuvo su balbuceo sin sentido y se fijo mejor en Harry. El rostro ya no tenía rasgos infantiles, sino que era la de un atractivo joven. El cabello largo le daba una apariencia de rebelde, cayendo gallardamente a cada lado del rostro. Tal y como Sirius le había descrito – Me alegra tanto que estés bien Harry, me da mucho gus...

Las palabras de Remus fueron cortadas y su rostro desapareció repentinamente del espejo, intercambiándolo por el lagrimoso de Hermione.

La morena, al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, había estado impaciente por verlo, por saber que el profesor no les había estado mintiendo, y en uno de sus arrebatos infantiles – que tanto le gustaban a Ron – había cogido el espejo de manos del licántropo, apoderándose de él.

- ¡Harry! ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Que alegría verte! ¡Que bueno que estés bien! ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados! El profesor Dumbledore se puso a buscar de inmediato una solución pero no podía encontrarla – al escucharla hablar el joven mago tuvo que detener una risita que quería salir de su boca. Su amiga decía las mismas palabras que el profesor Lupin – Te extrañamos tanto ¡Oh! ¡Cómo pudiste pensar que fue tu culpa! ¡Que yo termine en el hospital por tu culpa! Eres un tonto – regaño a Harry como si se tratase de un niño de cinco años – y cuando vuelvas me encargaré de castigarte por haber estado triste y por haber desaparecido así como así ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados! Pensábamos que ya no te veríamos. Tonto ¡Eres un tonto! Pero ya verás cuando regreses ¡De esta no te libras Harry James Potter! – se seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo que le había dado Ron

Casi en seguida el rostro de Hermione fue cambiado por el de Ron, que le miraba divertido.

- ¿Qué tal Harry?

- Ey, Ron

- Cuando el profesor Lupin nos lo contó no lo podíamos creer, pero ahora veo que es cierto. Tienes que regresar pronto, tengo una apuesta con Malfoy, debes regresar sino quieres dejar que Gryffindor quede como un tonto ante Slytherin, además de que Hermione quiere castigarte, pero claro, va después que mamá, que le dio un ataque cuando se enteró de tu desaparición. Y con razón ¡Nos arruinaste las vacaciones! – se escucho un fuerte _¡Ron!_ proveniente de Hermione, y luego un _¡Ouch! ¡Hermione!_ la morena lo había pellizcado – pero no importa nada de eso ahora. Estas bien y eso es lo que importa compañero. Pero cuentanos ¿qué tanto haces por allá? Seguro que haz de extrañar un montón el quidditch

La plática continuo y continuo. Harry era el que más hablaba, contándoles su vida en la Tierra Media, siendo feliz por un momento. No había olvidado a Aragorn, pero se sentía feliz de poder hablar una vez más con sus amigos ¡Ni Voldemort podría arrebatarle ese momento de felicidad! Y con gusto recibiría ahora mismo los regaños de Hermione, o el grito de un nazgûl. Así de feliz estaba.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La noche había llegado deprisa, sumiendo al abismo en una oscuridad, donde la luz de las antorchas brillaban en una noche de luna y estrellas. Las danzantes flamas proyectaban sombras que la mente humana interpretaba como su mas grandes miedos: unos veían la inevitable figura de un orco, espada en mano, escudo y casco, infiltrándose para matar a aquellos que amabas; otros veían la gigantesca sombra de un lobo, acechando en las sombras, cazando en la noche. Las inocentes mentes infantiles interpretaban desde monstruos escondidos detrás de piedra hasta la sobria figura de un jamelgo relinchando a la luz de la luna.

El Abismo de Helm era custodiado por guardias que se paseaban de un lado a otro sobre los antiquísimos muros de piedra, empuñando enormes lanzas, vestidos con brillante cota de malla. Harry estaba con ellos, en la cima de los portones de robles, con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte. En su mano descansaba el dije que siempre había llevado, el regalo de Arwen, la hermosa estrella de la tarde, la dama que seguramente partía en estos momentos hacia Valinnor, con lo último de su raza.

La vida era injusta con esos seres que se amaban más que nada, aquellos que compartían un amor que sobrepasaba la barrera de las razas, del tiempo.

El joven montaraz se preguntaba por qué todo tenía que terminar de aquella manera, por qué sin una oportunidad de agradecerle todo lo dado a Aragorn, al hombre que había sabido ganarse el cariño y la confianza de un alma destrozada, de una antorcha que había vuelto a brillar con la luz de la vida gracias al cariño que él le había dado. Era cierto que los elfos de Rivendel, la dama Arwen, Legolas, Gimli, Bilbo, Frodo, que todos sus amigos le habían brindado un respiro, pero... fue Aragorn quien le había encontrado perdido en el bosque, en las tinieblas.

Lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas del poderoso mago. Había ganado a Sirius, pero... había perdido a Aragorn ¿Por qué no podía tener aquello que más quería? ¿Por qué siempre que la felicidad parecía acercarse a su puerta, algo llegaba a empujarla lejos? Quizá era por que estaba condenado a sufrir, a nadar en los mares de desesperación, de tortura. Una vez más maldijo el día que había venido al mundo, maldijo el día que la profecía le había tomado prisionero, encerrándolo en una torre de la cual caían todos aquellos que amaba.

La luz de la antorcha danzó en su rostro. Y en la seguridad de la noche, el alma del niño-que-vivió clamó el cariño de un hombre que ya no sería, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El lamento avanzó con la lentitud de las nubes, corroyendo con la prontitud de un relámpago. Harry Potter lloró a Aragorn, al que siempre querría como a un padre.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sirius despertó el siguiente día y se encontró con que Harry ya se había levantado, yéndose a quien sabe donde. Pensativo observó el techo. Sabía que estaban en una guerra, y que ellos eran los débiles pues carecían de soldados suficientes para defender la fortaleza, pero también había escuchado que el _Abismo de Helm_ era impenetrable. De cualquier manera, Harry pelearía, lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos, y lo que era peor, él no podía defenderle. Sirius Black carecía de una varita mágica ¡y de que sirve un mago sin vara! Y no se acordaba lo suficiente de esgrima como para empuñar una espada.

Una magnífica idea cruzo por su cabeza. Remus le ayudaría y él sabía exactamente cómo.

- Quiero ver a Remus Lupin – dijo al espejo

- ¿Sirius?

- Moony, amigo mío, tengo un favor que pedirte

.

Ezellahen se paseaba sobre el muro de la _Puerta_ del _Abismo de Helm_, observando con ojos críticos los alrededores, preparándose para la batalla. Sí el _muro bajo_ era impenetrable, la mayoría de las fuerzas debían de colocarse sobre la puerta, era el punto de entrada y debía protegerse, pero, los orcos de Saruman bien podrían usar escaleras para subir hasta el otro lado del muro, y se necesitarían fuerzas para repelerlos. El rey Théoden no contaba con suficientes soldados. Estaban perdidos si un milagro del cielo no les salvaba, o si Gandalf no regresaba pronto.

El sabio y anciano mago había pedido a Aragorn que ayudará al Señor de la Marca, que tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por que las defensas aguantaran hasta su llegada. Pero si el dúnadan ¿qué podrían hacer?

Ezellahen se había echado la responsabilidad sobre los hombros, y aunque no era tan buen estratega como lo había sido su mentor, algo haría. Protegería a la gente de Rohan. Tomaría el lugar de Aragorn.

Los ojos verdes escudriñaron las montañas que se alzaban frente a la enorme fortaleza, vigilando los alrededores. Un punto negro que se movía por los montículos llamó su atención y agudizó la mirada tratando de saber que era aquello que se acercaba. El punto se acercaba rápidamente al _Abismo de Helm_ y el montaraz supo entonces que se trataba de un jinete, montado sobre un caballo de pelaje oscuro, sin silla. La figura del jinete estaba inclinada sobre el caballo, como si estuviera fatigado o herido.

- No puede ser – susurro cuando el montador estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. La espada, las ropas, el físico, el cabello, todo ello le recordaba a un persona, a alguien que debía haber muerto por la caída – ¡Abran las puertas! – ordenó y cuando escucho los graznidos de madera y metal se echo a correr. Hubiese saltado de no ser por que hubiera muerto antes de darle la bienvenida a su mentor, sin mencionar que no se le hubiese hecho gracioso a su sobreprotector padrino

- ¡Aragorn! – gritó, llegando velozmente a la plaza frente a _Cuernavilla_, y antes de que Trancos pudiera reaccionar sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban fuertemente – _Nauthanne avo broniant. Orch narne au nibin ano dannant._ [Pensé que habías muerto. El orco nos dijo que habías caído.]

- Ezellahen – susurro mientras le abrazaba también, y le besaba el negro cabello – _Nauthanne ava broniant. Brégo nestanne... lindë vanya wen_ [Yo pensé que había muerto. Brégo me ayudó... así como la voz de una dama] – la última frase la dijo pensativo. Aragorn sintió que Harry ponía algo en su mano y bajando los ojos vio el regalo de Arwen – _Hannon le, ion_ [Gracias, hijo] – sonrío al muchacho, dándole un fuerte apretón

- ¿Dónde esta? ¡¿Dónde esta?! – se escuchaba que una voz gritaba – ¡Quítense de mí camino! ¡Lo voy a matar! – Gimli el enano salió de entre la multitud que se había reunido alrededor de Aragorn. Harry dejo de abrazarle y se hizo a un lado, dejando que el enano observará con brillantes ojos al dúnadan – Eres el hombre más afortunado, más astuto y más temerario que he conocido – cortó la distancia entre él y el montaraz y le dio un fuerte abrazo – ¡Bendita seas, señora mía! – exclamó, agradeciéndole a su señora Galadriel la suerte del su amigo

- Gimli – hablo Aragorn – ¿dónde esta el rey? – le preguntó. El enano hizo una señal con la cabeza, y en seguida mentor y pupilo caminaron en esa dirección, pero una figura les cerró el paso

Trancos elevó el rostro.

- _Le ab-dollen_ [Llegas tarde] – dijo la voz de Legolas, sonriéndole a su amigo, luego se detuvo y le observó con ojos críticos – Te ves espantoso

Ezellahen disimulo una tos. _Es cierto_ dijo entre cada tosido. El montaraz dirigió miradas serias tanto a Harry como al elfo, y luego rompió en una carcajada.

- _Mae govannen, mellon ni_ [Bienvenido, amigo mío] – dijo el elfo, posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Aragorn

El joven mago se dio cuenta que la dama Éowyn les observaba, portando una enorme sonrisa. Entendía por que se veía tan feliz, pero... aunque Legolas le hubiera dicho que eran decisiones que tenían que tomar Aragorn y Arwen, él no dejaría que la señora de Rohan se acercará demasiado a su mentor. Sentía como si esa mujer, aunque no fuera mala y era muy amable con él, quisiera separar a Trancos de la dama de Rivendel, y no lo permitiría. Curioso observó su propio comportamiento, preguntándose si así pensaban y sentían los hijos cuando una persona llegaba e intentaba separar a sus padres. Instintivamente se aferró a la capa de Aragorn, mientras el montaraz caminaba en dirección del cuarto real.

.

El cuarto real donde el rey Théoden y sus caballeros se encontraban tenía una enorme bóveda, con grandes ventanales por los cuales el sol se colaba, pintando con haces de luz las ventanas sobre el piso. Las antorchas brillaban sobre las paredes, con el fuego danzando al ritmo del viento. Unas mesas estaban dispuestas, y el trono del rey descansaba a la cabeza de la habitación, de frente a las enormes puertas de roble.

- ¿Un gran ejercito, dices? – preguntó Théoden paseándose por la habitación. Le había sorprendido la entrada del dúndan tanto como a los caballeros, le creían muerto, pero su llegada era buena, y el rey lo sabia

- Todo Isengard se ha vaciado – respondió Aragorn, observando seriamente el semblante del señor. Legolas y Ezellahen se encontraban detrás de él, observando y escuchando al montaraz

- ¿Cúantos? – preguntó el rey

- Diez mil soldados fuertes, cuando menos – respondió sin titubeos el montaraz

- ¿Diez mil? – exclamó Théoden. La idea de pelear semejante ejercito no había cruzado por su cabeza. En estos tiempos, era prácticamente imposible reunir una armada tan grande, pero, al parecer, Saruman había roto lo imposible, y si él había hecho eso ¡¿qué no habrá realizado el señor oscuro?! Que Eru guardará a sus segundos hijos, pues estaban a punto de probar su valía

- Es un ejercito creado con un solo propósito – Ezellahen posó sus ojos en la figura de Aragorn, sabiendo cual sería lo siguiente que saldría de sus labios – destruir el mundo de los hombres – un silencio mortal se hizo en la cámara, donde cada uno se preguntaba por que se les odiaba tanto – Llegarán al anochecer – terminó el montaraz

Théoden se giro, con la larga capa ondulando detrás de él, y con paso firme y orgulloso caminó a la puerta.

- ¡Dejen que vengan! – exclam

.

Ezellahen caminaba detrás de Aragorn y el rey Théoden, al lado de Legolas y Gimli. La fortaleza estaba llena de los rohirrím que habían alcanzado a llegar sanos y salvos a ella. Los soldados caminaban de un lado a otro reluciendo sus cotas de malla y sus largas lanzas. El grupo se dirigía a la puerta.

- Quiero a todos los hombres y muchachos fuertes capaces de empuñar un arma listos para pelear esta noche – ordenó el rey Théoden a Gamelin. El soldado asintió con la cabeza y se fue a cumplir las órdenes de su señor

Harry se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba siendo apuntalada con gruesas tablas de madera.

- Cubriremos la calzada y la puerta desde arriba – dijo Théoden, señalando cada lugar con su brazo – ¡Ningún ejercito ha atravesado el _Muro Bajo_ ni ha puesto pie dentro de _Cuernavilla_! – sonaba como un buen plan, y Ezellahen se dio cuenta feliz y orgulloso, que coincidía con el plan que había tramado antes de la aparición de Aragorn

- No se trata de una chusma de orcos – hablo Gimli – se trata de uruk-hais. Tienen armaduras gruesas y escudos anchos

- He peleado en muchas guerras, maese enano – dijo el rey – Sé defender mi propia ciudadela

Estuvieron caminando un poco más, sobre la camino que corría arriba de los muros, sobre la puerta.

- Se romperán sobre esta fortaleza como agua en rocas – continuó el rey – Las hordas de Saruman saquearán y quemarán. Ya lo hemos visto. Pero podemos plantar nuevas cosechas y las casas pueden ser reconstruidas. Dentro de estas paredes duraremos más que ellos

El Señor de la Marca se escuchaba demasiado confiado con respecto a esta guerra, pensaba el joven mago ¿acaso no había escuchado lo que había dicho Aragorn? Saruman no deseaba tesoros ni destrucción, quería la muerte de Rohan y su gente.

- No viene a destruir cosechas ni casas – hablo Aragorn, voceando los pensamientos de su pupilo – Vienen a destruir a su gente hasta el último niño

El rey se giro hacia Trancos, tomándolo por la gabardina.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó, mirando con ira y desesperación al montaraz – Mira a mis hombres. Su valor pende de un hilo. Si éste ha de ser nuestro fin ¡entonces lo haré un gran final! Que sea digno de recordarse

- Envíe jinetes, mi señor – exclamó Aragorn – Debe pedir ayuda

- ¿Y quién vendrá? – preguntó Théoden, volviéndose una vez más al montaraz – ¿Elfos? ¿Enanos? No tenemos tantos amigos como ustedes. Las viejas alianzas están muertas

- Gondor responderá – exclamó Trancos

- ¿Gondor? – siseó el rey – ¿Dónde estaba Gondor cuando el Folde Oeste cayó? ¿Dónde estaba Gondor cuando nuestros enemigos se cerraban sobre nosotros? ¿Dónde estaba Gon...? No, mi señor Aragorn. Estamos solos – con una última mirada se giro sobre sus talones, caminando apresuradamente hacia Cuernavilla

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación de Sirius se encontró al mago vestido y de pie.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó el chico de ojos verdes – ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

- Oh. Hola, Harry – sonrío inocentemente el animago

Sirius vestía una suave camisa negra, de tela aterciopelada y de mangas largas. Unos pantalones negros ajustados en los muslos y holgadas a partir de la pernera. Por encima una túnica azul oscuro sin mangas – permitiendo ver las negras de la camisa – que caía sobre su cuerpo, ajustada a su cintura con un grueso cinto de tela oscura que daba varias vueltas a su cintura. El resto de la túnica caía cubriendo sus piernas pero con dos rajadas que comenzaban en las caderas, a cada lado del cuerpo. Calzaba unas botas negras de piel, suaves al tacto.

Las ropas eran tan ricas y elegantes que Harry supuso eran las que le habían dado en el castillo de Rohan.

Sirius parecía un noble caballero mientras que Harry con ropas desgastadas por la intemperie y un rostro joven y orgulloso, semejaba un valiente montaraz, con excepción por la soberbia joya que pendía de su cuello, regalo de la dama Galadriel.

- Responde la pregunta, Sirius – le riñó Harry, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyaba todo su peso en una pierna – se supone que deberías estar descansando y no de pie, y... – guardo silencio al ver una varita que se encontraba enfundada en el cinto – ¿De dónde la haz sacado? Creí que la habías perdido

- Bueno, verás... Remus me la dio

- ¿Remus te la dio?

- Si... hay algo que no sabes de los espejos y... verás, cuando éramos jóvenes, tu padre y yo, y nos ponían a realizar trabajos sin varita, ya sabes detención, nos llamábamos por el espejo y por medio de él nos prestábamos las varitas y... eso hizo Remus. Claro que fue una suerte que funcionara el viejo truco estando entre dos dimensiones

- ¿Dejaste al profesor Lupin sin varita? – preguntó Harry

- No exactamente. Al parecer cuando atravesé el velo, se me cayo y Remus la había guardado, como recuerdo y... me la devolvió – terminó con una brillante sonrisa

Hubo un silencio.

- No te enojes, Harry – hablo Sirius – Estamos en una guerra y no te puedo dejar solo allá, sólo por que estoy herido y desarmado

- No importa – riñó el joven mago – date cuenta de tu herida. Las puntadas podrían romperse o la herida podría infectarse. Además de que no voy solo, Aragorn estará conmigo

Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de quedarse sin habla... ¿Aragorn? ¿vivo?

- No murió con la caída – explico el joven montaraz – sobrevivió y ahora esta aquí. Así que no debes preocuparte

El animago sintió una punzada de celos en su corazón ¡¿Harry confiaba más en ese que en él, su padrino?! ¿Por qué no se quedó muerto y le permitió quedarse con Harry? Pero no, ese tal Aragorn tenía que tener más vidas que un gato y regresar para atormentarle... quizá estaba exagerando, pero no le importaba.

- Vine por que Aragorn nos dijo que los enemigos llegarán al anochecer y como no quiero que te pase nada malo sería bueno que te quedarás aquí o en las cavernas – hablo Ezellahen

- No

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el joven mago, aunque era claro que había escuchado, solo esperaba que hubiera sido un error

- He dicho que no – contestó testarudamente el animago – No voy a permitir que mientras tu estés peleando, arriesgando tu vida, yo me quede encerrado. Nunca más

- ¡Sirius!

- No Harry. Creo que ya soy mayorcito para tomar mis propias decisiones y he tomado una. Voy a pelear a tu lado

- Pero...

- No – con esta última palabra, el animago salió de la habitación, con una mano sobre la herida

- ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué tengo un padrino tan testarudo?!

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sirius caminó hacia la armería. Había ofrecido sus servicios al rey Théoden y éste los había aceptado gustoso, pero le había recomendado tomar una cota de malla para su protección.

La armería del _Abismo de Helm_ estaba llena de ancianos y niños mayores de catorce años ¿Cómo es posible que enlistarán a estas personas, cuando deberían estar cerca de su familia? Pero el animago sabia que no había otra opción. Él mismo había estado ya antes en una guerra. Y sabía que cuando te enfrentabas a la muerte, te sostenías de donde podías. Sin suficientes soldados, la muerte llegaría de una forma u otra. Que más daba morir en la defensa que en las cuevas. Pero si peleaban había un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Siempre lo había cuando se luchaba.

- Campesinos, herreros, mozos de caballería – Sirius escuchó la voz de Aragorn. Así que estaba en la armería ¿eh? – Ellos no son soldados

- Muchos han visto demasiados inviernos – se escuchó la ronca voz de Gimli

- O muy pocos – respondió al hermosa voz de Legolas – Míralos. Tienen miedo. Puedo verlo en sus ojos – éste último comentario detuvo los movimientos en la armería, y todos dirigieron sus ojos al elfo. Sirius estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, se veían asustados, sin esperanza – _Boe a hûn. Neled herían... dan caer menig _ [Y con razón. Trescientos... contra diez mil] – el animago se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ¿Por qué hablaban una lengua que él no entendía? Incluso Harry la hablaba. Es cierto que sonaba muy bonito, pero ¿por qué?

- _Si beriathar hýn, amar nâ ned Edoras_ [Tienen más posibilidades de defenderse aquí que en Edoras] – respondió Aragorn. Sirius le tiro una mirada asesina _Así que tu también la hablas. Apuesto que tu se la enseñaste a Harry... maldito montaraz que se cree elfo_

- _Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-´erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!… _ [Aragorn, no puede ganar esta pelea ¡Van a morir todos!...] – exclamó Legolas, clavando los azules ojos en los grises del dúnadan

- ¡Entonces moriré como uno de ellos! – exclamó Aragorn en la lengua común. A pesar de no haber entendido ni una palabra de lo que habían estado hablando, Sirius comprendió todo por esta última. Legolas sabia que estaban en una situación desesperada

Hombre y elfo compartieron una última mirada, antes de que Aragorn saliera enojado de la armería.

El príncipe estaba dispuesta a seguir a su amigo ¡Tenía que hacer que entrará en razón! Era una batalla inútil y sin sentido ¿por qué quedarse? Pero una mano lo detuvo, cerrándose sobre su brazo. Sirius negó con la cabeza, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

- Deja que se vaya, muchacho – hablo Gimli – Déjalo ir

.

Las sombras ya cubrían el cielo como un manto oscuro. Las estrellas y la luna no brillaban, eran luceros cubiertos por las gruesas nubes grises que se arremolinaban sobre las cabezas de los rohirrím.

El _Abismo de Helm_ bullía en movimiento. Soldados corriendo de un lado a otro, ancianos y niños cargados con cascos, cotas y armas eran dispuestos sobre el camino que corría en el muro, sobre la puerta. Las danzantes antorchas eran sostenidas fuertemente, colocadas cerca de los soldados para iluminarles.

Sobre las escaleras que subían hacía Cuernavilla se encontraba la figura de Aragorn, sentado sobre los escalones tallados en piedra. Inalterable a toda la actividad que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Una triste desesperación cubría las nobles facciones de su rostro. Pensativo. El pequeño altercado con el príncipe Legolas aún estaba fresco en su memoria.

Trancos giró su rostro y se encontró con la figura de un muchacho, no mayor de dieciséis años. Observó meditabundo el uniforme de soldado que vestía, posiblemente el que había sido de su padre. El chico llevaba una espada entre las manos, y el temor y la confusión se veían en su rostro. Al ver al joven, llego rápidamente a su mente el rostro de Harry. Observó mentalmente el lozano rostro, la espada, los ojos ¿Cómo alguien tan joven cargaba un arma y mataba orcos tan fácilmente? ¿Y aceptaba una misión casi imposible? El rostro y el cuerpo hablaban de juventud, pero los ojos no. Aún así no podía evitar ver a Harry como un niño. Y reflexionó en las palabras de Legolas y en lo que él mismo había dicho. Él estaba dispuesto al sacrificio, pero ¿estaba preparado para sacrificar a Ezellahen? Arwen seguro se lo reprocharía, pero sería en vano lo que ella le dijera, pues ya viviría en el infierno de haberlo perdido en una batalla. Aragorn no tenía la fuerza de ver morir a ese niño.

- Dame tu espada – dijo Trancos al chico. El muchacho giro su rostro hacia él, y se acercó, dándole su espada – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó mientras observaba el arma

- Haleth, hijo de Háma, mi señor – respondió, observando al montaraz que había ayudado a su rey – Los hombres dicen que no sobreviviremos la noche – Aragorn le observó unos segundos – dicen que no hay esperanza

El montaraz se puso de pie y midió el largo de la espada con su brazo, observando atentamente el filo de ella, después la hizo girar cortando las capas de viento, zumbando.

- Ésta es una buena espada – dijo, entregando el arma – Haleth, hijo de Háma – y añadió, tomándolo por el hombro – siempre hay esperanza

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Harry caminó por toda la ciudadela, buscando a su padrino ¡Debía quedarse dentro de Cuernavilla o en las cavernas! No andar peleando con esa herida.

A él no le importaba que Sirius estuviera armado, si tenía que petrificarlo para salvarle la vida lo haría.

- Antes le besó los pies a Voldemort que perderlo de nuevo – se decía

Cuando el mago había entrado a las Cavernas de Aglorand, la belleza en ellas le había sorprendido: la estalactitas que prendían de la bóveda, de las cuales descendían lagrimas de cristal que caían sobre el agua, iniciando una serie de ondas sobre la imperturbable superficie; las estalagmitas que se levantaban desde el brillante piso arenoso, en distintas formas caprichosas que el tiempo había trazado en ellas; y las azules y transparentes aguas de los lagos que se extendían a cada lado de las grutas.

Pero también vio la tristeza en los rostros de las mujeres y de las ancianas. Las madres escondían a sus pequeños hijos detrás de sus faldas, temerosas de que los soldados hubiesen decidido llevarse a los pequeños varones también. Otras giraban los esperanzados rostros hacía él, esperando ver al hijo que se había ido, pero lo bajaban desilusionadas al encontrarse a un joven armado y vestido cual montaraz, con la experiencia en los verdes ojos.

El joven montaraz salió de las cavernas con una tristeza oprimiéndole el corazón. Era cierto que él había peleado desde la edad de once años, y que a los dieciséis era capaz de enfrentarse a una horda de orcos y empuñar una espada, pero... él lo había hecho por que debía hacerlo, al principio había sido como un juego para él y sus amigos, pero había aprendido que estaba en su destino hacerlo. Sin embargo, esos niños que tenían entre sus manos espadas y hachas, sin siquiera saber como usarlas, no tenían por que estar ahí, ellos no lo comprenderían.

Caminó sobre el camino que corría sobre el muro, observando el valle que se extendía ante ellos. La niebla lo cubría y hacia imposible ver más allá de veinte metros. Quizá los ojos élficos podrían atravesar la densa niebla, pero los humanos no.

- Malditos orcos – escuchó que un soldado maldecía – hasta el tiempo se ha puesto de su parte – dijo el soldado – la niebla nos rodea y la lluvia esta apunto de caer – un risa quebrada salió de sus labios – hasta el cielo llora el destino de Rohan. Todos vamos a morir. Saruman ha ganado

- Por supuesto que ha ganado – les riño Harry a los soldados, que le observaron con sorpresa. No se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí – Ésta es precisamente la actitud que espera de ustedes – dijo – así le será más fácil romper las defensas, entrar y matar a su antojo ¡¿Quién protegerá a sus familias sino ustedes?! – los hombres, ancianos y niños le observaban atentamente – Deben pelear por Rohan, por su gente. No darse por vencidos y tirar las armas antes de que el primer golpe llegue. Es cierto que unos morirán y otros vivirán, pero yo feliz aceptaría mi muerte si con ella ayudo a que la guerra se gané, a que Rohan viva – dijo alzando un brazo en dirección de las cuevas

El silencio se hizo. Unos se sintieron avergonzados de que un crío tuviera más temple que ellos, a otros se les hinchó el corazón con las palabras del joven montaraz y tomaban con fuerza las armas, mirando retadoramente al horizonte, esperando que la guerra iniciará para demostrar de que pasta estaban hechos.

Algo en el valle llamó la atención del mago, quien se giró rápidamente y apoyando sus manos sobre la piedra, escrutó la oscuridad que se extendía a los pies del _Abismo de Helm_.

- _ Nad no ennas!_ [¡Hay algo aquí!] – se dijo, observando más atentamente – _Edhil! Edhil!_ [¡Elfos! ¡Elfos!] – gritó, echándose a correr hacia la armería donde sabia que Aragorn estaría – ¡Abran las puertas! – gritó mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras saltando, los soldados le observaron confundidos, pero hicieron lo que decía el joven, y no se arrepintieron

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Aragorn se encontraba en la ahora solitaria armería, calzándose una cota de malla. Los anillos chocaban unos contra otros, haciendo un ruido metálico. El anillo de Barahir centellaba en uno de los dedos del montaraz mientras se aseguraba el chaleco y ajustaba el cinturón con la daga. Cuando se giró en busca de su espada, una mano amiga se la extendía. Legolas. Trancos tomó la espada de manos de su compañero, dándole una sonrisa.

- Hemos confiado en ti hasta ahora y no nos has fallado – habló el elfo – Perdóname. No debí desesperar

- _Ú-moe edhored, Legolas_ [No hay nada que perdonar, Legolas] – dijo el dúnadan, saludando a la usanza elfica al príncipe

Al elevar los ojos, Trancos se encontró con los azules de Sirius Black.

- No me caes bien – fue lo primero que dijo el mago, Aragorn asintió con la cabeza. No era que el animago le cayera mal, pero había sentido sus ojos observándolo con un sentimiento completamente distinto al de amistad – y creo que eso lo sabes. Pero estamos en el mismo equipo en esta guerra y los dos queremos lo mismo para Harry. Así que, qué te parece si trabajamos juntos – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el dúnadan – e impedimos que esos monstruos pongan un dedo sobre esas mujeres y niños y – clavó sus ojos azules en los grises del montaraz – procuramos que Harry salgo lo mejor posible de esto. Ese chico parece ser un imán para los problemas

- Acepto – Aragorn tomó su mano y ambos hombres se dieron un fuerte apretón sin despegar los ojos uno del otro. Legolas coloco una mano sobre el hombro del dúnadan y otra sobre el del animago, feliz de que Sirius ya no quisiera matar al heredero de Isildur cada vez que se le ponía enfrente

El tintineo de una cota de malla hizo girar el rostro de los tres. Gimli trataba de ponerse una camisa de anillos de hierro, pero estaba demasiado larga para él.

- Si tuviera tiempo ajustaría esto – gruñó el enano, siendo observado por los tres sonrientes compañeros de armas – esta algo ajustada en el pecho

El sonido de un cuerno llegó hasta la armería, ganando rápidamente la atención del elfo.

- Eso no suena como el cuerno de un orco – exclamó feliz

- _Edhil! Edhil!_ [¡Elfos! ¡Elfos!] – Harry entró corriendo, saltando los escalones – _Aragorn, boe bedich go, edhil hen telitha. Telin le thaed!_ [Aragorn, debes venir, elfos han llegado, están armados ¡Han venido a ayudarnos!] – exclamó, aferrándose a su mentor

- ¿Qué? – gruñó el animago, molesto de que hablarán una lengua que él no entendía

- Con que aquí estabas – dijo Harry, girándose a Sirius – te estuve buscando por toda la ciudadela

- Si es para convencerme que me quede encerrado, es un **no** – exclamó Sirius. Aragorn observaba curioso el intercambio; ya sabía que Harry creía que Sirius si era su padrino, pero no los había visto interactuar

- No me dejas otra opción – suspiro Harry y antes de que Sirius pudiera entender de que hablaba – _Petrificus Totalus_ - exclamó, apuntando al animago con su varita. Sirius se quedó completamente sorprendido ¡Harry le había apuntado con su varita! ¡Y lo había petrificado! Pero que se creía ese niño malcriado ¡Faltándole el respeto! Si James viera esto... si James viera esto seguro se estaría riendo. Demonio de chiquillo. Sí que se parecía a su padre

- Ezellahen – exclamó el elfo – ¿qué haz hecho?

- Nada, solo lo he petrificado. Estaba terco, quería salir a pelear, y con esa herida no puedo permitirlo – dijo como si fuera muy normal hacer eso

Aragorn comenzó a reír. Sirius le tiro una mirada asesina. Trancos intento dejar de reír. Sirius gira los ojos al ver que el montaraz no pudo ocultar su risa.

- Creo que deberías dejar que él tome sus decisiones – dijo el capitán de los dunedain

- Pero es un terco... seguro que si sale lo hieren más – dijo Harry haciendo un pucherito

- Pero ya me ha ofrecido sus servicios, a mí y al rey Théoden. No creo que sea correcto dejarlo sin cumplir sus promesas – el joven mago suspiro y retiro el encantamiento

- ¡Harry James Potter! – exclamo el animago cuando se vio liberado – ¡Me apuntaste con tu varita y me echaste una maldición! Ya hablaremos de un castigo cuando todo esto termine, jovencito

- Esto es lo que me gano por tratar de ayudar – suspiro el joven montaraz

.

Un ejercito de elfos se encontraba frente a Théoden, comandados por Haldir de Lórien.

- Traigo un mensaje de Elrond de Rivendel y de la dama Galadriel de Lothlórien – dijo Haldir, después de saludar al rey con una reverencia – Una vez existió una alianza entre elfos y hombres. Hace mucho tiempo peleamos y morimos juntos – justo en ese momento aparecían Aragorn, Sirius, Harry, Legolas y Gimli – Venimos a honrar esa alianza

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó Harry, corriendo hacia el rubio elfo – _Anda luumello! Aníron na kena le mi, onë, nande heli bartho?_ [¡Cuánto tiempo! Estoy tan feliz de verte, pero ¿por qué tardaron tanto?]

- _Díhena, seldo istar, andelu i ven ar an_ [Perdona, pequeño mago, el camino era demasiado peligroso y largo] – respondió el rubio elfo

- _Mae govannen, Haldir_ [Bienvenido, Haldir] – saludo Aragorn a la usanza elfica cuando Harry se hubo apartado, pero después le dio un fuerte abrazo al elfo, quien solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espala – Son muy bienvenidos – exclamó el montaraz

- Estamos orgullosos de pelear al lado de los hombres una vez más – dijo Haldir al rey, después de saludar al príncipe Legolas

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Las grises nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, friccionando entre ellas, creando electricidad que después era liberada con un gran estruendo, como un brillante dragón blanco surcando los cielos rugiendo y desapareciendo en un instante ante los ojos de los hombres.

La tormenta era liberada, soltando gruesas gotas de agua que se estrellaban sobre las armaduras de los soldados, creando un débil _tic tic_ al chocar contra el metal de cascos, cotas y espadas.

El destino se cerraba entorno a ellos con la forma de miles de fuertes soldados de la raza de uruk-hai, todos ellos armados y portando la blanca mano sobre el pecho, símbolo de su lealtad al mago Saruman. Las pesadas botas resonaban a cada paso que daban, lentas pero seguras, como el latido de un corazón que no se detiene. El mar de lanzas crecía y crecía ante ellos, largas lanzas destinadas a empalar a los adversarios, atravesando por el pecho, por la cara, por los brazos o piernas, hechas para matar.

Los rohirrím estaban dispuestos sobre la puerta, hombres, niños, ancianos, esperaban un golpe que tarde o temprano llegaría, alargando los segundos, creciendo el temor y la desesperación, atados a su ruina.

Haldir y sus soldados recorrían en filas el _Muro Bajo_, dispuestos a seguir las ordenes del heredero de Isildur.

Los dos magos venidos de otro mundo estaban entre los elfos, lado a lado, empuñando fuertemente las varitas, armas letales con forma de juguetes de niños.

- _A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas_ – ordenaba Aragorn, paseándose entre las filas de los elfos

Sirius gruñó algo ininteligible _maldito... capitán... entiendo nada..._. Harry carraspeó al escuchar estas palabras con el tono malhumorado de su padrino.

- _No tengan piedad de ellos, por que ellos no tendrán ninguna con ustedes_ – dijo Harry con un tono normal de voz y observando el inmenso ejercito que se apostaba en frente de ellos

- ¿Qué? – gruñó Sirius. El joven Potter comenzaba a pensar que el transformarse en un perro realmente tenía efectos secundarios, pues últimamente su padrino soltaba más gruñidos que nada

- Eso es lo que dijo Aragorn. _No tengan piedad de ellos, por que ellos no tendrán ninguna con ustedes_ – el mago repitió las palabras, empuñando fuertemente su varita, imaginando que hechizos usaría para acabar con el enemigo

Sirius no dijo nada después de escuchar la traducción de Harry, dándose cuenta, para su pesar, que otra vez concordaba con el noble montaraz.

El capitán de los uruks rugió blandiendo la tosca espada, y en seguida el ejercito le siguió, golpeando fuertemente las lanzas contra el enlodado piso, gruñendo, gritando, rugiendo.

- Malditas criaturas – exclamó Sirius – no son más que un montón de horribles y apestosas cosas vivientes que caminan sobre dos patas con el IQ de un espárrago

Harry rió ante el comentario.

- No digas eso, y tampoco te aconsejo que te confíes – dijo – Esas criaturas son fieros guerreros, versados en el arte de la guerra. Peleé contra ellos una vez, son muy fuertes, me hubiesen matado de no ser por una extraña magia que me salvo – el animago se asustó al escuchar esto ¡Harry estuvo a punto de morir!

- Te quiero hacer una pregunta – dijo Sirius – y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, cachorro – Ezellahen hizo una mueca ante el mote, pero asintió con la cabeza – ¿Esta no es tu primer batalla, o sí?

- No. He peleado contra esos uruks una vez, y contra sus primos, orcos normales, y con un troll ¡Ah! Y una extraña criatura que salió del fondo de un lago dispuesta a comernos. Pero nada más – exclamó sonriente. Sirius sintió que un mareo le venía _¡Pobre de Harry! ¡Peleando contra esas cosas él solo! ¿Dónde estaba ese Trancos en todos esos momentos?_ pensaba el animago, feliz por haber encontrado culpabilidad en el montaraz... aunque no fuera cierto – ¿Ves esos afilados dientes que tienen? – continuó hablando el joven mago acerca de los uruks – ¡ten cuidado! Podrían arrancarte una oreja fácilmente

Black hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Si fueran lindas guerreras salvajes, vestidas con pequeñas túnicas no me importaría que me dieran un mordisco o dos – exclamó. Harry giró su rostro y le miro sorprendido – ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que he pasado sin la dulce compañía femenina? No he sido mimado por una linda criatura desde que me encarcelaron – Potter giró los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de comentar nada por que el zumbido de una flecha y un fuerte _Dartho!_ [¡Esperen!] proveniente de Aragorn llegó hasta sus oídos. El joven mago vio el cuerpo del orco atravesado por la flecha sobre el lodo.

Este súbito ataque arranco la ira de los enemigos, quienes comenzaron a golpearse fuertemente el pecho mientras rugían. El capitán dio la orden de ataque y comenzó la batalla por Rohan, por su gente.

- _Tangado a chadad!_ [¡Prepárense a disparar!] – comandó la voz de Aragorn, en seguida los elfos prepararon los arcos, colocando sobre el tenso hilo, delgadas pero fuertes flechas. Harry apuntó con su varita – _Hado i philinn!_ [¡Disparen las flechas!] – las flechas zumbaron en el aire, dirigiéndose a los orcos que corrían hacia el muro, esperando invadirlo

Ezellahen aún se encontraba decidiendo que hechizo utilizar cuando una larga estaca de hielo paso zumbando a un lado de su oído, encontrando su destino en el pecho de un orco. El niño-que-vivió giro la cabeza hacia su padrino, quien lanzó la varita al aire, haciéndola girar para después atraparla y darle un soplido a la punta, como un todo un buen vaquero.

- Parece que el viejo Padfoot aún sabe algunos trucos – dijo con una sonrisa

Una lluvia de flechas atacó a los enemigos, raudas flechas que volaban zumbantes por el aire, y a pesar de que muchos caían eran una insignificante parte para la gran armada que seguía avanzando, sin detenerse a observar quien caía o quien seguía, acortando cada vez más la brecha que los separaba del muro de piedra.

Los guerreros uruks blandieron unas gruesas ballestas de madera oscura, disparando hacia los elfos. Algunos cayeron hacia el mar de orcos, otros murieron sobre la piedra.

- ¡_Protego_! – el fuerte grito de Harry y su magia protegieron a unos elfos de ser atravesados por las flechas del enemigo – Oh no

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el animago, disparando las largas estacas al enemigo

- _Pendraith!_ [¡Escaleras!] – gritó fuertemente Trancos

Pero no hubo tiempo de que Harry tradujera pues una escalera era apostada enfrente del sorprendido animago, con un orco saltando hacia él, blandiendo una gruesa hacha.

- ¡Espadas! ¡Espadas! – ordenó Trancos. Los elfos sacaron alargadas y bellas espadas, de un color dorado y de un filo perfecto, llenando el aire con el sonido del filo rozando las fundas.

Sirius se libró del orco, lanzándolo por los aires con un hechizo, arrojándola de vuelta al mar de orcos. Un grito llamó su atención y por primera vez de dio cuenta del potencial de Harry.

El joven empuñaba la espada y un alargado cuchillo, cubriendo los ataques del enemigo con la espada y haciendo perfectos cortes en el cuello de su adversario con la daga, con una habilidad y rapidez sorprendentes. Un poco de sangre negra manchaba las ropas y la piel del mago, pero él no se inmutaba y con una fiera mirada de ardientes ojos verdes continuaba cortando a sus enemigos. Por un breve momento la mirada de los dos se encontró, pero sorpresa invadió los azules ojos de Sirius al ver como Harry lanzaba la daga hacia él, volando rauda y segura por los aires, rozando su mejilla. Un gemido de dolor a su espalda le hizo girar la cabeza, y vio con sorpresa que un orco se encontraba detrás de él, con la espada sostenida arriba de su cabeza... y el cuchillo de Harry clavado en la garganta. El chico acababa de salvarle la vida.

Sirius se giro para agradecerle pero lo encontró en vuelto en combate con dos uruks. Intento ayudarle, pero vio como el mago daba una voltereta hacia atrás, golpeando a sus adversarios con las piernas, alejándolos y aturdiéndolos el tiempo suficiente como para caer de rodillas y de un solo tajo cortar las piernas de ambos. Con un grito feroz se puso de pie y giro sobre sí, rebanando la cabeza de ambos.

Un orco se lanzo hacia el animago, sosteniendo una alargada lanza que estaba manchada de sangre carmín. El uruk fue más rápido que Sirius y de un golpe le desarmó de la varita. El guerrero rugió feliz y lanzó una estocada al mago, pero esto se hizo rápidamente a un lado y tiro un puñetazo en la cara del orco quien cayo de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto. Sirius sacudió la mano con la que lo había golpeado ¡Como dolió el maldito golpe! Pero rápidamente saco la daga, regalo de Legolas, y la enterró fuertemente sobre el corazón de su adversario.

Un uruk más se plantó frente a él y se observaron una milésima de segundo y después a la vara que yacía sobre el piso en medio de los dos. El animago se lanzó rápidamente por la vara, al tiempo que el otro intentaba asestar un golpe con su espada. Sirius cogió la vara justo a tiempo para lanzar unas delgadas y pequeñas astillas de hielo al orco, quien murió atravesado por las miles de agujas.

Sirius gimió, había caído sobre la herida y ahora no podía levantarse. Vio con pesar que un orco corría hacia él, empuñando una alargada lanza, el animago intento levantar la vara para apuntarle pero una punzada ataco su cuerpo. Sorprendido vio al orco caer a sus pies, había sido atravesado por dos flechas que se clavaron en el cuello de la bestia.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó la voz de Legolas, quien corrió a su lado. Él había disparado las flechas gemelas – ¿Estas bien? – le ayudó a levantarse, posando accidentalmente su mano sobre la herida, y aunque las oscuras ropas del mago impedían ver si sangraba o no, la blanca piel de Legolas se mancho con el líquido escarlata – Debemos llevarte a la ciudadela

- No puedo dejar a Harry aquí solo – exclam

- Creo que Ezellahen sabe cuidarse muy bien – dijo el elfo, observando a dos enemigos caer ante la espada del mago que llegó corriendo hacia lo dos

- Sabia que esto pasaría – gruño furioso, pero no con su padrino, sino con él, por que no había podido evitar esto – sólo quédate cerca de mí mientras podemos regresarte a la ciudadela – Harry agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza al elfo, quien se alejo a continuar con la batalla, sabia que el joven Potter cuidaría bien de su padrino... además de que él tenía que ganarle en la cuenta a maese Gimli

La batalla continuo un tanto más. Sirius y Harry hacían un buen equipo, el joven mago manejaba la espada con habilidad y cuidaba que ningún uruk se acercará demasiado al animago, mientras que él mataba a distancia, clavando dagas de hielo en los orcos o incendiándolos.

- ¡Aragorn! – gritó fuertemente Harry – ¡La calzada! ¡La calzada! – le gritó. El montaraz giro rápidamente su rostro hacia el camino que subía a la puerta principal del _Abismo de Helm_ y observo un gran numero de orcos subiendo por ella, poniendo los escudos sobre ellos a manera de techo, impidiendo que las flechas y piedras lanzadas desde arriba de la puerta les golpeará. Un lento y tortuoso avance, pero seguro.

- ¡La calzada! ¡La calzada! – gritó Aragorn a los elfos – _Hado ribed!_ [¡Arrojen una descarga!] – los arqueros élficos giraron hacia el lugar y lanzaron las flechas, matando a los orcos del costado, haciéndolos caer

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – se preguntó Harry, observando como los orcos llevaban unas enormes bolas de metal a la garganta del muro

- Hum – expresó Sirius – si no fuera por que estamos en un mundo que parece la época medieval pensaría que es dinamita

Estas palabras se clavaron en Harry, y concentrándose fuertemente dirigió sus ojos a los orcos que cargaban las esferas metálicas. Fue un breve segundo en el que se cruzaron las miradas de Harry y una de esas criaturas, pero había sido suficiente. _El fuego que rompe piedras, el fuego que hará volar a los lindos elfos_.

Ezellahen se giró rápidamente, buscando a Aragorn con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Sus ojos se posaron velozmente sobre un orco que corría hacia la garganta, cargando una extraña llama blanca. Si hubiera estado para bromas, se habría reído en grande, pues parecía el corredor que lleva la llama olímpica.

- _Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!_ [¡Mátalo, Legolas! ¡Mátalo!] – gritaron a la vez mentor y pupilo. El elfo se giro hacia el corredor y le ataco con flechas, y aunque acertaba en todos sus tiros, ellas no le impedían seguir corriendo

Finalmente, el orco llegó a su destino con un gran salto. El muro voló en mil pedazos, una parte de él se había abierto, lanzando piedras a todos lados. Elfos que se habían encontrado sobre la garganta del muro salieron despedidos, volando por los aires. Sirius y Harry no habían estado sobre la garganta, pero sí cerca de ella, y las piedras que caían los hubiesen matado, de no ser por que el joven mago se tiro rápidamente sobre Sirius y creo un fuerte escudo alrededor de ellos, donde las piedras rebotaron, haciendo polvo y deslizándose hasta llegar al piso.

El asalto llegó por los dos lados.

La puerta era golpeada fuertemente con un enorme ariete hecho de madera oscura y metal, los guerreros lo sostenían, golpeando la puerta, empujándola, desquebrajándola lentamente. Cuando un orco caía presa de las lanzas o flechas o piedras de los soldados del Abismo, otro le reemplazaba rápidamente, sin detener su ataque hacia la puerta.

Los guerreros uruks entraban por la brecha abierta en el muro. Semejaban un reloj de arena, ellos representaban la arena y caían lentamente hacia el otro lado, mientras los otros guerreros esperaban su turno para colarse.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente ¡Aragorn! Él había estado sobre el drenaje. Los verdes ojos escudriñaron velozmente el lugar ¿Dónde estaba? ¡¿Dónde?! La figura de su mentor, de su padre adoptivo yacía sobre el enlodado valle dentro del abismo, a unos escasos metros de la brecha en la pared. El joven mago iba a saltar del muro para ir en busca de su padre, pero... Sirius. Él también le necesitaba. Su herida se había abierto y la pelea le había agotado ¡Como odiaba las decisiones!

- ¡Aragorn! – escuchó el grito de Gimli, y cuando giro su rostro observó como el enano saltaba hacia los orcos que entraban, blandiendo el hacha

Un orco se echo encima del joven mago, amenazándolo con una hacha, lanzando su espada lejos de su alcance. El uruk le tiro un golpe en el estomago con el mango del hacha, haciéndolo encogerse de dolor, escupiendo un poco de su sangre. Las pupilas verdes vieron como un par de orcos se acercaban a Sirius, quien se encontraba recargado sobre el muro de piedra, presionando fuertemente su herida ¿Qué haría? ¡¿Qué haría?! Su adversario blandió el arma con las dos manos, elevándola sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a separarla de su cuello, pero Harry tomó rápidamente su vara y...

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – un rayo de luz verde salió disparado de su vara, golpeando el pecho del guerrero que cayo muerto en un suspiro

Ezellahen se giro rápidamente hacia los uruks que acechaban a su querido padrino y volvió a gritar un par de veces la maldición asesina, la que estaba penada en su mundo con una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban, a la que sólo existía un sobreviviente... **él**.

El animago le miró sorprendido. Su ahijado acababa de conjurar la misma maldición que había matado a sus padres y no se veía arrepentido por ello. Harry desvió su mirada, no deseando encontrar la de su padrino, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que salía de su boca.

- _Hado i philinn!_ [¡Disparen las flechas!] – grito la voz de Aragorn, y entre las zumbantes flechas, Ezellahen le vio de pie, a salvo y sin ninguna herida – _Hado ribed!_ [¡A la carga!] – ordenó, empuñando la espada y dirigiéndola a los enemigos que se colaban por la brecha

- _Transporto Tectum_ – susurró Harry, apuntando su varita hacia su padrino. Sirius se vio al final de la vara de su ahijado por segunda vez en el día, y por segunda vez en el día un hechizo salido de esa misma vara le había golpeado, mandándolo lejos del campo de batalla, hacia la ciudadela del abismo

El joven montaraz vio como su padrino se desvaneció en el aire. Y recogiendo rápidamente su espada, saltó del muro, hacia la batalla que le esperaba al lado de los elfos y de Aragorn.

.

Sirius apareció con un fuerte _thud_ en la ciudadela, al lado del rey Théoden que le observó un momento sorprendido.

- Cachorro malcriado – murmuraba para sí – ahora estoy seguro que lo castigo – se dijo, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, pues la herida sin duda alguna se había abierto

- Señor Black – exclamó el rey – ¿Los de su raza tienden a aparecer y desaparecer en un pestañeo?

- Algunas veces por gusto propio, otras por que te hacen desaparecer – respondió el animago

.

Harry manejaba la espada con habilidad, cortando, matando, perdiéndose en ese enorme caos, donde ellos estaban superados en número.

- ¿Y Sirius? – preguntó la voz de Legolas, quien se encontraba a un lado de él, asestando golpes al enemigo con sus cortas espadas gemelas

- Digamos que le envíe a un lugar más seguro – el elfo le observó un segundo – es la segunda vez que le apunto con la varita, seguro que ahora si me castiga... no que me haya castigado alguna vez

Harry asesto un golpe, cortando el brazo de un enemigo, y después girando sobre sí mismo para separar la cabeza del cuerpo. Esto se estaba volviendo cansado, y no podías tomar un respiro por que en cuanto te librabas de un enemigo, otro tomaba su lugar. Desde el principio sabia que les superaban en número, pero a cada lado veía a los elfos caer, presa de los uruks, que comenzaban a atacar en grupo a uno solo de los suyos.

- ¡Harry! – el grito de Aragorn llego acompañado de un golpe al orco que se había puesto detrás del chico – ¿Estas bien?

- Hum... un poco cansado, adolorido de mi estomago por cierto golpe, y unos cuantos rasguños, pero creo que viviré – respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿Y tu padrino? – preguntó el montaraz

- Er... la herida volvió a abrirse y tuve que er mandarlo a la ciudadela – dijo mientras asestaba un golpe

- ¿Mandarlo a la ciudadela?

- Er, si... hum Aragorn ¿si Sirius se pone algo er agresivo e intenta ponerme un castigo, podrías hablar a mi favor?

El capitán sonrió y se lanzó a combate con un guerrero uruk.

- ¿Tomo eso como un sí o como un no? – se preguntó el mago, asestando golpes con espada y daga

Los uruks intentaban entrar por la brecha del muro, pero eran fuertemente retenidos por los elfos, sin embargo tarde o temprano entrarían, pues no solo eran guerreros orcos los que caían, también elfos.

Harry paraba golpes y tiraba otros, pero podía ver que tenían que salir de ahí, o sino todos morirían.

- ¡Aragorn! – se escucho la voz del rey Théoden – ¡Repliéguense a la ciudadela! ¡Saca a tus hombres de ahí! – el montaraz asintió con la cabeza

- _Nan Barad! Nan Barad!_ [¡A la ciudadela! ¡A la ciudadela!] – ordenaba Trancos a los elfos

Los elfos comenzaron a correr a las escaleras que llevaban a la ciudadela, llevando con ellos a Gimli. Legolas corrió a la parte alta de la ciudadela, para apostar a unos arqueros en ese lugar que ayudarán a los otros a escapar.

Harry subió rápido, pero al girar hacia atrás vio como Haldir era atravesado por las armas de los orcos y caía muerto en los brazos de Aragorn. Su mentor estaba rodeado, necesitaba una brecha para salir.

- ¡_Expecto Patronum_! – gritó fuertemente empuñando la vara. El ciervo plateado corrió hacia Trancos, abriendo un pequeño camino pues los orcos se apartaban asustados por la luz y por que el animal no podía ser atravesado por sus armas. Aragorn corrió por la brecha que había abierto el guardián de Harry, bloqueando con su espada los golpes que le tiraban

El montaraz entró rápidamente por la puerta y cuando esta se hubo cerrado el joven mago exclamó _Colloportus_, haciéndola imposible de abrir, pero no de tirar.

.

La puerta estaba siendo atacada por las criaturas, quienes habían abierto ya un orificio, lanzando flechas hacia los soldados que se esforzaban en retener a los orcos.

- ¡A la puerta! ¡Saquen sus espadas! – exclamó Théoden, blandiendo el arma de sus padres – Maese Sirius – le dijo – debería de quedarse aqu

- No – respondió el animago – Estaré maldito si me quedo atrás sin hacer nada – y empuño la vara, sin dejar de presionar fuertemente la herida

Llegaron rápidamente a la puerta, donde los soldados se amontonaban, lanzado flechas y lanzas hacia los orcos.

Unas dagas de hielo se clavaron rápidamente sobre los guerreros uruks y Théoden apareció acompañado de Sirius y sus mariscales.

El Señor de Marca se apostó rápidamente ante el orificio y usando su espada y lanzas acabo con unos orcos, pero ellos le hirieron de vuelta, clavando una alargada lanza en su antebrazo.

- ¡Abran paso! – gritó Gamelin, llevando al rey hacia adentro

Sirius se apostó frente a la puerta y elevando la vara grito _¡Reparo!_. Los soldados y los orcos observaron como la puerta se rehacía astilla por astilla, cerrando el orificio, quedando como nueva. Los rohirrím aplaudieron esta hazaña pero Sirius, débil por la perdida de sangre, se desvaneció, siendo atrapado por los brazos de Aragorn.

* * *

** Wow .. No puedo creerlo, cerca de 27 páginas y aún no acabo la pelea, gee Oo siento la tardanza, pero quería terminarla, ya vi que no pude Oo nos veremos en el proximo capitulo Oo donde seguro que se termina. Envienme sus reviews y diganme que opinan de esto, espero que por lo pronto vaya siendo de su agrado Oo ¡POR FAVOR! ¡¡MANDEN REVIEWS!! Diganme que les parecio la batalla, si les gusto o de plano me salio horrible Oo HASTA LA VISTA XDD Oo**  
_"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	16. El Palantír

** _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la linda Jo. Rowling y _El Señor de los Anillos_ a nuestro querido Tolkien.**  
** Hola a todos los pacientes lectores Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya entre a la escuela y me han inundado de trabajo, fue por esto que me fue muy dificil poder escribir ¡¡Lo siento!! Pero no vayan a pensar que no tengo pensado terminar este fic y que lo voy a dejar colgando ¡No podría hacerlo! Adoro escribirlo y me gusta releerlo de ves en cuando Acerca de los reviews ¡Los leí todos y cada uno! Pero no pude contestarlos ya que hubiera tardado más en subir el capítulo, pero respondí las preguntas que me hacen no puedo dejarlas en el aire.**  
  
** layla kyoyama:** Hola ¡Perdón! No era mi intención tardarme tanto... ejem... ahora, con respecto a tu pregunta _¡¿por cierto cunatos caps màs faltan para el fin de fic?!_ te diré que cuando comencé a escribir este fic mi idea eran 20, pero no se si llegue realmente a los 20 o me pase por uno o dos capítulos  
** Looony Moony:** Hello aquí respondo a tu pregunta :P _¡¿porque hermione ni s einmuto por la nueva apariencia de harry?!_ En este capi la respondo, de hecho esa parte solo la escribí por ti  
** Paula Moonlight:** ¿Qué tal? A ver, tu pregunta fue _¿No puedes salvarlo?_ Tenía toda la intención de salvarlo, pero no sabia si eso iba a molestar mucho, es decir, muchos se guían por la peli por que puede ser lo que tienen más reciente o por que no han tenido la oportunidad de leer el libro. Y bueno, cuando vi que me escribiste eso golpee mi cabeza contra el escritorio y me arrepentí verdaderamente de no haberlo dejado vivo. Sorry  
** Meriet:** ¡Feliz encuentro! Oo Creo que ya me esta afectando releer los libros, er... ejem, veamos, tu pregunta fue _¿verdad que la llegada de Haldir solo pasa en la pelicula?_ sip, eso es correcto, es más, los elfos fue una total invención de Peter Jackson por que, según entendí, querían mandar a Arwen a la batalla para tener un encuentro con Aragorn ya que los productores le dijeron 'No podemos tener romance en la peli sino están juntos los dos' pero al final decidieron no mandar a Arwen, pero las escenas con los elfos se quedaron :P algo que yo tomé prestado (Oo espero no le moleste)... ejem, ya estoy divagando, sorry U  
** Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta:** ¿Qué tal ? Bueno _¿Qué significa IQ?_ IQ son las siglas en ingles de Coeficiente Intelectual Con respecto a _¿voldy vendra a la tierra madia con sus mortifagos?_ No es algo que tenga en mente, es decir, Harry y Sirius terminaron en la Tierra Media por mera coincidencia, no era algo planeado (por ellos) y no los llevo hasta allá un aparato que pueda controlarse Oo dudo que Voldy quiera saltar por el Arco ese que esta en el Departamento de los Misterios U Nota: XDD que gracioso ¡pobre de tu abuelo!  
** Aldebaran Vipertooth:** ¡Feliz Encuentro! Veamos, tu me pedís otros x-over de Harry Potter y LotR. Te diré que no conozco muchos (esa fue una de las razones por las cuales escribí éste) y que los que conozco no están terminados (otra de las razones por las que nació er éste). Ok, aquí te van, ejem: _Un extraño viaje_ de Daiko Black es como un fic _light_, es decir, para reírse un rato ya que no maneja temas demasiado fatalistas como el mío, y lo que lleva escrito hasta ahora no muestra que Harry vaya ha participar en las aventuras del libro LotR, ejem, éste lo podrás encontrar en mis historias favoritas con el número 11; _Viaje a la Tierra Media_ de Arwen8 muestra un Harry no tan hum ¿fuerte? como el que pongo aquí, además de que él comienza la aventura con los hobbits, cuando ellos están hum con Tom Bombadil ejem el link de éste lo encontrarás en mis autores favoritos, le picas a Arwen8 y una vez en su perfil es el número 2; y el último es _There and Back Again_ de Jess S1, hum, este trata de que Harry llega a la Tierra Media y después de estar viviendo allá como unos 2000 años regresa al punto exacto en el que desapareció de Inglaterra, cof cof, encontrarás el link a su perfil en mis autores favoritos y una vez allí es la historia 1. Bien, creo que es todo espero que las disfrutes  
** Meimi Malfoy:** Hello :-P _¿De dónde sacas tanto élfico?_ La verdad que cuando me puse a planear este fic saque un montón de artículos que hablaban del Sindarin y del Quenya (si los quieres te los puedo mandar solo pásame tu mail) y de ahí hago yo misma varias frases, diálogos, etc. Otras las saque de un fic que esta muy padre pero que, lamentablemente, llevan más de un año sin actualizar; y otras frases me las paso Allison Black  
** herm-kinomoto:** HOOOOLA o Veamos, veamo, tu pregunta era... oh, ya la encontré _¿después de esto seguirás con el siguiente curso de harry?_ No lo había pensado así, es decir, cuando comencé a escribir me dije que sería solo **Harry Potter en la Tierra Media** sin parte dos, pero varios lectores me han estado preguntado mas o menos lo mismo, así que si me convencen a lo mejor escribo una segunda parte pero tendría que romperme el coco para saber que pasaría en esa segunda parte :P  
  
** Gracias a **Herms Malfoy**, Kei-Kugodgy**, Cygni, javi-fernandez**, Rosemary Black**, Anita Puelma,** Gran Patronus,** viky,** Lucumbus,** Sara Fénix Black,** Sp3ct3r,** Allison Black,** jessytonks,** Luin,** pekenyita,** Noir,** LARIENBLACK,** gandulfo,** Dorian-Crow,** kami,** Nelly Esp,** Lady Poison,** the angel of the dreams,** OºPriscilla MichelºO,** Clark,** hermi567,** lily evans1 por tomarse la molestia de enviarme un review **  
  
** NOTA: En este capitulo aparece una charla que hubo con Saruman que no esta en la pelicula [¡¿Por que no la pusieron?! ... ejem]. El nombre del capitulo en que aparece es _La voz de Saruman_, y aunque aquí ha sido alterada, ejem, para fines de la autora y por que no quería hacer un vil _copy page_ de la obra del señor Tolkien (sólo algunos dialogos ¡eran imprescindibles!), trate de poner la escencia de esa plática. Ejem... bueno, bueno, basta de er charlas, será mejor que vayan a leer, ya bastante tiempo me la he pasado escondida :-P**

* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media ** ** Capítulo 16 **  
** El Palantir**

* * *

Sirius despertó en su habitación, una débil luz asomaba por la ventana de _Cuernavilla_. El día pronto llegaría y la oscuridad se alejaría... ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Se levantó lentamente, dándose cuenta que estaba con el dorso descubierto y que nuevas vendas se cerraban entorno a la herida. Alguien le había vuelto a curar.

El animago se puso de pie, y con un paso firme pero lento volvió a colocarse la vestimenta y tomar su varita, enfundándola en el cinturón.

Asomo el rostro por la ventana pero unas flechas le recibieron. Los gritos y rugidos de los orcos llegaban ahora a sus oídos. La fortaleza había sido tomada, pero ¿qué había pasado con los otros? ¿Con Harry?

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, apoyando su peso sobre las blancas paredes de piedra. Unos fuertes golpes resonaban en toda la torre, _thud thud_, eran como los pasos de un gigante. Llego pronto al cuarto real y vio a hombres y elfos apuntalando la puerta con sus cuerpos y grandes maderos. Aragorn y Legolas se encontraban entre ellos. Al parecer los orcos intentaban entrar a _Cuernavilla_, valiéndose de un ariete para romper puerta.

- Veo que ya estas de pie – dijo a modo de saludo el elfo

- ¿Qué...? – preguntó el mago

- Mucho a pasado desde que Aragorn te trajo aquí – respondió el príncipe, comprendiendo las dudas de su amigo – Cuando arreglaste la puerta te desmayaste, Aragorn fue quien impidió que cayeras al piso y te trajo rápidamente aquí. Fue de mucha ayuda lo que hiciste, pero los orcos tomaron la fortaleza, subiendo por enormes escaleras hacia la ciudadela, y desquebrajando la pequeña puerta que da al _Muro Bajo_. Unos cuantos pudimos replegarnos a la torre, de los otros no estoy seguro

Legolas se dio cuenta que el animago buscaba algo ávidamente con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry? – preguntó, encarando al elfo. Esté no pudo responderle, bajando la mirada – ¡¿Dónde esta?! – sus ojos se cruzaron momentáneamente con los de Aragorn – Debe estar aquí – dijo con seguridad – ¿quién más pudo haberme curado?

- Aragorn – respondió en un susurró el elfo – fue él quien te curo – el animago dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, observando con sorpresa a su amigo

- Legolas ¿dónde esta?

- No estamos seguros... él no entro a _Cuernavilla_...

El montaraz sintió que era bruscamente tomado por las ropas, siendo arrojado con fuerza contra la pared de la habitación. Sirius se encontraba frente a él, presionándolo fuertemente, observándolo con ojos furiosos, a milímetros de su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacías?! ¡¿Por qué no te encargaste de que Harry entrará a la torre?! ¡Respóndeme! – le grito, estrellándolo contra la superficie entre cada grito – ¿Dónde esta mi cachorro? – agregó en un susurró, con la garganta seca, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Aragorn, mirando el piso con ojos perdidos

Trancos bajo la mirada. Él también estaba muy preocupado por Harry ¿Cuántas veces no se había preguntado lo mismo con la culpa carcomiéndole el alma, con el corazón triste y turbado? Los grises ojos estaban cubiertos por un velo que opacaba el fiero brillo, pero él tenía una esperanza, y tenía que darle la misma luz a Sirius.

- Creemos que esta en las cavernas – le dijo – unos hombres dicen que le vieron correr hacia allá, junto con Gimli y otros soldados

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos hacia allá! – exclamó Black

- No podemos hacerlo, la única forma de llegar a las Aglarond es saliendo de la torre y dirigiéndonos a la entrada de las cuevas, cerca de las _Puertas_ del _Abismo de Helm_

- Entonces no están seguros

- Las posibilidades son enormes – susurro el montaraz – además de que es un muchacho fuerte y decidido. No podrán atraparle fácilmente

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Unos gruñidos y fuertes pasos resonaron en las silenciosas cavernas. Orcos se habían colado en ellas, caminando por el arenoso piso cubierto de oscura sangre. Otros guerreros habían entrado, pero nunca habían salido. No sabían que les había pasado, solo que _algo_ los había atacado, _algo_ que los había asustado mucho. Los de afuera solo recibían el rumor de los gritos y gemidos de cada grupo que entraba, para no salir y morir bajo circunstancias extrañas.

Otros grupos siguieron a los primeros y así sucesivamente. Siempre que entraban esperaban encontrar los cuerpos de sus camaradas, pero no había rastro alguno, ni siquiera marcas en la arena de haber sido arrastrados. Nada. Como desvanecidos en el aire.

Los uruk-hai comenzaban a sentir miedo de entrar a las cavernas y corría el rumor de que una maldición caía sobre aquellos que pisaban y manchaban la blanca arena. Otros juraban que los espíritus, los demonios que la habitaban habían sido enviados por el Señor Oscuro y que al haber acabado con los soldados y la gente de Rohan que ahí se escondieron se habían vueltos locos, sedientos de matanzas que no podían conseguir por que estaban atados a las grutas, y sólo aquellos que tenían la osadía de entrar se convertían en sus presas.

El quinto grupo en el día entró con cautela, caminando despacio.

No dejaban ningún agujero sin revisar y si una rata se les ponía en frente, cientos de flechas caían sobre ella.

No deseaban dejar nada a la fortuna.

Una rauda estaca de hielo salió disparada de la nada, clavándose en el primer orco que encontró a su paso, y una barrera de fuego se formo en la entrada, impidiendo que salieran o entraran. Los orcos rugieron, amontonándose, estableciendo un grupo compacto, protegido con los escudos de todos. Un bunker vivo.

Pasos y murmullos se escucharon alrededor, los orcos buscaban nerviosos la fuente de todo ello, pero no la encontraban.

Una invisible estocada en el corazón de un uruk-hai y este caía, creando un hueco en el compacto grupo. Fuertes gritos resonaron en las cavernas y los guerreros orcos vieron a sus compañeros caer uno por uno ante invisibles armas. Solo escuchando la mezcla de gemidos y gritos junto con el silbido del hacha o espada.

La horda se disperso, tirando golpes ciegos, tratando de apalear algo.

Una lluvia de flechas cayo sobre ellos, clavándose, matando. Los orcos sobrevivientes corrían hacia la entrada, pero invisibles espadas les asesinaban rápidamente, impidiéndoles siquiera acercarse. Los uruks más rápidos saltaban hacia el fuego en su desesperación, en su intento de huída, pero este les envolvían, convirtiéndolos en antorchas vivientes que pronto sucumbían ante el dolor, llenando la atmósfera con el olor viciado de carne y cuero quemado.

El ultimo de los enemigos cayó presa de una estocada en el corazón. Sobre sus rodillas y con la muerte encima, apresándole, vio aparecer de la nada a un joven de rebeldes cabellos negros y brillantes ojos verdes que le sonreía arrogantemente y le cortaba la yugular con un suave y lento tajo.

El mago giró el rostro hacia atrás, observando orgulloso a la nada, a la oscuridad, y con una sacudida de su varita del aire aparecía una pequeña armada formada de rohirrím y elfos que habían encontrado refugio en las grutas.

- ¡Eso les enseñará! – exclamó Gimli al lado de Harry, quien le dio un fuerte apretón en el hombro

- Por el momento... hasta que ganen de vuelta el valor e intenten entrar una vez más – exclamó, limpiando el sudor con el dorso de la mano. El incoloro líquido bajaba por su atractivo y lozano rostro, mezclándose con el polvo ganado en las peleas

Después de la batalla en el _Muro Bajo_, y después de que los orcos abrieran la brecha sobre la piedra y les obligarán replegarse, la pelea no había terminado, había seguido incontables horas, con la lluvia cayendo desde el oscuro cielo. Harry había ido a ayudar sobre la Puerta, donde enormes escaleras eran apostadas por los orcos. Muchas veces cortó las cuerdas que las ataban, pero siempre regresaban más, además de que los orcos se le tiraban encima, haciendo imposible el uso de su varita. Había estado tan metido en la batalla que no se dio cuenta cuando los orcos rompieron la Puerta con una gran ariete. Tan solo llegaron hasta él los gritos de repliego, ordenándoles esconderse, huir para salvar sus vidas de millares de bestias salvajes. Él había corrido ha repararlas, pero no lo dejaron los soldados de la mano blanco, lanzando flechas y lanzas, obligándolo a esconderse en el lugar más cercano... las _Aglarond_.

Él no fue él único en ir a ese lugar, muchos otros lo habían hecho y para su gusto Gimli estaba entre aquellos. Sólo se preguntaba que había ocurrido con Sirius y con Aragorn, y con el príncipe Legolas. Rogaba por que los tres se encontraron bien dentro de _Cuernavilla_.

El joven montaraz se había convertido en el capitán de los soldados de las cavernas. El truco que usaban para combatir a los orcos había sido idea suya. Arrojando un simple _encantamiento desilusionador_ que los hacía invisibles, convirtiéndolos en los espíritus de los antros.

La dama Éowyn se encontraba entre ellos. Había insistido mucho y Harry no deseaba que en su intento desesperado por ayudar terminará dañándose ella misma o a los otros. Además de que entendía muy bien la que ella sentía, habiendo conocido él mismo la necesidad de ayudar y estar enterado de todo lo que acontecía con su mortal enemigo, y ser dejado detrás.

Ezellahen observó los cuerpos de los enemigos, haciéndolos desaparecer con un simple _hechizo desvanecedor_.

A una orden, suya los soldados se adentraron rápidamente en las cavernas, llegando hasta una cámara donde estaban apostadas unas antorchas, iluminando a la gente de Edoras y el Folde Oeste.

Las familias se reunieron rápidamente, yendo a abrazar al padre, hijo, hermano que regresa sano y salvo. Algunas mujeres se acercaban al joven Potter y le tomaban las manos, agradeciéndole lo que hacía por ellos.

Las mujeres y niños de Rohan se encontraban aturdidos y temerosos. Primero los miles de pasos anunciando la llegada del ejercito enemigo, luego la atronadora explosión que había estremecido las cavernas y había iniciado una serie de ondas en los cientos de lagos subterráneos, y ahora elfos y hombres habían entrado a las cuevas, la mayoría de ellos con el rostro pálido, el de un condenado.

Los orcos llevaban tiempo tratando de entrar a las cavernas que aunque carecían de enormes puertas, les era imposible llegar hasta los rohirrím.

Los soldados eran hábilmente dirigidos por un joven montaraz del norte. Además de que los uruks no estaban seguros una vez que pisaban la arena de la caverna, pues un enano se encontraba entre los soldados de Rohan y era conocimiento general que los descendientes de Durín conocen las cavernas desde antes de aprender a caminar.

- Señor – llamó uno de los soldados, un joven muchacho de la edad de Harry – las flechas se están terminando – el chico no vio la sombría expresión que surco velozmente el rostro del mago

- Algo se nos ocurrirá cuando no tengamos ni una sola, no te preocupes. El amanecer ya llega y la luz sin duda alguna traerá buenas nuevas – le dijo, regalándole una sonrisa. Lo último que necesitaba era desesperar a sus hombres. Sin duda alguna algo se le ocurriría

Los ancianos y jóvenes se encontraban agotados, no acostumbrados a todo está acción sin ningún descanso. Los soldados aún aguantaban, no dejarían que esos monstruos tocaran a esas personas, pero los que se veían muy frescos eran los elfos. De nueva cuenta, Harry se preguntó de que material estaban hechos, ellos y Gimli, por que el enano tampoco parecía cansado. Lo sorprendente era que él tampoco se encontraba muy agotado, lo cual agradecía enormemente.

Los elfos le reconocían como el capitán y seguían sus ordenes, incluso los veteranos soldados. Todos ellos al principio le habían creído un montaraz, como Aragorn, pero al ver que podía hacer magia le llamaban mago, istar, y tenían esperanza.

Ezellahen dio un vistazo a la entrada, pero tuvo que ocultarse rápidamente... los orcos intentaban entrar nuevamente, más rápido que la vez anterior. Echo una ojeada a los defensores de la cuevas, ancianos y niños se veían cansados, en otras palabras, la mayoría de ellos lo estaba, le quedaban ocho eorlingas y seis elfos. Contándose él y a Gimli quedaban dieciséis para defender las cavernas mientras los otros descansaban.

Esto no podía continuar así, debía pensar en algo rápidamente.

Harry se puso de pie y al hacerlo los hombres de Rohan no dudaron en seguir a su capitán.

- No – dijo – ancianos y niños quédense. Eorlingas y elfos vengan conmigo

Ezellahen elevó la vara para lanzar el encantamiento pero una flecha voló hacia ellos, rozando su mejilla, ocasionando un fino corte por el cual gotas de sangre salieron lentamente, deslizándose por su piel. Giro y vio a los orcos acercándose velozmente ¡los habían descubierto! Sin perder tiempo realizó el _encantamiento desilusionador_ en los soldados y elfos. Un nuevo zumbido, acompañado de una lluvia de flechas. Los rohirrím se asustaron, dispersándose, abrazándose. El joven mago conjuro rápidamente un escudo sobre ellos para que las flechas no los tocarán. Los orcos se acercaban en masas y a pesar de que los soldados invisibles les atacaban con espadas y las pocas flechas que quedaban, seguían avanzando.

No había tiempo que perder. El mago gritó a los rohirrím para que se juntaran en un solo lugar, unidos, para llevar a cabo su plan, pero al gritar los orcos clavaron sus ojos en él.

Las miradas del capitán orco y de Harry se cruzaron en una milésima de segundo. Sin perder tiempo, cada uno preparó su arma. Los orcos se acercaban a las indefensas familias de rohirrím. El mago solo tenía una oportunidad... un hechizo a lanzar. Ambos capitanes dispararon su arma.

Un par de veloces y pequeñas flechas salidas de una ballesta se clavaban en los costados de Harry al tiempo que los rohirrím desaparecían ante los sorprendidos ojos de sus enemigos.

El silencio se hizo ante el gemido de dolor de Ezellahen, quien cayó de rodillas ante los agresores, en una caverna llena de guerreros uruks. La sangre brotó de las heridas, escurriéndose por las ropas. Harry se puso de pie valientemente, pero un golpe en el rostro le lanzó una vez más al suelo.

El líder se preparó para terminar con el soldado que le había arruinado la matanza de Rohan, y disparó sus flechas al arrodillado joven que escupía sangre y presionaba las heridas de sus costados, pero... las flechas no llegaron a su destino, una barrera invisible se interpuso. Clavadas en la nada, sangre broto del aire, y Harry se encontró atrapando en sus brazos al muchacho que le había servido de escudo, salvándole la vida, recibiendo las flechas por él.

Los orcos pronto se vieron acorralados por una masa invisible que les atacaba con espadas, cuchillos, flechas rescatadas de cuerpos de orcos que eran usadas como cortas lanzas. Los enemigos invisibles les atacaban con ardor, furia y el ejercito de Saruman caía ante semejante ataque. Con un grito feroz, el hacha invisible oscilo como un péndulo, cortando la cabeza del líder de los orcos.

El invisible pueblo de Rohan y los soldados se habían quedado paralizados al principio, al ver como el joven capitán caía ante el enemigo... había tenido una oportunidad para salvarse, para acabar con su adversario, pero la había usado para salvar la vida de mujeres y niños, de Rohan.

El sacrificio del muchacho les había vuelto a la realidad con una ira implacable. El enemigo se vio pronto sumergido en armas y gritos rohírricos de guerra. Asustados corrían a las puertas para salvarse del adversario invisible, huyendo del castigo que se les imponía.

Un cuerno resonó en las profundidades del Abismo. Fuerte, vibrante y profundo era el sonido del cuerno de _Cuernavilla_, haciendo temblar las entrañas mismas de la tierra, estremeciendo a la firme piedra de la fortaleza, como el despertar de ejércitos del pasado que vienen a la guerra con una marcha infinita, con los cuernos cantando y el mar arrasando todo detrás de ellos.

Un hermoso caballo de oscuro pelaje rojo llegó relinchante, saltando entre las hordas de orcos. Era la fiel y noble Fíriel, cuyos enormes y negros ojos se posaron sobre la figura de su amo, corriendo hacia él.

Harry se puso de pie, el cuerpo agonizante del chico en sus brazos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudarle, pero sabía que no podía, a menos que... quitándose el collar que la dama Galadriel le había obsequiado, lo puso alrededor del cuello del muchacho quien le observaba con ojos asustados, pero orgullosos.

- Te prometo que esto cuidará de ti – le dijo y rezando una plegaría en élfico, besó el cristal y la frente del chico, para después lanzarle un _encantamiento desilusionador_ – cuiden de él – pidió al pueblo de Rohan, mientras montaba sobre el lomo de Fíriel, ayudado de manos invisibles

Ningún orco quedaba dentro de las cavernas y poniendo una barrera de fuego a la entrada, Ezellahen, mago montaraz y protegido del capitán de los dúnedain, Aragorn, trotó al valle del Abismo con su ejercito invisible... cabalgando a la batalla final por el territorio de la Marca.

El rey Théoden ya no combatía solo, Éomer y sus jinetes peleaban a su lado. Los orcos caían ante la fuerza de los amos de los caballos. Con el nuevo amanecer, Mithrandir había llegado, acompañado de los desterrados.

Legolas, Aragorn y Sirius peleaban sobre sus caballos. Habían enviado a Fíriel a las cavernas, la yegua encontraría a su amo.

Fuertes gritos de guerra llegaron del Abismo y Harry apareció, cortando cabezas con una habilidad y fortaleza sorprendentes. Una brecha era abierta desde las cavernas, encabezada por el joven montaraz. Detrás de él orcos morían ante manos invisibles. Esto sorprendió a enemigos y aliados, excepto a Gandalf, quién sonreía orgulloso, tirando golpes a cada lado con su alargada vara y su espada.

Los orcos eran rebasados en número y fuerza, y huyeron asustados al extraño bosque que había nacido misteriosa y fugazmente a las puertas del _Abismo de Helm_... y sólo cuando él último de los orcos entró en la oscuridad de la arbolada y los gritos de terror y dolor cesaron, las manos de Harry se resbalaron de las riendas de Fíriel y amenazó con derrumbarse de la ensangrentada silla de no ser por el noble corcel que se apeo para no dejarle caer.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

- ¿Le han saludado? – exclamo Ginny haciendo un pequeño puchero – ¿Por qué no me llamaron? – pregunto a su hermano, zarandeándolo

- Fue demasiado repentino – comentó Hermione, salvando a su novio del ataque asesino de su pequeña hermana – el único que sabe como comunicarse con él es el profesor Lupin

- ¿Y dónde esta? Yo también quiero saludarlo – dijo la pequeña Weasley, dejando en paz a su hermano y prestando atención a la morena chica

- Dijo que no tardaba, fue a ver algo con el maquinista – respondió Ron, sobando su lastimado cuello

Ginny no presto atención a su hermano, estaba enojada con él por que era la causa de que no hubiera saludado al joven Potter... al menos era eso lo que ella decía.

- ¿Y cómo se ve? ¿Esta bien? – pregunto la pelirroja a Hermione. Ron suspiro al sentirse, de nueva cuenta, olímpicamente ignorado

- Ahora que lo pienso – respondió la chica, posando su dedo índice sobre su rostro en un gesto de concentración total – se veía muy bien... ¡Cierto! – exclamó palmoteando, dando un susto a Ron que se encontraba sentado a su lado – Llevaba el cabello largo, se veía muy apuesto. Los ojos le brillaban y su piel había tomado un tono más oscuro... bronceado, y tenía una expresión de concentración, no lo sé, se le veía más maduro, experimentado

- Harry siempre ha sido bien parecido – comentó la chica Weasley – supongo que ahora se ha de ver mucho mejor, y con cabello largo ha de parecer todo un rebelde ¡Que apuesto se ha de ver!

- ¡Delicioso! – exclamó Hermione, y fue en esto momento que Ron sintió celos ¿Qué quería decir la prefecta? ¿Qué Harry era más atractivo que él? El joven Weasley puso una nota mental en su cabeza 'Preguntar a Hermione' y 'Recomendarle a Harry cortarse el cabello por que se le ve mal, muy mal' – Solo vi el rostro, pero puedo asegurar que su cuerpo también a tenido grandes cambios – sonrió maliciosamente

- ¡Buenos cambios! – exclamo Ginny entre pícaras risas

Ron sintió que le venía un mareo ¡Su pequeña hermana! ¡Hablando así de los hombres con su novia! La conversación entre las dos chicas comenzaba a tomar el rumbo de pícara confiabilidad y el chico se pregunto si era esta una de esas famosas pláticas femeninas que llevan a cabo dentro de los cuartos de las féminas, compartiendo dulces o pintándose las uñas ¡Peor aún! ¿Qué tal si Harry era un tema normal en esas pláticas? ¡¿Y él?! La sangre le subió hasta las orejas y por primera vez sintió miedo de las chicas, observando de reojo a su hermana y novia, envolviéndose más en la larga túnica, sintiendo su intimidad atacada.

¿Dónde estaba Harry, o un compatriota que le ayudará a ser fuerte en estos momentos de dolor?

- ¿Y tú qué opinas Ron? – preguntó Ginny, jugando con el cabello del chico, enredando los dedos entre las rojas hebras y dejando pequeños rolitos, admirando la obra de sus dedos

El joven Weasley estaba tan aturdido que no pudo exclamar su expresión de socorro, ni si quiera un susurro salía de su boca mientras su pequeña hermana comenzaba a sacar la pintura de uñas.

¡Auxilio!

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Sed. Eso era lo que sentía. Su seca garganta y sus resecos labios clamaban una gota de agua.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? La batalla... los orcos... el bosque... todo eso llegaba hasta su memoria, pero ¿Qué había ocurrido después? Sangre, eso era todo lo que sus sentidos habían atrapado, y dolor... punzadas en sus costados, en su mejilla.

- Agua – la palabra salió de sus labios como un plegaria, tratando que alguien la escuchará, la alcanzara

Una mano elevó dulcemente su cabeza, posando una pequeña vasija sobre sus labios.

El dulce y deseado líquido se deslizo sobre su boca, la cual se abrió lentamente, dejando que la lengua se asomará para saborear la frescura del agua.

Su brazo derecho se movió, tomando el recipiente con su mano, elevándolo más, bebiendo ávidamente, con gotas que escapaban y bajaban por la comisura de los labios, recorriendo el cuello, el torso.

Con desgano y fastidio alejo el recipiente, girando la cabeza, respirando agitadamente.

¡Tenía tanto calor!

Sus manos se movieron hacia las frazadas que lo cubrían, tratando de arrojarlas lejos, separarlas de su cuerpo, pero una mano se lo impidió, alejando con un poco de fuerza, pero dulcemente, las manos de las mantas.

Sintió que un trapo húmedo recorría su rostro, su cuello, el torso. Una fresca caricia. Al instante dejo de moverse, respirando, con el pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente.

Los costados le dolían. Su mano viajo hasta uno de ellos y sintió vendas y una sustancia pastosa cubriendo la herida ¡¿Qué era eso?! ¡Que alguien se lo quitara! Le picaba, le ardía ¡No soportaba mas! Con esfuerzo trato de arrancarse las vendas, pero dos manos cogieron sus muñecas, impidiéndosele.

¡Déjame en paz! Intentaba gritar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que forcejear, renegar ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

- ¡Detente Harry! – exclamó una voz asustada – ¡Te harás daño! ¡Detente por favor!

Sirius batallaba en parar el forcejeo de Harry, tomándolo por las muñecas, cuidando de no lastimarlo ¿Qué le pasaba a su ahijado? ¿Era esto normal? Le asustaba tener que detenerlo de hacer algo que le perjudicaría. El joven mago llevaba inconsciente desde el final de la batalla ¡¿Por qué había salido a pelear?!

Le habían encontrado sobre Fíriel, como muerto. La hermosa silla ensangrentada y dos flechas sobre sus costados, con las puntas bañadas en veneno... flechas orcas. Trancos había actuado rápidamente, arrebatándoselo de los brazos con tan solo ver la sangre en el cuerpo del niño, pero le faltaban unas hierbas para contrarrestar el veneno y había ido a buscarlas, dejando al animago a cargo del pequeño.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – exclamó la voz del montaraz. Aragorn había vuelto, llevaba unas hierbas entre las manos

- ¡Esperaba que tú me dijeras eso! – exclamó Sirius, furioso, preocupado, desesperado – ¡La fiebre no le baja! ¡Y ha intentado quitarse las vendas!

El montaraz se hincó al lado de Harry, retirando rápidamente las mantas. El cuerpo del joven comenzó a temblar ahora, con el sudor recorriendo cada fibra de piel y músculo. Las manos del dúnadan viajaron rápidamente por el desnudo torso de Ezellahen, cortando con maestría las vendas, buscando la herida que se localizaba cerca de las caderas. Con ojos críticos la examino, y triturando la planta con su boca, fue poniéndola en las heridas, presionando.

- ¡Lo estas lastimando! – exclamó el animago. Un gemido de dolor había salido de la boca del joven

- Tengo que poner esto en la herida. Actuará contra el veneno y hará que cicatrice rápidamente – volvió a colocar las vendas y en seguida se giro hacia una vasija, moliendo unas plantas en ella, revolviéndolas con agua – Harry... Harry – le llamo en un susurró, elevando la cabeza del joven y posando el recipiente en sus labios – necesito que tomes esto, es medicina, te ayudará – los confundidos ojos verdes le observaron un momento, abriendo un poco los labios, comenzando a beber. Al principio un asalto de tos le ataco, las plantas le picaban la garganta, pero continuó bebiendo, hasta la última gota – eso es, muy bien hecho – Trancos deposito un suave beso sobre lo húmedos mechones negros – ahora duerme un poco

El cuerpo del joven mago se relajo inmediatamente, las hierbas comenzaban a hacer efecto.

- ¿Estará bien? – pregunto Sirius. Trancos asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Cómo sigue el muchacho? – era la voz de Mithrandir

- Se repondrá rápidamente. Es fuerte, se necesita más que esto para matarlo – dijo Aragorn, mientras Black palidecía ante la solo mención de la palabra matar cerca de Harry

Gandalf deseaba ir a Isengard para tener una charla con Saruman. Pero no partirían inmediatamente. La guerra había cansado a aquellos que deseaban ir con él y era por esto que el sabio mago había dado tiempo para que tomarán una siesta. Además de que los rohirrím tenían que iniciar la penosa tarea de buscar a sus muertos y darles sepultura. Levantaron dos túmulos, y enterraron en ellos a todos los jinetes de la Marca que habían caído en la defensa.

Amontonaron los cadáveres de los orcos en grandes pilas, a buena distancia de los túmulos de los Hombres, no lejos del linde del bosque. Pero a todos inquietaba la presencia de esos montones de carroña, demasiado grandes para que ellos pudieran quemarlos o enterrarlos. La madera era escasa y ninguno de los hombres se atrevía a alzar un hacha en contra de la arbolada que se había apostado frente al Abismo, aún cuando Gandalf no les hubiese advertido del peligro de hacerles daño, lastimar las ramas o dañar la corteza.

- Creo que partiremos sin él – dijo Mithrandir – no creo que le haga algún bien la jornada que toma llegar hasta Isengard

- Entonces yo tampoco iré – dijo Sirius – me quedaré junto a él. Ya podrán contarnos que dijo el maldito traidor

Gandalf asintió con la cabeza, y observó por el rabillo del ojo que Trancos dudaba.

- Lo siento Aragorn. Es tu deber ir y sabes a que me refiero – El montaraz asintió con la cabeza

- No – habló una débil voz desde el suelo – pensarán irse... sin mí... ¿verdad?

Los tres adultos giraron su rostro hacia el joven mago que se encontraba recostado, encontrándose con un par de débiles esmeraldas.

Harry había despertado al sonido de voces. Una palidez cubría su rostro, pero estaba despierto, vivo.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó el animago, acercándose rápidamente a él y con una gran alegría en el rostro – ¡Has despertado! – pero enseguida su expresión cambio a una seria – ¡¿Cómo pudiste salir a batalla con esa herida?! Gimli ya nos contó, y por cierto ¿Dónde estará el maldito enano? Tengo una regañada que darle por permitirte salir de las cuevas – dijo, girando su rostro en distintas direcciones, tratando de encontrarle

- No es... para tanto – habló Ezellahen, con una débil sonrisa en los labios – estoy bien... esto no es... nada... para mí – hizo un intento de sentarse, pero un dolor atacó sus costillas, deteniéndolo a medio camino y dibujando una mueca de dolor sobre pálido y sudoroso rostro

- No debes hacer esfuerzos – susurro Aragorn, ayudando al joven a recostarse, para después depositar un suave beso sobre los negros cabellos. Unos ojos azules le observaban con desconfianza y Sirius le hubiese arrojado lejos de no ser por que había salvado a su cachorro... ¡malditos celos!

- No quiero quedarme – fue la súplica del joven – por favor

Trancos y Padfoot intercambiaron miradas ¿cómo decirle a un testarudo joven que se quedará por su bien y no por que le consideraban débil?

- Creo que aún falta tiempo para que Théoden despierte de su siesta – habló Mithrandir, observando al joven con una expresión de ternura – Cuando llegue el momento, si te encuentras mejor dejaremos que montes a tu valiente Fíriel, y sino – Harry iba a protestar, pero el sabio mago alzo una mano – me obligaré a pedirle a los rohirrím que te llevan atado hasta Edoras y te encierren en una habitación hasta nuestro regreso

No era lo que él esperaba, pero Harry se relajo un poco, dejando a su mente divagar en planes de cómo escapar de Cuernavilla, montar a Fíriel y seguirles sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

- Ah ah – exclamó Sirius, moviendo un dedo – conozco esa mirada Harry James Potter y si estas pensando en escapar me encargaré de dejarte desnudo encerrado en una habitación, sin espada y sin varita, jovencito – Harry soltó un bufido, mientras Aragorn observaba sorprendido al animago – ¡¿Qué?! Te aseguro que no caminara desnudo entre tanta jovencita y señora que hay aquí dentro ¿o sí?

Cuando Théoden despertó de su siesta y comenzó a prepararse, Aragorn y Sirius se acercaron a Harry, revisándolo con cuidado. El chico había tomado una pequeña siesta y había comido un poco.

- Estoy bien – exclamó molesto el joven, soltando un bufido – Dejen de actuar como si me fuera a romper

El montaraz suspiro. El chico realmente era tozudo.

- Escúchame cachorro – dijo el animago – Sólo estamos preocupados por ti, y creo que es realmente normal que estemos inquietos después de que estuvieras debatiendo con una horrible fiebre y veneno corriendo por las venas. Así que no uses ese tono de voz con nosotros... bueno, al menos no conmigo – Trancos suspiro. Sirius Black era un celoso imperdonable

- Vamos – hablo Aragorn – es hora de que te vistas – Harry le observo con sorpresa – ¿O estas pensando en quedarte? – preguntó, sonriéndole al chico, quien negó fuertemente con la cabeza

Ezellahen se vistió con las ropas de montaraz y su capa élfica, solo faltaba un toque... las guantaletas.

- Son muy bonitas – susurro Sirius, observando con interés el hermoso diseño que y cruce de hilos sobre la piel. Aragorn había salido de la alcoba, tenían que afilar la espada de Harry

- Fueron hechas por los elfos. Son unos maestros en hacer cosas bellas

El animago asintió con la cabeza mostrando que entendía. Se acerco al joven mago, ayudándolo a colocárselas, pero... unas extrañas marcas sobre el dorso de la mano derecha de Harry atrajeron su atención. Tomo con cuidado la mano derecha del chico y la examino. Sus azules ojos se abrieron en sorpresa... no podía creer lo que veía. Ahí, sobre la morena y lisa piel de la mano una frase grabada, una cicatriz... _No debo decir mentiras_ ¿Porqué tenía eso?

Ezellahen se dio cuenta de que el animago observaba detenidamente el dorso de su mano, y cuando atrapo la ira que irradiaban se dio cuenta de que era lo que ocurría y rápidamente jalo su mano, escondiéndola.

- Harry – llamo Sirius, pero no hubo respuestas – Harry ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó – ¿Dónde y cómo te lo hiciste? – el joven montaraz murmuro algo, demasiado quedo para que alguien lo escuchara – ¿Perdón?

- No es nada – susurro el joven, avergonzado y con unas enormes ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared ¡¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese olvidado de esa cicatriz?!

- ¿No es nada? ¡¿No es nada, dices?! – exclamo Sirius, furioso de que el hijo de James se comportara de esa manera – ¡Por Merlín, Harry! No me creas tan tonto como para no saber como llego _eso_ hasta ahí – el animago soltó un bufido y paso ambas manos por el negro cabello – ¿Quién fue?

Silencio.

- Umbridge – fue la sola palabra que salió de los labios del avergonzado joven

- ¡¿La vieja bruja?!

- Por eso digo que no es nada. Los centauros ya se encargaron de ella y el profesor Dumbledore puso en claro que no volvía a poner un pie en Hogwarts

Sirius gimió.

- ¿Porqué no me habías dicho nada?

- No quería molestarte – declaro Harry

- ¿Molestarme?

- Estabas demasiado ocupado

- ¿Le dijiste a Albus? – el adolescente no respondió nada – ¿A McGonagall? – Harry bajo el rostro avergonzado – ¿A alguien? – por la cabeza del chico paso Ron, pero después se acordó que había él mismo lo había descubierto – Muy bien Harry, puedo darme cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con que estuviéramos ocupados ¿porqué?

El chico se sintió incomodo ante la dura mirada de su padrino. Sirius nunca le había regañado, al menos no de esta manera. Los azules ojos le observaban detenidamente, esperando una respuesta que tenía que llegar o su ahijado estaría en serios problemas.

- No podía darle la satisfacción de verme débil – respondió, girando su rostro hacia el animago, encarándolo

- ¿Débil? – Sirius se llevo ambas manos a las sienes ¡Entender a Harry era tan difícil! –No eres débil, nadie podría considerarte débil después de todo lo que haz vivido

- ¡¿Entonces porqué siempre me ocultan todo?! – preguntó furiosamente, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, con un mareo atacándolo por el brusco movimiento, pero aguantando valientemente – ¡Siempre dejándome atrás! ¡Estoy harto de que todos me miren como si me entendieran, con estúpida lastima detrás de los ojos! ¡Estoy harto de que todos se sacrifiquen para protegerme! ¡NO NECESITO PROTECCI"N! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo! ¡No soy un bebe! – el mareo se intensifico por el estallido, obligándolo a tomar asiento, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente, las mejillas débilmente sonrosadas

Sirius estuvo a su lado en menos de un parpadeo, de cuclillas frente a él y mirándolo con ojos preocupados.

Sin propósito alguno había tocado una de las heridas del mago, un rencor que tenía contra todos aquellos que magos de Inglaterra que le habían ocultado en algún momento lo que sucedía y planeaban.

- Aquí es diferente – la suave voz de Harry le hizo salir de sus pensamientos – confían en mí, me dicen lo que esta ocurriendo, me respetan y no me voltean a ver con lastima marcada en el rostro. Aragorn confía lo suficientemente en mí como para dejarme pelear a su lado. Él puede entenderme como nadie allá puede hacerlo – estas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Sirius como una estaca de hielo y una mirada triste se dibujo en los azules ojos – No voy a regresar – _por que allá solo pongo en peligro a los que me rodean... y por que aquí soy mas feliz_ pensó para sí Ezellahen – así que puedes ir diciéndole a Remus que no abriguen grandes esperanzas

Con esto dicho, Harry dejo la habitación y a un confundido y triste Sirius Black.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Remus caminaba por los corredores del expreso de Hogwarts. Había terminado su chequeo de rutina y ahora se dirigía al compartimiento donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione, esperando poder hablar con Padfoot para saber que había pasado hasta ahora en ese extraño mundo donde él y Harry se encontraban.

El licántropo pronto llego a la puerta del compartimiento, pero se detuvo justo en frente de ella escuchando las juveniles risas de chicas, risas bastante pícaras, se debe agregar.

Con la curiosidad por saber que era tan divertido, deslizo la puerta, abriéndola totalmente, quedando él frente a la nueva abertura.

El silencio se hizo.

El compartimiento estaba lleno de chicas: Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavander y Parvati, quienes al escuchar la puerta abriéndose habían guardado silencio.

Las chicas observaron desconfiadas al profesor Lupin, y éste se sintió incómodo ante las miradas que le lanzaban las chicas, preguntándose por que demonios era tan curioso. En este caso el dicho _la curiosidad mato al gato_ estaba incorrecto, ya que lo mejor hubiera sido _la curiosidad mato al lobo_.

Remus sonrió nerviosamente a las alumnas, y procedió a cerrar la puerta. Inmediatamente después, las pícaras risas comenzaron de nuevo, solo que con más bríos y un incesante cuchicheo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

La puerta de otro compartimiento se abrió, revelando las cabezas de Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus.

- Profesor Lupin – fue Ron el que había hablado – ¿Qué hace ahí? ¡Ah! No me diga que trato de entrar a _ese_ compartimiento – exclamó, señalando la puerta que el hombre lobo había abierto

- No se puede – dijo Neville – las chicas no dejan entrar a ningún hombre – _¡Ah!_ pensó Lupin _Así que había sido eso_

- Es cierto. Ron tuvo que salir corriendo – exclamó Dean, el sonrojado Weasley asintió con la cabeza – Al parecer han comenzado a hablar de cosas de chicas, ya sabe

Remus tiro una mirada confundida a la puerta del compartimiento prohibido y después meneó la cabeza. Las platicas de chicas siempre habían sido un misterio para él. James y Sirius siempre habían querido saber de que se trataban, y habían realizado varios planes que iban desde intentar escuchar detrás de la puerta hasta disfrazarse de mujer. Por supuesto, como es de pensarse, todos los planes habían terminado en un rotundo fracaso. Las chicas tenían un extraño sexto sentido que no se podía burlar fácilmente. Eso lo habían aprendido muy bien Prongs y Padfoot.

- No se preocupe – dijo Ron – pudimos rescatar todas sus cosas – mostrando el maletín de Remus – puede entrar aquí si lo desea

Moony asintió con la cabeza y entró al lado de Ron. Parecía que su plática con Sirius iba a tener que esperar. Dudaba que fuera capaz de encontrar un compartimiento vacío.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Fíriel era una yegua muy briosa y de temperamento orgulloso. Le gustaba correr y saltar y adelantarse a los caballos mayores, mostrando la fuerza de su juventud. Pero el joven amo que la montaba no le permitía hacerlo, sosteniéndola fuertemente de las riendas. Aunque no se quejaba por que cada vez que relinchaba molesta, el humano le acariciaba la cabeza, rascándole las orejas. Esa mano se sentía muy bien y aunque su padre, Crinblanca, el caballo del rey, desaprobaba su conducta, ella lo seguía haciendo, pero una mirada del noble caballo Sombragrís apagaba sus bríos... momentáneamente.

- Cuidado Ezellahen – advirtió Éomer – si la mimas demasiado luego no podrás quitártela de encima

- Pero Fíriel es muy bien portada y bonita – dijo, rascándole la cabeza y dándole un pedazo de manzana, el cual la yegua acepto gustosa

- Théodred también la mimaba demasiado, y después se ponía celosa cada vez que cepillaba a su hermano Brego – dicho caballo relincho mientras su hermana pasaba a su lado con la cabeza en alto y meneando la cola

El comportamiento infantil de Fíriel alzo las carcajadas de todos los jinetes, menos de uno.

Sirius cabalgaba detrás de la pequeña caravana, mostrando un poco más de dominio sobre la montura. Se le veía pensativo, triste... perdido. El brillo de sus ojos cambiaba junto con el hilo de sus pensamientos. Dentro de su cabeza resonaba, vibrante, la voz de Harry _No voy a regresar_ ¿Porqué había tomado esa decisión? Quizá él era la causa, o quizá el maldito de Aragorn era el verdadero culpable, o la dura vida que había llevado en Inglaterra. Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, tantos pensamientos funestos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Harry se acerco trotando hasta él.

El joven mago había notado el rezago de su querido padrino, lo adentrado que estaba en sus propios pensamientos, el brillo de sus ojos. Con una habilidad esperada en cualquier jinete, hizo girar a Fíriel, trotando hasta donde Sirius se encontraba.

- Hey – una suave voz llamó, y por un momento Padfoot elevó los ojos sorprendido, expectante. Esa simple y corta expresión le había echo recordar a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, pero unos ojos verdes le encontraron en el camino. Harry había pronunciado ese pequeño 'hey' con la misma entonación, timbre que James uso tantas veces _Perdóname, Prongs, parece que después de todo, elegiste al peor padrino para tu hijo..._ – ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el chico, posando una mano sobre su hombro

- Si... si... no es nada – respondió suavemente, evitando encontrarse con esa mirada

Harry exhalo molesto. Era obvio que su padrino mentía, lo podía ver en su cara, en el semblante, lo escuchaba en su voz. Sirius Black era un tipo alegre, algunos incluso dirían que infantil, con sus emociones reflejándose fuertemente en su exterior. No esta persona que semejaba una vela a la deriva, con el viento soplando fuertemente, apagando la llama.

- Acerca de lo que te dije en Cuernavilla – habló, sabía que era ese el motivo – perdóname, no me percataba de lo que salía de mi boca – el animago le observó de reojo rápidamente, demasiado ¿triste? ¿avergonzado? para encontrarse con los ojos de Lily – estaba confundido, quizá un poco molesto – el chico suspiro – lo que trato de decir es que olvides eso, fue algo demasiado estúpido de mi parte, es decir, es más que obvio que no puedo quedarme... soy el famoso 'Niño-que-vivió', el 'salvador', el 'todopoderoso que librará al mundo de la amenaza del terrible señor oscuro' – dijo con ironía, con un tono burlesco, esperando que eliminará la tensión que se había extendido sobre ellos... pero el resultado fue totalmente distinto. Sirius clavó sus dolidos y sorprendidos ojos en su rostro

- Sabes que no me interesa nada de eso ¡Sabes que es a ti a quien no quiero perder! ¡Qué no quiero que te quedes en este lugar! ¡Lejos de mí! – exclamó, observando cada facción del juvenil rostro, pero después se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que sonaba – Harry, perdóname... no quería decir algo tan egoísta, no quería comportarme como un niño... si quieres quedarte no voy a detenerte, es tu felicidad la que esta en juego, es decir... para que regresar a Inglaterra conmigo cuando es claro que no puedo ofrecerte un hogar, una familia – susurro tristemente – No regreses a Inglaterra por nosotros... no quiero que te sientas presionado

Hubo un silencio. El joven mago demasiado sorprendido por estas palabras para decir algo. Sirius con una congoja que le presionaba el pecho. Ambos sabían que tenía que llegar el momento en que alguien dijera algo, en que alguien rompiera el mutismo...

- ¡Ezellahen! – llamó la voz de Gandalf – Ven aquí muchacho, necesito enterarme de ciertos detalles – Sirius y Harry intercambiaron una última mirada antes de que el joven mago trotará hasta Mithrandir

Black observó partir a su ahijado al lado del sabio anciano, manejando con habilidad la montura a pesar de su reciente herida y de la debilidad que le aquejaba por la fiebre que le había atacado.

- No te preocupes Sirius – le dijo Legolas, quien se había puesto a su lado – Fíriel no lo dejará caer, además de que es demasiado terco como para mostrar debilidad

El animago asintió con la cabeza, retirando los tristes y preocupados ojos de la figura del niño-que-vivió.

La soberbia torre de Orthanc estaba ya a la vista de los jinetes, elevándose entre los árboles, observando todo desde su majestuosa altura. Imponente y oscura como siempre, una estaca de piedra negra alzándose entre pilares vivientes de madera y hojas.

La cabalgata que se dirigía al encuentro con Saruman era encabezada por Mithrandir, el caballero blanco. A su derecha, Crinblanca llevaba a Théoden, Rey de Rohan, y a su izquierda se encontraba Ezellahen, joven mago montaraz, protegido del capitán Aragorn quien trotaba detrás del par de _istari_, lado a lado con Éomer, mariscal de la Marca. El príncipe Legolas llevaba en su montura al enano Gimli, ambos cabalgaban al lado de Sirius Black, un animago venido de Inglaterra, padrino de Harry Potter. Media docena de eorlingas cabalgaban con ellos, la escolta del Señor de la Marca.

Habían partido del Abismo de Helm en el atardecer, atravesado el extraño bosque que había aparecido a las puertas de la fortaleza. Al principio se habían negado a cruzarle, temerosos de esos extraños árboles que parecían murmurar suavemente, hablándose entre ellos. Pero el ver como Gandalf se adentraba, caminando bajo las largas ramas, cortó un poco la animosidad hacia la arbolada.

Harry había estado fascinado con el bosque, que parecía incluso mucho más viejo que el _Bosque Prohibido_ de Hogwarts. A través de Mithrandir aprendió que no eran árboles, sino unas criaturas muy parecidos a ellos llamados _Ucornos_, seres que sólo habitaban en Fangorn y que eran controlados por otras criaturas igual o más sorprendentes: los _Ents_, pastores de árboles, hijos de Yavanna.

Avanzaron hasta que el sol se oculto tras las montañas. Al llegar la noche descansaron, más que dormir, ya cerca del anillo de Isengard, el único que pareció dormir un poco fue Harry, pero la fiebre le había regresado en la noche y no pudo descansar sino hasta que Aragorn le dio un brebaje con _athelas_. Sirius sólo necesito un cambio de vendas, se debe agregar que no le hizo mucha gracia que el montaraz fuera el que tuviera que atenderlo y no dejo de quejarse durante todo el proceso – Me estas lastimando, no la aprietes tanto, la siento demasiado floja, no toques la herida, las vendas me pican – Trancos demostró tal paciencia que Nienna se hubiese sentido orgulloso de él. Al alba se pusieron en camino. Pronto alcanzaron las puerta del círculo de piedra que rodeaba a la torre de Orthanc y lo que vieron los sorprendió, pues sobre las destruidas puertas de Isengard se encontraban dos pequeñas figuras que descansaban cómodamente entre las ruinas, rodeados de botellas y tazones, como si acabaran de disfrutar de una buena comida, echando humo por la boca. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, uno de los pequeños personajes se puso de pie.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Isengard, señores! – dijo, haciendo una profunda reverencia – Somos los guardianes de la puerta. Meriadoc, hijo de Saradoc es mi nombre; y mi compañero, desgraciadamente vencido por el cansancio – y al decir esto le asesto al otro un puntapié, quien abrió medianamente un ojo y después de soltar una voluta de humo, volvió a cerrarlo – es Peregrin, hijo de Paladin, de la casa de Tuk. El señor Saruman está en el castillo; pero en este momento ha de estar encerrado con un tal Lengua de Serpiente, pues de otro modo habría salido a dar la bienvenida a huéspedes tan honorables – dijo, refiriéndose al rey Théoden

- ¡Sin duda! – rió Gandalf – ¿Y fue Saruman quien te ordenó que custodiarás las puertas destruidas, y que atendieras a los visitantes, entre plato y plato?

- No, mi buen señor, eso se le olvido – respondió con aire solemne – Ha estado muy ocupado. Nuestras ordenes provienen de Bárbol, quien se ha hecho cargo del gobierno de Isengard. Fue él quien me ordenó que le diera la bienvenida al Señor de Rohan con las palabras apropiadas. He hecho cuanto he podido

- ¿Y ni una palabra para nosotros, tus compañeros? ¿Para Legolas y para mí? – gritó Gimli, alzando el hacha en contra de las dos pequeñas figuras – ¡Bribones, amigos desleales, cabezas lanudas y patas lanosas! ¡A buena cacería nos mandaron! ¡Doscientas leguas a través de pantanos y bosques, batallas y muertes, detrás de ustedes! Y los encontramos aquí, descansando y banqueteando... ¡Y hasta fumando! ¡Fumando! ¡Por el martillo y las tenazas! ¡Estoy tan dividido entre la rabia y la alegría que si no reviento será un verdadero milagro!

- Tú hablas por mí, Gimli, amigo mío – río Legolas

Harry y Aragorn compartieron sonrisas, contentos de ver a sus amigos sanos y salvos, los juguetones hobbits que eran. Sirius, mientras tanto, compartía el asombro de los rohirrím, ninguno jamás había visto antes a un mediano.

- Bueno, bueno – habló Gandalf – es, sin duda, un placer encontrar a viejos amigos, pero ahora tenemos unos asuntos que tratar con Saruman. Vamos ustedes dos, suban a los caballos que necesitamos ir hasta donde esta Bárbol

Merry actuó deprisa, saltando a la montura de Gandalf, siendo ayudado por la magia de Harry, que recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo reír. Sirius observó la manera en cómo Harry jugaba con estos seres. _Así que estos eran otros de los amigos del cachorro_ pensó, feliz de ver como el rostro del hijo de Prongs brillaba de alegría de solo verlos.

Cuando llego el turno de Pippin, la varita cayo de las manos del joven mago, y el pequeño hobbit observó sorprendido como el rostro de Ezellahen se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor, amenazando con caerse de la silla.

- ¡'Arry! – gritó Pippin, preocupado por su amigo

Dos fuertes brazos detuvieron al joven montaraz. Uno era de Aragorn, el otro de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. Ambos observaron preocupados al chico, en medio del silencio que se había plegado sobre ellos.

- Perdón – habló Harry entre jadeos – No quería asustarlos. Estoy bien, no es nada

Los grises ojos de Aragorn brillaban con preocupación, posándose sobre la figura del chico, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. Su protegido jamás hubiese mostrado esa debilidad por un simple dolor, de eso estaba seguro.

Sirius observó preocupado a su cachorro. Él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de frases por parte del niño: _Estoy bien, no se preocupen_, y era por esto que ya no confiaba en esas palabras, no si salían de esos labios. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Harry se dio cuenta de las preocupadas miradas de las que era objeto, y suspirando profundamente se volvió a acomodar sobre la montura, observando la vara que yacía sobre las losas enlodadas. Antes de que él pudiera agacharse a recogerla, Sirius la atrajo a sus manos con la ayuda de su magia.

- Gracias – susurró Harry cuando su padrino la deposito en sus manos

Pippin observo todo esto con verdadera curiosidad ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

- Disculpen, Pippin, Merry – habló Harry – creo que aún no les he presentado a mi padrino – los pequeños hobbits observaron sorprendidos al animago – Su nombre es Sirius Black y al igual que yo es un mago, bueno, él es un animago. Sirius – giro su rostro a su padrino – tengo el placer de presentarte a Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk, dos valientes hobbits de la Comarca y _desafortunados_ amigos míos – sonrió de felicidad, divertido por las expresiones atónitas de sus queridos amigos

- Un placer – saludó Black. Merry y Pippin tan solo lo observaron con la boca abierta, asintiendo con la cabeza

- Bien – dijo Gandalf – creo que ya tendremos tiempo de presentaciones más apropiadas, ahora quiero que veamos a Saruman. Una visita de despedida. Peligrosa y probablemente inútil; pero inevitable

Llegaron a los pies de Orthanc. La roca negra relucía como si estuviese mojada. Las aristas de las facetas era afiladas y parecían talladas hacia poco. Algunos arañazos, y esquirlas pequeñas como escamas junto a la base, eran los únicos rastros visibles de la furia de los Ents.

En la cara oriental, en el ángulo formado por dos pilastras, se abría una gran puerta, muy alta sobre el nivel del suelo; y más arriba una ventana con los postigos cerrados, que daba a un balcón cercado por una balaustrada de hierro. Una ancha escalera de veintisiete escalones, conducía al umbral. Aquella era la única entrada a la torre.

Gandalf se adelanto al grupo, colocándose justo debajo de la ventana.

- ¡Saruman, Saruman! – gritó con una voz potente, imperiosa – ¡Saruman, sal!

Durante un buen rato no hubo respuesta. Al cabo, se abrieron los postigos de la ventana que estaba sobre la puerta. De improviso, una voz habló, suave y melodiosa: el sonido mismo era un encantamiento. Nadie, sin un esfuerzo de la voluntad y la inteligencia, podía permanecer indiferente, resistirse a las órdenes y súplicas de aquella voz.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó – ¿Por qué han venido a turbar mi reposo? ¿No me conceden paz ni de noche ni de día? – el tono era el de un corazón bondadoso, dolorido por injurias inmerecidas

Así Harry vio por primera vez a Saruman. Allí, asomado por el balcón, la figura de un anciano los miraba. Envuelto en una amplia capa de un color que nadie hubiera podido describir, pues cambiaba de color según posaras los ojos en ella. El rostro era alargado, de frente alta, y ojos oscuros, profundos, insondables. Los cabellos eran blancos, lo mismo que la barba, pero algunas hebras negras se veían aún alrededor de las orejas y los labios.

- Parecido, y a la vez diferente – murmuró Harry, recordando lo que Gandalf había dicho: _Yo soy Saruman, o al menos como debió haber sido_

- Théoden – habló la dulce voz de Saruman – Señor de la Marca de Rohan ¡Oh digno hijo de Thengel el Tres Veces Famoso! ¿Por qué no has venido antes, en calidad de amigo? ¡Cuánto he deseado verte, oh rey, el más poderoso de las tierras occidentales! Y más aún en estos últimos años, para salvarte de los consejos imprudentes y perniciosos que te asediaban ¿Será ya demasiado tarde? No obstante las injurias de las que he sido víctima, y de las que los hombre de Rohan han sido ¡ay! en parte responsable, aún quisiera salvarte de la ruina que caerá inexorable sobre ti si no abandonas la senda que has tomado. Ahora en verdad sólo yo puedo ayudarte

Théoden abrió la boca como si fuera hablar, pero no dijo nada. Miró primero a Saruman, quien lo observaba desde el balcón con ojos profundos y solemnes, y luego a Gandalf, a su lado; parecía indeciso. Gandalf no se inmutó.

Harry había podido sentir la magia impregnada en la voz y una extraña sensación, muy parecida a la del hechizo _imperius_, trataba de cerrarse en él, de apoderarse de su voluntad.

En el primer momento los eorlingas se agitaron y aprobaron con un murmullo las palabras de Saruman; luego también ellos callaron, como bajo los efectos de un sortilegio. Rudas y viciadas por la soberbia les parecían ahora las prédicas de Gandalf. Y una sombra empezó a oscurecerles el corazón. Hubo un silencio tenso y prolongado.

- ¡Escúchame, Señor! – habló Éomer – He aquí el peligro sobre el que se nos ha advertido ¿Habremos conquistado la victoria para terminar aquí, paralizados y estupefactos ante un viejo embustero que se ha untado de mieles la lengua viperina? ¿Qué ayuda puede ofrecerte, en verdad? Todo cuanto desea hacer es escapar de este trance difícil

- Si hemos de hablar de lenguas ponzoñosas ¿Qué decir de la tuya, cachorro de serpiente? – dijo Saruman, y el relámpago de cólera fue ahora visible para todos – No te inmiscuyas en lo que no entiendes. Mata a aquellos a quienes tu señor llama sus enemigos, y conténtate con eso – controlándose, giro su rostro al Señor de la Marca – Te preguntó, rey Théoden: ¿Quieres que haya paz y concordia entre nosotros?

- Quiero que haya paz – dijo por fin Théoden. Varios de los jinetes prorrumpieron en gritos de júbilo. Théoden levantó la mano – Si quiero paz, y la tendremos cuando tú y tus obras hayan perecido, y las obras de tu amo tenebroso a quien pensabas entregarnos. He hablado en nombre de la casa de Eorl. Soy tal vez un heredero menor de antepasados ilustres, pero no necesito lamerte la mano. Búscate otros a quienes embaucar. Aunque me temo que tu voz haya perdido su magia

Los caballeros miraron a Theóden estupefactos, como si despertaran sobresaltados de un sueño. Por un momento Saruman no pudo dominar la cólera que le dominaba. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla como si fuese a golpear al rey con su bastón. Algunos creyeron ver de pronto una serpiente que se enroscaba para atacar.

Fíriel relincho asustada, retrocediendo. Harry tiro de las riendas, deteniéndola, y acaricio suavemente su cabeza, recitándole suaves palabras en élfico: _Stille nú, fæste. Ser_.

Saruman giro los oscuros ojos hacia el extraño joven ¿Quién era ese muchacho? ¿Un montaraz?

Ezellahen elevó el rostro, encontrándose con el señor de Isengard. Los verdes ojos irradiaban nobleza, poder, pero también cansancio, madurez, la sombra que se había instalado permanentemente en ellos por las injusticias vividas, por los tormentos pasados.

Por un momento el silencio reino. Saruman demasiado interesado en el insólito joven. Gandalf observando el interés que había despertado el mago montaraz en su antiguo amigo.

- Así que tu eres el joven mago – dijo Curunír. Harry tan solo le observó, inmutable, silencioso – Puedo ver que eres poderoso, mi joven amigo – la última palabra fue dicha suavemente, con voz acariciante, aterciopelada – Pero te falta experiencia. Yo puedo dártela, entender tu poder, ser tu guía. Juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas, yo como tu maestro, tu como mi discípulo ¿Acaso no somos los dos miembros de una poderoso raza, la más excelsa de la Tierra Media? Nuestra amistad sería muy provechosa para ambos ¿No quieres subir?

Los jinetes se miraron confusos ¿El joven mago se iría al lado de Saruman, dejándolos atrás? ¿Acaso Gandalf iría tras él? Sirius observó temeroso a su ahijado, sintiendo que lo perdía por una fuerza mayor, seguro de que subiría a hablar con ese gran mago. La magia lo había envuelto al igual que a los otros, pero, una parte de él se resistía a creer en ello, sabiendo que ese anciano sólo era un embustero.

Harry observo un rato los impenetrables ojos oscuros y por un momento, por un breve momento le pareció ver el color de la sangre en ellos. Traidor. Eso era lo que él podía oler, sentir. Voldemort había estado cerca de él, tramando quien sabe que cosas, quizá el poderío del anillo.

- Perdóneme si declino una oferta como esta – dijo inmutable, neutralmente el joven, incluso se podía apreciar una especie de burlesca galantería. Aragorn sonrió por el tono que usaba Ezellahen, orgulloso de que el poder de la voz de Curunír no lo había alcanzado – pero ya he escogido a mis tutores. Y puedo asegurarle, señor, que son los mejores que pisan la Tierra Media

Un brillo divertido cruzo los ojos de Gandalf, mientras ira se aglomeraba en los de Saruman ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?! ¡Que ofensa! Pero las palabras de Voldemort llegaron de las profundidades de su memoria... eso haría.

- Yo te conozco, joven _Ezellahen_ – siseo la última palabra, recargando su peso en la barandilla, tratando de acercar su rostro lo más que se pudiera – Yo te vi en un sueño – los ojos verdes le miraron sorprendido. El anciano mago hizo una pausa, saboreando el momento que se avecinaba – _Asesino_ – una palidez cubrió rápidamente el rostro de Harry – Si, eras tú ¡yo te vi! Cubierto de sangre, con cuerpos alrededor de ti. Sonriendo ¡Gozando! – exclamó, recordando las extrañas imágenes que una vez habían inundado al _palantir_ – Gozabas el haber matado a esa dulce niñita de rojo cabello, a esa feliz familia que te habían recibido como un hijo; al amigo que estuvo contigo en los duros momentos ¡Pues eso es lo que eres! ¡Un asesino! ¡Alguien que sola ha nacido para repartir muerte! _Hîr Avathael Gurth_! [Señor sombra de la muerte] – una fría risa orgullosa salió de sus labios, prorrumpiendo una y otra vez la frase élfica

- ¡Eso es mentira! – grito el mago, antes de poder contenerse – ¡No era yo! ¡Era Voldemort! ¡Voldemort! – ojos rojos se le vinieron a la mente, ojos de serpiente. Un mareo le inundó, sintiéndose atacado. _Harry_ siseaba una voz en su cabeza _Oh, Harry_. Las caras de los jinetes, de Sirius, de Aragorn eran imágenes borrosas, caras de extraños. El mundo comenzó a girar y crecer rápidamente, y él era tan pequeño, tan pequeño que ese remolino se lo tragaría, desapareciéndolo

Una sombra los cubrió a todos, viciando el aire. Fíriel relincho asustada, sintiendo una maldad cerca de ella. Muy cerca. Los caballos de los jinetes se inquietaron, solo Sombragrís se mantuvo impasible, observando al joven mago.

Imágenes afloraron en su mente, vistas fugaces de la muerte de sus padres, verdes resplandores, el torneo de los tres magos, el desgarramiento de la piel de Remus por el lobo que se libera en la luna llena, _¡No Harry! ¡No Harry!_ las súplicas de su madre, las risas de Ron y Hermione, el cuerpo inerte de Cedric, la fría risa de Voldemort, la canción del sombrero seleccionador, tío Vernon arrojando a un famélico y asustado pequeño a la alacena, Pettigrew, la figura de un ciervo corriendo por el bosque, el basilisco, Dudley y su pandilla atormentando a un pequeño de ojos verdes con gafas, Remus el lobo atacando al enorme perro negro que quiere defenderlos, su primer partido de Quidditch, el pensadero de Snape, los dementores, frío... frío subiendo por cada fibra de su piel... gritos, sangre, risas... nada...

_ Duerme, Harry. Duerme._

Oscuridad.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Un olor agradable llenaba el aire, flotantes fragancias que acariciaban sus sentidos, inundándolo de una dulce tranquilidad. Aspiro suave y lentamente, disfrutando del perfume.

- ... no estaba protegido

Voces. Esa voz estaba llena de sabiduría, de experiencia ¡Que agradable era! Como el abuelo que nunca tuvo.

- _Ion nin. Are cuivië. Feren, tithen pen_ [Hijo mío. Debes despertar. Por favor, pequeño] – una cálida mano se deposito sobre su mejilla y en seguida sintió la dulzura de un beso sobre su frente

Harry sintió como Aragorn se separaba de él, y después de un murmullo de voces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró, dejando al joven solo en la alcoba. Fue en ese momento que el chico decidió dejar de fingir que dormía, abriendo los ojos verdes, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación en el castillo de Meduseld en Edoras ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente?

Los verdes ojos se perdieron en el diseño del techo, recordando, pensando. _Hîr Avathael Gurth_. Saruman no pudo haber escogido mejor título para él, pensó, con el rostro serio, una perfecta máscara del caos que ocurría en su interior. _Muy slytherin de mi parte_, pensó con amargura.

Giro el rostro en dirección del buró, encontrando un tazón del que salían columnas de vapor, del perfume que aspiraba. Athelas. Eso era lo que había dentro del agua caliente. Podría reconocer ese olor en cualquier lugar.

El sonido de los goznes de la puerta le hizo saber que alguien entraba a la habitación.

- Te digo que no, Pippin – se escucho la voz de Merry – Si Aragorn se entera que lo despertamos seguro que se arma un lío ¡Y que decir del señor Sirius! Ése seguro que nos come

- Pero ya durmió mucho, cuando se despierte tendrá mucha hambre – decía el pequeño, cargando cuidadosamente una larga bandeja. Merry, aunque inseguro de molestar a Harry, también llevaba una bandeja

- _Valina arin, mellon nin_ [Buenos días, amigos míos] – saludo el chico, olvidando sus pensamientos oscuros por la apropiada intromisión de los hobbits

- ¡'Arry! – exclamó feliz Peregrin, avanzando más rápidamente hacia él – Te lo dije Merry ¡Mira lo que te...! – el joven Tuk tropezó con la alfombrilla, mandando a volar la bandeja, lejos de sus manos. Harry observo la bandeja voladora, y bastó desear poder detenerla para que se detuviera en el aire, justo en frente de él

- Sabes – dijo Merry – ese truco siempre me ha gustado

- Si, si... es muy útil – respondió Pippin. Ninguno de los dos hobbits se habían dado cuenta que la magia había sido hecha sin varita, y menos de la sorprendida expresión en la cara de Harry

¡Había vuelto a ocurrir! Pero ¿Cómo? Había sido igual que con los dementores, bueno, no exactamente, pero la misma sensación le había llenado: un fuerte deseo de hacerlo y hasta un poco de desesperación.

- ¿'Arry? – una pequeña mano se agitaba frente a su rostro, ganando la atención del montaraz – ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Trancos?

- No, no – sonríe – No es nada. Mejor veamos que trajeron de desayunar

- ¿Desayunar? – preguntaron incrédulos los hobbits

- No 'Arry, esto es ya es la comida – respondió Pippin

- ¡¿Comida?! – exclamo sorprendido – ¿Qué paso desde que... me desmaye?

- Bueno – comenzó Merry, pero...

- ¡Gandalf estaba furioso! – exclamó Pippin – Pobre Saruman, le hubieres visto ¡Al fin encontró la horma de su zapato!

- Ambos comenzaron a 'charlar', incluso Saruman tuvo el descaro de decir que jamás había deseado hacerle daño ¡Que era su amigo! Y a pesar de todo el mal que hizo, Gandalf fue bastante generoso con Saruman pues le ofreció dejarlo ir en libertad a cambio de su bastón y la llave de Orthanc – continuó Merry – Pero Saruman dijo que no y despidiéndose giro para adentrarse en la torre, pero Gandalf...

- _¡Vuelve, Saruman! No te he dado permiso para que te vayas_ – exclamo Pippin, haciendo una perfecta imitación del mago. Merry y Harry comenzaron a reírse – En cuanto Gandalf dijo esto Saruman volvió ¡Volvió! Fue ahí donde todos nos dimos cuenta que el poder de ese mago no se comparaba con el de Gandalf. Entonces que lo expulsa de la orden y del concilio _Ahora tú no tienes color, y yo te expulso de la orden y del Concilio. Saruman, tu vara esta rota ¡Vete!_

- Y cuando Saruman se había retirado a su torre, una enorme piedra negra cayo de una ventana más alta

- Si – Pippin se puso muy serio – un globo de cristal, oscuro, aunque con un corazón incandescente

- Nosotros no sabemos que es, pero Gandalf actuó muy raro, escondiéndola entre los pliegues de su capa

- Después de eso regresamos a Edoras. Aragorn te llevaba sobre su montura, él y el señor Sirius estaban muy preocupados por ti, bueno, también nosotros, pero los hubieres visto 'Arry, daba miedo verlos

- Cuando llegamos, en la mañana, te metieron en esta habitación y desde entonces no sabemos que ocurrió, no nos dejaron entrar

Harry escucho todo esto con aire crítico ¿Qué sería esa extraña esfera? Esperaba que Gandalf se lo dijera, ya que no deseaba quedarse con la duda.

Esa noche Rohan celebro la victoria obtenida sobre el mal venido de Isengard. Meduseld se llenó de vida y música, y los muertos fueron honrados a la usanza rohírrica.

Merry y Pippin brindaban y cantaban sobre una mesa, entreteniendo a los soldados con danza y música.

Era un fiesta como ninguna otra que Harry hubiese apreciado antes. Las mesas estaban llenas de comida y risas; la burbujeante cerveza saltaba de tarro en tarro, para terminar en la boca de los sedientos hombres. Había canciones, baile y todo era felicidad. No por nada se decía que un frío tarro de cerveza se disfrutaba más después de haber visto frente a frente a la muerte.

El joven mago se encontraba recargado sobre uno de los gruesos pilares de Meduseld con un tarro de cerveza en una de las manos. La espuma de la cerveza hacia tiempo que se había bajado, pero el contenido seguía igual que cuando la habían servido; el chico solo había aceptado el tarro por cortesía, pero eso no significaba que tenía que beberla. Era una bebida demasiado amarga para su paladar.

- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? – preguntó Sirius Black por quinta vez en la velada

- Por supuesto. Ya te he dicho antes que no debes preocuparte por mí – respondió el chico, dejando el tarro sobre una bandeja que pasaba a su lado

El animago sintió que la sangre la hervía al escuchar estas palabras y sobretodo por el tono tan despreocupado que usaba su querido ahijado ¡A veces era tan desesperante! Con un suspiro calmo sus ánimos, no sería nada bueno regañar al chico después de... cualquier cosa que ese traidor le había hecho.

- _Ay puedes buscar por todos lados, y acabarte el licor que quieras_ – cantaban Merry y Pippin – _Pero nunca verás cerveza tan castaña como la que tomamos en mi tierra. Puedes tomar cerveza cara, puedes tomarla en jarros adrede, pero la única cerveza para el valiente y leal es la de El Dragón Verde_ – ambos terminan chocando los tarros y empinándose la cerveza

La noche llegó rápidamente, terminando con la fiesta, mandando a todos a dormir a sus casas. Pero Harry no dormía, el se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de Meduseld, con un enorme perro negro acostado a sus pies que observaba melancólicamente el nublado cielo con sus azules ojos.

- Deberías dormir un poco – le dijo Legolas al chico – y también tú – esto lo dijo para el perro, quien giro su cabeza para observarle un momento y después de gemir un poco, la volvió a recostar sobre sus patitas. El elfo sólo giro los ojos

- Estoy cansado de la cama – respondió el joven – además de que no tengo sueño

- Pero deberías de dormir un poco, pequeño – dijo Aragorn, quien salía del castillo preparando su pipa. Padfoot le observo desde su cómoda posición y le gruño un poco, advirtiéndole no acercarse sino se encontraría con un par de colmillos filosos – estoy seguro que pronto vendrá otra batalla. El enemigo aún no es desvanecido – dijo mientras se colocaba al lado del vigilante elfo

El silencio reino sobre ellos un momento.

- Un velo cubre las estrellas – dijo de pronto Legolas – Algo se agita en el este. Una malicia que no duerme. El ojo del enemigo se esta moviendo – los tres hombres se pusieron en estado de alerta ante estas palabras del príncipe

El sonido del viento llego hasta sus oídos, agitando las banderolas de Rohan, pero... Padfoot elevó rápidamente la cabeza, como si sus sentidos hubiesen captado algo.

- _Él_ esta aquí – exclamó Harry, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y corriendo dentro del castillo, seguido por un perro, un hombre y un elfo

El chico corrió por los pasillos, entrando rápidamente a la habitación que compartían Merry, Pippin y Gandalf.

La vista que le recibió fue una perturbadora, algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado: Pippin sostenía una esfera de fuego entre sus manos, pero el pequeño hobbit parecía estar en mucho sufrimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuro a su amigo y arrebato rápidamente la esfera de sus manos, pero en cuanto tuvo contacto con el globo...

Sirius se apresuro a atrapar a su ahijado que caía al suelo con el palantír entre sus manos.

La bola resbalo de las palmas del chico y antes de que rodara más lejos, Gandalf la cubrío con una manta. Luego se apresuro hacia el hobbit que yacía inmóvil sobre el piso. Legolas y Aragorn se acercaron rápidamente a Gandalf cuando comenzó a interrogar al pequeño, sabiendo perfectamente el poder que esa esfera tenía.

- Harry ¿Harry, estas bien? – pregunto el animago asustado. Su ahijado se encontraba de bruces, respirando agitadamente, con el cabello sobre el rostro

El anciano mago se puso de pie, satisfecho con las respuesta de Peregrin Tuk.

- Gandalf – llamó el animago, ganando la atención de Mithrandir – No se que tiene Harry – los azules ojos se clavaron en la figura del caballero blanco

Mithrandir observo con ojos críticos el semblante del chico.

- Sirius – dijo seriamente, empuñando su vara – aléjate de él

El animago le observo confundidamente, pero antes de que Gandalf pudiera responder a sus preguntas, Harry solto un rugido animal lanzándose sobre su padrino, dispuesto a matarle.

* * *

** Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Haaaaaappy biiiiirthday little Circe!!! Happy Birthday to me!!! O.o No puedo creerlo, el miercoles estoy cumpliendo 20 años ¡Veinte! O.o ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! ¡OH SI! Este capi va dirigido a dos personas a mi queridisima amiga Luin que cumplió años hace tres días [¡Gracias por tu azul amistad! Espero que hayas disfrutado este chapi] y también a otra amiga Allison Black, que acaba de entrar a la prepa [¡Tu puedes!] ... ejem, ya que puse mis notas personales, va una nota importante del fic **  
** IMPORTANTE: El próximo capítulo dudo que este arriba en dos semanas U es que ya entro en examenes parciales esta semana, además de que necesito releer el tercer por que hay muchas cosas de él que me gustaría poner que no aparecen en la película y como ahora realmente no me acuerdo mucho de ese libro (es que la peli le cambia un monton) tendré que releer TODO, por esto les suplico PACIENCIA. Gracias.**  
** NOTA #2: Como es molesto estar entrando al fic y no encontrar el capitulo nuevo, cof cof, a todo aquel que no tenga cuenta en _fanfiction . net_ y por lo tanto no me tenga en _authoralerts_ me puede enviar su correo en un review diciendome "Pa' que me avises cuando sale el nuevo" XDD er Nos vemos**  
_"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	17. Sorrow

** Circe: Absolutamente nada es mio ¡nada! O.o ¡Lo prometo! No tienen por que ponerse agresivos, chicos - Circe sonrie nerviosamente**  
** Un par de monigotes vestidos de negro con anteojos oscuros se miran, tratando de encontrarle significado a las palabras.**  
** Circe: bueno, con excepción de Firiel - sonrisa timida - ella si que es mia**  
** El par de gorilas se ven listos para matar y se truenan los dedos, preparandose para lo que viniera.**  
** Circe: O.o ¡menti! ¡menti! ¡Ni ella es mia! Ella es de er Jeune sip, ella es de Jeune U cof cof ¿alguien quiere té?**  
  
** Sólo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me apoyaron ¡GRACIAS! Realmente fue un verdadero trance en el que entre en ese momento U creo que sobre-reaccione (overreact) pero bueno, era domingo a las 12 de la noche y en vez de ponerme a estudiar para mi examen que tenia el lunes, me puse a escribir, comprenderan lo que senti al ver que habia borrado por completo el capitulo 17 ¡SORRY! Bien UU como entenderan, despues de eso me enoje mcuho con el pobre capítulo y ya ni siquiera quería escribirlo UU así que, bueno, hice lo que pude, realmente espero que este leible y que sea agradble, UU no son tantas hojas como las del original, pero, ejem... bien, basta de mi o ejem ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA VERSI"N 1.2 DEL CAPITULO 17!**

* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media ** ** Capítulo 17 **  
** Sorrow**

* * *

Harry se tambaleó, confundido, desorientado. El joven se encontraba de pie, pero parecía que pronto caería sobre sus rodillas, que temblaban tratando de sostener el encorvado cuerpo del chico.

Su mano viajo hasta su cabeza, enterrando los delgados dedos en el negro cabello, abriendo los cansados ojos que aún sentía rebotar en su cráneo.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

Extendió tontamente un brazo tratando de alcanzar _algo_ que le sirviera de apoyo: una cama, la pared, cualquier cosa estaba bien para él, pero trastabilló al no encontrar nada, ni siquiera una mano amiga que lo detuviera en su caída.

Dando unos torpes pasos logró recuperar el equilibrio antes de estrellarse contra el piso.

_¿Qué demonios?_

El joven sacudió varias la cabeza, despejándola; abriendo y cerrando los ojos para obligarlos a enfocar. Se irguió cuando estuvo seguro que no le atacaría ningún mareo y cuando lo hizo observo el nuevo paisaje que se cerraba entorno a él. No se encontraba dentro de Meduseld.

_¿Dónde... estoy?_

El panorama ante sus ojos era extraño, perturbador. Ignoraba cómo había hecho para salir de los verdes campos de Rohan y terminar en este lugar en menos de un parpadeo.

La densa neblina se extendía a su alrededor, vapores mezclados con pútridos hedores que abofeteaban su olfato de una manera más insufrible que los calabozos de Hogwarts dentro de la clase de Severus Snape.

Las capas de niebla impedían que mirase más allá de medio metro, quizá muchísimo menos, pero no podían ocultar el cielo nublado que se movía sobre su cabeza, brillando en un tono rojizo, como si alguien hubiese derramado sangre sobre las grises nubes, manchándolas, mezclando los tonos sombríos con tan vivo color.

Silenciosos rayos surcaban luminosamente el manto celeste, rayos que no lograban llegar a sus oídos pero que aparecían acariciantes a sus ojos, como una muda película vieja donde los dinámicos colores son capturados por el negro y el blanco.

Una tormenta se acercaba y no estaba muy seguro de querer estar en ese lugar cuando ella llegará. Ya averiguaría dónde estaba y cómo había llegado, lo primero era encontrar un refugio.

Envolviéndose en la capa élfica, el montaraz comenzó a caminar, sintiendo el resbaladizo lodo bajo sus botas.

No había dado más que unos cuantos pasos, cuando su pie se atoró, haciéndolo caer de bruces. _Yrch!_ ¡Demonios!. Maldijo. Había caído sobre un charco de agua, salpicándose la cara y mojando sus ropas y manos.

Con un gesto de asco, Harry se hizo a un lado, alejándose del charco.

Definitivamente, hoy no era su día.

Su descontento fue remplazado rápidamente por curiosidad y confusión cuando su mano choco con lo que le había hecho caer, pues no había sido una piedra, sino algo... metálico...

Confundido, movió sus manos sobre el objeto, tentándolo, leyendo con el tacto, dándose cuenta que se trataba de una coraza.

_¿Una coraza?_

Sus manos se alejaron rápidamente al darse cuenta que el dueño aún la vestía.

... un cuerpo...

Había tocado la fría y viscosa carne. Era el cadáver de un guerrero portando su armadura.

Inesperadamente, la niebla comenzó a disiparse rápidamente, dejando a la vista un vasto campo... que se encontraba... tapizado de muertos.

Hombres, orcos, caballos, trolls. Todos ellos con los ojos abiertos, con la sangre emanado de las heridas, escurriéndose por las bocas.

Con horror, Harry se dio cuenta que no había sido una charco de agua sobre el que había caído, sino un charco de sangre. Sangre que brotaba del guerrero y de su noble corcel que descansaba a su diestra.

Al montaraz no le extraño que un caballo fuera el compañero de muerte de ese soldado, pues podía ver claramente los escudos de la casa de Eorl en su coraza... 

Un momento... ¿Eorl? ... pero entonces eso significaba que... ¡era un soldado de Rohan!

Se puso rápidamente de pie, observando su alrededor con ojos confundidos.

Era un campo de guerra después de la batalla. Los cuerpos de los caídos reposaban sobre el lodo ensangrentado. La raza no importaba, todos servían de festín a los cuervos que se aglomeraban en torno a ellos.

_ No puede ser..._

El graznido de un cuervo le hizo mirar hacia abajo, observando como el globo ocular pendía del ensangrentado pico, la victima tenía una mueca de horror... hoyos donde deberían de estar los ojos. Se llevo rápidamente las manos a la boca, alejándose de esa visión.

_Todo es un sueño. Todo es un sueño. Estoy en Rohan, con Aragorn, con Sirius._

Caminó rápidamente, apartándose de ese lugar, huyendo, pero los muertos no cesaban de aparecer, oprimiéndolo. Cuerpos siendo devorados y charcos de sangre le encontraban a su paso. Los graznidos de los cuervos detrás de sus oídos.

Harry corrió, cuidando de no caer, tratando de no mirar, siendo observado por los silenciosos muertos desde su lecho ¡¿Acaso no lo dejarían tranquilo?!

Quería un refugio, necesitaba un lugar, cualquiera que le sacara de ese sembradío de cadáveres.

... entonces la vio...

Una blanca e imponente ciudad, parecida a una gran fortaleza construida en siete niveles sobre la Colina de la Guardia. Ella debía de ser la Ciudad de Piedra: _Minas Tirith_.

¿Qué hacia en Gondor? ¿Cómo había llegado? Y lo más importante ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había cuerpos de soldados portando los emblemas de Rohan en los campos del Pelennor? ¿Aragorn sabia del ataque?

El joven montaraz se esforzó en llegar rápidamente a la blanca fortaleza que crecía frente a sus ojos.

Tal vez Minas Tirith seguía sin ser irrumpida y sus nativos serían capaces de explicarle que ocurría. Eso sonaba como una buena idea pero... el mago vio el humo emanando de ella... el fuego... y le pareció escuchar los gritos de dolor y el llanto.

_Todo es un sueño._

Harry llegó hasta la Gran Puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Astillas y madera le encontraron, goznes doblados... cenizas... había sido destrozada por un enorme ariete, tan grande era que sólo unos trolls hubieran sido capaz de moverlo.

El mago limpio el sudor que bajaba por su rostro, apoyándose sobre un enorme barril, pero al observar el panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos quedo petrificado.

Las blancas paredes de la ciudad estaban manchadas de sangre y a su paso veía los cuerpos de niños y mujeres y soldados portando cascos plateados con una extraña insignia que jamás había visto.

Ezellahen dio unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose al lado del cuerpo de un pequeño niño. El chico se hinco ante él, sintiendo las lagrimas quemarle los ojos.

El pequeño tenía dibujado sobre el níveo rostro una expresión de absoluto terror, con la sangre brotando por sus delgados labios.

Con movimientos lentos y respetuosos, el montaraz cerro los ojos del pequeño, deseando haber llegado antes. Quizá hubiese podido hacer algo.

El grito de un nazgûl inundo sus oídos y sin intentar moverse de su sitios, observo la enorme cabeza de un monstruo alado precipitarse hacia él.

El joven montaraz deposito un suave beso sobre la frente del niño, cerrando los ojos, esperando al destino.

_... es un sueño... debe serlo..._

El escenario giro varias veces, revolviendo colores y formas, haciendo que todo desapareciera en un enorme remolina multicolor.

Las revoluciones se detuvieron.

El paisaje había cambiado.

Harry se encontró frente a frente a un extraño ser, un hombre de piel negra, caliente al tacto, un ser salido de los avernos del infierno. Sauron, señor de Mordor.

_¿De modo que haz regresado? ¿Por qué no te presentaste a informar durante tanto tiempo?_ Sus labios no se movían, pero tenía los ojos clavados en los verdes de Ezellahen. El joven mago no respondió, aturdido, asustado. _¿Quién eres?_ preguntó Sauron, al darse cuenta que no hablaba con su sirviente.

- Un montaraz... un simple montaraz – respondió Harry desafiantemente

La mano de Sauron viajo rápidamente al cuello del joven, cerrándose en torno a él, quemándolo. Los ojos verdes le regresaron el reto.

Sauron se acerco al cuerpo del mago y paso la palma de su mano libre sobre el rostro del chico, sin tocar. _Un mago_ una fría risa salió de sus labios. Ezellahen sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. _Discípulo de Gandalf y Aragorn_. Estrello el cuerpo de Harry contra una enorme piedra, arrancándolo un gemido de dolor.

Sauron sonrió y antes de que Potter pudiera evitarlo, posó sus manos sobre las heridas sus costados. El chico gritó de dolor, sintiendo el calor recorrer la carne de las lesiones, quemándole. _Estúpido muchacho. Por más mago que seas, por más montaraz que seas, jamás podrás compararte conmigo_.

El cuerpo de Harry cayo pesadamente sobre el empedrado piso, clavándose las pequeñas piedras en sus rodillas.

Respiro agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el alienta, la compostura, pero no podía, le ardía la piel donde ese ser había tocado.

Trato de palparse las heridas, pero el sólo hecho de mover los brazos estiraba la piel y el músculo lastimados, arrancándole gemidos de dolor.

Sauron le miraba con desprecio ¿Qué hacia este muchacho con el palantír? ¿Saruman también le había obligado a tocarla, como al mediano, simplemente para torturarle? Estúpido anciano. Si creía que se quedaría con el anillo estaba muy equivocado.

Ese manjar era demasiado para sus arrugadas y sucias manos.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Alexander Frederick, miembro del respetado grupo elite de seguridad mágica, había olvidado por completo la elegancia y disciplina impuestas en su familia, retorciéndose cual gusano sobre el sucio piso de una mazmorra.

La magia fluía maravillosamente por el cuerpo de Tom, disparándose a través de su varita mágica ¡Ah! ¡Que maravilla eran aquellas maldiciones! Podías imponer dolor sobre tus víctimas sin siquiera derramar una gota de sudor ¡Lo que los inquisidores hubieran dado por ellas! Sucios muggles despreciables que una vez se consideraron lo suficientemente poderosos para destruir a un verdadero ente mágico. Patético.

Pero se estaba saliendo de texto. Sonrió perversamente. Su querido huésped no le perdonaría que se olvidará de él. Lamió sus labios.

- Bien señor Frederick, espero que sus modales hayan mejorado y ahora este dispuesto a responder las preguntas de su anfitrión – dijo Tom, liberando al cautivo de su tormento

Los azules ojos brillaron sobre la pálida y arrugada piel del rostro. Jamás revelaría información confiada a él por el ministerio. El innombrable podía ir a besar su trasero, pero él no soltaría prenda.

El anciano se arrastró hasta Tom, sacando fuerzas del orgullo de su estirpe para escupirle la elegante túnica.

- No te diré nada, sucio reptil

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada de superioridad, limpiándose con asco la saliva del anciano. Ese hombre aprendería que nadie insultaba a Lord Voldemort y salía ileso de la situación.

- _Nagini, preciosa, ven aqu_ – llamó a su serpiente siseando en pársel. Una enorme e imponente serpiente negra se deslizo a través de la puerta, llegando hasta el señor oscuro. Nagini olfateo el aire, sacando la punta de su lengua, después comenzó a deslizarse por el cuerpo de Tom, llegando hasta sus hombros donde se detuvo, observando – _Querida, nuestro invitado estará feliz de conocerte_ – siseó suavemente, acariciando la cabeza del reptil

Alexander observó con asustados a la víbora, que se deslizaba con elegancia hasta él. Había escuchado muchas historias acerca de la famosa Nagini y del poder letal de su veneno.

La serpiente mostró sus enormes colmillos blancos, goteando el veneno que pronto correría por las venas del vejete, pero la mordida nunca llego...

Nagini se había detenido, girando su cabeza hacia su amo. Ambos tenían un lazo psíquico muy especial y ese mismo lazo había vibrado extrañamente.

- _Vamonos Nagini_ – siseo, girando sobre si mismo en dirección de la puerta – _Ha surgido algo más importante. Nuestra diversión puede continuar luego_

La puerta se cerró, dejando al anciano dentro de la mazmorra.

Seguía vivo. _Sí, pero por cuanto_. El secreto estaba a salvo. _Si, pero por cuanto_. Había llegado la decisión más importante de su vida.

Observó las cadenas que pendían del techo, poniéndose difícilmente de pie. Que dios se apiade de su alma. _Perdóname Elizabeth, tu abuelo no podrá asistir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños_.

Lord Voldemort estaba feliz, contento ¡extasiado! Al fin había pasado lo que tanto había esperado ¡Harry Potter estaba desprotegido!

Las barreras que se habían instalado alrededor del niño se habían desvanecido ¡incluso podía sentir la debilidad del muchacho! Era una hermosa oportunidad que se le daba y no tenía pensado desaprovecharla. Era como ir manejando por una autopista congestionada y de la nada todo el trafico desaparece, despejando el camino, dejándolo libre. Así estaba Harry Potter, tan débil, tan indefenso. Prácticamente se lo estaban ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

Sentándose sobre el gran trono y dejando a Nagini como su guardián, Tom se preparó mentalmente para encontrarse con su enemigo en el plano astral.

Esto iba a disfrutarlo.

** pTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTqpTq **

Voldemort observo con ojos críticos el extraño lugar en el que había caído, encontrándose sólo una palabra para describirlo: _bizarro_. La mente de Potter empeoraba día con día... era eso, o éste lugar no era una creación del pequeño.

Tom clavo sus ojos sobre la espalda de un extraño hombre chamuscado... quizá él sabría decirle que demonios ocurría, quizá él sabría decirlo por qué si había entrado a la mente de Potter se encontraba con un hombre tostado...

El lord dio unos tentativos pasos hacia su nuevo objetivo, sosteniendo firmemente la vara de madera, esperando deseoso lanzarle la _cruciatus_ y terminar rápidamente con el interrogatorio para encontrar al muchacho que le abollaba todos los planes, pero...

Voldemort se detuvo estupefacto en su avance, los rojos ojos clavados sobre otra figura que había pasado desapercibida a sus sentidos. Ahí, sobre el empedrado suelo, descansaba la razón de sus fracasos.

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado sobre las piedras, recargando un exhausto cuerpo en otra más grande y deformada. El chico respiraba agitadamente, como aquél que soporta una enorme molestia físico. Un sudor frío y pegajoso se escurría por su facciones y sus jóvenes manos parecían estar temblando. Una hermosa expresión de dolor desfiguraban su atractivo rostro.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua molesto. Lastima que él no era el causante de ese sufrimiento.

El extraño hombre se giro hacia él, olvidando momentáneamente al pequeño Potter.

_¿Quién eres?_ preguntó sin mover los labios, sólo cargando sus extraños ojos sobre los rojos de Tom Riddle _¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_.

Tom despejo su mente de la confusión que le atacaba, adoptando una postura más firme, poderosa, arrogante ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así, como si él fuera un invitado indeseable? Sonrió perversamente. Muchos de sus opositores lo consideraban un invitado indeseable, pero él, el gran lord, no necesitaba invitación, podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo, por eso era él quien dominaba el poder.

- Soy Lord Voldemort. Harías bien en recordarlo, bufón – espetó con superioridad

_¿Bufón?_ un risa fría recorrió el escenario _Cuida tu lengua, serpiente ¿O es que no sabes frente a quien te encuentras? ¿Acaso no conoces tu lugar? Soy Sauron, Señor del Anillo, Amo de Mordor_.

Sorpresa y confusión se precipitaron a la mente de Tom, emociones que supo dejar a raya con sus años de práctica.

Vaya, vaya. Que interesante. Así que este era el famoso Sauron del que tanto le había hablado Saruman. No era más que un hombre dejado demasiado tiempo en el horno. Risas internas por su comentario. Pero debía de admitir que tenía _algo_ de poder. Someter a Potter no era tarea fácil, pero ¿qué tal si este hombre ya se lo había encontrado debilitado? Interesante teoría. Tendría que preguntárselo.

Al sonido de una voz, Harry elevó los cansados ojos verdes, encontrándose su peor pesadilla. Voldemort y Sauron teniendo una amena charla.

¡Demonios!

Su mano se movió rápidamente a su pecho, buscando el obsequio de la dama de Lothlórien... ¡No estaba! Pánico entro en su cuerpo, destrozando sus debilitados nervios ¿Dónde lo había dejado?

¡Ah! Recordó. El muchacho de las cavernas lo tenía. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido una pésima idea dejarle su única protección a ese chico, aunque no se arrepentía... jamás se arrepentiría. Había sido para salvarle la vida.

Los verdes ojos se elevaron con determinación pintada sobre todo su rostro y observó la interacción entre los dos señores oscuros.

Estaba a merced de ellos, y lo peor era que se encontraba desprotegido ¡Tenía que pensar en algo! Y rápido, o de lo contrario sus amigos correrían peligro. Eso era algo que él no podía permitir, si alguien dañaba a Aragorn... a Sirius... entraría en la locura.

Empuño fuertemente las manos, enterrándose con ira las uñas sobre la piel que las recubrían ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que toco ese maldita esfera? No podía saberlo con exactitud. En el plano astral, el tiempo no era una constante. Podía durar años ¡siglos! en este lugar y en el mundo real no haber pasado más que unos insignificantes segundos.

- Potter, Potter, Potter – se escuchó la cantaleta. Voldemort se encontraba frente a él – Me haz decepcionado muchacho – dijo, acariciando fraternalmente el rostro del chico, quien intento huir, receloso del contacto – Que Saruman haya roto tus defensas con tan poca cosa. Te estas acostumbrando a la buena vida. Y yo que pensé que eras un chico listo, fuerte ¡Increíble que tu seas lo único que me impide alcanzar mi victoria! – siseó, dando un fuerte tirón de los largos cabellos negros

_Pregúntale del anillo, serpiente_ gruñó Sauron. Él y Voldemort habían llegado a un acuerdo. Si Tom Riddle lograba sacarle la información necesaria acerca del anillo, le ayudaría a deshacerse del chico, pero nada más. Ambos eran señores oscuros, con fuertes ambiciones de controlar el mundo, _su_ propio mundo, no estaría bien que uno entrará en los territorios del otro.

Tom giro los ojos molesto. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando jugaba con sus víctimas.

- Harry – susurro Voldemort – ¿quieres morir? – pregunto dulcemente. Ezellahen tan solo atino a mirarle con confundidos ojos – Sé que la vida no te ha tratado bien, y que siempre te ha escupido en la cara ¿y por qué? Por los sucios muggles con quienes viviste

- Te equivocas – siseo el joven mago – sino hubiera sido por que tu mataste a mis padres, yo estaría viviendo con ellos

- Créeme muchacho que nadie lamenta esa visita más que yo, pero – Voldemort cerro sus manos entorno al quemado cuello, enterrando los huesos y las alargadas uñas en esa lastimada piel, arrancándole un gemido de dolor al mago – ya es hora de terminar con esto. Dime dónde esta la criatura que pose el anillo y acabaré con tu sufrimiento

La juvenil risa de Harry no se hizo esperar, brotando sarcástica, arrogantemente.

- Puedes ir pensando en tus métodos de tortura, pues yo nunca te diré nada

- ¡Estúpido muchacho! – gruño Tom, clavando aun más las uñas en la lastimada carne, haciendo brotar la sangre – ¡Legilimens!

Ojos rojos y verdes se conectaron. Voldemort luchando por ingresar en la mente de Harry. Potter creando barricadas para impedirle el paso. Una enorme lucha de voluntades. Ezellahen no se dejaría vencer, ya estaba harto de necesitar la ayuda de otros para protegerse mentalmente de su enemigo. Pero ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos espero, sobretodo Harry.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Un enorme perro negro corría por los pasillos de Meduseld, haciendo resonar sus pezuñas sobre el frío piso de piedra. Le preocupaba lo que Harry había dicho, aunque ¿qué significaba? No tenía ni la menor idea. Él tan solo había visto la expresión en el rostro de Harry y como había cambiado de un estado de absoluta tranquilidad a uno de constante alerta.

Tan pronto alcanzo la semiabierta puerta de la alcoba se transformo en Sirius Black, lanzándose al interior de la habitación, observando con sus profundos ojos azules como Harry desfallecía, sosteniendo un enorme globo de fuego entre sus manos.

El animago se apresuro a atrapar el cuerpo de su ahijado, sin tomarle la importancia requerida al globo incandescente, el cual cayo pesadamente sobre el piso, rompiendo unos cuantos maderos en su trayectoria, rodando lejos de ellos.

Gandalf se había despertado al grito de ayuda de Merry, y al ver la esfera supo inmediatamente que había pasado. El curioso y tonto hobbit Pippin había hecho de las suyas una vez más.

Actuando rápidamente, el anciano mago lanzó su capa sobre el palantír, impidiéndole ver más allá de lo que ya había visto.

Mithrandir se giro sobre si, dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas al travieso hobbit, pero se detuvo en sus movimientos al verlo quieto, tieso sobre la alfombra.

Olvidando el regaño que le tenía preparado, se apresuro rápidamente hacia él, la preocupación acentuando las diversas arrugas de su rostro.

Legolas estuvo al lado del hobbit en menos de un parpadeo, preocupado de que Sauron hubiese averiguado algo sobre Frodo y el anillo, y preocupado por el mal que el señor de Mordor le hubiese causado a su pequeño y curioso amigo.

El elfo escucho atentamente el interrogatorio hecho por Gandalf cuando el hobbit pudo despertar, buscando pistas que delatarán la contaminación de Peregrin y escuchando con dolor lo que había sufrido.

Al entrar a la alcoba Aragorn corrió inmediatamente al lado de Harry, olvidando por completo sus deberes como heredero de Isildur, olvidando por completo la misión que era de suma importancia para su casa.

- Harry ¿Harry, estas bien? – pregunto el animago asustado, tirándole una preocupada mirada a Trancos quien se había instalado a su lado.

Su ahijado se encontraba de bruces, respirando agitadamente, con el largo cabello negro cubriéndole el rostro.

Aragorn lo observaba con preocupación, queriendo abrazarlo pero a la vez temiendo hacerlo.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era actuar rápidamente el dúnadan se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama de Mithrandir, tratando de encontrar una vasija donde poder humedecer un paño blanco.

Trancos giro su rostro hacia su anciano y sabio amigo, sosteniendo fuertemente la vasija entre sus manos, observando con alegría como Gandalf se ponía de pie, dejando al pequeño hobbit al cuidado de su amigo Merry. Se le veía satisfecho de las respuestas dadas por Pippin.

- Gandalf – llamó el animago, ganando la atención de éste – No se qué le ocurre a Harry – los azules ojos se clavaron en la figura del caballero blanco

Mithrandir observo con ojos críticos el semblante del chico, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Aragorn, impidiéndole acercarse.

- Sirius – dijo seriamente, empuñando su vara – aléjate de él

El animago le observo con la confusión plasmada en su rostro, pero antes de que Gandalf pudiera responder a sus preguntas, Harry soltó un rugido animal lanzándose sobre su padrino, dispuesto a matarle.

Sirius capturo los brillantes ojos rojos en el rostro de su ahijado, la ira, la maldad, el deseo de poder reflejados en ese rostro juvenil, inocente a sus ojos... su cachorro.

_ … Harry…_

Unos fuertes brazos se cerraron en torno al cuerpo del chico, atrapándolo en el aire, impidiéndole acercarse a Black.

Trancos había arrojado la vasija al ver como Ezellahen se había lanzado hacia Sirius, sosteniéndole fuertemente. Los ojos en el rostro de Harry le decían que él no era su pupilo.

El chico pataleo y forcejeo, tratando de liberarse de ese agarre, pero Aragorn no estaba dispuesto a soltarle.

Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en el rostro del dúnadan, soltando con un gemido el cuerpo de su presa.

Aragorn observo perplejo al pequeño, presionando fuertemente donde sus dientes habían desgarrado la piel.

¡Lo había mordido!

Voldemort estaba confundido ¿qué había pasado? ¡Quería los secretos de Potter! ¡No dominar su cuerpo! Esa estúpida conexión inestable hacía las cosas más difíciles.

Todos observaron a _Harry_. Tenía un aspecto salvaje, animal. La agitada respiración, los rojos ojos, la sangre de Aragorn escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, resbalando por la perfecta y morena piel del rostro.

Una fría carcajada estallo en la habitación, recorriendo como el dedo de la muerte la espina dorsal de cada uno de ellos. Una risa cruel, fría, arrogante, tan parecida a la de...

- ¡Sal de su cuerpo, maldita serpiente! – grito Sirius, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, lanzándose a Tom y conectando su puño con la quijada de Harry en un arranque de ira contra el actual ocupante de su cuerpo

- ¡Detente, Sirius! – grito Aragorn, corriendo a sujetarlo – ¡Estas lastimando el cuerpo de Ezellahen!

Risas. Risas de Voldemort.

- Vamos Black – lanzó – golpéame, descarga tu ira ¡aquí estoy! – rió, estirando los brazos como si fueran alas y girando sobre si mismo, siendo observado por los asustados hobbits ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo Harry?

Sirius no sabia que hacer, estaba ardiendo de ira, coraje, rencor. Al fin se encontraba con el asesino de su verdadera familia y no podía hacerle nada por que estaba dentro del cuerpo de su ahijado.

- ¡Aléjate de él, monstruo! – grito el animago, siendo detenido fuertemente por el montaraz – ¡Es demasiado puro para ti!

Voldemort rió ante estas palabras, una risa que hubiese congelado el corazón del más valiente.

- ¿De verdad lo crees, Black? Este cuerpo me viene a la perfección, el chico es una asesino en potencia y lo sabes – los ojos brillaban con un fiero color rojo

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – rugió Sirius

- Puedo oler y sentir – exclamo Voldemort, acariciando el estomago, el cuello, los brazos, el rostro de Harry – la magia negra. Me llama. Por que, sabes, _Avada Kedavra_ no es la primer maldición imperdonable que hace – el animago detuvo sus movimientos, sorprendido, incrédulo

- ¿Qué...?

- Oh no – exclamo Tom, negando con su dedo índice – Pregúntale al niño que le hizo a la pobre de Bellatrix en el Ministerio. Pregúntale como lo disfruto, como...

Pero el discurso de Voldemort se detuvo, borrándosele la sonrisa de los labios.

El lord oscuro se tambaleo, sujetando entre sus manos la cabeza, presionándola fuertemente.

¡Un intenso dolor le atacaba!

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, gemidos de dolor. Esto confundió a todos los observadores, pero lo que fue todavía más perturbador fue como las voces de Harry y Voldemort parecían gritar al unísono.

Los ojos que reflejaban el dolor brillaban momentáneamente en rojo para luego dar paso al verde, y viceversa.

- ¡No! ¡Aún no! – gritaba la voz de Tom

- ¡Voldemort! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! – se escuchaba la voz de Harry

El cuerpo del chico se tambaleo, descargando magia que parecía aflorar de cada poro de su piel, golpeando las cosas, haciendo explotar el cristal y la porcelana dentro de la habitación, haciendo imposible el acercarse a él, por temor de sufrir una descarga o algún hechizo extraño.

El poder dentro del cuerpo de Harry estaba fuera de control.

- ¡Mithrandir! – grito la voz del joven mago – ¡Mithrandir! _Cirthad! Nago!_ ¡Sácalo! ¡Aléjalo!

El caballero blanco no espero la repetición de estas palabras y elevando la vara, grito.

- ¡Aléjate demonio! – había escuchado suficiente – ¡Regresa a las tinieblas de donde saliste! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Un último grito desgarrador lleno el ambiente. Una maldición lanzada al blanco mago, acompañada de una encendida mirada de odio carmín.

Después, el silencio.

Harry cayo inconsciente sobre los rápidos y protectores brazos de Aragorn.

Sirius observaba sorprendido el inocente rostro de su ahijado… _Harry… ¿usando maldiciones imperdonables?_ Había olvidado lo del _Avada Kedavra_, pero Voldemort se lo había recordado. Lo que hubiese dado en ese momento por que las palabras del lord fueran mentiras, pero sabía que eran verdad, y esa verdad le estrujaba el corazón de un manera que jamás imagino.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Un gemido salió de su boca ¡Que dolor! ¿Por qué había despertado? ¿POR QUÉ LE DOLÍA TODO EL CUERPO? Un gemido más.

Harry James Potter había despertado y no estaba muy feliz por eso.

Una horrible jaqueca le atacaba, danzando en su cabeza, retorciendo los nervios. Y el abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que la habitación estaba inundada de luz no ayudo a disipar el dolor, sino todo lo contrario, aumentar las vibraciones que se encargaban de recorrer dolorosamente las fibras de su cabeza.

¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué había tanta luz?!

Ezellahen cerro fuertemente los ojos, tomando una almohada y colocándola sobre su cabeza, extendiéndose sobre la cama de su habitación en Meduseld ¿Por qué comenzaba a notar que se la pasaba pegado a esa cama? ¿Acaso era su maldición terminar siempre en uno de esos cómodos pero odiados muebles? Seguro que no era como las camas en el hospital 'Wing' de Hogwarts, pero aun así...

Volvió a colocarse la almohada bajo la cabeza.

Harry abrió los ojos, enfocándolos sobre el elaborado techo de la alcoba.

Aún no entendía que había sucedido cuando Voldemort trato de atacarlo con Legilimens. De alguna bizarra manera Potter había terminado en la mente del Lord ¡Si! Por increíble que parezca, él, Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió había terminado en el cerebro de su némesis.

Por unos breves momentos había sido capaz de tocar sus memorias, sus conocimientos. Eran como burbujas que flotaban dentro de un enorme cuarto blanco, burbujas que brillaban en distintos colores e intensidad.

Lo más sorprendente había sido que cuando introducía una mano dentro de una de esas burbujas imposibles de reventar, su cerebro absorbía ese conocimiento, aprendiendo por osmosis de su enemigo.

El mago elevo su mano derecha hasta la altura de sus ojos, observándola sorprendido. Había aprendido suficiente magia negra como para que el ministerio le considerará peligroso. Sonrió. A él que le importaba lo que el ministro y el ministerio pensaban, eran sus enemigos al igual que lo era Voldemort, además de que estaban a miles de kilómetros de él y no tenía pensado volver... ¿verdad?

El montaraz intento ponerse de pie, pero... un dolor en sus heridas y en su cuello le detuvieron. Tocó con cuidado sus costados, encontrando la suave fibra de las vendas que le impedían el contacto, en su cuello era igual... ¿Qué había pasado? Y entonces recordó a Sauron y sus _maravillosas_ manos calientes.

Genial, ahora también había sido marcado por el lord de esta dimensión ¿Acaso tenía un _don_ para atraer a todos los señores oscuros?

Un momento... Harry toco su mandíbula y luego la movió un poco... ¿por qué le dolía? Trato de recordar cada detalle de su adorada charla con los lords, pero no encontró por que le dolía esa parte de la cara... ¿estaría comenzando a perder la memoria también y no lograba ubicar cuando había sido el golpe? Hum... tendría que pensarlo.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El viento soplaba suavemente, jugando con los escudos de Rohan, agitando la delicada tela. Las nubes se movían lentamente por el cielo, empujadas por los soplos de aire.

Los tonos azules y rosas anunciaban la llegada del amanecer y el despertar de los rohirrim.

El día pintaba feliz, demasiado feliz para cierto hombre que se encontraba sentado sobre los escalones de piedra que corrían por el camino hasta las enormes puertas de roble del castillo de oro.

Sirius sentía que el tiempo se burlaba de él, regalando un hermoso día, cuando a él le hubiese acomodado más uno lluvioso, triste... uno que reflejará el estado de su espíritu.

El animago aún no terminaba de comprender por que su querido ahijado había tenido la osadía de usar maldiciones imperdonables.

_... el chico es una asesino en potencia..._

La burlesca voz de Voldemort se repetía en su cabeza cual disco rayado.

Sirius pateó el piso. Estaba enojado, furioso. Furioso con Harry ¿Porqué había usado magia negra? ¿Porqué ésta había brotado por su vara tan libremente? Le dolía saber que al pequeño Potter no le había importado usar la misma maldición que había acabado con la vida de sus padres.

El animago enterró los alargados dedos en su negra cabellera, signo claro de su frustración. Como le haría bien charlar con Moony en estos momentos, escuchar sus consejos, su _voz de la razón_, pero no podía, había dejado el espejo en su alcoba, y no tenía muchas ganas de regresar al castillo. Sentía que esta nueva vida, estos nuevos amigos habían corrompido el espíritu de Harry, obligándolo a cometer la atrocidad de manchar la memoria de sus padres y sus inocentes manos con el uso de las maldiciones que habían sido pronunciadas por los propios labios de Voldemort.

- _Na le maar, mellon ni?_ ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo mío? – la melodiosa voz de Legolas le arrastro nuevamente a la realidad que tanto quería evadir

- Si continuas hablando esa lengua, un día de estos voy a patearte tan duro el trasero que desearas no haber nacido – dijo Black, sonriendo enigmáticamente a su nuevo amigo

El príncipe elfico tan sólo atino a sonreír al vocabulario tan pintoresco de este hombre.

- Y yo tendré que lavar tu boca con un poco de jabón si continuas expresándote de esa manera

Sirius lanzó una de sus brillantes sonrisas, como retándolo a hacer lo que había dicho.

El elfo se hincó frente al mago, tomando las manos de este entre las suyas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Sirius? – preguntó seriamente – No eres bueno mintiendo, y menos escondiendo tus sentimientos detrás de esa máscara de arrogancia y travesura

El animago bajo los ojos avergonzado. Nadie había logrado leerlo tan abiertamente, sólo Remus y James lo habían hecho.

- ¿Es por Harry, cierto? – continuo el príncipe

Sirius asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a conectar miradas con el elfo.

- No logró... entender... por que... – dijo Sirius, con lentitud, exagerando la claridad de las palabras, parpadeando y tragando saliva continuamente, sin mirarlo – por que usa la magia negra tan libremente – el elfo asintió, alentándolo a seguir – Es la misma maldición que... mato – la voz comenzó a temblarle, formándose un nudo en su garganta, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Era más difícil decirlo que pensarlo – a James... a Lily... ¿acaso hice un mal trabajo como padrino? ¿Esto lo hace por mi culpa?

- Oh Sirius – susurro Legolas – Eso no es verdad. Los seres vivos somos responsables de las acciones que realizamos día con día. No es tu culpa que Ezellahen haya usado magia negra, él debió haber tenido sus motivos

- Aun así – el animago continuo. Para él, Harry había manchado la memoria de sus padres – trato de entender por que lo hizo. Otra manera debió haber encontrado, pero el uso de la magia negra sólo lo pone un paso más cerca de los magos que sus padres lucharon tan valerosamente por extinguir

- No ganas nada reprimiéndote y haciéndote preguntas para las cuales careces de respuesta – dijo Legolas sonrientemente – Opino que lo mejor sería ir a preguntarle al joven mago personalmente. Aun así, Sirius, pienso que deberías ponerte un momento en su lugar y no ser tan duro con él

El animago le tiro una mirada de incredulidad al elfo ¿es que no entendía la magnitud del mal que Harry había hecho? Por otro lado, el elfo tenía razón, debía de ir y tener _esa_ charla con el cachorro. Al menos así su cabeza dejaría de darle vueltas.

- Tienes razón, Leg. Ahora mismo irá a hablar con ese jovencito – Sirius se puso de pie – gracias por el apoyo – con esto dicho se apresuro hacia el castillo

El príncipe estaba feliz por la nueva resolución de su amigo, pero...

- ¡Es Legolas, pedazo de malcriado! – le grit

Sirius se detuvo en la puerta y tan solo le guiño el ojo, para después desaparecer tras ella.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Aragorn se encontraba frente a la puerta de la alcoba del pequeño, temeroso de entrar y encontrar que el chico seguía inconsciente, presa de un letargo que no lo dejaría volver a abrir los ojos.

Una mano amiga se posó sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole apoyo y confianza. El montaraz respondió con una leve sonrisa. Gandalf siempre tenía un efecto tranquilizador a su espíritu.

- Es hora, Aragorn – susurro el mago

Trancos asintió con la cabeza, girando lentamente el picaporte de la puerta.

Mientras esta se abría lenta y silenciosamente, no pudo evitar recordar a los dos pequeños hobbits.

Pippin estaba avergonzado por su diablura, travesura que podía haber reclamado a Frodo como su víctima; ahora el pequeño tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos, pues el enemigo pensaba que él tenía el anillo, y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo. No sólo eso. Una vez que un par de ojos tocan la palantír, ganan una experiencia aterradora, al igual que conocimiento, y estarán tentados a tocarla una vez más.

Aún así la diablura se había convertido en un golpe de suerte, pues habían aprendido el próximo paso en la agenda del enemigo: Destruir Minas Tirith a las dos en punto y dejar al mundo de los hombres si su raza más fuerte.

Trancos suspiro, meneando pensativamente la cabeza.

Tenían que actuar rápidamente, no podía permitir que el enemigo se saliera con la suya y destruyera su ciudad.

Por lo pronto, los primeros preparativos ya se encontraban hechos. Gandalf cabalgaría hacia Minas Tirith con Pippin por compañía – y para protegerlo en caso que el enemigo decidiera buscarlo – y se encargaría de dar la alarma. Aragorn se quedaría en Rohan, ayudando a convencer a Théoden de que cabalgará en auxilio de Gondor. El siguiente punto era interrogar a Harry, sólo para confirmar que él tampoco había revelado la posición del anillo y para asegurarse de que el mal no había contaminado su joven mente.

El momento en que Aragorn elevó los grises ojos, la puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par, mostrando al chico quien estaba despierto.

Harry se encontraba rumiando en sus pensamientos, hurgando en su memoria, acariciando inconscientemente el lugar donde el puño de Sirius había conectado. Fue por esta razón que no se había enterado de la presencia de sus dos mentores, sino hasta que sintió los brazos de Aragorn cerrándose entorno a él.

- "" Me tenías preocupado, pequeño. Me alegra tanto que ya estés despierto – susurró, después de depositar un suave beso en los negros cabellos

Harry sintió la seguridad de estar con Aragorn, se sintió feliz de tenerlo a su lado, como un padre amoroso que protege a su hijo.

- _Lle nin mel, Atar?_ ¿Me amas, padre? – susurró suavemente, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el momento

- _Ista nin. Ista nin, ion nin_ Por supuesto. Por supuesto, hijo mío – susurro, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Harry, recargando su frente en la del chico

Gandalf observó el intercambio desde la puerta, una sonrisa posada en sus labios. Quizá era demasiado pronto para dar un juicio, pero podía asegurar que el pequeño montaraz seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

- Lamento interrumpir esta reunión – dijo, acercándose a la cama – pero necesitamos movernos, hay cosas que deben hacerse con rapidez, el enemigo esta casi sobre nosotros

Tanto Harry como Aragorn asintieron con la cabeza, separándose, dando espacio para que Mithrandir se sentara en la cama, justo delante de Harry.

- Escúchame Harry, hay una cosas que me gustaría que me dijeras, preguntas que necesitan respuestas – continuó Gandalf – sabes que el enemigo esta detrás de Frodo y es imprescindible saber si ha logrado saber a través de ti donde se encuentra el anillo y el plan que tenemos en mente para destruirlo

El joven mago asintió con la cabeza, luego a su mente llego la imagen del pequeño hobbit.

- ¡Pippin! – exclamó, sorprendiendo a sus tutores – ¿Dónde esta? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, si – respondió Gandalf – el pequeño pillo estará bien, sólo esperemos que su travesura le haya servido de lección y no vuelva a actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Su osadía no fue pagada con alto precio, y aunque nos ha traído un poco de suerte, fue una ocasión en un millón

- Me alegra escuchar eso, estaba preocupado por él

- Sin embargo ha salido mejor parado que tú de esto – prosiguió el anciano mago, señalando las heridas de Harry. El chico se llevo inmediatamente las manos a su cuello, avergonzado, deseando ocultarlas – Tu fuerte poder psíquico es un arma de doble filo sino puedes controlarlo apropiadamente, es por esto que lo que te ocurre en el plano astral inflige tu cuerpo de esta manera

- Nos preocupo mucho cuando encontramos las heridas en tu cuerpo – dijo Aragorn, posando una mano en el hombro del chico en un gesto de apoyo

- Pero es algo que después discutiremos con más calma. El tiempo apremia y debo hacerte unas preguntas, espero que no te moleste que lea tu corazón durante el interrogatorio – Harry negó con la cabeza, elevando los ojos con un claro gesto de determinación en ellos – Bien, es hora de empezar

El pequeño interrogatorio duró alrededor de media hora, durante el cual Ezellahen les explico a sus tutores lo vivido en ese extraño mundo y lo que había visto. Tanto Gandalf como Aragorn estuvieron de acuerdo que lo que había visto había sido un pedazo del plan del enemigo, o al menos como Sauron esperaba que éste terminará.

Harry les contó de la visita de Voldemort, pero, todo lo contrario a lo que había esperado, Mithrandir pareció no estar preocupado por este nuevo acontecimiento, y es que, le había explicado, Sauron era demasiado egoísta para querer compartir el poder del anillo y la Tierra Media con un mago de otra dimensión.

Al final del pequeño cuestionario, Gandalf se mostró satisfecho con las respuestas del pequeño, y se despidió pues el amanecer ya había llegado y tenía que prepararse para el largo viaje de cinco días que le tomaría para llegar hasta Minas Tirith, pero antes le aconsejo entrenar sus poderes, no estaría bien que Voldemort se encargará de entrar en su mente cada vez que le venía en gana.

Harry suspiró.

- Esto fue más duro de lo que pensé – el silencio reino en la habitación, hasta que los ojos se posaron en el brazo de Aragorn. Una venda se cerraba entorno a él – ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Nada importante, solo una pequeña herida – respondió sin titubeos – ¿Qué tal te encuentras tú?

- Bien, creo, sólo que no se de donde salió este golpe – señalo su quijada. Aragorn sintió que la sangre se aglomeraba, Sirius había sobre actuado y por su culpa el rostro de Harry tenía un feo moretón. Entendía que el golpe no había sido para el pequeño, sino para el tal Voldemort, no podía evitar sentirse furioso con el animago – ¿alguna idea?

Antes de que el montaraz pudiera responder, la puerta de la alcoba volvió a abrirse, revelando esta vez a un serio Sirius Black.

Los ojos del animago y del montaraz se cruzaron, teniendo un dialogo interno.

- Creo que necesitan hablar – dijo Aragorn – Me retiro, tengo que aclarar unos detalles con Gandalf

Trancos se detuvo en la puerta, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Sirius. Después salió, dejando a ahijado y padrino solos.

Los ojos de Sirius y Harry se cruzaron, dejándose invadir por el silencio, estudiándose mutuamente.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes? – preguntó distraídamente el animago, cogiendo la varita de Harry, paseándola entre sus dedos, observándola con un gesto de asco

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar – respondió el joven Potter desde su cómoda posición en la cama, alejando las sabanas, mostrando el atuendo que ataviaba su cuerpo. Una holgada camisa azul oscuro de largas mangas que se extendían al llegar a las puntas, con un corte en V en el cuello, terminando con unos oscuros pantalones. Se encontraba descalzo.

El mago observo a su padrino, la confusión marcada en su mente ¿A qué estaba jugando Sirius?

- Es increíble que esta varita – prosiguió el animago – sea capaz de realizar libremente hechizos de magia negra

Ah, con que se trataba de eso, pensó Harry. Sirius estaba sobre actuando, tan solo había sido un poco de magia, nada más. Ahora que si el animago se enteraba de los conocimientos que le había robado a Voldemort seguro que se metía en un gran lío.

- ¿Harry? – se escucho la irritada voz de su padrino – ¿Estas escuchándome? Por que realmente podría agradecer un poco de tu atención – los ojos de Harry se clavaron en la figura del animago – Estoy tratando de entender **por qué** el hijo de James, tú, uso maldiciones imperdonables. Si tan sólo fueras tan amable de ayudarme a entender la maldita razón

- Sólo es magia negra, Sirius, vive con eso – respondió hastiado el joven

- ¡Son las imperdonables! ¡Creadas por Voldemort para hacer sufrir al inocente! ¡Las mismas maldiciones que mataron a tus padres!

- ¡No metas a mis padres en esto! – rugió Harry, poniéndose de pie

- ¡Estoy preocupado por ti! ¡Podrías terminar en Azkaban el resto de tu vida por sólo conjurar una sola!

- ¡Y supongo que serás tú quien me venda al ministerio! Gracioso, me preguntó que hará Cornelius Fudge, si brincar de gusto y abrazarte por que le haz dado la clave para deshacerse de mí o arrojarte a la misma podrida celda de la que te escapaste ¡Irónico! Ya puedo imaginar el encabezado del Profeta – exclamó sarcásticamente Harry, dibujando un letrero imaginario con sus dedos – ¡Sirius Black, famoso asesino, entrega pruebas al ministerio que muestran a Harry Potter realizando maldiciones imperdonables!

Sirius se quedó de una pieza al escuchar la voz del joven mago, dolido por las palabras que éste decía sin remordimiento alguno.

- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – susurró – ¡Sabes que yo nunca haría nada para hacerte daño! Pero, Harry... trato de que entiendas que esta mal usarlas ¡son las mismas maldiciones que asesinaron a tus padres!

- Esto es ridículo, no se por que debería escuchar como me regañas – dijo, calzándose con habilidad las botas y tomando el alargado chaleco de piel negro

- ¡Por que soy tu padrino, por eso! – rugió Sirius, Harry nunca lo había sacado de sus casillas – Y adivina que, tú te metes en problemas, yo te castigo, esa es la manera en como trabaja

- Gracioso, esta es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso, oh espera, es realmente la primera, pues los últimos años de mi vida te la pasaste en prisión ¡Escapando sólo cuando Peter Pettigrew apareció en un diario! Por él, por tu deseo de venganza, pero no por mí, nunca por mí. Discúlpame si siento que no tienes el derecho de gritarme. Con permiso – Harry salió de la alcoba, arrebatándole su vara a Sirius en el proceso

El animago se quedó quieto, solo, callado.

Eso es lo que piensas realmente de mí, Harry.

Sirius se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el alfombrado piso, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

* * *

** ¿Qué tal? Siento que no me quedo tan hermoso como el que borre, sólo suplico que les haya gustado.  
NOTA IMPORTANTE: A todos aquellos que desean que yo les envie un correo avisandoles el preciso momento de la publicacion de los capitulos, enviarme su correo y una nota adjunta que diga 'pa que me avises del proximo capi' U Vale. NAMARIË.**  
** LEAN POR FAVOR:** Sólo deseo avisarles que, haciendo caso a las peticiones de diverss lectors, el fic se extenderá. Ya no sólo serán los tres primeros libros del _Señor de los Anillos_ sino que se extenderá más alla mucho después del fin de la guerra del anillo. Espero que sea de su agrado esta semana me puse a pensar mucho en eso, y este capi fue redactado para seguir con esa idea. GRACIAS POR LEER.  
_"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	18. Dúnadain

** Todo pertenece a la linda y maravillosa JK Rowling, y a nuestro querido JKK Tolkien.**  
  
**Allison Black:** Hello U ¿matar... a... Harry? U 'tonces creo que se terminaría el fic, no ves que se llama Harry Potter en la Tierra Media XD y eso de aventarlo por la torre de Ecthelion... U no creo que a Aragorn o inluso a Sirius les haga mucha gracia XD además de que dudo que muera ¿Porqué? Por próximas razones XDD Ya lo verás, la parte dos estará genial... al menos eso espero U se me han ocurrido un montón de ideas: ya se el final de esta parte, como comienza la otra, los problemas que habrá en la otra, pero... TT aún no se como termina la otra parte U supongo que lo descubrire en el transcurso :P por cierto, hay un nuevo fic XD a ver si te das una vuelta U tarde como seis semanas en escribirlo ¿Por que? Por la mendiga escuela, ademas de que no me veran por aqui por un buen tiempo, creo que hasta diciembre CHAO  
**Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta:** Er, U ¿abogados? er, er... ¿Qué tal si discutimos esto de una manera más civilizada? Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo U er, er... sin golpes, ni sangre, ni ninguna de esas cosas... U  
**hermkinomoto:** Er, hello U nop, yo no odio a Sirius, de hecho lo amo, lo adoro, pero... U me encanta verlo sufriendo muajajajaja... er, no, esa no es la idea, al final todo mundo será feliz ya lo verás  
**the angel of the dreams:** er hello kary hello dream bueno, la idea es que supere los 30 capis :P ya lo verán, seguro que despues se cansan de mi XDD er, ya no se peleen er U luego terminan como yo y Aoi Aoi: ¬¬ habla por ti pedazo de alcornoque er, chao  
**GaRrY:** Hola!!! TT quise avisarte de la publicacion del capi, como me pediste, pero no me enviaste tu correo U  
**Zerion:** Hi gracias por los apoyos, yup, Sirius sufre y yo gozo, er... chao  
**Luin:** XDD Yeah! Harry se la pasa herido todo el tiempo!! Pero bueno, supongo que es su suerte de perro, esperemos que en la segunda parte y en el otro fic no salga tan herido :P U como es posible que quieras que sufra, todo mundo quiere que sufra!! U Y yup, yo tambien amo a Remus, Legolas y Sirius XD son monisimos los tres y me da gracia escribir a Sirius XD y dont worry aqui sale el lobillo U  
**lali.** Gracias por los ánimos  
**itzel andromeda riddle black:** wow que nombre tan largo O.o seguro que hay problemas para decirlo completo y rapido XDDD  
**Mirug:** Hello sip, es cierto que Sirius se escapo para proteger a Harry, pero velo desde el punto de vista del niño, es decir, estuve todo ese tiempo sufriendo con mis tios cuando alguien pudo haberse escapado de la prision para llevarme y no sale sino hasta que ve a la rata, ademas considera que Harry estaba enojado esa vez muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que decimos cuando estamos enojado y terminamos hiriendo a otros :P  
**amaltea:** HELLO! XDD SI! QUE SUFRAN LOS DOS!! :P Sino de donde saco papel para la historia XDD ademas de que ya tengo el argumento de la segundo parte :P pero dont worry al final todo mundo es feliz como una lombriz con respecto a cristopher jacques no se que le paso, la verdad es que parece que se lo trago la tierra O.o por que yo antes platicaba con el por el msn y ya no entra a ninguna hora O.o y con respecto a sus fics, soy de la idea que el mismo los tumbo o alguien que tenia su contraseña, creo que hubiese desaparecido el perfil, pero no se puede, asi que, no lo se, debio ser una decision que el tomo  
**Sara Fénix Black:** HELLO yup, la historia va pa' largo :P espero que no les moleste mucho XD pero bueno U er ¿por que todo mundo quiere hacerle daño a Harry? Al paso que vamos, Voldemort va a ser el último en cojer una pieza del chiquillo para hacerla pedazos XD pero, er, juro que todo se soluciona - Circe cruza los dedos - er, cof cof al menos cof hasta el final cof cof U Y por cierto, si quieres que te avise cada vez que publico chapter solo mandame tu correo, va?  
**Nimmy:** Hello :P yep, pobre de Sirius, un día le va a dar un paro cariaco por culpa del chiquillo, pero no te preocupes por que lo quiero mucho y lo cuidare Y yup, Sirius se escapo de la prision por venganza y no por Harry, eso es lo que le dolio al pequeño, pero bueno, espero que te guste este chapi  
  
** Happy Halloween!! o Aoi: -- yuupi... Circe: ¬¬ Espero que se la pasen bien ese día U aunque yo celebraré más bien el día de muertos XD Pero bueno. Por cierto, er, escribi un nuevo fic, a ver si pueden darse una vuelta y decirme que tal :P **

* * *

** Harry Potter en la Tierra Media ** ** Capítulo 18 **  
** Dúnedain**

* * *

Sirius se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, observando la extraña trayectoria de un insecto volador de color tornazul que se paseaba cerca de la ventana.

Los rayos del sol atravesaban el umbral, bañando la morena piel del desnudo torso y la blanca venda que se cerraba en torno a su herida.

Con desgano, retiro las vendas y observo maravillado como la lesión había desaparecido por completo. La medicina élfica podía hacer cosas sorprendentes. Al fin podría deshacerse de esos vendajes que le hacían sentirse torpe.

Harry había insistido que usará las vendas hasta que la lesión hubiese desaparecido por completo, ya que el calor ayudaba a mejorar las propiedades curativas de la mezcla que le había puesto.

Harry, un solitario chico. Harry, el hijo de su mejor amigo. Harry, un niño maltratado. Harry, su ahijado. Pensar en él hacía que sus ojos azules recuperarán la misma mirada apagada y maldita que le había perseguido durante tantos años a través de las celdas de Azkaban.

_Harry..._ Una punzada en el corazón...

Hacía cinco días de su última discusión con el pequeño, pero aún sentía fresca la herida en su pecho. Las palabras que le había dicho habían sido dolorosas, pero la manera en como lo había dicho lo había sido más. Tan arrogante, tan burlesco, tan sarcástico, como regocijándose en su sufrimiento.

Aún así, no podía evitar el pensar que el chico tenía razón.

Sirius Black había escapado de la cárcel para buscar venganza, no por Harry. No tenía importancia el hecho de que se había arriesgado ir hasta Privet Drive sólo para verlo, conocerlo, por que la razón de su escape había sido Pettigrew.

Si tan sólo hubiese tenido el suficiente coraje de escaparse antes, correr hasta la casa de los Dursley y salvar a su ahijado de los años de maltrato y soledad que seguro había vivido con esos muggles, quizá su alma hubiese encontrado un poco de paz y el pequeño una mejor vida.

Ahora tan sólo podía observar como su ahijado se alejaba cada vez más de él, dejándolo solo.

Y luego estaba Aragorn, el gran y hábil montaraz, aquél que le había dado tanto al pequeño.

En la mente del animago estaban claramente grabados los sucesos que habían ocurrido hacía dos días. Las cosas que el montaraz le había dicho, la _amenaza_.

** oOoOoOoO Flashback OoOoOoOo **

Hacía un magnífico día, el sol brillaba fuertemente sobre Rohan, alumbrando cada pértiga, cada hoja, reflejándose sobre la superficie del río que corría cerca de la ciudad del rey.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, aminorando el calor que el sol se empecinaba en crear, haciendo danzar los vastos campos de dorado trigo.

El sonido de espadas chocando entre sí se podía escuchar en la distancia, seguidas de maldiciones en élfico expresadas por una joven voz.

- ""¡Mueve tus pies, Ezellahen! – gritaba Aragorn entre risas, con la pipa sostenida entre una de sus manos

- No ayudará en nada que le des consejos en élfico, Aragorn – se escuchó la voz del tercer Mariscal de la Marca

En medio de uno de los vastos campos, a las afueras de Edoras, Harry sostenía fuertemente su espada, con el sudor bajando por su rostro, la respiración agitada pero mostrando un temple increíble. La gabardina yacía olvidada sobre el regazo de Aragorn, quien se encontraba sentado en una enorme piedra fumando su pipa. Merry observaba contento a su lado, comiendo cerezas de una bolsa que había robado de la cocina.

Théoden observaba también, sentado al lado del hobbit, y a su izquierda la dama Éowyn disfrutaba de la pequeña demostración, con una sonrisa sobre sus delgados y sonrosados labios.

Unos cuantos soldados del _éored_ de Éomer observaban la escena con ojos críticos y sonrientes.

El tercer mariscal, heredero de Théoden, Éomer, sostenía su gruesa espada, enfrentando al joven montaraz. Los rubios cabellos al viento, la armadura portada con orgullo.

Harry volvió a cargar contra el mariscal, tirando un fuerte golpe contra su espada, girando sobre si mismo y tirando un nuevo pero más fuerte golpe. Éomer retrocedió un poco ante la agresividad del ataque, observando que el chico cuidaba mucho su defensa.

Al principio de la batalla, el mariscal se había decepcionado un poco, pues Ezellahen no había mostrado las habilidades que eran tan alabadas por su mentor Aragorn, pero luego la forma de ataque del chico cambio, exaltando la habilidad con la espada.

Lo sucedido al principio había sido una táctica usada por todo buen montaraz: si no conoces a tu enemigo, estúdialo sin revelarle tus verdades habilidades.

El ataque continuo. Harry sabia que su desventaja era la fuerza superior y la mayor experiencia de Éomer, pero si cuidaba sus movimientos y ataques lograría sacar algo de provecho, además de que tenía una mayor velocidad que el rohirrim.

El mariscal hizo girar su espada, cortando las capas de viento con la pesada y filosa hoja, bloqueando un ataque del mago y lanzándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo caer ante sus pies.

- Es el final, pequeño – sentenció Éomer, dispuesto a colocar la punta de su espada sobre el pecho del chico, en un gesto que denotará el fin de la batalla, pero Harry golpeó repentinamente la hoja de su espada con una pequeña daga y rodó lejos de él

- Esto aún no termina – dijo el chico con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios

Sirius llegaba al lugar de entrenamiento cuando Éomer había desarmado a su ahijado, dispuesto a poner la punta de la pesada espada sobre el pecho del chico. Se hubiese tirado en pos de Harry, de no ser por que Legolas le detuvo firmemente.

- Tan sólo están entrenando. Un juego de espadas, mellon ni – dijo el elfo con una gran calma, sosteniendo al animago por el cuello de la túnica – Esto ayudará a pulir las habilidades de Ezellahen

- Esta bien, esta bien, pero tampoco es para que me estés ahorcando – refunfuño Sirius

- _Amin hiraetha, Sirius_ Lo siento, Sirius – respondió el avergonzado príncipe. El animago tan solo giro los ojos... no había entendido ni una palabra, pero por la expresión del elfo, juraría que acababa de disculparse

Ambos llegaron hasta Aragorn, quien observaba orgulloso el desempeño de Harry.

- Es bastante bueno con la espada – menciono casualmente el montaraz, retirando la pipa de sus labios – Es hábil y aprende rápido

- Por supuesto que lo es – respondió Sirius – no se podía esperar nada menos de él

Aragorn dejo escapar unos aros de humo de su boca, observando con atención la batalla.

- Es un chico valiente, inteligente, noble – continuo el montaraz, confundiendo al animago ¿a qué venía todo esto? – Sería un magnífico príncipe

¿Príncipe? Pensó Sirius, temiendo el rumbo de esta plática.

La daga de Harry voló hasta los pies del animago, seguida por una disculpa.

- Ezellahen necesita un lugar donde pueda ser feliz, una familia, alguien que lo guíe por la vida – dijo el montaraz

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Aragorn? – preguntó molesto Black

- No estoy dispuesto a quedarme sentado y ver como te llevas a Ezellahen, lejos de este lugar, de vuelta a esa tierra donde parece tener sólo problemas y dolor

- ¿Qué...?

- Haz lo que te parezca mejor, mago, pero yo también usare mis cartas en este asunto – Sirius lo miró confundido. Aragorn y él se alejaron de los demás, a un lugar donde pudieran platicar en privado, pero no lejos del campo visual – No dejaré que él se vaya. No me importa lo que creas, sólo sé que Ezellahen es como un hijo para mí y que me quedaré con él. Pase lo que pase, si él decide quedarse, lo apoyare y te juro que si intentas arrebatármelo te vas a arrepentir

Sirius se quedo de una pieza, observando como el montaraz regresaba al lado del chico que al fin había sido vencido por Éomer, quien a su vez le felicitaba por su desempeño y le daba algunos consejos referentes a la defensa y el ataque.

Black observó como Harry era felicitado por todos y la sonrisa que jugaba sobre sus labios, mostrando una alegría que él nunca antes le había visto. Pero también observó a Aragorn y una ira le lleno las entrañas, y antes de que pudiese detenerse, caminaba en dirección de los montaraces.

pOq

Aragorn y Harry observaron como Éomer se retiraba junto con los jinetes de su éored, debían de hacer el patrullaje de rutina. Después del _Abismo de Helm_ no estaban dispuestos a bajar la guardia. Théoden también se retiro después de felicitar al joven mago, acompañado por la dama Éowyn.

- ¿Y bien, cómo estuve? – pregunto Ezellahen, girándose a su mentor

Aragorn pareció meditar unos segundos, poniendo cara de crítica.

- Pues, no lo se. Quizá deberíamos regresar a las espadas de punta romana – dijo, alborotando el cabello del mago

Harry se separo riendo de él y dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo de Aragorn.

- ¡No puedo ser tan malo! – dijo entre risas. Las espadas de punta romana eran aquellas con las que se comenzaba a entrenar, carecían del filo necesario para corta si quiera un tomate – ¡Dísele Legolas! ¡Dile que no soy tan malo!

El elfo tan sólo rió, disfrutando de este pequeño e inocente juego. Era la primera vez que veía a su amigo Aragorn tan relajado. Merry observaba divertido, deseando que Pippin estuviera aquí.

Todo este ambiente no hizo mas que avivar la ira de Sirius ¡¿Cómo era posible que Aragorn se atreviera a jugar con Harry en frente de él?! ¡De él! Quien se había perdido los inocentes años de la vida de ese niño, y que tan sólo por caer tras el velo, su ahijado parecía haberlo olvidado.

- Recuerda mover tus pies, es importante cuando estas enfrentándote a un adversario como Éomer que te supera en estatura y fuerza – decía Aragorn, empuñando la espada de Harry y haciéndola girar en el aire – Es una pelea difícil, pero no imposible ¿recuerdas cuando vencimos al troll en Khazad Dûm?

- Fue una pelea **bastante** difícil. No quisiera ni acordarme de eso – respondió el mago

- Pero son experiencias como esa, Ezellahen, las que prueban tus habilidades y te obligan a mejorarlas – dijo Legolas, dándose cuenta con preocupación la ira que surcaba el rostro de Sirius, quien se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. El príncipe sonrió al joven montaraz, y se encamino hacia el animago, deseando detener su locura

- Mellon ni – llamo el elfo, impidiéndole el paso a Black

- Hazte a un lado, Leg – dijo él, clavando sus ojos en los del príncipe

- No, Sirius. Estas enojado, tan sólo vas a hacer una locura en ese estado

- Eso no te incumbe – siseó, haciendo a un lado al elfo

- Por supuesto que me incumbe, eres mi amigo y Aragorn también lo es – respondió desesperado el elfo – Piensa que lo que harás tan sólo dañara más tu relación con Ezellahen – el animago lo ignoró por completo, continuando con su camino, pero – ¿Acaso tus apresuradas decisiones nunca te han hecho mal? – dijo Legolas, haciendo que Sirius se detuviera en seco

En la mente del animago despertó el recuerdo del día en que había sugerido el cambio del guardián, proponiendo a Peter en lugar de a Remus por que le consideraba el traidor. _Pero esto es diferente_ se dijo, y empuñando fuertemente las manos, continuo su camino.

Aragorn le mostraba a Harry una combinación de movimientos, simples movimientos que se convertían en algo mortal si sabías cuándo y cómo usarlos.

- Parece ser que también eres un buen maestro de esgrima – dijo Sirius, ganando la atención de los montaraces

- ¿Sirius? – susurro extrañado el joven mago. Tenía un mal presentimiento

- Vamos, Trancos, como eres el mejor en esto, por que no me ayudas a recordar un poco lo que he olvidado – menciono casualmente el animago

- Comenzar con un duelo no es bueno, Sirius – respondió Aragorn, retirando disimuladamente a Harry de entre los dos

- ¿Qué ocurre? – respondió burlesco Black – ¿Acaso tienes miedo de un **mago**, **montaraz**?

Trancos encaró al animago, clavando sus ojos grises en los de Sirius.

- Estas tomando esto personal – susurró, lo suficientemente bajo para que Harry no escuchara – Descargar tu ira en una pelea no te ayudará en nada

- ¿Y qué si lo tomo personal? Disculpa si deseo patearte el maldito trasero, pero las amenazas no van bien conmigo

Ambos hombres se estudiaron profundamente, en silencio.

- Ezellahen – llamó Trancos – préstale tu espada a tu padrino

- Pero... – respondió dudoso el mago, intercalando miradas entre los dos

- No te preocupes – respondió sonrientemente Aragorn – Sólo será un juego de espadas

** oOoOoOoO Fin del Flashback OoOoOoOo **

Sirius dejo escapar un largo suspiro antes el recuerdo, sentándose al borde la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Al comienzo del duelo, él había tirado golpes ciegos. Seguro que Harry se había dado cuenta que lo que realmente deseaba era romperle unos cuantos huesos a Aragorn y no aprender de él.

El animago recorrió su cabello con sus manos. Trancos no le había atacado ni una sola vez, tan sólo había esquivado o bloqueado sus golpes, y como era de esperarse, Sirius Black se había desesperado, y arrojando la espada había empuñado la vara, dispuesto a lanzarle una cuantas maldiciones al montaraz. Fue en ese momento que Harry se interpuso entre los dos, pregúntale que rayos le ocurría.

Sirius se había metido tanto en su ira y celos, que se había olvidado de su ahijado, y cuando le vio entre los dos, queriendo arrancarle la vara de las manos, el animago sintió remordimiento. Había perdido horriblemente el control.

Estos celos comenzaban a traerle problemas. Sonrió amargamente. Ni siquiera había sentido celos por alguna de sus innumerables novias, y ahora los sentía por culpa de un hombre que quería arrebatarle a su ahijado.

Cierta ocasión Remus le había mencionado algo por el estilo, algo así como que dependía mucho de Harry. Pero Sirius lo había dejado en algún rincón de su cerebro. Para él era normal que quisiera proteger a su pequeño ahijado, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba de James y era lo único que le ayudaba a mantener su vida y cordura. Era lógico que temiera que alguien se lo arrebatará.

¿Qué podría hacer contra ese testarudo montaraz? Estaba seguro que si Aragorn lo deseaba, podría hacerle la vida imposible.

A su derecha, sobre el buró, la superficie del mágico espejo comenzó a brillar y pronto una voz salió de él.

- ¿Sirius? – era Remus

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La brisa de la mañana acariciaba las hojas de los pequeños arbustos, impregnándose en la desnuda piel de las grises rocas.

El cielo brillaba en un hermoso tono azulado, con los rayos del sol atravesando las blancas y juguetonas nubes, pintando líneas de luz en el azulado manto.

En una enorme montaña, a la entrada de una de sus múltiples cuevas, pastaba la fiel yegua Fíriel, observando ofendida al par de mariposas que revoloteaban sobre su cabeza sin dejarla tranquila.

Un haz de luz ilumino momentáneamente la boca de la montaña, espantando al par de mariposas, pero sin sorprender a la hermosa montura.

- ¡Una vez más 'Arry! ¡Sé que puedes! – se escuchaba la excitada voz de Merry, escapando ansiosa de la oscuridad de la cueva

Dentro de ella, el pequeño hobbit descansaba sobre una estalagmita que formaba un perfecto y amoldable asiento para el pequeño.

Frente a él, un joven de negro y desordenado cabello tenía una gran expresión de concentración, con sudor bajando por su rostro y cuello.

En un rincón de la cueva yacían olvidados una gabardina negra, un largo chaleco, una espada enfundada y una cantimplora junto a una pequeña funda que contenía una vara de madera.

- Estoy demasiado cansado – dijo al fin el chico, negando con la cabeza

- ¡Vamos 'Arry! ¡Sólo una vez más!

El montaraz sonrió a su amigo Merry quien daba feroces mordiscos a un pobre manzanita.

Harry se volvió a concentrar, centrando los penetrantes ojos verdes en una piedra que descansaba unos metros lejos de él.

_Muevete…_

_Muevete ya…!_

Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza como un mantra.

La piedra tembló un poco, comenzado a elevarse tambaleantemente por los aires, llegando a la altura del rostro del mago.

- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! – exclamaba contento el hobbit, dando saltos sobre la pobre estalagmita

Harry dejo caer la piedra con un suspiro, y decidiendo hacer algo más difícil volvió a concentrarse en la piedra.

Dentro de su cabeza una cuchara se dibujo, cada detalle, cada ranura, cada sobresaliente línea. Poco a poco la piedra comenzó a desfigurarse, aplanándose, ensanchándose, cual si estuviera hecha de una blanda masilla.

Merry soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al encontrar una cuchara en el lugar de la piedra.

El hobbit estaba sorprendido, Harry decepcionado.

Él deseaba una cuchara de metal, no una de piedra color plateado.

Había sido un simple hechizo de transfiguración de niños de primer año, hechizo que con su vara hubiera podido realizar en un suspiro.

El montaraz arrojo la cuchara hacia atrás como si se tratara de una simple chuchería. Merry corrió a salvarla.

Harry cayó al suelo exhausto, respirando agitadamente, con el sudor recorriendo el contorno de su rostro. Esto era difícil. Requería demasiadas de sus energías. Ya controlaba a la perfección simples hechizos, pero transfiguración resultaba ser un problema. Era como querer controlar una gigante manguera que dispara un chorro de agua a presión y no se puede sostener firmemente, dirigiéndola.

Pero lo lograría. Tenía que hacerlo.

Merry se acerco a él, cargando todas las cosas del montaraz.

- Será mejor regresar. Un buen desayuno nos hará bien a ambos, fue demasiado por un día – dijo el hobbit

Ezallahen río ante las inocentes palabras de su amigo ¡Desayunaron antes de salir de Meduseld! Sin contar que el pequeño no había hecho otra cosa que sentarse y darle ánimos.

- Muy bien, pero recuerda – advirtió Harry, elevando un dedo – ni una palabra de estos entrenamientos clandestinos

- Descuida compañero – exclamó Merry, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda – puedes confiar en mí – el mago sonrió – Por que de seguro que terminaras castigado el resto de tu vida si Aragorn se entera que la primera vez que pudiste hacer esas cosas sin tu vara quedaste tan exhausto que te caíste mientras montabas a Fíriel camino a casa y que esa fue la razón por la que llegamos tan tarde y no por que nos quedamos 'jugando en un lago', sin contar que los rasguños que te hiciste en la caída fueron 'hechos por unos arbustos' o que hace tres días te desmayaste por que te sobrepasaste o que...

- Merry – siseó Harry. El hobbit trago saliva ante el tono amenazante que usaba el mago – ya entendí – dijo mirándolo de reojo – y si no cierras la boca yo voy a... – guardo silencio, observando con amenazantes ojos verde como una gota de sudor bajaba por el rostro de su pequeño amigo – ¡Rictusempra!

Merry dio un gran salto, tratando de evitar que la magia lo alcanzará, pero... momentos después el hobbit reía incontrolablemente sobre el piso y a sus risas pronto se unieron las de Harry, disfrutando de este momento de inocente diversión.

Cuando el hechizo termino, Merry seguía riendo junto con Harry, y así llegaron hasta Fíriel, quien observo con sus enormes ojos negros el comportamiento infantil de su amo y su amigo.

_Humanos…_

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

- ¡Padfoot! – la voz del licántropo resonó por toda la habitación – Te tengo magníficas noticias – exclamo feliz

- Ya era hora. Me tenías muy abandonado – refunfuño el animago

Remus lo miro confundido a través de la superficie del espejo, y luego recordó que el tiempo pasaba más rápido en aquél lugar que en Inglaterra.

- Tengo una excusa bastante buena – respondió. Sirius lo miro de reojo – la última vez que hablamos yo estaba en el tren camino a Hogwarts – el animago asintió – pues déjame decirte que es la una de la mañana del 2 de septiembre, lo cual me da seis horas antes de que sea el momento de despertarse para alistarme y dar mi primer clase en este año. Espero que sepas apreciar el sacrificio de mis horas de sueño, Padfoot – terminó dramáticamente

- Gee, lo siento – exclamo Sirius – pero continua con lo que me decías

Remus aclaro su garganta y acomodo la corbata de su traje. El animago lo observo con impacientes ojos, sabía que lo hacía apropósito

- No vas a creer lo que dijo Albus – respondió al fin

- ¿Qué al fin dejaría la dirección de Hogwarts para dedicarse a su sueño de ser un bailarín de ballet con tutú rosa? – dijo el animago, con una cara de fingida inocencia

- Esto es serio, Sirius

- ¡Yo soy serio!

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- Ese chiste es tan viejo como tú – dijo al fin Remus

- ¡Hey! – exclamo indignado el animago, frunciendo el entrecejo

- Regresando al tema principal – el licántropo tosió – Albus me dio unas magníficas noticias

- ¿Acerca de...? – preguntó Sirius, cansado de que Moony le diera tantas vueltas al asunto ¡Era desesperante!

- El regreso de Harry y el tuyo – respondió sonrientemente Remus

- Creí que estaba perdido en su búsqueda y que no encontraba una forma de hacernos volver

- No te ofendas Padfoot, pero el espejo es el verdadero héroe – dijo el hombre lobo, ganándose una mirada de fingida decepción de parte de Sirius – Como sea. Albus había encontrado que era posible realizar una conexión entre dos dimensiones a través de espejos, pero necesitaba una conexión con ese otro mundo, una conexión que le obedeciera totalmente

- Y es ahí donde entra el espejo – reflexionó Black

- ¡Correcto! – exclamó Remus, tirando un golpe al aire – Así que sólo necesito que me digas cuando iniciamos el ritual

Sirius guardo silencio, pensativo, sosteniendo su barbilla en un gesto de absoluta concentración. Al hombre lobo le extraño esta actitud, hubiese deseado una reacción más alegre, quizá no esperaba que Sirius se pusiera a saltar por toda la habitación, danzando y cantando como cierta ocasión en su quinto año, pero se hubiese conformado con un simple '¡Genial!' o '¡Espera a que le diga a Harry!'.

- No lo se, Remus – hablo al fin el animago, sacando a su amigo de sus extrañas reflexiones

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- En éste lugar hay una especie de guerra – respondió Sirius – y no creo que a Harry le haga gracia abandonar a sus nuevos amigos. Ya sabes como es

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo te llamaré cuando sea el momento ideal

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Fíriel corría rauda y veloz sobre los pastos de Rohan, llevando sobre su lomo al joven amo y a su pequeño amigo.

Harry llevaba cinco días escapándose del castillo a temprana hora del día y puesto que Merry se había trasladado a su habitación – ya que se sentía muy solo desde la partida de Pippin – despertaba en el preciso momento en que los goznes de la puerta chillaban cuando el mago trataba de deslizarla suavemente. Al despertar y enterarse que el joven montaraz saldría, se ponía a gemir, argumentando que no deseaba quedarse solo. Ezellahen, como buen amigo, aceptaba llevarlo, con la única condición de que no revelará nada, el hobbit había aceptado la condición sin rechistar y Harry agradecía que no tuviera la gran disposición de Peregrin para charlar, no que le molestará o que no confiará en él, pero al pequeño se le podía ir la lengua de ciertas maneras que mejor no pensar en las consecuencias.

El primer día que salieron sobre el lomo de Fíriel, buscaron el lugar perfecto donde Harry pudiera llevar acabo su plan. Esa mañana la suerte les había sonreído, pues habían encontrado una fantástica cueva, lejos de Edoras y de cualquier asentamiento humano, así que había bajas probabilidades de que alguien descubriera lo que estaba haciendo, en otras palabras, de que alguien descubriera que estaba aprendiendo a controlar su magia sin una varita.

La magia negra aprendida a través de Voldemort debía de esperar, pues no deseaba asustar a Meriadoc. Ya había visto el miedo en sus ojos después del _incidente_ y no quería perder la confianza del hobbit.

Por las noches, Ezellahen se ponía a practicar _oclumency_, asegurándose de tener un mayor control sobre sus emociones y su desagradable lazo psíquico con el lord oscuro. No quería depender de objetos ni de nadie para proteger su mente y cuerpo.

Con orgullo y una sonrisa en los labios, el mago podía asegurar que progresaba en la construcción de barreras mentales, aunque en la magia sin varita... quizá un poco más de práctica bastaría.

El fuerte relincho de Fíriel alerto a Harry que Edoras se encontraba cerca. Era como si ella pudiera oler los verdes pastos que rodeaban a la ciudad, como si el perfume de esa magnífica morada acariciara sus fosas nasales anunciándole la cercanía del hogar.

Las enormes puertas de oscura madera se encontraban abiertas de par en par, recibiéndolos con los brazos abiertos. Fíriel entro felizmente a través de ellas, pero se detuvo en el linde de la puerta, relinchando molesta.

Harry y Merry elevaron los sorprendidos ojos, conteniendo fuertemente el aliento.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? – dijo para sí el joven mago. Merry tan solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

La colina del castillo dorado estaba repleta de soldados y jamelgos, entorpeciendo el camino que llevaba a Meduseld.

Los caballeros de Théoden se encontraban dispuestos sobre sus monturas, portando orgullosamente las armaduras de diseños rohírricos: caballos atravesando o saltando extrañas runas que corrían por la armadura, circulándose entorno a ellas.

Cotas de pesados anillos metálicos brillando a la luz solar. Largas lanzas dispuestas en resplandecientes y mortales columnas, con las afiladas puntas rompiendo los rayos del sol en mil líneas que se despedían a todos lados, formando pequeñas estrellas.

Capas verdes al viento, vestidas por hombres de arrogante semblante. El estandarte flotando, agitando el caballo blanco de Rohan.

La campana cantaba a la luz del día mientras más hombres salían con paso firme de sus casas, acomodando el caso, el grueso y redondo escudo.

Apeando a la yegua, el montaraz troto rápidamente hacia las puertas de Meduseld, eludiendo magníficamente a los caballos que se interponían en su camino

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – grito la voz de su padrino, y el mago pronto lo vio descender rápidamente por los largos escalones del castillo – Temía que no fueras a llegar – le dijo, tomando con fuerza las riendas de Fíriel

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el mago por segunda vez

- La guerra, Ezellahen – se escucho la voz del príncipe elfo, apareciendo detrás del animago, quien pego un brinco. No le había escuchado – Minas Tirith ha encendido las almeras, pidiendo ayuda – termino dramáticamente, clavando sus azules ojos en los verdes de Harry

El silencio se hizo, el mago pensando en lo que estas palabras significaban. El pronto final de la guerra, sea para el bien de los hombres o para su perdición.

- _Anda luumello!_ ¡Cuanto tiempo! – exclamo Aragorn, cortando el mutismo que se había instalado desde las últimas palabras de Legolas, acercándose rápidamente a sus amigos

Harry elevo rápidamente sus avergonzados ojos, buscando a su mentor. El montaraz observo al joven mago con una mirada que decía claramente que después tendrían una larga charla acerca de escapes matutinos.

- _Amin hiraetha_ Lo siento – murmuro al fin el joven mago

- _Gostadaur, tithen pen_ Tranquilízate, pequeño – respondió rápidamente Trancos, acariciando las orejas de Fíriel – "" No estoy enojado, más bien preocupado, pero ya hablaremos de eso

- _Le ilteera vorite na nwalya_ No hay nada de que preocuparse – susurro Harry, avergonzando por la atención que se le brindaba. Aragorn le sonri

- Bueno, supongo que el joven montaraz amerita un regaño – se escucho la gruesa voz del enano Gimli – pero realmente creo que es hora de continuar, es decir, no me gusta montar en esas cosas, pero, que mas se le puede hacer – refunfuño – Vamos Legolas, es hora de ir a matar a algunos orcos

El elfo sonrió a su extraño amigo y después de darle una mirada alentadora a Sirius, se encamino junto con él a los establos.

- Supongo que yo también me debo de retirar – dijo Sirius, mirando nerviosamente a Harry – espero que ese caballo no me tire. Si tuviera una escoba mi vida sería mejor

- Si tuvieras una escoba, el infierno se desataría en la Tierra Media – respondió Ezellahen, una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios

El animago consideró sus próximas palabras, pensando en la amenaza de Aragorn. Padfoot también tenían unos trucos escondidos bajo la manga.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! Te reto a que me digas que no extrañas tu _Saeta de Fuego_ – dijo Sirius, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte de Trancos

Al mago le extraño la implicación en la pregunta de su padrino: _Dime que no extrañas Inglaterra, dime que no extrañas volar por los cielos_.

- Será mejor montar en nuestros caballos rápidamente – dijo Aragorn – La llamada a terminado y Théoden sale ya sobre _Crinblanca_

Harry asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo la interrupción de su mentor.

Sirius le tiro una mirada asesina a Trancos, quien tan sólo se la regreso, apresurándose a los establos.

- ¡Esta es la hora! – gritó Éomer con voz encendida por el orgullo y el poder belicoso que corría por sus venas en esos momentos cumbres – ¡Jinetes de Rohan, ustedes tomaron juramentos! ¡Ahora, cúmplanlos! ¡Por señor y tierra!

Los eorlingas estrellaron sus lanzas contra los redondos escudos, lanzando un grito de guerra al viento, a las tropas de Mordor que pronto conocerían la ira de los amos de los caballos.

Una larga columna de caballeros atravesó las murallas de la dorada Edoras, una inmensa columna, formada por filas de quintetos.

Théoden rey avanzaba al frente, a su izquierda Aragorn y a su derecha Éomer, sosteniendo el estandarte del rey, junto a Éowyn, su hermana. Atrás de ellos, corrían Legolas con Gimli, Sirius, Harry y Meriadoc cabalgando un pequeño potrillo.

Cual feroces rayos, los jinetes atravesaron los verdes campos de Rohan, cabalgando con presteza al punto de reunión del ejercito del país de los caballos: la montaña de _El Sagrario_. Fortaleza y refugio situado sobre el Valle Sagrado. Resultaba fácil de defender ya que se llegaba a él por un sendero sinuoso que subía por un risco escarpado; cada nivel era dominado por los superiores.

Firíel daba muestras de cansancio, pero el orgullo de su raza la obligaba a seguir al frente de la columna, sin rezagarse. Harry le murmuraba dulces palabras al oído, prometiéndole un buen manojo de alfalfa al llegar a su destino.

El joven mago estaba preocupado por su padrino, estaba actuando más raro de lo normal. _Quizá realmente sea así, debes recordar que nunca haz pasado tanto tiempo con él_ decía una voz en su cabeza. A Ezellahen le dolió saber que esas palabras eran verdad, y girando el rostro, observo que el caballo de su padrino era hábilmente dirigido por el elfo, pues Sirius aun no aprendía a controlarle. El mago sabía que él aprendería rápidamente, pero se negaba a subirse a uno de ellos a menos que fuera necesario. Podía contar las veces con los dedos de una mano.

Rezagando a Fíriel, Harry se puso al lado del animago, quien elevo el rostro rápidamente al sentir una nueva presencia a su derecha.

- Hey – susurro el joven montaraz – ¿Deseas un poco de ayuda?

Sirius pareció sorprendido por esto y cruzando miradas con su amigo Legolas, murmuro un suave sí.

El animago observó como su ahijado se acomodaba los cinturones que cargaban la espada y la vara, y acomodaba las riendas de Fíriel.

- ¡Listo! – exclamo el mago, haciendo que Legolas le lanzará las bridas del caballo de Sirius

El animago observo con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, como Harry saltaba de la silla de Fíriel a la de él, poniéndose justo enfrente. Black hubiese caído por el impulso, de no ser por que el elfo le detuvo.

La valiente y orgullosa yegua relincho contenta al ya no tener un peso sobre su lomo, lo cual le daba la oportunidad de seguir corriendo, al lado de su amo.

- Buena chica – murmuro Harry, sonriéndole a Fíriel

El animago observo como su ahijado trataba a esa potrilla, y estaba más que dispuesto a jurar que unas cuantas chicas se sentirían celosas de un caballo.

- Sujétate de mí – dijo Ezellahen, manejando con habilidad las riendas del oscuro caballo

- Ahora verás lo que se siente ser un costal de carga – murmuro la gruesa voz de Gimli, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda departe del elfo – ¡Es verdad!

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Había sido una larga caminata, pero al fin _El Sagrario_ se extendía ante ellos.

El ejercito de Edoras fue recibido con alegría, el ejercito del rey.

Sobre el Valle Sagrado, el ejercito de Rohan descansaba. Harry observo las blancas tiendas, dispuestas en un orden militar, y a los caballos que pastaban afuera de las tiendas. Un caballo por soldado, no cabía duda que esta era la caballería de los hombres, una excelente combinación entre hombre y bestia, poderosa y rápida. Los orcos de Mordor temblarían cuando escucharan los cascos golpeando con fuerza la tierra a sus pies como el venir de una furiosa tormenta.

Lanzas plantadas sobre la tierra, cotas, cascos y la capa verde de Rohah, portando el escudo del reino. Era algo como Harry jamás había visto.

- ¡Abran paso al rey! – se escuchaba gritar, y los soldados despejaban rápidamente el camino

- Viva usted, señor – saludaban los hombres. Théoden realmente tenía el porte de sus antepasados, orgulloso y poderoso aún en la vejez

- Grimbold ¿Cuántos? – preguntó el rey a un general

- Unos 500 hombres del Folde Oeste, mi señor – respondió, observando con respecto al hombre de rubios cabellos

- Y 300 más de la Frontera de los Pantanos, Théoden rey – gritó uno más

- ¿Y los jinetes del Río Nevado? – preguntó el Señor de la Marca, manejando a Crinblanca

- Ninguno vino, señor

Harry escucho todo esto y podía sentir la desesperación en su mentor. Era Gondor, el reino de sus antepasados, lo que caería si no hacía algo pronto, pero ¿Qué?

El sequito de Théoden cabalgo hasta _El Sagrario_, la montaña dibujada sobre el azul cielo, dispuesta sobre el Valle Sagrado. Los demás eorlingas se quedaron al pie de la montaña, cuidando el sendero que llevaba hasta la fortaleza natural.

Las tiendas fueron dispuestas con precisión y rapidez. Harry compartiría alojo con Aragorn, mientras que Legolas y Sirius dormirían en otra, al igual que Gimli y Merry.

- Esa montaña me da escalofríos – murmuro el animago, observando un extraño y oscuro sendero. Harry le observo y pudo comprender inmediatamente a que se refería su padrino. El sendero no solo era extraño y oscuro, sino que carecía de vida. Las plantas y árboles a la entrada del sendero estaban secos, muertos; la tierra era árida, incapaz de crear vida, seca

El joven mago entendió por que Fíriel se negaba a acercarse al sendero, prefiriendo estar cerca del precipicio. Los demás caballos parecían concordar con ella, pues se negaban a obedecer a sus amos.

- Los caballos están inquietos y los hombres están callados – se escucho la voz de Legolas. Sirius no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ¿era necesario que usará esa voz de ultratumba y que saliera detrás de él como si llevará ahí horas?

- Se ponen nerviosos a la sombra de la montaña – respondió Éomer, observando al elfo y a Sirius

- Ese camino de ahí ¿A dónde lleva? – preguntó Gimli, observando con desconfianza el sendero

- Es el camino al Bosque Negro, la puerta bajo la montaña – respondió Legolas, y Sirius se preguntó cuanto sabía su amigo, no se veía más viejo que él

- Nadie que entra sale jamás – respondió el tercer mariscal – Esa montaña es maligna

_Genial ¿ahora me lo dicen?_ refunfuño el animago, cruzándose de brazos. Pero no existía lugar al que él no se atreviera a meter, su espíritu y orgullo de merodeador se lo impedían, además de que si James se enterará de esto, seguro que cuando muriera no dejaría de recordárselo por la eternidad. Pero como ese no era su camino, se contentaría con decirle a Prongs que había estado feliz y contento a _la sombra de la montaña_.

Sirius se extraño cuando vio que Harry se acercaba al sendero, y estuvo a punto de acompañarlo, pero se dio cuenta que no iba al sendero, sino con Aragorn, quien parecía hipnotizado por esa entrada. Seguro tenía miedo, pensó el animago con gusto y maldad.

- ¿Aragorn? – llamó Harry, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de su mentor – ¿Hay algo ahí? – pregunt

El montaraz cayo un momento, observando la entrada al sendero, pero ya no había nada. Hubiese jurado que alguien le observaba desde ella.

- Nada. No es nada

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El fuerte viento soplaba sobre _El Sagrario_, agitando las tiendas dispuestas sobre la montaña.

Harry observaba desde su cómoda posición las ordenadas tiendas de los caballeros de Rohan, corriendo en líneas rectas a cada dirección.

Sus amigos y padrino ya se habían retirado a dormir, incluso Aragorn descansaba en la tienda que compartía con el mago, lo cual hacía feliz a Ezellahen, pues su mentor se veía bastante cansado, con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Harry sólo podía imaginar la suerte y el dolor que pasaban sus amigos Frodo y Sam, sobretodo el primero, quien cargaba con el destino de todos.

El mago cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el viento golpeaba su rostro, acariciante, feroz. El cielo se encontraba libre de toda nube, completamente despejado y las estrellas titilaban sobre el oscuro manto.

Un suave golpeteó de cascos atrajo prontamente su atención. Alguien subía por el sendero.

El montaraz se puso rápidamente de pie, escudriñando con los verdes ojos la oscuridad.

- ¿Quién vive? – grito fuertemente el guardia, aunque sabía que no había de que preocuparse. Para llegar a las tiendas de Théoden antes tenían que pasar por todo el ejercito de rohirríms

- Amigos. Somos mensajeros. Buscamos a Aragorn hijo de Arathorn

_Esa voz..._

Harry abrió enormemente los ojos al recordarla, y corrió apresurado a la entrada del sendero.

- ¡Elladan! ¡Elrohir! – grito el mago, distinguiendo tres figuras a caballo. No sabía quien era la tercera, pero estaba seguro que dos de ellas pertenecían a los gemelos

- _Anda luumello, Ezellahen!_ ¡Cuánto tiempo, Harry! – grito uno de los hermanos, acercándose rápidamente al montaraz, saludándolo a la usanza élfica – ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado, joven amigo, que ya puedo ver que la madurez te esta alcanzando?

- Sabes cómo son los jóvenes, hermano – dijo el otro gemelo – una vez que empiezan a crecer ya nada los para, y pronto le veremos convertido en un hombre

- Si su raza se lo permite – se escucho la profunda voz de Elrond, saliendo de entre las sombras – pues sabemos que el tiempo no pasa para los _istari_

- Mi señor Elrond – saludo Harry, haciendo una reverencia

- Ezellahen, necesito hablar urgentemente con Aragorn – el mago asintió, pero antes de que pudiera guiarlos a la tienda de su mentor, uno de los guardias lo detuvo

- Lo siento, señor Ezellahen, pero no podemos permitir que pasen

- Pero no vienen a hacer daño. Necesitan hablar con mi maestro

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos, pero una voz les salvo de tomar un decisión que de haber sido la incorrecta, les hubiese costado el puesto

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Théoden rey

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Harry espero afuera de la tienda del rey Théoden. La visita del señor Elrond significaba más problemas para ellos, no por que el medio-elfo significará problemas, sino por que estaba seguro que le traía malas noticias a Aragorn, pero ¿respecto a qué?

El mago elevo los ojos por décima vez hacia la entrada de la tienda. Aún no veía que estas se movieran. Tal vez debió haberse esperado a su mentor dentro de su tienda, después de todo, todos estaban en ella: Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Elladan y Elrohir, incluso Sirius que parecía odiar tanto a su mentor. Y ya que pensaba en eso, los celos de su padrino estaban llegando a un punto intolerable. Desde el duelo que había tenido con Trancos, Harry no paraba de darse cuenta de las miradas que le tiraba.

Suspiro.

Sirius y Aragorn podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, si tan sólo su padrino controlará sus celos.

El sonido de tela agitándose atrajo la atención del mago y sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su mentor.

Aragorn se veía diferente, la mirada en su rostro era distinta. Y la espada. Llevaba una espada distinta, con una funda hermosamente bordada.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y Harry sintió el poder irradiando del dúnadan, la majestad de su linaje.

- _Mornien utulien, ion nin._ La maldad llega, hijo mío – susurró suavemente Aragorn, con Elrond a su derecha

- _Gar estel, adar_ Ten fé, padre – respondió el joven mago, haciendo una reverencia

Elrond medio-elfo miro dulcemente al montaraz, depositando su mano en el hombro de este.

- _"nen i-Estel Edain_ Le doy esperanza al hombre – dijo con una sabia voz

- _Ú-chebin Estel anim_ No guardo ninguna para mí – terminó Aragorn, posando sus ojos en el oscuro cielo

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sirius estaba preocupado por su ahijado. Deseaba ir a buscarle, pero Harry había dicho claramente que él sería el único que iría a esperar a Aragorn.

Algo estaba mal, lo sentía. Y el llegar de estas personas no hacía más que intensificar ese sentimiento.

¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué conocían a Harry?

La puerta fue corrida y por ella entraron Aragorn y Ezellahen, junto a un hombre, no, un elfo. El animago observo al nuevo ocupante de la tienda. Había algo en él que inspiraba respeto, pero se veía cansado, triste, con una gran aflicción carcomiéndole el alma.

- "" Me retiro. Elladan, Elrohir – dijo Elrond a sus hijos – "" Arwen espera en Lothlórien, no puedo dejarla sola en este momento

- "" ¡Arwen! – exclamó Harry, girándose rápidamente al elfo, olvidando el respeto que debía mostrarle – "" ¡¿Qué ocurre con ella?! ¡¿Esta bien?! ¡¿Esta herida?!

Elrond le miro con ojos tristes, entiendo el sufrimiento del mago. Arwen era una madre adoptiva para el joven montaraz.

La verdad golpeo a Harry, recordando una plática que había tenido con Legolas. La maldad de Mordor estaba absorbiendo la vida de la Estrella de la Tarde.

- "" Debo retirarme – dicho esto, Elrond salió de la tienda y pronto el trotar de su caballo se escucho en la silenciosa noche, muriendo segundos después

El silencio se instalo entre ellos. Ni Sirius, Gimli o Merry habían entendido ni una palabra, pero el dolor en el rostro de Harry fue suficientemente elocuente.

- Aragorn – hablo uno de los gemelos – Tu primo te espera – el montaraz elevo rápidamente el rostro – esta esperando, a las afueras del valle

Aragorn miro pensativo a los hermanos, entendiendo lo que sus palabras significaban y comprendiendo su deber. Después sus ojos se posaron en Harry, y tomando una resolución, hablo.

- Bajaré a hablar con _ellos_ – dijo – y Ezellahen vendrá conmigo – termino, clavando sus ojos grises en los de Sirius, cuidando de usar el nombre élfico de Harry

Sirius únicamente pudo cerrar los puños con fuerza, observando como su ahijado se alistaba.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, entendiendo el propósito de la acción de Aragorn. Le presentaría ante _ellos_ y sería legalmente parte del grupo y protegido del capitán de los montaraces del norte.

El joven mago sintió la tensión entre su padrino y se mentor; y se pregunto que había pasado entre ambos, algo más que el duelo, algo relacionado con él.

Aragorn salió de la tienda, seguido por los gemelos. Harry se apresuro a la entrada, y antes de salir por ella, giro su rostro a su padrino, regalándole una sonrisa.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El valle se encontraba oscuro, ni una sola luz se vislumbraba en el solitario territorio. Fíriel observaba molesta a los caballos de los gemelos, pues no eran de Rohan. _Extranjeros_.

- ¿Aragorn? – se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad

Harry se giro rápidamente y se encontró con todo un grupo de altos hombres, usando largas capas con la capucha sobre el rostro. Inmóviles y silenciosos. Montaraces, pensó el mago.

- ¡Halbarad! – exclamó su mentor, acercándose rápidamente al hombre que estaba frente del sombrío grupo – ¡De todas las alegrías ésta es la más inesperada!

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, primo – respondió él, con una profunda y gruesa voz

- Ezellahen – llamó Trancos – Son hombres de mi estirpe, venidos del país lejano en que yo vivía, pero a que han venido y cuántos son, Halbarad nos lo dirá – El montaraz observó con curiosidad al mago, algo nuevo ante sus ojos – Primo, te presento a Ezellahen, protegido y pupilo mío y de Gandalf el blanco

- ¡AH! Ya te recuerdo – respondió él – Elladan y Elrohir me han contado maravillas de ti joven amigo

Harry sintió el color subir a sus mejillas. Agradecía que no hubiera luna ni fuego que ayudará a los montaraces a apreciar el tono de ellas.

- Estoy seguro que exageraron un poco, lo gemelos tienden a ser muy bromista

- No lo creo, pero me alegra encontrar otra cualidad en ti. Primo, no cabe duda que haz escogido un buen alumno y modesto, puedo ver que viste con honor las ropas de nuestra estirpe. Pero dime ¿quién es tu padre? ¿le conozco? Pues Elladan no mencionó nada de él

Harry bajo el rostro avergonzado, sin tener una clara respuesta a esta pregunta ¿qué se supone debía de decir?

- Su historia es larga, primo, y ya habrá un mejor momento para contarla, pero ahora respondeme: a que han venido y cuántos son

- Tengo conmigo treinta hombres – dijo Halbarad – Todos los de nuestra sangre que pude reunir con tanta prisa. Hemos cabalgado lo más rápido posible, respondiendo a tu llamado. Iremos a la guerra contigo

- Pero yo no los llamé – dijo Aragorn – salvo en mis deseos; pero eso es lo de menos, alguien a escuchado mis ruegos y los ha hecho venir. Todas estas cosas pueden esperar. Lo que acongoja mi alma en estos momentos es algo más importante, pues el tiempo apremia – los montaraces elevaron prestos el rostro, dispuestos a escuchar la orden de su capitán – He de cruzar el Sendero de los Muertos

* * *

** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno o malo? :P ESCRIBAN!! Por cierto UU como voy a empezar con el duro trabajo de la escuela, es muy problable Aoi: entiendase 98 seguro que vean sino hasta diciembre U y quizá hasta a mediados de diciembre, es que estaré muy ocupada con examenes finales y proyectos finales CHAO**  
_"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


	19. Of nongoodbyes and leavings

** _Harry Potter_ pertenece a JK Rowling ;-P Que al fin anuncio la llegada del sexto libro y por el cual me como las uñas para que llegue, y _El Señor de los Anillos_ pertenece al señor Tolkien, que debe estar muy contento de habernos dejado semejante historia que sigue alimentando la imaginacion de muchos de nosotros.** ¡Cuanto lo siento! T.T Se que prometi publicar rapidamente, pero ustedes saben como es la epoca navideña: arreglar, comprar, posadas, regalos, la vida se me fue en eso, ademas de que andaba buscando como loca trabajo -- y todo para que no me dieran nada, y despues de eso, cuando dije que al fin escribiria, mi hermano llega a mi cuarto y me dice que nos vamos de vacaciones. Fue divertido y conoci muchos lugares, pues andabamos como hormiguitas, sin detenernos mas de dos dias en un solo lugar :P por esto era dificil conseguir una computadora, ademas de que no tenia tiempo de escribir T.T y cuando lo tenia, que era cuando estabamos arriba del coche (yup, anduvimos visitando mi hermoso pais arriba del carro) me mareaba horriblemente en las interminables curvas -.- y solo mirar el cuaderno donde escribia me ponia la cara verde y se incrementaban las nauseas. Fue divertido pero una experiencia dolorosa, y cuando llegue a mi casita andaba toda malita ToT algo que había comido en el camino me había hecho daño, U y creanme que comí cada cosa rara (incluidos unos insectos que se llaman jumiles, diagh, no los recomiendo, se ven como chinches, huelen a chinches y saben a chinches). Oh, bueno, suficiente de mi, mejor les presento el capi, que es el **FINAL** de este fic, pero no se desesperen habra **SEGUNDA PARTE** que ya la tengo en proceso, solo que no seguira en este archivo sino en uno nuevo. Para aquellos que deseen les avise de la segunda parte, envienme su **E-MAIL**. GRACIAS POR HABER HECHO POSIBLE ESTA HISTORIA.

**Gracias a **Allison Black**, GaRrY, **Mirug**, Agus y Moony, **Jean-kate**, Mary, **hermkinomoto**, jessytonks, **gandulfo**, amaltea, **Lali**, Laura, **Xela**, the angel of the dreams, **jeanneKst**, KAMI, **Astron**, Luin, **Noir**, Nelly Esp, **Akirah, la nieta de Vegeta**, lily evans1, **Lily Potter**, Nimmy, **Nariko-chan1**, Dorian-Crow, , **0 - alassea - 0** y a Hermi567 por haber enviado un lindo review.**

**Tiempo al empezar el capitulo. _Inglaterra:_** 12.4 días **_Tierra Media:_** 186 días.

**Tiempo al termino del capitulo. _Inglaterra:_** 13.2 días **_Tierra Media:_** 198 días

** El Señor de los Anillos.**  
** III. El Retorno del Rey.**

* * *

**Harry Potter en la Tierra Media**

  


**Jeune Circe**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

  


**_Of non-goodbyes and leavings_**

* * *

La asfixiante oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos, envolviéndolos en una abrumadora atmósfera viciada, vieja... muerta.

La procesión avanzaba lentamente entre los abismos de la gruta, siguiendo ciegamente al líder, capitán de los montaraces del norte.

Pequeñas esferas luminosas flotaban alrededor de caballos y hombres, esferas mágicas nacidas de la vara de Sirius Black.

Para el animago una eternidad había pasado desde la última vez que sus ojos fueron agraciados por la luz solar, desde que el viento había soplado libremente por entre sus ropas y cabello.

Sirius se sentía presa de un horrible terror. La débil luz de las antorchas y esferas mágicas no rivalizaba con la oscuridad de la hondonada, y a cada momento que la compañía se detenía, matando el rumor de sus pasos, le parecía escuchar alrededor un susurro, un interminable murmullo de palabras extrañas en una lengua desconocida.

Los grises ojos del mago se movieron por los rostros de la compañía, buscando en ellos respuestas, conocimiento de lo que sucedía, pero los montaraces mostraban también el recelo por esas oscuras y extrañas tierras, no tocadas desde hace centurias por algún ser vivo. Solo el temple y el valor de su líder los hacia seguir adelante con esta perpetua marcha, y aunque alguno hubiese deseado dar la vuelta sabía que era imposible; todos los senderos que iban dejando atrás eran invadidos por un ejercito invisible que los seguía en las tinieblas.

Pasó así un tiempo interminable, y aunque nada atacó a la compañía, ni le cerro el paso, el temor de Sirius no dejo de crecer a cada paso que daba en estas tinieblas.

Pronto la compañía dejo el ancho camino que había estado recorriendo y se encontró en un vasto espacio vacío, ya sin muros a uno y otro lado.

Los montaraces y caballos se detuvieron y un débil rumor se alzo entre ellos.

- _Lumos maxima_ - susurró la voz de Harry, y hasta ese momento de su varita broto la magia, expulsado luz desde su centro

Los rayos rebotaron en la desnuda y mohosa piedra de las altas y lejanas paredes, y una puerta tallada en la piedra se mostró imponente ante ellos, y los caballos comenzaron a relinchar recelosos, asustados por lo que se avecinaba.

- ¿Quién entra en mis dominios? – sonó una voz en el abismo, ocasionando que la compañía se juntará en un grupo compacto, haciendo resonar el eso metálico de sus espadas al chocar, siendo desenvainadas. Solo uno se mantuvo firme en su posición, con la espada alzada al aire, altivo, desafiante:

- Alguien que exige tu lealtad – respondió Aragorn, sin que el miedo manchará sus palabras, sino bañadas de orden, respeto

Una risa rebotó en las frías paredes, y a su eco un ejercito fantasmal fue apareciendo, volviéndose visible al paso de la risa.

La compañía estaba rodeada.

Miles de soldados portando fantasmales estandartes que parecían flotar en un viento viejo, muerto, venido de muchos años; lanzas de brillos sombríos; cotas desdentadas, escudos viejos, espadas oxidadas.

- Los muertos no soportan el paso de los vivos – dijo uno, portando una corona y cota real, y su voz era aquella que había roto primero el angustioso silencio

- Tendrán que soportarme – respondió desafiante Aragorn, dando un paso adelante

La risa volvió a brotar de aquellos destrozados labios y dio lugar a una sonrisa en los rostros de los muertos.

- El camino esta cerrado. Fue hecho por aquellos que están muertos y los muertos lo guardan – una de las certeras flechas del príncipe Legolas voló hasta la cabeza del rey de los muertos, atravesándola cual si fuera humo, rebotando en el duro piso – El camino esta cerrado. Ahora deben morir

- ¡Los convoco a cumplir su juramento! – prorrumpió Aragorn, dando pasos hacia la figura del rey de los muertos, alzando valientemente a Andúril

El sonido metálico de miles de espadas lleno el aire y la compañía se vio envuelta en una sabana de acero que amenazaba con desbordarse sobre ellos.

- Ninguno más que el rey de Gondor puede ordenarme – respondió burlonamente el rey, extendiendo los brazos, mostrándoles el poderío de su fantasmal ejercito

Harry lanzó un hechizo a los muertos pero observo con asombro como se desvanecía en el aire, sin haber disuelto ni una partícula de los espectros. Ezellahen lanzó una maldición en élfico antes de desenvainar molesto la espada, poniéndose lado a lado de los gemelos, hijos de Elrond.

Sirius se preparó para su muerte, observando con asombro como la magia de Harry no había tenido efecto alguno en esas cosas que les rodeaban. Muchas veces había vistos fantasmas, convivido con ellos desde su estancia en el castillo de Hogwarts, pero nunca antes había visto seres como estos. El animago trago saliva y desenvainando tanto su daga como su vara, enfrento a los seres que le rodeaban. Si iba a morir, lo haría peleando, como los valientes no como un cobarde.

Los guerreros estaban listos para enfrentar el destino que se les presentaba, empuñando la espada y buscando estrategias de ataque, esperando el acto que desataría la encarnizada matanza, pero... un simple choque de espadas apaciguo los ánimos de los combatientes y los ojos de todos, tanto de los vivos como de los muertos, se posaron en el montaraz Aragorn y en el rey de los muertos, pero no encontraron tal cosa.

Elessar, heredero de Isildur, amenazaba con su espada al traidor de su ancestro.

- ¡El linaje fue roto hace mucho tiempo! – gimió desesperada e incrédulamente el rey de los traidores, con la garganta en el filo de la espada del dúnadain

- Se ha vuelto ha forjar – espeto el capitán, lanzando lejos de sí a su presa, encarando al resto del ejercito de los muertos, sosteniendo a Andúril frente a él – Peleen por nosotros y recuperen su honor perdido – dijo, dirigiéndose ahora a todos los que le escuchaban – ¿Qué dicen? – pregunto, caminando firmemente entre los muertos que se apartaban a su paso – ¡¿Qué dicen?!

- Pierdes el tiempo Aragorn – gruñó Gimli empuñando el hacha y lanzando fieras miradas a sus captores – No tenían honor de vivos, no tienen ninguno de muertos

El silencio se hizo en ambos bandos, dando tiempo a los montaraces de medir a sus enemigos y su situación, pero los ojos de los espectros nunca dejaron la figura del capitán de los montaraces del norte.

- Yo soy el heredero de Isildur – continuó Aragorn, ignorando por completo las quejas del enano Gimli – Peleen por mí y consideraré sus juramentos cumplidos ¡¿Qué dicen?! – pregunto nuevamente

Harry sintió que el tiempo se detenía, incluso la respiración de sus pulmones, observando a los silenciosos muertos que no mostraban reacción alguna ante el ofrecimiento de su rey, sin embargo, lo inesperado llego.

Lentamente, uno a uno, los espectros comenzaron a arrodillarse y la marea verde rodeo a la compañía que se mantuvo de pie como una isla solitaria en el océano, y a Aragorn quien sostenía firmemente la espada de sus ancestros, centellando con una extraña luz.

- Rey de Gondor, te saludamos y obedecemos – se escucharon la miles de voces formando un solo coro

Aragorn se giro sonriente a sus montaraces, quienes bajaron la cabeza en signo de obediencia y respeto.

Sirius se sorprendió de ver que Harry también lo hacia, demostrando con este simple acto que su vida estaba en manos de aquél que llamaban rey. El animago observo perplejo al montaraz y aunque jamás se lo hubiesen dicho, pudo ver la nobleza en sus facciones y en su andar, digno miembro de la realeza, un gran rey de los hombres.

Halbarad se acercó a su capitán, depositando las riendas de su caballo en manos de Aragorn, quien agradeció el gesto.

Los montaraces subieron entonces a los caballos, así como Legolas, Gimli y Sirius.

Trancos se giro hacia ellos, mostrando una nueva energía en el rostro.

- ¡Olviden sus fatigas amigos! ¡Cabalguen! ¡Cabalguen ahora conmigo! – grito Aragorn, con una voz tonante, alcanzando a todos sus seguidores – ¡Marchemos a Pelargir en la ribera del Anduin! ¡Marchemos a cumplir nuestro destino! – gritó, elevando la espada al cielo, y en ese momento, el estandarte que Halbarad había estado cargando se desplegó; y he aquí que era negro, y si tenía alguna insignia, no se veía en la oscuridad

Y como truenos en una tormenta, la compañía gris penetró en las tinieblas de la tempestad de Mordor y desapareció a los ojos de los mortales, pero los muertos los seguían.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La cómoda oficina se encontraba en silencio, rotó tan solo por los ronquidos de los cuadros de los antiguos directos de la venerable escuela mágica.

El fuego de la chimenea se encontraba encendido, consumiendo los maderos que crujían en las llamas.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en la enorme silla de madera rojiza, detrás del formidable escritorio que se encontraba a reventar de papeles, escribiendo incesantemente en un amarillento pergamino de papel.

El paso de la pluma sobre la superficie resonaba suavemente, deteniéndose tan solo para ser hundida en el pomo de tinta.

Todo parecía perfecto, cada cosa en su sitio, imperturbable, pero no era así.

Con una última mirada a sus garabatos, el viejo director dejo la pluma descansar sobre el escritorio, soltando un enorme suspiro.

Las clases acababan de empezar y ya se sentía cansado.

Eso es lo que deseaba pensar. Que por culpa de la escuela y la vejez ya se sentía cansado, pero en su corazón sabía que no era cierto. Llevaba demasiado tiempo como director para no estar acostumbrado a estas alturas, a las labores que conlleva ser la cabeza de tan prestigiosa escuela.

No, la escuela no lo cansaba, ni los alumnos con sus travesuras y problemas diarios. Todo lo contrario. Servían para brindarle una luz de esperanza a su solitaria vida.

Era Harry Potter quien lo tenía de esta manera, la preocupación por el muchacho.

Estaba enterado de que Sirius Black, su sobreprotector padrino, se encontraba con él, y mientras fuera así ningún daño caería sobre el muchacho si estaba en las capacidades físicas de Sirius de evitarlo, pues amaba a ese chico. Sin embargo... una piedra no dejaba de atormentar su cabeza... ¿una guerra?

Con pesadez se levanto de su asiento, caminando hasta una de las ventanas de su oficina, clavando sus ojos en la nada.

Sabía que Harry era un chico fuerte, valiente, de magnífico corazón y que podía sobresalir de cualquier prueba que se le presentará. Lo había demostrado ya muchas veces, superando incluso las expectativas del anciano director, y a él le gustaba pensar así, para su propio bien físico y mental.

Tanto quería a ese chico que las miradas de odio y decepción que le había tirado a finales de su quinto año, habían sido como cuchillas fugaces que se clavaron en su carne, lastimándolo más que cualquier mago tenebroso y oscuro al que se haya enfrentado.

Era increíble que él, Albus Dumbledore, hubiera encontrado a una persona así, a alguien a quien quisiera tanto que no le importará sacrificar el bienestar de millones con tal de ver una sonrisa en sus labios, con tal de verle sano y feliz, y que cuyo desprecio lastimará más que cualquier dolor físico capaz de atacar el cuerpo humano.

Deseaba tanto hablar con Harry, pero temía que su encuentro tan solo lastimará más al muchacho.

No. No deseaba tal cosa, por eso esperaría, sería paciente.

Prepararía el ritual para su regreso, y cuando le tuviera enfrente ni el mismo demonio salido de los avernos del infierno sería capaz de evitar que le estrechará fuertemente entre sus brazos, vaciando en él todo el amor paternal que había estado acumulando en sus años de observación al chico.

Si. Esperaría. Albus Dumbledore sería paciente.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Durante seis días la compañía gris corrió a través de los valles de Lamedon y Lebennin, valles del país de Gondor.

Habían salido del Sendero de los muertos cerca del pináculo Erech, atravesando gracias a ese prohibido paso las Montañas Blancas, una procesión rocosa que servía de frontera entre Gondor y Rohan.

Sin detenerse más que en la joven noche para descansar de su aventura corrieron por los verdes y fértiles valles, atravesando en su paso la ciudad de Calembel, al pie de una pequeña montaña; el poblado de Ethring, en las orillas del río Ringló; pelearon en Linhir, ciudad que era atacada por las huestes de Haradrim, hombres altos de piel oscura, y ojos y cabello negros. Los muertos demostraron aquí su valía pues no solo los haradrim huyeron despavoridos, también lo soldados de Lamedon que defendían la ciudad, arrancando la risas de los gemelos élficos y del joven mago ingles.

Harry se desempeño maravillosa y valientemente en el campo de batalla ganando la aprobación de los otros montaraces y del primo de su mentor, Halbarad.

El animago se sorprendió de la apariencia que exponía su ahijado, lleno de tierra, sudor y sangre, y sin embargo se mostraba orgulloso, altivo, un verdadero miembro de los montaraces del norte, digno discípulo de Aragorn. Legolas le dijo que su apariencia no era nada comparada con la que había tenido al salir de las minas de Moria y entrar a Lothlórien, el bosque de oro que circundaba la hermosa y antigua ciudad élfica de Caras Galadon, reino de la dama Galadriel y el señor Celeborn.

Durante el trascurso de los seis días se hablo poco, pues tan solo llegar la pálida aurora y tocar con rayos solares la piel de sus cuerpos, Aragorn los empujaba en una de las carreras más precipitadas y agotadoras que alguno de ellos, salvo el mismo Aragorn, hubiese experimentado antes.

Había sido agotador, pero a los rayos del mediodía del sexto amanecer al fin veían la ciudad forjada entre los ríos Anduin y Sirith.

Pelargir, gran y hermoso puerto de Gondor, aquel que servía para atacar a los corsarios de Umbar y cuyos barcos eran tallados en blancas maderas y decorados con velas níveas.

Pero esta vez, era ella quien sufría los hostiles ataques de su enemigo, sucumbiendo ante el poder y mayor número de los corsarios.

A lo lejos se podía ver la ciudad en llamas, rodeada de los miles de barcos de velas negras, digna característica de los piratas de la bahía de Belfalas, cerca del valle de Umbar, en el desértico país de Haradwaith.

Aragorn observó gravemente la ciudad, escondido por las ramas y troncos del bosque de álamos que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, montado sobre su inquieto corcel.

- ¿Cuál es el plan de acción, capitán? – pregunto Halbarad, portando en alto el estandarte del rey

Trancos le tiro una mirada, y después de que su caballo diera unos cuantos respingos, llamo con voz alta a su pupilo:

- ¡Ezellahen! Ezellahen – Fíriel se acerco rápidamente, pasando entre los caballos extranjeros con la cabeza en alto, cargando a su amo, quien se puso rápidamente al servicio de su maestro – ¿Qué opinas?

Harry observo un momento la ciudad, midiendo la situación y la cantidad de barcos que la circundaban. Pudo distinguir también barcos de velas blancas, pero estos ardían en un incesante fuego. La ciudad ardía al igual que los barcos que se habían construido con tanto amor y cuidado.

- Tienes mayor fuerza de ataque, con soldados disciplinados y leales – continuó, intercalando miradas entre Aragorn y Halbarad – y también tienes el elemento sorpresa

Los dos montaraces compartieron sonrientes una mirada, complacidos con sus observaciones.

- Le haz educado bien, primo – dijo el portador del estandarte, apretando afectuosamente el hombro del joven mago

- Es un buen alumno y poseedor de una mente ágil – expresó Trancos y luego trotó, poniéndose frente a sus hombres que se encontraban un poco más atrás, entre los árboles jóvenes, y habló con voz tonante como si se dirigiera a un gran ejercito, aunque a la vista solo estaban los treinta montaraces – No destruyan los barcos, nos ayudaran a alcanzar rápidamente las orillas de Osgiliath – los hombres asintieron con la cabeza. Aragorn giro entonces su corcel, encarando ahora la ciudad. Después de observar un poco más los miles de barcos, desenvaino la espada en un fluido movimiento – ¡Por Gondor! – grito, lanzándose a la batalla llevando a los montaraces y a los muertos a ella

El trotar de los caballos resonó, el comienzo de una tormenta.

Fíriel corría rápida y rauda sobre los verdes pastos que rodeaban a Pelargir, adelantándose a los demás caballos, corriendo lado a lado con el corcel del capitán. Su amo no le permitía adelantarlo, pero ya lo hubiera hecho, pues superaba al otro caballo en fuerza y velocidad.

A lo lejos, una joven de rubios cabellos sujetos en una larga y gruesa trenza corría gritando hacia ellos, cargando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Era perseguida por tres hombres de gruesas y oscuras facciones. Harry observó esto y apuro a Fíriel, desenfundando a Anguirel, la hermosa y mortal espada blanca, regalo del medio elfo.

pOq

Nerdanel sabia que su ciudad no sobreviviría el ataque de los corsarios, papá se lo había dicho antes de partir con el resto del ejercito a Minas Tirith, y ella podía ver ahora de que había estado hablando.

Al parecer, los haradrim de Umbar se unirían a la gran batalla que se desarrollaba en estos momentos en frente de la ciudad blanca, pero para llegar hasta aquél lugar sus barcos tenían que navegarse sobre el Anduin, el gran río que circundaba el reino de Gondor y aquél que pasaba lado a lado de las ciudades de Pelargir y Osgiliath.

Pero los corsarios sentían odio y rencor por los gondorianos, y el destruir la ciudades que se cruzaban en su camino les daba un gran placer, aunque eso los retrasará en su agenda con el lord oscuro.

Nerdanel arropó a su pequeño hermano, observando los negros ojos que se revelaron sobre el blanco pero sucio rostro del bebe. Astaldo se encontraba bien, ingenuo a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y al hecho de que acababa de quedar huérfano de madre.

La chica de rubios cabellos asomó cuidadosamente la cabeza de entre los barriles que le servía de escondite. Si pudiese llegar al bosque de álamos encontraría un refugio seguro para ella y Astaldo.

Asustada, espero el momento en que pudiera salir corriendo, y lo vio.

Nerdanel se levanto rápidamente, partiendo con la velocidad del viento, exprimiendo las fuerzas de su delgado cuerpo, apretando a su pecho a su hermanito.

Gritos salvajes a su espalda le advirtieron que había sido descubierta y comenzó a temer no solo por la vida de su pequeño hermano, sino también por el destino que le aguardaba en cuanto esos salvajes le pusieron las manos encima.

Aun recordaba lo que le habían hecho a Fëanora, su joven madrastra. Los gritos y el desgarre de la tela del vestido. Lo había observado todo desde el escondite que ella le había cedido tan valientemente, a cambio de que cuidará de su medio hermano.

El trotar de cascos llego hasta sus oídos y elevando la cabeza observo con sorpresa y alegría que un grupo de jinetes se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos, seguidos por una extraña marea verde a la cual no le dio importancia.

No vestían la armadura del ejercito, ni a la cabeza iba algún capitán que ella conociera, pero sobre un estandarte negro que flotaba en el viento observo la insignia del rey de Gondor bordada en hilos de plata. El árbol blanco y las siete estrellas alrededor de su copa.

Tal felicidad la embargo que no se dio cuenta que había disminuido la velocidad, tan solo alcanzo a sentir el jalón en su trenza. La habían atrapado.

Grito pidiendo auxilio, los salvajes deseaban arrebatarle a su hermano y lo hubieran hecho, pero un zumbido en el viento, como una hoja cortando las capas a su alrededor, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos los detuvo.

Un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de su captor. Asustada giro los azules ojos hacia él, observando con horror como una blanca espada le había atravesado tan certeramente el corazón, de lado a lado.

El trotar de un caballo atrajo la atención de los otros dos y de Nerdanel, y vieron como un jamelgo de pelaje rojizo se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

El soldado arriba del corcel había lanzado la espada, impidiendo que la lastimarán.

Nerdanel observó como el jinete empuñaba con destreza una segunda espada y hería mortalmente a uno de sus enemigos, matándolo en el acto.

El tercero empuñaba una alargada lanza negra.

El gaucho giro su montura, encarando al último de los adversarios. El caballo relincho con fuerza a la vez que se lanzaba rápidamente hacia el último corsario.

Un grito escapó de los labios de Nerdanel al ver como el haradrim encajaba hábilmente la lanza sobre la tierra justo cuando el jinete estuvo a punto de arrollarlo, entre las patas del animal, ocasionando que el caballo se descontrolará y cayera al pasto, tirando en el proceso a su jinete.

El haradrim desenvaino una encorvada espada y con un grito tiro un golpe hacia el montaraz que seguía sobre el piso, recostado boca arriba. Pero no tuvo éxito, pues su golpe fue bloqueado con destreza.

El pirata tiro un segundo golpe, y Nerdanel pensó que esta vez si había asestado, pero un grito de parte de su protector la hizo elevar el rostro, observando como este tiraba una patada al haradrim, desorientándolo el suficiente tiempo para ponerse de pie.

El choque de espadas no se hizo esperar, pero el montaraz era más hábil y rápido, y en un bloqueo, tiro un golpe con el puño a la cara de su adversario y dando un giro sobre sí y alrededor de su oponente, le hirió profundamente la espalda con el filo de su hoja, dejándolo inconsciente sobre el pasto que se manchaba con su sangre.

Después de verificar que ya no representaba una amenaza, el montaraz se giro hacia ella; y he aquí que Nerdanel pudo observar mejor su rostro.

Se trataba de un muchacho, no menor ni mayor que ella. Y a pesar de la suciedad que cubría su fisonomía pudo darse cuenta que poseía atractivas facciones y un par de refulgentes ojos verdes.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó, al tiempo que extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pues todo ese tiempo había estado asustada sobre el pasto, apretando contra su pecho a su hermano, realizando hasta este momento que había estado llorando. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y tomar temblorosamente la mano del joven guerrero

pOq

Harry observo a la chica, inseguro de que dijera la verdad. Con cuidado la ayudo a ponerse de pie, dándose cuenta no por primera vez que temblaba como una hoja en una ventisca.

- ¡Ezellahen! – grito Elrohir, cabalgando rápidamente hacia él y llevando por las bridas a Fíriel – '' (Ya tendrás tiempo de galantear otro día) – dijo sonriente, percatándose que la chica no dejaba de mirar indiscretamente a su amigo, y como éste se sonrojaba ante su comentario

- _'Darthanne, Elrohir'_ (Espera un momento, Elrohir) – susurro, con los ojos perdidos en el pasto, ocasionando que su amigo riera otro tanto – ¿Sabes montar? – le pregunto a la chica, quien ahora le observaba con una mezcla de admiración y respeto

- Lo suficiente – respondió ella, y su voz era suave, dulce

Harry encajo la espada en el pasto para después tomar las riendas de Fíriel y acercarla a la chica, ayudándola a subir a ella, en seguida se acerco a murmurarle unas palabras a su briosa yegua.

- No te preocupes – le dijo a Nerdanel – ella no los dejará caer. No bajes de su lomo – advirtió – estarás más segura sobre ella – después de que la chica asintiera, Fíriel trotó lejos de ellos

- '' (Eso fue muy galante de tu parte, pero dime ¿Cómo le harás ahora para llegar rápidamente hasta la ciudad?) – pregunto Elrohir, observando que los demás montaraces ya habían llegado

Harry no respondió, retirando a Anguirel del cuerpo del corsario y envainando sus dos espadas. La segundo había sido la antigua espada de Aragorn, aquella que había empuñado en sus años de montaraz y que había obsequiado a su pupilo, pues Andúril sería su única espada ahora que había sido forjada de nuevo y estaba en sus manos.

- _ 'Toron!'_ (¡Hermano!) – grito Elladan, ocasionando que Harry elevará sus ojos y se diera cuenta que venía acompañado de Sirius. Inmediatamente una sonrisa se le formó en los labios. Ya sabía como llegaría a Pelargir – '' (¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Por qué esa chica estaba montada sobre Fíriel?)

- '' (Por que nuestro amigo Ezellahen fue un caballero y le cedió su montura para protegerla) – respondió Elrohir con una sonrisa, ocasionan que Harry se sonrojara otro tanto

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? – preguntó Sirius, más preocupado por la batalla que acababa de tener su cachorro

- No te preocupes – respondió el joven mago, montando inmediatamente frente a su padrino que le observo sorprendido – ¿No te molesta que yo lleve las riendas, verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! – alego enseguida el animago, agradeciendo que alguien al fin tomará el control de ese animal – Comenzaba a pensar que sería mejor si yo lo llevaba a él cargando hasta la ciudad – a su comentario los gemelos rieron, imaginándose la escena que hubieran hecho

- Andando – señaló Harry, y en seguida los tres caballos corrieron hasta las puertas de Pelargir

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La furia del combate arreciaba en los campos del Pelennor; el fragor de las armas crecía con los gritos de los hombres y los relinchos de los caballos. Resonaban los cuernos, vibraban las trompetas, y los enormes _mûmakil_ mugían con estrépito empujados a la batalla. Al pie de los muros del sur, la infantería de Gondor atacaba a las legiones de Morgul que aún seguían apiñadas allí.

Éomer atacaba rabiosamente a las huestes de orcos y hombres, uniendo a los rohirrim bajo el estandarte real de su casa. Haciendo resonar su cuerno y dando con fuertes gritos las ordenes de ataque. Y el ejercito de la Marca ya no cantaba. _Muerte_, gritaban con una sola voz poderosa y terrible. Éomer los guiaba en su locura y sed de venganza, pues el cuerpo de su querida hermana había sido encontrado al lado del rey caído. Y acelerando el galope de las cabalgaduras, pasaron como una inmensa marea alrededor de Théoden Rey, y se precipitaron rugiendo rumbo al sur, galopando ahora con Éomer Rey a la batalla.

Los caballos relinchaban con fuerza, barriendo al enemigo entre sus patas. Pero los _mûmakil_ rugían, pisando como insectos a los corceles y sus jinetes. Nadie podía atacar a los grandes monstruos, erguidos como torres de defensa.

Y si al comienzo del ataque la fuerza de los rohirrim era tres veces menor que la del enemigo, ahora la situación se había agravado: hombres del este que empuñaban hachas, Variags que venían de Khand, sureños vestidos de escarlata, y hombres negros que de algún modo parecían trolls llegados de la lejana Harad, de ojos blancos y lenguas rojas. Algunos se precipitaban a atacar a los rohirrim por la espalda, mientras otros contenían en el oeste a las fuerzas de Gondor, para impedir que se reunieran con las de Rohan.

Pero la caballería galopaba hacia el este en auxilio de Éomer: Húrin, el Alto, Guardián de las llaves, y el Señor de Lossarnach, e Hurluin de las Colinas Verdes, y el príncipe Imrahil el Hermoso rodeado por todos sus caballeros.

Entonces, a la hora precisa en que la suerte parecía volverse contra Gondor y los aliados, y las esperanzas flaqueaban, se elevó un nuevo grito en la ciudad.

En el aire límpido los centinelas apostados en los muros atisbaron a lo lejos una nueva visión de terror; y perdieron la última esperanza. Sobre el Anduin, aun a muchas leguas de distancia, pero siendo fuertemente empujados por el viento, una flota de galones y navíos de gran calado y muchos remos. Las velas negras henchidas por la brisa.

- ¡Los Corsarios de Umbar! – gritaron – ¡Los Corsarios de Umbar vienen hacia aquí! Entonces Belfalas ha caído, y también Ethring y Lebennin ¡Los Corsarios ya están sobre nosotros! ¡Es el último golpe del destino!

Y unos tocaban las campanas y soplaban las trompetas, llamando a la retirada de las tropas. Pero el mismo viento que empujaba los navíos se llevaba lejos el clamor de los hombres.

Los rohirrim no necesitaban de esas llamadas y voces de alarma: demasiado bien veían con sus propios ojos los velámenes negros. Pues en aquél momento Éomer combatía a apenas una milla del Harlond, y entre él y el puerto había una compacta hueste de adversarios.

Éomer se había tranquilizado, y tenía ahora la mente clara. Y si la esperanza aún no le había abandonado, el último rayo de ella se extinguió de su ser cuando miró el cauce del río y lo que sobre él viajaba tan raudamente.

Maldiciendo su suerte, hizo sonar los cuernos para reunir a su alrededor lo último de su ejercito, proponiéndose levantar un muro de escudos y combatir a pie hasta que el último de los hombres cayera y llevar a cabo hazañas dignas de ser cantadas, aunque nadie quedase con vida en el Oeste para recordar al último rey de la Marca.

Cabalgó entonces hasta una loma verde con la crin blanca siendo mecida por el soplo de la batalla, y allí, con fuerza, plantó el estandarte que había pertenecido hacia poco a su tío, y el Corcel Blanco de la Marca flameó al viento.

_Saliendo de la duda, saliendo de las tinieblas_  
_vengo cantando al sol, y desnudo mi espada._  
_Yo cabalgaba hacia el fin de la esperanza, y la aflicción del corazón._  
_¡Ha llegado la hora de la ira, la ruina y un crepúsculo rojo!_

Pero mientras recitaba esta estrofa se reía a carcajadas. Pues una vez más había renacido en él el espíritu guerrero; y aún seguían indemne, y era joven, y era el rey: el señor de un pueblo indómito.

- ¡Jinetes de Rohan! ¡Manténgase en línea! ¡Manténganse conmigo! ¡Pues esta es la hora y el fin de todas las cosas! – grito levantando la espada en señal de desafío a todas las hueste de Mordor. Los rohirrim recibieron estas palabras con gritos de guerra. Sabían que estaban atrapados, cercados por el enemigo, pero morirían peleando lado a lado del joven y último Rey de la Marca, morirían como eorlingas, morirían como hombres del Oeste

Y mientras reía de desesperación, Éomer miró una vez más a las embarcaciones negras.

Entonces, de pronto, quedo mudo de asombro, y los demás jinetes siguieron la dirección de la mirada del valiente, esperando lo peor, pues ¿Qué otro terror venido de la oscuridad de Mordor era capaz de callar a su señor?

En seguida, Éomer prorrumpió un grito de alegría y lanzó en alto la espada a la luz del sol, y cantó al recogerla en el aire.

He aquí que la primera nave había enarbolado un gran estandarte que se desplegó y flotó en el viento mientras la embarcación viraba hacia el Harlond. Y un Árbol Blanco, símbolo de Gondor, floreció en el paño; y Siete Estrellas lo circundaban, y lo nimbaba una corona, el emblema de Elendil, que en años innumerables no había ostentando ningún señor. Y las estrellas centellaban a la luz del sol, pues eran gemas talladas por las hábiles manos de Arwen, dama de Rivendel; y la corona resplandecía al sol de la mañana, pues estaba forjada en oro y mithril.

Así, traído de los Senderos de los Muertos por el viento del Mar, llegó Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, Elessar, heredero de Isildur al Reino de Gondor. Y la alegría de los rohirrim estalló en un torrente de risas y en un relampagueo de espadas.

Los ejércitos enemigos quedaron estupefactos, pues les parecía cosa de brujería que sus propias naves llegasen al puerto cargadas de sus contrarios. Y he aquí que una multitud de hombres saltaba de las embarcaciones hacia el muelle del Harlond e invadía el norte como una tormenta. Y con ellos venían Legolas y Gimli, y el animago Sirius, y Ezellahen el discípulo, y los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir, y los indómitos Dúnedain, Montaraces del Norte, al frente de un ejercito de hombres de Lamedon y Lebennin. Pero delante de todos iba Aragorn, blandiendo la Llama del Oeste, Andúril, Narsil forjada de nuevo y tan mortífera como antaño.

El ejercito de los muertos había sido liberado a las puertas de Pelargir, después de derrotar en batalla a los mortales Corsarios de Umbar, pero no por eso Aragorn se quedo sin hombres. Pues después de su victoria, el rumor de que el heredero de Isildur se encontraba entre ellos se disperso como fuego en paja seca, y he aquí que llegaron hombres de Lebennin y del Ethring, y Angbor de Lamedon llegó con todos los caballeros que pudo encontrar, y dentro de las naves de los piratas hallaron centenares de prisioneros que eran gondorianos.

Y así Éomer y Aragorn volvieron a encontrarse por fin, en la hora más reñida del combate; y apoyándose en las espadas se miraron a los ojos y se alegraron.

- Ya ves cómo volvemos a encontrarnos, aunque todos los ejércitos de Mordor se hayan interpuesto entre nosotros – dijo Aragorn – ¿No te lo predije en Cuernavilla?

- Sí, eso dijiste – respondió Éomer – pero las esperanzas suelen ser engañosas, y en ese entonces yo ignoraba que fueses vidente. No obstante, es dos veces bendita la ayuda inesperada, y jamás un reencuentro entre amigos fue más jubiloso – y se estrecharon las manos – Ni más oportuno en verdad – añadió Éomer, saludando con una inclinación al alumno de Trancos – Tu llegada no es prematura, amigo mío. Hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas y terribles pesares

- ¡A vengarlos, entonces, más que hablar de ellos! – exclamó Aragorn, y juntos cabalgaron de vuelta a la batalla, seguidos por Harry y los montaraces y los ejércitos de Lamedon y Lebennin y de Rohan

Dura y agotadora fue la batalla que los esperaba, pues los sureños eran temerarios y encarnizados, y feroces en la desesperación; y los del Este, recios y aguerridos, no pedían cuartel.

Ezellahen manejo con habilidad las riendas de Fíriel, sosteniéndolas firmemente con una mano y con la otra empuñando a la terrible Anguirel. Cabalgando con fuerza entre los enemigos, tiraba golpes a cada lado de su montura, hiriendo mortalmente a los enemigos entre gritos de guerra.

Harry enfundo rápidamente su espada, y con un movimiento hábil y tenaz tomo una lanza que yacía olvidada enterrada sobre la tierra. Lanzándola al aire, la preparo y viendo a su objetivo, un sureño que tenía en dificultades a un joven de Lebennin, la lanzó, certera y mortal, salvándole la vida al efebo.

pOq

Sirius combatía a pie, lanzando dagas de hielo que se incrustaban en sus enemigos y usando hechizos ensordecedores.

La daga se movía hábilmente, empuñada por su libre mano y usada como escudo cada vez que alguien le tiraba algún golpe con una espada.

En un momento de desesperación, los sureños le atacaron en grupo. Cuatro enemigos le rodearon, asustados por su magia y deseando matarle antes de que pudiera hacer más daño.

El animago los encaro, esquivando rápidamente el golpe de una lanza dando un salto a un lado, encajando la daga sobre la espalda de su distraído y lento enemigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarla, pues sintió un jalón en los largos cabellos y en seguido se encontró de espaldas sobre el fango.

El sureño lazó un grito feroz, tirándole un golpe con su espada, pero Sirius lo bloqueo con una lanza que encontró rápidamente a su lado, sin embargo esta se partió en dos, cosa que el animago aprovecho pues golpeo fuertemente con ellas a su adversario, quien cayo inconsciente sobre él, inmovilizando en el acto.

Sirius gruño ante su suerte pues dos más le asediaban, y su vara había quedado debajo del cuerpo de su inconsciente contrincante.

Los sureños gritaron de felicidad y ambos tiraron a la vez golpes hacia él con la punta de sus lanzas, pero los golpes nunca llegaron. Harry se había lanzado de su montura hacia ellos, tirándolos en el acto.

Con destreza el mago de ojos verdes se puso de pie y golpeo con el mango de su espada la garganta de uno de los sureños mientras daba una vuelta para bloquear el ataque del otro.

Gritando, Ezellahen encajo profundamente a Anguirel en el cuerpo de uno, para después retirarla con presteza y observar como el cuerpo caía inerte a sus pies. Después, girando y encarando al otro adversario, quien escupía sangre pues Harry había roto algo en su garganta con el golpe, el mago le tiro un rodillazo al estomago, obligándolo a caer sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo y escupiendo su propia sangre. Con un movimiento limpio y certero, Ezellahen dejo caer la punta de su espada sobre la nunca de su enemigo, sintiendo como la punta atravesaba y se encaja en el fango.

Sirius observo esto, dándose cuenta la crueldad con la que Harry mataba sus adversarios a pesar de que estos eran hombres y no orcos. Nunca antes le creyó capaz de quitar una vida humana, pero ahora lo había hecho, y cruelmente.

El animago se encontraba en sus cavilaciones cuando la punta de la espada de Harry cayo a su lado, asustándolo de sobremanera. _¿Habrá leído mi mente?_, se pregunto, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que la espada se había enterrado en la espalda del pobre diablo que había caído sobre él, inmovilizándolo.

- Aun respiraba – fue todo lo que dijo su ahijado, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie – ¿Puedes seguir peleando? – preguntó, a lo que Sirius sólo sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo al combate

Harry suspiro, pero poco después una sonrisa decoró sus labios. Se había asustado de sobremanera cuando le había visto sobre el suelo, inmóvil, y actuando por instinto había matado por venganza a los sureños que habían estado peleando con su querido padrino, pensando que se lo habían arrebato. Pero todo estaba bien, y de eso se alegraba.

pOq

La lucha no cejó hasta que acabó el día. Aquí y allá, en las cercanías de algún granero o una granja incendiada, en las lomas y montecillos, al pie de una muralla o en campo raso, los enemigos se reunían y volvían a organizarse, dando dura batalla a los aliados.

Dos veces Halbarad se enfrentó a la muerte y dos veces Harry estuvo ahí para salvarle de ella, ganándose la gratitud y respetó del mayor montaraz, pues sabia que de no haber sido por el joven discípulo la muerte le habría encontrado.

Sirius ganó renombre en el campo de batalla, ya que los soldados observaron sus habilidades para conjurar y hechizar.

Y cuando el sol desapareció detrás de Mindolluin y los grandes fuegos del ocaso llenaron el cielo, las montañas y colinas de alrededor parecían tintas de sangre; y las hierbas que tapizaban los campos del Pelennor eran rojas a la luz del atardecer. A esa hora terminó la gran Batalla de los Campos de Gondor; y dentro del circuito del Rammas no quedaba con vida un solo enemigo. Todos habían muerto allí, salvo aquellos que huyeron para encontrar la muerte o perecer en las espumas rojas del río. Pocos pudieron regresar al Este, a Morgul o a Mordor; y sólo rumores de las regiones lejanas llegaron a las tierras de los haradrim: los rumores de la ira y el terror de Gondor.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La noche era fría y sin estrellas ni luna, iluminada solo por la luz que despedían las fogatas que se encontraban alrededor del campamento de los montaraces.

Aragorn había insistido en que sus hombres levantarán tiendas en el campo, pues no deseaba despertar controversias y dudas si entraba a la ciudad sin ser convocado, ya que ella había sido administrada durante años por los Senescales. El príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth le había rogado que no lo hiciera, que entrará a la ciudad a reclamar sus derechos, pues él le consideraba su rey y señor, pero al escuchar las razones de Aragorn le apoyo en sus deseos, enviando lo necesario para que se instalarán cómodamente a las afueras de la ciudad, y el capitán de los montaraces ordeno que se plegará el estandarte, y lo entrego en custodia a los hijos de Elrond.

Después de la heroica batalla y de ayudar a recoger los cadáveres de los caídos, Harry se encontraba sentado a las afueras del acantonamiento, sus ojos clavados en el Este, allá donde se encontraban Frodo y Sam.

La mente del joven mago no dejaba de viajar a sus pequeños amigos, preguntándose incesantemente si se hallaban bien, si seguirían con vida, si Frodo no sufría cada día más por la cercanía al verdadero amo del anillo entre tanta fuente de maldad.

Una angustia e impotencia apresaban el corazón del mago. No sabía nada de sus amigos desde hace días, no podía hacer nada, no sabia que hacer para ayudar a aquellos valientes hobbits y eso le lastimaba más que el hierro de una espada en su carne.

pOq

Sirius emergió aseado de la tienda, ajustando un poco el cinturón en torno a su cintura.

El día de hoy había sido uno de los más sangrientos que allá tenido en su vida. Aun podía recordar los túmulos que se habían levantado para los hombres de Gondor y Rohan, donde los cuerpos de miles ardieron en el fuego.

A lo lejos, dibujadas en la oscuridad de la noche, aun se distinguían las enormes hogueras danzantes. Y sus ojos grises pudieron distinguir a las centenares de siluetas femeninas que lloraban al esposo, al hijo, al hermano, al padre que habían perdido por defender su país y familia.

Por un momento sintió que era egoísta, pues su corazón se regocijaba de no estar ahí, muerto, sino vivo. Merlín sabia que le debía la vida a Harry, quien parecía estar más versado en las artes de la batalla y la espada que él mismo.

Los ojos del animago viajaron por el campo, encontrando al muchacho sentado sobre un tronco seco, alejado del campamento.

Sirius observo el perfil de Harry, y aunque su rostro se mostraba frío y sin emoción, el animago supo que una angustia apresaba el corazón del joven montaraz, pues los puños del chico se cerraban fuertemente alrededor del mango de su blanca espada, Anguirel.

Preocupado, se acerco al pequeño.

- Ey – susurro suavemente, ganando la atención de Ezellahen – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Harry tan solo asintió, sin despegar los ojos de cualquier cosa que estuviera viendo. Sirius advierto la apariencia del joven mago, notando a la luz del fuego la sangre oscura y seca que manchaban sus ropas y parte de su rostro, el sudor, la tierra. No se había limpiado desde el fin de la batalla, había insistido en ayudar a juntar los cuerpos de los caídos para formar los túmulos, y la sangre le cubría de los pies a la cabeza – ¿Seguro? – repitió la pregunta, esta vez tomando afectuosamente el brazo de su ahijado, pero fue recibido con un débil gemido de dolor. Alejando asustado su mano, reparo que estaba manchada de sangre, y clavando sus ojos en el brazo de Harry, se percato que una profunda herida lo decoraba

- No es nada – se apresuro a decir el joven Potter, girando sus cansados ojos verdes hacia su padrino

Sirius tan solo suspiro, no deseaba enojarse con Harry en estos momentos, y menos dándose cuenta del estado en que se encontraba.

- Vamos, te llevaré con Aragorn – dijo al fin, pero su comentario fue recibido con incredulidad – Yo no sé como curar heridas – gruño, exasperado de tener que buscar la ayuda del montaraz – y no quiero que andes caminando con ella, podría infectarse

Harry tomó la mano que su padrino le ofrecía, poniéndose de pie. Después tomo un fuerte respiro, y era como si el aire llenando sus pulmones le devolviese la fuerza pues su semblante había cambiado, y ahora se mostraba fuerte y orgulloso, regalándole una sonrisa a los túmulos y bajando lentamente su cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Nos volveremos a ver, hermanos – susurro – pero no aún. No aún – añadió, clavando sus ojos en los grises de su padrino, sonriéndole afectuosamente

pOq

Aragorn se encontraba de cuclillas al lado de Harry, observando gravemente su brazo y tirando molestas miradas a su discípulo. Halbarad se encontraba al lado de Sirius, percibiendo la situación bastante divertida. El montaraz que le había salvado la vida estaba a punto de ser regañado por su descuido propio, y su primo parecería un padre molesto y preocupado.

Ezellahen mientras tanto se encontraba sentado sobre una silla de madera, con los ojos mirando distraídamente el techo de la tienda. Su gabardina yacía olvidada sobre su regazo y todos en la tienda estaban debidamente aseados menos él.

- ¿Te das cuenta que esta herida podría haberse infectado? – comenzó Aragorn, el joven mago soltó un suspiro resignado – Si es que no lo esta ya

La voz de Aragorn se escuchó afuera de la tienda, molesta, preocupada, como solo la de un padre podría sonar, y un mago vestido de blanco que llegaba presuroso a buscar al capitán sonrío, pues solo había uno que podría hacer al impasible montaraz reaccionar de esta manera.

Mithrandir entró sonriente, agachando un poco la cabeza para atravesar la pequeña puerta. En seguida, las cabezas de todos, menos de Aragorn, giraron para observarle. Los ojos de Harry le pidieron socorro en silencio.

- Lamento interrumpir esta interesante charla – inicio el anciano mago – pero la presencia del Capitán de los Dúnedain de Arnor es requerida con urgencia en la ciudad

Aragorn le tiro una mirada a su discípulo que claramente prometía que charlarían más tarde, y después se puso de pie, encarando a su viejo amigo.

- Sabes que no puedo entrar a la ciudad, Gandalf – dijo – No quiero que haya problemas que puedan dividirnos cuando somos más fuertes unidos

- Y comprendo tus palabras, Aragorn, pero es menester que vayas. La vida de tres valientes depende de tu habilidad para sanar – respondió el mago blanco, demostrando lo afligido que estaba por estos enfermos

Después de un silencio, el montaraz asintió con la cabeza:

- Iré, pero entraré tan sólo como un capitán de los montaraces – Harry suspiro, por el momento se había salvado de las represalias de su maestro – Pero Ezellahen vendrá conmigo. Alguien debe ver esa herida cuanto antes – continuó, mientras se colocaba su capa – y aunque confío en la habilidad de los montaraces, no confío en que mi querido alumno se quede quieto por un momento – agrego sonriente

Y así, Mithrandir atravesó las destrozadas puertas de la ciudad. Acompañado por dos montaraces, cuyos rostros estaban ocultos por las capuchas de sus capas.

pOq

Harry observó la ciudad estupefacto. Aún después de haber sufrido ataques y necesitar reparaciones era magnífica.

Después de la batalla la había observado a lo lejos, a la luz del sol del atardecer, y se había percatado que era la misma ciudad que había llegado hasta él por medio de la palantir.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, donde los estragos de la guerra eran más visibles, y Harry no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre si mismo para observarlo todo, y he aquí que otro gemido salió de su boca y Aragorn se dio cuenta que también tenía una herida en el muslo.

Con presteza llegaron a las puertas de las Casas de Curación, pero Gandalf fue detenido por Éomer, rey de Rohan e Imrahil, príncipe de Dol Amroth.

Y luego de saludar a Mithrandir, dijeron:

- Venimos en busca del Senescal, y nos han dicho que se encuentra en esta Casa ¿Ha sido herido? ¿Y dónde esta la dama Éowyn?

- Yace en un lecho de esta casa y no ha muerto – respondió Gandalf, y el rey Éomer sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, pues hasta hace poco la creía perdida – aunque esta cerca de la muerte. Pero un dardo maligno ha herido al señor Faramir, y él es ahora el Senescal; pues Denethor a muerto – y Mithrandir relató las últimas horas del viejo Senescal, relato que lleno de asombro y aflicción a todos lo que escucharon

- Entonces es una victoria amarga la que hemos ganado – dijo Imrahil – pues en un solo día Gondor y Rohan han sido privados de sus señores. Éomer gobierna ahora a los rohirrim, pero ¿Quién gobernará los designios de esta ciudad? ¿No sería mejor llamar al señor Aragorn?

- Ya ha venido – dijo Aragorn, saliendo de las sombras y bajando la capucha de la gris capa de Lórien – Si he venido es por que Gandalf me lo pidió, pero ahora soy sólo el capitán de los montaraces del norte. Será el señor de Dol Amroth quien gobierne los designios de la ciudad hasta que Faramir despierte, pero mi consejo es que Mithrandir nos gobierne a todos en estos tiempos de guerra y en nuestros tratos con el enemigo – y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

- No nos demoremos junto a la puerta, el tiempo apremia – dijo Gandalf – ¡Entremos ya! Los enfermos que yacen en las casas no tienen otra esperanza que la venida de Aragorn

Aragorn fue el primero en entrar y los otros le siguieron. Y allí en la puerta había dos guardias que vestían la librea de la ciudadela: uno era alto, pero el otro tenía apenas la estatura de un niño.

- ¡Pippin! – se escucho detrás de los adultos, y Harry pasó rápidamente a su lado, y fue cuando Éomer e Imrahil repararon en la presencia del joven montaraz – ¡Feliz encuentro, amigo mío! – saludo, tomando entre sus manos la pequeña del hobbit

- ¡'Arry! – grito – ¡Que maravilla! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Pero mírate, parece que un pony de Brandivino te ha arrastrado

- Casi, casi – dijo Aragorn, posando afectuosamente su mano en la cabeza de Pippin – pero esto es un feliz encuentro en verdad. Es una gran alegría el verte sano y salvo, mi pequeño amigo

Y con esto entraron a las casas; y mientras caminaban a las habitaciones de los enfermos, Mithrandir les contó las hazañas de Éowyn y Meriadoc.

Aragorn visitó a los tres aquejados, observándolos con gravedad, y se dio cuenta que en verdad el tiempo apremiaba para ellos, en especial para Faramir. Y entonces llamó a Ioreth, la más anciana de las mujeres que servían en las Casas de Curación.

Al observarlos en la habitación de su señor Faramir, la mujer pregunto inmediatamente que se les ofrecía.

- ¿Tienes por aquí _athelas_? – preguntó Aragorn

- Eso no lo sé con certeza, señor – respondió Ioreth – al menos no la conozco por eso nombre. Iré a preguntarle al herborista, él conoce bien todos los nombres antiguos

- También la llaman _hojas de reyes_ – dijo Aragorn – y quizá tu la conozcas por ese nombre

- ¡Ah, esa! – exclamó Ioreth – Bueno, si Vuestra Señoría hubiese empezado por ahí, yo le habría respondido. No, no hay, estoy segura. Y nunca supe que tuviera grandes virtudes; cuántas veces les habré dicho a mis hermanas, cuando la encontrábamos en los bosques: 'Hojas de reyes', decía, 'qué nombre tan extraño, quién sabe por que la llamarán así; por que si yo fuera rey, tendría en mi jardín plantas más coloridas'. Sin embargo, da una fragancia dulce cuando se machaca ¿no es verdad? Aunque tal vez dulce no sea la palabra, saludable sería quizá más apropiado – Harry sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas ¡Esa mujer hablaba demasiado para ser tan anciana! Ni un solo momento se había detenido para tomar aire. Cansado de escuchar tanta chachara inútil, el mago extendió la mano, tocando el brazo de Aragorn

- Si es _athelas_ lo que buscas – dijo, interrumpiendo a Ioreth quien siguió con su interminable plática – yo tengo unas cuantas hojas. Pero no son frescas, me temo – y luego se descolgó una pequeña bolsa de viaje, de piel oscura, entregándosela a su mentor

- Servirán, de eso no te preocupes – respondió Aragorn, y después, girándose a Ioreth, hablo – Y ahora, mujer, si amas al señor Faramir, corre tan rápido como tu lengua y consígueme agua caliente

Entonces, Aragorn se giro hacia el enfermo y tomo en una mano la mano de Faramir, y apoyó la otra sobre su frente. Estaba empapada de sudor; pero Faramir no se movió ni dio señales de vida, y apenas parecía respirar.

- Esta casi agotado – dijo Aragorn, volviéndose a Gandalf – Pero no a causa de la herida ¡Mira, esta cicatrizando! Si hubiera sido causada por un dardo de Nargûl, como se pensaba, habría muerto esa misma noche. No, es un dardo de sureño

- Pero entonces – pregunto Imrahil, acercándose a la cama de Faramir – ¿Qué explicación le das a la enfermedad y a la fiebre?

- Pena – se escucho la voz de Harry, y los ojos de todos le observaron – agotamiento, y ante todo el Hálito Negro

Aragorn asintió con la cabeza. Era un buen diagnóstico de parte de su discípulo.

- Es un hombre de mucha voluntad – siguió Trancos – pues ya antes de combatir en los muros exteriores había estado bastante cerca de la Sombra. La oscuridad ha de haber entrado en él lentamente, mientras combatía y luchaba por mantenerse en su puesto de avanzada – entonces se arrodilló junto a la cabecera de Faramir, y le puso la mano en la frente. Y todos los que miraban sintieron que allí se estaba librando una lucha. Pues el rostro de Aragorn se iba volviendo gris de cansancio y de tanto en tanto llamaba a Faramir por su nombre, pero con una voz cada vez más débil, como si él mismo estuviese alejándose, y caminará en un valle remoto y sombrío, llamando a un amigo extraviado. Después, en silencio, saco dos hojuelas de la bolsa de Harry, y las calentó con su aliento, y cuando las trituró, una frescura vivificante lleno la estancia. Luego echó las hojas en las vasijas de agua humeante que le habían traído, y sostuvo una delante del rostro dormido de Faramir.

De pronto, Faramir se movió, abrió los ojos, y miró largamente a Aragorn, que estaba inclinado hacia él.

- Me has llamado, mi Señor. He venido ¿Qué ordena mi rey?

- No sigas caminando en las sombras ¡Despierta! – le dijo Aragorn – Estas fatigado. Descansa un rato, y come, así estarás preparado cuando yo regresé – y dejándolo, se volvió hacia Ioreth, quien lo miraba maravillada, pues ella era vidente de Gondor y había previsto _Las manos del rey son manos que curan, y el legítimo rey será así reconocido_ – He de ver a otros que también me necesitan, pero este joven – puso su mano sobre Harry – a quien estimó como a un hijo, necesita atención. Lo dejo en tus manos – y con una última sonrisa a su discípulo, salió de la estancia, seguido por Mithrandir, Éomer e Imrahil

Ezellahen observó largamente la puerta cerrada, pero la vieja Ioreth le despertó de sus cavilaciones:

- Muy bien jovencito, desnúdese, necesito buscar las heridas

- ¿Perdón? – respondió un avergonzado Harry, observándola con los verdes ojos enormemente abiertos

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius se despertó más contento, luego de tener días sin dormir cómodamente y el tiempo necesario. Al parecer, ahora la guerra se había detenido, pero a cada lado podía ver que los soldados continuaban trabajando, ya que la batalla había destrozado enormemente la ciudad de Minas Tirith.

- _'Alassea Ree, mellon ni'_ (Buenos días, amigo mío) – le saludó la melodiosa voz de Legolas, y los vio caminando hacia él, lado a lado del enano Gimli

- El día de hoy hace un buen día para dar un paseo ¿no cree, maese Sirius? – saludó el descendiente de Durín

- Un día soleado, sí, pero veo que muchos de los soldados trabajan presurosamente – respondió el animago

- Es por que la guerra aún no se ha ganado, amigo mío – respondió Legolas – Es verdad que los ejércitos de Gondor y Rohan ganaron la batalla de ayer, pero el enemigo se reagrupa rápidamente en su fortaleza. Y corren rumores que tiene otro ejército preparado en las montañas septentrionales. Pero olvidémonos por ahora de temas tristes. Gimli y yo nos encaminábamos a la ciudad, a visitar a nuestros amigos Peregrin y Meriadoc ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, pero en seguida se detuvo, buscando algo con la mirada.

- El joven Ezellahen se levanto temprano esta mañana – respondió el enano – Fue convocado a la tienda de Aragorn, a asistir a la última deliberación de los capitanes – estas palabras sorprendieron al animago, quien mostró un semblante triste ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

Legolas, al ver la tristeza que invadía el hermoso rostro de su amigo, habló:

- Fue él quien nos pidió que te entretuviéramos un rato, pues supuso que te molestarías al enterarte de a donde había ido sin pedir tu permiso. Nos dijo que le disculpáramos contigo, pero que no había querido despertarte, pues sabia lo cansado que habías quedado después de la batalla

- ¿Y él? ¿Acaso no merece descansar también un poco? – preguntó rápidamente el animago

- Aragorn le tiene en gran estima, y tiene planes para él, si acaso llegará a quedarse en la Tierra Media – respondió el elfo, tomando entre sus manos las manos de Sirius – ¿Vendrías con nosotros a las Casas de Curación? – volvió, y esta vez Black le respondió con una sonrisa

- Esta bien – respondió – Pero después tendremos que buscar algo de comer, Leg – añadió, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello del elfo, y recargando el otro en el hombro del enano – Supongo que ahora seremos los tres mosqueteros, Bob ¿No te molesta que te llame Bob, cierto Gimli?

Y así, el trío entró a la ciudad, escuchando la charla de Sirius acerca de unos extraños caballos voladores llamados 'Motocicletas'.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El consejo fue largo. En él participaron Aragorn, Gandalf, los hijos de Elrond, Halbarad, el príncipe Imrahil y el rey Éomer, y por supuesto Ezellahen. Aunque este último se había contentado con tan solo escuchar, pero cuando hablaba, los adultos tomaban en cuenta su opinión, considerándole un joven astuto y con experiencia. Pero al fin había terminado.

Las decisiones tomadas se llevarían prontamente acabo, pues dos días después partirían a Morannon, la Puerta Negra, no para retar al Señor Oscuro, pues sería muy insensato de su parte pensar que lo dominarían. No. Iban hacia allá a comprarle tiempo a Frodo y Sam, ha vaciar los campos de Mordor y a distraer al Gran Ojo el tiempo necesario para que los dos valientes hobbits llegarán inadvertidos al Monte del Destino. Se convertirían en carnada.

Tales fueron pues las conclusiones del debate: en la mañana del segundo día partirían con siete mil hombres; la mayoría a pie a causa de las regiones accidentadas en que tendrían que internarse. En total seis mil hombres a pie y mil a caballo.

Pero la ciudad no se dejaría desprotegida. La infantería de Lossarnach se quedaría a defenderla, y la fuerza principal de los rohirrim, que aun contaban con sus cabalgaduras y estaba en condiciones de combatir, defendería el Camino del Oeste de los ejércitos enemigos apostados en Anórien.

Estas habían sido pues las decisiones de los capitanes del Oeste, y se acatarían al pie de la letra, pues era este el último lance de una partida peligrosa, y sería de algún modo el final del juego.

Harry se paso las manos por el rostro, y después peino hacia atrás el largo cabello negro con sus delgados dedos. La batalla final estaba por comenzar y él estaría ahí para pelear por los pueblos libres.

- Ezellahen – le llamaron, y girándose se dio cuenta que era Aragorn quien lo hacía, acercándose a él en grandes zancadas. Cuando le alcanzó, se detuvo frente a él, y le observo con afecto, despejando su frente de traviesos mechones azabache, exponiendo la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo

- ¿Ocurre algo, _'Aran'_ (Rey)? – preguntó el joven mago, notando que el montaraz no decía nada

- Tu sabes que aún no soy ningún rey – le respondió Trancos

- Para mí lo eres, mi señor – respondió con afecto

Aragorn sonrió ante las palabras de su discípulo.

- Sabes – dijo – aquél día, cuando te recogí en el bosque, jamás hubiera imaginado en lo que llegarías a convertirte, en lo que llegarías a significar para mí. Solo vi un alma destrozada, escondida en el cuerpo de un muchacho, un muchacho que vestía ropas extrañas – agregó – Ahora te veo, y miro a un joven montaraz, cuyas mano – y aquí tomo entre las suyas las de Harry – son tan hábiles para repartir muerte a sus enemigos como para curar las heridas de aquellos que lo necesitan. Oh si – dijo con una sonrisa – llegaron hasta mi las hazañas que realizaste en el Abismo de Helm cuando pensabas que yo había muerto. Eres un joven brillante, Harry James Potter, de mente ágil y firmes decisiones. Y es por ti que he llegado a apreciarte como a un hijo – el joven mago quedo mudo, observando a Aragorn con sus brillantes ojos verdes – y por eso te pido que dejes este mundo y regreses ahora al tuyo – Harry le observo con sorpresa ¿De que estaba hablando? – La batalla a la que vamos es muy probable que nadie sobreviva, y si nosotros somos derrotados y Frodo no llega a cumplir con su misión, entonces el mal se expandirá en estas tierras como sangre en las claras aguas de los ríos

- ¡Pero eso no me interesa! – interrumpió un desesperado Harry – ¡Todos mis amigos van a la batalla! ¡Tu estarás en esta batalla! No quiero dejarlos a los sombras del abismo, cuando la oscuridad se bate sobre nosotros. Sé que mi ayuda es muy poca, que sólo soy uno y que quizá no haga una enorme diferencia, pero si en algo puedo ayudar, si en algo puedo aliviar el dolor de estas tierras, quiero hacerlo, y no por que me sienta obligado, o por que un destino pese sobre mi, sino por que quiero hacerlo – dijo, con los ojos clavados en los de su maestro – No voy a abandonarlos

El corazón de Aragorn se tocó por estas palabras, y sin importar en donde estaban abrazo fuertemente al joven mago, depositando un beso sobre los cabellos azabache.

- '' (Entonces que así, hijo mío) – susurró, y unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Harry, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, pues era tal la emoción que lo embargaba que sentía se desbordaría por sus labios si llegaba a abrirlos

Y así los encontró Sirius, observándolo todo al lado de su amigo Legolas.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La espera del día en que partirían a Morannon transcurrió en preparativos. Harry andaba de un lado a otro, llevando encargos y ayudando en los preparativos de la guerra, a duras penas podía charlar con sus amigos y aunque compartía habitación con el animago, llegaba tan cansado que Sirius se compadecía de él y le dejaba descansar. Pero la noche antes de partir al este, Aragorn le envió a las Casas de Curación, donde Ioreth inspeccionaría sus lesiones.

Harry subió entonces hasta las casas y después de que la anciana le dijera que sanaba con una rapidez impresionante, le contó algo de unas rosas de Imloth y de sus hermanas y los bosques de Lossarnach. Logrando escapar a la locuacidad de la anciana, se detuvo un momento a saludar a su amigo Merry quien estaba triste, pues no iría a la última batalla. Encontrándolo en un hermoso jardín que miraba al este.

- No estas bien todavía para semejante viaje – le dijo Harry – Pero no te avergüences, aunque no hagas nada más en esta guerra, ya haz ganado grandes honores. Pippin irá en representación de la Comarca, pero no le envidies esta suerte de afrontar el peligro, pues aunque ha hecho todo tan bien como la suerte se lo ha permitido, aun no logra sobrepasar tu hazaña. Tal vez nuestro destino sea morir tristemente ante las Puertas de Mordor, y entonces, sea aquí o dondequiera la marea negra los atrapará, y será el fin de todas las cosas

- No digas eso, 'Arry – le rogó Merry, tomando la mano de su joven amigo – Y por las claras aguas del Brandivino que no tengas voz de profeta. Lo único que deseo es que todos ustedes regresen con bien. Ahora mismo me siento triste y abatido, pues los seres que más quiero parten a las sombras del Este, y mi corazón se turba de tan solo pensar que esta sea la última vez que los vea de pie, sanos y salvos. Cuida a Pippin, es mi hermano, mi amigo desde la infancia, mi cómplice en la travesura, y es el más joven de nosotros, sin contarte a ti claro esta, y no deseo perderle, así como tampoco a ti, ni a tantos otros que parten

- No te preocupes Merry – respondió Harry, con el corazón oprimido por estas palabras – No se que poder haya en mí, pero si puedo evitar que los cuatro valientes _Perian_ que conocí en el Poney Pisador de Bree sean dañados, así lo haré. No te preocupes, y descansa, Merry, duerme un poco – seguido de esto murmuro suavemente _Donum dormion_, atrapando entre sus brazos el cuerpo dormido de su amigo – _'Lisse oloori, mellon ni'_ (Dulces sueños, amigo mío)

pOq

Harry entró a la tienda, esperando poder dormir un poco antes de mañana, pero se encontró a Sirius aun despierto, guardando el espejo en una bolsa de cuero que Legolas le había obsequiado.

- ¿Qué tal esta el profesor Lupin? – preguntó el joven mago, preparándose para dormir, pues sabía que con él había estado hablando

- Muy bien – respondió Sirius – Te envía saludos, y espera impaciente tu regreso – a esto, Harry se giro a su padrino, una mirada determinada en los ojos

- Sirius – comenzó, sentándose al lado del animago, pero guardo silencio, con los ojos clavados en sus manos – ¿Irás con nosotros mañana? – preguntó al fin

- ¿No quieres que lo haga? – preguntó dolido el animago, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry

- No es por cualquier cosa que estés pensando – se apresuro a decir el mago de ojos verdes – es que... será una batalla peligrosa, y yo... yo temo que no... que no sobrevivas mañana – susurro

El animago guardo silencio, entreteniéndose con acariciar la cabeza de su pequeño ahijado.

- ¿Irás tú? – le preguntó, a lo que Harry asintió con la cabeza – Entonces por que me preguntas si ya tienes la respuesta. Sabes que iré a donde tu vayas, no voy a abandonarte cuando vas a una batalla donde tu vida corre peligro. Y no – añadió – no es por que seas el niño-que-vivió sino por que eres mi ahijado y te quiero mucho, por ser tu, por ser Harry. Sé que últimamente no hemos podido hablar demasiado y que parece que nos hemos distanciado

- No digas eso, Sirius – se apresuró a decir el mago, pero su padrino le interrumpió, elevando una mano para que guardará silencio

- Pero quiero que sepas, sin importar que pase a partir de mañana, que te quiero, que te quise desde el momento en que James te dejo en mis brazos y me dijo que sería tu padrino, y con el poco tiempo que convivimos en Inglaterra, llegué a quererte por ser tú, por ser 'solo Harry' – el animago abrazo fuertemente a Harry – Y mañana, tu y yo, volveremos a ser las estrellas del espectáculo ¿Acaso no somos los dos miembros de una respetable raza de magos? Verás como todo estará bien, y como cuidaré yo de ti

- Aunque parece que últimamente cuido yo mas de ti que tu de mi – comentó Harry

Si, bueno – carraspeo – a lo que voy es a que los dos cuidaremos de los dos – ambos magos sonrieron divertidos y compartieron un abrazo en silencio, hasta que – Harry

- Hum

- No vayas a mencionarle nada de esto a Remus, tendría suficiente material para hacerme la vida imposible lo que nos resta de ella

El montaraz rió contra el pecho de Sirius.

- Es la verdad, no sabes como me molestaría

- Supongo que ya tengo material para chantajearte – esto dejo mudo al animgo

- ¿Que no estabas cansado? – dijo al fin, y mientras apagaban las velas, los vigías pudieron escuchar la risa del joven Ezellahen y después un fuerte _¡Sirius!_.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Los rayos del sol tocaron los pastos de los campos del Pelennor y el Ejército del Oeste se preparó para partir hacia Morannon, encabezado por Elessar, Piedra de Elfo.

Sonaron por fin las trompetas, y el ejercito se puso en movimiento. Escuadrón tras escuadrón, compañía tras compañía, dieron vuelta y partieron hacia el este. Y los yelmos y las lanzas centellearon a la luz del sol de la mañana y desaparecieron a lo lejos.

Al segundo día de salir de Minas Tirith, Harry pudo observar por vez primera la imponente torre de Minas Morgul, antigua morada del rey hechicero de Angmar, caído a la espada de la Dama Éowyn y el valor de Meriadoc. Y sintió el terror y la desolación, pero el paraje estaba solitario, ni un orco ni un enemigo les salió al paso en ese lugar, pues todos habían perecido en la batalla de los Campos del Pelennor.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, entre la desolación de las tierras a merced de la inmensa sombra de Ephel Dúath.

Los Nâzgul volaban sobre ellos, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, y aunque eran pocos los ojos que alcanzaban a verlos, con excepción de Legolas, una sombra los envolvía cada vez que los espectros del anillo se interponían entre ellos y el sol. Y era cierto que solo se limitaban a acecharlos, pero, sin emitir ningún grito, sumían los corazones de todos en un miedo invencible.

Así transcurría el tiempo, y con él el viaje sin esperanza. En el sexto día de marcha desde los campos del Pelennor llegaron a los confines de las tierras fértiles y comenzaron a adentrarse a los paramos que precedían a las puertas del Morannon en el paso de Cirith Gorgor. Era tal la desolación de aquellos parajes, tan profundo el horror.

Avanzaron más lentamente, pues temían la emboscada del enemigo en aquél lugar que ya era su territorio. Pasaban en vela las horas de noche, escuchando como terror los aullidos de los lobos, sintiendo como los cercaban. El viento había muerto y el aire parecía estancado.

Al amanecer del octavo día desde que el ejército partiera de Minas Tirith, los hombres de Gondor y Rohan se encontraron cara a cara con la gran puerta de hierro, la Puerta Negra de Mordor, y esta se veía hostil y poderosa, pero los corazones de todos se regocijaban con el valor del rey de los hombres.

De improviso, vieron a los Nâzgul volando como una bandada de buitres por encima de la Torre de los Dientes; y supieron que estaban al acecho, pero el enemigo no se mostraba aún.

No les quedaba otro remedio que representar la comedia hasta el final. Los Capitanes ordenaron a su ejercito lo mejor que pudieron, y entonces, con Aragorn a la cabeza, se acercaron a la enorme Puerta, con Halbarad portando el estandarte del rey.

- ¡Que salga el señor de la tierra tenebrosa! – grito Aragorn – ¡Que se someta a la justicia! Por que ha declaro contra Gondor una guerra injusta, y ha devastado sus territorios. El Rey de Gondor le exige que repare los daños y que se marche para siempre ¡Salid ahora!

Siguió entonces un largo silencio; ni un grito, ni un rumor llego desde la puerta y muros como respuesta. De pronto, en el momento en que los capitanes estaban ya listos ha resistir, el silencio se quebró.

Se escuchó un prolongado redoble de tambores, como un trueno en las montañas, seguido de centenares de cuernos que estremecieron las piedras alrededor del ejército del Oeste; y el batiente central de la puerta rechinó en un interminable y desgarrable momento, y se abrió lentamente, dejando emanar de ella los vapores escondidos en esa tierra.

Aragorn, acompañado de Ezellahen y los Capitanes, retornaron de prisa al frente del ejercito.

Y entonces una figura solitaria atravesó la enorme envergadura, una figura alta y maléfica, montada en un caballo negro, si aquella criatura enorme y horrenda era un caballo; la máscara de terror de la cara más bien parecía una calavera que una cabeza con vida; y echaba fuego por los cuencos de los ojos. Un manto negro cubría por completo el cuerpo del jinete, y negro era también el yelmo de cimera alta; no se trataba, sin embargo, de uno de los espectros del anillo; era un hombre y estaba vivo. Era el lugarteniente de la torre de Barad-dûr.

- Yo soy la Boca de Sauron – dijo, mirando a todos con frialdad y desdén – ¿Hay en esta pandilla alguien con autoridad para tratar conmigo? – preguntó – ¿O en verdad con seso suficiente para entenderme? ¡No tú, por cierto! – se volvió a Aragorn, mirándolo con una mueca de desdén – Para ser un rey no basta con un trozo de vidrio élfico y una chusma semejante ¡Si hasta un bandolero de las montañas puede reunir un séquito como el tuyo!

Aragorn no respondió, pero clavo en el otro la mirada, y así lucharon por un momento, ojo contra ojo; pero pronto, sin que Aragorn se hubiera movido, ni llevara la mano a la espada, el otro retrocedió acobardado, como bajo la amenaza de un golpe.

- ¡Soy un heraldo y un embajador, y nadie puede atacarme! – grito

- Donde mandan esas leyes – se escucho que decía fríamente Harry, pues no le había gustado que ese _hombre_ ofendiera a su mentor ni a si ejército – también es costumbre que los embajadores sean menos insolentes – Gandalf le sonrió, pero alzo una mano, pidiéndole que guardará silencio

- Nadie te ha amenazado, nada tienes que temer de nosotros – respondió Mithrandir – Pero si tu amo no ha aprendido nada nuevo, correrás gran peligro, tú y todos los suyos

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el sirviente de Sauron – De modo que tu eres el portavoz, viejo barbagrís. Hemos oído hablar de ti y de tus andanzas, siempre intrigando y haciendo maldades a una distancia segura. Pero esta vez haz metido demasiado la nariz, Maese Gandalf, y ya verás que le pasa a aquellos que tiran redes insensatas a los pies de Sauron. Traigo testimonios que me han encargado mostrarte sobre todo a ti – hizo una señal y un guardia se adelantó llevando un paquete envuelto en lienzos negros

El emisario aparto los lienzos, y allí, ante el asombro y la consternación de todos los Capitanes, levantó primero la espada corta de Sam, luego una capa gris con un broche élfico, y por último la cota de malla de mithril que Frodo vestía bajo las ropas andrajosas. Una negrura repentina cubrió a todos, y en un momento de silencio, sintieron que el tiempo se había detenido; pero tenían los corazones muertos y habían perdido la última esperanza.

- Cota de malla de enano, capa élfica, hoja forjada en el derrotado Oeste – continuó contento la Boca de Sauron – y espía de ese territorio de ratas, La Comarca. Estas son las pruebas de una conspiración. Y bien, tal vez quien llevaba estas prendas era alguien que no lamentabas perder o quizá era alguien muy querido. Si es así, díganlo de prisa con el poco seso que les queda, pues Sauron no simpatiza con los espías, y el destino de éste depende ahora de ustedes

Nadie le respondió, pero viendo las caras grises de miedo y el terror en los ojos rió como un loco.

- ¡Magnífico, magnífico! – exclamó – Veo que era alguien muy querido ¿O acaso la misión que llevaba era tal que no deseabas que fracasará? Pues sepan que lo ha hecho, pues ahora yace en uno de los calabozos de Barad-dûr, esperando los horrores que bien sabemos como aplicar. Todo esto ocurrirá, a menos que – Harry elevó el angustiado rostro, y en su cabeza no paraba de repetir _Debí haber ido con él. Todo esto es mi culpa_ – a menos que acepten las condiciones de mi señor

- Dinos esas condiciones – dijo con voz firme Gandalf, ocasionando que el joven mago le observara y se diera cuenta de la angustia en el semblante del mago. Y ahora parecía un anciano decrépito, aplastado y derrotado al fin. Y Harry supo que las aceptaría

- He aquí las condiciones – sonrió el Emisario, mientras observaba a cada uno de los capitanes – La Chusma de Gondor y sus engañados secuaces se retiraran en seguida al otro lado del Anduin, pero ante todo jurarán no atacar jamás a Sauron el Grande con las armas, en secreto o abiertamente. Todos los territorios al este del Andui pertenecerán a Sauron y solo a él. Gondor y Rohan pagaran tributo a Mordor, y la torre de Isengard será reconstruida. Y allí habitará el lugarteniente de Sauron, no Saruman, sino otro más digno.

Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en los del Emisario, y supo inmediatamente de que hablaba. Él sería el lugarteniente, él sería el tirano azotando el largo látigo, y ellos... ellos serían los esclavos.

- Es demasiado pedir por la devoción de un siervo – respondió Gandalf al fin – Tu amo pide demasiado y no nos da pruebas de que el prisionero siga con vida ¿Dónde esta el prisionero? ¿Por qué no le han traído aquí?

- ¡No le hables a la Boca de Sauron con palabras insolentes! – grito el Emisario – ¡Pides seguridades! Sauron no da ninguna. Estas son las condiciones. Acéptalas o recházalas

- ¡Estas aceptaremos! – exclamó Gandalf, y abriéndose la capa una cegadora luz blanca cortó la oscuridad como una espada. Y ante la mano levantada de Mithrandir, retrocedió el Emisario y Gandalf dio un paso adelante y le arrebató los objetos de las manos – Los llevaremos en recuerdo de nuestro amigo – grito – ¡Vete ya! Tu papel de emisario a terminado. No hemos venido a derrochar palabras con Sauron, el desleal y maldito, y menos con uno de sus esclavos ¡Vete!

El Emisario de Mordor ya no se reía, y furioso, lleno de ira por los Capitanes y Gandalf, se alejó, y echando un alarido, hizo sonar de nuevo los cuernos, respondiendo a una señal convenida, y la puerta se abrió por completo, y he aquí que el gran ejército de Sauron salía, golpeando fuertemente las lanzas contra los escudos, inundando el aire con sus alaridos de odio y de guerra.

Las huestes se precipitaron hacia ellos como las aguas turbulentas de un dique cuando se abre la compuerta, rodeando a los aliados. Y los corazones de todos temblaron, pues jamás sus ojos habían visto a una armada tan grande.

- ¡Quédense donde están! ¡Quédense donde están! – grito Aragorn, trotando hacia el ejército, pues los de corazones poco animosos giraban la cabeza, buscando alguna salida – ¡Hijos de Gondor, de Rohan, mis hermanos! – exclamó Elessar, cabalgando alrededor del ejército, y he aquí que todos se giraron ha escucharlo – Veo en sus ojos el mismo miedo que podría descorazonarme. Quizá llegué un día en que el valor del hombre le falle, en que abandonemos a nuestros amigos y rompamos todos los lazos de camaradería. Pero no será este el día. Una hora de lobos y escudos destrozados en que la era del Hombre se derrumbe ¡Pero no será este día! ¡Este día peleamos! Por todo lo que aman en esta buena tierra, les pido que luchen ¡Hombres del Oeste! – el aire se vio lleno del sonido de las espadas de metal al ser desenfundadas y los hombres se mantuvieron en línea, lanzando fieras miradas al enemigo que le circundaba, cerrándose entorno a ellos como las aguas desbordadas de un río

- Nunca pensé que moriría peleando al lado de un elfo – se escucho que dijo Gimli, acariciando las trenzas de su barba y el filo de su hacha

- ¿Qué tal lado a lado con un amigo? – dijo de pronto Legolas, sonriéndole a su extraño amigo

- Sí – respondió melancólicamente maese enano – Puedo hacer eso

Harry reparó en los enemigos que los rodeaban y de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombre, y girando se encontró con los grises ojos de su padrino.

- Sabes – dijo Sirius, regresando la mirada a los orcos – nunca te mostré a _Silver_, mi adorada motocicleta, no que le hubieras hecho mucho caso, además de que a tu madre le hubiera dado un ataque en el lugar donde se encontrase – y siguió un silencio – Demonios, si que son feos – añadió el animago – Cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre nosotros – le dijo – recuerda que nunca encontraría mejor amigo o compañero en esta hora, Harry

- Lo mismo digo, Sirius. Aunque tal vez sea mala suerte despedirnos. Nunca se sabe que puede traer el viento del Oeste – le respondió Harry, sonriéndole a la cara a la muerte

- Tienes razón. Al diablo con todo, vayamos simplemente a matar unos cuantos orcos

Y al grito de _Por Frodo_ de parte de Aragorn, el ejército se lanzó al combate, el último en una serie de ellos.

pOq

La batalla era aguerrida y peligrosa. Las espadas y las lanzas volaban de un lado a otro, y el suelo comenzó a tapizarse con los cuerpos de enemigos y de aliados.

Harry batía sus espadas, empuñando ambas a la vez, golpeando y bloqueando ataques con ellas. Los orcos caían ante la furia del mago.

Los ojos verdes se dieron cuenta que su padrino tenía problemas, pues su magia requería del tiempo necesario para pronunciar el conjuro en esta marea de enemigos.

Rompiéndole el cuello a uno de sus adversarios, el mago de verdes ojos se apresuro hacia su padrino, evadiendo con saltos las lanzas que los orcos tiraban hacia él.

Sirius tan solo vio como uno de sus adversarios era fuertemente atravesado por la espalda con una espada larga y brillante, y al caer, Harry se revelo frente a él.

- Toma esta – le dijo, dándole la espada que no era Anguirel – sé que dices no recordar nada, pero nunca se sabe cuando serán útil en el campo de batalla – le dijo, y Sirius empuño la espada con la mano derecha y en la izquierda su vara brillaba

Entonces, Harry tiro una patada hacia adelante, y empuñando con ambas manos a Anguirel, perforo la cota de mallas de su adversario, cortándolo de lado a lado.

Sirius perdió de vista una vez más a su ahijado, pero no tuvo tiempo de buscarle, pues en ese momento un troll corría hacia él, empuñando un enorme mazo sobre su cabeza.

El animago le observó, y después, con malicia brillando en sus ojos, grito fuertemente _Reducto_ y al instante, el troll comenzó a empequeñecer de sobremanera, cuando hubo terminado su metamorfosis, Sirius se le acerco y le sonrió al troll-ratón.

- Con que querías aplastarme con tu enorme mazo – le dijo – Ahora verás quien aplasta a quien – y levanto el pie, cuidando que el troll viera lo que hacía, escuchando con deleite el grito ratonesco que salió de su pequeña presa, pero no tuvo tiempo de aplastarlo pues un orco le tiro un fuerte golpe, arrojándolo al piso. Aturdido, vio cómo el orco se lanzaba nuevamente hacia él... y cómo el mini-troll huía con su vara. Sin tiempo que perder, elevó la punta de la espada justo a tiempo, ocasionando que el orco se encajara en su filo. Con desdén, el animago pateo el cuerpo del orco, alejándolo de él, y después observo como el mini-troll se alejaba rápidamente, perdiéndose entre el centenar de pies, logrando milagrosamente evadir ser pisado – ¡Ey! ¡Ey! – le grito Sirius, lanzándose a la batalla con los orcos que amenazaban pisar al mini-troll, pero le perdió de vista ya que un enorme y feo orco le atacaba sin consideración

El animago se defendió lo mejor que pudo, bloqueando los ataques, y tirando golpes con la espada que solo cortaban el aire alrededor del burlesco orco.

Furioso, Sirius le tiro un puñetazo al rostro, y después de romperle la nariz, le pateo fuertemente entre las piernas, dejándolo arrastrarse como gusano sobre el suelo. Después de observarle un momento desde arriba, lo terminó dejando caer la punta de su espada sobre la nuca del orco, tal y como había visto que Harry había hecho.

Justo a tiempo, el animago elevó el rostro para ver una daga volar hacia su cara, pero girándola un poco, esta paso por su lado, matando a un orco que se encontraba detrás de él. Luego vio aparecer a Legolas, quien se acerco rápido a recoger su daga.

- ¡¿Era tuya?! – casi grita Sirius al borde de una histeria, ganando la atención de Legolas y unos cuantos orcos ¿Acaso quería matarlo?

- Pensé que iba a matarte – respondió el sonrojado elfo, evadiendo la mirada de su amigo – Toma – dijo al fin, y Sirius volvió a tocar la vara que pensó había perdido para siempre – vi una especie de mini troll corriendo sobre el suelo, la llevaba a tirar al foso, pero uno de su especie lo piso antes de que llegará – y para probar la historia del príncipe elfo, Sirius observó con asco como unos bracitos sin cuerpo se aferraban fuertemente a una de las puntas de la vara

pOq

Harry se batía en duelo con un enorme troll, llevando las de perder.

Con una fuerza brutal, su adversario lo golpeo con uno de sus enormes brazos, mandándolo volar hasta el otro extremo.

El mago agitó un poco la cabeza, tratando de hacer que sus ojos regresaran a su lugar ¡Cómo le había dolido ese maldito golpe! Pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse por que el mismo troll llego pronto, reclamando a su presa, y Harry advirtió como elevaba su enorme pata sobre su cabeza, amenazando con aplastarle el cráneo. Girando justo a tiempo para evitar su cruel destino, el mago se puso de pie en un salto, y empuñando con las dos manos a Anguirel, esta brillo con una extraña luz y el troll solo tuvo tiempo de ver como unas llamas azules rodearon la hoja antes de bajar y rebanándole certeramente el cuello.

Ezellahen sacudió de nueva cuenta la cabeza. Ese hechizo lo había desorientado un poco.

Repentinamente, un par de orcos llegaron a atacarle con gruesas hachas, y el mago dio una voltereta hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie con una agilidad sorprendente. Desenfundando su vara, lanzó una daga de hielo a uno de los orcos, atravesándole el cráneo por la córnea. Con rapidez, Harry evadió el hachazo que le tiraba el otro orco, y después de golpearle con la empuñadura de su espada, la enterró profundamente en el estomago de su adversario, dejándolo tirado sobre su propio charco de sangre.

Sin tener tiempo de descansar, el mago se lanzó una vez más a la batalla, combatiendo con un grupo de orcos.

Se encontraba en batalla con el último de sus adversarios, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la figura de Aragorn, quien no daba cuartel a sus enemigos, destazándolos y matándolos en el acto. Andúril brillaba hermosa entre sus manos, y él se veía como el rey de los hombres que era.

Acabando con su enemigo de un golpe, Harry se dio cuenta de uno que caminaba lentamente hacia su mentor que se batía en estos momentos a duelo con un par de guerreros uruks, amenazando con matarle por la espalda.

Lanzando un grito feroz, Ezellahen bloqueo el golpe que tiraba el asesino, y usando la fuerza y el peso de su cuerpo lo lanzó lejos de él y de Aragorn, antes de que el último se percatará de lo que había ocurrido.

El asesino se puso lentamente de pie, irguiéndose en el proceso, y entonces encaro a Harry, y he aquí que era la Boca de Sauron, el lugarteniente de Barad-dûr. Un númenóreano negro, reconocido por su astucia y maldad. Hechicero de gran renombre entre las huestes de Sauron, pues era a través de la magia negra que había logrado conservar la vida durante miles de años.

Con frialdad estudio a su oponente, y al percatarse que no era más que un chiquillo de unos dieciséis años, un torrente de risa malvada broto de sus labios.

- ¡Ya te recuerdo! – dijo al fin – Tu eres el mocoso que se atrevió a retarme, defendiendo a ese bandido de mis palabras – el mago no dijo nada – y he aquí que ahora le proteges de mi espada ¿Es acaso para ti alguien importante? – preguntó con desdén – ¿Podrá ser que el _noble_ – dijo estas palabras con sarcasmo, a la vez que agitaba su mano enguantada frente a su rostro – el _justo_ de Aragorn, tenga un bastardo y se encuentre frente a mí? Pues puedes ir despidiéndote de tu _ papi_, montaraz, por que ya no le verás ¡Más que en la otra vida! – grito, lanzándose al combate con Harry

El duelo comenzó y los choques de espadas resonaron en el campo de batalla. La Boca de Sauron resultó ser un hábil espadachín, poniendo en aprietos al joven mago e hiriéndole profundamente en uno de los muslos.

Harry cubría los ataques del hechicero y lanzaba otros. Pronto se mostró como su igual ante el siervo de Sauron. Y dando un saltó hacia delante lo empezó a atacar con fiereza, empujándolo al foso que se encontraba al pie de la montaña.

El desfiladero ya estaba a la vista y Ezellahen sonrió ante la pronta victoria, pero cuando su espada asestó el último golpe que lanzaría a su adversario a una muerte segura, éste desapareció ante sus ojos.

Harry le busco ávidamente por todos lados, pero no le encontró, hasta que:

- Chiquillo malcriado – se escucho detrás, y cuando Ezellahen se giro fue recibido con un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo lanzo hacia el desfiladero, haciéndolo caer.

La Boca de Sauron comenzó a reír abiertamente y los soldados que estaba más cerca habían visto como el amado discípulo de su rey había muerto a manos del hechicero. Sin embargo, un grito salió del desfiladero y como arrojado por un gigante, Ezellahen cayó sobre sus pies, llenó de tierra y polvo, con la vara empuñada en su mano izquierda y la mortífera Anguirel brillando en su mano derecha.

- Esto aun no termina – sentenció, y entonces el hechicero le observó fría y calculadoramente

- No eres un montaraz cualquiera – le dijo – y tu padre jamás podría ser ese charlatán que llamas tu rey, pues llevas sangre _Istari_ en tus venas ¡Bien! ¡Esto promete ser divertido!

Despojándose de su manto negro, una impenetrable armadura oscura salió a la luz, y sus brazos estaban decorados de escamas de fríos brillos. Un alargado bastón apareció en su mano derecha, y su espada, larga y terrible, brillo en la izquierda.

Los contrincantes se observaron en silencio, ignorantes al resto de la batalla. Y como si un mudo hubiera dado la señal, se lanzaron al combate. Y las hojas de las espadas brillaban con un mortal fuego.

Los hierros de ambos giraban en el aire, lanzando ráfagas que obligaban a los combatientes a dar saltos hacia atrás sino deseaban quedar atrapados en esa terrible fuerza.

Harry despidió fuego por la punta de su vara, pero su adversario giro rápidamente su bastón, dispersándolo. Sin embargo, el mago uso esto como una distracción y antes de que el hechicero lo supiera, Ezellahen lo volvía a atacar fieramente con su espada, asestando golpes en las partes débiles de la armadura.

Con terrible alarido, el hechicero lanzó a Harry, cubriéndolo con un fuego negro que corroía rápidamente su gabardina. Ezellahen se deshizo con premura de ella, observando como el fuego había logrado colarse y había quemado sus piel, dejándola ardiendo y en un rojo vivo.

Los verdes ojos se clavaron con furia en el sonriente adversario, y con una fuerza salida desde su interior, el mago se lanzó hacia él, enfundado la vara y tomando entre sus dos manos la blanca espada.

Sin proponérselo, la magia fluía por sus miembros, envolviendo con un manto invisible a su enemigo, quien se veía cada vez más apurado por esta situación.

Harry le despojo de vara y espada con unos cuantos golpes, y obligándolo a caer de rodillas frente a él, dijo en una voz que no sabia como suya:

- Nunca más atacarás al rey de Gondor por la espalda, esclavo – y de un tajo limpio, la cabeza del hechicero rodó hasta sus pies, portando una expresión de terror en ella

Cuando el cuerpo cayó, Gandalf se reveló frente a él. Y el anciano mago pudo observar como la extraña cicatriz en forma de relámpago brillaba fuertemente con una luz verde.

La Boca de Sauron había caído ante la espada de un adversario subestimado que era más fuerte que él, y he aquí que esta nueva victoria lleno de un ánimo y entereza a los soldados, dándoles nuevos bríos para seguir luchando.

Sin aviso, Harry se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, exhausto, agitado.

- Por Elendil – se le escucho decir – que no vuelvo a enojarme tanto. Es peligroso para mi salud – bromeó, clavando sus ojos en los sabios de su amigo Mithrandir

- Pero más para tus enemigos – dijo el mago, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

Sin embargo, el momento de regocijo por la muerte de un temible adversario no les duró mucho

- ¡Nâzgul! – se escucho el grito de unos y de pronto el chillido de los nâzgul inundo el campo de batalla, invadiendo con terror el corazón de muchos

Los cansados ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia el cielo, y pudo ver sobre los monstruos alados a los espectros restantes del anillo.

Escupiendo un poco de sangre, el joven mago se agacho a rejuntar una lanza que yacía olvidada sobre el cuerpo de un orco, y usando la fuerza de sus brazos y ayudada por un poco de magia sin varita, la lanzó fuertemente, asestando certeramente en el corazón de una de las bestias, matándola al instante.

Sin esperar a ver donde había caído el espectro, Harry inhaló profundamente, esperando recuperar fuerzas con este gesto, y se lanzó una vez más a la batalla.

pOq

Sirius se batía como un tigre, aunque si alguien le hubiera dicho esto, él lo hubiera corregido y con una carcajada tan característica de él, habría dicho que se batía como un perro.

Los cuerpos de sus enemigos caían a sus pies, y desde lo acontecido con el mini troll, no volvió a empequeñecer a ninguno de sus adversarios, sino que los congelaba o les ataba los pies, obligándolos a caer ante él.

Elevando el rostro, el animago se dio cuenta que unos monstruos alados habían llegado al campo, los mismos que se habían estado paseando como buitres alrededor de ellos.

Al grito de esas criaturas, que mejor era chillido, un temor invadió rápidamente la mente de Sirius, y su corazón se encogió en su pecho. Sin embargo, éste duro poco, pues una jubilosa voz comenzó a gritar:

- ¡Águilas! ¡Las águilas vienen! – y como lanzas emplumadas, las enormes aves bajaron en picada desde el cielo, atacando a aquellos seres oscuros

pOq

La batalla había tomado un buen rumbo, y aunque era cierto que eran superados en número, el enemigo comenzaba en verdad a temer al heredero de Elendil y su ejército del Oeste.

La ayuda de las águilas no había llegado en mejor momento, y un manto oscuro yacía a los pies del mago de ojos verdes. Ese espectro no había sido un digno rival de su espada y vara.

Sin embargo, como llamados por su amo, los nâzgul dieron un fuerte grito, volando precipitadamente hacia _Orodruin_, el Monte del Destino.

- Frodo – susurró, pero con una angustia manchando sus palabras, pues en esos momentos sus ojos advirtieron como su mentor era brutalmente atacado por un enorme troll que vestía una gruesa armadura y espadas de doble filo

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud de enemigos y aliados, Harry lucho por llegar hasta Aragorn, gritando que no estorbarán en su camino, degollando a aquellos enemigos que se atrevían a interponerse entre él y su maestro. Viéndolo cada vez más lejos en vez de cerca.

- ¡Aragorn! – gritaba con angustia, con miedo. Ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, pero sintió que algo le mordía la pierna, y girando hacia abajo, se encontró con un orco caído, quien clavaba con odio la punta de una flecha en su piel. Descargando su odio en esa criatura, Ezellahen tiro una fuerte patada, rompiéndole el cuello en el acto, y después de retirar el arma agresora de su cuerpo, sus ojos se elevaron para ver como el troll tenía a Aragorn bajo uno de sus enormes pies, amenazando con matarle

Ganando un nuevo impulso, el mago corrió hasta ellos, llegando justo a tiempo para interponerse entre el golpe y Aragorn, recibiéndole en cambio.

Un gemido escapó de su boca, pero antes de que el troll pudiera retorcer la espada, Harry empuño una daga que llevaba entre sus ropas y la clavo con aborrecimiento en el ojo del troll, haciéndola girar.

Justo en el momento en que sacaba su daga del monstruo, unos gemidos y alaridos provenientes de Mordor inundaron la batalla, matando cualquier otro ruido que hubiera en ella. Y los enemigos salieron huyendo, incluyendo el troll tuerto, como empujados lejos de ellos por una fuerza invisible, mágica.

Y a lo lejos, en el rojo horizonte, Harry vio como la negra y enorme torre de Barad-dûr se despedazaba, llevándose con ella toda la maldad que Sauron hubiese procreado en sus siniestros territorios.

Al caer la última piedra, una corriente de aire los golpeo, pero no era una aire viciado, oscuro, sino uno que se llevaba lejos toda la oscuridad y limpiaba la atmósfera, dejándola clara una vez más.

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a saltar de alegría, y con felicidad Harry se dio cuenta que la espada no había atravesado su cota de malla, sin embargo, los mellados anillos de hierro se habían roto, encajándose en su piel, además de que por el golpe, su costado le dolía horriblemente y sabía que tendría un bonito morete adornando su joven cuerpo. Era cierto que estaba herido, pero sanaría rápidamente.

Y Frodo había triunfado. Frodo y Sam habían vencido.

Y entre los gritos de alegría, la puerta cayo, piedra por piedra, y los orcos y hombres del este y sureños huían despavoridos. Sin embargo matando la esperanza que había renacido en sus corazones y ante los sorprendidos ojos de todos, el Monte del Destino hizo erupción y su lava amenazaba con llevarse todo a su paso.

¡No! ¡No podía terminar así! ¡Frodo esta ahí! ¡Sam esta ahí! Con ira y una determinación quemando en sus lagrimosos ojos verdes, se acercó cojeando rápidamente a Sirius, con su costado pulsando dolorosamente.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! – gritó, llamando la atención de su padrino cuyos ojos observaban con sorpresa la erupción del Orodruin – ¡Sirius! – grito una vez más, y esta vez su vidriosa mirada se poso en él – ¡Dime como me transformo! ¡Dime como me convierto en animago! – exclamo impacientemente, con desesperación en la voz. Sirius estaba demasiado sorprendido y no pudo responder. No entendía por que su ahijado pensaba en Transfiguración en estos momentos

Harry se alejó molesto, pero no con el animago, sino consigo mismo. Y mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el Monte del Destino, lanzó una plegaria al aire, y era tan grande su deseo, que una ventisca le rodeo lentamente y su cicatriz brillo dolorosamente, pero ahí, frente a los atónitos ojos de todos, sus brazos extendidos se comenzaron a transformar en alas de brillantes plumas rojas, las cuales comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo, y donde antes había estado Harry Potter, un fénix abrió los ojos, revelando dos gemas verdes de las cuales se desprendieron unas lagrimas cristalinas.

El fénix lanzó un grito que más pareció una hermosa nota musical, y elevándose a los cielos, voló valientemente hacia el Monte del Destino, siendo seguido por las águilas y Gandalf que montó sobre la espalda del noble y valiente Gwaihir.

Todo parecía tan surrealista que ninguno supo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que se alejaron, convirtiéndose en puntos negros que volaban sobre el rojo escenario de mortal lava.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Frodo abrió los cansados ojos, y le pareció ver una hermosa ave de fuego que al llegar a sus pies se transformaba en su viejo amigo Ezellahen.

El hobbit sintió unas inmensas ganas de reír. Aún conservaba lucida la mente y ya estaba alucinando. _'Bien'_, se dijo, _ 'si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar'_, y dejo que las cariñosas manos le rodearan fuertemente, sintiendo el calor de un cuerpo humano en medio de la frialdad que comenzaba a invadirle. _'Si pudiese contarle esto a Ezellahen seguro que se reiría un buen rato conmigo. Erû sabe que los dos necesitamos una buena razón para hacerlo'_, y con esto último en mente, se dejo sumir en un profundo sueño.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Después de rescatar a los valientes que habían llevado a cabo la misión más peligrosa de la historia, los capitanes se encaminaron a los Campos de Cormallen, lugar de Ithilien Septentrional próximo a Henneth Annûn. En ese lugar montaron un campamento para celebrar la caída de Sauron, y esperar la recuperación de los dos pequeños perian, quienes habían estado enormemente en contacto con la Sombra y sufrían de un grave caso de Hálito Negro, sobretodo el Portador del Anillo.

Cormallen era un hermoso territorio, con un pequeño bosquecillo de abedules blancos, y un prado sobre él cual crecían majestuosos árboles de oscuro follaje, cargados de flores rojas.

Sirius caminaba entre estos árboles, vestido con ricas ropas de negro y plata, y su vara enfundada en un costado, y la bolsa de cuero oscuro colgada, atravesada a su cuerpo, desde el hombro derecho y descansando sobre su cadera izquierda.

El animago se detuvo ante un pequeño riachuelo y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él, observo largamente su reflejo sobre la clara superficie. Lo había estado haciendo desde hacía cuatro días, desde su llegada a este lugar, y los pequeños hobbits aun no despertaban.

Unos pasos le alertaron que alguien estaba detrás de él, y girando rápidamente se encontró cara a cara con el Rey de Gondor y Soberano de las Tierras Occidentales.

Ambos hombres se estudiaron largamente en silencio.

- No pensé que te encontraría aquí – fue Aragorn quien habló primero

- Y yo no sabia que tu caminaras por estos bosques – respondió Sirius, observando que alejado de ellos, un guardia se paseaba, cuidando a su rey – y veo que traes a tu escolta personal

Aragorn giro un poco el rostro, observando al guardia, y después de hacer un ademán con la mano, el hombre hizo una profunda reverencia y se alejó de ellos.

- El príncipe Imrahil insiste en que no salga sólo, pero como ves, están a mis órdenes – dijo

Los dos hombres se volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero ambos sabían por que estaban en este lugar.

- No voy a dejar a Harry en esta tierra – habló Sirius, bajo pero amenazante – No me importa que me tires a toda tu armada, _su majestad_, él se regresa conmigo a Inglaterra, al lugar donde pertenece

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiere irse? – preguntó Aragorn, clavando sus grises ojos en los de Sirius – ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiere regresar?

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar a ti que desea quedarse? ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho? – preguntó, caminando alrededor del rey – No lo creo – dijo – Pues le conozco, y sé que si llega a tomar una decisión nos la hará saber a ambos, a la vez, pues es justo y sabe que lo que decida nos atañe a los dos

- Sin embargo – añadió Aragorn – ¿Le obligarás a escoger entre los dos seres que más ama?

Sirius fulminó con la mirada al montaraz.

- No seré yo quien le obligo, pues bien sabe que tú te quedarás aquí y que yo regresaré a Inglaterra. Pero no te preocupes por su bien mental y psíquico, pues le auxiliaré en su decisión, y así tenga que llevármelo inconsciente de vuelta, de vuelta irá, y me encargaré de romper cualquier medio que le ayudé a llegar hasta aquí – y con estas últimas palabras, se comenzó a alejar furioso del montaraz

- ¡Sirius! – se escucho la voz del rey, y le hizo detenerse aunque no encararlo – Si le haces daño a Harry, de cualquier forma, no responderás ante un ejército, sino ante mí – el animago le miró por el rabillo del ojo, y después de asentir con la cabeza, su pasó se aceleró, y sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer, la palma de su mano toco el espejo, enviando la señal que era el disparo para el comienzo del ritual que los regresaría a casa

El animago llegó rápidamente a la tienda dispuesta para Harry, y entró apresuradamente, deteniéndose cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el preocupado semblante de su ahijado.

Los grises ojos se hundieron en los verdes, ahora llenos de vida, de su cachorro, y se acercó rápidamente a él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¿Sirius? – preguntó un preocupado Harry, sin llegar a comprender la actitud de su padrino – ¿Qué ocurre? – pero sus ojos atraparon el brillo que escapaba del espejo

El animago sabía que esa era la señal. Todo estaba listo.

Abrazando fuertemente a su ahijado, observó el alrededor de la tienda, y con una resolución en su mirada, susurro sobre el cabello de su ahijado.

- Esto es mi obsequio para ti, Harry – murmuro

- ¿Qué...? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el joven mago, aun sin entender nada

- Te ayudaré para que no tengas que tomar un decisión que te destroce el alma – murmuro con ímpetu, apretando más el cuerpo de su ahijado hacia el de él.

Y depositando un suave beso sobre los negros cabellos, saco silenciosamente su varita que hasta eso momento había estado escondida entre los pliegues de su ropa y la dirigió a la nuca de Harry, y cuando éste sintió el suave toque de madera en su piel, fue demasiado tarde, pues Sirius ya había murmurado _'Desmasius'_.

**FIN**

* * *

** Una vez mas gracias por su paciencia y reviews, realmente me alentaron mucho. El miercoles 29 de diciembre este fic cumplio un año, todo gracias a ustedes que esperaron pacientes los capis y que aunque tarde siguieron fieles al fic, gracias. Pero esto no es un adios sino un hasta luego y espero verlos en la segunda parte que ya tiene nombre y estructura, y espero publicar en corto tiempo el capitulo 1. Ya saben, quien desee ser avisad solo envieme su mail en un review. Gracias.**  
& JEUNE CIRCE &

_"You are never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true." Richard Bach _


End file.
